A Drabble A Day
by CleoKat
Summary: Welcome to CleoKat's Drabble Kingdom! In here we have drabbles, prompted, or of my own choices. They will range from family, to fluffy, to slightly angsty. We will never know what goes on in the Drabble Kingdom, so will you come in?
1. Gruvia and the Coffee Shop

**Date: September 20, 2016**

 **Hiya! Ok, I might as well write a Gruvia fluffy drabble, because I'm definitely not getting that Medieval AU out any time soon. Sorry, I'm having SERIOUS writer's block. Argh. So, instead, I'm messing around with drabble-y prompts.**

 **So, first prompt, then, I guess. Credit for this cute prompt goes to** ** _fanficy-prompts_** **on Tumblr!**

 _I go to a coffee shop everyday after class, and you're always there in the back corner sitting alone and you always order the same thing, I tried it and it's delicious and you look so sad._

Juvia stepped into the cozy aura of her campus coffee shop. Inhaling the slightly bitter aroma of ground coffee beans, she smiled a little, and then got in line. She noticed the taller person with black hair in front of her, sighing.

It was him again. Juvia had seen him order so many times, she knew his order by heart. _One grande iced mocha, extra ice, two pumps of extra mocha._ She internally smirked when he stepped up to the counter and ordered the exact same thing.

Of course, she always knew what was going to happen next. He was going to pay, in cash, move over to the darkest corner near the counter, wait for his drink to be called under his name, Gray, and when it arrived, he would go over to the table in the farthest corner, shadowed by a potted plant.

And yes, that happened. Juvia tugged on her blue curls in thought, browsing the menu. She was so caught up in deciding, she didn't notice that the barista was clearing her throat, trying to get her attention.

"U-um, have you decided yet?" Juvia looked back down. "Of course," she nodded, glancing at the barista's nametag, "Miss Mira-chan?"

Mira smiled, and Juvia continued. "Juvia would like a grande Java Chip frappucino, with whip please?" "Sorry, but we're out of the Java Chip frappucinos. Is there anything else you'd like instead?"

"Sure!" Juvia glanced through the menu, but couldn't find anything to choose. Normally that wouldn't have been a big deal, except the person behind her was her exceedingly **(AN: EXCEEDingly… *Ba Dum Tss* Yeah, I'll leave now.)** grumpy without his coffee.

How did she know that? Well, because the person standing behind her was one of her classmates, Laxus Dreyar. Said Laxus slammed his palm against his head. "Hurry uppp… Juvia…."

Mira leaned over the counter. "Excuse me sir, but you need to learn to mind your manners, and WAIT PATIENTLY," she shouted, and then returned back to Juvia. That managed to shut Gajeel up.

"W-what, who, coffee, yelling at me?" Juvia giggled, hearing his tired muttering. Looking at the menu again, she couldnt find anything that appealed to her. The frustrated grumbles of caffeine-deprived college students in the line behind her reached Juvia's ears, and in a moment of panic, she ordered the first thing that came to her head. "One grande iced mocha with extra ice, please!"

Mira looked slightly taken-aback, but then smiled. "Of course! So you want your name under Juvia?" "Yes please!" "Okay, your order'll be out soon."

"Thank you, Mira-chan!," Juvia waved. She walked over to her normal armchair. Sitting down, she pulled out her laptop and started typing out her homework for the day.

Soon her drink arrived, and she took a sip. Flavor washed over her tongue. "Wow," Juvia murmured to herself. "This is good!"

A sudden crash made Juvia's head whip to the side. She saw Gray, cup and ice knocked to the floor. She saw him fumbling with the few amount of napkins, and she saw him meet her gaze and shrug.

Shaking her head, she grabbed some more napkins, and walked over to Gray and the spilled drink. Getting to her knees along with him, she handed him some napkins and gestured at him to help her clean.

"I got it covered, you know," he muttered, but helped anyways.

Together they cleaned up the spilled drink. Once they had finished, they simultaneously flopped onto the nearby chairs and sighed.

Gray spoke up. "So, why'd you help me anyways? I told you I had it covered, didn't I?" "Yeah, but Juvia wanted to talk to you!"

"Talk to me? Why would you want to do that?" "Because, Juvia thinks you seem sad!" He grunted. "I'm not sad. The coffee shop is the only actual place I get peace."

"Ooh," Juvia interceded, "speaking of coffee, Juvia thinks your taste in coffee is excellent!" "Um, thanks?" "You're welcome! Sooooo, what's your next class?"

In the back, Mirajane smiled, noticing Gray and Juvia talking in the corner. She giggled, quietly driving a small remote-control car out from behind where Gray's cup was, back to her. "Another successful day in Mira's Matchmaking,"

 **Wow, I pulled that off in one night! How I did that, I have no idea. Probably because it was like 500 words. Meh. OOC-ness everywhere. Anyways, notes for this chapter:**

 **1) There was going to be GaLe, and Levy was going to be the barista, and Gajeel would have been Laxus, but then I brought in the matchmaking, and Levy wouldn't really matchmake… which brings me to my next point.**

 **2) Then, there was going to be Miraxus, so it would end with Mira writing her number on Laxus's cup, but that didn't fit too well, so I didn't put that in. Oh well. Sorry to all you Miraxus shippers out there.**

 **So those are all the notes, and I just want to say, thanks for reading, and to those who have requests in line for me, I'm sorry for procrastinating!**

 **I hope you enjoy, and please review, and feed this review-starved author. *waves* I also wish you all a FAB week!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~CleoKat**

 **BONUS: Miraxus ending!**

Mirajane smiled at her handiwork, and started fantasizing of the many situations of her new shipping. She was broken out of the stupor by someone's loud coughing.

It was the rude customer from earlier. She frowned, he shrugged. "Your drink isn't ready yet." "I know," he said, "Just wanted to apologize for earlier. Kinda rude of me." Mira smiled. "Forgiven! Now, your name was Laxus, wasn't it?"

She started mixing his drink a little faster after that, and made a little bit of small talk. When his drink was done, she handed him his steaming cup and a cardboard cupholder.

Laxus nodded while taking the tray. He noticed a small string of numbers on the rim of the cup, however. The silver-haired bartender winked. "That's my number, call me!," she giggled, whisking off to serve the next customer.

Laxus smirked, but pulled out his phone to enter her number. He coughed, and tucked his phone away into his pocket, leaving the coffee shop.

 _The Cozy Cafe,_ he read. _Well, I'll be coming back here again. Even if it's not for coffee._


	2. GaLe and the Vending Machine

**Date: September 21, 2016**

 **Whoops, I made another drabble. So this prompt, I found a while back, and I don't remember where it came from, I just realized GaLe would be cute in this situation. So… anyways, the prompt is something like:**

 **I got my hand stuck in a vending machine, can you help me out, please?**

 **And… here we go!**

Gajeel was walking down the hall, drinking some water, in his constant mood, slightly irritated. He was having a normal day, when he saw something that made him choke on his water.

It was a short girl with blue hair, with her hand jammed into the slot of a vending machine. She seemed to be struggling. "Argh, " he heard her complain. "Stupid vending machine, let me GO already!"

"Gihihi." The blue haired girl looked up. "Hey," she panted. "Could you get me out of this vending machine, please?" "Gihihi, how'd you even get in a situation like that? You're way too tiny to get stuck, shrimp."

"W-wha? Excuse me, I'm not a shrimp! And for your information, someone jammed my book into the slot as a prank, and I can't get it out."

"Yeah, yeah, shorty." Grudgingly, Gajeel pulled out a screwdriver out of his jacket. The girl scoffed. "Why do you have that in your pocket?" "Look, shorty. I'm trying to help ya out here."

She rolled her eyes, but kept quiet. Gajeel knelt down, and started twisting the bolts on the vending machine flap.

"Sooooo, are you going to tell me why you actually have a screwdriver in your pocket?" "Why so curious, shorty?" "I'm not a shorty, okay?" "Yeah, yeah, shrimp. Anyways, I've got a mechanic course in about an hour, and I always keep a bunch of tools on me. See?"

He paused from the unscrewing to fold back his coat, to reveal a row of wrenches, pliers, screwdrivers, and more tools on the inside.

The girl gaped at him while he kneeled down to start working again. "How do you keep them all in there?" "Meh," he grunted, "With lots of difficulty. Now would you please by quiet? I'm almost done, but I'm still trying to work."

She closed her mouth, and Gajeel finished unscrewing the panel. He removed the metal plate, and the girl wiggled her arm free, with a thick book grasped in her hand.

"Are you kidding me, shorty? You could have gotten your arm free, but nooo, you couldn't wait for a janitor or something to get your book out?" "Yeah, but it's a LIBRARY book that's due tomorrow, and I really want to finish it!"

Gajeel sighed, picked up the metal panel, and haphazardly shoved it into the slot. "Don't you want to put that back?" "Nah, they'll fix it eventually. Now I gotta get to class. See you around, shrimp."

He turned, and started walking away, when she called to him. "It's Levy, by the way!" "Nah," he replied, "You're still a shrimp!"

"Ahem!" She attempted to snap back, but he was already long gone. She hadn't even gotten his name yet. Looking down, she saw his screwdriver laying on the ground along with her book.

Levy pocketed the screwdriver, and then picked up her book. Flipping it open to her bookmarked page (which she was relieved to find that the vending machine journey hadn't moved it), she read the title.

 _Cinderella,_ she thought, _How fitting._

 **AND… THAT'S A WRAP! *walks on set* *jumps in front of camera* Betcha didn't see that ending coming! You know why? *leans in close* *whispers*** ** _I didn't either._** ***straightens back up***

 **So, there we have it, a small Gajevy drabble, merely 500 words, but I think better written then my Gruvia one. And now, prepare for… the NOTES:**

 **1) Meh, kinda Cinderella, except with no beginning, just a screwdriver instead of a glass slipper, yadda yadda. I do hope you get it though.**

 **2) Most of my drabbles are going to be this long. The Gruvia one was an exception, so yeah. I'll try to upload once a day, or once every 2 days. These take about an hour to write, so it depends on how much free time I have.**

 **What did you think of this drabble? Tell me! I love to hear feedback. Want me to continue this in another drabble? Tell me! I also love to hear ideas.**

 **Thanks for coming to the Drabble Kingdom, and I hope you enjoy/have enjoyed your stay!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong~ CleoKat**


	3. NaLu and the Human Art Exhibit

**Date: September 22, 2016**

 **Wow. I'm actually doing a drabble a day, eh? *slams down fist* LET'S DO IT! Ok, for this prompt, it's a NaLu, because I feel they need a turn. The prompt is from perfectlyrose on Tumblr, under Art School AU. Now, for the story!**

 _As part of an installation you're doing you stand in the main hall dressed in white from head to toe with a sign inviting people to draw on you, so I leave my number on your back and you actually call_

Her shirt was white as snow. As was her skirt, the paint covering her skin, the wig perched on her head, the tights coating her slender legs, down to the tips of her shoes. The only marks of color on her body were the signed notes, doodles, and scribbles, written on her by passerby.

Shaking a tub of brightly colored (washable!) markers in everyone's direction, the girl laughed and smiled, when she felt the felt tips of markers running over her arms and back.

A boy, hearing her laugh, looked up from the corner of the main hall, and noticed her. He got nearer. The girl was pretty, no doubt. All the white she was wearing only complemented her glimmering brown eyes.

Grinning, he picked up a salmon colored marker, the same color as his hair, and held it up to her face.

Now, it's not to say the girl didn't have drawings on her face. Purple hearts speckled her cheeks like freckles, and a blue stripe ran down the side of her face toward her neck. However, the girl cringed, and almost leaned back once she realized what the boy meant to do.

Through gritted teeth the girl hissed. "Don't you dare…" The boy just grinned wider, and started running the marker in the upper space between her nose and her upper lip.

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously. Her arms started to struggle against the people drawing stars and moons. The boy just laughed, and walked behind her. The girl attempted to turn, but couldn't because someone had felt the need to start drawing a vampire bite on her neck

She felt him write something on her back, and then sighed with relief when she heard him walk away. Little did she know, that wouldn't be the last she'd see of him.

 **Natsu:**

The boy sighed when he got home into the empty household. Slinging his bag over a chair, he greeted his cat, Happy. "Mrow," Happy called, pawing the end of his scarf.

He sat on a chair, and the cat curled up on his lap. He almost fell asleep, but was awoken by the loud blaring of his flame-red cell phone.

"Hmm?" He picked up the phone. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyways. **(AN: If this happens to all you people out there, I don't recommend answering.)** A feminine voice was heard through the speakers.

"Um… Natsu? Is this you?" "Who're you?" "I'm the girl you drew a mustache on, thanks for that, by the way." "Oh, you're _that_ girl…"

"Yeah, you left my number on my shirt?" "Duh, I remember. I wrote that." The girl spluttered. "Ugh!" Natsu laughed. "So, you know my name, eh?"

"Mhm," the girl agreed. "I'm Lucy, by the way." "Okay, Luigi." "IT'S LUCY!" "Chill, Lushy." "STUPID!" "So," Natsu interrupted, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just got bored, and I noticed your number." "Yeah, ok." Just then, a ringing came from Lucy's line. Another female voice joined the call.

"Lu-chan!" "Levy-chan!" "Levy-chan?," Natsu asked. Levy coughed. "Lu-chan, who's that?" "Oh, that's Natsu! Hey, Natsu, I'll call you back later, ok?"

"K, Luce." "Luce?," he heard Levy ask as he closed off. Entering her contact list, he put in _Lucy,_ before promptly falling asleep on the chair.

The next day, Natsu walked into his class, sitting at his usual seat. Just then, a voice called to him from the corner.

" _Natsu?!"_

 **Ahahahahaha… yeah. I liked that chapter, really rushed though (I'm bad at drabbles). Also, Levy cameos. And Natsu was actually in Lucy's class. No notes for this chapter, because not much to say, except that I was going to throw in some Gruvia, but again, it didn't fit.**

 **What did you think of this drabble? The past drabbles? I'd love to hear from you, so just click that review button!**

 **I actually wrote this at a reasonable time, so that's a partial first. So, I hope you all have a fabulous day today or tomorrow, and don't forget to smile!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong, CleoKat**

 **P.S. If you can check out the poll on my profile, then thanks bunches!**


	4. NaLu and the Power Outage

**Date: September 23, 2016**

 **Yesss! It's a Friday, so I'll attempt to write a drabble! (If I can.) But, I found a cute one, and I was going to make it Jerza, or a diff pairing, to fit a pattern, except this seemed like it fit NaLu, so, here we go! This prompt is from fanficy-prompts on Tumblr. (Just to let you know, 90% of these prompts are going to be from Tumblr.)**

 **Prompt:** ** _Person A and B are at home together and there is a power cut_**

"It was a dark and stormy night," the blue cat whispered. "The girl was all alone in her house, when she heard a knocking on the door." Lucy leaned closer, wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

"She opened the door, and then-" "BOO!" Natsu, who had managed to sneak up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. "NATSU!," Lucy shrieked. "Don't do that!" He just buried his face in her hair.

Lucy sighed, feeling him grin against her scalp. She knew whatever she was going to do, he wasn't going to move, so she just leaned back into his chest. Happy giggled. "They're so in loooooooove."

"Shut up, cat!" Natsu separated himself from Lucy, leaving her to fall over. "Stupid Natsu!" "Oy, Luce! I'm hungryyyyy," Natsu complained. The blonde sighed.

She got up, lit a match, torched a random item from the back of her fridge, and handed it to Natsu, steaming on a plate.

Wolfing it down, Natsu leaned back. "Thanks, Luce." "Mhm." They sat down on the couch, and Happy climbed up in between them.

Lucy leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder, and had just started to doze off, when a flash of light blazed through the apartment, then left them in darkness.

Happy squeaked. "Lucy? Natsu? What happened?!" "Oy! Luce! Where'd your lights go?" A rustling was heard from Lucy's side of the couch, and then the pressure on Natsu's shoulder was lifted.

He heard Lucy's footsteps travel to the light switch, and heard her fiddle with it for a few minutes. "Power outage. It's going to be dark for a while now."

Natsu sighed. "Aww, but then I can't see you, Luce!" Lucy felt her face flush, happy no one could see her. "S-stop being dumb!"

She continued speaking. "Hey, Natsu, could you use your fire to light things up for a bit, until I find my lamp?"

"Sure." His hand lit up in a glow of red and orange flames. Lucy started to thank him, but then panicked when she saw where his hand was headed.

"NO! NATSU! DON'T SET FIRE TO MY _DINING TABLE_!"

 **I think they're getting shorter. Whoops. At least they're getting better… right? But I liked that one. I assumed that NaLu was going to be canon in this one. Also Happy is correct. They are in loooooooove.**

 **No notes for this chapter, not much to say. Thanks for the reviews, you guys! You're awesome! And, because I feel I want to add something else, I'm going to add a QotD. I'm not sure if it'll be a common thing, or just today. We'll see.**

 **QotD: Favorite BroTP from Fairy Tail? (I'm on a BroTP phase.) My favorite BroTP is either Gajeel and Juvia, or Juvia and Aquarius. Favorite crack BroTP: Freed and Levy.**

 **So, going back to the prompts from Tumblr, I also accept requests! (Granted, it might take a while, but it would get written.)**

 **If you like something, please review, if you have an idea, please review! Also, if you can, please check out the poll on my page!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	5. Jerza and the Orchestra Pit

**Date: September 24, 2016**

 **Hiya! Today, I wrote a Jerza drabble! This prompt is a fun one. The person who selected it, is… *drumroll* SNOWYOWLASSASSIN! The prompt is from perfectlyrose on Tumblr. Are we ready… for the prompt:**

 ** _I fell into the orchestra pit and landed on you._**

The music resounded through the enormous theatre, filling the audience's faces with awe.

Romeo, ahem, Sebastian pranced across the stage in a sweeping cape. "Where are you, my princess?" Wendy, a.k.a. Ashlynn, waved from the top of the tower.

"Sebastian, my prince!," she sang. "Sebastian" ran over and started scaling the tower. However, he was stopped by an evil cackling that echoed from off stage.

Suddenly, Erza/Scarlett **(AN: Yes, shh, I named the her character Scarlett.)** leapt onstage. "F-fear me! I a-am the witch Sc-scarl-…" Her voice trailed off, as she froze.

Levy Mcgarden sighed from backstage. She pulled out a long stick, and started jabbing Erza in the back with it. Erza didn't respond.

"Gihihi." Levy turned to look at the smirking Gajeel. "Yes?," she asked, tone slightly cold. "That's not how you do it, shorty." He grabbed the pole from her, and started violently ramming the end of the stick at Erza.

Levy shrieked. "That's not how you do it!" She attempted to grab the pole from Gajeel, prompting him to yank back, causing the pole to hit Erza harder.

Erza was still frozen, but the force of the attacks caused her to move further toward the edge of the stage, until it happened.

Erza's foot slipped off the edge of the stage, then it was followed by the rest of her body. The tail of her red ponytail was the last the audience saw of her before she fell into the orchestra pit with a loud crash.

Down in the orchestra pit, Erza's fallen body lay upon a splintered violin, and the lap of a blue haired musician.

Jellal Fernandez smirked down at her, ignorant of his broken instrument.

"Well then, it looks like you've fallen for me."

 **I'm sorry for bad pickup lines. Like, really sorry. Also, they're getting shorter again! I like it though. This was originally going to be longer, but I had to cut it shorter, because I** ** _needed_** **that line. NOTES!:**

 **1) Lucy was actually going to be onstage, but I took her out when I put Romeo on, because RoWen, why not. (I don't** ** _really really_** **ship this, but it can be sweet, plus it has potential.)**

 **2) Natsu was originally going to be a percussionist, and Gray a trombonist. Fights would have started in the band room, with lots of blasting, and hitting with mallets.**

 **3) Levy was an unexpected addition, and so was Gajeel.**

 **4) The name Sebastian was born off a random name generator, the name Ashlynn was from an old fandom of mine, and Scarlett was actually from an OC, and then I realized…**

 **5) There's another part to this, so be on the lookout for Part 2!**

 **That's it for notes, reviews are always appreciated, and please check out the poll on my page!**

 **QotD: No one responded to yesterday's, so I'm going to ask it again! Favorite BroTP?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	6. Jerza and the Disneyworld Cosplayers

**Date: September 25, 2016**

 **Wow, I'm on a writing roll today. Today I bring you… MORE JERZA! I found this prompt on perfectlyrose on Tumblr, and couldn't say no. Snowy and I were actually talking about the characters and their costumes, and so shout out to SnowyOwlAssassin! Again!**

 **Ok so… I can't find the prompt again… but I have a vague idea, here:**

 ** _Disneyworld Cosplayers_**

Chaos filled the dressing room of Disneyworld. People with half-finished hairdo's dashed around looking for missing shoes, hair accessories, while others sweated in their full body suits.

Levy dashed around in a short green dress, trying to find the head to her costume. Juvia trailed behind her, adjusting the gray clouds surrounding her.

Meanwhile, Lucy was forcefully stretching an ill-fitting wig over Natsu's pink hair. "Ow, Luce! That hurt!" "Stay still! Peter Pan doesn't have pink hair!" "Well, Cinderella doesn't have brown ey- OW!"

Erza sat at the counter, Lisanna running a comb through her scarlet locks. She pinned a green hair accessory to her bangs, and the Strauss sister stepped back to admire her work.

"Well, Erza, I mean, Ariel, what do you think?," Lisanna asked. Erza smiled. "It's lovely." Lisanna gently shoved Erza out the door. "Time for you to go! You know the route?"

"Of course." Stepping out into the daylight, Erza tugged uncomfortably at her hoop skirt, then swept forward.

She was then swarmed by small children, who she greeted with smiles. Pictures were taken that day. They always were, but Erza had gotten used to it. She grinned against the bright flash.

After she had broken off from the adoring crowd, a snowman came barreling up to her. "Erza, it's Gray," he hissed. "Where's Mira?" A little kid noticed them talking. He tugged on his mom's sleeve, and the grown woman looked up from her phone.

"Mommy? Why are Ariel and Olaf talking?" Gray heard him, and suddenly changed his voice, and started violently gesturing. "Gee, _Ariel_ , have you seen Elsa anywhere? I got lost!"

"Well, _Olaf,_ " replied Erza, voice changing as well, "I think I saw her over at the Storybrook Land Canal Boats!" "Thanks Ariel! You're a real pal!" He scampered off, trailed by several Frozen fans.

"Ariel" continued her walk through the park before reaching her assigned station. To her surprise, she noticed someone there already. _Jellal?,_ she thought. "Hades?," she said. **(AN: Yes, I know, Hades doesn't walk around Disneyworld. However, he's one of the only male characters that vaguely has blue hair, and I really don't want Jellal to wear a wig.)**

Jellal/Hades looked at her. "Well, well. If it isn't Ariel. How ya doin?" A small child wearing pointed at him. "Ariel! It's a meanie! Fight him!" That brought up choruses of "Fight him!" "Go get him, Ariel!" from the little children.

Erza smiled, and pulled out a fork from her pocket. "I will fight him with my mighty dinglehopper!" Jellal sighed. "Aaand, I'm weaponless." A little girl with Maleficent horns waved her hand.

"I'll help you, Hades! Catch!" She clumsily threw a magic scepter at him. He caught it, and pointed it at Erza.

"Ready to battle?" Erza nodded. They pointed their swords at each other, but Erza could have sworn, when they crossed weapons, she heard him mutter,

" _En garde, my lady."_

 **Well, this drabble was fun… kinda. I had to do research on the subject, and let's say I learned a lot about what goes on behind the scenes. Kinda ruining the magic. Whoop de doo.**

 **Sorry for the wrong characterization, by the way. I forgot there was a limited amount of characters who walk around… so that's why we have Hades and stuff. NOTES!:**

 **1)** **The cast list had a few others, only a few made the final cut. Here's some of what was going to happen:**

 **Happy - Stitch**

 **Carla - Marie**

 **Gray - Elsa (A quote from Snowy: ICE MAKE CASTLE! ICE MAKE FANCY DRESS! ICE MAKE SNOWMAN!)**

 **Lyon - Olaf**

 **2) Mira was going to be a makeup artist along with Lisanna, except her hair kind of worked for Elsa so I just made her Elsa. So it was going to be Strauss Sister Makeup Team.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, let's see… Reviews are always appreciated, and please check out the poll on my page!**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	7. Jerza and the Orchestra Pit Part 2

**Date: September 26, 2016**

 **Hiya, it's Cleo here, back again with more… *drumroll* Jerza! (I'm on a Jerza roll.) This is actually a continuation of Jerza and the Orchestra Pit, because I promised you a sequel, right? Yeah, so basically the prompt is still from perfectlyrose on Tumblr:**

 ** _I fell into the orchestra pit and landed on you. Again._**

It was the re-opening night of the _Grand Tale of Sebastian and Ashlynn, the Play._ Levy dashed around backstage, furiously scribbling on her notepad. A pair of heavy footsteps tromped up behind her.

"Chill out," Gajeel said. "You're overworking yourself, shrimp." "No, I'm not!" "For a shorty like you, sure you are."

Levy threw down the notepad in annoyance, and whipped around to face him. "Can't you go bother someone else for a change?" "Gihihi, but it's fun to pick on you, shorty." "Ugh!"

She started launching her fists at his chest, not doing anything. Gajeel grinned amusedly. Juvia noticed them, and smiled. "Levy-chan!," she called. "Where does Juvia go?"

Levy looked up. "Oh, Juvia, you go to the left wing." "Thank you, Levy-chan!" The bluenette hurried off to the left wing, almost running over Erza. "Erza-chan! Juvia apologizes!"

The redhead shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. However," she nodded at her outfit, which looked like a tree, "Mira has yet to cut me armholes." Mira looked up from where she was hemming Lucy's outfit.

"Yeah, Wendy's costume was a bit small." "That's something Juvia never understood. Why couldn't Wendy and Romeo do this performance?," she asked.

Mira sighed. "Well, Carla didn't want Wendy to perform after what happened _last time._ " Erza coughed. "And we were paying Romeo jewels to perform, but we didn't have enough jewels to keep him on."

Lucy jumped in here. "Aaaaand, the only person willing to work without salary is-," "Why, that would be me!" Loke swept in to their conversation.

"Loke-san?" Just then, Levy called out. "Places, everyone! We start in 2!" Everyone made a mad dash for the wings, except Erza.

"Guys? Mira? How do I move?" Getting no response, Erza attempted to waddle toward her position, arms still pressed to her sides. She made it up to the top of the stage, and stationed herself at the top of the hill.

However, just as the orchestra began the first song, Mira snuck up behind her. " _Erza_ ," she hissed, " _stay still, I'm going to try to cut your armholes out now._ "

" _Not on stage_!," Erza whispered back. Mirajane ignored her, and attempted to pull out her scissors. But with Erza's luck, she stumbled, and hit Erza in the back.

The force caused Erza to trip and stumble, and with the lack of armholes, she couldn't stop herself. She rolled down the hill, a cylinder of brown painted cardboard, rolled further and further, until… _No, no, no,_ she thought.

CRASH! Erza rolled off the stage, into the orchestra pit. Dazedly, she looked up at the face of a smirking Jellal, this time, holding his new violin out of the way.

"Scarlet, if you're going to keep falling for me like this, then just go out on a date with me."

Erza promptly fainted.

 **Make me stop with Jellal and the cheesy flirting/pick up lines… too much… *dies of Jellal* But yeah, this one was fun to write. There's no notes for this chapter, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Reviews are fabulous, and if you could check out the poll on my page, that would be awesome as well! Requests are also open for any drabble prompts, (no cursing) (keeping it K+)**

 **And now, I'm going to give you a random significant word from the next chapter title, so there are 3 things that could come out of this, and the word is… GRUVIA! There you have it folks, the preview for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	8. Gruvia and the Mistaken Cab

**Date: September 27, 2016**

 **Hiya! Cleo's back, this time bringing Gruvia! This prompt is from perfectlyrose on Tumblr…** ** _again…_** **if anyone's wondering why most of my prompts seem to come from there, they have this really long master post of so many AU prompts. As far as I know, there's 153 lists, and 33 individual prompts. They also have a few others scattered around their page as well.**

 **So, as you might know, if you read the last chapter, this is a Gruvia fanfic, and the prompt is…:**

 ** _Gets into cab only to find someone else already inside._**

After a long day at work, all Juvia wanted to do was have a relaxing cup of tea at her favorite teahouse. She decided to hail a cab rather then ride the bus.

Tapping her foot impatiently by the side of the road, she stuck her thumb out into the busy traffic. Soon enough, a yellow cab swerved up to the curb. She told the driver her destination.

She opened the door and slid into the leather interior, noting the magazines in the pocket. Buckling her seatbelt, she pulled out her phone and started to play a game.

"Ahem," she heard someone cough. She turned and almost fell out of her seat in shock.

An _extremely_ handsome man, whom seemed strangely familiar to her, was sitting in the seat across from her, reading a magazine with his jacket sprawled on the ground. "O-oh! Juvia didn't know this was your cab. Juvia apologizes!"

She made a move to get out, but he stopped her. "Wait," he called. "Where are you headed?"

"Juvia is going to East Magnolia." "I'm heading toward East Magnolia as well, so you might as well stay in this cab." "Um, ok! Thank you."

"No problem," he nodded, before returning to his magazine. Desperate to hold a conversation with the new stranger, Juvia peeked at the cover of his magazine.

"Weekly Sorcerer?" The _Weekly Sorcerer_ was a famous magazine, starring numerous famous celebrities. "Juvia loves that magazine! Especially the articles on Erza-chan! Who's your favorite celebrity?"

Wordlessly, the man skimmed the pages, until he reached a picture of… himself? It was a picture of him posing on an ice hockey field. "Wait, you're **Gray Fullbuster**? Juvia means, Gray-sama?"

"Yeah," the man finally spoke. "You're Juvia Lockser?" Juvia's heart stopped. "How does Gray-sama know Juvia's name?!"

He snorted. "You keep mentioning it, plus, you were in one of the articles, remember?" "Oh! Juvia remembers!" The said article was written when Juvia had won a swimming competition back a few years ago.

"So," he continued. "You still swim?" "Yes, Juvia has been training to go for competitions out of Fiore. Are you doing the same with your ice hockey?"

"Yeah." Juvia nodded. "Wait, do you still know Natsu Dragneel?" Gray slammed his face into his hands. "Don't remind me of that idiot, _please._ "

"Uwah! Juvia is sorry, she didn't mean to upset Gray-sama!" "It's not your fault, its just that Flame-brain somehow broke half of our equipment, and it's going to cost a whole season of paychecks to replace it."

Natsu Dragneel was a famed friend of Gray, who excelled at most forms of fighting and destruction. Juvia winced. "Juvia feels so sorry for Gray-sama." He glared out the window.

"Yeah, whatever." Despite his chilly tone, Juvia managed to keep up small talk through the entire car ride.

When they reached East Magnolia, and drove onto the teahouse's street, Juvia moved forward to ask the cab driver to stop there, but was stopped when Gray moved up at the same time.

"Stop here, please," he requested. The cab driver parked the car by the curb, and both Gray and Juvia clambered out. Juvia slipped the cab driver some money, and then some more.

"Don't worry Gray-sama!," Juvia cried out, just as he was reaching for his wallet. "Juvia will pay for you! After all, you need the money, don't you?" "Y-yeah, thanks."

He started to turn and walk away. "Bye." "Bye!," she waved, getting distracted by a cat padding by. By the time she looked back up, he was gone.

She shrugged, and headed to the teashop. Entering the shop, she jumped yet again. There sat Gray, impatiently sitting at a table, continually glancing at the kitchen.

He was so focused, he didn't notice Juvia slide into the seat across from him. "Gray-sama! You don't mind Juvia sitting here, right?"

He just looked at her before responding, "…No. I don't mind."

 **Bleh. Not very happy with the ending, but I still like it. Also, I don't really know about it being called Weekly Sorcerer vs. Sorcerer Weekly, because I've heard it both ways.**

 **And the preview for the next chapter is…: GaLe**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and so is checking out the poll on my page! Requests for prompts are also a thing as well!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **Bonus Song of the Week: If you are feeling sad, check out Mitchiri Neko March! (If you like animated cats playing instruments for 3 minutes)**


	9. GaLe and the Bookstore Cat

**Date: September 28, 2016**

 **Hiya! Cleo here, bringing you… a GaLe chapter! So today it's a bookstore prompt from guess who… perfectlyrose on Tumblr! I feel like I'm going to take this the wrong way, but I don't know. So yeah. Here's the prompt:**

"What do you mean we can't get a bookstore cat? I don't care if you're allergic, it'll bring people to the store!"

 **I feel like I'm going to take this the wrong way, but I don't know. Here we go!**

Levy whistled, adjusting the book display in the window. Picking up the second book of her favorite series, she held it up against the light, the natural sunlight providing an excellent frame.

Alone in the empty bookshop, she admired the calm sereneness, and the smell of paper. Whatever peace was in there, however, was broken when the door slammed open.

In the doorway, sweaty and panting, stood her boyfriend Gajeel. Holding up a finger, he breathed heavily for a few more minutes, before panting out,

"Shrimp… we need… to get… a cat."

Levy squinted. "A cat? Gajeel, we can't get one. You know I'm allergic, right?" He threw up his hands.

"What do you mean we can't get a bookstore cat? I don't care if you're allergic, it'll bring people to the store!"

"We get enough business as it is! Why would we need a **cat**?" "All the other stores have one," he grumbled.

When he said 'other stores', Levy knew he was referring to the two stores next door. On one side, there resided Natsu Dragneel, his girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia, and their cat Happy. They ran a small _ **(AN: Insert whatever shop you want in here.)**

On their other side, the young Wendy stayed there with her cat Carla. Not really much for business, Wendy created small pieces of jewelry.

Both Gajeel and Natsu acted as older brothers to her, as she was underage. They had designed a shop system, so Natsu would sell it, but Wendy would make it.

"Yo, shrimp," Gajeel called. "You still alive?" "W-wha? Yeah! As I was saying, We can't get a cat! It might scratch up all the books!"

"Not if I tame it."

"It might drive away customers who are allergic to cats!"

"It might bring it more customers who like cats."

" **I-I'm** allergic to them!"

"It's not always about you, shorty."

"Argh!," screamed Levy. She stormed into the back room, but not before yelling, "And don't think of getting a cat while I'm in here!"

 _Gihihi,_ Gajeel thought. _Thanks for the idea, shrimp._

The door jingled to the shop. Levy automatically looked up, and said, "Welcome to the Bookstore McGarden! Can I help you?"

The speaker laughed. "Gihihi. Shrimp, I don't think you're going to like this." "OH, DON'T TELL ME-"

Gajeel opened the door further to let a black cat with round ears pad into the room. "GAJEEL!"

"Hey, don't look at me, shorty. He was caught in a cat fight, so I rescued him. See?," he gestured to the fresh scar on the cat's face.

Levy sneezed. "Gaj- achoo! Why didn't you tell me he was- achoo!" Gajeel grinned and leaned closer. "He was what, exactly, Shorty?"

"I said, achoo!, that he was injured?! Take him to the back! ACHOO!" Gajeel grinned, but complied.

Still violently sneezing, Levy rushed around, grabbing bandages and other medical stuff.

Soon enough, they had the cat treated, and laying on a cushion. "ACHOO!" Gajeel sighed.

"Look, shrimp. If it really bothers you this much, I can give it to Natsu or something." "No," Levy insisted. "Let's keep him- ACHOO! But we have to do something about the fur. That's what's causing the allergies."

"Fine, shrimp," agreed Gajeel, running a hand through the cat's matted fur. "What should we name it?"

"I like the name Lily," mentioned Levy. "That sounds like a sissy name," grumbled Gajeel. **(AN: I mean no offense to those with the name Lily, I personally think it's a very nice name)** "Why can't we name it something cool, like Panther?"

"Well, we're naming it Lily for sure, but I like Panther. How about Pantherlily?" "Sure, sure, that works." Gajeel picked up the sleepy cat and put it on his broad shoulders.

For a second, Levy could have _sworn_ she saw his eyes water for a second, but it was gone with a blink. She smiled, then sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

 **Yes! We hit 150 views! You guys are awesome for checking out my stories, and those who've been reading it as I post new ones, you are FABULOUS! So, because of that, I've got a 5 part fantasy drabble collection for our favorite pairings, Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, plus a bonus chapter! Thanks for reading this far! Also: shoutout to the people who reviewed!**

 **Reviewers:**

 **aNaughtyHero**

 **Crimsonlink310**

 **SnowyOwlAssassin**

 **Thanks to all of you for taking the time to review! Remember, requests are always open for drabble ideas!**

 **So, thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoK**


	10. Gruvia and the Fantasy Land Part 1

**Date: September 29, 2016**

 **Whoo boy. This chapter though. This was a random prompt, I found it on the internet, so here we go:**

 **Warning: The ending might? be considered T, so yeah. I'm paranoid.**

 _AU Fisherman catches mermaid in net_

Gray sighed, feeling the icy water lapping against his ankles. He threw out his nets once more.

"Come on," he grumbled. Looking back at his small hut on the beach, he saw the small pulsing fire by the entrance.

"I've got to get dinner!" However, nothing happened. Disheartened, he started to pull in his nets. Something stopped him.

A flash of scales, and then his nets started to twist and tangle. He started to fight the fish with his nets.

A shimmer of blue was met with a violent pull.

A translucent tail was soon dragged under with more force.

And then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Gray cursed, and then started pulling his empty nets back to shore.

But then, as he pulled his nets to the sandy beach, he saw the face, torso, and arms of a girl, followed by the blue scales of a... tail?

A mermaid! He internally gasped. Merfolk had been said to live in the deep blue, but Gray had never seen one.

He stopped gaping when he noticed the angry red welts on her skin where the net's taut strings had cut into her pale skin.

Quickly, he released the end of the net, causing the mermaid to roll into the shallows.

Her sea-blue eyes blinked open, and her mouth open. Starting to speak, she then choked, and started gasping for air. She dove into the water, and the last Gray saw of her was her sparkling blue tail fin.

He started trudging back to his hut, empty nets behind him. "Looks like I'm going hungry today."

 **...**

The next time Gray saw the mermaid, he was on a small skiff, hoping to catch his next meal.

She wasn't choking this time, but she still looked slightly frightened by his presence. He sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, ok? Last time was an accident, I'm sorry." She mutely nodded, and Gray noticed her cheeks puffed up.

"You can't talk, right?" She shook her head. "Hey, do you know where I can find some fish for dinner?"

She dove under the surface. "Well, I guess that ends that," he grumbled. However, she soon surfaced with a fish caged in her fingers. She silently offered it to him, and he thanked her.

Blushing, she swam away. He waved, before heading back to his small hut on the beach.

Gray was visited by the blue haired mermaid constantly over the next few years. Constantly bringing him fish, together they designed a system that allowed them to communicate.

He had learned her name was Juvia, she lived in a undersea castle with her adopted family, and she was especially close with her adopted brother Gajeel.

Together, they had lived in harmony, until that one fateful night.

 **...**

Gray knelt by the black ocean, caging Juvia's hand in his. She weakly smiled up at him, but Gray could see the pain in her eyes.

Due to a recent oil spill, their small corner of the ocean was flooded with the poisonous liquid. Juvia reflected the water like it was her life force.

Black stains spread across her skin, dousing her cobalt blue locks in a midnight shade, rendering her right eye useless. When she opened her mouth, Gray could see the black spreading across her tongue. He shook his head. This wasn't Juvia, he thought.

But he knew, in his heart, that this mermaid was the one he knew and loved. Whether it was the fading twinkle in her eye, or the fair skin that so glaringly contrasted the dark stains, he knew that this dying mermaid was Juvia.

She coughed, black oil flying from her throat. "G..gray-sama... Juvi... juvia... is sorry..." He pressed his forehead against hers, and murmured, "No, Juvia, stay with me. Please!"

It was too late. The formerly blue-haired mermaid, now being overtaken by shades of black, coughed out one last "Gray-sama..." before falling back into the oily tides.

"Juvia!," he cried, falling to his hands and knees. A shadow rose from the water, the toxic waves breaking when a merman swam through the surface.

The merman was in the same state as Juvia. Gray could see it through his jerky movements, and the discolored skin upon his body.

The rusty metal piercings indicated that it was Juvia's brother, Gajeel. Juvia had always described him as bold, brash, and crude. He seemed none of those things now.

With lowered eyes, Gajeel silently pulled Juvia's body down below the waves, and he swam beneath the deep. Gray stood up. Tears streaked down his face, as he watched what remained of the merfolk disappear, never to be seen again.

 **Lesson: Don't pollute. Aaaaaaaaah… My first angsty fanfiction. Wow. I honestly wasn't going to make it angsty, but… FEELS! I feel bad now…**

 **So this is the first installment of my 5 part fantasy drabble, but DON'T WORRY! I don't plan to have any angst for the next few parts! (Hopefully) Also, sorry if this seems a little short, I had to type it up on my phone, and it seemed a lot longer there.**

 **That's all for this chapter, if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticsm, please click that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	11. NaLu and the Fantasy Land Part 2

**Date: September 30, 2016**

"Out there, on a tin horse, rides my prince," sang Lucy. All over the land, eligible princes' ears perked up. Lucy Heartfilia was a beautiful princess who lived in a tall, tall tower, and she was said to be heiress to multitudes of riches. All the princes wanted her as a bride, so they would go on a quest to get her.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, however, the one thing no one could get past, was the enormous fire-breathing dragon guardian.

Offspring of the great fire dragon Igneel, Natsu the dragon was one of the most powerful beings in the world. Princes cowered in fear at his name.

And yet, that wasn't enough to deter suitors. Every other day or so, richly dressed royals came to call, only to be chased away, coat tails aflame.

There were many theories behind why the dragon so fiercely guarded the princess.

Was he after her treasure?

Was he assigned to guard her?

Was he simply there by selfish will?

Alas, such thoughts were never answered, and those questions were merely carried along through rumors.

But what actually happened? What _was_ the relationship between the dragon and the princess? No one knew, until now.

 **...**

Lucy smiled, watching Natsu send another prince's royal cloak up in flames. She covered her mouth with her hand, both to keep from smiling and being impolite, and to seem shocked at Natsu's display.

In reality, this had happened so many times, Lucy was used to it. Sighing, she watched the royal hightail it out of the courtyard, and saw Natsu flying up to where she sat.

"Natsu!," she playfully scolded. "You just can't go sending suitors up in smoke like that! This princess needs a prince, you know."

With a flash, Natsu shrunk from a dragon to a human with shockingly pink hair. He landed on her windowsill. Bringing her forehead to his, he grinned. "But you're _my_ princess, Luce."

She playfully shoved him out of her window. Falling, Natsu's form twisted into a dragon that caught himself. He flapped back up, and growled. Lucy giggled. He was about to re-transform, but then another prince dashed into the arena.

"Fight me, foul dragon! For Princess Lucy!" He attempted to pull out a sword, but Natsu sent him flying in a ball of flames. Lucy laughed. Beckoning him to the top of the tower, she handed him a steak, which he promptly devoured.

Becoming a human, Natsu swung himself inside her tower. "Luce?," he asked, all tones of joking gone from his voice.

"Did you ever... think of escaping?" "Well, of course," answered Lucy. Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "Would you want to escape... with me?" Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Of course." She planted a kiss on his forehead. "Now, there's a suitor out there who wants to court me, so go send him in in flames, ok?" Natsu grinned. "Yes, princess!"

However, both Natsu and Lucy felt that this suitor was different. Without any terror, the prince wielded a striking sword. Lucy could see fear and fire in Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu!," she cheered. Sword and fire clashed, in a violent battle. The blade never seemed to stop swishing, and the fire was never extinguished. And then, fire and sword combined in an explosion.

Lucy covered her eyes, and then a form came out of the flaming wreckage. Squinting her eyes, she screamed.

It wasn't the pink hair. It wasn't the scarf. It wasn't the boy she had loved.

The prince roared and raised his sword high. Lucy fell to her knees sobbing. She heard the prince scaling the tower, but she ran and slammed the window shut.

Ignoring the loud knocking, the princess wept on her bed, crying for her lost love. "Natsu," she murmured.

As if hearing her call, the pink haired boy seemed to pass through the window. Lucy reached out her hand to him, except it went right through him.

He smiled wryly. "Sorry, Luce. Looks like we're not going to escape today." She threw herself at him, but of course, she passed right through him.

"You... you IDIOT!" Natsu reached out a hand to her, and she felt a cool breeze brush her chin. "Shh, Luce. I'll still be here for you, in here."

He held a hand over his heart, and she did the same. "In here," she mumbled, tears still running down her face.

Slowly, Natsu faded away, leaving Lucy clutching her hand over her heart and sobbing. She heard him say one more time,

"Goodbye, Luce."

 **Whelp. Angst? I know I said I wouldn't write any more angst, I'm sorry! However, I make no promises for the next chapters. Hehe. Also the prince in the chapter has no name. Acnologia? I'm not sure.**

 **No notes for this chapter, but if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	12. GaLe and the Fantasy Land Part 3

**Date: October 1, 2016**

Hammers clanged against metal, sparks flew. Gajeel sweated, feeling the heat warm his metal piercings.

"Stupid piercings," he grumbled. The metal he was working with overheated, and pieces fell off onto the ground. He cursed, started picking up the chunks of metal with tongs, and started melting them again.

"Four horseshoes, that's it," he muttered to himself. _Clang_. _Clang_. _Clang. Ting._

Whipping around, Gajeel saw a small twinkling light outside his window. Going to his window, he pried it open to show a small fairy.

She had blue hair and a orange dress. Her wings were a sparkling tangerine. She waved. He shook his head and groaned. "I'm seeing things again."

The fairy flew in and bopped him on the nose. "I'm real, you idiot!" "No, no," he disagreed. "Fairies are sissies, they wouldn't come to me."

"How rude! I am not a sissy!," she squeaked. Gajeel coughed. "If you insist, shorty." "I'M NOT A SHORTY!"

She dove angrily at him, throwing her tiny fists at his face. "Take that, and that, and this, and- OW!" Nursing her throbbing fist, she stepped back.

Gajeel blinked. "What happened, shrimp? Is my skin really that tough?" "No! It's your piercings!"

She gestured to the iron studs. "Iron burns fairies!" "Oh," muttered Gajeel, frowning. "Look, I really need to get back to my work now, ok, fairy?"

She nodded. "The name's Levy, by the way." She flew away, leaving a trail of orange sparkles. Gajeel started working on the horseshoes with renewed vigor.

He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Before leaving the forge to deliver the shoes, he momentarily paused, then left a small amber crystal on the windowsill, then turned and left.

 **...**

When the fairy came to visit him again, she was carrying a small package wrapped in a leaf. She smiled, and left it on his table.

He unfolded it, and inside was a sparkling stone, unfamiliar to him. "What's this?," he mumbled, picking it up.

"A silverstone!" He rolled it between his fingers, examining it. It felt smooth. The light danced across it, and when he looked through the center, he saw a little dewdrop, quivering.

"Thanks, I guess." Levy smiled. "No problem! It was a thanks for the gem you left for me...? I don't know your name yet, you know."

"Gajeel," he answered. He pulled out a pouch, and after contemplating the contents, pulled out a small blue gem.

He gave it to the smiling fairy. "Thank you!," she squealed. "I'll bring you something tomorrow!"

She flew off into the night. And thus began the trading of jewels between Gajeel the blacksmith, and Levy the fairy.

They had amassed quite a collection from the other. Gajeel still wore the silverstone on a wrist cuff, while Levy wore the amber jewel on a necklace.

However, all good things come to an end.

 **...**

Levy came to his window one night, cut and bruised. Gajeel quickly let her in. Before he could slam the window shut, however, 2 fairies in armor swooped in after.

"Fairy Levy McGarden. Halt! You stand under arrest for socializing with humanity, and exchanging goods. Sentence: eternity in prison, and removal of your wings." Gajeel momentarily paused as they backed the blue haired fairy into a corner.

"Oy! Eternity's harsh for a shrimp like her!" One of the guards turned to him with a blank face. "Fairy Levy has broken the Fairy Code. She should have been executed. The Fairy Royals show mercy."

"Mercy?," Gajeel spluttered. "You're chopping her wings off !" The guards didn't react. "Stand back, foolish human." They quickly grabbed Levy's arms and pinned them to her side. She struggled.

"Shrimp!," Gajeel called. He tried to grab the guards, but they were too fast. They each put on leather gloves, whipped out a pair of handcuffs, and Levy cried out in pain as they put it on.

The guards nodded. "Yes, iron is what fairies like you deserve." Gajeel tried once more to attack, but this time, one of the guards turned around and threw something sparkly at his face.

He froze, and realized he couldn't move. Levy could only follow the guards as they yanked her away. "Gajeel!," she cried out, but he couldn't respond.

When the fairies had gotten out of sight, Gajeel unfroze. He almost tried to follow them, but he found he couldn't leave the shop.

He growled. Slamming his fist on the table, he heard a small clang from the floor. Looking down at the ground, he noticed it.

It was a small gray jewel, emblazoned with a swirly G. Gajeel picked it up, and choked.

"I'll remember you, Levy."

 **...**

4 years had passed. Gajeel was a master blacksmith, known throughout the land. He created statues for royalty and sent them all over the world

His most famous statue was of a fairy with the name of 'Levy'.

The fairy, in the statue, was frozen in a state of weeping, shackles binding her wrists. The emotion captured in the piece was enough to bring even the most iron-hearted person to tears.

What caught people's eyes, however, was the glittering stone embedded in the fairy's headwear. Everyone noticed the G, and assumed was just the artist's signature.

However, the jewel reflected much more, and it showed on the base, where there was a short phrase carved there.

I said I would never forget you. -Gajeel

 **Oh boy. More angst. This time, it's GaLe! (Also, don't ask me how a relationship between a human and a fairy would have worked out. I didn't plan for that.)**

 **Notes:**

 **1) Silverstone is fictional. I don't know the physics of the dewdrop in the center, but I imagine there's little pockets of dew when you mine it, and if you mine the wrong place, you get splashed in the face with dew splash. Bonus: The water is delicious.**

 **So, that's all the notes for this chapter, and, if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~CleoKat**


	13. Jerza and the Fantasy Land Part 4

**Date: October 2, 2016**

Erza Scarlet.

The most honored knight in the region, she was the most powerful person in the land for miles.

She was the face of the Royal Guard, yet no one knew what lay behind the famous mask.

 **...**

A young Erza was sobbing in the corner, her red hair spilling over her shoulders. An equally young Jellal noticed her. He walked over.

"Scarlet, what's wrong?" Erza just sobbed louder. He reached over and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Jellal," she cried. "I'm just so tired of this."

Jellal nodded. Grabbing her hands, he turned her face up to look at her. "Erza, I promise I'll get you out of here, whatever it takes." "But what about everyone else?"

He hushed her. "Let's not worry about that now, okay? Now come on, the guards might come back any minute now."

 **...**

Years had passed, and Jellal and Erza both still remained in captivity. They dedicated all the time they had into escaping. Learning from the attempted escapes of other prisoners, watching, and waiting was what they commonly did.

One day, Erza ran up to where Jellal was furiously scribbling notes on a piece of paper. When he saw her, he noticed her teary eyes. "Scarlet, what brings you here?"

When she heard her name, she buried her face in his chest, tears flowing. Jellal wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her tangled locks. "Shh, Erza. What's wrong?"

"They killed him! He's dead!," she sobbed. "Who's dead?" "Grandpa Rob!" Jellal gasped softly. "No!" Grandpa Rob had been the only parental figure they'd had during the years imprisoned.

Erza wept herself to sleep that night, while Jellal stayed awake until the bright hours of dawn.

When Erza woke up, her blue haired friend was there, holding out a sheet of paper. "Scarlet! I've got the escape route!" The redhead cheered.

"I knew you could do it, Jellal!" He laughed. "I love your faith in me, Scarlet." She blushed, but hugged him anyways. "Now come on," he hissed, "for my plan to work, we've got to leave as soon as we can, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok!" When the guard came in throw the food into the cell, Jellal slowly slid his (extremely stale) piece of bread between the door so it didn't fully lock. As soon as the guard had left, they carefully pried open the door, and snuck out.

Following Jellal's strategy, the two children weaved their way through the fortress, until they were outside. Erza cheered. "We did it!" Jellal smiled.

"Yeah, Scarlet, we did it." Erza grabbed Jellal's hand and dragged him through the cool night air, oblivious to one final obstacle on the ground.

As her shoe crossed the gateway, a torch went up in flames, and a guard woke up and signaled the alarm. "Escapees!," he cried.

Erza and Jellal sprinted, but there was no way they could outrun the soldiers. Erza noticed Jellal lagging behind, and called out to him. "Hurry!"

He merely shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to her wordlessly, before pushing her into a bush and started running away.

She gasped. The soldiers noticed Jellal running and started heading in his direction. Realizing his plan, Erza tried to scream, but no sound escaped her mouth.

"You promised me you'd get us out of here!," she choked out, "That means you too!" Jellal's head turned while running, getting closer to the soldiers. They quickly trapped him and bound his arms. Erza's eyes filled with tears, hearing his final words to her.

"No, Erza. I promised that I'd get _you_ out of there. Whatever it took."

 **Well… that wasn't as well explained as the other one, I spent way less time on this one. Guess what! I actually have notes for this chapter! Also, angst! Notes:**

 **1) The only reason why Rob is in here is because he** ** _was_** **the only parental figure they had. Apparently Milliana and Co. don't exist in this AU.**

 **2) Speaking of this AU, it doesn't really have a setting, so I'll leave that up to be open ended.**

 **3) This one went through many different ideas. First, it was going to be a story of a knight and a bandit forbidden romance blah blah blah, with a tearful but mutual parting. Then, it jumped to the children idea, which then a mutual goodbye happened. Then I changed that to where Jellal wrote a letter to Erza instead of talking, and then I went to this ending. So yeah.**

 **So we're almost done with the Fantasy Pentology! (I don't know if that's the correct word for it, I can't find an accurate answer.) There's one more bonus chapter, and then it ends! Wow.**

 **That's all for today, and if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	14. Fairy Tail and the Fantasy Land Part 5

**Date: October 3, 2016**

 ** _…_**

 _With lowered eyes, Gajeel silently pulled Juvia's body down below the waves, and he swam beneath the deep. Gray stood up. Tears streaked down his face, as he watched what remained of the merfolk disappear, never to be seen again._

 **…**

A young Juvia sat up in the kiddy pool, spluttering. "Natsu!," she squeaked. "Did you have to pour ink all over Juvia and the pool? Mama's going to be upset at Juvia!" Gajeel didn't even speak, just stomped out of the pool toward the hose, dripping black ink as he went.

The pink haired child smiled. "But it was fun! Also, did you see how stupid Frost Face looked?" An equally young Gray looked up from his dramatic posing on the ground. "Shut it, Flame Brain!"

"You wanna fight, droopy eyes?" "Oh yeah, come fight me!" Natsu charged at Gray, cackling all the way. He tackled him into the kiddy pool, with Juvia diving out of the way as the black goop splattered everywhere.

"Eep!," kid Lucy squealed. "Natsu! You're getting ink all over my dress!" "So?," Natsu asked, looking up from punching Gray. Erza stood behind Lucy, fire in her eyes. "So," the redhead said, "you better stop splashing around, unless you want to fight _me_ as well!"

Natsu and Gray's voices went up two octaves. "Yes, Erza!" Juvia giggled, and then looked at Levy.

"Levy-san, are you writing all of this down?" The other bluenette nodded. "I plan to make it all into a book!" "Ooh! Let Juvia read!" The girl snatched the book, and started to read.

With several nods of approval, Juvia handed the book back to Levy. "Ah, Juvia always wanted to be a mermaid! And Gray-sama sounds so dreamy in the story!" Gray looked up. "Eh?!"

Juvia looked back at Gray, hearts in her eyes. "Gray-sama! Let's do it again! Maybe Levy-san will write us a romantic happily ever after!" His face froze, and then he started running away as fast as he could.

"Come back here, Gray-sama!," Juvia called, as she chased after the boy. Everyone else laughed, and Levy grinned, before picking up her pen to write it all down.

 **…**

 _"You... you IDIOT!" Natsu reached out a hand to her, and she felt a cool breeze brush her chin. "Shh, Luce. I'll still be here for you, in here."_

 _He held a hand over his heart, and she did the same. "In here," she mumbled, tears still running down her face._

 _Slowly, Natsu faded away, leaving Lucy clutching her hand over her heart and sobbing. She heard him say one more time,_

 _"Goodbye, Luce."_

 **…**

Lucy clung to the top of the ladder, watching Natsu jump off the top rung. "Natsu!," she scolded. That's not safe!" Gray nodded.

"Yeah, Flame Brain. That was such a dumb decision." "Fight me later, Ice Freak! Where's Acnologia?!" He looked for the black and blue haired playground bully, but he had already left. "Come back and fight me!," he called into the woods.

"It's no use, Natsu! Now get me down from here!" Levy quickly put down her book and ran to help. "Wait for me, Lu-chan! I'll help you!"

Erza, noticing the fallen book, picked it up and started to read. "This is very good!," she called up at Levy. "Natsu can shapeshift?" "I can?," Natsu asked. "Yeah," Levy said, wobbling precariously from the top of the 'tower'. "You can become a dragon!"

"Really?!" Natsu charged torward where Levy stood on the tower. "Can I fly? What color are my scales?" In his excitement, however, he bumped right into the foot of the ladder, causing it to sway precariously.

"Eep!" Lucy and Levy shrieked, clinging to each other. Gajeel stood doubled over in laughter nearby, and Juvia watched with an anxious expression. THe ladder dipped to the left, and started it's descent.

Lucy screamed. Levy screamed equally loud. "Eeeeeek!" The ladder hit the ground with a loud _thump._ Lucy and Levy catapulted through the air, only to land in the ink pool from earlier.

 _Splash._ "My new dress!," wailed Lucy. Levy sighed. "Natsu-san! This ink will take weeks to come out!" "Sorry," Natsu grinned.

Gajeel chuckled a few more times. "Gihihihihi. Salamander, you _are_ an idiot." Natsu leapt at him yelling, "Fight me, Gajeel!" Erza carefully laid down the book on a flat rock, before leaping into the fray as well.

"What have I told you about fighting!" Levy ran and picked up the book before any harm came to it. Rubbing her pen in the ink on her shirt, she opened up to the next page and started inscribing.

 **…**

 _What caught people's eyes, however, was the glittering stone embedded in the fairy's headwear. Everyone noticed the G, and assumed was just the artist's signature._

 _However, the jewel reflected much more, and it showed on the base, where there was a short phrase carved there._

 _"_ _I said I would never forget you." -Gajeel_

 **…**

 _Crunch._ "Gajeel!" Said person lifted up his shoe to show a crushed pile of rocks and twigs beneath his sole. "You stepped on the statue!" "Whoops. Oy, Shrimp! Here's your 'silverstone' back."

He threw the small pebble at the 'cage' under the slide, where Levy sat. "Ow!," she cried, as it hit her in the forehead. She picked it up jmkstored it in a little hole. There she kept a whole collection of shiny rocks and twigs.

Nodding with satisfaction, Levy ducked out of the small space, and ran over to Lucy. "Lu-chan! Did you get that all down?"

Lucy waved the book. "Yup!" "Ooh, show me!" Lucy handed the book to Levy, who quickly skimmed over the pages.

"This is good, Lu-chan!" "Thanks!" Gajeel stormed over and read over her shoulder.

"Yo, Shrimp. You _are_ like a fairy." Levy blushed, but Gajeel continued. "Because you're so tiny! Gihihihi."

"GAJEEL!," Levy yelled. "Gihihihi. Also, why'd you make a blacksmith?" "Because you work with metal, and you're a metal-head," offered Natsu.

Gajeel whirled around and socked the boy in the face. "Shaddup, Salamander!" "You wanna go?" "Bring it on!"

The two boys launched themselves at each other, promptly followed by Gray. "Oy! Ice Freak, get out of here!," complained Natsu. Gray didn't listen.

Lucy gently tugged the book back from Levy. "Levy-chan, can I add something?" "Sure!"

And with that, Lucy started adding more paragraphs, embellishing the scene in front of her.

 **…**

 _"You promised me you'd get us out of here!," she choked out, "That means you too!" Jellal's head turned while running, getting closer to the soldiers. They quickly trapped him and bound his arms. Erza's eyes filled with tears, hearing his final words to her._

 _"No, Erza. I promised that I'd get you out of there. Whatever it takes."_

 **…**

"Jellal," Erza called as she clambered out of the bush. Looking around for her blue-haired friend, another bluenette spoke.

"Juvia saw Jellal-san go that way." She pointed into the woods, where they heard a faint rustle of leaves.

"Jellal! Don't go that far!" They got no response. Erza dashed into the forest, followed by everyone else.

"Erza-chan! Juvia doesn't think it's a good idea to go this far into the woods!" "It's fine, Sprinkler." Lucy shook her head. "No, I think Juvia is right. It's almost dark, and we don't know the woods very well."

"Are you scared, Luce?," Natsu asked. "Because you'd be even more scared if I did... THIS!" As he yelled that, he jumped at her, and shone the flashlight in her face.

"EEK!," screamed Lucy. Erza whirled around and hit Natsu over the head with a twig. "Contain yourself!" "Yes, Erza," grumbled Natsu, nursing his head.

And so, the group ventured on, searching until the sky was dark. "G-guys? I-it's getting kind of dark. Can Juvia go home now?," asked the trembling blue-haired girl, who was hiding behind Gray.

Gray turned to look at her. "Come on, it's not that ba-" _Snap_. "EY!," he yelled, leaping away from the noise. Gajeel snorted. "You stepped on a twig, Frost-Face."

"I knew that!" Chuckling, the group kept moving, until Natsu mumbled...

"Uh, guys?" _Blink_. "I think the flashlight," _Blink_. "is about to die." Lucy jumped back. "No, I don't want to be left alone in the dark!" Erza shook her head.

"We won't leave until we find Jellalllll..." Her voice trailed off when the bushes started rustling. Everyone looked scared, and backed into a circle, glancing at the bushes.

 _Flicker_. _Rustle_. The bushes parted, slowly, slowly, until they parted to reveal a smiling Jellal.

"There you guys are! I was looking for you!" "Looking for us? We were looking for you!" "Oh. Sorry." Erza shook her head.

"Well, that's done, now does anyone know the way home?"

 **Epilogue:**

When the day was done, and the ink-splattered, sweaty, soaked group headed inside, Levy was the first one through the door. "Mama, mama!," she called. "Look what I wrote!"

 **Well… yeah! If anyone didn't get the idea, basically they were actually in a little kid AU, and little Levy/Lucy wrote it all down in fantasy form. In retrospect, I realize I probably Lucy would have wrote it, but i don't want to change it. Also, this chapter has not been through proofreading, as I'm already behind schedule, so forgive any spelling mistakes, please! Maybe I'll do it a different day.**

 **No notes for this chapter, but if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	15. Gruvia and the Airplane Turbulence

**Date: October 4, 2016**

 **Hiya, Cleo here, bringing you Gruvia! I'll say the rest at the end of this chapter, so yeah!**

 **Note: Unless Hiro Mashima writes exceedingly fluffy drabbles while listening to random Youtube covers, I am not Hiro Mashima. And since I'm not Hiro Mashima, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Gray crunched on the measly bag of pretzels offered to him, feeling the grainy texture between his teeth. Reaching for his drink, he tried to take a sip, only to be hit by a wave of ginger ale in his face from sudden turbulence.

 _"_ Attention, passengers. We have hit some turbulence, so stay seated." Gray cursed. _Would have been nice to know earlier._ He rubbed furiously at his eyes. _Ow, that hurts._ He noticed the girl next to him offering him a tissue, which he gladly accepted.

"Thanks," he muttered, wiping the stinging out of his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw the worried face of a bluenette shoved up _way_ too far into his personal space.

"Whoa, whoa!" He gently pushed her back into her seat. The girl flushed. "Juvia apologizes! But are you okay? Juvia thinks it would hurt to get soda in her eye!" "Yeah, it hurts, but it's not permanently harmful… is it?"

"Oh, no, no, Juvia doesn't think so. But Juvia can check!" Before Gray could do anything, the girl had pulled out her phone and started searching.

"Ok, so it says it will hurt, but you won't go blind." Gray grimaced. "That's good to hear." "Juvia will take care of you now. Lay back." "W-what?," started Gray, surprised by her change in attitude.

"Juvia thinks it would be better for you to lay back and close his eyes now. If you need anything, Juvia will get it for you…?" "Gray," he answered.

"Gray-sama!" She reached over and gently pressed his eyelids shut. "Juvia thinks you should stay like that, and Juvia will go to sleep now. Wake Juvia up if you need anything!"

With that, the girl curled up on her seat and fell asleep. Gray had started to drift off as well when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, and something tickling his neck.

He turned his head to see (with one eye) Juvia with her head on his shoulder, snoring delicately, her azure curls cascading around her. He grinned, not waking her up.

 _She'll wake up soon and get off,_ he assured himself. And with that, he dozed off as well.

Little did the two know, they were in for a very awkward situation when they woke up.

 **Yay! No more angst! Also, this was my own prompt, so no credits. Here's the prompt written out:**

 ** _You were my seat neighbor and I accidentally splashed soda in my face during turbulence and it hurts- OH GOSH_**

 **That was fun, and short. Also, just want to let you, I have another idea for a multi-chapter, but let's see how it turns out. The idea came from a short story we have to write in English class, so I'll write that story first. FUN FACT: I accidentally hurt at least 4 people in the feels with it, so I guess it's kind of feelsy?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	16. Gruvia and the Broken Window

**Date: October 5, 2016**

 **Hiya! Cleo here, bringing you more Gruvia! (Because Gruvia for life.) If you haven't noticed, by the way, I changed the title to** ** _A Drabble a Day,_** **because if fit better. This prompt is a random prompt from me that I feel the need to write, so random ideas, basically.**

 ** _I was moving into my new house and I may or may not have accidentally dropped something through your basement_**

Juvia huffed and puffed, trying to drag her sofa in through her door. Her best friend, Gajeel, chuckled at the sight.

"Gihihi, Sprinkler, you're putting it in the wrong way." Juvia noticed her mistake, and flushed. "U-um, of course!," she agreed, turning it the right way. Gajeel stepped forward and took the couch from her.

"Let me handle it, Sprinkler. Go grab a bunch of the random junk or whatever you have." "It's not junk!," Juvia pouted. "It's special to Juvia!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Still pouting, the bluenette ran to the car, and started piling on picture frames, books, and all of her merchandise for her favorite star.

She looked lovingly at the plushie perched on top of her many posters and albums in her pile. They were all of her favorite celebrity, Gray Fullbuster. Known all over the world, rumors had been spreading about him.

The famous Gray Fullbuster had mysteriously disappeared one day, 5 months and 8 days ago. Juvia knew because she had counted every single day since he vanished. She had devoted hours into researching whatever she could find about the cool celebrity, but she couldn't find anything.

So, Juvia had spent her days pining and hoping over the star instead. Sometime during that period, though, Gajeel had managed to convince her to move from her dingy little apartment into a small house in a cheap little neighborhood.

Juvia was lost in her thoughts when her pile started to wobble. She squeaked, but the pile wouldn't stay up. Slowly, things started to fall off one by one, and roll its way down to her neighbor's basement window.

"Eep!" She watched in slow motion as one of her more heavy pieces of merchandise tumbled toward the window. _Crash._ The merchandise didn't just stop at the window, oh no. The snowglobe smashed through the window, shattering it. All of the other merchandise followed after the snowglobe as well.

"Uh oh," Juvia froze. Someone cursed down in the basement, complaining, "What is _this?_ ". Juvia quickly ran over and looked through the hole, and a _very_ irritated face came up to look at her, cut and dripping with water and fake snow.

Juvia flinched as numerous thoughts ran through her head. _It's him- No! It can't be- but it looks like him, you'd know that face anywh- but- wh- how-?_ All the thoughts running through her head caused smoke to billow out of her ears, and her mind to go on overload.

"Hey," the neighbor coughed, waving a hand in front of her face. It was too late.

Juvia fell back, face scarlet and head steaming, and the neighbor squatted down next to her. He turned to Gajeel, who was clutching at his sides, dying of laughter. "Is she okay?"

Gajeel only managed to choke out a sentence before he turned away and went into her house.

"You know, you do have a big effect on her, _Gray Fullbuster._ "

 **Yes… I had fun with this. Also, Gray plushies! Aaaannddd… Celebrity Gray! I might actually write a second part to this, but let's see how bored I get.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	17. NaLu and the Spider Army

**Date: October 6, 2016**

 **Wow, am I cutting it close today. (It's totally not because I'm getting nostalgic over classic movies and TV shows from my childhood… yeah.) Anyways, NaLu, because I haven't written one in ages. Yes… Also, I'm writing 2 separate ones right now as well, (crossover and video games are the hints you get!) and this prompt is a random one I found on the Internet. So, here we go!**

 _Imagine your OTP trying to kill a spider._

Lucy screamed, and not only did it echo throughout her apartment, the sound could be heard down the street. Such a scream brought Natsu barreling in from the other room.

"Lucy!," he cried out. "Are you okay?" "N-no! There's a spider!" Happy padded in after him, giggling. "Lucy's scared of a spider?" "W-what? Just kill it, please!" She ran over and clung to Natsu's back, making him grin.

"I've got this, Luce! But seriously, it's just a spider!" "I-I don't care! Kill it!," she cried, burying her face into Natsu's scarf.

Natsu coughed, and blew a puff at fire at the, admittedly rather large, spider on the floor, before smashing it with a mop that Lucy handed him.

"It's dead, Luce!," he said proudly, not noticing her arms tightening around him. "N-natsu?" Lucy trembled, and started to shriek. Natsu slowly turned back to the dead spider.

The sight made even him jump back. Hundreds, maybe thousands of tiny spiders were spilling off of the bigger spider's corpse. Lucy trembled, and then with a flash, she had entered Horologium's safety.

The normally emotionless clock had a disgusted look on his face as he quickly exited the room. Natsu and Happy shrugged, and then started to face off with the baby spiders. Natsu puffed, scattering the baby spiders toward Happy's direction.

Happy flapped his wings, pushing them back. But the numbers kept coming. "New plan!," Natsu yelled. They regrouped. With Happy's flight, Natsu soared over the apartment, sending spurts of flames down upon the spiders.

Lucy sat outside inside Horolgium, trembling still. She sighed in relief when she heard Natsu's voice call.

"Yo! Luce, they're all gone!" "Oh, thank goodness! Thanks, Horologuim!" She tapped the clock with the key, and entered her apartment.

She screamed yet again. Not because there was a spider, no, they were all gone. What remained of her apartment, though, was a smoldering mess. Everything was on fire, and Natsu stood in the middle of it.

"Luce, look! No spiders!"

" _Natsu_!"

 **That was REALLY fun to write. Also, those horrors exist. Just look up wolf spider, and you get all these horrible stories. You see, the female wolf spider carries her tiny babies around on her abdomen, and when you kill her… they all scatter. EVERYWHERE. Not pretty.**

 **Yeah, I don't know if Lucy is scared of spiders. Let's pretend she is. In case she isn't already.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	18. GaLe and the Graffiti Wall

**Date: October 7, 2016**

 **Hiya! Cleo here, with GaLe! (Even though I'm really bad at writing it.) This prompt is an AU prompt from…** ** _perfectlyrose_** **on Tumblr. Who else? It's an art school AU prompt, so cool!**

 _They painted over that one wall in the main staircase again so I was going to paint some cool graffiti on it but you got there first_

Gajeel swung the bag back and forth, hearing the spray paint cans clank inside. "Gihihihi." He pulled out his leather sketch book and flipped to the marked page.

There it was. Gajeel's masterpiece. He had spent weeks thinking about it, drawing, erasing, coloring. But he had finished, somehow. And he had waited, impatiently, for the school to re-paint the big white wall in front of the staircase.

Gajeel had designed a swooping design, filled with dragons. He had imagine a gray dragon swirling in the middle. with several other dragons in the background. He smirked when he imagined his dark gray signature in bold letters at the bottom.

He would get in trouble, probably be forced to do service around campus for a week or two, but then he'd get back to his mischief. It was a flawless plan, except for… _them._

The hoodie-wearing person was busy painting an enormous mural over where _he_ was supposed to be painting! He watched in shock. No one had ever dared oppose him, Gajeel Redfox, and his graffiti territory.

However, that person seemed to either have not heard about him, or they were exceedingly stupid. Gaping, Gajeel watched the person paint (with actual paintbrushes, not spray paint) a giant book, with swirls, and images from famous fairy tales exploding from it.

As much as Gajeel hated to admit it, they were _good_. The pictures seemed to leap off the wall in spectacular colors. Nonetheless, it was still his space. He made a move to go up to the person, but noticed they had started to pack up and leave.

He noticed them step down, and then fold up something. _A step-ladder,_ he thought. _Gihihi, shorty._ He ran through the list of possible suspects in his head. Distracted, he didn't notice the person sign the mural, and turn.

 _What?,_ was the only thing running through his head when he saw her face. _No way._ It was Levy McGarden, a petite blue-haired girl who was the nerd of the classroom. No one really ever talked to her(besides Lucy Heartfilia), much less seen her sketchbook.

 _So this is what goes on in that shrimp's head?_ Gajeel watched from the shadows as she slunk away. After making sure she had left, he moved to her deserted position and contemplated the mural.

He ran his fingers over the metal cans in his bag. He could easily paint over the mural. He had enough paint for that. But… he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Instead, he noticed some unfinished parts at the top (probably because she was so short). He took out spray paint in the matching color, and started continuing the spirals.

Without realizing it, Gajeel had finished the painting. He glanced down at his watch. Mentally cursing, he started hurriedly packing away his spray paint.

He started sprinting away. And yet, before he left, he quickly ran back to the mural. He pulled out a can of dark gray spray paint, and bent down toward the signature.

 _Pscht._ **(AN: What noise does a spray paint can make?)** In a cloud of dark gray dust, Gajeel stood up again. Where Levy's signature was written, he had also written his signature, and had wrapped a dragon around both of their signatures.

 _There._ He stepped back. He glanced at his watch one more time, and full-on shot across the courtyard toward his dorm.

 _Wait until they see_ _ **that**_ **,** _Gihihihi_ **.**

 **Shortness! This was a nice chapter. I might actually draw Levy/Gajeel's murals. Dunne how I could show you though. Maybe one day.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	19. Gajeel, Juvia, and the Video Game

**Date: October 8, 2016**

 **Hiya! Cleo here, and today I'm bringing you… Gajeel and Juvia BroTP! Wow, Cleo, you didn't write a ship? That's right, I'm on a BroTP kick today, plus… THIS PROMPT! It was found on** ** _brotp-prompts_** **on Tumblr! Here we go!**

 _Person A introduces Person B to video games. Person A decides to let Person B win once or twice to give them a confidence boost, but turns out Person B doesn't need it because they're destroying Person A at every game._

Gajeel pulled out the console, and plugged it in. "Sprinkler," he called. "Ready!" Juvia came skipping in from the other room. "Yay, Gajeel-kun! Juvia can't wait to learn how to play video games!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sit down." He handed her a controller. "Look, Sprinkler. You gotta hit this button to move, and this button to attack." "Ah, Juvia understands! So what does this button mean?"

"That button does this." He gestured up at the screen, which had been turned on, and displayed their characters running around in the lobby. _Boom._ Juvia's character exploded.

Juvia shrieked. "J-juvia's character!" "Gihihi, don't worry. You'll respawn around… now." "Oh, good! Can Juvia change her character? Juvia doesn't like this dress."

Gajeel pointed at a small icon on the screen. "Right there." "Yay!," she cheered, pressing it. A long while later, Gajeel was asleep, and the girl had designed her character to look almost exactly like her.

Gajeel rolled up from his position on the floor. "Why'd that take you so lo- How did you even get that clothing option? That's not there for newbies!"

"Oh, Juvia traded for that!" "But… to trade… you have to be a higher level. And to be a higher level… you have to go on quests. When did you do that?" "Earlier!"

Gajeel shook his head. "I really don't understand. Whatever." He held up his controller. "Ready to start?" Juvia nodded. "Ready!"

Together, they joined a map. Gajeel chuckled. _Maybe I should let her get through the first few rounds, after all, she's inexperienced._ Those thoughts were proved pointless, however, when even when he tried, Juvia still beat him. First to the chests, first to the gate, first to defeat the enemies.

"Geez, Sprinkler, how'd you get so good at this," Gajeel complained, seeing his goal of being first being snatched from him again.

"Juvia listened well to the instructions!" "So did I!" The blue haired girl giggled, moving her avatar to open another chest, rewarding her with quite a few coins.

"Juvia doesn't know, but Juvia _does_ know, that if you don't move any faster, Juvia's going to beat your high score!," she cheered. Gajeel growled, and slammed the speed button on his controller.

"You're going down, Sprinkler." "Juvia doesn't think so!"

 **Gajeel and Juvia BroTP! Yeah! I love this BroTP. And guess what, I have notes for this chapter! NOTES:**

 **1) This game is not real, but if I had to choose a name for it, I guess I would name it… Moonstone Monarchy? It's the only name that I could come up with that doesn't exist in any form. I imagine there's a lobby, and then you do a map, go through several gates, and then you continue.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~CleoKat**


	20. Gruvia and the Birthday Cake

**Date: October 9, 2016**

 **Hiya, Cleo here! This is a prompt from my own mind, and it's kind of unfinished… To be honest, I only wrote this because I was hungry. Here we go!**

Juvia winced, feeling the hot of the chocolate drip onto her hand. "Gray-sama," she whined. Her boyfriend sighed, walked over, and held some ice over the hot spot. "Ah, thank you, Gray-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me when you need me again," he said as he walked back to his corner. "Okay!" The azure-haired girl whirled around the small kitchen, stirring, sprinkling, measuring.

Prying open the oven, she slid the pan into the heated space. "Ow!," she cried. Whipping her hand off of the tray, she quickly called Gray over.

"Again?" "Juvia doesn't mean to…" Gray just shrugged and cooled her hand down again. "Thank you!"

Placing a bowl on the counter, the girl immediately got to work on the pale blue frosting. She waved Gray over _again_. "Juvia…," he complained. "Just one thing, Gray-sama!" She held up two containers.

"Which sprinkles should Juvia use? The gold crystals, or the gold stars?" "This is for Lucy, right?" "Yes!" "I'm surprised at you. Wasn't she your 'love rival'?"

Juvia shook her head. "Not anymore! Now that Lucy-san has Natsu-kun, Juvia would be happy to bake for her birthday! Now, answer Juvia's question!" "Um… I guess the gold stars?"

"Okay, whatever Gray-sama says!" She gently herded him back to his chair, amidst his protests of, "Well, you asked!" "Yes, yes, well Juvia needs to work now."

After Juvia had finished mixing the frosting, she set everything down in a neat line, and glanced at the kitchen timer. "2 minutes left," she noted.

"Juvia has time!" She scampered over to Gray. "Gray-sama! Juvia's hand is sore!" Gray snorted, but complied by wrapping his hands around hers. "You know, I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose."

"Why would Juvia do that?," she asked, blinking up at him. He pulled up her hand. "This." Juvia sighed. "Well, okay, maybe Juvia-" _Beep_.

She pulled away. "Ooh, the cake is done!" Leaving Gray behind, the girl bounced over and removed the cake from the oven.

A small shriek came from the blue-haired girl. "Gray-sama! Juvia burned herself!" "Get some ice," he called back. "But _you're_ Juvia's ice!" "Not necessarily, we have some in the fridge!"

"But Gray-sama…"

" _No._ "

 **Not my favorite, but I was really hungry. Also, it's a vanilla cake, with keys as decoration. Yeah. I also put NaLu, because why not?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Also, we hit a thousand views! Celebrate!**

 **Shoutout to everyone who reviewed, the ones I mentioned previously, and this new one:**

 ** _inukekarynatsusu_**

 **And shoutout to these people who have favorited/followed:**

 ** _inukekarynatsusu_**

 ** _pachys88_**

 ** _31_**

 ** _Hellfire Dragon Knight_**

 **You all have my gratitude!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~CleoKat**


	21. Gruvia and the Flower Shop Part 1

**Hi, everyone! This is a prompt of my own idea, and of course, it's Gruvia, because I can. And… it's a Florist AU! Not much to say, so here we go!**

 **Warning: OOC! Very OOC!**

 **Update: Not as OOC as I thought, but still slightly OOC…**

 _Ding._ The shop bell dinged as the door flew open. Juvia looked up from her spot at the cashier and waved. "Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?" A man stood at the counter, looking upset.

"I need a bouquet of 12 assorted flowers, with a card." "Of course! What would you like the card to say?" "Sorry for destroying your equipment, Gray."

Juvia stifled a laugh, but wrote it down. "Anything else?" "No, that would be it. But can I have it done now?" "Yes," she answered. "However, you might have to wait a while."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry please." Gray moved off to the side, tapping his feet impatiently. Juvia scurried out from behind the counter.

"Let's see." She hurried around the shop, selecting flowers. "We need some hyacinths, both colors, some white tulips, that's 4, some Stars of Bethlehem…"

Soon enough, she had went back to the counter, and called him over. "Okay! So in here, we have aqua-blue and violet hyacinths, white tulips, Stars of Bethlehem, white orchids, and carnations. That should be sufficient. Twelve dollars, please."

"That's cheap," muttered Gray, handing her the money. Juvia nodded. "Yes, we are known as one of the cheapest flowers in the area! Oh, and before you leave, Juvia would like to give you this!"

She reached behind the counter and handed him a purple flower. "Juvia wants you to have this _Gloxinia,_ no cost, and Juvia hopes you have a better day!" "Uh, thanks…" Gray took the flower, and the bouquet, and left the shop.

 **…**

The next time Juvia saw the man, he was in a happier mood, humming a small tune. "Hello, Gray-sama!" "Um, hi, Juvia?" "What do you need to buy today?"

"Well, I need a birthday bouquet for a friend. 12 flowers, please." "Of course, Juvia will be right on that! When is your friend's birthday?" "July 1st."

"Of course. Juvia has actually prepared a list for July birthdays!" She pulled out a notepad from under the counter. "Oh, Gajeel-kun!," she called.

A surly looking man stormed about of the back room. "Yes, Sprinkler? Juvia needs you to grab some flowers! Here's the list!" Gajeel grabbed it and looked it over. "Mhm."

He went off to choose the right ones. Juvia nodded. "Gajeel-kun has been working with the flowers much longer than Juvia, so he knows them like the back of his hand!"

Proving her point, Gajeel dropped the flowers on the counter, and headed back to the back. **(AN: Heh. )**

Juvia wrapped them nicely and tied the ribbon. She slid the bouquet over to Gray. "There you go. Now in there you have the July and Cancer flowers, cornflower, Queen Anne's Lace, larkspur, some ferns for an accent, some plumbago, passionflower, hydrangea, iris, white roses, and a few bird-of-paradises. "

Gray looked slightly shocked at all the names, but nodded and took the bouquet. "Thanks," he said. Juvia ducked under the counter and pulled out another flower. "Ah, Juvia wants to give you another flower, even if you are happier today. This is a _sunflower,_ but Juvia assumes you know this."

"Yeah… thanks." With that, Gray, the sunflower, and the birthday bouquet left through the door.

Juvia, watching him go, surveyed the content of her shop, choosing what flower she would give to Gray the next time.

 **Yeah! If you couldn't tell, this is going to be a multiple part series, for Gruvia, with sprinklings of other couples. And guess what, I have notes!:**

 **1) If you know the meanings of the flowers, (or have to look it up, that's fine), one, you can write it in a review for a shoutout, and two, it will help see Juvia's emotions a** ** _little_** **clearer, even though I'm sure you all basically know what she's thinking.**

 **2) I'm spending** ** _way_** **too much time looking up these flowers, and if you look up the definitions, it's actually really fascinating!**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~CleoKat**


	22. Juvia and the Flower Shop Part 2

**Date: October 11, 2016**

 **Hiya, Cleo here… Gee… I have to admit, I'm not feeling the most energized today… so forgive my weird writing. I'm continuing the Florist AU today... so… enjoy!**

"Welcome!," called Juvia. In walked a blonde haired girl. "Achoo!" She sniffled, rubbing her red nose. Juvia looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, allergies. Actually, on that topic…" She pulled out a bouquet that looked familiar to Juvia. "Ah, Juvia knows that bouquet! That means you're friends with Gray-sama, then! Happy belated birthday!"

"Um, yeah? How did you know?" "Juvia made that bouquet! Now, what do you think you're allergic to…" "Lucy," the girl finished. "I think it's the cornflowers, but I'm not sure."

"Juvia thinks it might be the cornflowers as well. Juvia will fix that now. Do you have any preferences for flower types?" "No, anything would be good, but also, can you make me a bouquet that says 'gee, thanks for getting me a bouquet of flowers I'm allergic to?'"

Juvia laughed. "Yes, Juvia can do that. Now, how do these look?" Lucy looked. In the bouquet, Juvia had removed the cornflowers, and instead, had tucked in some yellow star-shaped flowers. "Oh, that's lovely! What kind is it?"

"It's Hypoxia, actually. Juvia chose it because it matched your earrings!" Lucy nodded, touching her dangling star earrings. "Well, thank you. So about that other bouquet…"

"Yes, Juvia has the perfect mix for that." She reached over and took a few flowers from nearby pots.

She waved Lucy over the counter, and spread the flowers out on the counter. "Do these sound good?" "Depends on the meanings. What are they?"

"Well these ones," gestured Juvia, "are orange lilies. They represent hate, while those ones are ice plants, they mean, _your looks freeze me,_ " Lucy stifled a laugh at that one.

"That's meadowsweet, for uselessness, hmm, begonias for _beware,_ because Juvia assumes this qualifies as revenge, and finally for _thanks,_ Juvia put in some pink roses."

"That's perfect!" "Yes, Juvia thinks so as well. That will be five dollars please." Lucy handed over the money, and started to leave, but Juvia called her back.

"Please give Gray-sama this for Juvia!" She handed Lucy a pink rose. "What? Yeah, I'll give it to him. Is that it? Okay, bye!"

And with that, Lucy left the shop and Juvia stood at the cashier, counting the money.

Totomaru came out of the back room and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ame-onna, why are we missing 12 dollars?" She whipped around. "That can't be. There hasn't been any robberies, barely any customers… except for…" Her face flushed.

Totomaru poked her. "Ame-onna? Ame-onna?" Juvia shook her head. "Never mind. Juvia will cover it with her salary tomorrow. Juvia is sorry." "Aria's going to be sad, you know." "Juvia will handle it, Totomaru-san."

"If you say so," said the man skeptically, leaving. When he had left, Juvia mentally cursed herself.

"Bad Juvia! Next time she will ask Gray-sama to pay! Maybe…"

 **Merp. This chapter was originally going to have two parts, but it got a bit long, so I passed. I have a few notes for this chapter, though:**

 **1) These flower meanings are inconsistent, so sorry if they aren't what they are when you look them up.**

 **2) I now realize 12 dollars is expensive. Whoops. Ignore that, please.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	23. Fairy Tail and Pokemon Go

**Hiya! Cleo here, bringing you a Pokemon Go Drabble, because Pokemon is awesome, and I'm already writing a separate Pokemon/Fairy Tail drabble, with the help of SnowyOwlAssassin, so in the meantime, enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Go… or Fairy Tail. How sad. *Aria cries***

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu ran around the guild, holding up his phone. Laxus dodged out of the way. "Geez, Natsu! Why are you freaking out so much?"

"THERE'S A CHARMELEON AND I WANT TO CATCH IT!" Gray looked up from his spot at the corner, smirking. "Chill, Flame Brain." "Gray-sama," teased Juvia, "You say that, but Juvia can see you catching that Lapras." He shrugged and raised his phone.

"Well, you know you caught it too," called Lucy. "That's true, Love Rival!" "I'm not your love rival!" "Juvia will not stop calling you that until you tell Natsu-kun that you like him!" Natsu momentarily paused from his Charmeleon quest.

"What?" Lucy flushed. "Nothing! Nothing, go back to your Char-something something." "Charmeleon, and he's right about… THERE!" He paused, and started rapid firing Pokeballs at the Fire Pokemon.

"Stay," he pleaded, "Stay, stay, stay… YES!" Lucy continued talking. "Anyways, I don't see the fuss about all this Pokemon stuff. I mean- " Natsu ran up and shoved his phone in her face. "It's fun though, Luce!" Mira nodded from behind the counter. "He has a point, Lucy. See?"

She slid her phone across the counter, showing Lucy a pink Pokemon. "This is my little Fluffle-puff!" Natsu squinted at the screen. "Mira… that's a Clefairy." "No, her name is Fluffle-puff!"

Just then, Gajeel stormed in, and sat on a bar stool. He grumbled. "Stupid Magneton…" "What, did you lose it?" "Yeah, the one _vaguely_ metal Pokemon and **Shrimp** got it!" Speaking of her, Levy skipped into the guild hall, humming in victory.

"Lu-chan! Look what I caught!" Lucy merely glanced at the pokemon. "Oh, that's nice, Levy-chan." "Lu-chan…" "Ok, sorry! I'm just not into Pokemon Go that much!"

Cana leaned back. "I feel ya, girl." Levy grabbed Lucy's purse. "Levy-chan!" The bluenette started fiddling with her phone. "What are you doing?!" "Making you a Pokemon Go account," she answered.

"I don't want one, though! Go make Cana one if you want to make someone one!" "No, Cana is unfixable. You, on the other hand…" "Ugh."

Soon enough, a Pokemon account was made for Lucy, and she had caught her first Pidgey. "It's just a bird," she grumbled. Levy giggled. "Don't worry, Lu-chan! It gets better as you go on! Now, do you think you've got this?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can figure it out as I go on." "Okay! Now that that's settled, we have to choose your team for later!" "Team?" "Oh, you haven't unlocked it yet, but you'll be able to pick a team at level 5."

"Now, I'm expecting you to pick Mystic." "Why?" "Mystic is the thinking team, Lu-chan!" "Oh, in that case-" "No! Luce, be on my team!," whined Natsu. "What's your team?"

"Valor, it's the fire team!" Gray piped up from the corner. "Nah, Mystic's the best." "Juvia agrees with Gray-sama!" Gajeel sighed. "I'm on Team Valor because there's no metal team."

Mira waved. "Team Valor is nice, I love the color!" Lucy, who had started looking up the teams, interjected. "What about Team Instinct?"

A hush fell over the guild. Natsu regarded her warily. "We don't talk about Instinct," whispered Levy. "Yeah," offered Gray, "it's not a good team."

No one spoke, but no one noticed Laxus rising out of his seat, electricity crackling.

"What did you say about _my_ team?"

 **Uh oh, beware of angry Laxus. And guess what, I have notes for this chapter! NOTES:**

 **1) Do not flame on opposing teams! This is not meant to be rude to other teams, nor is it meant to be taken seriously. Instinct is not bad at all. Also, no, I am not Team Mystic.**

 **2) We need more Steel Types for our 'Gajeel-kun'. And more Ice types.**

 **3) The next day, a gym was placed at Fairy Tail. Many battles ensued, in-game, and out. Juvia conquered them all, however, with her Gyarados, and lots of Hyper Potions.**

 **Thats all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	24. Gruvia and the Star Singer

**So… I'm really tired today, and so this is going to be a short chapter. Really short. And… yeah. I don't know, so here we go! (Hehehe, rhymes)**

The girl stepped up to the podium, her azure locks falling over her shoulders. _Screeeeeeech._ Feedback echoed from the microphone.

The audience covered their ears, while the girl did the same. "Ah," she started. "That's a good start. Juvia apologizes." The audience laughed as well.

Still smiling, the girl started to sing.

" _Water was flooding my mind, it's roaring waves crashed over me._

 _And the rain, was pouring down, slowly, weighting me down to the ground,_

 _The thoughts I thought, hurt my heart…"_

The audience watched in awe, hearing her beautiful voice resound through the hall. She closed her eyes, feeling the music rush through her.

" _And yet, you came, and took it away, and I said goodbye, goodbye, to the rain._

 _Say goodbye to the dark clouds, say goodbye to the storms,_

 _Say hello to the sunshine, all golden and warm."_

She poured her heart into the lyrics, hoping to touch the heart of everyone in the audience.

" _And I know, if you're there, the rain will be no more,_

 _so please, won't you please,_

 _stay, and be mine, forever, and ever,_

 _more…"_

She pulled back from the microphone, smiling. "So," she breathlessly asked, "what did you think?" The audience whooped and cheered, but in reality, she was looking for a certain person.

Then, she saw him. "Gray-sama! Come up here!" Her boyfriend shook his head from the crowd. However, the group of people surrounding him pushed him forward until he was on the podium as well.

"Everyone, meet Gray-sama! He is Juvia's boyfriend, and the person who took away Juvia's rain!" The audience politely clapped.

She leaned close to the microphone and in a stage whisper, said,

"And he's _Juvia's,_ so he's taken."

The audience laughed, but little did they know, she was serious.

 **Meh. This is really annoying. Also, this song doesn't exist.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	25. GaLe and the Stress Break

**Date: October 14, 2016**

 **Hey, this is Cleo here. Yeah, I'm** ** _really_** **stressed today, so have a drabble about that. Mwahahaha. *gets smacked in the face with procrastination***

Gajeel peered over Levy's shoulder, watching her work. "Shrimp," he complained. "I'm bored." She hushed him. "Shh, these are important documents. Now, go get me these books." She pressed a list into his hand.

Gajeel snorted, but complied. "Lily," he called. The cat, in his big form, moved over, dragging a ladder with him. Gajeel took the ladder, and propped it up under the tallest shelf.

He climbed the ladder and collected the books that Levy wanted. Clambering down the ladder, he went back over to her and plonked the books down next to her.

The girl barely glanced up. "Thanks." Gajeel tapped his fingers, impatiently waiting for her to be done. Gradually, she filled up a page, and Gajeel prepared for her to be done.

 _Almost, almost,_ and then… she turned the page. Gajeel coughed. "Nope." He reached over and picked up the girl, draping her over his shoulder. "You're coming with me, shrimp."

"Hey!," the girl shrieked in protest. Her cries fell upon deaf ears. Instead, Gajeel brought her up to the top of a nearby hill, and sat her down on the ground.

"Why'd you take me up here? I have work to do!" "Nah, you need a break." He got up, and Levy started to stand as well. He gently pushed her back down.

"Stay, Shrimp, I'm just going over there." Going behind a nearby tree, he grabbed a blanket and basket. He returned to the where Levy was sitting, and started unpacking the basket, and unfolding the blanket.

Levy looked up at him. "A picnic? Gajeel…" He folded his arms. "Look, Shrimp, you've been working hard, and you needed a break." Levy just stared at him. "Yo, Shrimp, you okay?"

She leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble. "Woah, get off me!" She fell back, blushing, before returning to her seat on the blanket, patting the seat next to her.

"Come on, sit with me!" Gajeel slowly sat down next to her, and together they started to feast on the spread in front of them.

When they had finished, Levy happily leaned back on her arms. "That was fun, wasn't it?," she asked.

Gajeel agreed.

"Yes, yes it was."

 **Yeah! That was fun. Kinda. GaLe, haven't done that in a while.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	26. Angel and the Prank BroTP

**Date: October 15, 2016**

 **Hiya! Cleo here, starting a new challenge! I'm starting an Alphabet challenge, except with characters. Now, I'm doing characters with less fanfiction, so basically not anyone from Team Natsu, or Fairy Tail Team B for the GMG. (Laxus, Mirajane, Jellal, Juvia, and Gajeel.) I probably won't do Levy either. Sorry if you like those characters, they still will be there, it just won't be centered around them. So, here we go!**

 _A is for Angel_

Angel slid down onto the log next to Meredy, sighing. The pink-haired girl looked at her. "Hi," she greeted. "Ugh," Angel responded.

"Why are you over here?," Meredy asked, "You never talk to me." Angel looked at her with slight contempt. "Well, normally I wouldn't except, the boys are being idiots right now."

She gestured at the clearing where everyone else was gathered. "Dark Capriccio!," they heard Macbeth yell. Jellal responded with, "Grand Chariot!" A constellation flared in the sky, before firing down golden jets of light.

Meredy winced. "Geez." "Mhm." They sat in silence for a bit, until Meredy spoke. "So… do you want me to call you Angel, or Sorano?"

"Excuse me?" "Yeah, because I've heard your old teammates call you Angel, but Jellal calls you Sorano, so what should I call you?" "Angel," was the response.

"Okay, Angel." Silence. Meredy spoke yet again. "So… you want to go prank them?" "What?" "I mean," she repeated, "Do you want to go annoy them with tricks?"

Angel regarded her warily, before nodding. "…Yeah. What's the plan?"

 **…**

Meredy held up her wrist, and tried to connect to Jellal. "Come on, come on… Aha!" A pink ring popped up around her wrist. Angel watched with intrigue. "Now?" "Look!" Looking to where Meredy was pointing, she saw that a matching ring had appeared on Jellal as well.

"Maguilty Sense?" "Yup, now let's move! They can't be able to see us." Meredy pulled Angel behind a nearby tree. "Are you ready?"

"…Yeah?" As she said that, Meredy picked up a nearby stick and jabbed herself in the thigh. "Ow," they heard Jellal exclaim. Peeking out from behind the tree, Angel saw Jellal stagger, causing Sawyer to launch right over him.

He skidded and swerved. "Woah, what happened?" Jellal clutched his thigh. "I don't know, something cramped or something." Macbeth laughed. "Jellal getting sore?" "In your dreams," he said, getting up until…

Meredy stifled a shriek, as Angel wriggled her fingers under her neck. "What… hehehe… are you… hahaha… doing?!" Angel hushed her. "Just watch."

They both turned to see Jellal had fallen over and was writhing and laughing on the ground. The battle temporarily paused, and everyone gathered around Jellal.

Sawyer waved a hand in front of his face. "Umm…" Richard clapped his hands together. "Is he okay?" Macbeth shrugged. "Probably just some random magic." "Wait…," interjected Erik.

"Is that… Maguilty Sense?" Jellal coughed, and in between laughs choked out, "Maguilty Sense? Oh no. MEREDY!" The girl immediately broke off the sensory link and started running, dragging Angel with her.

Jellal chased after them, along with the rest of Crime Sorciere. "Meredy, you get back here now!" "Angel, what was that?! Come back!"

"Nope!," she yelled. Meredy agreed.

"Run!"

 **This was fun. I definitely made the Oracion Seis OOC, but that was still fun. Basically, I now am having wayyyyy too much fun with the Angel and Meredy BroTP. Notes:**

 **1) Maybe this is an AU? Not too big of an AU though. Maybe more of a situation where they actually have peace? And Jellal is being a little crazy?**

 **2) Ticklish Jellal. Please make this a thing.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	27. Bickslow and the Acrobatic Clearing

**Hiya! I'm back! Today, I'm bringing you another chapter of the Alphabet Challenge. Personally this is oing to be a fun one, and i hope you like it!**

 _B is for Bickslow_

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" The little wooden dolls soared around the guild, annoying everyone with their endless chorus.

Finally, Lucy snapped. "Would you guys just shut up?!" "Aww, aww, aww," they complained.

They flew over to the big man with a visor. "Did someone hurt you, babies?," cooed Bickslow. Evergreen made a noise.

"As if. They can take care of themselves!" Bickslow stuck out his tongue, revealing his Fairy Tail stamp. "Nyeh, don't be mean to my babies, go talk to Elfman or something!"

"How rude!" She smacked him over the head with her fan, but stormed over to Elfman anyways. Freed snorted. "Good going, Bickslow. Now she's going to be turning you to stone in her sleep again."

"Aww, don't be such a buzzkill. It was funny!" "Tell her that, though." Bickslow didn't respond, however. He just flipped up on his hands and started walking away.

Laxus looked up from his table, watching him go. "Yo, Bickslow! Where you going?"

The feather from his visor fell over his face as he responded. "Out," His babies repeated the call. "Out! Out! Out! Out!"

Laxus grumbled. "You better not be blowing anything up again." "Nah, that's Natsu's job." Said person leapt up.

"Hey!" Bickslow continued walking away on his hands. Before they knew it, he had left the guild hall and was marching forward, still on his hands.

Freed watched him go. "Where's he off to? Normally he doesn't hurry like that." Laxus shrugged. "I dunno." Freed got up, sighing. "I'll go look for him."

"He's going to go break something, that idiot," Evergreen grumbled, as she rushed over as well.

Lexus didn't move, so only those 2 went after him. They followed him for over an hour, and then they saw him flip right side up again and go up a hill.

"Where's he going?," complained Evergreen. "I don't know," answered Freed. "Perhaps we should go follow him."

When they had reached the top of the hill, they heard Bickslow's babies cheering. "Bickslow, Bickslow, Bickslow!"

The scene startled them. It was Bickslow all right, arms stretched out, walking across a tightrope with perfect balance. The babies flew around his head, offering encouragement.

They watched as he juggled and did random magic tricks in the clearing. Freed gaped. "Wow..." Evergreen agreed.

"Hey!," yelled Bickslow. Freed and Evergreen froze, only for Bickslow to call them out. "Come on!" The babies echoed his words.

Reluctantly, they stepped out of the trees. Bickslow pushed them onto one of the balance beam, smiling sinisterly. "Well? Get going!"

And so began an afternoon of pain, and a tomorrow of sore muscles.

 **Well then. That ending was meh, but I rest my case. Bickslow is one of my favorite characters, (for some reason) and that's it. NOTES:**

 **1) The hint for next chapter is… C is for Co… duh. You don't need to know more.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	28. Coco and the Fairy Tail

**Oct 17, 2016**

 **Yo! Today is a little bit different, because I decided to write it in Edolas! I do hope you enjoy this…**

 _Knock knock_. Lucy Ashley sighed, getting up from her table to open the door, hitting Natsu Dragion over the head on the way. "OW!," he whimpered, but she didn't listen.

Lucy pried open the door to reveal the dog eared girl, ears wagging as she jogged in place. "Hey, you're that Coco from the palace!" The girl saluted. "Yup, that's me!"

Juvia looked up. "What're you doing here?" "I've been sent on an errand to deliver something," she replied, holding up a envelope. "It's a secret letter from King Mystogan himself! Even I don't know what's in it!"

"Oh really?," said Lucy, taking the envelope. Tearing it open, she started to read. "Mhm, yeah, okay." She took the letter and passed it around the guild. Gray clapped enthusiastically. "Juvia-chan, won't this be fun?"

The blue haired girl shrugged. "Sure, we can do it." "You're the best, Juvia-chan!" "Shut up."

When the paper reached Cana, she nodded. "Yes, this seems fine." She adjusted the rim of her hat. "So, Coco, how much time do you have?" "Oh, he said not to rush it, so I have a while." "Then could you perhaps stay for a while?" Coco looked torn. "Well, I guess I could stay... oh, but I want to get back as soon as possible..."

Lucy patted her on the shoulder (very roughly). "C'mon, stay." "Um... okay." Slightly reluctantly, the girl moved over to sit on a stool next to Cana. "Would you like some tea?" "I guess it would be good..."

Her legs tapped impatiently. Cana poured her a cup, and Coco gulped it down. "That was nice," she exclaimed, bounding off the stool, "but if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get back to the castle now."

This time, it was Juvia who blocked her path. "Don't leave so early, little girl." Coco pouted. "I'm not little!" "You're smaller then me, you're little." Gray spoke. "Juvia-chan, be nice." "I am!"

"Juvia-chan..." "Whatever. Come on." She grabbed the girl by the hand, and started dragging her to the back of the guild. "I think Levy is setting something up in the back of the guild hall."

"W-what? I-i have to go now!" She struggled, but Juvia's grip was stronger. Eventually, the guild trailed after her, leaving Mystogan's letter on the table.

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I am sending you Coco under the "errand" of delivering this letter. When she arrives, please let her relax there for a few hours. She has been working exceptionally hard, and I feel Fairy Tail is the right place for her to cool down._

 _Thank you, King Mystogan._

 **Fun fact: I basically wrote this Coco from the wiki page, because I had no idea how to write her, so sorry for OOC. Might as well say, I needed more Edo-Natsu but he wouldn't fit…**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	29. Deneb and the Celestial World

**Hiya, Cleo here, bringing you part 4 of the Alphabet challenge.**

 **Warning: OC!**

 _D is for Deneb_

Back, Deneb, thank you." The swan spirit teleported back to the Celestial world in a flash.

"Ugh," he grumbled. "Patronizing humans." "Deneb! Deneb! Deneb!," he heard.

That was followed by a flash of white swooping towards him, still calling his name. "Cygnus," Deneb acknowledged.

The other swan spirit skidded to a stop at his feet. He straightened up, revealing his slightly rumpled white coat with feathery wings attached.

"Didya get back from an adventure? What was it like out there?" "The humans were patronizing again." Cygnus pulled a face. "Aw, that's not fun. I wish my owner actually summoned me."

Deneb tentatively reached out and patted the pouting spirit on his fluffy white hair. "You'll get summoned one day, maybe." "You really think so?," cheered Cygnus, perking up once more.

"I guess." "You're the best!" Cygnus threw his arms around Deneb's waist (because that's about as high as he could reach), causing the older swan to stumble back.

"Hey, hey, you're trying to strangle me, aren't you?" "Nope! Anyway, didya fight anything cool today?"

"Well, there was this weird shark," started Deneb, "and she had a human kappa-son..."

He started regaling Cygnus with tales of his battle, drawing other spirits closer and closer, until a circle surrounded Deneb and his magical storytelling.

"And then I got sent back... WAIT, WHY ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE STARING AT ME!?"

 **I didn't really like the ending, but I do kinda like how this story came out... NOTES:**

 **1) Yes, Cygnus is an OC, I don't know if someone made him already, but here he is. When researching, I found that Deneb was actually a star in Cygnus, called the Alpha Cygni, so I wanted to make them friends.**

 **2) I imagine that Deneb can be good at storytelling, but doesn't socialize.**

 **3) Also, basically, Cygnus is either a key that someone has lost or just forgets about, leaving him without use.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	30. Erik and the Oracion Séis

**Hiya! Cleo here, bringing you more of the alphabet challenge! Today is fun, but you will have to assume the general age of 12 for them unless it say something else.**

 **Warning: OOC**

 _E is for Erik_

 **Angel:**

He saw Angel as the annoying, bratty, little sister that he never had. As a child, she was always weepy and weak, but as time went by, he thought maybe the Oracion Séis had rubbed off on her.

She had gotten stronger, no doubt, yet her weird tendency to obsess over angels had only gotten larger.

The first time he had asked her about that, she had gotten this weird dreamy look in her eyes. "I want to be an angel, and go up into the heavens in a blaze of glory."

He had backed off then, but asked her again in the year X791. "So... Why do you like angels again?" "Shut up," she had responded. "They're pretty, like me."

He had snorted, and she had tried to hit him on the head. He had dodged, luckily. That girl hit hard!

Angel was nice when she needed to be, though. In prison, when he had finally met Kinana/Cubellios and was all mopey at being separated, she had done her best to comfort him.

"Look, you'll see her again, probably," she said through the aisle. He heard her thoughts, however, and they were a lot nicer.

"Thanks," he had replied. "Good, you're better now. So, how are we gonna get out of here?"

 **Hoteye** :

He saw Hoteye as the slightly weird uncle-y brother he never had. Hoteye was normally the one who cooked for the Oracion Séis, and made extra for Cobra because of his appetite.

He had watched Hoteye grow through the years, slowly becoming more boxy shaped. Of course, the young Cobra was very curious, and had fired off question after question.

Hoteye had regarded him thoughtfully. "I actually don't know," he said, rubbing one of the flat sides of his chin. "I just... grew like that. Exactly."

"Exactly? Actually, never mind." Hoteye tried to teach Cobra how to cook one time. It had not been successful.

Somehow, Cobra had managed to poison the rest of the Oracion Séis with a simple stew. The epidemic caused them to writhe in pain for a week.

After that fateful day, Cobra was banned from the kitchen forever more.

 **Racer:**

He saw Racer as the competitive brother he never had. With Racer's need for speed, and Cobra's inability to turn down a challenge, races often ensued around the empty Nirvana.

They had scrambled through the empty halls, Cobra riding Cubellios, and Racer attempting to slow down his surroundings, laughing and making crude jokes on the way. They dodged Brain and Hoteye, made it a point to almost run over Angel everytime, and commonly dragged Midnight on races as well.

One of their most memorable races was when Racer had turned 12. Blissfully unaware of Brain's plans, the two had called everyone to join them as they whirled around corners and through rooms.

Along the way, however, they had taken a wrong turn, and had gotten trapped in a locked room. The young Oracion Séis (without Brain) stayed in that room for several hours. Eventually Brain had found them though.

They didn't recall who had won, but they looked back fondly on that special race.

 **Midnight:**

He saw Midnight as the friendly brother he never had. Midnight was the one he was closest to, out of all the Oracion Séis.

They had similar personalities, quiet, reserved, but willing to pull a few pranks if they had to. (Mostly with the help of Racer.)

Their most favorite prank was when they had decorated Nirvana for Valentine's Day. They had recruited Angel for taste as well, and hired her to go ask Brain for supplies.

With some help from Cubellios and Midnight's magic carpet, the next day, Nirvana had been decorated with shocks of ribbons and lace.

Pink and red hearts were stuck on the walls. Glitter had been poured on by the gallon. The windows were draped in frilly curtains.

While they stepped back to admire their handiwork, Brain had looked out of the window and nearly had a heart attack.

Of course, he made them take it all down, but the moment was fun while it lasted.

And when Cobra saw their slightly frustrated faces from cleaning, he knew he had found his family.

 **Hehe, that was fun. Cobra/Erik is really fun to write! Also, BroTP for the win. Yes, I didn't put Brain in a section, this is only for the 4 that stayed. Snowy, I hope you appreciate.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	31. Freed and the Rune Lesson

**Hiya! Cleo's back, bringing Freed because why not. Here we go!**

 _F is for Freed_

Levy sat down at a table, legs bouncing impatiently. "So... can we start?" The green haired man opposite from her shrugged.

"Let's see, you have a basic knowledge of understanding runes, correct? I mean, you disabled my runes during the Fighting Festival. How long did that take you?" "A while, maybe an hour or less? I think I'd be better now if I tried it though."

Freed nodded. Picking up a book, he started flipping through. "Alright, let's assume that you've passed beginners, hm, let's start with medium today then. Is this rune familiar?"

"No," she responded, after Freed slid the book across the table. "But it resembles this one, doesn't it?," she asked. Freed looked. "Ah, that one! Yes, both have similar meanings."

Levy continued flipping through the book. "Ooh!

This looks like a symbol in one of my favorite books!" "Oh, really?" "Yeah!" The bookworm bounded out of her seat and toward one of the many aisles in the library.

"Wait! We're not done with our lesson...," he trailed off, seeing as the girl was long gone. She came back carrying a leather-bound novel and placed it on the table.

"See? There's a rune on every chapter title!" Freed took the novel and moved the textbook in front of her.

"Well, that's nice, but you wanted to know how to use runes?" "Yeah," Levy responded, starting to page through the textbook.

Unknown to her, Freed started to do the same with the novel.

 **2 hours later...**

Levy jumped out of her seat, cheering. "Freed! I think I got it now!" She waved her fingers.

A wall of purple lettering encased both of them. "Woah! Now, how do I take it down faster?" She got no response. "Freed? Freed?"

She turned to see him engrossed in the book, cringing at certain parts. Distracted, she moved over to look over his shoulder. "Oh, you're at that part."

He continued reading, Levy occasionally making comments, until the book flipped shut. Freed looked up at her with wild eyes.

"Is there more?" "Yeah, there's a whole series! Here," she replied, handing him the book. He started reading, and she picked up a copy and did the same.

2 hours later, they were found by Gajeel in the same position, reading violently, encased by ruins. When he knocked on the walls, no one responded, prompting him to give up, and make a mental note to ask Mira to throw some food in, in case they got hungry later.

 **Freed and Levy BroTP! I've never actually fanfic featuring Freed, so sorry for OOC.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	32. Gildarts and the School Years

**Hiya! Cleo here, bringing you more of the Alphabet Challenge! Wow, this one was hard. I've never written this character before, so I guess he's OOC... well, here we go!**

 _G is for Gildarts_

A young Natsu leapt up onto the bigger man's shoulders. "Gildarts! Gildarts! How did ya learn how to use your magic?" Gildarts froze, memories washing over him. "Natsu, this is not a good idea..."

 **...**

 _Young Gildarts skipped around the playground, picking daisies. When he was satisfied with his amount of daisies, he started running around the playground, handing them to all the girls._

 _"And one for Violet, and one for Heather, and one for..." His voice trailed off as the girl loomed over him, scowling. "I don't like pretty boys," she warned. Gildarts nodded, backing off._

 _From across the playground, he heard laughing. "GILDARTS JUST GOT SHUT DOWN!" Gildarts grumbled, hitting a rock out of annoyance. He was filled with surprise when the rock crumbled to tiny pieces._

 _"What?," he asked himself. Grabbing another rock, he tried again. "Woah!" He picked up another rock and ran over to the group of boys. "Guys, look!"_

 _They initially scoffed, but when they saw the rock get destroyed, their eyes filled with fear. They started to back away. "Yeah, that's cool..."_

 _Gildarts ran after them. "Wait," he called, "You haven't seen half of it!" Soon, the other kids were shrieking and running from him._

 _The mad chase lasted for almost 20 minutes, before one of the girls had an idea to slide a fairly large stick in front of Gildarts' path. He tripped._

 _Everyone cheered, but their joy faded away fast when they noticed cracks creeping across the ground from where Gildarts lay._

 _They watched in horror as the cracks extended, then split across the ground. Crack. With that one noise, the asphalt shattered._

 _Everyone screamed. Gildarts screamed, the students screamed, the teacher came outside and screamed._

 _It was not a good day for him._

 **...**

Gildarts shook his head. "No, no, nope, we are not going there today." Natsu shrugged. "If you're not going to tell me, then fight me!" He launched himself at Gildarts, fists ablaze, but Gildarts deflected him... out of the window.

Lisanna stared at him incredulously. When he noticed her expression, he shook his finger at him.

"Don't ever ask about my past."

 **Yeah, OOC. But I do hope you enjoyed!**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **FUN CRINGY FACT: In the Doc Manager, I labeled this as BOOM CRASH THE SOUND OF GILDARTS because I'm tired.**


	33. Happy and the Happy Tale

**Hiya, Cleo here! Too lazy to write an authors note, though. I'm**

 **Warning: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SNOWY DONT READ**

There was only a few times that Happy wasn't truly happy.

The first time was when Lisanna died. His adoptive mother had only been with him for a few years, before passing away. Happy had cried that day, only slightly understanding the weight of the situation.

It didn't happen again. Not for a while, at least.

The next time, he hadn't been there himself, but Erza had told him of the vision she had had during the battle of the Tower of Heaven. "I had died," she muttered. "It was my funeral. You were crying, Happy."

He almost didn't believe her.

He remembered when he and Carla had went to Edolas and found out their true mission. Both he and Carla had wept, but they stood up and fought.

That had hit him really hard.

He hadn't even been crying when Tenrou Island sank. Instead, he had braved it out with the rest of the guild.

It had felt better that time.

One of the times Happy had cried the hardest was when Lucy died. No, not their Lucy, the Future Lucy. Tears had flowed.

It killed him, seeing one of his nakama die.

When Fairy Tail disbanded, Happy couldn't cry. He was frozen. He couldn't believe it. His guild, his home, gone.

And yet, even when he didn't cry, that stung the hardest.

When Happy wasn't happy, the world didn't smile.

When Happy wasn't happy, neither was the world.

 **Wow. Angst and spoilers are one of the worst combos I have ever made. Haha, that was fun though. NO REGRETS.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	34. Igneel and the Edolas Land

**Hi! I really should start shaking up or skipping these intros. How about I just stop them for the alphabet challenge? Anyways, I'm writing a character I have never even touched, plus I'm writing an Edolas version, so... OOC!**

 _I is for Igneel, Edolas Igneel_

Igneel slammed his fist into the table. "WHERE'S WEISS?" Metallicana shrugged, tapping his glasses. "He and Skiadrum went off somewhere again." "Again?" "Going to look for some pesky humans, I assume .""REALLY?"

"Hmph," Metallicana snorted, "It's not like they're going to find any, anyways." They then heard Weisslogia's voice. "HEY GUYS, WE FOUND SOME!"

Metallicana almost fainted.

 **...**

Once they had gotten settled, and considerably annoyed, they started introductions.

"Natsu," the weird pink haired boy said. Igneel squinted. "Igneel, and I don't like the looks of this one. Looks like a scaredy-cat." A blonde nodded in agreement. "That's cause he is, the big wimp." She reached over and hit Natsu on the head, causing him to cry out.

"I'm Lucy, by the way. And since it's gonna take way too long, those weird... people," she gestured at Weiss and Skiadrum, "also found Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue."

Gajeel held out his hand. "Gajeel Redfox, famous journalist." Rogue glowered, even if he didn't look threatening in his bright yellow jacket. Sting, on the other hand, looked menacing in a dark turtleneck and sunglasses.

After an awkward silence, Natsu finally spoke up. "So... why are we here?" Igneel sighed. "Blah blah blah, Weiss and Skiadrum wanted to find some humans, and you were the first they found."

Rogue snorted. "That's not true, he came after us even after he had found everyone else." Sting nodded. "Yeah."

"Whatever," Metallicana coughed, "Weiss, why did you bring them here?" He turned to see aforementioned person hissing at Skiadrum for trying to steal his cookies. "Ah... Never mind."

Gajeel tapped his pen against his notebook. "Alright, let's make this interesting. Are you up for an interview?" Igneel cut in. "Well, I wouldn't be," he said boisterously, "but Metallicana would! Everybody, clear out!"

Metallicana squinted at him as he left the room, tailed by everyone else. Natsu looked up at him. "Why'd you do that?" Igneel shrugged. "I dunno, seemed fun at the time. Metallicana can't sit still for that long."

Lucy nodded in appreciation, but Rogue looked frustrated. He adjusted his glittery golden tie. "Sting?" Sting reluctantly handed him a pen and notepad. "In order to bypass Gajeel in the world of journalism, I must conduct an interview as well."

Igneel pointed at Weisslogia and Skiadrum, who were butting heads. "Go talk to those two, you'll get along well enough."

They moved over, leaving only Natsu, Lucy, and Igneel. Igneel slithered behind both of them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Looks like it's just the three of us now, right?"

All of a sudden, he shoved them together. "Aw," he cooed, "You two look so cute together!" Natsu shrunk back. Lucy, however, responded with a fist to Igneel's face, launching him back.

He got back up, rubbing his nose. "Yeah, I guess I deserved that. That punch was strong, though. How much more strength can you use?" Lucy grinned and held up her fists. "You wanna go?"

"Bring it on!" Natsu cowered back, but Igneel pulled him forward again.

"Not so fast, sissy boy." He leaned in. "You wanna impress her, don't you?"

Natsu flinched, blushed, but then moved to join them.

The three moved to a more open space, passing by a portrait hanging on the wall.

It was a picture of a pink-haired girl with a sour expression. On the frame was inscribed the words _Porlyusica/Grandeeney_. People maybe would notice that, however, they wouldn't notice the small note tucked in the frame.

Written in a 12-year-old's scrawl, it had these words on it:

 _Dear Porlyusica,_

 _Please come back._

 _Your friend, Igneel_

 **PARTIAL ANGST? Originally, this wasn't going to have angst, except I had to put more Igneel. NOTES:**

 **1) Edolas Dragons are human. I figured, because Porlyusica is human version of _, there needs to be dragon BroTP.**

 **2) Edolas Sting/Rogue! I'm basing this off blamedorange's Edolas sting and rogue.**

 **3) Hints of Edo-NaLu! Snowy, are you satisfied yet?**

 **4) This was the second-most OOC fanfiction I have written in my opinion. Apologies! Edolas is really hard for me to write.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	35. Jenny and the Model Shoot

Jenny nervously fidgeted with her perfect braid, squirming on her chair.

It was the day of her first modeling shoot. It was actually a ritual for newcomers in Blue Pegasus, and she was about to pass with flying colors.

At least, she hoped so. She had been filled with confidence when she walked in, after all, why shouldn't she? She had long curly blonde locks, blue eyes, and almost flawless skin to die for.

And yet, she started having second thoughts when the model in front of her entered the photo shoot room. That woman had wavy silver hair, sapphire eyes, and equally, if not clearer, clear skin.

Topping that, she also had a sweet disposition. When Jenny had entered the room, the first thing the woman did was greet her. "Hello! Are you new to the modeling business?"

Jenny had been too shocked to answer, so she merely nodded her head once. "Ah, of course! Here, sit down. The makeup agents forgot something!"

Here, Jenny had started to get nervous. She had heard that line before. Girls on the playground used to try that trick to ruin her photos. "Oh, no, it's fine," she mumbled.

The other model had shaken her head. "No, no, we have to help you! Goodness, was the wardrobe listening to the instructions at all?" Jenny fiddled with the hem of her dress self-consciously.

"Well, they told me to wear whatever today," she started, "and I liked this dress." The purple dress had been, and still was, one of her favorite dresses. She adored the sparkly bodice, and wondered why the silver-haired model had a problem with it.

"What's the problem with it?" The other model shook her head. "You want to wear blue today. Trust me." Jenny gaped. "Um... okay."

Soon enough, the model had squeezed Jenny into a bubbly blue party dress with a ruffled bodice.

"There you go," cooed the model. "You look adorable!" "Mirajane Strauss," a voice called. The silver-haired model stood up. "I have to go now, good luck!" She skipped out of the room, leaving Jenny tugging on the straps of the dress.

Then, she noticed a magazine on the table. _Mirajane_ , the headline blared. _Magnolia's top model!_

Jenny stared at the booklet, when she heard her name.

"Jenny Realight!" She ran into the room, one thought running through her head.

 _Watch out Mirajane, meet Magnolia's next top model._

 **Wow, I really rushed through that. Meh, I don't know. I kinda liked it? NOTES:**

 **1) Partial AU, I guess. Open interpretation?**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	36. Kinana and the Crime Sorciére

_Knock knock_. "I'll get it," said Mirajane, getting up to open the big doors. They swung open to reveal seven hooded figures.

"Eh?" Lucy started to move back from the suspicious figures. The center person reached up their hand and started to pull back their hood. The guild watched with bated breath and terrified faces.

That is, until a sprig of blue hair and a red facial tattoo appeared. "Jellal," Erza gasped. One by one, the remaining people removed their hoods to reveal Meredy, Midnight, Hoteye, Racer, Angel, and...

"Erik?" they heard Kinana breathe. The spiky-haired man looked over at her, eye wide. "Cubellios?" She flew at him, almost knocking him over. Cobra gingerly reached a hand to touch her face.

"Cubellios..." Kinana blushed, but gently pushed his hand away. "Actually, it's Kinana now." Cobra's face hardened. "Really, now." Kinana looked at him worriedly, but then his face softened.

"Very well then, Kinana." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little, trying to absorb her features. She stared back into his eye, unspoken words passing between them, literally.

He could hear her words in his head. _I found you, Erik._ She could hear his words as well. _And I found you, Cubel- Kinana._

She grinned, bringing up her thumb to trace the scar where his eye used to be. He involuntarily shuddered, causing her to giggle. He smiled slightly at her happy expression.

Kinana ran her hand under his chin, drawing him nearer. "I missed you," he breathed. Kinana just leaned her face closer, closer, until a flash of scarlet distracted them.

They turned to see Erza had launched herself at Jellal, and had pushed him to the ground. "Where were you?" she demanded. Jellal smiled ruefully as he propped himself back up.

"Crime Sorciére has been busy." "You didn't contact!" Angel coughed with amusement. "As much fun as this is, we already have one pair of lovebirds over there," she gestured at Cobra and Kinana, "and we don't need another."

Jellal and Erza looked over and smiled knowingly. Meanwhile, Cobra and Kinana blushed violently and stepped back. Looking down to the side, Kinana's voice echoed in Cobra's head. _Are you leaving?_

He shrugged in response. _Probably._ Kinana sighed, but nodded. _I'll be here waiting_. Meredy called from the open doorway. "Come on, guys, we need to reach that dark guild before it leaves!" Jellal got up reluctantly and moved over to the group, while Cobra moved to do the same.

"Wait," cried Kinana. Cobra turned. "What?" She leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn scarlet. "What was that for?" "Come back soon, okay? Now go." She pushed him toward the grinning remainder of the guild.

As they filed out of the building, they heard Midnight whisper "Lover Boy" to Cobra, who turned his face away and told him to "shut up".

However, Angel just poked him and giggled about his new "girlfriend". He had hissed at her, but the teasing wouldn't stop. On the other end, Kinana was swamped with whoops, cheering, and many questions.

The main supplier was Mirajane, who both looked excited at the prospect of a new couple, and horror that she didn't realize it sooner. Kinana blushed and stumbled under all the attention.

"Alright, alright," Erza shouted, causing the crowd to die down. Erza smiled a knowing smile at Kinana, who grinned back. But then, the scarlet-haired mage turned the color of her hair.

"Oh, no," she shrieked. "I was _flirting_ with Jellal! But- but- his fiancée...!" Her last words trailed off in a dead faint when she realized what she thought she had done. When Mira heard that, her eyes started to water. "Fiancée? But... Jerza," she whimpered.

The whole guild started to panic, as Titania lay in a faint, and the She-Demon started to cry. In the chaos, Kinana slipped away behind the bar. _Erik? Can you hear me?_ she thought.

While she didn't expect a reply, it came clear as day.

 _I hear you, Kinana_.

 **This ending though... one of the weirdest things I've ever written for Fairy Tail. But hey, Kinabra! SNOWY, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? Also Jerza. Couldn't resist.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	37. Leo and the Zodiac Date

_L is for Leo_

The times Leo had come up to a girl and asked her about her zodiac sign was almost too much to number.

"Oh, a Sagittarius? I'm a Leo. Does that mean we're compatible?" were frequent questions asked by him. Other times, he would meet a Scorpio, and politely back off before things got ugly.

He found his friends in the Celestial Spirit World didn't really apply to those rules though. For one thing, Aquarius and Scorpio were in a, albeit rocky, relationship, even though Aquarius and Scorpio weren't supposed to have compatible signs. Another example would be Taurus and Virgo.

Generally, their signs would be compatible, however, Leo doubted that the pinkette maid would touch the bull-man with a 10 foot pole. Around the Celestial World, Leo found it fun to pair up unsuspecting Celestial Spirits based on their zodiac sign.

He spent a lot of time in the library pavilion because of that. One day, he decided to flip through the section that he barely ever bothered to read, his own.

 _The Leo is most compatible with:_

 _Sagittarius,_

He knew that.

 _Libra,_

Yeah.

 _Gemini,_

He got that.

 _and Aries._

Wait, Aries? Leo had never thought about that pairing, yet it made total sense. The lion and the lamb! He decided that would be a good zodiac combo to pair up next. He'd have to see how it worked first, though. "Let's see," he murmured to himself. "I'm a Leo, so we just need to find an Aries."

He heard a small squeak from across the pavilion. The fluff-wearing pinkette stood there gaping at him. Leo watched as the Aries ran from the pavilion, face scarlet. "Wait up!" he called, dashing after her.

Eventually he caught up, (the lion being faster than the lamb) and she stopped nervously. "D-do y-you need a-anything?" "Yeah, actually. Could you help me? I'm trying to work with my Zodiac pairings, and I need to try out the Leo Aries pairing. Are you up for a date?"

Even though he was trying to retain his full flirtatious nature so Aries wouldn't faint, he couldn't resist throwing in a wink at the end. The spirit gasped, almost swooned, and quickly nodded.

"Great," Leo said, turning back to the direction library. "See you tomorrow, then?" He heard Aries speak a meek "yes", and he grinned. "Success!" All of a sudden, he saw Taurus, Capricorn, Scorpio, Sagittarius, and the son half of Pisces pop up in front of him.

Scorpio grinned. "Looks like someone's got a date..." Sagittarius saluted. "Aye, moshimoshi." Capricorn crossed his arms. "We'll help you get ready, but only if you promise not to toy with Aries, okay? She's fragile."

"Yeah," Leo agreed readily. "If you don't..." He felt a barrage of attacks aimed at him, and he ducked. "Okay, okay!"

"Are we ready?" Scorpio called. Taurus let out a big whoop, and the spirits all herded Leo toward one of the more sheltered pavilions.

Leo almost broke away from the mess, but then paused.

 _Aries and Leo, eh? Sounds fun._

 **What was this. I didn't mean to write Leo/Aries! I swear! I just hit a zodiac kick recently.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	38. Milliana and the Stray Cat

_M is for Milliana_

"Aww, cute fluffy kitties," Milliana cooed. She ran over to the big window and pressed his face against the glass. Kagura walked up to join her. "Milliana..."

The cat-eared girl pointed at one of the cages. "Look at that one! It's so fuzzy!" Kagura admired the said kitten, a spotted tabby, and smiled. "Can we get one? Please, please, please?"

Kagura shook her head. "Not today, Milliana. We have to get back to the guild now." Milliana whined, but followed the sword-bearer.

They made it to the guild hall, and Kagura slipped off to go change. Milliana made to follow her, except she was distracted by a small noise.

"Mrow..." Milliana gasped. She turned to look at the source of the meow. "Kitty?" She was correct.

There sat a small striped kitten, with cocoa brown fur. It's fur was torn and scraggly, and it was covered with unhealed scars and bruises. It's chest and eyes were sunken.

Milliana looked horrified at the state of the kitty, and immediately picked it up and started finger-brushing the cocoa strands.

When Kagura returned, she gaped at the sad face of the kitten. Milliana pressed the cat closer to her face. "Look at the poor kitty! Can we keep it?"

"Well, first we have to heal it up, and then we'll talk." "Yay!" "Yes, now bring me the bandages." "Okay! Now can we name it?" "Later, let's get it better first."

"Mrow!"

 ***turns* *barfs* I hate these words that I typed out. The thing is I had so many M choices, but a case of writers block at the same time. *sigh***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	39. Nobody and the Empty Room

_N is for Nobody_

A dark room. No one waited. Nobody tapped their fingers impatiently, waiting for their chapter. The room next door was the same.

No one sat in the director's chair. The lights were off, and the green screen was taken down.

 _Knock knock._ The door swung open revealing 2 heads. Nab and Nichiya stood blinking at the dark room.

"Hello?" "We're here for the audition for the N chapter!" A robotic voice spoke from the ceiling. "I'm sorry, the author has taken a temporary break for this chapter, due to writers block."

Nab shrugged. "Well, in that case, I'm going to go look at job requests." He felt a strong grip on his belt.

"Nope," Nichiya stopped. "We must finish this chapter for the author!" "Ugh," Nab groaned. Reluctantly, he followed Nichiya into the filming room, in which the cat had already set up the camera.

"Man, stand there." Nab sighed. Nichiya ignored him and started adjusting the green screen.

"There... men!" The cat cried out in surprise as the green screen tore open and a certain pink-haired pyromaniac stormed in. "I heard it was 'N' day!"

Nab shook his head. "No, it's only for the side characters." Natsu scoffed. "Then why are you here?" "Because I'm a side character!" Nichiya nodded. "Yeah! Men!"

Natsu ran up to the glass window, where the black-haired girl sat hunched over a desk. "Yo," he yelled, hammering on the glass.

The girl looked up, pointing to the sign taped up.

 _Writer at work. DO NOT DISTURB._

Of course, Natsu ignored the sign, and smashed the window open. The writer shrieked, and the story faded away to black.

 **Wow... BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! (Or window). That was the weirdest chapter I've written. Yeah, I'll leave it here. I literally had no inspiration.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	40. Ophiuchus and the Former Master

_O is for Ophiuchus_

"Ophiuchus, come on out!" The blonde-pigtailed girl tapped the key onto the ground, causing the snake spirit to whirl out. Her enemy cowered in fear.

"T-that's not an existent key!" The girl shook her head. "If that's true, then you shouldn't feel this. Ophiuchus, go!" The snake spirit lashed out at the enemy, causing him to fall back.

"Monster! Demon!" He scrambled back on his hands and knees. The blonde smirked. "Tell your friends to keep out, unless you want more of this," she said, gesturing at the snake spirit, who hissed.

The man high-tailed it out of there.

The girl laughed, and put her hand up. Ophiuchus smacked her palm with the end of its tail.

"That should teach them, right?" the girl asked. Ophiuchus readily agreed.

Boy, where they wrong.

...

"There she is! The dark mage!" The girl fell back and narrowed her eyes.

"What did I say about telling your friends to STAY OUT." Her enemy from earlier stood his ground. "I can beat you now, I've got the guild with me, this time. ONWARDS."

The sea of warriors swept forward. Ophiuchus and the girl did their best to fend off the enemies, but little could they do against the vast numbers.

"Ophiuchus, go home!" The snake hissed in protest. The girl could tell what he was thinking, but she wasn't going to get him hurt. "I'm going to lose soon, and if they take you before you can return, they might kill you!"

Ophiuchus shook its head, but the girl swam through the crowd and pressed its key to its forehead. "Go home, Ophiuchus. I'm sorry."

With that, a bright flash exploded through the ranks, and the girl fell down defenseless. Ophiuchus could only imagine how fast she died.

It saw that girl in his new master. The silver-haired girl had the same spirit as its old one.

Because of that, it wasn't going to let this one go.

So whenever she called, it would give it its all.

It wouldn't let it happen again.

 **I'm kinda skipping on this one, because I'm working on another oneshot right now that's due really soon, so let's see how this goes...**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	41. Pantherlily and the Thunder Storm

_P is for Pantherlily_

The black Exceed shivered on his corner of the bed, folding his ears down with his paws. The thunder crashed outside, while the lightning flashed brightly through the room.

Gajeel snored away on his side of the bed, the noise rivalling that of the source of Lily's fear.

 _Crash_ ** _._** The Exceed whimpered in fear.

"Kiwis," he said to himself. He tried to reassure himself with thoughts of his favorite green snack, but his efforts proved unfruitful **(AN: hehe).**

The man next to him snorted once again, shaking Lily from his thunder/kiwi induced daze. Nervously, the cat tugged off his fuzzy black blanket and padded over to where the sound was louder.

He pressed his foot nervously onto Gajeel's side, and when the man didn't wake up, he used it as leverage to clamber up onto his broad chest.

Lily curled up into a small ball and started to drift off, the sounds of the thunder now drowned out by Gajeel's loud snoring.

Later, in the wee hours of the morning, Gajeel blinked his eyes open groggily, a strange weight on his chest.

"Eh?" He saw Lily sleeping calmly, and grinned.

"Gihihi," he snickered, before he fell back asleep.

 **Meh… Not my fave. I had no inspiration for this, and I really don't like any of the ideas for Q either.**

 **In an answer to , well, basically, my only rule is I can't write about anyone on Fairy Tail team A, or B.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	42. Quatro Cerberus and the Lacrima Call

_Q is for Quatro Cerberus_

"Hit me up, Mira," demanded Cana, slamming her tankard onto the table top. The silver haired barmaid shook her head.

"Cana... You've already had 7 barrels!" "So?" "So, you better stop drinking!" "I'm fineeeeee," Cana slurred. "No."

"Miraaaaaaa..." When she realized the barmaid wasn't going to give in, she sighed and pulled out a communication lacrima.

"Calling, hmm, Quatro Cerberus!" The lacrima rang intensely as she called the wild guild. Finally, they picked up.

"Your soul is-" Cana covered her ears and they once again said their repetitive catchphrase. "Hey, Cana!" A black haired man in a short purple jacket swaggered up to the camera and pressed his eye up to it.

"Hey," Cana replied. War Cry howled. "Aww, Bacchus has a girlfriend." Cana laughed, to dazed to care. Bacchus waved his mug in front of the lacrima, slopping amber liquid everywhere.

Cana giggled. "A toast," she demanded. Quatro Cerberus complied, raising their mugs. "WILD!"

In the chaos, Bacchus's mug fell, and spilled all over the lacrima, causing it to crackle and deactivate.

Cana sighed. "Mira, seriously, i need another."

 **OOC Cana. Sorry this is more Cana than Quatro Cerberus. Also, I really hate the options for Q. Sigh...**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	43. Rogue and the Strange Eggs

_R is for Rogue_

A young Rogue walked through the forest, heart racing. A cheery Sting skipped after him, humming a tune. Rogue turned and hissed at him. "Shut up! I heard something!"

The Light Dragon Slayer started tiptoeing instead. "Thank you! Now come on," Rogue demanded, before noticing Sting had gone back to skipping. "I'm the slayer of a dragon," he sing-songed. "You can't tell a slayer of dragons to shut up!" "I slayed one too, you know. Anyways, you only slayed one." "Says who?"

In their bickering, they didn't notice two spherical objects in their path until they tripped over them.

"Woah!" Sting cried. The two tumbled to the dirt path, gaining bruises that would be there for a week. Rogue coughed. "What was that?!"

Sting, however, was distracted by the things they had tripped over. "Rogue! Look at these weird eggs!" They hefted the heavy objects. "Mine has red on it!"

It was true. The egg's top and bottom were a deep scarlet, while the center was a pale red. Rogue's egg, however, had green oblong spots decorating the sides,

In Sting's enthusiasm to look at Rogue's egg, he set his egg down on the floor a little too hard. _Crack._ Rogue gaped in shock at the egg. "Sting!" "Oops…"

Cracks webbed across the shell, and pieces started to fall off. They watched nervously as a red tail waved out from a hole, followed by the rest of a cat.

"Aw, cool, I get a cat! C'mere little kitty!" However, the cat didn't go over to him, instead heading over to the green-spotted egg and knocking on the shell. "Hey!" Rogue yelled, "Get away from my egg!"

The cat just knocked a little harder. They were all shocked when a knock came from inside the egg. Following the knock, a spiderweb of hairline splinters spread, until it shattered.

A green cat that strongly resembled a frog peeked out. Rogue uncharacteristically gasped. "It's so cuteeeeeee!" Sting looked unimpressed.

"It looks like a frog." Rogue ignored him. "I'm going to name it Frosch!" "That's a stupid name." "Frosch is a beautiful name, isn't it, Frosch?" "Fro thinks so too!"

Sting patted his cat on the head. "Don't worry, I'll call you a less stupid name. You can be Lector!" The red cat nodded in agreement, and Frosch's constant smile grew.

"Fro thinks so too!"

 **Hehe, somehow I made it about Frosch. I couldn't resist. And hey, I actually have notes! NOTES:**

 **1) There will be a part 2! Next chapter though… From that hint, you should be able to figure out who "S" is now.**

 **2) Maybe when the Alphabet Challenge is over, I'll write a small Frosch drabble. We'll see…**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	44. Sting and the Clothes Shopping

_S is for Sting_

Eventually, when they made their way out of the forest, Lector and Frosh were shivering from cold. Sting had promised he would buy them both clothes when they left the woods.

"Here we are," cheered Sting, pointing at the bustling market place. Lector and Frosch shrunk back in fear. Rogue comfortingly patted Frosch on the head, while Lector hid behind Sting, trembling.

"I'm scared…" "Fro thinks so too." The red cat looked nervous, but was soon distracted by a pile of blue denim.

Sting saw what caught his cat's eyesm and led the group over. "You like this?" he asekd, holding up a vest. Lector grinned and nodded. "Great! We'll take on! he said to the cashier.

The cashier responded with "200 jewels, please," and sting exchanged the money for the vest, and Lector slipped it on happily. Roggue turned.

"Do you see anything, Frosch?" The green frog-cat was gone. Rogue flew into a panic. "WHERE'S MY CAT?!" He tore through the crowd, shadow magic rising off his body.

Sting sighed, and followed reluctantly, keeping a close eye on _his_ cat.

Eventually, Rogue found the green cat at a novelty shop, stroking some pink-spotted fabric. The shopkeeper eyed them suspicious, but Rogue didn't see, too busy hugging Frosch.

"Don't run away like that!" "Fro thinks so too!" "Anyways," Sting coughed, "Hate to break this up, but did you find anything?"

Frosch squirmed in Rogue's grip and pointed at a pink frog-suit. "Fro wants that one!" Rogue held it up, disconcerted.

"Well, okay. How many jewels?" The shopkeeper turned up her nose. "I'm not selling stuff for a mistake of a frog mutation!"

Frosch's eyes started to water, and Rogue's temper flared again. HIs hands started blazing with dark shadows and he slammed them onto the counter. "Sell me that SUIT!"

The shopkeeper whimpered. "Take it! Take it all!" Rogue cooled off immediately. "Thank you." He took the suit and left a few jewels in it's place. Frosch clapped. "Yay!"

Sting looked nervously at the gathering crowd. "That's nice, but Rogue, I think we should go now…"

Rogue finally noticed the angry crowd. "Yeah," he agreed, grabbing Frosch by the hand, "I think you're right."

"RUN!"

 **I liked that one. I really should write more Sabertooth. What do you think?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	45. Totomaru and the Magic Lesson

_T is for Totomaru_

The black and white haired man stood in front of the class. "Students," he called. His 8 students sat at attention.

"Welcome to your first day of fire mage training. You will call me Toto-sensie." "Yes, Toto-sensei." "Good. As you probably know, we're learning fire magic." He lit a finger with scarlet flames, to the class' awe.

"Now, to start, does anyone know any fire users?" He looked over the class, but only one person raised their hand.

"You. What's your name?" "Romeo, Toto-sensei." "Well, Romeo, who?" "My dad, and Natsu Dragneel!" the boy offered.

Totomaru's hands slammed onto Romeo's table. "Don't," he breathed, "Ever. Mention. His. Name. In. My. Class. Ever." Romeo shrunk back. "Um, yes, Toto-sensei."

Totomaru removed his hands. "Hm. No, does anyone know how to use fire already?" 7 kids raised their hands. "You," called Totomaru, pointing at the last kid. "Do you have any fire implement in you?"

"No." "Then why are you here?" "Me mam wanted me-" "Tell her we can't teach someone with no inkling of how to use fire." The boy stayed. "Well?" Totomaru asked. "We're waiting." "Wot?" "GO!"

The boy scampered out of the door, leaving the rest of the class staring in shock. Totomaru clapped his flaming hands. "Get to work." Warily, the class followed the fire mage's instructions.

…

Soon enough, the class had at least managed to light one finger on fire. Totomaru looked satisfied. "Good. Now, let's get to work on controlling fire." Romeo raised his hand again.

Reluctantly, Totomaru called on the kid. "Yes?" "Can't we keep working on _making_ fire?"

"No, you have to learn how to be good at fire controlling." "That's not true," argued Romeo, "Natsu didn't know how to contr-"

Totomaru held a flaming fist dangerously close to his face. "What did I say about mentioning him?"

"Sorry, Toto-sensei."

 **Haha, Toto-sensei. We need more Totomaru in the Fanfiction World. Petition to bring back Toto-kun?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	46. Ultear and the Lost Children

_U is for Ultear_

Ultear shuffled through the cobbled streets of Fiore, stopping to sniff some nearby flowers. a little girl and her brother ran up to her.

"Are you my grandma?" the girl asked. Ultear shook her head. "I'm sorry, dearie." The child's eyes started to water. "B-but… we're lost!"

Ultear smiled kindly. "It's okay, I'll help you get home. Do you know where you live?" The girl shook her head.

"Mama never told me." "Well, do you remember a place nearby?" Here, the girl's brother spoke. "Mama always takes me to go to a playground!"

The little girl nodded. "We go there lots! Mama says meet her there if we get lost!" "Well," Ultear replied, "then what are we waiting for? Do you know the name of the park?"

"Well, it was something like a flower…" "Heaffer!" "Oh, you must mean Heather Valley Park!" "Yup, that's the one!"

 _That's a short walk,_ Ultear thought. She said aloud, "Well, let's go then!"

…

A few minutes later, the three sat on a bench outside a lovely flowered park. The girl sighed. "When's Mama coming?" The boy nodded in agreement. "When?"

Ultear patted them on the head kindly. "Don't worry, I imagine she'll be here soon." As she said that, a lady ran towards them, purse swinging against her thigh. "Mama!" "Oh, children, Mama thought she lost you!" She swept the two in a hug, before gently pushing them towards the playground.

When they were out of hearing distance, the lady collapsed on the chair, tears of relief flowing from her eyes. "Thank you so much, I couldn't lose them again after what happened…" Ultear lay a comforting hand on her knee.

"What happened?"

"After the dragons, I'm sure you remember the dragons, I had this vision that they died, but then it was over, but it didn't seem possible…"

Ultear nodded, but her heart throbbed painfully in her chest.

Looks like her time magic had saved more than one life.

 **Whoop! Tiring chapter… NOTES:**

 **1) This was actually going to be about Ur, and the Little Urmaid, but… yeah.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	47. Virgo and the Crazy Children

_V is for Virgo_

The normally emotionless maid looked _slightly_ overwhelmed at the screaming pink-haired, blue-haired, and violet-haired children screaming, crying, and breaking things around her.

"Princess," she asked, juggling the bluenette with the pinkette, "Do you think it is necessary to leave me with all these children?" Lucy sighed. "Sorry, Virgo, but no one else can watch them!"

Juvia nodded. "Azure-san would not like to come with her mother." Gajeel agreed. "Yo, it's an enormous battle. D'ya think kids would like it?" Virgo solemnly raised her hand.

"I would like it very much." Lucy shook her head. "Sorry again, but also again, no one else can watch them!"

Erza nodded. "Apologies, but Mira will be participating in the battle, and I am determined to beat her!" Jellal smiled apologetically at his wife's behavior.

Natsu leapt up. "Come on, already!" Gray smacked him. "Chill, Flame Brain." Juvia wrapped her hands around her husband's arm. "Gray-sama…" she warned.

The ice mage sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Here, hand me Azure for a sec, will ya?" Virgo handed the sobbing baby over to the father, who immediately placated the child. He created an ice pacifier, while Juvia cooed over the baby.

Lucy reached for her child as well. "Come here, Nashi!" The pinkette stopped screaming immediately and reached for her mother with her chubby little arms. "Mama!" During that, the little blue-haired twins reached for their parents, only to find they weren't there.

"Waaaaaah!" they screamed. Worriedly, Juvia took them as well as her own. "Where's Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan?" Jellal shrugged, bouncing his own violet-haired boy in his arms. "You don't know, do you, Simon?" The child just sucked his thumb and started to doze off.

Natsu coughed. "I think Gajeel wanted to go practice early." Juvia sighed. "Gajeel-kun should not leave the twins like this." Lucy looked at her clock, and gasped.

"We're going to be late, got to go, see you later!" In a rush, all 6 adults ran out of the room, leaving Virgo with the 5 fussing children.

The pink-haired maid took one look at the wailing pinkette, the crying bluenette, the destructive twins, and the complaining violet-haired boy, and slowly started to fade.

"I'm sorry, children, it looks like my spirit time is up. Bye!"

 **Future children! Fun! The names were a jumbled mess I got from either fanfictions or fanarts, so yeah. Poor Virgo.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	48. Writer and the Fated Encounter

_W is for Writer_

The black-haired writer looked proudly at his purple bound book displayed in the window of the bookshop. After 7 years, it was his 6th installment in his Magnolia-inspired series.

He waas still working on the 7th book, granted, but after winning several awards, he felt he needed a break. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the blonde in front of him until their heads knocked, and her papers spilled out of her manila envelope.

Wincing, the girl knelt down and picked up the spilled papers. Kneeling down, he grabbed the remaining pages and shuffled them into a stack.

"Here," he offered, handing them to her. Then, their eyes met.

"You," she breathed. He stared at her expectantly for a few seconds before realizing that she was the girl he had met in the bookshop over 7 years ago.

"Um, hello," he greeted. "I haven't seen you in a while…" She shook her head.

"No," she agreed. "Did you ever finish your book?" He pointed at the window.

"Actually…" She gasped and ran up to the glass pane. "The 6th installment? How did I not know this?"

Realizing something, she turned back to him with a guilty look on her face.

"Um…," she started, "I'm really sorry for standing you up that night…" He just smiled good-naturedly.

"Oh, don't worry. Your friend Cana was very pleasant company." She watched him quizzically.

"Really? She never mentioned you!" The writer's corners of his mouth dipped into a remorseful expression.

"Well, _I_ enjoyed her company. I can't say we really hit it off though." The girl rubbed the back off her neck.

"I really am sorry… Maybe I could grab a cup of coffee with you sometime soon?"

A new voice echoed down the street. "Aw… but Luceeeee… you promised me that we could go on an adventure today?" A pink-haired boy popped up behind 'Luce' and wrapped his arms around her.

The writer grinned and stepped back. "Ah, I'm sorry, I don't mean to invade, I didn't realize you were in a relationship." The girl flushed, while the pink-haired boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Five months!" he crowed joyfully, prompting 'Luce' to smack him in the face. "Natsu!" she scolded. His ever-present smile just widened.

"Come on, Luce! The mission I signed us up for makes us need to leave _now_!" Natsu dragged the complaining blonde down the streets toward the train station, leaving the writer behind.

 _Young love,_ he thought, _how romantic._

 **TODAY… THE WRITER BECOMES THE** ** _WROTE…_** **I'm so tired… Happy Daylight Savings!** ** _Bleh._**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	49. Xurc and the Backwards Crux

**Hello, dear readers. Now before we get started, I would like to say, if you don't want to read a VERY weird chapter, I suggest you skip this one.**

 _X is for Xurc... Crux's backwards day..._

Aquarius and Scorpio lounged on a couch facing the cross spirit. The cross watched them.

"Why are you here?" "We want to know how to bring back a spirit's key," said Scorpio, speaking for his girlfriend.

The water-bearer nodded. Crux stared at them blankly, eyes fluttering shut. He started snoring.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME, OLD MAN!" Aquarius fumed. Scorpio rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Chill, babe, maybe he's thinking?" Crux's eyes flew open. "Yeah, I'm awake! Now what did you want to know?"

"How to bring a broken key back!" Aquarius spat. The cross twitched his mustache. "No need to get feisty, girl."

He closed his eyes again. Aquarius made a move to strike him, but Scorpio held her back.

"... Maybe he's thinking?" he offered hopefully. When he didn't wake up, Scorpio sighed. "Be right back, babe." He left off in the direction of a very convenient coffee machine.

Aquarius watched him with curiosity just as Crux looked up again. "I'm sorry, girl, what are you here for?" She cried out in rage.

"SCORPIO, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The scorpion spirit slid back onto the couch and tossed a steaming cup at the cross. Crux caught it. "What is this?"

"Coffee, try it." Warily, the cross took a slurp, brown liquid dripping from his mustache. His eyes bulged.

"What's all this ENERGY?" Scorpio called out "Caffeine!" as the cross zoomed around the pavilion. Aquarius smacked him.

"You idiot, when he's done with his flying, he's just going to fall in a deeper sleep!" The scorpion spirit rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whoops..."

 **I don't know what "backwards crux" is, so have a normal-ish Crux.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	50. Yukino and the Sabertooth Squad

_Y is for Yukino_

Yukino tugged the dark rose out her hair, unconsciously running her fingers through her silvery locks. Slowly, she shrugged the pale blue robe off her shoulders and felt it pool around her feet.

Tightening her ruffled swimsuit, she dipped a toe into the cool water below, shivering a bit at the feeling. The waves crashed enticingly as she ducked underneath the surface.

Silence greeted her as she entered the deep end. She sighed a little bit, bubbles escaping her sealed lips. Finally, a little bit of peace, nothing to disturb her, just her and the-

"CANNONBALL!" A blonde figure leaped into the pool, followed by a black-haired man in a swan dive. The blonde landed on her, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Slightly panicking, she floundered to the surface, and looked disapprovingly at the guilty guild master. Sting glanced to the side. "Rogue," Yukino saw him mouth, "Help me..."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer just smirked. Sting turned back to Yukino, muttering "Traitor" under his breath.

"Sorry, Yukino," he apologized. She nodded, still slightly disgruntled.

"So... what're you doing here?" The celestial mage gestured at her towel. "Midnight swim," she muttered. Sting nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, us too."

"Cool."

"Yeah... I'm just going over there now..." He hurriedly doggy paddled over to the shallows, Rogue reluctantly following.

All of a sudden, the nearby guild door swung open, revealing a figure that caused the pool-goers to cower. Sting whimpered.

"...Milady?" Minerva 'I will chop your face off' Orland watched them with a scowl on her face.

"I can hear you from up there!" she yelled, pointing at her room overlooking the cobbled pavilion. But then, her face softened. "And you forgot to invite me!"

Stunned, Yukino warily splashed the water beside her in invitation. "Mistress Minerva," she said, "do you have a swimsuit?"

The mage stepped out of her fur-trimmed robe to reveal a striking black one-piece swimsuit. Sting gaped as she made an elegant dive, piercing the glassy surface.

Eventually, the splashing and cheering from the group managed to wake up several other guild members, in turn resulting in them joining them in the pool.

"SABERTOOTH MIDNIGHT POOL PARTY!" Sting cheered.

Yukino smiled, as both Lector and Frosch paddled around her on kickboards.

"This is fun," she murmured out loud.

"Fro thinks so too!"

 **Sabertooth Shenanigans is really fun to write! I now plan to write several more of these once the alphabet challenge is done. Does anyone know any good Sabertooth fanfictions?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	51. Zeref and the Call Center

_Z is for Zeref_

Zeref sat cross legged on a tree branch, meditating. A small noise caused his eyes to open. He exhaled loudly.

 _Ping_. _Ping_. Growling in frustration, a branch in his hand shriveled. He cursed.

 _Not again_... The problem with being a world famous dark wizard, was people kept trying to summon/call for assistance from him.

...

Tower of Heaven.

The tower had been designed to reawaken him, to little effect. Even when the work switched over to new forces, nothing happened. He had possessed someone! The fool was incapable of completing the tower with his help!

...

Grimoire Heart.

The first guild to actually successfully awaken him. Zeref was grateful... but that girl, Ultear... She had tried to resurrect him numerous times, and now it was just getting annoying.

...

Avatar.

"ALL IN THE NAME OF ZEREF!" "All in the name of Zeref!" "All in the name of Zeref." Sure, he appreciated the gesture, but didn't they realize that everytime they said his name, he heard it in his head? It drove him crazy.

...

Alvarez Empire.

He actually sat in the seat of command at this one, so he couldn't talk. However, already ruling empire didn't stop several other worthless small guilds from begging for his help.

...

Noises echoed in his head, and he yelled in frustration, causing a nearby Eileen to stare weirdly at him.

"For the last time," he shouted, "I AM NOT A CALL CENTER!"

 **Wow, what is this? The Alphabet Challenge is over! Oh... boy. NOTES:**

 **1) To summon Zeref, call 1-734-SPRIGGAN. Your request will be answered presently. (Don't actually call the number.)**

 **2) Happy 50th chapter was yesterday! After some research, I found out that we are about 13.5% done with the Drabble year.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	52. NaLi and the Kitten AU

**Hiya! This one is actually a request, by for a NaLi drabble! Now, I don't actually ship them, but let's see how this goes, shall we?**

 ** _Kitten AU_**

The salmon kitten arched his back and hissed, small puffs of crimson flame spitting from his yowling mouth. The cobalt kitten across from him tapped his paw on the ground and "roared", spreading a thin sheet of ice across the floor.

Neko-Natsu yelped and skidded back. He tried to get up and tackle the other smirking kitten, but was stopped by a new scarlet cat. She meowed at him sharply, causing the squabbling kittens to slink to opposite corners.

Neko-Natsu was greeted by a silver-furred blue-eyed kitten, but he just crawled to a corner and pouted. She followed him carefully, wary of the blue stripes seemingly hovering over his head.

She pressed a paw nervously onto his head, but with no effect. Realizing she had to take drastic measures, she moved to the front of her, and scrunched her face up in concentration.

 _Flash._

A tiger tail now replaced her own, and matching ears. Neko-Natsu watched in appreciation as she changed from a tiger to a leopard then a dog.

Neko-Natsu's eyes widened as scarlet wings unfurled from her shoulder-blades, a scaled tail replaced the previously-furry one, and glossy horns poked up from behind her ears.

He cheered as he recognized his favorite dragon. She smiled and turned a little bit, showcasing the dragon's form, flapping the wings a few times.

However, the use of her magic power to become a dragon wore her down, and her eyes fluttered shut and she dropped where she stood. Neko-Natsu padded over in a _slight_ panic and sniffed her sleeping form.

When he realized that she was just sleeping, he relaxed. In fact, he relaxed so much, he fell asleep on top of her, salmon fur blending with silver as he rested his head on his shoulder.

Eventually, the other kittens found them, and there was chaos, needless to say. But that's a story for another day.

 **My heavens, writing NaLi is hard. Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting, it just seemed like a good time to write my Kitten AU. What do you think? NOTES:**

 **1) I almost burst out laughing the first time i wrote Neko-Natsu.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	53. Juvia and the Pocky Day

**Date: Nov. 11, 2016**

Juvia nervously twiddled the Pocky stick between her fingers, waiting for her precious Gray-sama to arrive. Natsu came over. "Is that food? Can I have some?" The water mage shook her head.

"Sorry, Natsu-kun, but this is for Gray-sama!" "Aww, why does Frost Face get to have the food?" "Natsu-kun doesn't know? Today is Pocky Day! Juvia will have Gray-sama play the Pocky Game with her!" The pink-haired fire mage looked at her blankly.

"What's a… Pocky Game?" "It's a game where two people eat two different ends of a Pocky, the first person to back off loses, and it normally results in a kiss! Ah, so romantic!"

"A game? I wanna try!" Juvia handed him some of the chocolate covered biscuit sticks. "Only if Natsu-kun promises to do it with Lucy-chan," she warned. "Sure!" he called, running off in the blonde's direction.

Juvia exhaled loudly with happiness as she thought of her favorite ice mage. Mirajane walked up to her. "Ooh," the model cooed, "Looks like someone's getting in the spirit of Pocky Day. For Gray, I assume?"

"Mhm!" "That's a lovely idea! In fact, would you mind if I set one big Pocky game in the guild?" Juvia nodded enthusiastically. "Juvia wouldn't mind! That would be a lovely idea!"

"Great! Now, who could go with me to buy some Pocky?"

 **…**

"We're back!" called Mira, as she skipped into the guild, followed by Laxus, weighted down by the loaded bags on his arms. Taking the bags, the woman tipped them over and spilled massive amounts of boxes of Pocky onto the bar.

"Cool, food!" Natsu ran over and started to grab several cases. Mira slapped his hand. "No!"

"But Mira…" he whined. "These are for the Pocky Game, Natsu. Didn't you already have some for the game?"

"I ate it all on accident though…" He looked like a kicked puppy. The model sighed, and slipped a box of strawberry Pocky over to him. "Play the game with Lucy!" she shouted as he ran off.

As people buzzed around the guild, she took it upon herself to designate certain Pocky boxes for couples.

"One for GaLe, one for Elfgreen, one for Miraxus," she giggled to herself. Juvia watched with intrigue, Pocky still trapped between her fingers.

"Who is GaLe?" "Juvia," the model started, "have you ever heard of shipping?"

 **…**

The bluenette stared off into empty space, eyes wide. "Juvia's eyes have been opened…"

Gajeel went up to her. "Yo, Sprinkler!" She snapped out of it. "Gajeel-kun!" "What's this _Pocky Game_?" "It's a romance game! Gajeel-kun and someone else are supposed to take an end of a Pocky stick in their mouth each, and eat away until one backs away."

Gajeel growled. "Yeah, well, Flame Brain keeps rambling on how he won, and I intend to beat him." Juvia nodded understandingly, handing him a box of classic Pocky.

"Go find someone to do this with." The Iron Dragon Slayer walked off in search of a certain Solid Script mage. Mira leaned over the counter.

"Wow, Juvia," she said, "You're a natural at this!" "Thank you, Mira-chan! How have you been doing?" "Well, I've given out all the boxes except for the Miraxus and the Gruvia one."

"Miraxus?" Juvia asked, as the model flushed when she realized what she had said. "Aww," Juvia cooed. "Mira-chan likes Laxus-san~"

"Shh," 'Mira-chan' hushed. "He might hear you!" Juvia continued to chant, only stopping when Mira pushed a box of chocolate-almond Pocky into her hands. "Go find your Gray-sama," she encouraged. "He just walked into the guild."

Breathless, the bubbly water mage bounced off her stool and ran over to the ice mage. "Gray-sama," she sang. He looked up. "Juvia?"

She tackled him in a hug. "Happy Pocky Day, Gray-sama!" Her demeanor suddenly turned flustered. "W-would Gray-sama like to participate in the Pocky Game?" "What's the Pocky Game?"

"Juvia will show you!" Gray felt the end of a biscuit stick being gradually forced into his mouth, reflexively clutching it between his teeth.

Bad move.

Juvia slowly put the other end in her mouth and started to nibble away at her end. When it finally dawned on him what Juvia was doing, he attempted to struggle and pull away, but it was too late.

Her chocolate-tasting lips were up against his, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Confusion washed over him.

When she finally leaned back, she discovered that the ice mage's face was a mix of scarlet and blue, giving him a cheek coloring in the odd shade of purple. She poked him.

"Gray-sama?" When getting no response, she poked harder. "Gray-sama? _Gray-sama_?" Getting more frantic, she tumbled backwards, wailing, not noticing his eyes flutter open in the process.

She sat on the floor, sobbing.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Juvia killed Gray-sama with Pocky!"

 **Happy Pocky Day! This was actually really long compared to some of my drabbles.**

 **Special shoutout goes to SnowyOwlAssassin, who is actually uploading this and tomorrow's drabble for me while I have a lack of means to upload!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	54. Gruvia and the Soulmate AU

**Date: Nov 12, 2016**

Juvia blankly stared out of the window, while she tangled her azure locks in one hand, glaring at the scarlet dash on her wrist.

 _Turn black,_ she willed. Of course, nothing happened. She knew her love wasn't reprocitated, but she could always hope, couldn't she?

The little red mark bore painfully into her heart, even though the two weren't even near each other. Maybe one day…

"Juvia!" A blonde girl waved at her from across the street, leaning out of her window. Juvia cheerfully waved back.

"Hello, Love Rival!" The blonde's cheerful expression sank into a playful scowl.

"I already told you, I have no interest in Gray!" she sighed, used to the bluenette's antics.

"That's right, Ice Freak," a new voice yelled. "She's mine!" 'Ice Freak' sighed. "For the last time, why would I be trying to steal your girl?"

A redhead knocked the pinkette and the brunette's heads together, making a resounding crash.

"Behave," she commanded. The door of the condo below Juvia opened to reveal a grumpy man with unruly black hair.

"Shut up," he complained, but Juvia got lost in thought when looking at his wild mane.

 _If only Juvia's tally would turn that shade…_ "Sprinkler? Sprinkler! SPRINKLER!" Hearing her nickname being yelled several times, she looked down at the face of her angry neighbor.

"Hello, Gajeel-kun! How are you doing today?" He grunted.

"I was fine, until your stupid friends woke me up. It's 7 AM, go back to sleep!" Juvia good-naturedly nodded her head.

"Sorry, Gajeel-kun! Juvia was going to go out with them today! You're welcome to come with us!" He shook his head.

"Nah, I've got a lunch to go to."

"Aww," Lucy teased, "do you have a date with Levy-chan?" Gajeel flushed, barked a quick "Shut up!", and whirled back into his house, slamming the door behind him.

Juvia giggled. "Lucy-chan… Now Gajeel-kun's going to blast heavy metal music all morning…" Erza shrugged.

"That's okay, you'll be spending the day with us. Now hurry, get dressed." Juvia nodded, and went to her closet to select a shimmery blue sundress.

"Hurry up!" she heard Natsu call from outside.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she barreled out the front door, tripping, and landing on a dark-haired man.

He grunted. "Off!" Blushing, she scrambled off the grumbling Gray.

"Sorry, Gray-sama!" Natsu clapped for attention. "Yo, come on! The fresh food comes out in ten minutes!"

…

Racing down the streets, the group sharply halted in front of a lovely-smelling cart, it's tantalizing sweet scent filling the air.

After they had all bought one, they sat down to eat at a nearby picnic table. Juvia let out a small whine.

"Juvia's Caramade Frank is sticking to her fingers…" Gray sighed and gestured to his .

"You gotta hold it like this, see?" He raised his treat to show her his grip on the circular fried treat. Gradually, Juvia copied his hands, and messily raised the frank to her lips.

As she gently chomped down on it, she gasped a little as her wrist pulsed. Discreetly, she glanced down at the tingling and let out a small shriek.

For the first time in her life, that little red mark had darkened to black.

 **Fun! Soulmate AUs are the most fun to write, definitely.**

 **Special shoutout to SnowyOwlAssassin, who's helping me upload this while I'm away!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	55. Gruvia and the Pokemon AU

**Hiya! Cleo here, bringing you a Gruvia drabble! Again, I know. So this prompt is a Pokemon AU from the random jumble of ideas that is my mind.**

 **Shoutout to SnowyOwlAssassin for helping me write this! (Because I'm terrible with battle scenes and most Pokemon from the middle gen)**

 **Disclaimer: Unless Hiro Mashima writes Fairy Tail drabbles on iPhone Notes, I am not Hiro Mashima, therefore I don't own Fairy Tail.****

 ****This disclaimer applies for all chapters.**

 **So, here we go!**

Juvia nervously tugged on the edge of her skirt, disturbed by the silence of the path. Raising her Pokeball, she called out, "Come on out, Squirtle!"

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon came out in a flash of red. "Squirtle!" Juvia giggled and patted the Pokemon on it's head. "Hello, Squirtle."

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Just then, they heard a rustling coming from the bushes. Juvia slowly stepped back. "Squirtle," she hissed, "go back inside."

The Pokemon nodded, and Juvia tapped it on the head with her Pokeball. It went in. Slowly, Juvia rolled around a different Pokeball around in her hands, a Gyarados.

The leaves rustled more. Then, they parted. Juvia froze. Out of the bushes came a Glaceon and it's trainer. Relaxing slightly, Juvia squinted at the handsome new trainer who was looking at her as well.

"Hello," she greeted. He merely grunted in response. "Well, if you're going to be like this, then Juvia will be off." "Fight me!," he shouted suddenly. "I mean, are you a water type trainer? I need to battle one of those."

She nodded. "Yes, Juvia is a water-type trainer, and a battle?" "Yes." "Sure, then. Who are you using?" He gestured at his Glaceon. "Two Pokemon? Or just one?," he responded.

"One." "Mhm." They stepped out into an open clearing, and set their Pokemon up to battle. Juvia brought out her Vaporeon. "Are you ready?"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Blizzard!"

The two attacks, ice and water, met in the center of the clearing. The rush of icy air froze the powerful jet of high pressured water, but not without damage done. The Hydro Pump effectively blocked the Blizzard, leaving the pokemon unharmed, with ice covering the trees behind. Two trainers, a guy wearing a black hoodie, and a blue haired girl wearing a sapphire sweater, had equally determined faces, each intent on winning.

"Once more, Vaporeon! Hydro Pump!" the blue haired girl called to her (mostly) unharmed Bubble Jet pokemon. The guy across from her grinned. "I ain't falling for that again. Quick Attack to dodge!" The Ice Pokemon swiftly obliged, glowing a faint white as it sped up and avoided the attack.

"Aqua Ring!" a veil of water surrounded the water fox, glowing green as it healed.

"Quick Attack to get close, then Ice Fang!" "Glace!" The Fresh Snow pokemon glowed white again before rushing in. It managed to get in a solid hit with Ice Fang.

"Vaporeon, are you okay?" the girl called out worriedly. "Vapor! Vaporeon!" it cried confidently. "Okay then, Water Pulse!" Her Vaporeon complied immediately, forming a sphere of concentrated water and then firing it at the opposing Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" the fox-like pokemon cried out in pain as the Water Pulse scored a direct hit. Her Vaporeon glowed green as it restored some of its health. "Glaceon! Alright, enough games. Let's finish this up." The girl's eyes hardened at that statement.

"Juvia could say the same to you. Vaporeon and Juvia are ending this now."

"Here we go, Glaceon, this one's for the win."

"Blizzard!" "Hydro Pump!" they both yelled in unison. The powerful attacks sent a massive cloud of smoke and steam into the air. Both trainers looked on worriedly, attempting to see past the cloud. Finally, the blanket of steam and smoke cleared, leaving the fallen forms of two pokemon laying on the soaked ground.

"Vaporeon!"

"Glaceon!"

The two rushed into the center, gently lifting their pokemon into their arms.

"Good job, Glaceon, that was an amazing battle."

"Juvia thanks Vaporeon for his incredible effort to win for us."

They looked up at each other and smiled. Well, The black haired trainer smiled, and the blue haired girl beamed brightly, a love-struck expression on her face.

The boy held out a hand. "Good battle. I'm Gray, by the way." "Ah, Juvia is Juvia!" "Well, nice to meet you, Juvia. Do you know the way to the nearest Pokemon center from here? All my Pokemon have fainted…"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia knows! Follow Juvia!" With that, the blue-haired girl cheerfully skipped away, leaving Gray to scramble to his feet and chase after her. They talked a lot as they were walking down the path, and he figured out she was from the small town of Dewford, where she had recently left her Secret Base Guild, Phantom Lord. She and her friend Gajeel had left recently and were looking for a place to stay. Gray shrugged and offered her a place in his Secret Base Guild, Fairy Tail.

Juvia quickly jumped on the idea and immediately agreed. Juvia looked both excited and nervous as she went along, but he assured the water-type trainer that she would definitely fit in with the rambunctious family.

They soon reached the bustling Pokemon Center, and Gray held the door open for the blushing bluenette.

"Are you ready for a rematch?"

"Juvia will take you on any day!"

 **Fun! I actually think Snowy wrote like 80% of this, so thanks, Snowy!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it** **, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

…

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	56. Gruvia and the Poor Gajeel

**Hiya! Today I have some Gruvia fluff, with no prompt. Enjoy!**

Juvia nuzzled her head into Gray's chest, who smirked and ran his fingers through her hair. Slowly, she started to push herself up from his lap. He groaned, and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her down.

"Gray-sama..." the water mage whined, "Juvia promised Gajeel-kun that she would go on a mission with him today..."

He just buried his face into her fluffy hair. Juvia tilted her head back and pouted at his chin.

"Gray-sama!" she scolded, "Gajeel-kun will be angry if Juvia doesn't come along!"

"He can go bring along Levy or something," Gray dismissed. "Stay here for a little longer."

She attempted to squirm away, but only got trapped tighter in his grip. He looked at her with a smirk. Dipping his head, he pressed butterfly kisses down the side of her face until he reached her mouth.

She let out a small sigh of complaint.

"Gray-sama!" Said person laughed playfully, before raising her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"SPRINKLER, WHAT THE HECK?!"

The two separated to see a fuming Gajeel. Juvia waved her hands around frantically.

"Don't hurt Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun!" she pleaded.

"Seriously?" he grumbled. "I come back to try to find my team partner who ditched me, only to find she's playing tonsil-hockey with SNOWFLAKE. I... I need a drink." He tottered off yelling for the silver-haired barmaid.

Juvia frowned. "Now Gajeel-kun will be angry at Juvia late- GRAY-SAMA!" She squeaked as he captured her lips in yet another kiss.

"Save the worrying for later, won't you?"

 **Poor Gajeel-kun. He always gets scarred by Gruvia shenanigans.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	57. NaLu and the Pick-up Lines

**Well, I really enjoyed this, so I hope you do too!**

 _Modern/HS AU_

Natsu watched the bubbling blonde skip by him, school bag swinging against her side. A hand reached and smacked him over the head. He turned and scowled.

"What was that for, Frost Face!?" he yelled at the smirking boy.

"Keep your eyes in your head, Flame Brain." Gray snorted.

"Like you can talk!" Natsu yelped, "I see you staring at Juvia over there!" Gray shrugged nonchalantly.

"At least I can actually talk to her." he said.

Natsu spluttered indignantly, but then got distracted as the blonde known as Lucy waved at him. Gray snorted.

Natsu turned his face back to Gray, cheeks tinted.

"Look," he pleaded, "help me out once, okay?"

"I guess," Gray relented. He leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Alright, here's what you gotta do..."

...

"Lucy! Lucy!" The pinkette ran up to the girl, who looked slightly apprehensive. Straightening up, he tried to catch his breath. After his recovery, he started to speak.

"You must be one spicy dish," he started, "because you're making my heart burn."

"..." Lucy blinked, and stifled a laugh. When Natsu realized this, he turned red, and looked at Gray, who was doubled over in laughter.

"Y-YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT?" he coughed out. Natsu stomped over in a fury and started punching the boy, who was quick to retaliate.

A petite bluenette tapped Lucy on the arm.

"That was rather funny, don't you think, Lu-chan?"

Lucy giggled and rested her head in her hands, watching the brawling boy.

"Well, I don't know, I thought it was cute..."

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA I almost burst out laughing when I wrote the pick-up lines. Credit goes to a random picture on the Internet.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	58. Gruvia and the Prom Night

Juvia tapped her fingers on her leg impatiently, waiting for the familiar gray car to pull up to her doorstep.

"Gray-sama is late..." she whined.

"What do you mean?" he smirked, leaning out of the newly-arrived car. Juvia squinted. She didn't recognize the car, until she looked a little to the left and gasped.

"Gray-sama got a limo?!" she squealed happily. Gray shrugged.

"You coming?" Juvia nodded and moved to get into the car, but was stopped by a hat-wearing figure.

The driver held the door open for her, and she nodded thankfully. Gray moved over, signaling for her to sit next to him. She complied.

"Wow..." Gray breathed. "You look really good..." Juvia blushed self-consciously and tugged on the soft blue dress that spilled down to her ankles, looking like a waterfall.

"Juvia could say the same to you, Gray-sama," she teased. He grinned and adjusted his tuxedo. "Why, thank you."

He presented her with a bouquet of blue flowers, which she happily accepted, and then tapped the glass pane separating them from the driver.

The driver got the hint and started to accelerate. Gray grasped Juvia's hand and looked at her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Juvia is ready!" she affirmed, as the limo drove off to the night of their lives.

 **I am not happy with this chapter, because since I have no experience with what a prom is like, I kinda spilled out a mix of books and TV.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKiat**

 **EDIT: Stupid uploading issues didn't post...**


	59. Gruvia and the Beauty of Rain

**Requested by: Hellfire Dragon Knight**

 _The Beauty of Rain_

Juvia pressed her hand against the window, watching the small droplets of water race down the window.

"Go, go, go!" she cheered, watching a certain tiny drop speed up and push past the others. Gray watched her with a smirk on his face. He moved a little closer, and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Gray-sama! This little drop is winning!" she smiled. He squinted at the liquidy circle as it tumbled off the window-frame.

"Gray-sama…" she whined, "you scared the little drop off!" Gray tapped the windowsill, searching.

"How about… that one," he suggested, pointing to a smaller drop. Juvia nodded enthusiastically, but sighed and leaned back on Gray's chest. She started sniffling.

"W-woah! Why're you crying?" he yelped.

"R-rain reminds Juvia of her sad t-times… i-it's gloomy a-a-and cold an-" She was stopped by a hand that reached up and covered her eyes. Cool flowed through his fingertips and immediately reduced the red swelling.

"You know what," he decided, "Rain does remind me of you." She gasped, and looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes once again.

"No, not like how you say it. I say rain is beautiful, and sweet." He reached for her hand and started tracing cool patterns on her knuckles.

"Gray-sama…" she breathed. He blushed, scarlet going to his cheeks as he realized what he had just said.

"Ah, you've gotten me all sappy," he complained, but Juvia didn't care. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arm around his chest. He stumbled a little, but managed to stay upright.

"Juvia is so happy!" "Yeah, yeah," Gray replied playfully. Juvia felt him tug on her hand.

"G-gray-sama?"

"Come on," he offered, "You want to go outside, right?" He was startled when the girl literally _melted_ in his hand, and sped off outside in a jet of water.

"Juvia will race you there, Gray-sama!"

 **I really** ** _really_** **don't like this. I don't know though. Meh.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	60. Gruvia and the Heat Wave

**Requested: Hellfire Dragon Knight**

 _Heat Wave_

The girl sighed, steam rising off her body.

"Gray-sama…" she whined. "Juvia is boiling!" She really was. Water over her danced and simmered and splashed. Natsu crept up behind her.

"Eh?" she asked, looking up to see a pot above her head. Lucy came over and slapped Natsu upside the head.

"Natsu! Don't use her to cook things!" Natsu pouted. "But I want lunch…" Juvia felt a cool hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"Go away, Flame Brain," Gray demanded. Natsu ignored him and continued to cook his pasta over Juvia's head. Lucy yanked on his hand.

"Luce…" he whined, but Lucy ignored his complaints and dragged him off, scolding him all the while.

"How is Gray-sama not cold?" He held up a frozen fist.

"I'm an ice mage," he said. Juvia sighed in jealousy, and fell silent.

Slowly, she leaned her head into the crook of Gray's neck. He watched her curiously.

"Gray-sama is cold..." she murmured. He smirked at her lolling head, and smiled as she drifted into a sleepy state.

 _Well_ , he thought. _That's one way to beat the heat._

 **Gag me. Also, happy birthday, Mickey Mouse!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	61. Cobra and the Loud Thoughts

Cobra sat on his bed, buried under his covers, frowning violently. He could hear everyone's half-awake thinking, and he could hear them thinking VERY loudly.

He had heard Angel first when he woke up.

 _Angels, I wanna be an angel, and I'll have white fluffy wings and a golden halo, and I'll be the angeliest of alllll the angels..._

Next, he had heard Macbeth's sleepy snoring thoughts.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzz...zzzzzzz...zzzzz..._

Cobra shook his head violently. How could one person snore so LOUD? Hoteye was next.

 _There are several ways to cook a potato. One, you can bake it, two, you can roast it over a high flame, or three, you can slather it in butter and eat it raw..._

What? Cobra was seriously going to have to ask the big man about his eating habits. That thought was soon interrupted by Racer's thoughts.

 _I wanna be the fastest, like no one ever was... to be the speediest is my real test, to be fast is my cause..._

Cobra shook his head, trying to erase Racer's horrible thought-singing from his head. Eventually, the screechy voice change to a softer soothing voice.

 _I miss you, Ul..._

Well... That was depressing. Cobra had heard about Ultear from Meredy and Jellal. Speaking of the blue haired man, Cobra's head somehow knew to step around his head. Everytime Cobra had heard his thoughts, they had consisted of one thing.

 _ERZA ERZA ERZA ERZA ERZA ERZA ERZA ERZA ERZA..._

Cobra had actually gotten so fed up, he had personally begged Jellal to stop... by dying his hair scarlet.

Jellal had not been happy.

 **Hehehehe... Crime Sorciére. This was a 13 minute drabble, so forgive me. 'Tis a short day. NOTES:**

 **1\. Sorry, Hellfire Dragon Knight, but I didn't have time to make the request today. I will attempt to have it by tomorrow...**

 **2\. This is dedicated to Snowy-chan. (Because Cobra)**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	62. NaLu and the Twisted Fairy Tale

**Requested by: Hellfire Dragon Knight**

Lucy covered her eyes, and then a form came out of the flaming wreckage. Squinting her eyes, she screamed.

It wasn't the pink hair. It wasn't the scarf. It wasn't the boy she had loved.

The prince roared and raised his sword high. Lucy fell to her knees sobbing. She heard the prince scaling the tower, and she ran and tried to slam the window shut. It was too late.

The prince tore open her shutters. Cowering, Lucy scrambled back from the intruder. He growled, grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and climbed back down to his horse. Once he had gotten situated, he kicked the horse's side, and they started off.

Lucy yelled and cried, to no avail.

 _He was gone…_

She heard the prince curse in front of her. She raised her eyes to see his tailcoat aflame.

"Cursed dragon!" _Dragon?_ Lucy's heart soared as she turned to see an extremely battered and bruised red dragon flying through the air, sending little jets of flame after the horse.

The prince's eyes filled with rage as he swung himself off the horse's saddle.

"Foul beast! I slayed you!" The dragon smirked.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. Dragon-Natsu turned his head in acknowledgement and winked. When he turned back to the prince, his grin widened, showing his sharp white teeth.

Suddenly, he dove.

Swords clanged against talons, wings cut through the air. Then, in one moment, it was over.

The dragon roared in victory as he stood over the fallen prince. He swooped over to Lucy, and kneeled on the ground.

Lucy may not have been able to speak dragon, but she knew what he was saying.

 _You ready to go, Princess?_

 **Here we go! When I got this request, I flipped through a lot of ideas, before deciding to stick with adding a happy end to my angsty drabble from a while ago.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	63. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU

11-year old Juvia rubbed her wand between her fingers nervously, waiting for her turn to be called up. Numbly, she vaguely heard other names rush past her ears.

A pink-haired boy ran over to the Gryffindor table, followed by a black-haired one.

A bubbly blonde bounced to her new seat at the Ravenclaw table with a smile.

As the amount of people lessened, Juvia's spirit lifted.

 _Maybe Juvia will get Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor!_ she thought hopefully.

"Lockser, Juvia."

Her heart sang as she skipped her way up to the stool, and stuck the hat onto her blue curls.

 _Interesting... sneaky, cunning, brave, wise..._

She crossed her fingers anxiously, worriedly waiting the hat's decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Juvia's hopes came crashing down. She looked outside.

It was raining.

...

Juvia climbed out of the water, pulled out her wand, and mumbled a quick spell that released the water from her clothing and skin.

 _Bang_. Juvia felt a jet of magic shoot her and push her over. The offending students laughed.

"Aww, look," the girl in a Ravenclaw sweater snorted. "The Slytherin freak finally took a bath." The boy in the Gryffindor scarf nodded.

"Good thing too, she needed on-" He was cut off by a jet of water obstructing his windpipe.

The Slytherin bluenette stood stone-faced as the boy wheezed in front of her. The Ravenclaw shrieked and tried to run away, but was encased by another jet of water.

"Freak!" she shrieked, "EVIL SLYTHERIN!" Juvia showed no emotion.

"Juvia is the Rain Woman."

It started to drizzle.

"Drip, drip, drop."

 **Yes, I made a Harry Potter AU. Yes, I enjoyed it. Yes, I'm sorry, Hellfire. I was trapped without WiFi and I forgot your request so I couldn't find it. Apologies.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	64. Crime Sorcière and the Road Trip

**I'm really feeling the Crime Sorciére today… Let's do this!**

"I'm boooooooored…." Angel complained as she sprawled across the two nearest member's laps (Midnight and Meredy).

When she got no response, she whined. "Macbeth won't stop snoring in my eaaaaaaar…" She looked up at Meredy. "How are you still sane?"

Meredy giggled and tapped her earmuffs. "…Ah." Angel turned her attention toward Cobra.

"Cooooobra. Cooooobra. Why didn't you bring your girlfriend? We need more girls on this trip!" The poison Dragon Slayer glared at her.

"Now is not the time to bring up my personal relationships, I have Macbeth snoring in my head, and the next person who talks to me will have a poisoned lunch," he spat.

"Ah, but you didn't deny it," Angel teased. "I bet you like it when she ends her sentences like this, _kina_." Venom dripped from Cobra's tongue as his pupils constricted, but Angel ignored him.

"Oh, how fast they grow, it only seemed like yesterday she was your pet, and now our little Cobra-kun is in _loooooooooove…_ "

Cobra attempted to dive across the seat and strangle her with his bare hands. Hoteye grabbed him by the arms and pinned him down.

"Cobra-kun, you must restrain yourself for _love._ " he said wisely. Cobra turned to him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," he demanded. Racer poked him on the cheek, and snorted.

"Cool your jets, _Cobra-kun._ Bet your girlfriend wouldn't like to see you like this…" Cobra now had to be restrained by Hoteye sitting on him.

"Can't… breathe….need….revenge…" He yelped. "Macbeth, I swear, you think that again ONE MORE TIME- that's it, you all are dead once I get free of… this!" He tumbled free from Hoteye's weight and leapt up.

A poisonous aura filled the carriage, causing their eyes to water and faces to be tinged green. "Poison Dragon… RO-" _Screeeeech!_

The carriage braked, and everyone tumbled forward (mostly Cobra). Jellal, who had been silent for most of the ride, whirled around and faced them.

"YOU ALL NEED TO BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN, OR I SWEAR TO MAVIS I'M TURNING THIS GUILD AROUND!"

 **Poor, poor Jellal-i-pop. I pity him, but we needed more Crime Sorciere. *shrugs* Snowy, are you happy?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	65. Crime Sorcière and the Road Trip Part 2

**By the request of Snowy, we're having a part 2 to the Cream Sauce *ahem* Crime Sorciére Road Trip. So, enjoy!**

Ah, if only Angel hadn't shoved Jellal out the window.

…

The blue-haired man tumbled out of the window with a yelp as he felt Angel apply pressure against his back. He lay flat on the road complaining.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" he yelled as Angel giggled from the driver's seat.

"Sorry, Jelly-belly, but it's my turn to drive!" Jellal pouted. "Racer, help me out here!"

However, Racer was too preoccupied by the new arrangement of seating.

"If we're moving, I call shotgun," Meredy volunteered. Racer shrugged, opening the car door and climbing out.

"Move," he demanded to Cobra, who shifted into Angel's old seat, causing Hoteye to take Meredy's seat. Midnight snorted loudly from the back seat. Angel laughed at the grumpy Jellal.

"Looks like Jellal-i-pop gets the back with Midnight!" she sang. Jellal grumbled, but seeing as the carriage was about to drive away without him, he unwillingly sat in the back seat.

"Go." "Yes, _ma'am_!"

 **…**

"STOOOOOOOP!"

Angel hit the brakes as a harsh yell burst from the back seat. She awkwardly passed by the nearby carriage. The people of the carriage sheepishly waved at the passing car, which strangely enough had Fairy Tail members in it.

Once they were sure they had passed, Cobra wrapped his arm around Angel's neck in a headlock.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed KINANA!" Angel turned her head slowly and smirked.

"Ooh, your girlfriend was in the carriage? You didn't tell us…"

Cobra turned scarlet.

"She's not my girlfr-STOP THINKING THOSE THOUGHTS, EVERYBODY- that's it, I'm done, I'll see you at the next destination."

With that, Cobra left the carriage.

 **What even.** ** _I am as done as Cobra._** **Farewell.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	66. Fairy Tail and the Thanksgiving Baking

***slams head against table*** ** _I am very done._** **I have no inspiration today, so I'm going to spew out a random Thanksgiving drabble. Happy Thanksgiving, by the way.**

Mirajane stood on a crate in the kitchen,

"Alright, girls, that's 30 pies, plus another 5 for Natsu, that we have to get done by tonight!"

She pointed to a huddle of girls in the corner. "Laki, Kinana, Bisca, and, hmm… how about Evergreen, you'll be making the pecan pies. Cana, Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy, you do apple. Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and I, we'll be working on pumpkin. Everybody good?"

The girls nodded, before splitting off into their respective groups.

Over at the pecan pie station, Evergreen turned up her nose. "I don't do pecans," she snorted. Bisca squinted at the self-proclaimed "Fairy Queen".

"Who died and made you queen?" she demanded. As Evergreen started to speak, Laki cut her off, leaving Evergreen spluttering.

"I don't know why you're making such a big fuss about things that are just going to feed your stomach…" she said. Evergreen glared at her. "Shu-"

Kinana stopped them all with a gentle clearing of her throat. "Um, guys, I've set up the ingredients, so are we going to start baking?"

With some glaring and grumbling, eventually the 3 mages managed to settle into a steady rhythm.

Meanwhile, over at the apple station, Lisanna clapped her hands for attention. "Alright, everybody," she called. "Let's get into an assembly line. Levy, you set up the pie tins and put the crust in. Lucy, you put the filling. Cana, top crust. Me, I'll do supply runs and help who needs help, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

 **…**

Carla flapped around the busy kitchen, white powder raining down Erza's scarlet hair as she folded the pie crust merrily over the sweet apple filling, before sliding it over to Juvia, who gently slid it in the oven, her watery wrists bubbling.

Wendy blew a puff of air at her bangs and bit her lip in concentration as she folded another crust into a tin. Mirajane watched with a smile, and clapped happily.

"Good work, everyone! Keep it up!" Her tone hushed dangerously as her head turned to the side, dark aura seeping off her body.

 _Crash!_ A pile of dishes fell to the floor as she sent a blast of magic in their direction. A cry of pain froze, as Mira stomped over.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE PIES, NATSU!"

 **No. Happy Thanksgiving, though!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	67. Jerza and the Shared Milkshake

**Heavens, today I have discovered that I have 80 pages worth of drabble on my computer, not counting the several drabbles I have written on my phone. Geez. Anyways, have a Jerza drabble, because the two dorks need more fluff in the drabbles.**

 **Prompt given by Hellfire Dragon Knight, but moved for a different shipping.**

 _Sharing a milkshake._

 **Could be interpreted as AU, classified as OOC**

The two people with oddly-colored hair sat at a table in the small diner, blue and red locks tangling as they leant towards the other.

The redhead known as Erza Scarlet laughed as she pushed the cherry away from her partner's straw with her own. Jellal Fernandes pouted and tried to retrieve it. His blue straw clashed with her red straw in a battle for the sweet fruit.

Erza's straw smacked the other straw with a _clack,_ causing chocolate milkshake to splash onto the blue-haired man's hand.

"Aww," he complained, grabbing a napkin and wiping the sticky substance off. In the meantime, Erza dangled the cherry by the stem in front of his face in victory before popping it into her mouth.

Jellal sighed in defeat as he swept up the remaining sprinkles with his spoon. Suddenly, his eyes sparkled with a new idea. He scooped up a glob of fluffy whipped cream, and when Erza turned to look at him, he tapped her on the nose with the spoon.

The redhead went cross-eyed trying to stare at the cream on her nose. Slowly, she rubbed it off with her finger, a gleam of mischief twinkling in her eye. Dipping her finger into the chocolatey drink, she swiped it across Jellal's cheek, giggling at his expression of surprise.

"You're on," he challenged.

"Bring it!"

 **…**

The duo sat laughing in their small corner booth, both covered in sprinkles, whipped cream, and milkshake. Management glared at them from the counter, but they didn't notice.

Jellal slowly slid out of the booth, and offered his (sticky) hand to Erza, who squinted at it suspiciously.

"What's this for?" she asked. Jellal smiled and pointed at the jukebox in the corner.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes," she replied, taking his hand. "Yes, I would."

 **OOC minor AUs for the win! I'm in the car for a long journey, so I'm speed-writing a lot of drabbles while I still can! *ends up writing like 2* Yeah, never mind.**

 **1) REQUESTS ARE CLOSED. Sorry, I just got a lot of requests recently. That's not bad, just a lot. I'll tell you once I open them up again!**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **P.S.: Whoops, haha, almost forgot to post this. Apologies!**


	68. Edo-Gruvia and the Cold Day

Gray Surge walked through the busy streets of the Royal City of Edolas, smiling at the blue-haired girl who walked next to him, slightly shivering with her thin attire.

"Juvia-chan," he asked, "are you cold?"

The grumpy girl shook her head, causing the tiny hat on her head to fall back. "I'm not cold, stop imagining things!"

Gray shook his head and smiled playfully at her antics. "Juvia-chan…" He sidled up closer, watching as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Y-you need to take off some layers!" she demanded in an attempt to distract herself. She gestured to the many, _many,_ coats he had on. Gray's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Juvia-chan… if I take off any coats, _you_ have to put them on…" She turned her face away from him, pouting. "Don't be stupid," she complained, but to no avail.

Gray slipped off his outermost coat, and draped it over Juvia's shoulders. She turned scarlet, to his amusement.

All of a sudden, Juvia gripped his checkered scarf, and whirled him to face her.

"J-juvia-chan?"

"Buy me coffee."

"W-what?"

"You want to keep me warm, buy me coffee."

"A date?!"

"… Once. Just once."

 ***bleghghhhhh* Edo-Gruvia.. *gasp* I'm planning** ** _wayyyyy_** **too many stories now. I need a break.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **P.S.: A drabble a day does keeps the boredom away, NaluNom. (hopefully)**


	69. Fairy Tail and the Chat Room

**Hiya! Me and Snowy tried a chatroom style, so tell me what you think?**

 **Warning: Today, I don't know if this is against guidelines, so I** ** _will_** **take it down if I must. For now, enjoy!**

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : yo lushy

 **starphilia71** : ITS LUCY YOU FOOL

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : weirdo

 **icemakesnowflake** : Yeah, flame brain.

 **JUVIALOVESGRAYSAMA** : DON'T STICK UP FOR LOVE RIVAL

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : YOU WANNA GO SNOWFLAKE?!

 **heavenlyrequip** : ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING

 **starphilia71** : I DONT LOVE GRAY FOR GOODNESS SAKE

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : NO MA'AM

 **icanhearyou** : FOR HEAVENS SAKE WHILE YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN I CAN HEAR YOU FROM ACROSS MAGNOLIA

[icanhearyou has left the chatroom]

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, RIGHT?

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : YO FIGHT ME

 **starphilia71** : NATSU STOP CHALLENGING PEOPLE TO FIGHT YOU

 **lightningstrike** : WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : but lushyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : FIGHT ME LAXUS

 **WELOVELAXUS** : yes! The thunder legion will fight for Laxus!

 **heavenlyrequip** : natsu...

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : IT WASNT ME

 **mybabiessaynyeh** : freed u r weird

 **titania** : Like you can talk, Bixlow.

 **WELOVELAXUS** : HOW COULD YOU BETRAY LAXUS BICKSLOW

 **heavenlyrequip** : i couldn't help but notice your username, evergreen…

 **windreader14** : Wow, guys…

 **IronCat** : geez, shrimp, your username is after a pair of reading glasses?

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY

 **pantherlily** : I can't help but feel honored by your username, Gajeel.

 **IronCat** : SHUT UP

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : FIGHT ME GAJEEL

 **IronCat** : SHUT UP

 **heavenlyrequip** : WHAT DID I SAY, NATSU

 **SitriSou** l: Behave, everyone!

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : IT WAS GAJEEL'S FAULT

 **MAN** : BE A MAN

[lightningstrike has left the chatroom]

FIREDRAGONROAR: fight me elfman

[WELOVELAXUS has left the chatroom]

[mybabiessaynyeh has left the chatroom]

[titania has updated their status: THEREALTITANIA has left the chatroom]

[icemakesnowflake has left the chatroom]

[JUVIALOVESGRAYSAMA has left the chat]

 **AnimalSoul** : Guys, master is calling a meeting.

 **FIREDRAGONROAR** : OK BYE

 **MASTER** : BRATS GET TO THE MEETING

[FIREDRAGONROAR has left the chatroom]

[7 people have left the chatroom]

[MASTER has left the chatroom]

 **Forgot to write today's, sorry!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	70. Juvia and the Sims Game

**Gosh, I have no time today! (May or may not be because I just got the Sims game…)**

Juvia slowly pushed her mouse to the side, watching as the little blue-haired person skipped across the screen, yellow diamond floating above her head.

"Go, Juvia-chan! Go!" She yelped as the camera drifted, focusing on her other sims, including a grumpy black-haired man dubbed "Gajeel-kun."

She made her sim run forward, but got side-tracked by a cluster of shiny rocks. She then queued up a bunch of activities for her sim to do. Satisfied that her sim didn't need her for quite a while, she left to go check on something she was cooking in the oven.

However, she soon noticed that the recipe was going to take longer than expected.

 _That's okay,_ she thought, _Juvia's Sim will be okay!_

 **…**

Gajeel knocked once, twice, thrice, and then opened the door after silence. He yelped.

Juvia lay on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes, a puddle of water spreading across the carpeted floor.

"Woah, woman, you okay?" he asked. Juvia clutched her heart. "Juvia-chan died…" she moaned. Gajeel looked at her worriedly.

"…But you're still here?"

"No, little Juvia-chan!"

"…You had a child?!"

"NO! Juvia-chan is Juvia's Sim! She drowned… when Juvia went to go make dinner!"

"So… it's just a video game characte-"

Gajeel was cut off by numerous jets of water splashing him in the face.

 **r.i.p. Gajeel Redfox - died by disrespecting Juvia's hobbies.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	71. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 2

**Okay, I'm still stuck on the Sims. Sorry, I had no idea what to write, so I just added more to the Hogwarts AU, which NaluNom reminded me of. Fun!**

 _Drip, drip, drop._

The hallway parted silently for the emotionless bluenette. She wordlessly swept through them, seemingly unaware of the menacing and fearful gazes following her.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed behind her. She cocked her head to the side, and turned around slowly, raising her wand at the commotion behind her.

Two Hufflepuffs **(Any guesses who?)** had sent a burly Slytherin down the hall with a strong (most likely) Knockback Jinx. As his head hit the stone corridor wall, Juvia could have _sworn_ she heard a loud crack.

The two, even with their short stature, towered over the fallen boy, smirking. "Stay away from her!" they demanded.

The Slytherin made a move to get up, but when his back was turned, a jinx from the crowd shot through and pushed him down again. Nervous tittering filled the corridor.

The Hufflepuff duo hit him with more spells, but to Juvia's surprise, he didn't fight back. He certainly looked capable.

When she realized that he wasn't planning on doing anything, she stepped in, a bubble of water hovering above her wand.

"That's enough," she commanded. They looked at her with frightful eyes. Everyone knew Juvia the Rain Woman's reputation, and she wasn't afraid to use that peice of knowledge.

"O-oh, yeah?" one asked. "W-what're you going to do about i- AAAAAAH!" With a wave of her wand, Juvia sent them tumbling down the hall on a jet of water.

Gajeel looked up at her grumpily. "I didn't need your help, Juvia of the Deep."

"No matter. What's your name?"

"Gajeel."

"Very well."

And from then on, one of the most powerful Slytherin teams were formed.

 **Oh… I hate that ending. I do like the story, though. What do you think?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **P.S.: What do you think about me responding to reviews?**

 **P.P.S: We're at 99 reviews! The hundredth reviewer gets a drabble of their choice, (within reason; keep it K-K+, most any ships), and thank you all!**


	72. Fairy Tail and Mira's Drink?

**Guys, we've done it. 100 reviews! And I have no inspiration. *claps for self***

Mirajane thoughtfully swished the pink drink around in the pitcher, watching little bubbles float to the surface. "This should work, don't you think, Lisanna?" she mused.

Her younger sister shrugged. "I don't know what it is, Mira-nee." She got an ominous feeling when her sister's grin grew.

"Don't worry," Mira cackled, "you'll see soon enough." She poured the contents of the pitcher into small plastic cups, and handed them to people as they walked by. Lisanna looked on worriedly, noting that Mira had a specific list of targets behind the counter that she was crossing off.

"Mira-nee…"

 **…**

"Juvia, fight me!"

The blonde threw down her book and glared at the bluenette, who frowned menacingly at her. "You want to fight, Lucy?" They leapt at each other and started tussling.

Natsu sat at the bar eating some fire and facepalming. Meanwhile, Gray watched appreciatively. "You go, Juvia-chan!" he cheered.

Jet and Droy backed away in fear from the snarling Levy, who was yelling at them to "shut up and stop bothering her," while Gajeel was engrossed in a book, wearing a _very_ fashionable pair of wind reader glasses.

Lisanna eyed her own drink suspisciouly before taking a slow sip. "They're behaving a lot like their Edolas selves, you know. What did you do, Mira-nee?" "Shh, just watch!"

Erza sat at a table, contemplating her strawberry cake and her sins. Evergreen paraded around the room yelling "man", while several untouched people restrained Elfman from attacking the woman.

Alzack and Bisca remained virtually the same, Kinana covered her ears and brooded from behind the counter, while more people around the guild started to be affected.

"Mira-nee!" she scolded, "What was in that drink?"

"…Just a simple soulmate personality swap."

"When will it be reversed?"

"…Soon."

" _Mira-nee_!"

 **Add this to the list of things I might continue to write. Eventually. Very Edolas, might I say.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button! SPECIAL NOTES:**

 **You all are amazing.**

 **An ENORMOUS thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. (All 28 of you!) Your support means the world to me. A special thanks to SnowyOwlAssassin, who I know for a fact has (at least tried) to review** ** _every single chapter,_** **and therefore takes up over 50% of the reviews.**

 **And… by the way, the 100th reviewer was Snowy! I have her request down, and thank you all again! (I may or may not host another drabble request thing soon… We'll see!)**

 ** _…_**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	73. Lucy and the Late Curse

_Late._

Lucy contemplated that word, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her tongue curled as she murmured it again.

 _Late._

Lucy hated being late. She was a punctual person, most of the time. Yet, the concept of being late shook her up a lot.

 **…**

"You're late," her father demanded coldly as the little girl bowed her head in shame.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"I am not your 'Daddy'," he spat with contempt. "You will address me as Father."

"Yes, Da- Father," she corrected herself.

"Good. Now, I'd like you to meet your new governess." He gestured over to a tall woamn with a sour look on her face. Lucy shrunk back under her harsh gaze.

Seeing Lucy's fear, the governess smirked. She tapped her cane against her hand, as if showing what would happen to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Heartfilia. Before we start, however, I'd like you to know, I do **not** tolerate lateness."

 **…**

 _Late._

She was late. Lucky Lucy He- _No._ She wasn't lucky. She was _late._

 ** _…_**

"Sorry, Ms. Heartfilia. Your father… passed away a month ago."

Lucy paled. She was late. One long month too late.

The thoughts came rushing back to her when she knelt by his grave, resting a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers on the tombstone.

They returned once more when she knelt by her bedside, clutching the 7 years worth of birthday presents her father had sent her.

One month. She could have returned one month earlier. Maybe then something might have changed. She could have met her father.

Her tears spilled onto the bedsheets.

She was late again.

 **…**

 _Late._

Lucy threw her head back and wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks. If she hadn't been late…

 **…**

Natsu roared with the true strength of a demon. He cut through both friend and enemy lines, growling, bursts of flame sending flashes up to the sky.

"Natsu!" she called, running toward him at full force. He couldn't hear her.

"LUCY DIED AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he bellowed, slashing with his claws. Erza tried to reach out and help him, as did Gray.

"She's not dead!" they pleaded. Natsu ignored them in favor of swiping them across the sky, leaving them impaled on rocky spikes.

"I SAW HER DIE! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

The members of Fairy Tail watched in horror as their demon nakama tore through their ranks, attacking member after member.

Natsu bent down, leaving the guilds free to surround him. As they thought they had him captured, he raised his head, a thousand fires burning in his eyes. He roared, raised two fists and started to ignite them.

Lucy couldn't reach him fast enough.

"NATSU!" Until, he turned.

"Luce?" he breathed, barely audible.

As his gaze was turned, the force of hundreds of magic attacks barreled at him, and embedded in his chest.

He looked shocked, while Lucy looked horrified. "Natsu?"

Then, he was gone.

"NATSU!"

 **…**

 _Late._

 _Late._

 _Too late._

 _Too Late Lucy Heartfilia_

 **Angst: Snowy, I'll write your drabble later. I** ** _had_** **to write. Inspiration called. This was going to be a oneshot, but I didn't have enough ideas. (Snowy's gonna kill me for the angst)**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	74. Crime Sorcière and the Road Trip Part 3

**Okay, okay, I promised Snowy I would write that 3rd part for the CS road trip. So… here we are!**

 **My friend requests that I say she's triggered. (SHE IS)**

"Jellal-i-poppppppp… I'm hungryyyyyyy…" Angel's head slumped over the back of the seat, dark eyes meeting Jellal's eyes.

"I don't know," demanded Jellal, "you're the one driving! Pull over!"

"Where's the restaurantttttttttttt?"

"Go to a random fast food one!"

Meredy shook her lacrima orb violently until a picture of a nearby 8-Island came up. "How about here?" she suggested.

Everyone shrugged. They were hungry.

 **…**

"Racer, get off the counter!"

"Angel, you can't order everything on the menu!"

"Hoteye, stop trying help cook!"

"Macbeth, how are you even on the ceiling?!"

"Meredy- no- no- just stop."

"Cobra, wHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE- Oh, hello, Kinana."

"Hello!" the purple haired barmaid waved enthusiastically. Angel immediately put down the menu and leaned over their table.

"Aww," she teased, "Are you on a date?"

Midnight flipped upside down on the ceiling, braid dangling down, tickling the top of Cobra's spiky maroon hair. "Lovebirds," he snorted in between snores.

"Love," Hoteye cooed from behind the counter. Meredy laughed, and Racer fell off the counter at Cobra's enraged (but blushing) face.

"You know what," Cobra shouted, slamming his hands onto the table and pushing himself up. "I am sick of you lot- yes, you too Meredy, don't try to look innocent!- barging in on- Racer, don't make that face- Angel, stop thinking that!-"

He cut off as he threw some jewels down onto the table, and dragged Kinana out of the restaraunt, snarling.

Angel waved cheerfully after them. "Have fun, you two!" she cooed.

"Hem, hem."

Crime Sorciére turned to see a frowning man in a chefs hat pointing to the door.

"…Yeah, we had that coming."

 **No time today…**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	75. Kinabra and the Hogwarts AU

Cobra walked down the cobbled hallways, glaring at the moving paintings that giggled and teased. Finally, he stopped outside the Hufflepuff dorm's door. He raised his hand with the flowers and squinted at the watch on his wrist.

 _2 minutes..._

"Ready!" Kinana sang, skipping out of the common room. "Hello!"

"Hi," he greeted. He awkwardly held out the purple bouquet of flowers, to which she gasped and smiled widely. "Wait," she called, dashing back to her room to put them in a vase.

"Okay, I'm good!" She took his hand in hers, and started dragging him away to the main door of Hogwarts.

People glared and muttered as they walked past. Cobra just glared back.

"What, never seen a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff on a date?" he spat. Kinana reached up and tapped his nose. "Be nice!"

Cobra's ears perked up as he whirled around. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! SHUT TH-!"

"Cobra!"

A new voice called out. There stood the 6 members of Cobra's posse, 4 Slytherins, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor.

"Take care of her!" Meredy yelled.

"DON'T STAY OUT TOO LONG, LOVEBIRDS!" teased Angel.

"SHUT UP!" Cobra shot back, before dragging Kinana into the line for Hogsmeade.

 **...**

Cobra cursed and winced, rubbing the spots where the Secrecy Sensor had jabber him, especially the one on his ear.

"Could the old geezer poke harder? My ears are freaking sensitive!"

Kinana leaned up and planted a kiss on the shell of his ear (which was _also_ very sensitive, thank you very much!).

"That better?" she asked. Cobra blushingly nodded.

"Y-yeah. Better."

 **...**

"GAH!" Cobra yelled, swiping another arrow away from his face. "STOP FIRING ARROWS AT MY EYES!"

He turned to Kinana. "Kina, why are we here? It's so- so...," he gestured at the pink decorated walls, unable to complete his sentence on what that place really was.

Kinana actually looked uncomfortable as well. "Well, I heard this was supposed to be romantic..."

Cobra placed his tiny teacup on the table. "Screw this," he complained, "let's go grab a butterbeer or something." "Sure!"

...

The couple sat at a small table at the Three Broomsticks, sipping on warm mugs of butterbeer. Kinana happily balanced a box of Honeydukes chocolates on her lap, courtesy of Cobra.

Cobra sighed broodingly and stared into the golden depths of his drink. Kinana pouted. "Why you upset for?"

"I'm not upset..."

"Good, because if not, then I'm not going to do this!" She finished off her sentence by leaning over the table and planting a kiss on his forehead. He blushed violently and turned his head to the side.

"WOOT WOOT, GO COBRA!" someone whooped in the din of the noisy bar. Slowly, Cobra turned his head and snarled at his group of friends.

"GET OUT!"

 **There is no end to the Hogwarts AU... but it's _really_ fun. **

**No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	76. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 3

Juvia stared at the board blankly, looking through the ghostly professor as History of Magic dragged along. As treaties with monsters filled her mind, her head dipped into her arms, blocking out the droning.

As she _almost_ slipped into slumber, she felt the fluffy end of a quill poking her back. "Gihihihihi." She turned, bleary eyed, to a smirking Gajeel, who handed her a folded piece of parchment. She glared at him, but warily accepted it. "Not from me," he confirmed.

"From who?" she whispered. He wordlessly jabbed his thumb at two people at the opposite of the room. A blond boy waved his hand cheerfully, while a black-haired boy nodded solemnly.

Juvia squinted at them suspiciously as she opened the note. On it was one word written in a messy scrawl.

 _Alliance?_

She squinted at the boys suspiciously, who nodded, and gestured at Gajeel, as if to say 'go show him.' She raised the note up so it was in his line of vision. Then, she looked at him, and he shrugged, showing 'I don't care.'

She pulled out her quill and scratched a quick answer down.

 _Why? Also, who are you?_

She signaled for Gajeel to start the chain of passing the parchment down, which he grumpily did. They watched as the boys received the note, put their heads together and talked for a bit, before writing an answer.

When the paper reached Juvia, she eagerly opened it again.

 _You're powerful. We're powerful. We'd make a kick-butt alliance. Anyways, we're Sting and Rogue. Sting's the blond one!_

 _Interesting,_ Juvia thought. "Psst," she whispered to the girl in front of her. "Aquarius." Aquarius was the Slytherin informant for any gossip needed, when not with her boyfriend Scorpio.

"What!" the grumpy girl demanded. Juvia pointed her finger at 'Sting and Rogue'. "What can you tell Juvia about them?"

"Sting and Rogue," Aquarius answered easily. "Fairly powerful, fans of Natsu and Gajeel. No real epic personality traits."

"Thanks, Aquarius-san." Gajeel poked her on the shoulder, intrigued. "A fan of _me_? Juvia, we're keeping them."

"You can't keep people, Gajeel-kun," Juvia replied. She took a spare piece of parchment, and wrote her answer down.

 _Very well. Discuss after class._

She slipped the paper to Gajeel and waited for the paper to reach them. _Really?!_ Sting mouthed excitedly when he read the note.

Gajeel shot them a thumbs up, and Juvia smiled slightly.

Nearby students witnessing this scene looked terrified at the prospect of the alliance, hoping that their common room wouldn't be _too_ destroyed by the end of this.

 **Haha, the BroTP that no one expected, plus the AU that I can't stop writing… aaaaaahhhhhh.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	77. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 4

"Drip, drip, drop," Juvia muttered as she watched liquid flow from the end of her wand into the goblet. Sting sat next to her, noisily chewing on his steak. Rogue, across from Sting, leaned closer and watched with interest.

Gajeel held out his empty glass. Sighing, Juvia poured some water into his cup as well. "Thanks, Lockser."

"Ooh, ooh," Sting said excitedly, "Can you refill my cup?" He slid his goblet across the table, and Juvia filled it to the brim before sending it back. "Yay!"

Gajeel contemplated him. "Ya know, I don't know why everybody thinks you're so bad. You're so… _happy_." Rogue shrugged.

"Apparently, they only see the dark side. Sting acts like a chipmunk on steroids sometimes, I swear."

" _I do not!"_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

 _"_ _Mrow!"_ Juvia moved back on her seat, looking startled.

"Something rubbed my leg down there," she said. Raising the table cloth, she saw the innocent face of a _green cat_. She picked it up, and it purred happily.

"Frosch!" Rogue cooed. The cat leapt out of Juvia's arms and onto Rogue's shoulders, nuzzling his raven hair into a suitable blanket. "This is Frosch," Rogue introduced. Sting raised his hand to his mouth in a stage-whisper.

" _Rogue's a wimp when he has his cat-"_ "SHUT UP! Like you don't do the same with _your_ cat."

"You have a cat?" Juvia asked. "Gajeel-kun has a cat."

"I have a cat, his name is Lector! Hold on." He reached under the table, and after some scuffling, pulled up a crimson cat. "Say hi!"

Gajeel waved his fork at the two cats. "Any reason they're so… colorful?" Rogue grimaced, and Sting scowled.

"Twas a beautiful day," Sting began dramatically. Rogue hit him on the shoulder. "Fine. They wandered into an empty classroom, where some _stupid_ kids were practicing stuff for Charms. Of course, they decided they needed test subjects, and who were more available than _our_ cats."

Rogue sighed. "Don't worry, we made them pay." Gajeel grinned in a shark-like manner.

"Cool."

Frosch let out a series of meows that sounded like he was saying "Fro thinks so too!"

 **when will this AU end I can't stop writing it send help**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **P.S.: To Guest, the reason I don't write longer is because while I have ideas, they aren't long enough.**


	78. Gruvia and the Ice Cream Parlor AU

**Requested By: Hellfire Dragon Knight**

Gray wiped the counter down with a soaked rag, polishing off the melted drips of ice cream. The bell above the door jingled as the door swung open, causing him to look up.

A group of girls stood at the entrance, giggling and (probably) gossiping. The redhead tossed her long hair back and tromped up to the counter.

"Hello," he greeted. "What can I get you today?"

"Can I have 2 scoops of strawberry in a chocolate waffle cone? Please?" she added on an afterthought. Gray nodded, before picking up the scoop to make her ice cream.

Then, the blonde flounced up to the counter. She looked longingly at the chocolate covered cones and the sweet, sweet flavors. Sighing, she ordered "1 scoop of vanilla in a cup".

Gray noticed her expression of temptation. "We have some fat-free flavors over here, if you'd like to try some."

"Ooh," the girl smiled, her face lighting up. "That would be great!"

When Gray had finished serving the girl her (fat-free!) chocolate sundae, he moved to the next girl, petite with blue hair. "2 scoops of rainbow sherbert on a cake cone, please?!"

He smirked at her excited expression. "Coming right up."

Finally, the bluenette in the back of the line moved to the front. "A scoop of chocolate ice cream with blue sprinkles, if you could. Thank you."

Gray made her ice cream, handed her, and walked over to the cash register. "I take it you're paying for everyone's?"

"Yes," she answered, "It's Juvia's day to pay." "Mkay," he responded. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Can Juvia get your number?" she breathed out in a sudden burst of confidence. She blushed when she realized what she had said. Gray looked startled, but recovered quickly.

"Buy another ice cream, and we'll talk."

…

He stared at her in shock as the girl ordered _another_ ice cream at the counter. Natsu was manning the counter at the time though, so he watched with interest from the back room.

All of a sudden, the pink-haired man leaned his head into the back room. "Yo, dude, this girl says you'd give her your number if she bought another ice cream." Gray nodded numbly. He didn't think she was _actually_ going to do it!

He scribbled his phone number on a napkin, and passed it to Natsu. In turn, Natsu went out and handed it to the girl.

" _You know_ ," he hissed in a stage whisper, " _Gray doesn't normally do this. You're special. He must like you."_ Gray growled from the back. He was going to _strangle_ that brat once his shift was over.

"What's his name?" the girl requested.

"Ice Fr-" "GRAY FULLBUSTER."

 **I procrastinated this for** ** _ages_** **. aaaaaah.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	79. NaLu and the Zoo Date

**Requested by: Hellfire Dragon Knight, Ship Changed**

 **Aquarium/Zoo Date**

Natsu pressed his face against the glass, breath fogging it up. "Look," he said, "that one's looking at me!" Lucy looked over his shoulder, but couldn't see anything.

"What are you looking at?"

"Down here!" He moved to the left and Lucy looked in through the recently vacated spot. "Ooh," she breathed. "What kind are those?" When Natsu didn't reply, she read the sign above the exhibit.

"Leopards," she read. "Not native to Magnolia. Yeah, I figured." Natsu pouted.

"You mean we can't catch a wild one?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not even legal, Natsu," she sighed.

"So?" he demanded. "I doubt _Fairy Tail_ is legal anymore!"

"…Yeah, you've actually got a point. Anyways," she said, quickly changing the topic, "Do you want to go into the reptile hut?" "Yeah!"

The blonde and the pink-haired boy dashed to the door of the expansive building and ducked inside. "Woah," Natsu said, "I didn't know there were that many kinds of snakes!" They followed the red line on the floor that everyone was supposed to follow, stopping at random cases.

"Hey, this one looks like Cobra!"

Somewhere in Magnolia, Cobra's ears perked up. "NATSU," he yelled, "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A SNAKE!" Angel decided it was a perfect opportunity to check his mental sanity.

Natsu and Lucy walked down the corridor, until they reached a case that made Natsu stop in his tracks. Lucy walked straight into his back. She started to scold him, but stopped when she realized his face wasn't moving.

"Natsu?" she asked nervously. Natsu sprung into action, reaching into the case that held…

"NATSU, PUT DOWN THE SALAMANDERS!"

"Be free, fellow salamanders!" Natsu cheered gleefully, picking up the small creatures and setting them on the ground, watching as they scattered within the crowd.

"I hope the little guys will be okay," he mused, as he and Lucy were escorted from the zoo.

"Well, I know _one_ Salamander who's not going to be okay once I'm done with him!"

(Meanwhile, Happy was trapped in the lion house, waiting for Natsu and Lucy to come rescue him. Mirajane had to come to the zoo and rescue him 2 days later.)

 **Blorp.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	80. GruviaGaLe and the Ship WeeksDays

Lily soared into the apartment, decked in a gray and blue banner, and waving a small flag on a popsicle stick. Gajeel looked at him and snorted. "What're you wearing?"

Lily sighed exhaustedly. "Mira made me wear this. I have to admit, it's not my style."

"Ya think?"

"It's for _Gajevy Day,_ apparently." "What the heck is Gajevy Day?" Gajeel didn't get a response, as Levy bounced into the room happily, waving larger versions of Lily's flags.

"Happy Gajevy Day!" she chirped. She happily skipped into the room and plonked herself down on the nearby couch. However, the couch was fully occupied, so she found comfort on Gajeel's knee instead.

"Shrimp, what's Gajevy Day?"

"It's a day appreciating me and you as a couple!" she exclaimed, hugging him. He grudgingly threw an arm over her shoulder in response.

 _Knock. Knock._ Levy shrugged Gajeel's arm off and moved to answer the door. They were greeted by an annoyed Juvia, who ran into the room and tackled Gajeel.

"GAJEEL-KUN FORGOT ABOUT GRUVIA FLUFF FEST! YOU ALREADY HAVE A GALE DAY, WHY DO YOU FORGET ABOUT JUVIA'S WEEK?!"

Lily, not wanting to cause chaos, sidled out of the door, and signaled (through the glass) for the writer to change scenes. She nodded quickly and typed a few words down.

 **Onto Gruvia Fluff Fest!**

 **Gruvia Fluff Fest: Confession**

 _Gray bowed his head over the grave, tears running down his face._ ** _It wasn't supposed to end like this._**

 _Water fell onto the tombstone, his tears like raindrops._ ** _It wasn't supposed to end like this._**

 _Sobs racked his body as he stared at the forlorn blue flowers decorating the grave._ ** _Too late,_** _they mocked._

 _"_ _Juvia," he choked out, "I lo-"_

Gray slammed the computer shut. "This is-" "Gray-sama! Juvia was reading!"

"Nope," he disagreed. "I've already confessed once, how many more times do you need?"

"Ah, Juvia wants to relive the moment as many times as possible!"

"You're dead in this one."

"… Juvia knows!"

"That's creepy."

"Juvia doesn't care!"

He grumpily draped his arms around over her shoulders. "Geez," he muttered, "What about the _real_ me?"

Juvia leaned her head back into his arms and sighed. "Gray-sama, don't be jealous. The last time you confessed was _ages_ ago."

"Again, how many confessions do you need?" "Uwah, Juvia wants to hear it again and again!," she cheered, clutching her hands over her heart.

"Fine," Gray relented. He dramatically knelt down on one knee in front of her chair. Juvia clapped expectantly.

"Juvia, would you be my _wife_?" Instead of the normal bouquet of flowers he usually gave her, he pulled out a small box with a ring inside.

Not expecting _this_ , Juvia almost fainted. Weakly, she nodded yes, and nervously slipped the ring onto her finger, as if it was only an illusion.

"There," Gray said nonchalantly, as if that had not just happened. He stood up and brushed his legs clear of imaginary dust. "Well?" he asked.

Juvia lay slumped on the chair, scarlet and dripping water. "Juvia?" An airy voice responded, "Juvia loves you, Gray-sama," before fainting completely.

Gray groaned and picked up the girl to deliver her to the newly dubbed "fainting couch", but not before smirking and whispering "I love you too" to the girl.

 **ahhhhh i really wanted to do Gruvia Fluff Fest but I won't be able to finish it because of a christmas thing also I really hate this ending SO AWKWARD**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	81. Gruvia and the Weird Chapter

**Gruvia Fluff Fest Prompt: Home**

Gray gently pushed the door open, smirking at Juvia's sleepy state. He gently pushed her to the side and sat on the couch next to her. Juvia blinked sleepiily and smiled.

"Gray-sama got home early today," she murmured happily. He reached over and pushed a lock ( **ser AN: i'll stop now)** of azure hair from her forehead.

"Mhm."

"There's food in the kitchen if Gray-sama wants." Gray nodded.

"Gray-sama would like that very much," he agreed. He got up to go get his dneer, but Juvia called after him.

"Wait, Gray-sama." He turned to look at her.

"Welcome home."

 **Oh gosh, this is a** ** _tiny_** **chapter. That's it, I'm writing some more. Let's have a look at the studio.**

Gray knocked on the door of the strange building. It was pink, with windows that, when inspected, turned out to be mirrors. Unnerved, she pulled open the (also mirrored) doors, to reveal a dark room. Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia filed into the room after him.

Natsu casually leaned against a pale white stand, knocking some books onto the floor. Lucy glared at him. "Don't damage the property!"

A voice echoed from the ceiling speakers.

 _Hello, all, welcome to the studio. The writer will have you in a minute, for now, please make yourself comfortable._

Everyone looked awkwardly att the speakers, before getting themselves situated on the pink velvet couches.

 **…**

 _You may enter._

 _Another_ mirrored door opened, revealing a small, black-walled room. A green tarp covered one wall, along with several pieces of camera equipment scattered around the room. Nervously, the group stepped inside.

Juvia peered anxiously through the glass window lining one wall. Surprisingly, this time the glass wasn't a mirror. Instead, the window revealed a dark room containing a single desk, a pink-tinted lamp, and a girl with dark hair leaning over the table, typing furiously at the laptop.

The writer looked up and waved. She moved her finger between first Gray and Juvia, and then Natsu and Lucy. When her finger landed between Gray and Juvia, the writer smirked and typed a few things down on her laptop.

A coffee counter, a startled Mirajane, a few chairs and tables, some potted plants, and a grumpy Laxus appeared in front of the green screen, effectively scaring the group. They were even more frightened, however, when the writer typed more and teleported Gray and Juvia into their respective places; the former in the line in front of the coffee counter, the latter was two background characters behind him.

Natsu and Lucy backed up, and the speaker crackled with the voice again.

 _Natsu, Lucy, please go get Gajeel and Levy. They are requested for the next chapter._

Lucy nodded and ran away, looking excited at the prospect of leaving this place. Natsu soon tailed after. Gray moved to get up as well, but found himself stuck on the seat.

The writer wordlessly shook her head. She entered a word, and noises of coffee beans rattling and small conversations echoed through the room.

The voice spoke.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnddddd… Action!_

 **Gag me, I had no inspiration today. So… I randomly made a behind the scenes thing. WHY?!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	82. Kinabra and the Coffee Shop

**ahhhh I have no ideas for today send help**

The man grumpily shook the cup around, successfully blending the ice with the sweet, sweet tea. A female voice spoke as the woman slung her apron over a nearby chair. "Yo, Cobra," Angel said, "Your shift."

Muttering angrily, Cobra took the apron from the nearby coat hook and handed Angel the cup. He walked up to the counter, carefully stepping over the snoozing employee on the floor.

A girl with shockingly violet hair stood at the counter, anxiously tapping her fingers on the hard surface, while staring at the menu.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" he droned. The girl looked at him, finger on her chin in thought.

"Can I get a pure black coffee, extra hot, no sugar?" she requested.

Cobra smirked slyly. "What? No sugar? You'd think a girl like you would be sweeter than that." The girl flushed.

"Fine, _Erik._ Can I have a salted caramel latte with whipped cream and holiday sprinkles?"

"Fine,…" "Kinana," she affirmed.

"Fine, _Kinana_ ," he mocked. "A salted caramel latte with whipped cream and holiday sprinkles it is."

She smiled. "Can I get your number with that?"

"Sur-" "COBRA, STOP FLIRTING AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, turning scarlet. He looked apologetically at Kinana, who smiled knowingly.

"I'll… go wait over there," she said, placing some money down on the counter and scampering off to a corner table.

 **…**

Kinana happily walked out of the store, sipping her (extremely sweet) latte, and rubbing her finger over the number written in Sharpie on her cup.

She quickly turned her phone on and called the number. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Ooh, are you Cobra's girlfriend?"_

"Um, no?"

" _Shame. You're the first girl he's taken notice of, you know."_

"I'm honored?"

" _You should be."_

"Who are you, exactly?"

" _Angel, temporary robber of our dear Cobra-kun's phone. Did you know, he told me that-" "ANGEL, GIVE ME BACK MY-," -_ Here, Cobra said a few things that should not be said in a K+ fanfic- " " _PHONE!"_ Angel giggled, footsteps pounding in the background.

" _Nice meeting you, Cobra's future girlfriend! Gotta run!" "ANGEL, I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU!" "YOU GET BACK TO WORK, YOU-" *click*_

Kinana grinned at her now dark phone, slipping it into her pocket.

"This should be interesting."

 **If you didn't notice, I love members Crime Sorciere meddling with Kinabra. *cackles***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	83. Kinabra and the Coffee Shop Part 2

Cobra half-heartedly took a sip from the steaming cup, before sticking his tongue out in disgust. "You actually drink this?" he asked disbelievingly.

"It's good," Kinana chided. "You're the one got me to try it in the first place."

"It had _sprinkles._ They're overpriced pieces of sugar. _Why_ did you believe me?" he demanded.

Kinana pouted. "It was good!" Anyways, you've got whipped cream on your lip." She reached her thumb up and gently rubbed the stain off, causing Cobra to stumble back shocked.

Muffled laughter arose from the bushes behind the pair, and Cobra whirled around, glaring. Growling, he slowly handed his coffee to Kinana, who looked at him questioningly.

"Hold my coffee, will ya?" "Um, sure?" Then, Cobra set his coat down on a nearby park bench…

…and dived into the bushes.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE-" Apparently, Cobra's friend group spilled out of the bushes, laughing hysterically. Kinana watched in shock as Cobra emerged from the bushes, leaves trapped in his spiky maroon hair.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

Angel walked up behind Kinana and draped an arm over her shoulder. "So _this_ is where you go with your date when you're on break," she noted.

Cobra made a strangling motion with his hands, as if imagining them around Angel's neck. However, Hoteye picked him up by the shoulders and started spewing out, as Cobra dubbed it, 'lovey-dovey-garbage', to Racer's amusement. Midnight snoozed on the park bench, using Cobra's coat as a blanket.

Finally, Cobra escaped from Hoteye's grasp, ripped his coat from Midnight's sleeping from, and took Kinana (and his coffee) from Angel.

"Bye," he said in a clipped voice. He dragged Kinana off to an unknown location, amidst cries of "HAVE FUN!"

Kinana didn't know her coffee was gone until she saw Angel happily slurping up the sugary latte.

("It's not worth it," Cobra said later. "I'm not going back to that witch.")

 ***violently runs out of time***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	84. Jellal and the Ghost Squad

Jellal sat on the bed, tracing his fingers over the stained fabric. He wearily shuffled off his bed to the messy kitchen, and pulled a few pots from the shelves. He caught a glimpse of his disheveled appearance in the back of the shiny metal and sighed.

Carelessly, he grabbed a few eggs from the fridge, and cracked them into the pan for some scrambled eggs. Numbly, salt and pepper were sprinkled onto the eggy mixture as they cooked. Jellal took a chipped plate and poured the eggs onto it. He sat down to sit at the worn dining table, looking forlorn.

 _I don't deserve this,_ he convinced himself. Grasping for reasons why he shouldn't eat, he eventually struck himself down with the thought of _her._ Choking down a sob, he swept the eggs into the trash can with one movement.

He sunk down onto the chair, and buried his head in his hands, tangling his already tangled ultramarine hair even more.

"You're not good enough," he breathed. "She _died_ because of you."

"Nothing will ever atone for your sins," he told himself.

"You-" "Ah, shut up!"

Jellal's head shot up, looking for this mysterious voice. When he saw no one, he assumed he was imagining things, and bent his head down again. The glass in front of him rose into the hair… and hit him on the head.

"Focus on me when I'm talking!" the feminine voice demanded. Jellal silently gaped.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered out violently.

"You can't see me?" the voice demanded. Then, she cursed. "I forgot to become visible. Hold this, okay?" Jellal numbly grasped the glass, fingers trembling.

 _Flash._ A lavender light filled the kitchen, and then on top of the table sat a tall, dark-haired woman with a purple aura. She swung her long legs over the edge of the table and smirked.

"So _you're_ the person I need to help," she mused. "Looks like you need it, too. I'm Ultear, by the way." Jellal spluttered. "Ultear, I don't need-! Who are you even?" Ultear cut him off, looking at the dirty household with disdain. "Yeah, you need help."

 **…**

"CLEAN, CLEAN THOSE DISHES LIKE YOU MEAN IT, MISTER."

 _Splash. Crash._ "I'm _trying, geez_!" Jellal yelped, scrubbing the chipped saucers clean of stains. Ultear glared sharply, rolling the timer between her fingers.

"You've got 30 seconds, mister!" "WHAT?"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Jellal victoriously dropped the last dish into the dish rack, sparkling clean. Ultear surveyed his work, and smiled. "That should work."

Exhaustedly, Jellal dropped his soapy gloves into the sink and slumped over a wooden chair. "Are you going to tell me why you're here, then?"

"Fine," Ultear relented, looking at her fingernails. "I'm a ghost, okay?"

Jellal shook his head violently. "No, I don't believe you. Why are you here?"

A smack from the glass. "I'm a ghost, you idiot! Here," she said. She stuck a hand out, signalling for Jellal to take it. Warily, he reached for her hand and gasped when his hand swiped through it, leaving a trail of purple instead.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked dryly. Instead of responding, he just batted at her hand, still shocked. "Not really… so, Why are you here?"

"To erase your so-called 'demons from your past'. And to fix this mess," she said slightingly. Jellal shook his head remorsefully.

"No 'ghosts' can erase my past," he muttered. Another smack with the cup.

"You're so freaking gloomy!" she noted. "Meredy will get you fixed up though." She glanced at the clock and made a sour face. "My time's up," she said. "I'll have someone finish up the house cleaning, and then-"

A purple flash, then Ultear vanished, leaving Jellal shocked in his chair, a shattered glass on the floor.

"It's too early for this," he groaned.

 **I am going to** ** _love_** **this series, you don't even** ** _know._**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	85. NaLu and the Christmas Trees

_On the first day of ShipMas, Fanfiction gave to me… 12 Christmas trees…_

"Luce, come on! We have to get _this_ Christmas tree!" Natsu pleaded.

"Natsu," Lucy complained, "that one looks hideous. Let's find a nicer one, okay?" "Nooo… Luce…" Lucy grabbed Natsu by the end of his scaly scarf and dragged him deeper into the forest, ignoring Natsu's empty grabs for the scrawny tree they had left behind.

Lucy paused in front of an enormous tree, several feet high. "Hm," she mused. "This one would look nice." She rubbed her hand over the branches, smiling. "Imagine some silver/gold tinsel here, some snowflakes on the branches here, some candles here and there, Natsu, you can light them… Natsu? Natsu! Get back here!"

The pink-haired boy had scampered back to his favorite tree and was placing berries on the branches. "Look, Luce, ornaments!"

"Natsu," she scolded. "Don't _do_ that!" "But whyyyyyyyyyyy?" "Because we need a _nice_ Christmas tree!"

Natsu pouted and protectively wrapped his arm around the top of the tree, "This one's nice too, you know. Stop hating on the trees!" "I'm not hating!" "Yes, you areeeeee…" "No, I'm not, you li-"

"LUSHYYYYY!" Happy, who had been absent until now, spiraled in from the tips of the trees. "Lushy! I found a cool tree!" "My name's not Lushy, cat. Also, where's this tree?"

 **…**

"…Happy, that's a _twig._ "

"No," Happy protested. "It's a tree! And it looks like a _fish_!"

"Agh, you're as bad as Natsu. Come on, everyone. I'm going to get that other tree." Lucy strolled through the trees, aiming for the tall tree she had been admiring earlier, leaving Natsu and Happy hurriedly scurrying after her.

In a flash of golden light, Lucy sumoned Taurus to chop down the tree.

"WAITTTTT…LUCEEEEE," Natsu bellowed, diving at Taurus in an attempt to stop him. Taurus mooed in shock, ducking out of the way, and Natsu's flaming fists sunk his fists into the tree.

Lucy shrieked as the scarlet/orange fire spread through the forest, reducing trees to ashes.

Finally, the fire died down, and the smoke cleared to reveal _one tiny tree_ left. The small tree Natsu wanted in the first place stood strong, a small leaf fluttering on one of the branches.

Lucy stood frozen and horrified as Natsu and Happy danced around the tree, chanting _it survived, it survived, it survived,_

Natsu paused, turning and grinning at Lucy sheepishly. "Does that mean we can have this tree?"

 **Na-na-na-na-na-NALU! Also, it's the first day of ShipMas! I've got all of this planned out, so are you ready?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	86. Gray and the Hogwarts AU

**A foolish me didn't realize the 12 days of Christmas started today… *scratches neck awkwardly* I'll write a normal one today, and switch them around after the next chapter.**

 **Today I bring Gray into the Juvia Hogwarts AU, however not for Gruvia… yet. *wiggles eyebrows***

"Who the heck am I?"

Gray raised his (exceedingly feminine) arm, and stared shocked at the pretty bracelet decorating the wrist.

"What?" he yelped. He ripped the bedsheet from his bed to reveal a feminine form replacing his lean build. He cursed. "No, no, no, no…"

He sighed heavily, pushing himself up on his elbows, and flinching as azure bangs fell into his eyes. Awkwardly, he pushed them back, and turned to the nearby mirror. "You're kidding me, right?"

Gray glared at Natsu's sleeping form, cursing the pink-haired boy to the bottom of the lake. You make Levy make you Polyjuice Potion _one time_ and this happens. Apparently Natsu had poured _something_ down his throat while he slept, because now he was a blue-haired girl, but not just any blue-haired girl.

Somehow he had turned into _freaking Juvia Lockser._ Juvia Lockser. Juvia the Rain Woman. Juvia of the Deep. How had Natsu even gotten her hair? He nervously tugged on the tight curls that brushed his shoulders, wincing. He couldn't go to class today.

A burst of wild giggles came from behind the scarlet draperies that sheltered Natsu's bed. "You look ridiculous," Natsu choked out, almost falling out of his bed.

Gray turned around glaring, before running at him and tackling him where he lay. "PREPARE TO DIE, NATSU."

 **…**

"Boy, and girl, whoever you may be, were you fighting again?" a strict voice barked. Natsu and Gray-Juvia turned nervously. "…No?"

Erza squinted at the girl, face sliding into recognition. "Juvia Lockser? Why are you here? How are you here?" Gray-Juvia sighed frustratedly. "I'm Gray, Erza. Natsu here, yeah, he decided to put a Polyjuice Potion on me, or something, and now I'm _her._ "

"NATSU?" Erza roared.

"…Yes?"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT POTION?"

"…um… not to use it?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE."

"NOT AGAIN!"

 **…**

Gray-Juvia groaned and pressed his heads into his hands, tugging the dark hood of the robe over his-her head, attempting to cover the blue curls. He forced a fork through the face area of the cloak, and drearily chewed on the scrambled eggs.

Natsu leaned over and smacked the boy on the head. "Show the world your _beautiful_ face," Natsu prompted. Gray growled. "If I could show my face, I would punch you."

Erza sighed and inspected her pumpkin juice, as if checking for potions, before taking a swig. "Gray, the effects will wear off soon."

"Soon is not _soon enough_."

"Levy's should only last 2 hours or something," Natsu drawled breezily. "You'll be _fine._ "

"Ughhhhh…"

 **…**

Fortunately enough, Gray-Juvia managed to survive his first period with a lowered head and refusal to offer answers, but looked worried when it came time for the next. "5 more minutes," he muttered.

A hand yanked his hood off, before clapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Yo, Sprinkler." Worriedly, he turned to see Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney staring piercingly down at him. Then, Sting smiled. "Where were you, Juvia?" he asked.

"U-um-," Gray-Juvia spluttered. Rogue peered at him curiously. "You okay, Lockser?"

"Ehehehe," he mumbled, "I-i mean- Juvia means- Juvia is okay! Juvia just isn't feeling that well, Juvia guesses." Gajeel looked at him awkwardly. "Geez, Sprinkler. What got in your pumpkin juice?"

"N-n-NOTHING!" Gray burst out. He shook his head. "I-Juvia is fine."

"Are you sure? You're not normal-" "Gajeel-kun? Who is _that_?" Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Gray-Juvia all turned their heads to look at the unamused _real_ Juvia Lockser, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

"Wait," said Sting, swiveling his head between Gray-Juvia and Real-Juvia. "Wait, wait, wait… why are there two of them?" Juvia glared at Gray-Juvia intensely. "That Juvia is not the real Juvia," she declared.

Gray shook his head. As much as he hated this form, he was not going to get murdered by the Twin Dragons, Gajeel, and Real-Juvia. At least, not today. He was going to be late for class. Rogue tilted his head. "Are you sure? She looks pretty real…"

Juvia threw up her hands. "I don't know, ask them my favorite candy or something! Gajeel-kun knows that one!" "Mmkay," Gajeel agreed skeptically. "Go on, 'Juvia'."

"Ummm… Licorice Wands?" Gray-Juvia guessed weakly. All of a sudden, he felt 4 wands being pointed in his direction. " _Wrong_ ," Gajeel declared.

Gray-Juvia raised his hands up in a placating gesture, and tried to scooch off in the direction of his classroom. He froze, and felt the trickling effects of the Polyjuice Potion wearing off.

"You?" Sting spat in disgust. "Oh, come _on_! I hoped you'd be Natsu or something, at the _least_! Instead, you're _boring._ " Gray took the time to look offended, before seeing an opening to run away through, and dashed for it.

Gajeel glared at the retreating end of the red and gold scarf. "…Does he know there's a Slytherin and Gryffindor adjoined class after this?" Sting shrugged. "Probably not. We can kill him when he finds out, though."

"No," Juvia disagreed. "Juvia would prefer you to keep him alive. Juvia finds him… _interesting._ "

 **Wow, that was honestly really fun. So yeah, curse my foolish calendar-keepy-tracky thing and I hope you enjoy!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	87. Gruvia and the Gingerbread Houses

_On the second day of ShipMas, FanFiction gave to me… 2 Gingerbread Houses…_

Juvia bit her lip in concentration, her hands gripping a frosting-filled piping bag that she gently moved over the sweet cookie. Meanwhile, Gray admired the other gingerbread house that they had just finished building. Of course, when I say house, I mean guild hall.

Juvia had created an exact replica of the second guild hall, and was waiting for the main support frosting to dry. While she waited, she had decided to work on a project that she wouldn't let Gray see, causing him to be pout and start nibbling away at leftover gingerbread.

Juvia finally looked up and laid down the frosting on the unfinished cookie, before moving over to the gingerbread guild hall. She experimentally dabbed her finger into one of the corners and poked. When nothing collapsed, she deemed the building ready and pulled out several rolls of candy.

Gray watched in amazement as she pulled out several rolls of sugary wafers and started expertly tiling the roof with them. Juvia stuck out her thumb for measurement and added two strands of licorice around the edge of the roof for trim.

She looked at Gray, and gestured for him to pick up some candy and start helping her. Gray shrugged, and grabbed a pack of Skittles for the path. When he had finished that, Juvia squinted at the path with a critical eye, and then nodded.

"Good, Gray-sama. Now, hold this still." She handed him a red and white candy cane. As Gray attempted to eat the sweet, Juvia smacked him gently and tied a fruit leather flag to the strip.

"Yay!" she cheered, "Now for the inside!"

 **…**

Gray sighed tiredly and slumped over the back of the nearby couch, frosting somehow splattered all over his face, gumdrops decorating his hair.

Juvia lay on the couch next to him, resting her head on his arm. He ran her fingers through her blue locks and stroked out the wafers, smiling.

"Gray-sama," she murmured. She pushed herself up, and went to grab something from the counter. When she returned, she was holding two gingerbread men, which, upon closer inspection, revealed themselves to be Gray and Juvia cookies.

Gray picked up the him-cookie and squinted. "Wow, you really got my hair down, didn't you…" "Yup! Juvia spent hours working on these!"

"Mhm," Gray agreed. "I taste good."

"Gray-sama wasn't supposed to eat himself!"

 ***shrugs* Not my best work, but tolerable.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **QotD: What do you want for Christmas?**


	88. Jerza and the Present Shopping

_On the third day of ShipMas, Fanfiction gave to me... Three Christmas Presents..._

"Ooh, Jellal, we simply _must_ buy a Christmas cake!" Erza's eyes glimmered excitedly as she looked at the red and green frosted wonder in the window of the bakery. Jellal smiled slightly at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Alright," he agreed, "but let's get everyone's presents first, otherwise the cake will be cold from carrying it around." Erza nodded happily, and started walking with an extra spring in her step. "First for Lucy!"

 **…**

"What do you mean, 15,000 jewel? That's awfully expensive for a key," Erza demanded. The sleazy shopkeeper smirked. "For the great Titania, 30,000," he said.

"WHAT?" Erza roared. She began to change into her armor, but Jellal's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "That's fine," he said. "We'll go to a different store."

He dragged a fuming Erza out of the shop, soothingly rubbing circles on her back. Erza breathed hard, but she calmed down eventually. "I'm sorry for losing my temper," she said. "Please punch me."

Jellal leapt back, hands raised. "Why would I do that?!" Erza sighed, and slung their shopping bag over her shoulder. "Well," she said resignedly, "Onto the next store."

They trudged into a clothing shop, led by Erza. Jellal looked questioningly at Erza's choice of shop. "Who's this for?" he inquired.

"Gray," Erza responded. "I normally get him shirts or something, but he loses them like mad, so this time I'm giving him a belt," she said decisively.

"…A belt?"

 **…**

As they left the shop, a blue snowflake patterned belt now added to their load, Jellal saw a food stall. Together, they went over and got two steaming hot kebabs to nibble on their journey. "Wish we could bring Natsu back some food for his Christmas present," Jellal mused.

"We could get him free lunch somewhere?" Erza suggested. "Come on!" They walked back to the kebab store and _somehow_ managed to set up a down payment for the next time Natsu came to visit.

Erza looked down at the list again. Jellal looked over her shoulder, sighing at the immense amount of people they had to shop for.

"Let's do this!" Erza cried.

 **…**

Jellal and Erza stumbled along, weighted by the numerous amount of presents they carried. They headed for the guild hall, but Erza smelled the delicious smell of cake and got distracted immediately.

She grasped Jellal's sleeve eagerly and pulled him towards the bakery door. "Can we get the Christmas cake now?" "Sure."

As they reached the front of the line, Erza was probably the most excited person on earth. The bakery worker recognized her. "Ah, Titania! Would you like another strawberry cake today? We just made one fresh!"

Erza's eyes sparkled, but then she looked at the Christmas cake, and looked torn. "The Christmas cake… but the strawberry… fresh!… oh no…" As she stood worriedly pondering, Jellal sweat-dropped a little bit and slid a fair amount of jewels onto the counter.

"We'll take both," he said. Erza gasped happily, and threw her arms around Jellal. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Merry Christmas, Erza Scarlet."

 ***shrugs more violently* help why do i not like any of these so far**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **QotD: Favorite Christmas food?**


	89. Stinerva and the Mistletoe Kiss

_On the ninth day of ShipMas, Fanfiction gave to me… 4 Mistletoe Bunches…_

Rufus brought a circular tray topped with with 6 steaming mugs of hot cocoa over to the table, smirking at his friends' excited expression.

Orga immediately snagged a mug. "Bottoms up," he muttered, before downing the contents of the cup like a shot. Yukino took more of a civilized sip, feeling a fluffy marshmallow melt on her tongue.

Rogue happily took a cup and drank some, but not before offering some to Frosch, who in turn had their own small little cup. Minerva received her cup and mumbled a small "Thank you".

When Sting finally grabbed his chocolatey drink he stared, unsatisfied, into the murky depths, before peering into Minerva's. "Minaaa…" he whined, "Why do _you_ have more marshmallows then me? Can I have one?"

"No, Sting," Minerva refused, "and don't call me 'Mina'." "Fro thinks so too!" Minerva glared at the frog-suit wearing Exceed, while their owner looked thoughtfully out the big windows overlooking the pool.

"So… who's idea was it to have a wintertime pool party?" Rogue asked. "Actually, wait, don't answer that, it was Sting, wasn't it." Lector nodded cheerfully.

"Yup! Sting-kun always has the greatest ideas!" Rufus smiled ruefully. "…sure." "Fro thinks so too!"

Minerva shrugged, ruffling through her bag. "Curses," she muttered. "I forgot my towel. I'll be back." She went to get up, bringing her cocoa cup with her, and Rogue leaned across the table and mumbled something in Sting's ear.

"Okay!" Sting cheered, pushing himself up and tailing the black-haired Territory Mage.

"Why are you following me?" she asked. Sting grinned slyly, and Minerva's eyes seemed to pierce his very thoughts as she took a sip from her cocoa. "What do you want from me?" she asked again.

Instead of responding, Sting raised his eyes to look at the plant bundle above his head. Minerva slowly looked up, and winced at the green and white plant.

"No, no," she muttered. The White Dragon Slayer across from her looked mock-offended at her hesitancy. "Just _one_ kiss, Minaaaa…"

Minerva shook her head violently. "Nope. Not going to happen. And stop calling me 'Mina'!" She looked upset, but Sting grinned at the blush tinting her cheeks. "Minaaa… it's the holiday season!"

Her green eyes flickered between the mistletoe and Sting, all the while drinking from her mug. Finally, she decided.

" _One_ kiss," she warned.

"Good enough."

Sting leaned forwards, pressing an arm against the wall for support. Minerva rested her hands on his chest, keeping him a slight distance away. She felt his cocoa-tasting lips on hers, and felt him smiling slightly.

She parted her lips a little bit, and gasped when she felt something being removed from her mouth. Sting pulled back, beaming. Minerva felt a growl rise up in her throat when she noticed what was trapped between his canines.

A marshmallow.

 _Her_ marshmallow.

Sting giggled uncharacteristically before scurrying off down the long hallway. Minerva blinked in shock for a few seconds, before yelling "STING, GET BACK HERE!" and diving after him.

(Meanwhile, Rogue and Yukino clinked their mugs together in celebration, much to Orga and Rufus' amusement.)

 ***gets punched in the face with sudden stinerva inspiration* My bad, today was supposed to be a different pairing, but** ** _Stinerva_** **.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	90. Miraxus and the Santa Costume

_On the eighth day of ShipMas, Fanfiction gave to me... 5 Santa Costumes.._.

"Put it on."

"No! Why would I even _touch_ that?!"

"Put. It. On."

"No!"

"Laxus, if you don't put on that costume, I swear to Mavis, I will..." The silver-haired barmaid glared threateningly, but the blond dragon slayer just smiled smugly.

"Or what?" he mocked. Mira leaned in close and whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen. "You _wouldn't_ ," he demanded.

"I would," she confirmed with a smirk. Laxus cursed. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"You know what to do, Laxus."

...

"Ho, ho, ho, and all that stuff," Laxus drawled. Mira shook her head. "You're not _nearly_ merry enough!"

"Give me a couple of beers and I will be," he countered.

"Santa doesn't drink on the job," she sing-songed. "Crap," he muttered.

"Language!" "'Crap' is not language," he muttered. Mira frowned. "It is to the children!"

"SANTASANTASANTASANTASANTAHIIIIIIIIIIII"

Asuka bounded into the hall, screaming. Alzack and Bisca walked in behind her, shaking their heads. "Why did we let her have that much sugar..." Bisca groaned. Alzack shrugged wearily.

Asuka laughed gleefully, bouncing onto Laxus-Santa's lap. "Hi, Santa!"

" _Ahem_... Hello, little girl! What's your name?" "Asuka!"

"Well, what do you want for Christmas? Ho, ho, ho!"

"I want a pony!" she giggled. "A pony," Laxus-Santa nodded. "Doesn't your mom have like 5- I mean, Of course! I'll tell my elves to get right on that!"

"Thank you, Santa!" Asuka cheered happily. Before she left, though, she leaned close. "You weren't a very good Santa, Laxus," she hissed. Laxus looked offended.

"Well, times up, little girl." He picked her up and put her on the floor. She dashed off happily.

Mirajane watched with a smile, sitting on the arm of Laxus-Santa's chair. "In your defense, I thought you did wonderful," she said, swinging her legs across his.

"Mm," Laxus grumbled. Mira pushed herself down from the armchair and sat on his knee, grinning.

"I wouldn't mind a date for Christmas, you know." Laxus smiled mischievously, gently pushing her off his legs and getting up, discarding the beard and hat of the costume.

"I can make that happen."

 **WHELP NO TIME NO TIME AM TRAVELING but yeah, enjoy!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	91. Elfgreen and the Ugly Sweaters

_On the sixth day of ShipMas, Fanfiction gave to me... 6 Ugly Sweaters..._

"What is this?" Evergreen shrieked, emptily clawing at the tightly knit green sweater decorated with knitted fairies. Elfman, on the contrary, yelled "MAN!" and stuffed the sweater over his head before yelping. Evergreen stuffed her fan back into her pocket. "Don't say the word 'man' for the next 5 minutes or you're stone," she warned.

She glared at the misshapen piece of clothing like it had murdered Laxus. Bickslow cackled at her expression, tongue lolling out.

"I'm sure you'll look _lovely_ ," he snorted. "Lovely! Lovely! Lovely!" his babies echoed.

"Shut up!" she yelped. Decisively, she slung the sweater over her shoulder and let it slide into the nearest trash can.

"That should take care of it."

...

"Cold," she muttered, rubbing her fingers up and down her arms to create heat as she and Elfman walked down the snowy streets of Magnolia. Elfman looked indifferent, seeing as he was wearing his sweater, however Ever, clad in a sleeveless dress, shivered.

Elfman noticed the Fairy Mage trembling. "You okay, Ever?" he asked. "I'm f-fine!" she claimed, trembling.

She glared off to the side, startling a small child. "Here," she heard Elfman say. Something fuzzy rubbed her back. She turned to see Elfman holding out his sweater, now only wearing a thin shirt on his torso.

"Take it," he offered. "I don't need it!" "Take it," he repeated, a bit more firmly. Grudgingly, she pushed aside her pride in favor of her chilly temperature, and tugged it on.

Now it was her turn to be snug, while Elfman looked the coldest. She slipped a wool-covered arm around his waist nervously. Elfman looked at her in surprise.

"You're cold, okay?" she clarified.

"BEING COLD IS MANLY!"

"Shut up!"

First time writing Elfgreen, whaddya think? Also help me, **I'm taking a loooooong road trip. (Not that long though)(but still longer than an average school day)**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	92. AlBis and the Christmas Stories

_On the seventh day of ShipMas, Fanfiction gave to me... 7 Christmas Stories..._

Bisca tilted her head forward, her long green hair spilling onto the page. Pouting, Asuka waved her tiny hand to push it away. "Mama, don't cover the page!" she yelped.

Alzack playfully pushed her hair away on the other side. "Yeah, _Mama_." Bisca smiled.

"Settle down, you two, or I'm not going to read," she said. Asuka immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, and attempted to silence Alzack as well. "Read, Mama, read!" she cheered through her fingers.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."

...

"...Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" she finished. She looked lovingly at the little girl who rested her head on her lap, fast asleep, cowboy hat spilled to the side.

She smirked at her husband, who also snoozed on her lap. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss on both Asuka and Alzack's forehead, before feeling herself start to drift off as well.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," she repeated as her head lolled to the side and her eyes fluttered shut.

 **That sounds like she died... also this was a really short chapter.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	93. Kinabra and the Caroling Time

_On the eighth day of ShipMas... Fanfiction gave to me... 8 Christmas Carols..._

"Dashing through the snow, on a one-horse open sleigh..."

Sweet carolers' voices filled the guild hall with cheerful melodies, the metallic music of bells and triangles accompanying them. However, one voice didn't join in.

"Why aren't you singing?" Kinana hissed at the grumpy Cobra. "Don't wanna," he responded.

"Why not?" she inquired. Cobra looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"I hate singing." "Sooooo? It's the holiday season!"

"Sooooo?" he mimicked, "I don't care." Kinana squinted at the maroon-haired mage. "It's the holidays though!"

"Meh."

"C'mon..." she begged. Cobra eyed her grudgingly. "I will when Natsu stops singing."

"What?"

"I said-," "No, no, I heard you, but why would Natsu stop singing?"

"You can't hear him like I do," Cobra spat. "He sounds like a dying frog that got stepped on and is choking on water that was forced to sing. Mostly," he added.

Kinana stifled a giggle, looking thoughtful. She slipped off her purple earmuffs and placed them over his pointy ears. He looked at her questioningly.

"For your ears," she told him. He scoffed, but smiled just a little bit.

"Better," he decided. Tentatively, he joined the chorus, much to Kinana's joy.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas..."

Kinana couldn't have been happier.

(Admittedly, Cobra's voice was a little off... and loud... but it didn't matter.)

 **I still have no time... joy. Also I don't like this chapter whoops**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	94. GaLe and the Christmas Lights

_On the ninth day of ShipMas... Fanfiction gave to me... 9 Christmas Lights..._

"Just... a little... higher..." Levy panted. She eagerly wrapped the light string around her hands and pinned it up against the wall. She poked the mass of black hair below her, signaling for him to move back.

As Gajeel stumbled back, Levy squinted and admired the flashing green and red lights. "More," she said. Grunting, Gajeel slowly leaned down and picked up the end of another strand, handing it to the girl on his shoulders.

"And that's the last one for this half of the room- ARGH" Gajeel had tripped on a stray ornament, which in turn caused Levy to tip over as well.

They hit the floor with a spectacular crash, Levy landing on top of Gajeel. Gajeel frowned, and attempted to pick the girl up and place her off him.

In the process, however, he poked her side, and she let out a sharp shriek. Curious, he poked her again, and she emitted another shriek. He moved to do it again. This time, Levy caught his hand in a tight grasp.

"No," she warned. Gajeel ignored her and dived at her, unrelentingly jabbing her sides. Levy screamed, laughed, and writhed on the floor in response to the tickling, the lights forgotten.

(Lily had to do the rest of the lights himself.)

 **Doing this on a tour bus is not fun agh**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	95. Lyredy and the Christmas Cards

_On the tenth day of Christmas... Fanfiction gave to me... 10 Christmas Cards..._

"Hand me the glitter," Meredy requested. Lyon handed her the sparkly jar, peering over her shoulder.

"Nice," he said. He glanced at his own Christmas card, which was covered in icy patterns and spilt glue. He sighed, and scrawled a 'Happy Holidays' on the blue paper.

"Done," he said, placing the folded card onto a small stack. Meredy also finished hers, the cheerful snowmen smiling from the front.

They bent their heads over the paper, when Lyon felt something hot hit the back of his neck. He yelped, and whipped around looking for the culprit.

He was met with a several fierce glares. A whimper escaped from his mouth. Meredy glanced up from her next card worriedly.

"Lyon?" she asked, "You okay?"

Macbeth grinned sleepily (but evilly!). "She can't see us," he murmured.

"What? How?"

"Magic,"Angel drawled, spreading her hands dramatically. Jellal just glared at the silver-haired man, gaze flickering between him and Meredy.

Cobra smirked, while Racer slouched over the back of Midnight's carpet. Jellal raised a hand covered in magic, and aimed it at Lyon.

"Don't. Touch. Meredy," he warned. Lyon numbly nodded. Erik shook his head. "Why do you lie?" he asked, grinning. Hoteye started to speak. "Love-" A loud crash was heard from Racer's side, and the magic wavered.

Meredy watched in shock as Crime Sorciére flickered into view, all in various stages of shock. Angel blinked several times, before diving at Meredy and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Meeeeeeerrrrreeeedddddyyy... Why do you grow up so faaaaast... Gotta go now, have fun, bye!" With that, Angel sprinted out the door, followed by the rest of the group.

Meredy glanced at their retreating figures in shock . She turned back to Lyon. He still looked vaguely terrified.

"Wonder why they came," she mused, picking up the glue gun. "I mean, we're just friends."

Lyon regarded her with a warm expression. "Yeah," he agreed. "Just friends."

 **hOW Do YOu wriTe lYReDy send more help**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	96. Cappy and the Tree Decorating

_On the eleventh day of Christmas... Fanfiction gave to me... 11 Christmas ornaments..._

"Carla, look! Earrings!" The white Exceed turned unamused to look at the blue Exceed, who was clutching a red and a green ornament, and was holding them up to his ears.

"I doubt you would even know what earrings are, tomcat," she sniffed condescendingly, turning back to the wreath she was weaving a crimson ribbon through.

Happy's ears dropped slightly. Soon enough, they perked up again when his paws found the end of a ringing string. Eagerly, he yanked the coil out of the box.

The multi-colored bells cheerfully sang a mismatched melody of Christmas cheer as Happy grabbed the golden end and spread his wings to soar.

He flapped his way up to the towering tree, draping the end of the string over the leafy branches, before spiraling down back to the ground. Carla supervised sternly.

"Now the ornaments," she advised, handing him the sparkly decorations. "But Carlaaaa..." the cat complained, I can't do it aloneeee..."

Carla sighed, but picked up a few ornaments and moved to help.

...

"Well, I have to say, that does look nice," she admitted as they hovered, admiring the tree, basking in the light of the golden star on top.

"Carla?" Happy asked in a shy voice. "What?" she responded distractedly.

She turned, and saw a fish being offered to her. She eyed him questioningly. "For you," Happy clarified.

"Ah," she said. Slowly, she reached out and took the silver fish.

"HOORAY!" Happy soared around the guild and barreled out the open doors. "CARLA ACCEPTED A FISH!"

The white Exceed watched him go, rolling the fish absent-mindedly between her paws.

"Well," she said wryly, "I suppose it's the holidays..."

 **How does one write for this pairing?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	97. Fairy Tail and the White Elephant Event

_On the twelfth day of ShipMas, Fanfiction gave to me... 12 White Elephant gifts..._

"I want this one!" Natsu yelled, leaping into the pile of gifts, clambering out clutching a simple blue paper-wrapped box.

As Lucy scolded him for "almost breaking several presents", other guild members came and went, slowly reducing the pile of gifts.

"Lucy," Erza reminded, shrugging her snowflake-patterned present from arm to arm, "Get a present."

"What? Oh! Yeah!" She contemplated the small pile, and then grabbed a rectangular box that strangely resembled the size of a key.

Ah, she wished she could have noticed the stench.

...

Gray went first. Nervously, he peeled off the reindeer-patterned paper to reveal a basket filled with assorted breads and cookies. He grinned, and picked up a roll, without offering any to anyone, much to Natsu's dismay.

Max decided to go next. "A hat?" he asked. "Cool." Warren quickly followed, receiving a sword with a patterned blade. "What am I going to do with this?" he asked.

Nab squinted at his own present. "Speak for yourself," he muttered, fingers twisting the fabric strips of a mop.

They heard a scream. Evergreen stood in horror, looking at the glass mirror she was holding. Natsu excitedly peered over her shoulder.

"Awesome!" he cheered, "I look like a monster!"

"A monster is not a fairy!" Ever vehemently disagreed. She saw Bickslow snickering, and threw her mirror at him, resulting in a "HEY!". Freed watched amusedly. "I like your present, Bickslow."

Bickslow stuck his tongue out in disgust, dangling a pink silky-looking scarf between his two fingers. "I didn't ask for this," he whined. The Rune Mage next to him ignored his complaints in favor of tossing around the light pen he received.

Levy awkwardly ran her hand over a communication lacrima, while Laxus tightened his grip around the plush neck of a Gray-doll. Mirajane looked oddly at the charred stick she held between her hands. Lisanna leaned over.

"I think we all know who gave that one, Mira-nee," she mumbled. The elder

Strauss sister nodded wryly, tracing her thumb over the crudely drawn Fairy Tail emblem.

A bout of familiar music started up within the guild as Macao scrambled his gift. Most of the guild members yelled and shouted while covering their ears, but Gajeel smirked proudly. Wakaba clutched the spell book he had gotten to his chest while doubling over in laughter, and Romeo ducked his head into his new Christmas quilt at his dad's antics.

Elfman glared at his new snowflake necklace, complaining, "THIS IS NOT MANLY!", Kinana smiled at the seaside painting she received, and Reedus nodded in satisfaction at the snow-lacrima he received.

Erza's eyes sparkled as she held the jewelry-filled box up to the light, and Happy cheerfully spiraled around the room waving his new purple fan-like thing and raining lavender feathers onto Natsu's elf-hat-clad head.

Lucy grinned resignedly, looking around at everyone opening their presents. Finally the suspense of opening her gift was too much, so she pried off the lid, and shrieked.

In the box, in which she imagined would lay a key, was a small, slightly rotted fish. Disappointed, she set the box on the ground, before getting up to chase Happy.

"YOU STUPID CAT!"

...

Eventually, after some chaos, (not just between Lucy and Happy) the guild was calm again. Everyone sat around the Christmas tree, holding warm cups of cocoa or cider in between their hands.

"Well," Mirajane said fake-cheerfully, looking ruefully around the trashed guild hall, "Merry Christmas, everyone."

 **I finished this before the 11th day what do car trips do to me also Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	98. Juvia and the Angsty Chapter

Why did she ever convince herself she was good enough?

Why?

How could she have believed that maybe, just maybe, he loved her back? Even with his numerous rejections, how did she still believe?

She would never have been good enough. No. Not Juvia, the rain woman. Gloomy, obsessive, a freak.

Now, here she lay, sprawled on the ground, bleeding out and melting away. Even when dying, she only had eyes for one man.

She watched through tear-blurred vision as Gray and his guild mates happily celebrated Gray's engagement. Her beloved's arm was wrapped around the waist of his fiancée.

She didn't think they realized yet. She let out an agonized scream, trying to draw their attention to the man with the gun and the magic bullets. No effect.

"Juvia will fight for Gray-sama," she muttered through gritted teeth as she weakly pushed herself up from the ground. Scarlet liquid spilled onto her feet from the wound in her chest, but she fiercely glared at the attacker.

"Juvia, Juvia, Juvia," the attacker taunted. "You loved him, didn't you? And now look! He's gone into the embrace of another. He left you to die of a broken heart."

The attacker grinned sadistically. They dragged their hand up to create the illusion of a cyan-haired girl wearing a sparkling ring.

"Impressive," the attacker muttered. "You know, she looks a lot like you. Just... prettier, and less gloomy. I can see why he went for her."

"No." Juvia spat, blood hitting the ground. "Juvia does love Gray-sama. If that means dying for his fiancée and sparing his happiness, Juvia will gladly sacrifice herself."

Her hands glowed a dangerous shade of blue as a dark aura wafted from her body. The attacker quickly eliminated the illusion, confidence wavering. They fired several more rounds.

Juvia felt nothing. She was losing herself now, her body only a mere puppet to her willpower. She let out a roar. Everything she had ever learned, every spell, she channeled her emotions into.

She dived at the attacker, who could do nothing. They easily collapsed to the ground, leaving Juvia bent over, heaving. She hit the ground.

As she felt her eyes start to flutter shut, she realized that the guild members were racing toward her with expressions of sadness and horror, and several other things that she couldn't even think of.

Her diluted azure eyes paused on the sight of Gray, feet pounding the ground as he sprinted toward her, _his_ beloved behind him. She coughed desperately.

"Juvia wishes you the happiest marriage," she murmured sleepily.

And then she was gone.

 **The day after Christmas, and I write angst. 10/10, Cleo.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	99. NaLu and the Candy Shop AU

"Oh, my GOSH!" A salmon-haired man yelped in bliss, eagerly pressing up against the glass panes of the candy store. "Erza, I haven't seen this candy in yeeeeeears! Can we get some? Can we?" Said 'Erza' was as entranced by the window of the shop as he was.

"Of course," she agreed, eyeing the decadent cakes towered high on detailed displays. Gray snorted. "Betcha don't even have any mone, Flame Brain."

The salmon-haired one pouted. "Of course I ha- dangit!" He grumpily flipped out his pockets, spilling out a rusty penny. "Eeeeerza…" he started to beg, before realizing the redhead had already fled to the sanctuary of the brightly lit store.

Natsu turned to Gray, eyes asking "Money?" Gray's gaze flickered between his puppy-eyes and the blonde worker manning the counter.

"Tell ya what. If you can convince her," he gestured, "to give you five bucks, I'll pay for your candy."

"Really? Cool!" Natsu dashed into the store, scampering up to the counter. "Hello!"

"U-um," the girl stuttered, off-put, "Hello? Welcome to-" "Can I have five bucks?" Instead of looking startled, her face melted into a smirk.

"I'm sorry, we seem to have run out of male deers. Perhaps you will prefer some does instead?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," the girl said disappointedly, realizing the joke was wasted on him. "Anyways, would you like to purchase anything today?"

"Um… not yet… I can't really afford it right now… so can I have those 5 buc- dollars, _Lucy_?" he requested, reading off her nametag. She eyed the man suspiciously, making a decision.

"…Yes," she said finally. Warily, she slid a crisp dollar bill over the marble countertop. "Awesome!" he cheered.

("Crap!" Gray cursed, when he realized that Natsu had gotten the money and was now demanding he buy him 3 bags of cinnamon gummies.)

 **100th chapter tomorrow? *AGH* Also, weird chapter. _Really_ not my best. NOTES: **

**1) For tomorrow, the first person to review will get a request done as soon as possible. (Y'all know the rules, right?)**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to leave some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	100. Gruvia and the Dance Party

**I hope y'all enjoy this - also happy 100!**

"What do you mean, you've never danced before?" Mirajane slammed her spread hands down onto the counter, staring wide-eyed at the azure-haired girl. Juvia shrunk back, looking embarrassed.

"Well, Juvia never really had a chance…" "NO!" "E-eh?"

The silver-haired barmaid took a quick calming breath. "What I mean to say is, you need to live a little! Have some fun!" Juvia looked awkward. "Juvia doesn't really know how to dance…"

"That's okay," the barmaid smirked. She held up a watery concoction. "I might have a plan…"

 **…**

"And a one, and a two, hey, you're getting the hang of this!" Mirajane smiled happily as she watched the bluenette expertly twirl, skirts flying.

"Thank you," Juvia said breathlessly, "It's all thanks to Mira-san's magic potion!"

"Yup!" Mira agreed. "Let's see, now we need some music… ooh!" She turned her head slightly to face the majority of the guild. "GUILD DANCE PARTY," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

With that, she started chaos. Eagerly, Levy used "Solid Script, Music!" and Cana spread her cards to create a wide dance floor with flashing lights. Guild members then proceeded to drag one another onto the floor.

Lucy was awkwardly swaying to the music when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and spin her around to see Natsu's signature grin. "Luce!" he exclaimed, "I still remember how to dance!"

Her brown eyes bored into his hazel ones, before she slowly bobbed her head. "Show me," she challenged, before being swept up by the music.

Elsewhere, a short bluenette backed away from her two bickering best friends, while eyeing a figure who refused to dance, despite the pleas of his water mage friend.

Realizing that it was fruitless to plead with the iron dragon slayer, Juvia switched her attention (complete with pleading azure eyes) to Gray, who nervously attempted to back away.

"Dance with me, Gray-sama!" she cooed. The ice mage attempted to back away, but was swept away into the bustling crowd.

They danced for quite a while before Juvia started acting a _little_ bit strange. "Gray-sama…" Juvia tripped over air in a dazed manner, slumping against his shoulder. Gray watched in horror as she swayed dangerously, before almost toppling to the ground.

Carefully, he slid an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall over anymore, and forced her to sit down on a chair.

"Juvia is tired…" she moaned shakily, as her eyelids blinked shut and her head lolled onto Gray's shoulder.

(Gray had a nightmare of a time convincing the guild that Juvia was just his _nakama_ , while Mirajane cackled at the effects of her potion.

Aaaaand… Erza trashed the guild with her wild dancing.)

 **Happy 100! We are officially 27.397260274% done with A Drabble A Day! Nice! NOTES:**

 **1) First person to review gets a drabble, written as soon as possible, within the rules.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to leave some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	101. Stinerva and the Big Secret

"You know Sting-kun likes you, right?"

"Excuse me?" Minerva flipped up her sunglasses, glaring at the scarlet Exceed.

"Yup!" Lector said, oblivious to her expression. "He thinks you're pretty!"

Minerva eyed the blond Dragon Slayer as he splashed around in the pool, giggling happily. She then turned back to the snickering Lector.

"What else?" she asked icily.

"Um, oh! He has pictures too!"

"Show me," she demanded, tossing her drink to the side and standing up.

 **...**

"STING EUCLIFFE!"

"Yes... Mina?" He turned to look up at the raging female on the pool's edge who clutched a box between her crossed arms. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she started to pry the lid off the box.

 _Crap_ , Sting thought, recognizing the box. Ducking under the water, he allowed himself to be swallowed by the blue water. He had only been under for barely four seconds when a hand grasped his spiky locks and pulled him through the surface.

"Sting," Minerva growled, "what is _this_?" With the hand that wasn't gripping his hair (it was starting to hurt), she held up numerous Sabertooth magazine spreads, all featuring _her_.

Rogue threw a sly grin in Sting's direction, who pouted when he realized he wasn't going to be helped. He turned to Yukino, who immediately raised her hands and backed away.

" _Sting_ ," Minerva repeated more forcefully, "What is _this_?!"

"Um... nothing?" Minerva balanced on her toes on the stone border and leaned close.

"Sting, I am going to ask you one more time. What is- AAAGH!" She screamed as Sting leapt out of the water, grabbed her waist, and dragged her into the pool, making sure the box she held got swatted onto dry land.

He suddenly froze, eyes widening. "Mina... how did you get those pictures?" he asked the thrashing girl slowly. Minerva shook her head, causing her dark braids to splash him in the face.

"Tell me..." he muttered.

"Nope," she replied.

"You asked for it!" he said, and dove towards the Territory mage and ran his hands up and down her sides, causing her to laugh and quiver uncontrollably.

Lector sighed with relief from behind the palm tree but stiffened when Sting yelled-

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU, LECTOR, AND I SWEAR I WILL-" He was cut off when Minerva dunked him under the water with the full intent to drown him in vengeance.

 **Whoops this was supposed to be done 3 days ago... NOTES:**

 **1) Hellfire Dragon Knight, PM me if you want a new request, or to rush one of the ones you sent me.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	102. Kinabra and the 1920s AU

**ugh i have 3 other unfinished ideas**

 **also, 1920s au ftw**

"You're telling me _this_ is Fairy Tail?"

"Yup!" the girl said happily. Her cheeks turned up in a smile as she looked at the boy's face. "Kinana, this- why are you even here?"

"I like it here! I have friends," she said. Erik looked hurt. "Kina, I thought _I_ was your friend."

"You are," Kinana assured him, "I just have more than one friend. You should get more friends too!"

"But Kina," he pleaded, "You're the only friend I want! Don't make me go in there…" His complaints were left ignored as Kinana grasped his hand and dragged him into the dimly lighted club.

Greetings of "Hello, Kinana!" echoed through the room, to which Kinana responded with a wink and a wave. Erik squinted suspiciously at the grinning faces, draping an arm around Kinana's waist and pulling her closer.

"Erik, don't be such a worrywart," Kinana said, "now come on!" She dragged him over to the bar, where a silver-haired woman smiled warmly.

"The usual?" "You know it." After Mirajane signalled for two drinks to be made, she leaned on her elbows over the counter.

"So, Kinana," she smirked, "is this the Erik I've heard so much about?" Both blushed.

"That would be correct," she recovered. Mira winked. "Nice," she remarked, pushing herself up and handing the two their drinks.

"Pretty good," Erik reluctantly said after he took a sip. Kinana nodded. "Trust me, you haven't seen the best part yet!"

She grabbed him by the hand and pushed through a crowd that blocked the center from view. When the crowd parted, it revealed several people dancing in a wide-open floor space.

One of the dancers noticed her and clapped their hands. "Kinana, Kinana!" she chanted, prompting the crowd to join in. She responded to their cheers with a little shimmy, and eagerly stepped onto the dance floor.

Erik watched as she moved with grace and rhythym, cheeks flushed dark pink, a sweat drop slipping down her forehead. She saw him watching, gesturing for him to join her.

When it became clear that he wasn't going without a fight, she stomped her foot in a beat. "Erik, Erik, Erik!" she repeated, drawing everyone into the chant. "Erik! Erik! Erik!"

He stepped onto the dance floor.

 **fun NOTES:**

 **1) This is actually related to something I'm trying to write… consider it an intro**

 **2) There's a reason he wasn't called Cobra for the whole chapter, I guess it's still related to the other story. Let's see if I can actually finish it. *sweatdrops***

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to leave some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	103. Gruvia and the New Year

**Requested by: Hellfire Dragon Knight**

 **Happy New Year's Eve!**

Juvia slumped on her chair, the little grey clouds around her spilling water onto the guild floor. Gajeel eyed her nervously.

"Yo, Sprinkler," he said cautiously, "You okay?" Juvia raised her watering blue eyes toward him, and promptly burst into tears.

"Nooooo! Today is New Year's Eve and Juvia wants Gray-sama to kiss her except Juvia doesn't think he willllll and Juvia will be the only one in the guild without a New Year's kiss because Natsu-san is going to kiss Love Rival, Mira-san is going to kiss Laxus-san-"

Here, Gajeel tuned out his best friend's ranting in order to take a bite of his metal until - "and Levy-san is going to kiss Gajeel-kun, an-" Gajeel promptly spit out the bite he was taking and hit Lily in the forehead.

(Lily flew home after, nursing his bruised forehead and muttering about "foolish iron dragon slayers".)

Gajeel, shocked, turned to look at the petite bluenette, who saw him and winked before going back to her conversation with Jet and Droy. He reached out and patted the weeping water mage, who had stopped ranting, on the head.

"I'll figure something out," he said grudgingly. "Don't worry your gloomy little head about it." Juvia pouted. "Juvia is not gloomy!"

Gajeel grinned and batted at a storm cloud.

"Gihihihihi, sure you aren't."

 **…**

"STRIPPER!"

Gajeel slammed open the door of the shack, fangs bared. Gray stuffed _something_ into his back pocket (looked like a magazine), and glared at the Dragon Slayer.

"You ever heard of knocking?" he demanded.

"Gihihihihi, sometimes."

Gray shook his head, realizing that it was fruitless to attempt tmo make sense of Gajeel. "So, whaddya want?"

Gajeel took a few threatening steps closer, and reached out his iron hands and grasped the front of Gray's (soon to be lost) shirt.

"Oy, lemme down!"

"Not until you listen to me, Snowflake."

"Dangit," Gray muttered, realizing he wasn't getting out of this situation, "just _tell_ me what you want and PUT ME DOWN!"

Gajeel got dangerously close and growled, piercings glittering in the light. "Listen up. You're going to give Sprinkler the best New Year's Kiss of her life."

"Sprinkler?" Gray wondered, before the name dawned on him. "No," he exclaimed, struggling, "I can't do that! Juvia is just a _nakama_!" Gajeel scowled.

"I don't care. If she's even a _nakama,_ as you say, then you would make her happy by kissing her tonight."

Gray let out a loud sigh. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly, "but it doesn't mean anything more." Gajeel dropped him with a loud CRASH.

"Gihihihi, sure it doesn't."

 **…**

Mirajane eagerly watched the ginormous magical clock that had been added to the guild _just_ for today.

"Everyone!" she called, "There's 2 minutes 'til midnight! Levy, go!"

"Yup! Solid Script… DISCO BALL!"

Jet and Droy watched in admiration as Levy suspended the glittering sphere from the ceiling. "Levy-chan is so great!" they declared.

"Thanks," she said modestly. She squeaked as she felt a hand tightened around her collar. "Put… me… down!" she commanded half-heartedly. She was rotated to see Gajeel's smirking face.

"What about my New Year's Kiss, Shrimp?" he asked. Levy's face morphed into a smirk.

"That," she said, placing a finger across his lips in a shushing gesture, "is for you to find out later."

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared," Gajeel shot back. Levy leaned close. "Patience is a virtue, you know."

(Jet and Droy sobbed over their 'Levy-chan'.)

Elsewhere, Lucy pushed her way through the crowd, looking for a certain pink-haired idiot.

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed when he saw her. "Can you tell me what's all this mushy-gushy stuff ab- _mph_!" He was silenced when Lucy slammed her mouth over his. Happy giggled in the background. "She _liiiiiikes_ him…"

Juvia eyed the single members of the guild milling around, looking for the one to spend the last moments of the year with. "Juvia!" The water mage turned to look at the ice mage, who looked rather bruised.

"Gray-sama!" she cheered happily, before looking abashed. "Juvia doesn't think you want to kiss her, though…"

Gray surprised her, however, by grabbing her chin and tilting her face level with his. A scarlet flush covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "G-gray-sama?"

"Look, this is just for today, okay?" he muttered, embarassed. "W-what?"

"5 SECONDS!"

Juvia stared at the clock, and then her gaze flickered back to Gray's onyx eyes.

"THREE!"

Gray blushed himself, but didn't budge.

"TWO!"

His head started to dip down.

"ONE!"

Their lips met, and Juvia could swear there were fireworks and chibi Juvias hovering around. When they separated, Juvia felt steam coming out of her ears.

"We're just nakam-" "Uwah! Gray-sama has kissed Juvia on New Years! Now Gray-sama is Juvia's for another year!"

Gajeel watched with satisfaction the panicking Gray and the melting Juvia from the other end of the hall, where Levy was still cradled in his arms.

"Happy New Year, Gajeel," the bluenette whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Gihihihihihi, Happy New Year, Shrimp."

 ***sighs dramatically because it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be* HOW IS THAT NOT 1000 WORDS AGH Happy New Year also**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**

 **Bonus QotD: Any hopes/plans for the New Year?**

 **Me, I'm just hoping for a clean slate.**


	104. Kinabra and the Snow Day

**2 part Kinabra snow-chapter because it snowed loads last night for me here you go**

 **both prompts from perfectlyrose on tumblr, however technically heyyoungbleed created them.**

 **Who dumps snow down their partner's neck and runs away laughing**

 **who makes hot chocolate from scratch, who mixes it with a candy cane and calls**

 **it a day**

"C'mon!" Kinana eagerly dragged Cobra by the hand out of the small apartment. Cobra blinked sleepily.

"Kinanaaaaaa," Cobra whined. "Why'd you drag me out here in pajamas?" Kinana's

eyes widened, her green irises sparkling. "It's _snowing_ , Erik. It hasn't snowed in _years._ "

"So?" he asked. "So," Kinana said impatiently, "we have to _play_ in the snow! We can

make snowmen, and build snow sculptures…"

"I don't care."

"Of course you do! Now hurry up!" She tightened her striped green scarf around her neck and scampered into the white winter wonderland. "Well?" she said, turning and glaring pointedly at Cobra, who let out a loud reluctant sigh and followed her.

The walk was filled with lots of complaints and exhausted moans from Cobra, and exclamations on what she wanted to do today from Kinana.

"We're here!" Kinana declared. Cobra's eyes swept over the snowy landscape _."_

"There's nothing here," he said bluntly. Kinana smile grew. "Not yet, there isn't. Come on!"

 **…**

Kinana patted the snowy spikes, and moved over to press pebbles to form a smiling face. "Hmm," she considered, before moving the pebbles further down to form a frown. "That's more like him."

"Cobra," she called. When she got no response, she glared at the man, who had made himself a snow pillow and was now resting his hands behind his head with a closed eyes.

"I can hear you," he said, "I just don't care." Kinana crept closer, picking something up in her mittened hands as she got up.

"Kinana…" Cobra warned, "I can hear you, and don't you dare… ah, you did it and it's COLD KINANA GET BACK HERE!" he yelled, scrambling up and brushing the snow out of the collar of his coat. He groaned and ran after the giggling girl.

 **…**

"That was a dirty trick," he muttered. Kinana stared sweetly at him, reaching up to dust some extra snow from his maroon hair. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

"You know very well, Kina. I can _hear_ your thoughts. I demand cocoa as payment. Hand me the box."

Kinana handed him the red box, before heading into the adjoined kitchen. "What're you doing?" Cobra asked, although aware of the answer. "Making cocoa from _scratch,_ " Kinana replied.

"Cool. Get me a candy cane while you're in there," he added after some thought. "Mmkay."

Eventually, KInana returned from the kitchen carrying a steaming mug of chocolate and a red and white striped candy cane.

"Dangit," Cobra said, "I ran out. Kina, I'm taking some of yours." He reached out and snatched the cup from her grip and took a swig.

"Good" was all he said as he wiped the cocoa mustache away. "Can I have more?" Kinana hesitated.

"Sure. Don't expect this _every_ snow day though."

 **HURRY HURRY GOTTA GET THIS KINABRA DONE**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	105. GaLe and the Bakery AU

**Happy festivities everybody - how's your year coming along?**

Levy curled her fingers around the handle of the wooden spoon and vigorously swirled it into the chocolate batter. "Just… a… little…more…" She raised the spoon to her lips and licked a peak off.

"Perfect," she uttered, resting the spoon back into the bowl. She walked around the kitchen in a routine dance, grabbing chocolate chips from the pantry, and raspberries from the fridge.

Setting the new ingredients down, she picked up the spoon to the batter and stirred again. She grabbed a pan from the drawer and clanged it down onto the counter. A chime came from the door of the bakery, causing her to set down the mixture and step out to the front counter.

"Hello, welc-" "A chocolate muffin and a hot cider."

Levy glared at the rude man, who had piercings and unruly black hair. "Rude, much?" she muttered under her breath. The man grinned and leaned in. "What'd you say, shorty? Speak up, I couldn't hear you…"

Levy frowned and shook her head, refusing to get riled up. "I said, anything else for you today?" Disappointed, the man leaned back. "Nah, that's all."

"Good," Levy whispered, then in a slightly louder tone, "Okay, and can I get a name for your order?"

"Iron Dragon."

She stared at him, unimpressed, as he smirked in satisfaction. "You don't like my name, shorty?" Silence. "Fine, put me down as Gajeel."

"Got it," she said, sliding the cup down the counter. "Your muffin will be out promptly."

 **…**

"IT'S BEEN 20 MINUTES FOR A STUPID MUFFIN, WHAT'RE YOU DOING BACK THERE?" he yeled at the kitchen.

"Waiting for the full moon so I can harvest the special ingredients!" she shot back, just like she had done every five minutes.

"HURRY UP!" he demanded, voice echoing through the otherwise empty coffee shop. A shock of blue hair stepped out of the back kitchen.

"I've got a muffin and a cider for… Gajiil?" Gajeel frowned, getting up to get his food. "That's not my name, shrimp." Levy defiantly crossed her arms.

" _Shrimp_ isn't my name, yet you call me that anyways."

Realizing he had been foiled, Gajeel silently grabbed the drink and baked good, and returned to his table. He dug his teeth into the chocolatey surface, and yelped.

"It's hot!" he exclaimed. Levy watched him from the counter. "It's _fresh,_ " she corrected. "I don't know why you're complaining. It took me half an hour to get that werewolf blood."

"…What?"

"Never mind."

Gajeel went back to his muffin, before another complaint rose. "Shrimp, what is _this_?" Levy turned and saw he was holding up a shriveled fruit.

"Whoops," she uttered sweetly, "Did you not read the sign? These are chocolate _raisin_ muffins." Gajeel cursed, and threw the raisin onto the ground.

"I was lied to," he spat, "This is an abomination to all things chocolate!" The muffin rolled out of his hand and onto the floor. In a flash of black, a cat barreled through, snatched the muffin between their teeth, and _ran_.

Both of them stared wide-eyed as the cat made its escape, before bursting into laughter. As the last of the chuckles faded away, they looked at each other, before Gajeel stood up.

"I'm coming back tomorrow," he decided, "and I want less raisin and more chocolate. You got that, shrimp?"

"Sure," she agreed. "I expect a tip for today, though."

"Whatever," Gajeel said, but on his way out, Levy saw him slip a 5 dollar bill into the jar.

"Thanks!" she yelled after him.

He just grunted in response.

 ***procrastinates wildly***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	106. LucyJuvia BroTP and the Celestial Salon

Juvia flinched as she felt cold hands curl against the back of her neck. "Head back," her hairdresser commanded.

Juvia let herself relax on the chair and lay her hair in the shallow basin. Shivering, she felt the water flood her scalp. Her hairdresser squirted shampoo on and started fiercely rubbing.

"Thank you, Love Rival," she called at the blonde who was also getting her hair washed. "I'm not a Love Rival," Lucy corrected, "and no problem! The owner owes me a couple of favors."

"Anyways," Lucy said, "You said you're meeting Gray?" Juvia giggled.

"Yes, that is correct. Juvia cannot believe Gray-sama asked her!" Lucy smiled gently.

"It's not that much of a surprise. Juvia, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you, Lucy-san. Who are you going with?" Lucy sighed ruefully. "No one, right now."

Juvia's hairdresser leaned down, smirking. "Did I hear that correct? The blonde can't get a date?"

"Aquarius!" Lucy vehemently scolded, "I can get a date! He's just really... really... really oblivious."

"So, in other words, you can't get a date." A handsome man came out of the back room, pushing up his glasses. "It would be an honor to take you, Princess."

Lucy shook her head. "No thanks, Loke, I'll pass." He shrugged. "Very well, but I won't stop asking!" he said before a splash of water hit him in the face.

"Go back to your cave," Aquarius commanded. "You're mentally scarring the customer. Up, Juvia." She gently shoved the bluenette out of the chair and led her to a swiveling chair in front of the mirror.

"How do you want it cut?"

"Surprise Juvia."

...

Lucy clapped joyfully. "Wow, Juvia! You look great!" "You do too, Lucy-san." Lucy smiled, golden hair spilling over her shoulders in a sleek waterfall.

"Gray will never be able to take his eyes off you!"

Juvia stared at the mirror, running her fingers through the curly pigtails with silver strands braided in.

"Juvia hopes so."

 **Whaddya think? I haven't done a brotp in ages.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	107. NaLu and the Masquerade Ball

**OOC Natsu!**

 _Stars fall slowly… streaking cross the sky… No one knows where they go, falling from high._

Lucy adjusted her bejeweled mask, staring out in loneliness at all the pairs of people waltzing the night away at the masquerade ball. The music echoed loudly throughout the large room.

"Excuse me, miss," someone said. Lucy's gaze turned to a man with pink hair and a red mask. He held out a gloved hand and dipped into a bow. "Would you like to dance?"

 _Some say they become people who live, people who have wishes to give…_

Lucy accepted the hand and was immediately swept into the center of the floor in an intricate dance. She gasped as he bent her back before leaning her forward and pulling her close.

 _Baby, it must be you, that fallen star, please make my wish come true, just show me who you are,_

The man rested his hands on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders. She stepped slowly, eyes gazing over his shoulder and looking at the starry sky outside. The man turned to see what she was looking at, and smiled wider.

 _I want to stay by your side, all through the night. Don't matter where you go, 'cause with you, I'll be home._

A hand clasping over hers caused Lucy to turn back to face him. The man smirked at her reaction, before leading her through the crowd of people and out into the starry night.

He led her up onto a hill, before slipping off his red mask and dropping it into her pocket. Lucy marveled at his features, then realized that he was staring at her expectantly as well.

Sheepishly, she removed her own mask, setting it on her lap as they both got seated on the grass.

 _Stars fall slowly, shattering on the ground. Shards of golden light, crashing all around._

"Thank you," she mumbled. The pink-haired man smirked, sharp canines twinkling in the light. "For what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Getting me out of that stuffy ball, I suppose." "No problem."

"My name's Lucy," she offered up hesitantly. The man's grin widened. "Natsu," he responded.

 _But I'm here to pick up the pieces, and put you back together again…_

 ***nopes out of this chapter***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	108. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 5

***hisses* It's back…**

The Potions teacher clapped his hands for the class' attention. "Students," he called, "for today's assignment, I have decided that you will be working in pairs."

The class eagerly turned and whispered to their friends, already planning their partners.

"But!" the teacher warned, "since the last time you did this you were all horribly uncapable, i have decided to choose the pair." He waved away the groans and moans, and instead pulled out his wand and pointed to the blackboard.

"Instructions are there. We'll go from here. Dragneel! You're with Eucliffe." The blond grinned at Natsu, who stared right back at him blankly.

"Redfox, Cheney." Gajeel smirked and Rogue nodded in satisfaction.

"Lockser… Fullbuster." Juvia's stone expression didn't change as she eyed her new partner. Gray looked right back at her, slight fear twinkling in his eyes.

When the teacher was done reading the partners, "Alright. Go wild," he said blankly, stuffing his wand into his pocket and sitting behind the desk.

Gray shuffled over awkwardly. "Soooo… um… Sorry for the Polyjuice Potion incident… I guess?" he apologized questioningly. Juvia shrugged.

"Juvia doesn't really care," she responded. "However, Juvia _does_ care about her grade in Potions, so Juvia suggests that we start working."

"What? Oh, yeah, sure."

 **…**

"Can you not read? Juvia is _positive_ that the board said _armadillo_ bile!" she demanded.

"I'm pretty sure it says _mouse_ bile!" Gray shot back. "If you don't do it correctly, then you're going to die!"

"You're going to die anyway if I fail this class!" Juvia threatened. "Gajeel-kun! It's armadillo bile, right?"

"Natsu! It's mouse bile right?" Natsu and Sting both blinked at Gray blankly. "Wait," they said in unison, "We need bile?"

Gray peered into the bubbly, sludgy, vermilion mess that was _definitely_ not the potion target. "Why do I even bother," he muttered as he turned away.

Gajeel, meanwhile, just shrugged and continued looking over Rogue's shoulder as he stirred the potion, barking orders if the temperature went awry.

Juvia faced Gray again. "It's armadillo!"

"It's mouse!"

"Armadillo!"

"Mouse!"

" _Ahem_."

Both Gray and Juvia sheepishly looked at the teacher, who had crossed his arms and was now peering at them over the top of his glasses.

"If both of you could read the board properly," he said, "You'd be able to see that it's actually _ferret_ bile. Capishe?"

They nodded nervously before shooting venomous glares at each other and reaching for the jar of ferret bile.

"It's not over, _Gray_ ," Juvia spat venomously.

"Of course it isn't, _Juvia._ " he shot back.

"You've got 2 minutes, students!"

"CRAP!"

 ***slams head into desk* I lost an hour of writing time today…**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	109. LucyJuvia BroTP and the Cop AU

**what on earth is this AU?!**

Lucy threw down her hat, peeling off her thick coat. Juvia watched as the blonde girl reappeared before doing the same. The bluenette exhaled loudly, bangs puffing out.

"Juvia is too tired to do this anymore," she mumbled. Lucy wobbled over and flopped on the bed.

"You tell me," she complained, "Fighting crime is annoying." Kicking her feet up in the air, she clutched a pillow to her chest, deep in thought.

 _Knock knock_. The door of their dorm swung open to reveal Cana, who was carrying three paper cups on a tray. "Yo," she greeted. "I brought coffee from the cafe."

"Nice," Lucy said, reaching up and snagging one. "Thanks, Cana-san," Juvia said as she also grabbed one.

Cana shrugged. "Don't mention it, it's all for my favorite little police officers. To crime-fighting!" she cheered, raising her coffee.

"To crime-fighting," Lucy and Juvia echoed drearily. Cana watched them. "Aww," she pouted, "Too tired?"

"You betcha," Lucy agreed. "There's this new gang in town, and they're driving us _insane_." Juvia nodded angrily, glaring at her nearby police hat as if it was offending her.

"Really?" Cana asked.

"Yup," Lucy replied. "They call themselves _Fairy Tail_ \- what are you smirking about?" she said warily, squinting suspiciously at Cana's sly grin.

Cana shook her head. "Too tough for you, my little star baby **(AN: don't ask)**?" Her dark brown hair spilled over her shoulder as she tilted her head watching Lucy with an amused look.

"What? No!" Lucy contradicted. "We can handle it, right, Juvia? Juvia?" Getting no response, she turned and looked at the blue-haired cop who was, in fact, snoozing on the bed. Cana turned to leave.

"Well, star child, I think it's time for me to leave, and _you_ to start filling out those reports," she grinned, pointing to a stack of papers on the table. Lucy let out a loud groan as Cana sauntered out of the room.

 **…**

"C'mon, Juvia! We gotta go!" Lucy quickly pulled on her coat and hat, while a bleary Juvia blinked awake. "Eh?" she asked dazedly. Her partner glared pointedly at her nearby phone, which was buzzing with several messages.

"Ah!" Juvia yelped, fully awake now. She also climbed out of bed and got dressed in a record… "30 seconds, not bad," Cana congratulated, waiting for them in the hall.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy said, running out of the hallway and down the stairs, Juvia in hot pursuit.

"Well," Cana drawled to the empty space, "I guess I should go too…"

 **…**

"Officer Heartfilia and Lockser are going in," Lucy announced to the walkie-talkie she was grasping in one hand. Juvia gripped the wheel tighter, spinning the car around a sharp turn.

"Juvia sees them!" she cried, racing forward. Lucy peered out of the window at the car in front of them. The chase sped up, cop-car racing truck. It seemed fruitless. The truck was miles ahead, and was too fast. They weren't going to give up, though.

Juvia slammed the gas pedal harder than she ever had, and Lucy could have _sworn_ she saw sparks fly from the wheels. The truck noticed them barreling towards them, and easily swerved to the side of the road.

A triumphant cheer escaped the blonde's mouth "Yes!" as they pulled over in front of the truck. Lucy climbed out, while Juvia surveyed the vehicle in their rearview mirror.

"Excuse me," Lucy said in an official manner, "Your vehicle has been in relation to the gang known as Fairy Tail. Who _are_ you?" A pink-haired man leaned over to look out the driver's window.

"Nobody you need to know," he smirked. The dark-haired man bounced his knee up and down impatiently.

"No time to be cool, Flame Brain," he muttered, hands tightening around the wheel.

"Fine, fine, whatever," 'Flame Brain' said. He took off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of hazel eyes, and threw the glasses at Lucy, who fumbled for it before catching it.

"Nice catch. Run that to Alberona for me, would ya?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Cana? You know her? Why do you want me to give this to her?"

The pink-haired man grinned secretively. "Alright," he said, "Time's up, gotta go!" The driver shifted gears and spun back onto the road, leaving Lucy blinking in a cloud of dust.

Juvia leaned out of the car. "…Um, Lucy-san? What just happened?"

Lucy stared at the speeding car that drove into the distance, clutching the sunglasses in her hands.

"If I could tell you, Juvia, I would."

 **This is a new AU for me…**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	110. Jerza and the Video Games

**Why tho**

"Ha!" Erza shouted triumphantly, pointing at the screen that flashed _Victory_ on the right half. Jellal smiled and set down his controller.

"Good game," he congratulated. Erza eagerly picked up his controller again. "Again!" she begged. "I wish to taste the sweet flavor of victory once again!"

Jellal sweatdropped as she pressed the menu button once again.

 _How did he end up doing this again?_ He watched his girlfriend with a loving expression as she waved her hands excitedly, a red tint of exertion crossing her cheeks.

 _Ah, that's why…_

 ** _…_**

"I win!" Erza cackled. Jellal sweatdropped, before moving foward and clicking off the console, followed by the TV. Erza pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Aww…" she sighed. Jellal reached over, wrapped his arms around her waist. and pulled her onto his lap.

"You can play later," he assured her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Mm," Erza agreed, snuggling further into his grip.

Jellal reached behind him and pulled out a book, holding in front of him and Erza, peering over her shoulder at the pages.

"Do you want to read with me?" he asked. Erza eagerly nodded. "Okay," he said. "Tell me when to turn the page."

 **…**

It was late into the night when Jellal finally flipped the last page to the back cover. "What did you think, Erza?" he asked. The redhead let out a small snore, head tilting sideways.

Jellal rested his head on top of hers, his eyes blinking shut.

"Good night, Erza Scarlet."

 **ugh I'm writing this at someone else's house**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	111. Fairy Tail and the Rainbow of Hair

**Red.**

Erza tilted her head back against Jellal's lap, scarlet hair curling over his knees. He smiled, tangling his fingers through the ends of her hair.

A smile graced her face as his hands rhythymically twisted and turned her locks.

"Jellal," she whispered, "I love you, you know?" Jellal blushed, as red as her hair.

"I love you too, Scarlet."

 **Orange.**

Leo ran a hand through his ginger spikes while sauntering around the celestial world, winking at several female spirits. He skidded to a halt when his eyes caught a familiar gleam.

Eagerly, he swerved and dashed toward the object of beauty, making sure to maintain his "cool" look.

His polished shoes clacked against the mosaic as he hurried across the pavilion. Finally, he was there.

" _Hello_ , handsome," he purred. His eyes stared deep into the mirror. A smoldering expression passed across his face, before he looked up and sighed.

"Pesky ears," he muttered, patting down the triangles. It was useless. He frowned.

"Ah well," he said reluctantly, "I suppose I must double the charm so they overlook my ears."

 **Yellow.**

Lucy let out a shrill shriek. The guild surrounding her eyed her weirdly, but she ignored them. Her hands clutched at the ends of her golden locks.

Mirajane stared at her awkwardly, then her nose twitched. "…Is that _smoke_ I smell?"

"Yes!" Lucy wailed. "Natsu burnt a good three inches off my hair!"

The silver-haired barmaid frowned sympathetically. "Hmm," she considered, "I'll have to give him a talking-to when he comes to the guild. In the meantime, have a strawberry shake, on the house."

The blonde eagerly accepted the pink drink, taking a sip. "Thanks, Mira. You're a life-saver."

"It's no problem," she responded. "Although, would you consider a new hairstyle?"

 **Green.**

"Freed!"

The Rune Mage turned to look at a group of people who wielded hairbrushes, scissors, and various products.

"Freed, you simply _must_ tell us the secret of your hair!"

Freed subconsciously touched his mint-green ponytail. "My… hair?"

"Yes! Do you remember, you cut your hair near the end of the the Fantasia parade, and it grew back so fast! I mean, it was only a few months, maybe even less!"

The mage smiled smugly. "Yes, I think my hai- HEY!" Arms had picked him up and slung him over a shoulder.

Freed struggled when he realized he was draped over Bickslow's shoulder and being carried away from the crowd. Laxus crossed his arms.

"It was going to your head," he clarified. "…Or, hair, I suppose," he regarded.

 **Blue.**

Juvia smiled, tilting her head onto Gajeel's shoulder. "Gajeel-kun, braid Juvia's hair!" she pleaded. The grumpy Dragon Slayer shook his head.

"Nope," he refused. Juvia turned her blue eyes fully to him, widening them. "Pleeease?"

"…Fine."

"Yay!" Juvia cheered, handing him a hairtie. "Waterfall, please, Gajeel-kun!" She got a grunt in response.

His hands flew through her hair, catching the attention of another bluenette. The young Sky Dragon Slayer shyly walked up to the two, toe scuffing the floor of the guild.

"U-um, excuse me, Gajeel-san… but could you braid my hair too, please?"

"What am I, a freaking hair salon?" Gajeel demanded, but held out his hand for the hairtie nonetheless. Eventually, he caught the notice of another girl. Levy bounced over, clutching several hairties.

"Gajeel, can you braid my hair too?"

Macao and Wakaba smirked, watching Gajeel and the three girls sitting around him.

"I've decided," Wakaba said, "Gajeel is a bluenette magnet."

 **Purple.**

The 13-year old girl fidgeted in her seat, feeling the cool blades grace the back of her neck. Her violette friend leaned over.

"Calm down, Kina," Laki said. "I'm going to cut off an unexpected chunk soon."

"U-um, no thank you," Kinana mumbled. "Good," Laki said, returning to her hair. The dark-violet strands that was Kinana's hair hit the ground with light _pumfs_.

"That looks wonderful on you," Laki smiled at her handiwork. Kinana grabbed a mirror from the sideboard and admired herself from several angles.

"I love it, Laki," she said gratefully. Laki wielded her scissors dramatically and smirked. "Of course." She produced a green bow from who-knows-where and perched it on Kinana's hair.

"There," she declared with a finished air. "What do you think?"

 **Surprisingly long for me, but late as well.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	112. EdoNaLu and the Strange Day

The door of the Fairy Tail guild hall in Edolas swung open to reveal a smug Lucy Ashley, who was clutching a sack that was swung over her shoulder.

Most of the guild let out grunts of greeting, and she nodded in satisfaction. Sighing, she made her way over to a table in the corner, where she crossed her arms and slumped against the table.

"H-hey, Lucy-chan!" Natsu Dragion stuttered. Lucy let out an exhausted puff of air, causing her bangs to flutter above her face.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. "The usual," she shrugged.

Later, Natsu handed her a shockingly pink and blue drink that she eagerly downed with four big gulps. Natsu watched her, aghast, as she wiped some neon drops from the corner of her mouth.

"I need to go to the market," she decided, throwing down her glass. "U-um, okay."

When she got up from the table, she wobbled a little bit. Mirajane eyed her suspiciously. "Natsu," she called, "Do both me and Lucy a favor and drive her? Your truck _is_ rewired now, right?"

"Yup!" Natsu shot back eagerly, "Thanks, Levy-san!" The bluenette raised her wrench in acknowledgement. "I guess I can drive her…" "Thanks!"

 **…**

Lucy Ashley propped her legs up on the dashboard and blinked dazedly. "So… why're you driving me, again?"

"Hey, hey, feet off the dashboard," Natsu commanded, gently sliding her feet down. His hazel eyes surveyed the layout of the road, pulling the flame-red truck around cars and the like.

"Mhm," Lucy said in a bored manner. She looked at the pink-haired man out of the corner of her eye. "Fireball," she muttered.

"Whaddya say?" Natsu asked, eyes still focused on the road. "I'm calling you Fireball," Lucy declared.

He looked at her weirdly, she wasn't really one to give nicknames. "Dang," he mumbled, "What was _in_ that drink?"

 **tAke My coMPUTer AwAY fROM Me what have i done**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	113. Gruvia and the Special Dinner

**I wrote this 2 days in advance on paper whoops**

 **Listening to: annapantsu's cover of Calc. (piano ver.)**

Gray stood in the hall outside his apartment that he had been locked out of, glaring at the wooden rectangle that separated him from the delicious aromas wafting from his kitchen.

Reaching over, he clasped a hand around the cool metal knob and jiggled it several times, prompting a response that he'd gotten several times already.

"Not yet, Gray-sama!" Juvia's melodic voice called over the din of clanging pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Yes," a voice inside agreed. "We will be done soon."

"Hn," Gray grunted grumpily, crossing his arms, leaning back, and slowly sliding down the wall. It was going to be a looooong while.

 **…**

Gray sat on the ground, surrounded by tiny ice sculptures that were soon to melt away. His head lilted to the side, eyes closed. A timid creak followed by a soft padding caused hs head to rise and eyes to open. He blearily focued in on the bluenette leaning over him worriedly.

"Gray-sama?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured her quickly. He pushed himself up from the ground, accidentally crushing several ice pieces under his bare foot.

"What were you doing in there? Who was that? Are you done yet?" he interrogated impatiently. Juvia just smiled mysteriously, wrapping her warm hand around his and leading him into the apartment.

"Wow," was all Gray managed to say. His eyes widened when he stared at the table laden with elaborately decorated foods. Juvia smiled slightly at his reaction, turning and grinning at her pink-haired helper.

"Thank you, Virgo-chan. Can you thank Love Rival as well for allowing you to assist me?" The maid nodded, bowing slightly.

"Of course, Juvia-chan. I will take my leave now." In a flash of golden light, the spirit departed, but not before dimming the lights filling the room. In an instant, the only light source in the room was the long-stemmed candles that flickered and danced, spreading their golden glow.

"I like your dress," Gray mused, noting the dark-blue fabric that shimmered and just skimmed her knees. "I wish I had dressed up… or actually dressed," he mumbled, staring down at his bare chest. Juvia just smiled and handed him a shirt.

"Sit down," she offered. Gray awkwardly stepped over to one side of the table and pulled out a chair for her before seating himself. Eagerly, Gray reached for a slice of ham, but hesitated.

"Thanks," he said to the water mage.

"No problem!" Juvia cheered, scooping some roast vegetables onto her plate.

"No… not just that. Thanks for being there… with me," Gray added. He gathered some food onto his plate and dug in. "You've always stood by me," he continued. "I owe you a lot."

"No, Gray-sama. Juvia owes _you_ a lot."

"Hmm?" he asked, his face full of food. Juvia looked down at her plate, pushing a chunk of meat around with her fork.

"You've made Juvia more happy than she could ever remember."

"But I could have always made you _happier_ , just by admitting my feelings…" he mumbled, "Of course, I had to wait until you were _dead_." Wincing, he remembered that fateful day. He remembered being forced to fight. He recalled her broken body lying on the ground, just out of his reach, as her scarlet blood stained thr ground.

"Gray-sama," Juvia whispered, laying a hand over his. "Juvia is here now." He bowed his head in shame, not hearing her push her chair back and walk up behind him. He felt two arms wrap around his shoulds, and felt her nestle into his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked. Gray slowly nodded. He felt her grin against his neck.

"Good," she said. "Because Juvia know where Virgo-chan put the dessert."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and also, Happy Anniversary, Gray-sama."

 ***eagerly waits for Kinabra Fluff Fest* Gruvia fluffity fluff fluff**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	114. Edo-Gruvia and the Cupcake Cafe

**this is Edolas by the way- kinda hard to tell from my perspective**

Fire burned in the girl's eyes as she slammed the glass door of the shop open, causing the little bell dangling over the door to jingle violently. She stormed off to her favorite table and plonked herself down on the cool metal chair. A server speedily scurried up to her table.

"Hello, Juvia-chan," he greeted the regular happily. "Your order will be out momentarily." The bluenette glared at him.

"When do you have break?" she asked.

"I-in 5 minutes, Juvia-chan!"

She grabbed the end of his scarf and yanked it down. "Go on break, sit with me. It's one of _those_ days."

 **…**

Five minutes later, Gray exited the kitchen carrying a chocolate-marshmallow swirled cupcake, and a blue-purple blackberry cupcake. He slid the blackberry cupcake to Juvia and dug into the chocolate-marshmallow one himself.

"Oh my gosh," Juvia moaned around the mouthful of cupcake. "This is freaking _ambrosia_." Gray smiled, chewing on a mini-marshmallow.

"So," he said, "how's the new job?" Juvia almost knocked over her glass of lemonade in her attempt to punch the table.

"It freaking _sucks_."

Gray 'hmm'ed questioningly. Juvia sighed. "Let me tell you. Since today, Lucy and Levy have gotten into," she counted on her fingers, "SEVEN fights, Natsu was really arrogant in the car, was a sick wimp at work,"

"It's okay, Juvia-chan," Gray interrupted, sending her a winning smile. "You can work with me instead."

 **Bah I wrote this in 10 minutes bye**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	115. NaLu and the Soulmate AU

The little red cord that wrapped around little Lucy's finger, she wasn't sure _where_ it went. She stared at the scarlet string that traced the ground and tangled into the foggy distance.

Dragging it along behind her, she felt something tighten. She let out a loud "oof!" and promptly tripped onto the ground. She glared at the red string that was tangled around a branch.

Not understanding it, she slowly walked to her room, picked up a pair of her favorite scissors, held it over the string, an-

"Stop!" a voice called. In a flash of golden light, Aquarius spiralled out of the nearby water glass. Lucy's hand paused as she turned her big brown eyes towards the Water Bearer spirit.

"I thought you only came when I called you?" she asked innocently.

"You little brat," Aquarius spat, snatching the scissors from her grip. "Don't you know what the red string is?" She hesitated when Lucy shook her head.

"Your father is absolutely useless," Aquarius muttered under her breath. Crossing her arms, she stared down at the child.

"The red string connects you to your soulmate. Whatever happens to it, happens to them. Or at least," she added after some consideration, "what _you_ do. You dip it in water, they'll feel soggy. Step on it, they'll get this weird pressured feeling. You cut it… they die."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? Do you have one?" Aquarius scoffed.

"Of course."

"Then why can't I see it?"

"Only you and your soulmate can see your own thread, dummy."

"…Oh. When can I see the end of mine?" In a blink, Aquarius lunged foward and grasped the girl's shoulders.

"Whatever you do," she choked out, " _don't_ go searching for your soulmate."

"W-why?"

The blue-haired spirit shook her head. "You can never find the end if you go looking. People have gone for years, decades, but never found anything. You just have to wait to find them."

"B-but what if I never find them?" Aquarius gave a rueful smile.

"Brat, let's hope that never happens."

 **…**

Over the years, Lucy decided she hated her soulmate. At least eight times a day now, she felt a burning sensation overheat her, and sweat drops rained from her forehead almost constantly.

 _And I go through so much to keep this string safe,_ she thought viciously. A red flush tinged her cheeks.

"Aquarius, Gate of the Water Bearer, I summon thee!" she yelled. The spirit arrived and promptly dumped a vase of cool water on her.

"Thanks," Lucy mumbled. Aquarius huffed. "Honestly, if you ever meet your soulmate, I'm going to kill them for how much work they've caused me." A quick golden flash, and then she was gone.

Lucy sighed, wrung her side ponytail out a little bit, and then boarded the train for Hargeon.

 **…**

She stared at the purple-haired man in awe, just like the crowd of girls surrounding him. She knew he wasn't her soulmate, but who _cared_? He was so dreamy…

"You're not the Salamander!" a voice roared. A pink-haired man stormed into the center of the circle, and immediately chased the fake-Salamander away, albeit getting beaten up by several fangirls in the process.

He turned to the girl eagerly. "Yo! I'm Nat-" He paused when he saw both the blonde girl and the angry mermaid behind her, fuming. "…um?"

Shaking with rage, the blonde held up one trembling finger. Natsu's eyes trailed down the scarlet cord until it reached his own fi… "Oh."

"You have burned me, and inconvenienced Aquarius," she acknowledged the angry mermaid, "more times than I can count. Aquarius?" The blue-haired spirit nodded, and held up her vase.

"I'll show him," she seethed.

 **ehehehehe i dunno what to write for the authors note**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	116. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 6

**Hands up for the Hogwarts AU! what no I didn't say anything**

"It smells like blood and sunshine in here," was the first thing Sting said when he entered the Potions classroom. Rogue eyed him weirdly. "Are you sure? I think it smells like shadows."

"What does a shadow even smell like?" Sting asked. Rogue narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you once you tell me what sunshine smells like."

Gajeel folded his arms. "Nah, it smells like rust, iron, and paper." Juvia's nose twitched as she absorbed the aromas floating around the room.

"Guys," she warned, "If you don't want to make a fool of yourselves, _shut up now._ "

"Why?" Rogue wondered.

"It's Amortentia, it smells like what you love the most, and Sting, unless you want Minerva knowing you think she smells like blood, close your mouth." The blond paled, too terrified by the thought of the dark-haired Slytherin witch to protest.

"What does it smell like to you?" Gajeel asked, seemingly unfazed by the underlying accusation of his crush on a certain Ravenclaw. Juvia shook her head.

The teacher decided to come in to the room at the point, causing the students to scatter and go to their respective tables. Juvia quickly scribbled down notes for Amortentia on a piece of parchment, when a loud thump next to her caused her to look up.

Her Potions Partner pulled out his chair and dropped his bag to the stone floor. The teacher carried on as if nothing had happened.

"Late again, Fullbuster?" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Gray looked unabashed, ripping out a piece of parchment and grabbing a quill. He dipped the end into the inkpot on the table.

"Get your own ink," she hissed grumpily. He ignored her. To his dismay, when he looked at the board, the teacher decided then would be a good time to erase the contents of the board.

"Gray, if you come in late, I don't see why you should hold up the class," the teacher scolded. "You can look at Lockser's notes later." Gray sighed in frustration as Juvia curled up the paper and shoved it into her pocket.

"How am I supposed to _make_ this potion if you don't tell me what it is?" The bluenette shrugged. "Do what I say."

 **…**

"Is it supposed to smell like rain?" he asked curiously. Juvia tensed. "It's supposed to be like that," she assured him. The teacher came around and peered into their cauldron.

"Very good," he congratulated them, before switching his gaze up to the clock. "Time's up," he called.

After Gray had finished cleaning up their station, he ran to catch up with Natsu and Erza. "So guys," he started, "What was that potion we were making today, and why did it smell like rain? Juvia refused to show me her notes."

He couldn't understand why Erza and Natsu shared a knowing look. (Also, how come _Natsu_ knew?!)

 **Will this AU ever end? Probably not.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	117. NaLu and the Rollercoaster Ride

**I despise todays**

"This was a _freaking_ stupid idea," Natsu Dragion squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut and clinging to Lucy Ashley's arm. She ignored him, eagerly peering over the side of the car. "Lighten up," she commanded.

"I can't! I'm going to _die,_ " he wailed.

"You're in a seatbelt," she told him. "This is a _wheeled_ vehicle, why are you so terrified?"

"It's so hiiiiigggghhh, though," he moaned. He gripped the edge of the cart, stomach churning as the car slowly ascended up the hill, clattering and clanking. Lucy watched the paralyzed man worriedly.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," she decided. With a smack, her fist hit the side of Natsu's head and he slumped into a daze as the cart hit the slope. Lucy excitedly shrieked as the cart went almost vertical.

Spiraling down, Natsu found that now was the time to groggily raise his head. His salmon spikes fluttered in the wind and he let out a loud scream. As the cart slid down to the flat part of the track, he nearly doubled over.

Lucy smiled widely with exhilaration, leaning over and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks for being a good sport," she laughed. Natsu groaned.

"Whatever," he muttered, "but can I have cotton candy now?"

 **BAH a 10 minute drabble for lack of time *cri***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	118. Gruvia and the Forgotten Days

_And then last night, dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you, in my arms... But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken... so I hung my head, and cried..._

Gray was jerked awake by a throbbing in his head. Blearily, he pulled off the snow blue covers and stepped out of bed. He noted the empty space next to him, smiling gently.

 _She must be in the kitchen_ , he thought. His smile widened when he smelled the fragrant smells wafting through the halls. Frowning slightly, he noted the withering flowers on Juvia's side of the bed. She normally remembered to water them. He'd have to remind her later.

Going to his closet, he decided to select a shirt that day. A stabbing pain in his side caused him to look down. He stared in wonder at the bandage spreading from his armpit to his hip.

 _Why's that here?_ he wondered to himself, selecting the butterfly shirt that Juvia had given to him. Tromping down the stairs, he was met with a strange sight.

Erza was bent over a pot on the stove, while Jellal and Natsu waited at the kitchen table.

"What's up?" he asked cheerfully. Natsu glowered. "Not helping," he muttered.

Jellal laid a hand on Gray's arm. "Perhaps it isn't the time, Gray."

"Why, what happened?"

Erza frowned at him worriedly from by the stove. "Gray... what are you saying?" He could only stare at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "and where's Juvia?" Jellal blinked slowly.

"Gray, are you joking with us... or do you seriously not remember?"

The raven-haired man shook his head frantically. "Guys, what happened?"

Erza looked up from the pot. "Gray... The war is over... And Juvia's dead."

 **BRUH IM WRITING ThiS SUPER FAST AGH**


	119. Fairy Tail and the Mafia Mystery

***stretches hands over head* I'm sorry, guys, for yesterday's chapter. I liked the start… but I ran out of time. I'd like to share a fair warning: If I don't post that day, expect the double the next. I swear, at the end of the year of drabbles, I'll end up with 365 drabbles.**

"Everyone, go to sleep." Levy folded her arms, grinning at the bent heads. "You guys know the rules, one tap Mafia, two taps Doctor, three taps Sherriff. You ready?" Stealthily, she walked around the group, tapping her chosen few on the head. "Everybody, wake up."

The bluenette storyteller waved her hand through the air, as if attempting to paint a picture. "You all are stranded in the middle of a blizzard, shivering in an attempt to get away from the cold that forced you in here anyways. Thankfully, you find a mansion in the woods."

Gray grunted. "That's stupid," he scoffed. "Why would you want to get away from the cold?" Levy ignored him and continued with her story.

"You are reluctant to enter, of course, but what other choice do you have? So caught up in your own thoughts, you fail to notice _three_ people slipping into your group with the intent of killing you off."

"It's Gray," Natsu interrupted. "It's always Gray." The ice mage folded his arms. "Why isn't it you?"

"Silence," Erza commanded.

"Thank you, Erza. Anyways, those three will stop at no means to defeat all the others. Your goal is to be rid of the killers," she paused, before continuing in a more sly tone, "even if it means slaying the innocent…"

Gajeel crunched loudly on his iron. "Cool, can we get to playing the game?" Levy narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Everyone, go to sleep. Mafia, awaken."

 **…**

As the group buried deeper into the game, numbers got picked off one by one.

"Nooo! Gray-sama!" Juvia had wailed when her beloved had reluctantly got up from the table. Laxus had growled and dramatically flung his coat over his shoulder as he left, the Thunder Legion quick to follow.

The doctor, in the unlikely form of Natsu, died soon, followed by Wendy the sherriff. Erza stormed around the room angrily once she was lynched, being the Mafia Finally, only three remained. Juvia, Gajeel, and Lucy.

 **…**

"I nominate Love Rival to be slain," Juvia offered. Gajeel raised his hand. "I second that." Lucy spluttered indignantly all through her trial. She was lynched without a second thought. Levy slammed her hand down on the table.

"MAFIA WIN!"

Some gasped dramatically, while others stared wide-eyed at the duo. "You told me you were Sherriff!" Natsu demanded to Juvia. She shrugged. "What can Juvia say?"

Gajeel snorted. "You remember that choking noise I made made mid-game?" Lucy eyed him warily.

"…Yes?" At this point, Juvia realized what Gajeel was trying to say, and immediately dashed at Gajeel in an attempt to stifle the next words he was going to say.

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly, "It's because _Juvia_ voted to kill _him_." He pointed accusingly at Gray. Juvia looked stricken, and everybody's jaws dropped. A light smattering of applause from Cana was heard.

"Good job, girl," she cheered. Juvia waved her hands back and forth. "Juvia didn't mean it! Juvia was just trying to throw off suspicion!" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Well, it worked. However, I think you might have broken Gray…" Juvia turned to look at the man who seemed horrified. He was so horrified, in fact, that Juvia could see his soul starting to leave his white husk of a body.

"Gray-sama!" she yelled, running over to him and trying to force his soul back in. Levy sweatdropped, leaning on one of the tables that the group had formerly been playing Mafia at.

"All's well, that ends well, I suppose."

(Meanwhile, Laxus was stomping around Magnolia, shocking innocent citizens with bolts of static electricity.

"I can't believe I died of snowmen," he muttered. " _Snowmen_!")

 **totally not because of a mafia game I played yesterday… well technically it was at 1 in the morning… so today, then.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	120. Jerza and the Viking Lesson

**for freaks sake - blame the tumblr post**

"I wish they'd teach us more about Vikings," the redhead muttered as she sauntered out of the circular lecture hall. A voice hummed appreciatively.

"That'd be nice," he decided. Erza turned her head to look at the boy, who easily fell into step with her. "Vikings are pretty cool."

Erza nodded enthusiastically. "They never cover them enough, and I was hoping they'd talk about them some this year." The boy shook his head.

"Well," he said, "You sure aren't getting them this year. I'm an assistant for this classroom, and the lesson plans do _not_ include Vikings." He chuckled at the redhead's visible disappointment.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Erza Scarlet," she responded.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes," he said. "And I'll see what I can do about the Vikings."

Erza thought he was joking.

 **…**

A week later, Erza walked into class, making sure to smile at Jellal, who sat on the side of the classroom, greeting students who came in that day. "I'm so tired…" she groaned under her breath. "I'm thinking of just ditching class…"

Jellal shook his head. "Trust me, Scarlet, I think you'd want to stay for today." Before she could ask what he meant, the bell signalling the start of class forced the two to sit down.

The teacher set a pile of papers down onto the desk. "Well, students, it seems we have a change of plans today. My notes on today's subject have gone missing, and seem to have been replaced with notes on… Vikings?"

He paged through said book in shock. "Very detalied notes, as well. Interesting."

Erza shared a knowing smirk ith the boy in the front row.

 **bah also I discovered the "yee" dinosaur and you can't stop me**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	121. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 7

**Okay I officially decided to give this AU a plot bye**

Juvia carefully wrapped her fingers around the handle of the blue-flowered cup, staring at the girl sitting across from her.

"Why did you call Juvia here today?" she asked smoothly. The girl's melodic voice let out a lilting laugh.

"Juvia, you never wanted to be in Slytherin, did you?" she asked. Juvia merely took a sip of the pale milky tea.

"Why would you want to know that?" she finally said, setting her cup back down with a _clink_. The girl across from her tilted her head.

"You'd want to change houses if you could, wouldn't you?"

Juvia shook her head. "No," she disagreed. "Juvia is rather fond of her fri- allies in Slytherin."

"Really?" the girl asked. "You like the dark, damp, moldy dungeons? You like being ridiculed because of what a foolish _hat_ says? You like being treated as an outcast? You like being who you are right now?"

Juvia paused. "Who am I right now?" she questioned dangerously. A cackle emitted from the girl's mouth.

"Who are you? Why, only Juvia of the Deep. A bully, a reject, a _useless_ witch, a girl who has joined the Dark Side, a _Mudblood_ ," she mocked. The bluenette faltered.

"J-juvia doesn't care," she refused, maybe more to herself than the girl. The opponent smirked, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "I can help you change that," she informed her.

Juvia's eyes widened as the brunette reached under her robes and brought out a hat. _The_ hat. The patched brown hat, in all of its glory, now lay discarded on the floor, blindfold wrapped tight around its face-like wrinkles.

"Just a trick of the hat, Juvia," the girl said slyly. "A tap of the wand, and _poof_! You'd be in a more different house than you've ever known." Juvia stared longingly at the hat, but looked torn.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked coolly. "You could be expelled." The brunette's white teeth flashed as her grin widened.

"Juvia, Juvia, who said I even went here?"

Almost spontaneously, the witch said, "No."

"Excuse me?" the girl spat. "I'm offering you a new lifetime! How do you not want this?"

"Juvia cannot trust you. Juvia does not trust outsiders."

"Hmm," the girl mused, "seems like this is harder than I thought. _Imperio_!" Her birch wand, embedded with flecks of silver, sliced through the air, and Juvia halted. "Good. Let's ask _one_ more time. Do you want to change houses?"

"Yes," Juvia responded easily. "Remove Juvia from Slytherin." The girl smirked, reaching for Juvia's hand and burying it deep in the Sorting Hat. Her wand emitted dangerous red sparks as she held it above Juvia's wrist.

"Wise choice."

 **uh oh**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	122. Elfgreen and the Soulmate AU

**dang Cleo back at it again with the soulmate aus**

 **Child AU/Soulmate AU**

"Copycat," the girl spat, sticking out her tongue at the bigger boy. The silver-haired man huffed indignantly, folding his arms.

"I'm not a copycat," he defended himself, "I just wrote down what was on my hand!" He proudly displayed the neat letters written with curly lettering and hearts above the i's.

"Oh," so the girl said disbelievingly, glasses flashing dangerously, "You're telling me you write like _that_?"

Elfman shrugged. "What? Writing like that is _manly_!" Evergreen sniffed.

"It's not manly if its _my_ writing!"

"It's my notes!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

The two children glared at each other, and nearby students could swear they saw sparks flickering through the air between them. A silver-haired girl, older than the two, walked up to Elfman, reaching for his hand.

"C'mon, Elfman, time to go home." A younger girl skipped up, swinging her lunch pail against her side. "C'mon Elf-nii-chan!" Still glaring at the green-wearing girl, Elfman allowed himself to be led away by his sisters.

 **…**

"Elfman," Mira said angrily, "Don't be stupid."

"Why would I be stupid?" he asked blankly.

"Haven't you heard about soulmate?" she snapped. Sighing at his blank expression, Mirajane crossed her arms. "Whatever your soulmate writes on their skin, it appears on yours. So it _was_ hers, you idiot."

Her insult fell upon deaf ears while Elfman's eyes widened. "Really? Do you have it, Mira-chan?" The girl hesitated.

"Yes, I do," she said slowly. She lowered her arm to reveal magnificent swirly patterns with lightning bolts. If possible, Elfman's eyes widened even more. "Wow!"

"Yes, now be nice to your soulmate," she warned. "Last time I fought with him, he wrote curse words up and down my arms for a week." Elfman nodded, still fascinated.

"Okay," she muttered, "go do your homework now. I've got an exam to study for."

 **…**

The next morning, Evergreen woke up to see two letters written in bright green scralwed across her palm, over her extensive notes.

 _I'm sorry._

 **Agh who lets me do this… also as of yesterday, we are officially 1/3 in to a Drabble a Day! NOTES:**

 **1) Yes, I realize they are OOC. I'm horrid at writing Child AU Elfgreen.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	123. Annalogia and the Zombie Dystopia AU

**angryannalogia dystopia zombie au**

"Go die in a hole," she spat.

"Choke on your toast," he shot back, nonchalantly spilling some eggs onto his plate. She gritted her teeth and grasped for the jam bottle. Angrily picking up a knife, she dipped it into the dark red jam, before scraping it over to the top of the bread.

She turned to go, but the blue tattooed man followed her. "Find your own seat, dung-for-brains," she complained.

"Nah," he refused bluntly. She slammed her plate down on the metal table, and a resounding clang followed as Acnologia placed his plate on the table with the same amount of force.

"Go away," she demanded. Acnologia shook his head. "Nah," he refused. Anna sighed, sliding her plate across the table to the kids eagerly peering over the table. They yelped in happiness, diving in and devouring the jam covered toast.

"I'm going out," she said flatly. "I'll see if I can scrap up some meat or something." With that, she tossed her cape behind her and stomped out of the room.

 **…**

Anna's sword flashed in the raw sunlight as she sliced through the ranks of incoming zombies, all seeking to eat her brains. Clutching the wrapped package to her chest, she proceeded to cleave off heads and hands rasped and reached for her.

A scream escaped her lips when she felt sharp nails rip into the soft flesh of her back. Her black suit tore under the harsh grip. She tried to swivel and execute the Zombie, but felt a hand grasp her scalp and turn her back around.

She felt a dagger cut through the weight on her back. Now free, she turned around to see the face of her nemesis.

 **…**

"I didn't need your help," Anna sniffed, turning her head and whipping Acnologia in the face with her golden ponytail. He raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that her hair smelled like apples and it smelled _really good_.

"Really? Didn't seem like you didn't." Anna stepped closer, pushing her face nearer to his.

"I am not weak and pathetic," she hissed. Acnologia tried to not get distracted by the close proximity, instead allowing his face to fold into an easy grin.

"Coulda' fooled me," he offered, shrugging. Challenging her, he stepped even closer, until his shadow covered almost all of her features. "You wanna go?"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Both mages sharply swiveled their heads to look for the sound of the voice.

"WHO THE HECK SAID THAT?" Acnologia demanded. "COME HERE AND I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

At the same time, Anna stomped around, threatening to call Aquarius and set her on the culprit. She was so distracted by the voice, however, she didn't notice Acnologia's piercing gaze focused on her.

(Meanwhile, Natsu and Sting ran, giggling, from the angry Zeref who was also threatening to kill them. Rogue, Wendy, and Gajeel watched them go wearily.

"…This is actually pretty normal," Rogue decided.)

 **this is not the best chappie also why so triggered anna**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	124. Annalogia and the Zombie AU Part 2

**guess what au is back**

Acnologia slung the bag over his shoulder, surveying the shelter with a frown. His footsteps echoed off the cold concrete floor, leaving muddy footsteps behind him as he tromped along.

He crossed the short distance to his destination, and towered over the young children who were crouched in a corner, all fascinated with something. The lanky teenager sitting on a cot stared up at him with dark piercing eyes.

"Yes?" Zeref asked calmly. The white shawl on his shoulders slid slightly as he propped himself up on his arms. Acnologia rummaged through the sack before tossing a scarlet apple in his direction.

"Thanks," he acknowledged, sinking his teeth into the sweet flesh of the fruit. Acnologia grunted. By now, the kids were aware of the tall man, and were all now watching him with a starry-eyed gaze.

"Did you get anything for us?" Natsu asked bluntly. Gajeel glared expectantly and Sting eagerly imitated Natsu. Acnologia's brow furrowed as he reached into his bag and pulled out five packages of crackers with cheap cheese spread. Throwing them at Natsu, Sting, and Gajeel's heads, Rogue and Wendy were politely given theirs instead.

"And…" Acnologia continued, shoving his hand into the bag once more. He found his prize. Two colorful candy sticks, nicely packaged in a plastic tube, were displayed on his open palm. He scoffed in disgust at Natsu, who he _swore_ was drooling.

His infamous generosity was shown when he handed Wendy a pale blue one, and then tossed the other candy stick at the four boys. "Go wild," he commanded, knowing full well that they would guilt poor Wendy into sharing with them as well.

A chocolate-blueberry cereal was brought out to be devoured by the blue-tattooed man as he walked over to his next, and final, destination.

The box of sandwich cookies that hit the table slid to a stop next the stack of papers the blonde was rapidly scribbling on. "Thanks, stupid," she said distractedly, reflexively adding one of her infamous nicknames at the end.

"Whatcha' looking at?" he questioned in a grumpy manner.

"Paperwork," she responded.

"Why the crap do we need paperwork?"

Anna looked up, dark shadows under her eyes. "I don't know! They claimed some stuff about "official qualificiation as a shelter" and all that jazz, and sent me this much," she gestured to a large stack of paper next to her, "papers in a different language that I now have to translate and sign all by next week!"

Acnologia blinked dumbly for a minute, before sighing. "You work too much," he decided. Without much thought, his fingers reached up and pushed back his shock of white hair. A sharp intake of breath was heard.

Anna automatically dropped the pen and raised her hand toward his neck. He shyed away. "What're you doing, woman?!"

"You got hurt," she breathed. Acnologia realized what she was talking about and shrugged.

"Oh, that?" he asked, referencing the bloody scar on his neck. "I got it when getting that." He pointed at the lavender box distastefully. "I still can't figure out why you like that stuff."

Normally, Anna would decide to spend half an hour ranting about just _why_ the sandwich cookies were so delectable, but her mind was preoccupied. Acnologia chewed on the cereal bar while focusing on the stack of paperwork.

He leapt about a foot in the air when he felt a warm breath on the back of his head, and a cool cloth against his neck. "Keep still," Anna hissed. Acnologia huffed but attempted to stay still.

(He had to really focus when it came to attempting not to strangle those brats who he was _positive_ they were watching him and snickering.)

 **who lets me do this**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	125. Kinabra and the True Paradise

**this is entirely based off the fact that Kinana's name means "paradise" (hopefully)**

Cobra had never really known paradise.

Whatever happy place he had been in was fleeting, before he was whisked away into the Tower of Heaven, fated to work until the end of his days. Admittedly, there wasn't all that bad. After all, he made a friend.

Cubellios, the small purple snake, followed him around every day, all the time, and snoozed in his maroon spikes at night. She managed to keep him happy and energized. Sometimes, his only fun came from watching the purple reptile slither around the stone floors, eagerly searching for a scrawny rat to feast on that night.

When he was freed from that _horrible_ prison, he found he was only going to be dragged into yet _another_ evil organization. This time, he found it to be a lot more comfortable. He now had an actual bed, food, and family.

Granted, they weren't the most cheerful bunch, but they were with him, at least most of them. The younger five stuck with him when the Oracion Seis was defeated and they were all hauled off to jail. He lost Cubellios that day.

She had disappeared under his command. He remembered kneeling on the dirt floor, hands cuffed behind his back as he whispered to the snake under his collar, demanding she flee. She did go, eventually.

He missed her.

He missed her all through prison. He missed her when they got out of that horrible prison and ended up fighting Fairy Tail once more.

When he met that girl, with the dark-purple hair and emerald green eyes, his first thought was that he looked exactly like his old snake friend. That thought was dismissed almost immediately.

 _A girl couldn't be a snake_ , he thought to himself. Still, the feeling of the girl tracing her hand against his cheek was so reminiscent of when Cubellios used to slither off his head and down his face when he woke in the morning.

No matter. She was his last sight as he was dragged off to prison, her purple hair tousled in the wind and her pale skin tinged red with frustration.

More prison. He was getting used to the dark cell.

Free again!

More prison. Now this was just getting ridiculous.

Free again! This time, he happily punched a hole in Brain, and successfully freed their team while joining Jellal's stand-alone guild. They were a good team. A family once again.

The Alvarez Empire struck. That was the war in which he met her. Her familiar eyes bore into him as they both held their gaze. After the battle, she stumbled up to him.

"You…" she said breathlessly, recalling their first and only time meeting. "Maybe we should start over. I'm Kinana."

Cobra smiled. Maybe he had found paradise.

 **guys help i cant stop laughing because when i went onto the kinabra tag on tumblr (being the procrastinator i am) and then I saw a post about Kinana having snake takeover magic and the first thing my mind said was "snakeover" and now i cant stop thinking about it its really late i need to stop rambling ACTUAL NOTES:**

 **1) What do you think about the headcanon that Cobra sacrificed his eye to implant a second Dragon Slayer orb there? Random thoughts.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	126. Zervis and the Zombie AU

**I just have those really weird bursts of thought like "how did I end up making it this far" also do you guys know of like a queue-post thing for Fanfiction?**

Zeref adjusted his shawl, dusting off stray leaves that stuck to the fabric. He slunk through the shadows, trying not to alert any of the undead-beings that were stalking around, searching for their next meal.

Thankfully, his black hair wasn't that noticeable (unlike Natsu's). Luckily, he made it past the groaning horde and disappeared into the shrubbery. The forest thickened around him. Finally, he glanced around at his surroundings only to realize that he had no idea where he was.

Cursing frantically, he decided the best course of action would be to shimmy up a tall tree and search for the familiar metal structure. Naturally… it didn't go so well.

Everything up to the fifth branch held well, but when he placed his foot on the tiny twig, it snapped and he went tumbling down to the ground. He closed his eyes, preparing for his inevitable fate of breaking a bone and then being unable to run away from the zombies.

He did not prepare for being snatched out of the air.

Opening one eye, all he saw was a fluffy mess of white-blonde hair. Then, the rest of the girl came into vision when she slung him over her shoulder. She was short. Zeref estimated that she would be around his age. She wore a tattered pink and blue dress, possibly salvaged.

He smirked slightly when he saw the dagger knotted to her waist. She was a fighter. A sack was tossed over her shoulder, a sight familiar to Zeref. Most likely that sack held food.

Finally, the girl ceased her running and skidded to a stop in front of a structure similar to his.

"I'm back!" she yelled in a bubbly voice, banging her fist against the corrugated doors. Ever so slowly, the door pried open and a man with a high collar and an eye patch peered out.

"In, in," he whispered in a hurried tone. She quickly slipped in to the building. Zeref was soon unceremoniously deposited on the floor. He picked himself up fast enough. The girl stood before him, proudly displaying him as a prize.

"Look what I caught!"

A man with dark-blonde hair and a leather jacket crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "Mavis, you can't _catch_ people. We don't even know where he's from. Where are you from, boy?" he asked with a suspicious tinge in his voice.

Zeref shook his head. He didn't want to tip off criminals or anything. The eye-patch man snarled. "He's not talking. We should cast him out."

"No!" The cheerful girl pouted, spreading her arms in front of him protectively. "I'm keeping him!" She turned her jade green eyes to the boy. "Please, tell them where you're from. We're not criminals… and I want to keep you!"

"…I'm from another shelter. I got lost."

Another voice piped up from the back. "There's another shelter around here?" Zeref twisted his head to look at the pigtail-wearing girl in an orange dress. "Yes. There's eight of us in there."

"That's nice and all," the eye-patch man concluded grumpily, "but why are you _here_? How do you just get lost _here_?" Zeref lowered his eyes.

"I climbed a tree," he uttered shamefully, "except I fell, and she _,_ " he pointed at the green-eyed girl, "caught me and carried me all the way here." The blonde man huffed.

"Mavis, you kidnapped him?"

"…Kinda? I saved him though, I have rights!" the girl, Mavis, said. The brunette with pigtails walked up and contemplated Zeref. "Mavis, you have to take him home."

"Zerrrraaaaa," she whined. Another man walked up from the back. Did they store people back there? The new man had bushy green hair and was wearing a stern expression.

"Mavis, you have to return him. We can bring him back just fine. But should we do introductions first?" Zeref nodded slowly, still processing the situation.

"I'm Warrod," the man said.

"Mavis," Mavis piped up.

"Zera," Pigtail-Girl said, raising a hand in acknowledgement.

"Yuri," Blonde-Haired-Man said nonchalantly.

"Precht," Eyepatch-Guy huffed.

"Zeref," Zeref said reluctantly. "Can you get me back home?" Yuri nodded.

"Precht, start up the chopper!" he yelled enthusiastically. Precht nodded, pulling a cord attached to the wall, causing a ladder to fold down from the ceiling and he disappeared up the steps, motioning for Zeref to follow.

Before the black-haired man could ascend the steps though, Mavis ran up and pressed a walkie talkie and a bag into his hands. "The walkie talkie is for if you want to contact me," she explained, "and you need the food more than we do. We have enough," she told him, noticing his reluctant stare, "and you have more people. Take it, okay?"

"Okay," he said slowly.

"Hurry up!" Precht yelled over the whipping noises of the blades spinning. Zeref nodded. "I have to go now… I'll see you soon." With that, he turned and scampered up the stairs up to the roof of the building, where the helicopter stood.

"Well?" Precht demanded, signaling for the teen to climb in. Zeref complied with a nod.

"Very well."

 **This feels like the Walking Dead. I haven't watched the Walking Dead.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	127. Pre-Fairy Tail and the Zombie AU

**i bet you didn't want more of this**

Anna rummaged through the stocks of food, searching at the bottom for things that were expiring soon and sliding it to the front. Acnologia watched with disinterest, but clearly had a lack of anything else to do.

The kids ran around aimlessly, squabbling amongst themselves. Wendy padded up to Anna. "When will Zeref be back?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Soon," Anna replied slowly.

"Nah," Acnologia countered sharply. "For all we know, he's gotten eaten by zombies." "WAAAAaaaAAAaH!" Wendy let out a loud sob, tears flowing from her eyes. Anna shot daggers from her eyes at Acnologia while picking up the crying child.

"SHh, shh, Acno is being a big idiot, ignore him," she crooned. Acnologia huffed. "At leas-" He was silenced by Anna making the throat-cutting motion. He groaned, but allowed Wendy to be seated on his knee.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, ruffling Wendy's dark blue hair. "Zeref will be back."

As if on cue, a loud puttering came from outside. Anna dropped the can she was holding and dashed for the big metal doors. Prying out a corner, she exited the building. There, a helicopter hovered with a ladder extending from the side.

She watched blankly as Zeref's form swung down rung by rung until he hit the ground. "Get inside," a gruff voice called from the helicopter, "Mavis gave you a way to contact us. Use it." With that, the ladder was pulled up, and Zeref and Anna ducked through the doors.

"Who was that?" Anna demanded. Zeref lowered his eyes to the ground. "I got lost… and another shelter found me."

"Another shelter?" Acnologia said with a shocked tone, "How many people?" "Five," Zeref affirmed. "Mavis, Zera, Yuri, Warrod, and the man in the helicopter was Precht." Acnologia raised his palms.

"Back up, they've got a helicopter?"

"Yeah, that's how I got here."

Acnologia clapped his hands together. "Sweet. I expect to use it sometimes. Anything else?" His eyes glittered at the sack that Zeref was swinging. The black-haired teen held out the burlap bag, and Acnologia stared into the bag, eyes wide.

"What the-"

A golden beam seemed to shine from the bag as Acnologia dug his hand in and pulled out a brown parcel. "Is that what I think it is?" Anna asked breathlessly. Acnologia wordlessly lifted up the corner of the waxy paper.

"…It's actually steak. Zeref, tell your new friends I love them," he exclaimed as he set the meat on the table.

Anna succumbed to the joy, giggling and sweeping all the reluctant kids up in a hug. "Oh, this is wonderful!" Zeref smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, in the other shelter, Zera was digging through the cabinet, before letting out a loud sigh.

"Mavis, where did the other steak go?"

 **My day wasn't so good. How was yours?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	128. Jerza and the Evil Sorcerer AU

**my morale for this story is low whAT am i DoINg**

 _In this dizzying, twisted, dark romance…_

Erza stretched her arm out, relishing the snapping noise her victim's body made. The sorceress curled her hand into a fist before swiping to the side and knocking the body to the side.

Another prisoner was forcefully dragged up to the pedestal. Distaste caused Erza to wrinkle her nose when she found that he was still asleep. His white braid hung limp over his shoulder. He slumped over. Erza's hand lit up in red as she raised it into the air.

A deep blue sparked in front of the man. Erza watched with a sigh as a tall man with ultramarine hair appeared. "Yes, Jellal?" she asked slowly. Jellal tapped the ground in front of the pedestal.

"Free my henchman," he commanded. Erza, refusing to relent so fast, puppeted the snoozing man by his arm and dragged him up into the air. Jellal frowned, countering the sorcery with a blue spell of his own. The man hit the ground and Jellal rested a hand on his forehead. The man disappeared in a flash.

Erza folded her arms. "You stole my prisoner," she complained, "I demand payment." Jellal stretched up to his full height and made his way over to her throne. Bending down, he planted a kiss on her knuckles, hazel eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

Erza smiled slightly. Without thinking too much, her hand caught his chin and brought him closer. Leaning forward, her lips met his. She could feel a smirk playing across his mouth, but she ignored it.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jellal whispered. Erza nodded. "Well," he continued, "I suppose I'll have to pay you a little more than that. His hands snaked around her waist as he pulled her off her throne toward him, deepening the kiss. "What would happen if," he wondered, "I were to take all of your prisoners?"

"Then you'd have to marry me," she countered. Jellal smiled, and in a flash all the prisoners were gone, and a dark box appeared in his right hand. Pulling back, he grasped for her hand.

"Erza Scarlet, sorceress of the West, will you do me the honor of becoming my partner, in sorcery and all?" The redhead's face flushed in a rare blush as she nodded.

"I accept."

 **How are you today?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	129. Yukino and the Debutante Ball

**do you ever have that group of people that you have to work with that just don't do** ** _anything_** **and it frustrates you out of existence**

 **also StiYu + debutante sorta-AU for the masses**

Yukino stared longingly over the marble rail at the bustling crowd below, a mix of colorful dresses and dark suits. She reached up and pinned a stray white bang back with the mint rose that she had clipped in her hair.

A dark-haired woman in a royal purple dress and a woman in a blue dress strode up behind her, heels clacking.

"Yuki-chan!" the blue-dressed woman cooed, "You look so pretty tonight!" The other woman nodded confidently. "This will go wonderful."

"Thanks Sorano-chan, Minerva-chan," Yukino mumbled. She felt her knees knock under the many layers and trembled. Sorano flamboyantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little," Yukino admitted. Minerva scoffed.

"Don't be. You've got it easy."

Yukino winced, remembering Minerva's debut. Her _very_ strict father had walked Minerva down the aisle. Everything had just seemed so stiff and rehearsed… until Minerva tripped on the last step. Of course, most of the guests 'forgot' about the incident the next day, and Minerva held her reputation as "the scary one".

"I-i suppose that's true…" Yukino agreed. Sorano eyed the grand clock located at the far end of the hall. "Well, little sister, I suppose it's time." Minerva clapped her gloved hands sharply, and the lights dimmed.

A single spotlight beamed down the staircase, following Yukino's footsteps as she clutched her sister's arm. "Yuki-chan, calm down," Sorano hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'm trying," Yukino said through gritted teeth. The silken sleeves she wore rubbed against her arms uncomfortably, and the small shoes chafed her feet as she attempted poise and dignity.

When she got down to the base of the stairs, she smiled slightly at the blond waiting for her. Raising her arm from Sorano's, she linked arms with Sting's. The band struck up a song, and they started to dance.

 **How was your day today? I'm sorry for this chapter.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	130. AlBis and the Grand Wedding

**guess who forgot to write today oh wait thats me**

Bisca looked over her shoulder at the elaborate ruffles that formed the skirt of her dress. She yelped in pain when she felt something sharp prick her ankle. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Kinana apologized, pulling back the needle. "I'm almost finished hemming!" Laki stood in front of Bisca, surveying their work.

"Yes, yes, this is lovely," she decided. Kinana tied off her stitch neatly and released her grip on the silken fabric. "And… done! Anything else we need?"

"Nope. I mean, we've got all the wedding traditions. Something old," Bisca said, raising the skirt of her dress slightly so they could catch a glimpse of the corner of the familiar orange bandanna she always wore, tied around her thigh.

"Something new," Kinana offered, going behind Bisca and tying the creamy satin sash tight around her waist.

"Something borrowed," Laki continued. The veil was raised onto Bisca's green locks and secured with several hairpins.

"And something blue," Bisca finished, clutching the bouquet of blue roses between her gloved hands. "I'm ready."

She stepped out into the red-carpeted aisle leading into the cathedral. Laki and Kinana followed close behind. The hall was beautiful. It had been decorated in ornate swags and lavish bouquets of flowers. A crystalline chandelier had been strung from the vaulted ceiling, reflecting the gentle light of the candles set upon it.

Bisca only had eyes for one, though. Alzack stood, fidgeting, under the grand arch where he waited for his bride. She smirked slightly when she noticed the fact that he was sweating bullets. When she reached the arch, she cocked her head at the priest, who began the wedding speech.

"As long as you may live…"

Alzack smiled weakly at her. "Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this…" he whispered

"Believe it, cowboy," she hissed.

They rushed through their vows, short but sweet, and proceeded to adorn the twinkling rings.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Before the priest could say anything else, Alzack wrapped his hands around Bisca's waist and pulled her into a sweet, soft kiss.

"I love you _so, so_ much."

"I love you too."

 **bah I don't understand how to write weddings**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	131. Edo-Gruvia and the New Year

**Happy Chinese New Year! I wanted to write something for today, but I had no idea. Whoops.**

Juvia folded her arms and huffed, sinking back into the couch cushions. The door to her apartment swung open, and soft footsteps padded over in her direction. Gray Surge walked up to the bluenette, clutching a square white box under his checkered scarf.

"Hello, Juvia-chan!" Juvia just held out her arms grumpily. Gray set down the box on the coffee table and happily responded to her hug request. "Happy Chinese New Year!"

Juvia released him and picked up the box instead. The lid was pulled back to reveal four red velvet, red frosted cupcakes with Chinese characters on the top.

"Thanks," she said grudgingly, grabbing one and taking a bite. Gray peered into the box, smiling. "Juvia-chan didn't see the last one?"

Curious, she stared under the top right cupcake. A small rooster plushie with the words "Happy Year of the Rooster!" printed on the wing lay there. Juvia picked it up with a grin and placed on her shoulder.

"I didn't really get you anything," she admitted. Gray shrugged.

"So?"

"I feel bad…" she muttered. A split-second of hesitation led her to leaning foward and kissing him on the cheek, and then pulling out a dark-red velvet box. Before Gray could register what was happening, Juvia had opened the box to reveal a twinkling ring.

"You know what I'm going to say," she mumbled, face scarlet as she thought about what she had just did, "Don't make me say it."

"Yes," Gray said amusedly. "I will marry you, Juvia-chan."

 **bye slay me**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	132. Gruvia and the Pick up Lines

**Why did I even decide to start this challenge? Also, do you remember the pick up line chapter I did? Well, have part two.**

"I still can't believe you made me say that to her," Natsu groaned, burying his face in his scarf. Gray shrugged.

"Not my fault you can't pull off a pick-up line. Or that you just aren't smart enough," he added after a thought.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu huffed. He leveled his gaze to look at the bluenette who stood by her locker, scribbling something down on the magnetic whiteboard inside. "Let's see you try."

Gray smirked. "Easy." He sauntered up to Juvia's locker.

"No wonder the sky is grey today," he started, "All the blue is in your ey-"

"Can I take a picture of you to prove to my friends that angels do exist?" she interrupted. His jaw nearly hit the floor. Juvia giggled, pulled out her phone, snapped a picture, and then skipped off leaving Gray dumbstruck.

Natsu walked up to Gray, stifling a laugh. "That was priceless," he snorted. "I need to ask Juvia to send me that picture. Now what were you saying about _me_ not being able to use a pick-up line?"

 **ahahahahahaha nope**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	133. NaLu and the Trapped Emotions

**When you thought your day was going to go fine, but ended up as a trainwreck.**

Lucy stood over Natsu's grave, a weak smile trembling on her face. People carried flowers and trinkets and placed them on the grave, offering their condolences. Lucy was pretty sure some of them even complimented her on her bravery.

That wasn't going to bring him back. She held a straight face until the crowds took their leave and filed out of the cemetery, looking mournful. Lucy shook her head. They just didn't understand.

A tuxedo was laid over his body. Lucy ripped it off scornfully. That wasn't what Natsu liked. She looked at the massive pile of gifts by his side and scoffed, but she knew that the anger was just a disguise for her pain.

After surveying the grounds and being satisfied that no living person was watching her, she let the feelings inside her burst. Salty tears spilled from her eyes, and bile rose up in her throat.

She knew that Natsu wouldn't have wanted her to cry. She tried not to. _Tried._ She failed at that. The painful curiosity overwhelmed her and her hand reached to pull aside the bandages that bound his chest.

Her throat seized when she saw the ragged wound that cut through his stomach. She turned her head to the side as the bitter vomit burst from her mouth.

When she looked back at his corpse, she felt any and every emotion that she had kept bundled up in her escape in one loud scream.

 **Angst for the masses y'all**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	134. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 2

**Hey, readers, I'm sorry if my drabbles seemed a little half-hearted and crappy these few days. I'm not going to make excuses, but I do apologize. On a side note, has anyone read Wires and Nerve by Marissa Meyer yet? It's really good… and it's got all my ships in it which I am so hyped for.**

 **I also bring more of sad-Jellal-meets-ghosts AU. I just remembered it.**

 **kinda jelano?**

Jellal stared into the cracked mirror, sighing at the dark bags resting under his eyes. A quick splash of cool water made his eyes open wide, but didn't change his sleepy state all too much. He overlooked the brush on the counter.

"You're a wreck," he muttered, "and you deserve it."

"Bad move," a new voice scolded. Jellal almost jumped out of his skin. Warily, he turned to look at the figure leaning against his door frame. It was a silver-haired female in a feathery blue dress.

"Not another one of you…" he mumbled under his breath. The ghost smirked.

"Speak up, Oscar the Grouch," she shot back.

"…Oscar the Grouch?" he wondered.

"Nevermind. Basically, you look like trash. Ultear sent me here, to fix… that," she said, waving a hand at his face and/or clothes. He wasn't sure. He stood there stunned and in silence. The girl huffed and pushed past him.

"Alright," she declared after a short while of rummaging through his bathroom… and his bedroom… and his kitchen… and the rest of his apartment. Later, she displayed the results on his dining room.

"Okay, so I made a face mask, found a detangler, some soap, shampoo, conditioner, razor, shaving cream, and all the good stuff. It all starts with a shower, though. Go." Jellal stumbled under her harsh shove but meekly entered the grungy bathroom and locked the door.

 **…**

When he exited the tiny room clad in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, the girl turned up her nose.

"Well, at least you smell better. And your hair is clean. You need new clothes, though. I'll wax your legs for you," she said quickly. Jellal's head spun as he tried to absorb all the information.

"Wait… I can't get new clothes here."

"Idiot," she muttered. "You have to go _shopping_." Jellal stepped backwards, hands raised.

"Nope, nope, nope, I'm not going out," he argued.

She was already shoving him out the door.

 **I'll make a Part Two tomorrow, okay? Sorry, it's late.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	135. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 3

**writing this during a break in social studies class**

Jellal pressed his hands against the door frame, struggling against the ghost. "How are you even doing this?" he demanded, "You're supposed to be a ghost!"

"I… can… be… physical… if I want to!" she huffed with exertion. She pressed her whole weight against his back until he faceplanted onto the rocky cement of the driveway. She locked the door behind him.

He muttered curses as he pushed himself to his feet, but continued down the street is his ratty clothing. He tugged the hood of the dark coat over his bright blue locks. The girl happily skipped along beside him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Angel." she stated promptly.

"More like Demon," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she asked in a saccharine-sweet tone of sarcasm. Jellal bit back his next words and silently continued down the street. When they reached the bustling town street, the man started to head into the large department store, but Angel waved a hand in his face.

"No, you can't afford there, mister, and I'm not paying for you." She gripped him by the shoulders and steered him towards a small shop two stores down. The bell above the door jingled as he opened it.

There, he took in the contents of the fairly empty shop. Two neat racks of shoes, and several racks of clothing lined the shop's walls. In the middle on a colorful braided rug sat a round table topped with hats. Angel directed him to a clothing rack and started flipping through dress coats and button down shirts.

"You know this place well," Jellal mused as she held up a checkered jacket to the light.

"I should," she responded without thinking. Her already-pale skin turned even whiter when she realized what she said. "…Never mind."

Jellal didn't think much of her peculiar behavior and let her shove several shirts and pants into his arms before forcing him into the small dressing room in the corner of the shop.

Finally, he pushed aside the striped curtain holding a simple white V-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. Angel gave a thumbs-up at his selection before forcing him over to the scarf rack.

Soon a brown overcoat ("for this _horrible_ chilly weather," she said) and a red scarf ("for a pop of color," she decided) joined the stack of clothes. Finally she ushered him up to the glass counter where several twinkling watches and necklaces lay inside.

Behind the counter was vacant, but when Jellal cautiously rang the silver bell hooked to the cash register, a young woman with a dark blue rose tucked into her silver hair came stumbling out of the back room, face flushed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all," he said politely. "I'd like to pay for these." He set the clothing down on the counter and she rang them all up.

"Here's your total," she said, pointing to the number on the receipt. Jellal handed over the right amount of cash before picking up the bag that now held his purchases. "Thank you."

"Come again soon!" she called after him. Jellal waited until the door had swung shut before turning to look at a stiff Angel who stared at the tips of her feathered boots.

"She looks a lot like you, doesn't she?"

"I would hope she does," she whispered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"Old memories."

"Angel," he asked after some thought, "Was that your sister?"

Finally, she met his gaze, her brown eyes steely with suppressed rage and glistening with tears. "What's it to you?" she demanded. Jellal raised his hands placatingly.

"I'm just asking. If you're not willing to talk about it…"

She rubbed at her eyes furiously. "It's fine. Yes, she is my sister, alright? That used to be our clothes store, until…" Jellal's corners of his mouth turned down in a frown.

"I'm sorry," was all that he could say. Angel shrugged.

"Whatever. She probably doesn't even miss me. Look, I have to go now. Bye."

Jellal could only watch sadly as she walked ahead of him down the sidewalk and faded into a shimmery pale blue light.

 **Wow. I didn't expect that to actually go places. I really think I might continue this. What did you think?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	136. Jerza and the Pre-Ghost Squad

**Sorry guys, forgot to write today. I'll continue the Jellal AU soon. Here, have a before to the AU**

Erza jumped and skipped around the grassy park, her untamed scarlet hair blowing freely in the wind. Jellal watched his girlfriend dance with a quiet smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Erza noticed him and beckoned him over eagerly.

She clasped his hands in hers and twirled him in a circle. Jellal laughed slightly, stumbling.

"Someone is in a good mood," he observed with a chuckle. Erza just beamed. Jellal tilted his head. "Did you get in?" he asked. Erza nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. She was startled for a second before hugging him back. "I knew you could do it," he whispered in her ear. Erza smiled.

"I just believed I could," she said, gripping his shoulders and pulling back. Jellal leaned in and pressed a kiss on her nose.

"Do you want to go get a celebration cake?"

"Of course I do."

 **…**

Jellal and Erza had their heads bent over a starched tablecloth, feasting on a strawberry cheesecake covered in whipped cream and piled high with ripe red strawberry slices. Erza groaned. "This is heaven," she said. Jellal smiled.

"I hope you enjoy it. After all, a big star might not have time for cake breaks."

Erza broke into an easy grin. "Jellal, I'll always have time for you."

 **Alright so guys, I'll be away for a night, so Saturday's chapter will be uploaded with Sunday's until further noted.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	137. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 4

**Hey guys! I'll be away for the weekend, so I'm not sure if I can post Saturday's chapter. I have it up and written, so let's see how this goes.**

 **Song In My Head: Cruel Angel's Thesis**

Jellal tossed and turned in his sleep, thoughts plagued with scarlet. _The scarlet matched her blood,_ he dreamed, _Her blood, spilled on the road side._ He found that he couldn't get comfortable and proceeded to sit up. He rubbed furiously at the dark bags under his eyes but found his efforts unfruitful.

Clambering out of bed, he screamed. He screamed because there was a man sitting at the foot above his bed, perhaps sleeping. The man's hair was a shock of black and white, with a single braid draped over his shoulder.

"You'd think you'd be used to people in your apartment by now," the man drawled, proving that he was, in fact, awake. Then why the heck was he snoring?

"You'd think you people would stop sneaking into my apartment by now," Jellal countered. "I'm not decent. Get out of my room." The man slumped into Jellal's living room, leaving him free to change and take a shower.

 **…**

Jellal now sat on the couch in his living room, the man sitting across from him. "What's your name?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Macbeth," the ghost said.

"Oh."

A snore.

"Why are you here?"

"Mm? Angel was yelling at me about it the other day. I don't fully remember."

"Oh."

"Zzz…" Jellal watched as Macbeth's head lolled to the side. He sighed, seeing this wasn't going to be the most talkative ghost he'd meet.

"Aren't you going to sleep as well?" Macbeth asked, through his snores. Jellal looked taken aback. "I don't need sleep."

"You need sleep. You just don't want sleep. Try actually being comfortable for once."

"I am comfortable! My bed is nice!"

"Are you emotionally comfortable?" Crickets. "I thought so." Macbeth reached over to the corner containing a dusty stereo that Jellal had forgotten and switched on a soothing lullaby.

"Take a rest, forget about your past for the moment."

Jellal spluttered indignantly. "I can't just _forget_ about my past!"

"Go to sleep."

Still complaining, Jellal rested his head on the couch pillow and fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

 **This will probably have a Part Two. It sucked.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	138. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 5

**Hey guys, sorry this is late. I couldn't get anyone to post this for me..**

The dried macaroni hit the bottom of the pot with a dull rattling as Jellal upended the blue box into it. The bubbling hiss of hot water soon filled it. The blue-haired man stared desolately into the liquidy mass before frowning and scrapping the pasta instead.

"I don't have to eat," he assured himself over the loud rumbling of his stomach. Shoving the ceramic plate he was using earlier back into the cupboard, he sat on the couch and dozed into a fitful sleep.

"Wake up," a voice called. "Wake up, exactly!" Jellal woke from the sleep and gazed blearily at the orange-haired man who was standing above him.

"…Exactl-… What are you doing in my apartment?" he demanded, "Wait, wait, don't tell me. You're a ghost, aren't you."

"Exactly!"

Jellal huffed. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

 **…**

The tall, extremely-blocky man, Hoteye, was now emptying his pockets onto the kitchen counter. Jellal couldn't do much but stare as Hoteye pulled out potatoes, carrots, packaged lamb chops, and more from the seemingly endless fabric pouch. Jellal hesitantly reached out and grabbed an apple.

He rolled the supposedly-ghostly fruit around in his hands and found it solid and perfectly ripe. Hoteye noticed him toying with the apple and clapped his hands. "You will not need that, exactly!" Jellal blinked in confusion but set down the apple anyways.

"I will be assisting you in cooking," Hoteye declared. "I have brought a recipe from the spirit realm that I think you will enjoy." He reached over and grasped a struggling Jellal's sleeve and dragged him over.

"You will start cooking now."

 **…**

The lamb sizzled satisfyingly in the pan while Hoteye looked on in satisfaction. "You are doing a wonderful job, Jellal," he complimented. "Do you know how to cook?"

"I suppose," Jellal responded slowly. Hoteye gave him a wise glance.

"I see. Have you ever tried cooking a real meal since her death?"

Jellal paused, looking up from the carrot he was cutting. "…No, I think. No, I haven't."

"Ah," was all Hoteye said. Seeing as the geometric man wasn't saying anything more anytime soon, Jellal went back to cutting the carrot.

"How many meals do you eat in a week?" Hoteye said after a short period of time.

"Four to five," Jellal responded curtly without thinking. The knife halted in midair. "Why do you ask me these things?" Hoteye ignored him and continued.

"How do your meals taste?"

"Like cardboard," he said bitterly.

Hoteye frowned. "I see the problem, exactly."

"What?"

 **…**

Finally, the dinner was cooked and both Hoteye and Jellal sat at the wooden table. Hoteye smiled as he watched Jellal tuck into the lamb with vigor. "You haven't eaten a good meal in a while, exactly."

"I've tried cooking," Jellal muttered, not pausing his eating. "It tastes terrible." The ginger man across from him folded his hands.

"That's because they weren't made with _love_."

"What?"

"Cooking comes from the soul. If you are sad, your food will taste bitter and disgusting. If you truly free from your past, you cook with love and make wonderful meals, exactly."

"Wise words."

"Indeed. You know, my brother used to eat like you."

"You had a brother?"

"Exactly. That was a while back, however. I'm sure he doesn't remember me."

"Oh."

A silence fell across the room. The only noises were the clinking of the metal fork tines on the plate.

Eventually, Jellal had finished eating. He scraped the plate clean and then looked up at Hoteye. Except… Hoteye wasn't there. The man had disappeared while Jellal feasted, leaving a recipe book behind. Jellal wiped at his grin with a napkin.

"Thank you."

 **What have I done I just typed this straight for 20 minutes with no ideas**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	139. Libra and the New Owner

**No time for the Ghost Squad today guys, sorry. I read Gone With the Wind way too many times recently. (Those two events are not related)**

The silent spirit whirled through the air, silken ribbons flowing behind her as she danced. Her dark hair barely moved from the tight spirals they were locked in, even with all the jumps she made.

Her outfit deviated from her normal one, for now she was wearing a loose silken top over baggy pants. The silken top fluttered as she spun. The golden weights puppeted at the end of her fingertips did nothing to weigh her down, instead seeming to free her more.

Her mind felt free when she danced, so she let it drift to her brown-eyed mistress in the next room. Legs kicked in the air as she contemplated how she had gotten here in the first place.

"Ah," she said to herself. She remembered.

 **…**

 _Libra was sitting cross-legged on the peak of the steeple, eyes closed and arms outstretched. "Yo, Libra!" Scorpio stared up at her from the pavilion, arms folded expectantly._

 _She let out a slight huff, causing the cloth across her nose and then changed the gravity of the situation, causing Scorpio to fly high into the sky and her to land easily on the ground. The Scorpion Spirit slammed back to the ground._

 _"_ _Hey," the spirit complained lightly, "Stop doing that." Libra raised one arm then the other as if weighing her options then shaking her head slightly. Scorpio huffed but shrugged._

 _"_ _Anyways, rumor has it that you got a new key owner. Cool, right?" The Balance Spirit tilted her head to the side. It had been a while since she had gotten a new owner._

 _"_ _Pisces' owner," Scorpio clarified. Libra relaxed slightly. Pisces' owner was kind. She imagined they'd get on just fine._

 ** _…_**

"Libra," a sweet voice called. Yukino Aguria was leaning against the doorframe with a gentle smile across her face. "You're a wonderful dancer, you know," she said. Libra held her expressionless gaze, but the girl didn't seem fazed.

"Would you like to go home now? I apologize for keeping you so long." Libra nodded her head, and Yukino pulled out the golden key.

"Thank you, Libra."

 **I'm sorry this is really late and uninspired also welcome Blue Moon Winter to a Drabble a Day**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	140. Juvia and the Aquarius Battle

**heyo im bad at remembering to write drabbles also i think its celestial spirit appreciation week for me help**

 **(just ignore canon)**

Juvia leaned back, barely avoiding the jet of water blasting over her. Aquarius cursed and swung back her jug, preparing to attack again.

"You cannot catch Juvia that easily!" the Water Mage declared, sending arcs of water at the Water Bearer. Aquarius growled through gritted teeth and sent a tidal flood spinning through the glass bubble they were in. The waves frothed with the true uncontained rage of a sea. Aquarius floated above the water with a smug expression but frowned when an uncharacteristically large wave burst from the blue depths.

The wave formed into her blue-haired opponent, who smirked and lashed out her arm that had now become a whip of water. The mermaid huffed and flew to the side, letting a stream of big bubbles trail behind her as she went. The spheres slammed into Juvia several times, knocking her back.

"Juvia isn't done yet!" she exclaimed, raising her palms and sending a whirling cyclone at the mermaid, who yelped as the attack hit her straight on, barely allowing her to deflect it.

"One more move," Aquarius assured herself, as she sent a pillar of water at Juvia, who at the same time molded into a cone with slices of water spinning around her and leapt at the spirit. The two water attacks met with such force that the glass bubble surrounding them shattered and the water from the battle flooded the guild hall as the two fell from the suspended bubble.

They both made easy landings, Aquarius flying as she could, and Juvia diving into the waterfall until she swam out unharmed. The Water Spirit started to berate Reedus for the "low-quality battle zone" while Juvia begged her to stop. Lucy sweatdropped at their behavior.

"Next time," she told herself, "I'm not letting Juvia visit Aquarius for sparring practice."

 **woot woot 15 minute drabble also help its the falling-back-into-old-fandoms season for me**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	141. Angel and the Violin Competition

**letting my fingers think for me - excuse me for the quailty**

Fingers curled around the neck of the violin as the bow flew across the strings, drawing out the sweet melody that she was all too familiar with. Her black shoes clicked against the floor as she let herself get swallowed by the rhythym, moving to the song.

Her pale blue dress swung behind her as she swng from side to side, swaying and bending. Her silvery-blue hair also flew free from the loose bun she had pinned back with the white angel-wing pin. Droplets of sweat rolled down her forehead, but she continued playing.

Finally, the last resounding note was played, causing a twinge in the soul of anyone who heard it. A round of clapping was heard from the doorway of the back room, and the girl looked over to see five people standing in a line. Some wiped tears from their eyes, while others smirked, as if they were the ones who had played the beautiful melody.

"Hey," she greeted them nonchalantly. The maroon-haired man raised a hand in acknowledgement while the big man covered in tattoos at the end of the line crossed the room in several easy strides and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll do wonderful," he assured her. She shrugged off his hands and reached up to twist her hair up again. The clip was adjusted, her golden headband straightened, and her dark violin tucked underneath her arm.

"I know," she said bitterly. The man looked taken aback.

"Why so grumpy?" he asked. "You just be happy! This was your dream, wasn't it? To be glorified as a violinist with skills beyond imagine?" She turned her head off to the side, glowering, but nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now go, they're calling you."

True to his word, a polished man in a dark tuxedo was waiting at the entrance to the stage. "Miss Angel?" he asked. The girl nodded, and stepped into the spotlight.

 **I bet you can guess what anime I started watching while I was writing this…**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	142. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 8

**remember this AU**

Juvia stared meekly at the Sorting Hat, which seemed to fold at her disapprovingly. "Don't look at Juvia that way. Juvia had to." Her memories folded back to her parents, friends, classmates. She just didn't belong in Slytherin.

"Alright," the girl from earlier said. "You don't regret it, do you?" Juvia hesitated.

"Juvia doesn't think-" "IMPERIO!" The wand cut through the air again and Juvia's eyes glazed over. "Juvia doesn't regret it."

"Wise choices. Anyways, blue looks _so_ much better on you."

 **…**

The next morning, Juvia abandoned the Slytherin table in favor of the blue and silver-clad Ravenclaws, apologies in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Minerva, Aquarius- the list was too long to think about. She would make it up to them later.

Wearing a shy expression she hadn't worn in years, she took a place at the corner of the table. Two girls noticed her, one with blonde hair and one with sky-blue spikes. "Hello?" the blonde asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"J-juvia got transferred here…"

"You can get transferred between houses?" the one with sky-blue hair asked. "I didn't know that. Anyways, more friends for us! I'm Levy."

"I'm Lucy!" Juvia marveled at their extreme enthusiasm, watching them nearly bubble over with excitement. "We know who you are. We're glad to see you!"

Juvia let herself be swallowed by the conversation, smiling more and more as they talked. She didn't let herself think of the repercussions it might have.

 **…**

Her blue curls spilled over her shoulders as she gazed at the velvet curtains hanging above her bed. Was this a good idea? She peered through the draperies on one side to look at her new roommates. They weren't bad… but she missed the snappy banter of Minerva, Angel, and Aquarius, or the stupid things Sting did to catch Minerva's attention. She missed the horrid wailing of Gajeel heard through the dungeon.

"Juvia," a voice hissed. "Juvia." The girl sat up from the bed in alarm. "What?" Warily, she pushed the draperies to the side to see a man standing at the foot of the bed. She almost let out a scream, but instinct told her to stay quiet. "Who are you?"

"Zeref," the man said warmly.

"How did you get up here? This is the girls' dorm!" (Thanks, Sting, for revealing this to her one day.)

"Magic, my dear," Zeref said with a slight laugh. "After all, this is what this world is founded on, isn't it? It's magic that got you here."

"Juvia knows. This is a magic school."

"No. Into this house." Juvia paled.

"Y-you know about that? B-but J-juvia-"

"Succumbed to the temptation of the dark side?"

"What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Come on, you must be a fool to believe that tampering with the Sorting Hat was anything short of Dark Magic," he said serenely.

Juvia paled, but nodded. "Juvia supposes. Juvia is proud of where she went, though."

"Interesting. Actually…" In a flash, he had pulled out his wand and directed it at her. "Stay quiet," his voice said menacingly, changing sharply. "That was me who gave you your dreams. I don't expect much. Just a _little_ bit of payment. That's all."

"Really?"

"Just a favor. I promise."

 **whoop de doop this story is developing!?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	143. Mirajane and the Tattoo AU

**I've discovered I really like all the competitive couples and now I realize that there's** ** _just_** **not enough of them in Fairy Tail… so I'm writing for a different fandom right now - that's why this is late also have a new idea that I'm contemplating**

Mirajane stood at the door of the house, clasping her hands together. "You guys are back!" she giggled excitedly. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy, plus Happy and Carla, barreled towards the door and slammed it shut behind them, before locking the deadbolt.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded. "What's going on?"

"Rampage," Gray told her. "Creatures are coming from left and right, kidnapping people outside their houses. Everyone has already been advised to stay inside. It's the most we can do." Mirajane nodded slowly in understanding, before her already-porcelain skin paled.

" _Lisanna, Elfman_ ," she said in a breathless whisper. Whirling out of the door, she bolted around the house to the back garden, where her little sister and brother were happily tending the small garden they kept there.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna greeted, with a wave. "The carrot crop is good this year!"

"No matter," she choked, her throat constricting in worry. "We've got to get you guys inside."

"Why?" Elfman asked, tilting his head to the side. Lisanna shook her head. "If Mira-nee says it, we should probably go- AH!" Hands grabbed at her arms and legs from out of nowhere, pulling her away from Mirajane. Elfman quickly followed.

They called after her. A growl rose in the back of her throat, and she parted the slight slit conveniently placed on the side of her leg. A pair of bat wings was tattooed on her left thigh, which shone white before the light continued around her body, until she was morphed into a fearsome creature with horns and wings.

"Give me back my siblings!" she roared, leaping into the fray and dueling off more creatures then anyone could count. She slashed, she cut, she shot beams of power from her gloved claws. There was no other way to describe it. Mirajane Strauss was a literal demon.

Finally, when the last had fell, Mirajane gave a sigh of relief and slowly transformed back to her original self, before slumping to the ground in exhaustion. "Big sis!" Elfman cried in worry as he and Lisanna dashed over to where she lay.

"I'm… okay," she croaked out. Propping herself up slightly, she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"I'm glad you guys are too."

 **strauss siblings also what do you think of this AU? I'm** ** _attempting_** **to make it a multi-chapter. NOTES:  
**

 **1) Almost at the 200th review! You know what this means... yup! Drabble Requests! I can do most pairings, most AUs, keeping it appropriate though.**

 **2) I wish you could see what I named all my documents in the Document Manager.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	144. Crime Sorcière and the Early Morning

**Shoutout to my friend who just started the Oracion Seis Arc and is now freaking out that her favorite character (our beloved jellybean) has clones as she doeSn'T KnOW WhATs goING On**

Jellal stared into the murky depths of the dark coffeepot. _Look,_ he thought drearily, _It's as black as my soul_. He poured himself a cup… and immediately someone reached over and sloshed it in his face.

"Morning, Bossman," Cobra said, walking past him with a sly smirk on his face. Jellal frowned at him as he went past. "Whaaat?" the maroon-haired man said, prying open cabinets with the intent to fully ransack them, "It wasn't me, blame Angel!"

"…Angel? Oh, there you are," he said as he noticed the platinum-haired girl walk past and snatch his cup from his hand.

"Thanks, Jellybean," she said as a greeting. He huffed but reached for another cup and filled it with coffee. He had only raised it to his mouth when a blur of pink emerged from one of the rooms in the flat and snagged the mug.

"Thanks, Dad!" Meredy bubbled.

"I'm not your dad," Jellal called fruitlessly after her.

"Sure!" she yelled back.

"Family love is a _wonderful_ thing," Hoteye said, clasping his hands together. Jellal shrugged from next to the coffeepot.

"Coffee?"

"No thank you. I shall drink in the love!"

Jellal stared at him weirdly but went back to the coffee. "Why can't everyone else be this polite?" he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cobra shouted from the dining room, where all the coffee-getters had traveled to.

"I KNOW THAT!" Jellal shouted back, pouring yet another cup of coffee as the last person they were waiting for slumped in.

"Hey, Macbeth, you want coffeeeeeee… Yeahhhh, never mind," he said as the snoring man somehow safely maneuvered through the kitchen and into the dining room, picking up _something_ along the way.

Jellal dismissed this, as the sleepy man always seemed to be peculiar, but then frowned when a familiar weight had left his hands. Gales of laughter rose from the dining room as Jellal whirled from the kitchen in search of the coffeepot.

When he zeroed in on the object grasped in Macbeth's hands, he stopped dead.

"How… how did you even manage to do that?"

 **Why do I write this NOTES:**

 **1) Guess who won, yup, Snowy!**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	145. Juvia and the Water Spirit

**Okay so I'm writing Miraculous fanfiction again and I'm getting so distracted who lets me do this**

Umbrellas unfolded to deflect the clear drops that fell from the sky, splattering the pavement and tinging it a shade darker. People griped and groaned about how they were getting soaked to the bone, or how their plans were ruined.

Juvia swung her legs over the side of the branch she was sitting on, frowning in displeasure at everyone's negative moods. She reached a pale palm out and felt the cooling liquid hit it before bursting. Kicking her legs, drops of water flew from her toes and joined the rain.

Gripping the branch she sat on, she easily swung down and landed on the green grass below her. Her gauzy dress clung to her, soaking her skin. She laughed slightly.

 _You can't drench someone who's made of water._

With that, she slipped into the crowd. She ducked under umbrellas, glided over legs, and swept past arms that crossed her path. The toes of her white sandals just grazed the ground as she drifted along.

Her eyes found a small child in ragged clothing that shivered under the rain, even colder than those with several layers. The child barely had a shirt. Juvia's eyes watered, as they easily did, with tears of sympathy. A wave of her hand, and the rain above him dissipated.

She smiled at her handiwork before continuing. A loud string of curses drew her attention to a person in a white coat standing on the curb, carrying a dark briefcase. His water-logged black spikes drooped and drizzled in his eyes whenever he moved. He cursed some more when his varnished shoe found that the puddle he had stepped in was a _lot_ deeper than he thought.

He now focused his attention on the puddle-riddled crosswalk in front of him, forgetting the age-old advice. _Look both ways before you cross the street_.

Juvia gasped, and in a flash disappeared into the rain and emerged from a puddle right in front of him. He yelped as water tendrils rose around her, wrapped around his waist and set him back on the curb.

"W-what are you?" he demanded, but her answer was cut short as the truck barreled through the red light, smashing the watery form into many pieces. He gaped.

 _She saved me?_

Juvia watched from a perch on a lamppost with a grin. Being a water spirit was fun.

 **why do i write such strange AUs?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	146. NaLu and the Shooting Star AU

**oooooh jemima you can't stop me now i cant stop writing AUs**

 _Shooting stars never get back to home._

Lucy sat at the lip of the cave, staring forlornly at the dark sky spattered with twinkling lights. She smiled slightly when she saw the constellations that formed her best friends.

 _Virgo, Leo, Aquarius…_ The list went on and on. Too bad she was banished, never to see them again. She didn't regret it though. It made the feeling of loneliness worth it when she felt that tingly feeling inside knowing that her powers had made someone happy in the world.

She slowly chewed on her breakfast of sweet berries and sipped the fresh spring water, sitting for several hours until the golden sun broke the horizon. She gathered up the mess of leaves she had swept together for a cushion and turned with the intent to go into the shelter of her cave.

"Wait!" a voice called. Lucy looked over the edge of the cliff face and gasped. What was a person like this doing here? This was _only_ the most dangerous, dirty mountain in existence. The pink-haired man climbing the mountain didn't seem to mind.

"Are you the star lady?" he yelled after her. She watched him climb, before nodding.

"Why?"

He was silent until he finally dragged himself up to the ledge and sat down next to her, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"I… wanted… to say… thanks," he panted. Lucy tilted her head at him inquisitively.

"You know, for granting my wish!" he said. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"You wished on me?"

"I guess so?"

"What did you wish for?"

"A family… and hey! I found my guild family!"

She laughed a little at his enthusiasm. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. "I don't have much food up here… do you like berries?"

"Berries?" he spat in disgust, "Why would you eat berries? Have you never had meat, or at least bread?"

"I am unfamiliar with those terms," she admitted. Back in the skies, they would feast on the light of the stars. It was extremely nourishing and delicious.

"What? You don't know what those are?" He thought for a little bit, but the process seemed painful. He shook his head. "Whatever! You can come down the mountain with me!"

"And leave my home?" she asked indignantly. He shrugged.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"…Actually, I guess not," she decided. "I don't have anything to pack."

He grinned, his sharp canines flashing in the light. "Cool. I'm Natsu. Are you ready to go?"

 **Wow**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	147. StiYu and the Pool Proposal

**let my fingers take the rein OH NO**

"STING EUCLIFFE, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" That was the beautiful wake-up call that opened most of the guild's eyes at the crack of dawn. They didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Uhhhh," Rogue groaned from his room, "Can't Sting go a day without offending her?" Yukino shrugged on her silken blue bathrobe and stepped into her fluffy slippers before entering the hall.

"STING, YOU BETTER DO IT SOON, YOU WIMP!"

"I'M TRYING, MINA, I'M TRYING!"

Yukino squinted into the distance, where a blond blur and a dark blur were dashing around the pool. Sting halted for a second when he saw her, and waved. Yukino raised a hand to wave back, until that hand flew to her mouth when Minerva ran straight into his back.

Sting flailed on the edge for a minute before toppling in. Minerva showed no regret. Yukino dashed down the stairs to help her boyfriend out of the pool.

"Sting!" she said. Minerva squinted. "Sting, you better not mess this up!"

"You kinda already did, Mina!"

Dripping water, Sting emerged from the pool clutching a velvet box matted with water. "Let's hope this didn't get too wet," he grumbled.

"Mess what up, Sting?"

"This," Sting said, getting down on one knee and opening the small box. Yukino gasped when she saw the glint of diamond.

"Yukino…" he said, "Will you marry me?" Yukino had barely said yes before he whooped, leaped up, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Minerva watched them with a twisted smile on her lips. _That could have been so much more romantic,_ she thought, _but ah well, it's Sting, I suppose._

 **Bah i hate writing Sting**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	148. Rokino and the Gladiator AU

**Did someone say Rokino Gladiator AU (I'm sorry Vilandel if this isn't how you expected)**

Two gladiators circled each other in the dusty pit, swords glinting in the bright sunshine that filled the open arena. One of them grinned hungrily and pushed back the black curtain of hair that draped over one eye, while the other narrowed their amber eyes competitively. The crowd was going crazy.

It had been a normal gladiator event, lots of bloodshed with the great gladiator Rogue Cheney reining supreme, cutting down all that stood in his way. Then, when it seemed that Rogue was going to win again, a gladiator wearing full armor that only revealed their eyes waved a hand.

"I challenge gladiator Rogue Cheney!" they had called. Everyone gasped. This was unheard of. They were going to die! The woman, perhaps a relative, next to them had attempted to plead with them, to convince them not to go to their death, but they didn't listen.

The daughter of the emperor had watched over this turn of events with a serene smile on her face. When the new gladiator turned their gaze to her, she nodded and signaled for the soldiers to let them into the pit.

 _Clank_. _Clank. Clank._ The heavy metal shield they carried clanged against the sword they carried as they had clambered down the stairs and into the pits. And here they were now.

Rogue bared his teeth, taunting the other to strike first. They surveyed him with intelligent eyes before ducking to the left when he swung his sword, the metal blade barely clearing the decorative red plume on the top of their helmet.

The crowd yelped in shock when the challenger slammed their shield into Rogue's side. The dark-haired gladiator winced and stumbled, but held his sword in front of him, warning the opponent not to get close. Of course, they paid no heed to the warning. They leapt at him with a flurry of chops and slices, each which he either deflected or dodged. His shield raised as he sent a sword slice underneath that met its target.

The other gladiator fell back, the pale skin on their leg now stained red with blood flowing down. They flew at him again, this time landing many hits and scattering red cuts and bruises on his arms, inflicted by both their sword and shield. The crowd was in shock. For the first time, Rogue Cheney was losing. The opponent ducked from the sword slicing at their head and sent a well placed stab at his leg, causing it to give. He hit the ground, and the opponent placed a foot on his chest, their blade hovering above his neck.

"Stop!" Minerva called, just as Rogue felt the cool metal press against his neck. The opponent paused. "Do not kill one of my best soldiers. As of today, you are now under my service."

They lifted up their sword, and proceeded to bow swiftly before dashing out of the arena. Minerva watched the gladiator stomp away with a strange expression on her face.

"Milady, may I go now?" She eyed him critically before nodding and pointing him out of the door of the arena. When Rogue reached the exit, he followed the dusty footprints that the other gladiator had left behind as they exited. He arrived behind them just in time to see them pull off their helmet, revealing a shock of sleek platinum hair. As she slipped out her armor, a servant with dark-hair twisted into an ox-horn hairstyle and a cloth tied around her face handed her a toga.

"Thank you, Libra," the (apparently) woman said sweetly, stepping into the clothing. The servant bowed and exited the room. The woman turned around, and Rogue's eyes widened.

It was Yukino Aguria, second daughter of one of the most respected nobles in Crocus. That means the woman pleading with her earlier was her older sister, Sorano Aguria. The question is, what was a respected woman like her doing in the gladiator pit?

Yukino's brown eyes flashed in shock as she took in the sweaty man dressed in gladiator armor gaping at her. She ran up and bowed frantically, her demeanor completely different from the fierce warrior on the battlefield.

"Please, please, I'm sorry," she pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone about this!" Rogue's face relaxed into an easy grin and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't say anything," he assured her, "but you have to explain sometime."

She nodded and adjusted her toga, starting to go to the front of the arena. Rogue hesitated, and then called after her.

"I can see you again sometime, right?"

She looked back, and nodded.

 **wooooooo fun I like gladiator AUs but how do you write battle scenes**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	149. Kinabra and the Notre Dame AU

**I have no inspiration? have some kinabra I guess.**

"Ding, dong, ding, dong…." The girl sat inside the enormous bell, straddling the clapper and gripping the pole tightly between her hands. Her hair was pulled back and tied behind her neck, holding her purple locks back. Swinging down from the clapper, she hooked a leg on the thin ledge around the outside edge of the bell and dangled, holding her green skirt up with one hand and clutching the rim of the bell with the other. Her eyes glinted with happiness when she saw the bright sun break the horizon, tinting the darkened sky. Peach flooded the night, filling with streaks of purple, blue, and yellow in such vivid colors it was almost surreal. Clouds that appeared dark purple wove in between.

Grinning, she swung back onto the clapper and then proceeded to go hand by hand down the coarse rope that was knotted to the base of the clapper until she reached the bottom, where she dug her bare heels into the tight knot, being careful not to add too much weight. Slowly, she jerked the rope forward, then backward, until momentum swung the rope for her. Then, she jumped.

The rope, still swinging, plummeted the five-foot drop to the story below, causing the clapper to hit the sides of the bell with a ringing noise that could be heard all over the city. Kinana let herself swing for another minute before dropping to the rafters with a _thud_ , being careful to land on the patch of wood she had hammered onto the wood beams so long ago. She carefully tottered across the thick wooden beams until she reached the safe floor where her pile of blankets lay.

She gasped when she saw a man sitting there, his hands clasped over his ears, a pained expression on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Cobra," the man groaned. "Why is that bell so loud, and how are you not deaf?"

She winked and pointed to some cotton stuffed in his ears. He groaned again.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I work here now," he said. They hired me to make some statues for the main hall, and I had nowhere else to stay… they told me to stay up here… I mean, if you are alright with that."

Kinana smiled kindly and bent to get a blanket from her "bed".

"Of course. We have to find you some cotton first, though."

 **wat**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	150. Elfgreen and the Medieval Dungeon AU

**why do I keep watching Miraculous also I have no ideas anymore**

Evergreen wrapped the cloth around her hazel bangs and twisted her loose curls into a tight bun, admiring her reflection in the mirror. _Perfect_. She frowned at the soiled dress, but shrugged, knowing it was the only way to earn the money that she so desperately needed.

Her feet felt the cool cobblestone through the thin cloth slippers she wore and winced, but there wasn't much she could do. She waved hello to the three men lounging in the adjoined room, one poring over the text of an ancient document, one sipping some water with a bored expression and listening to a man with a knight's helmet that was chatting animatedly.

"Bye, Ever," the one drinking water said. She nodded before stepping into the busy street. Everyone greeted her with waves, but she mostly ignored them and continued to her job. Her eyes darted side to side, confirming no one was watching, before ducking into a side door of the big stone castle towering over the city.

Her glasses fogged up as she entered the humid tunnel deep below the earth, the one that led to the darkest part of the castle.

The dungeon.

It was horrible down there, only for the worst prisoners. There were rats and spiders, barely any torches to light the path. Evergreen wondered why she had even accepted the job in the first place. The pay was good… but was it really worth it?

Resigned, she hooked the broom off a shelf of the wall and got to work sweeping the floors, jabbing viciously at any rats that darted across the path. She squinted, trying to avoid the leering gaze of the prisoners in those dark cells.

"Hey!" she yelped as a bulky figure stepped in her way, knocking her back several feet.

"Man!" the figure yelled in surprise.

"Man? What? Are you a prisoner?"

"Okay, no, I'm not a prisoner. I'm the new jailor," he said, proudly displaying the ring of keys he had, dangling from his belt. She glared at him.

"That's nice, now move out of the way. I'm trying to clean here." She swept at his ankles angrily until he relented and moved to the side.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he asked her, doggedly trailing after her. She ignored him and continued sweeping, this time making sure to direct a stray rat toward him.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you work down here?"

"Why won't you answer my questions? That's not MANLY!"

She whirled around and pointed the back end of her broom at his face. "You ask me one more question," she said through gritted teeth, "and I will drop a spider down your back." To her surprise, he actually paled.

"No spiders! Spiders aren't m-manly!"

She laughed. "You're actually afraid of spiders?"

"N-no!"

Reaching out, she snagged a harmless spider from a web between her forefingers and held it out to him. He screamed and scampered away. She smirked.

"I win!" she called. "What's your name?!"

"Elfman!" he yelled before disappearing into the gloom.

 **why do I write such weird AUs imma keep doing these**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	151. Minerva and the Demon AU

**When at a friends house, write angst**

Her claws dug into her palms as she gazed into the iced-over pond, tears welling up in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, causing her hair to stick to her face.

Her dark pupils constricted and jade green pupils faded into a dark red.

No," she murmured to herself, "this isn't me." Even as she said that, she knew, even if it wasn't her, it was who she was now.

Her hand dipped into the surface of the water and the glassy surface rippled, destroying the image that was shown.

When her hand drew back from the water, a fiery pain shook her from the core, causing her to scream and plunge her hand into the water to feel the cool relief.

Realizing she could do no else, she curled her hand into a fist and dipped her toe into the water before sinking into the depths. Before her head disappeared, she uttered a few final words.

"I am Minerva Orland, and I am a demon."

 **I'm sorry im writing this at night and I'm dead**


	152. Erza and the Soulmate AU

**this is a old thing I wrote - I really liked it**

Erza's born different. In a world that everyone has a timer on her wrist that defines who they're meant to be with, that's rare. And yet, she is. Everyone knows that that little timer on your wrist counts down to when you and your soulmate meet. And yet…

That little glowing rectangle is counting forward. Each second that passes, another is added to the clock. She doesn't understand it yet, so she busies herself fidgeting with the mobile dangling above her bed.

After all, she's only a baby.

…

When she's older, she _still_ doesn't understand it. Yet, they hate her for it and she just can't understand. Do they want to never meet their soulmate? To lose the one thing that lights their way? She doesn't get it.

They want to be different, stand out from the uniformed timers of society. Here _she_ is, and she doesn't appreciate the gift. They want to be her, and she wants to be them. Both were bitter. The adults in the world don't understand, when she asks them.

"When you're older," they say, "Maybe you'll meet your soulmate then. You'll be the same then, when you're older."

After all, she's only a child.

…

As an adult, she starts getting distracted. She's got a new job, and things are looking up. There's no more time in the world for frivolous romance that will be pointless in the end, she thinks to herself.

And so, she busies herself with the legacy she leaves behind. She builds a business up from the ground, raises plenty of money. She is kind, generous with the funding, but makes sure to ensure a safe future.

Finally, she has enough money to settle down, adopting a few children, finally able to give them the love she had denied herself so violently in the past. She says she doesn't care about soulmates, but she wonders if there's a chance she'll meet them in her future.

After all, she's only an adult.

…

She's on her deathbed now. Her children, their children, all gather beside her, their eyes glistening as they watch the life fade from her once-spirited face. She just smiles, assures them she's fine, and makes them promise to live happily, never to lose. She admires the stopped timers on their wrists as her gnarled fingers clutch theirs emptily. The weeping that fills her ears as her eyes flutter shut sticks with here.

Then, blackness. It's a dark void, and her mind starts spinning. Then, it changes. A colorful spiral pulls her back, stunning her as her brown eyes frantically dart side to side, attempting to piece this situation together. A faint buzz on her wrist alerts her, and she realizes. Her timer is counting down. Slowly, she notices. Her wrinkles are reverting back to the smooth skin it once was, the gray strands of hair fluttering around her face coloring a deep red once again. The things flying past her are her life, melting away as she travels back in time. When she reaches the end of the line, she expects to stop. But she doesn't.

It keeps pulling her, back, back, back, through several lives that didn't seem like hers, but it stirred something familiar in her nonetheless. But then… The vision skids to a stop as another emerges from the blackness. It's a man wearing styles that seemed to come from so long ago. He grinned ruefully, raising his arm that displayed a timer scarily close to being done. She raises hers as well, and almost screams when she realizes hers is in the same state.

Tentatively, she reaches her hand out, which he shakes with a wide smile.

Then, it happens. Their timers stop.

 **this was fun**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	153. NaLu and the Other Soulmate AU

**Okay, wow. I'd like to give a big thank you to manalookie, your fanart was amazing and it meant a lot to me. Thank you, so, so, so much.**

 **Onto the chapter! have more soulmate aus**

They met so, so, long ago, it seems. That small little chat room in the budding social website was where they first talked. Natsu, and Lucy. FireDragonRoar, and Starfilia7167.

So many hours had been wasted between them, just chatting as friends. They played games together, rambled and ranted about the day's events and problems. Lucy complained about her strict father, while Natsu kept her updated on his search for his missing fathers.

Then, the topic of soulmates inevitably surfaced. The little green rectangle on your wrist that displayed a red timer that showed the days, hours, minutes, seconds until you met your soulmate was never forgotten.

"I'm going to meet them exactly on my 17th birthday," she proudly declared, shoving him the countdown up close the webcam. Natsu grinned cheekily and showed him hers. Lucy's eyes widened.

"No way…" Their timers lined up exactly, second for second. Of course, the two, young and foolish, deducted that they, in fact, were soulmates. It was fate!

Fate wasn't that simple.

 **…**

They were 16 now. Time had flew by, but they were still friends on the internet. Even if they had met so many other people along the way, they knew they could always make time for their "soulmate".

The chat room was unnecessary now, seeing as that they had both gotten their own phones and had promptly exchanged numbers, but for nostalgia's sake, they just kept on with the fuzzy graphics and cringeworthy emojis.

"We need to meet soon," Lucy decided, as soon as both of their clocks hit the 7 day mark. Natsu nodded eagerly.

"I'll see you in a week." They discussed the meeting place, time, and what they were going to do after they met, carrying on and on about all the things that the other needed to see, Natsu pleading Lucy to accompany him on his journey while Lucy was already planning the wedding.

It all moved so fast, they forgot to let fate decide.

 **…**

It was time. Exactly five minutes before the pink-haired man and the blonde-haired woman had their first contact. Exactly five minutes before Lucy turned 17. She bounced on her heels, eyes sweeping over the crowded pavement, searching for the familiar dark eyes.

Then, she saw him. He was waving at her frantically from across the street, his signature scarf blowing in the wind. She grinned widely and waved back, jumping to be seen above the crowd.

The crosswalk sign finally turned green after an almost unbearable amount of time, and Lucy's timer turned blue. The 30 seconds had begun. His sneakers hit the pavement with loud slaps. She almost ran to meet him, but hesitated. The seconds that would change fate.

Time seemed to move in slow-motion. It was purple now. 10 seconds.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

They met their soulmate that day. It wasn't the other.

 _Is it possible for more than one person to have the same timer?_

Fates are cruel that way.

 **why do i keep writing soulmate AUs**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	154. NaLu and the Eye-Color Soulmate AU

**have some idk what i guess more soulmates au**

 _Brown,_ he thinks. _Congratulations. This only narrows it down to about 60% of Magnolia._

He was jealous of Erza. You sure don't meet someone with golden eyes every day, but it was the only color she saw. Even Gray had it easy, his soulmate had blue eyes. Oh well, apparently he was stuck in the same boat as Gajeel.

Seeing only brown sucked. It was the color of wood and dirt, and a few other childish things that only Natsu (and maybe his cat, but no one ever questioned what went on in Happy's mind) could find humorous even at his age.

That's right, Natsu, nearing the ripe age of 19 _still_ hadn't met his soulmate. It was the _one stupid thing_ that Gray had beaten him at. He had won at everything else, he swears. Even so, he's in college now, and he supposes he has bigger fish to fry right now, such as checking into his new dorm. (He and Gray totally didn't destroy the other room with one of their fights… totally.)

 _Hehe… fish…_ he thought distractedly, _I need to get Happy some fish after school…_

He stared off into the distance blankly, barely absorbing the beauty of the flowers lining the walkway. Not that he cared. His main destination was the oblong buildings at the end of the path.

When he reached the glass automatic doors, he decided to shove them open, feeling they weren't opening fast enough. That resulted in the doors slamming shut and catching the tail of his scarf between the dark frames.

He yelped and strugged with the fabric helplessly, before a girl came over laughing, and reached over to press a red button on the top of the door. The doors parted and Natsu tumbled to the ground ungracefully.

The girl offered him her hand graciously, which he gladly accepted and pulled himself up, his eyes meeting hers. He gaped as color unfolded in the world arrounding, stunning him with vibrant hues. Her hair was the same color as the small buttercups, and when he tugged a lock of his hair down in front of his eyes, he realized that it was nearly the same color as the top she was wearing.

In awe of everything, when he finally spoke to her, all that came out was:

"I hate your eye color."

Yeah, he had that slap coming.

 **writing Natsu is fun… I should do it more often**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	155. Jerza and the Writing Soulmate AU

**This is fun but I have a writers block so soulmate AUs here**

His eyes fluttered open as the glass door of the cell slid open, and the blue liquid around him dispersed into the chilly air. After so many years, he was free. He stepped out of the pod, legs wobbling from such a long time of lack of usage. He fell to his hands and knees, and then his golden eyes caught sight of a black letter peeking out from beneath the tight red wetsuit that clung to his skin.

Afraid of what he might find, he peeled back the sleeve and found characters so unfamiliar to him. He compared them to several signs pinned up around the walls, realizing they only matched one, a sign pinned next to the cell he was formerly in. He was only sure of the numbers.

Something that started with a J and an F were on the sign, which he presumed was his name, and then several numbers rested below them.

 _Preserved X995_

He looked back at the writing on his arm then winced when the recognization of the writing all flooded back to him. Hundreds of little messages were scrawled onto his skin, faded from many years. They kept saying messages ranging from sweet to despairing. He wondered how long they'd been writing these down.

Sometimes they were fun snapshots, capturing the best memories of the day.

 _Soulmate, today they introduced another kind of strawberry cake at the bakery! Mirajane let me have some money to purchase some._

Sometimes they were sad thoughts, probably pouring from the writer's heart.

 _I feel so alone today… maybe the rain is for me, or the girl next door who claims she's gloomy. Perhaps the skies cry for both of us. Perhaps the skies cry for all the lost ones._

Sometimes they were questions that grew more forlorn as they reached down his calf.

 _Soulmate, when am I going to meet you?_

 _Soulmate, what's your name?_

 _Soulmate, are you going to respond?_

 _Soulmate, are you dead?_

 _Where are you?_

He could feel the desolation spilling from the inked words, the letters becoming shakier and shakier as time went on. He imagined that was as she got older. A tinge in his heart caused him to clutch at the railing in shock, memories flooding back to him.

He had been seventeen when they had taken him, but time has kept him seventeen since. Well, he supposed he'd have to find his way around this place.

 **…**

Four years.

Jellal had been wandering around this base for four years, making friends with superiors and sucking his way up to the top. He was lucky he had charisma like this, it was very helpful. He had learned his way around the machines and robots that seemed to control the central of this organization.

Here he was now, gazing at the machine crackling with colorful bolts of energy that seemed to be inviting him in.

 _Enter your code,_ it read as he stepped on the mat resting in front of the door. He easily typed in the 16-digit password onto the holographic screen and it swiped aside and opened the metal compartment. Stepping into the small compartment, he noticed the panel dug into the wall with several buttons. Raising his arm, he selected a fair date from one of the messages and signaled for the machine to start.

Off he went, flying through the vortex of time and space itself, twisting his memories and playing with his mind. The ride took a while though, so he spent the time poring over all the notes scribbled on his body. It took a while.

The compartment docked behind a brick building (Jellal didn't see those anymore) and the blue-haired man clambered out. Some directions in that same shaky writing shown when she got older was scribbled on his neck, which he was forced to examine through the dim reflection of the gleaming metal. Storing the path in his brain, he made his way to the nearest map.

"I hope I'm reading this right," he muttered to himself. A woman with a walker and gray hair held back with a red hair-tie walked up to him.

"Hello," she said, voice retaining shyness of a child, "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

Jellal laughed slightly and nodded. "Actually, I do require assistance. Do you know where I can find this address?" She listened as he rambled off the address of the place and a wry grin spread across her face.

"Oh, the hospital? I used to work there… I know the place well. Come along." She led him down the sidewalk, making many twists and turns, Jellal deep in though the whole time.

"You know," he said after a period of time, "I used to have a younger friend who interned there as a mere child," he mused. "An exceptional healer." The elderly lady tilted her head at her.

"What was their name? By perchance I might know them."

"Something wind-related… Wendy, I think." Something changed in her face, Jellal noted this, but didn't say much, just following her. Eventually they made it to the building but were stopped by two police guards. (Jellal presumed.)

"State your name and business," they commanded. Jellal was prepared with a fake identity and reason but the woman cut in, pulling out a badge.

"Wendy Marvell, here to see a patient, bringing a friend." The guards nodded and let them in, and Jellal visibly paled.

"Wendy?"

She shook her head mournfully. "I'd always wondered where you went over the years, but I suspect it isn't your story to tell. I know who you're looking for, Jellal Fernandes. She's in room 26."

Before he could say anything, she pointed him down the hallway and waved goodbye with a slight smile. He could see the resemblance now. She had grown.

The door swung open with a light creak, causing the woman in the bed to sit up, tubes connected to her nose and arms.

"It's not time for my appointment yet, is it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's a visitor," he clarified. She sank back into the pillows with a relieved sigh, until a sudden thought jerked her vision back to him. Her eyes widened and her hands clutched emptily at the blanket below her.

"It was you the whole time, then," he said with a contrite grin. She gaped at him, and he imagined no intelligible thoughts were flurrying in her head right now. She really hadn't changed.

"I-it's you," she croaked out. "Where were you?"

"Too long to explain," he muttered, dragging a nearby chair over and sitting by her bedside. "Why didn't you write your name?"

"I suppose I was still a hopeless romantic… throughout my life. I believed in fate, and that fate never needed names to work. Rather foolish of me now, though." He clasped her gnarled fingers between his smooth young ones.

"Nothing is foolish anymore."

"Foolish is allowing you to slip through my fingers, because that wasn't supposed to happen and now the only time we have together is when I'm old and unable to be loved-"

"Stop."

She paused at his interruption and gazed into his golden eyes that burned with the fury of a hundred lifetimes.

"Never say you are unable to be loved. Because no matter what happens, no matter what you look like, I will love you, Erza Scarlet."

 **holy heck its late and im getting emotional**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	156. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 9

**Date: February 22, 2017**

 **Also early uploads**

Juvia was acting different, Gajeel noted. Sting and Rogue noticed it too. She had changed when she went over to the Ravenclaws. Strange, because the first people she had met that day were some of the happiest people in their year. But no, she seemed to turn back into the sheltered witch she was in the first year, speaking neither for good or evil, and generally avoiding anyone.

Gone was the witch who held their year under an iron thumb, living in fear of her wrath. He wasn't the only one to notice this. Even others had noticed she never responded anymore and decided to test the limits and see how much she could take.

She started only showing up at classes.

Gajeel tried to talk to her one day, falling into step with her on the way out of Charms.

"Yo, Sprinkler," he greeted. She didn't respond, but instead quickened her pace. His long strides easily caught up to her.

"Sprinkler, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" The blue-haired girl shook her head slightly.

"Why?" he asked, with no answer.

"Juvia?" He could see her cracking, trying to say something to him but floundering for the words. What he didn't expect was for her to turn, whip out her wand, and fire a spell at him. His body stiffened and fell to the ground.

In horror, he watched her go, but then turn to look at him with a pained expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel-kun," she whispered, "but all in the name of Zeref."

...

Juvia slunk into the Room of Requirement and slumped against the door, blinking away a small tear welling in her eye. The black-haired wizard sat on the cushion in the center of the room, hands folded calmly.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Juvia nodded. "Z-zeref-kun, why do we do it?"

"Perhaps a divine power above myself, but a spiritual calling nonetheless," he said cryptically. "Because, Juvia, think: All in the name-"

"All in the name of Zeref."

"Very good. Shall we get to work?"

 **This AU is getting dangerous uh oh**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	157. GaLe and the Psychic AU

**ugh my computer just said the file had been lost before opening but I think my heart stopped for a second there**

 **also guess who started watching Voltron**

 **have a psychic AU**

The small purple tent was thick with the scent of burning leaves, earthy and bitter. Gajeel coughed and batted away the smoke puffing into his face.

"This was a stupid idea," he called back out of the tent flap at his chuckling friends.

"Just go!" yelled Cobra. Gajeel huffed, but shooed them off and ducked further into the tent. _A wonderful thing to spend time on when the freaking circus is in town._ There was so much food he could be eating right now… but instead he was stuck in the stuffy tent of the wishy-washy bangled fortune teller who tells crazy lies anyways.

"Doubt?" a lilting voice murmured. "I'd hardly say I speak lies, unbeliever." He turned his red eyes to look at a short woman with sky-blue spikes and a orange headband keeping the bangs tied down. Chains connected to moons and stars dangled from her earrings as well as her necklace that laid on a gauzy orange dress. Her petite fingers trailed over a murky crystal ball resting on a stand. "Now, do you wish your fortune to be told?"

"Nah," Gajeel said, plopping himself down onto the cushioned stool on the opposite side of the round table. "Futures don't hold any weight in proof. Tell me about myself." Her pink-painted lips curled up in a smirk.

"I enjoy a challenge."

Her fingers glossed over the glassy surface, letting trails of fog follow her trail from inside the crystal. The ball's center slowly turned from a empty gray into a bright scarlet. Gajeel snorted.

"Nice special effects."

"I assure, my magic is _not_ merely special effects. Now. Gajeel Redfox, born under the star sign of Taurus. Let's see. Hmm… ruthless?"

Gajeel nodded.

"Harsh… not very intelligent, but can deduce things if necessary. Cat person?"

"One cat. His name is Pantherlily."

"Emotionally vulnerable?"

"NO! That's crazy," he said, shrugging. "This is ridiculous. I'm leaving."

He made for the door, but her cool voice halted him.

"Leaving because you didn't like my statement?" she mused. "Very well. Your emotional vulnerability is immense, that you're this sensitive. Sure you can't take anymore?" Her voice trailed off in a way that Gajeel couldn't resist.

"I'm not turning down a challenge," he said. "Tell me more."

 **stupid aus why do i keep doing this back to Voltron**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	158. NaLu and the Magnolia Tree AU

**I'm trying y'all also why do I keep writing stupid AUs : quality authors notes**

The sun shone brightly outside the classroom, the magnolia tree's light branches tossing and turning in the gentle breeze. Lucy rested her head on her folded arms, shoving the test packet to the side of the small testing space she had been given. Her fingers reached for the pink glittery pencil she had been using to scribble down answers and started tapping it rhythymically against the table, until a disapproving glare from the sour-faced teacher caused her to stop and tuck the pencil into a small compartment in her backpack.

Her brown eyes surveyed the room and looked at the colorful array of hair colors bent over tests, hard at work. She had finished early, as usual. Of course, _stupid_ her had forgotten to bring the novel she was reading into the classroom, leaving her bored and empty handed. Just by her luck, she wasn't in same class as Levy McGarden for this session, her having Creative Writing and Levy hard at work on her English Literature test, unable to fly across the campus to lend her one of the many books the short-haired girl carried around in her enormous backpack.

Her gaze found the clock and she let out a loud sigh, before stifling it when the teacher sent another warning glare in her direction. Rolling her eyes internally, she returned her focus to the swaying magnolia tree and found herself drawn into a light slumber. (She was thankful Gray had taught her to sleep with her eyes open.)

In her dreamscape, the magnolia tree was still there, except the blocky brick buildings of the school had disappeared and were now replaced by sprawling green fields speckled with brightly-colored wildflowers. Lucy attempted to get up, to run toward the favored tree, but found herself rooted to the ground. She found that two gnarled tree roots had crawled up her shins and wrapped around her thighs. Deciding in the dream, it wasn't worth it to over-exert herself (could you even do that in a dream)? and relaxed against the holds, instead swiveling her head to get a full view of the landscape.

There was nothing there except the grass and the big magnolia tree. Lucy inhaled the sweet flowery smell and then noticed something that made her stiffen. A head with pink spikes, followed by a long arm emerged from the pink flowers until a man tumbled to the ground.

He scrambled to his feet and tightened his now-grass-stained scarf around his neck.

"Hiya!" he said with a wide grin that exposed his pointy canines. Lucy tilted her head in interest, eyeing the horns poking out of his head… and then the flaming aura that surrounded him. The red dragon scales that decorated his arms were interesting too.

"Who're you?" she asked, with an air of confidence she was sure she could only acquire in a dream. His grin only widened, something Lucy wasn't sure could happen.

"I'm Natsu!" he said. "I know that you're Lucy. Look, I'm here to show you something. Remember these guys?" He tapped the bark of the tree and nine figures formed out of glimmery gold, something Lucy automatically labeled as "stardust".

"Aquarius?" The grumpy spirit huffed. "Virgo? Taurus?" Lucy's eyes widened as her favorite childhood (granted: invisible) friends appeared at the base of the magnolia tree. Natsu kept his grin on his face.

"Sorry, Lucy- Luce, can I call you Luce? I think your dream time is up, but if you want to come find us…" He pointed at the magnolia tree. Aquarius frowned.

"Really, Natsu? No riddle? For heaven's sake… Layla was so much better than you. don't know why you had to take her place." Natsu shrugged and waved his hand, a trail of smoky scarlet emerging from his fingertips and wafting through the air towards Lucy. The fire clouded her vision, releasing the bonds wrapped around her ankles and tilting her back gently, pulling her back into the world.

"Heartfilia! Heartfilia!" A ruler jabbed at her back, causing her to jerk awake and turn to look at the blue-haired man with the red tattoo over his eye frantically whispering at her. She raised her head to look at the teacher stalking in her direction.

"Thanks, Jellal. Hey, keep this to remember me by, in case I don't return." She placed a little paper star onto his desk and pushed her chair back, getting up and glaring defiantly at the teacher. The teacher stared in shock, unable to process what was happening as Lucy swept out of the classroom, door swinging shut behind her with a clang. Anyone still watching would see her running across the field laughing, hair falling out of the neat bun she always kept in, her arms waving behind her until she reached the magnolia tree.

People who were looking could swear they saw a hand reach down and help her climb the tree.

 **is this angsty? Could be interpreted as that. Is this a sign of Lucy going mad? Maybe. Is this the power of magic? I guess so**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	159. Wendy and the Alliance AU

**I really honestly hope you guys didn't come here expecting actual canon-verse drabbles also im on season two of voltron keiTH nO whoops I procrastinated and forgot to write for another two hours**

 **Warning: SO. MUCH. OOC.**

The lamp flickered on in the dark room, its dim light casting a glow that reflected in the dark eyes of the not-so-young girl. She leaned over the dark wooden desk and finished writing the note with a dot that almost pierced the table as her hair fell around her like a curtain, the red ties that had held childish pigtails back so long ago gone.

She then stretched her arms high above her head, taking in the room around her. It was lush, with ornate rugs and a luxurious canopy bed that she had envied so in her youth. She supposed she didn't care about it now. It was comfortable, but is there truly rest for the wicked?

Wicked. That's what they were labeled by the rest of society, especially her. Why is it evil when she merely seeks vengeance for her fallen teammates, unable to heal, unable to save? Weak as she was back then, she should have been able to do _something_. She returned, broken.

Society was bitter to the child that had let her friends die, that had failed the mission and played a part in killing the greatest heroes of the century. They cast her out and left her for dead, no doubt hoping she could join her "friends".

Yet, the Alliance found her and took her in, teaching her to control her powers. In return, she assisted them. In fact, they were teaching her a resurrection spell that would allow her to give her fallen comrades new lives. Perhaps being labeled as "ruthless" and "a murderer beyond compare" was worth it.

And so, she shrugged it off and continued with her life in that dark palace, riddled with supplies beyond a healer's wildest dreams. In her room alone, there seemed to be enough medicine to rid all of Magnolia of the worst diseases. She at the moment picked up a small bottle designed to heal a person of a broken bone with "No pain, no wait!"

That would have been useful five years ago. She grinned wryly at the memory of her teams' bodies riddled with bruises, scars, and many more wounds below the surface. The bottle hit the desk with a _clink_ as she pushed the velvet-cushioned stool back, rising from her chair and twisting the knob on the lamp until the bulb dimmed out.

The satin slippers she wore felt soft against her feet until she exchanged them for the canvas feel of sandals. Her gaze wandered over to the mirror where she grinned at her new style, all sharp edges and maturity. She supposed that she could change back when her friends lived again…

But for now, she, Wendy Marvell, could have a little fun.

 **angst angst angst angst angstttt OOC!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	160. Kinabra and the Pain of Waiting

***when your sims game bugs out and loses all its progress* AGH also I finished Voltron whelp what do I do with my life now**

 **I wrote this in the wrong tense I'm sorry guys**

Kinana lies about her emotions. She goes around serving drinks at the bar with the bubbly cheer she generally has, of course (nothing but the best for her customers!), but she knows anyone who knows her personally sees that twinge of discontement and loneliness in her green eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asks with a worried expression, reaching out a pale hand to pat Kinana's shoulder. Kinana pulls back and shrugs, the expression that says "I'm fine," but of course, she lies.

"I'm fine," she repeats to the worried customers as they accepted their colorful drinks.

"I'm fine," she murmurs quietly to herself when she pulls the green covers up to her chin to tuck herself in at night.

"I'm fine," she assures herself as she considers the dark bags under her eyes in the morning.

She keeps saying "I'm fine." She doesn't remember a time when she said that and meant it.

Until he returns.

The door to her apartment slowly swings open and she raises from her sitting position in shock, unaware that she was going to have visitors today. Her green eyes widen when she realizes that the figure entering his apartment has a shock of maroon hair.

"Erik?" she asks wonderingly. He merely smiles, and then his voice echoes in her head.

 _"_ _Hello, Kinana."_

She leaps at him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug and burying her head in his shoulder. He chuckles and she can feel it shake his body.

"Are you alright, Kina?"

She says: "I'm fine." This time, she means it.

 **im sorry for the low quality Kinabra and the present tense**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	161. Annalogia and the Apocalypse AU Part 3

**Um… I needed more Annalogia Apocalypse AU so have some also heck the kids on my bus are so** ** _loud_**

Her palms felt slick with sweat, but she slung her stick over her shoulder and ventured deeper into the forest, to the sound of groans and roars, mixed with several bangs that rang through the forest.

 _I told him not to use his gun,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. She knew _he_ knew that it would only attract more zombies. _Therefore, he's either being really stupid, or it's an emergency._ At the thought, she hurried her pace up slightly.

When the leaves parted in front of her, she gasped. Acnologia was fending off a horde of zombies that clawed at him violently, fingers tangling in his messy blue hair which she had _told_ him to cut, but did he listen? Nooo…

He didn't seem to notice her, but she saw the discarded gun on the side, seemingly out of ammo. Her hand darted out and grabbed it, slipping it safely into her belt before stepping into the battle, wielding her stick with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

She leapt into the fray, swinging her stick wildly and dashing the zombies back, not to mention "accidentally" hitting Acnologia on the shin for being such an _idiot_. He, in turn, held back the creatures threatening to attack her from behind. As they fought, Anna unwillingly thought that they _did_ make a good team, regardless of how they argued. They moved as one smooth machine until the last zombie hit the ground, and Acnologia gleefully stepped on its head.

Anna grinned at him. "Are we even now?" she asked slyly, referencing the time that he had saved her from the zombies. He shook his head.

"As if. I killed more zombies than you."

"You did not! Anyways, the only reason you hypothetically _might_ have is because you thought it would be a good idea to fire that gun! Were you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

He looked off to the side sulkily. "I had to, it grabbed my hair."

"Which I _told_ you to cut short, didn't I?"

"…I don't care about your advice."

"Oh yeah?" She reached out and grabbed the pouch he had knotted to his belt, cheekily winking at him before delving deep into the contents. "Aha!" she yelped victoriously, pulling out two circular hairbands. She grinned as she remembered when she had given him this choice piece of advice.

 **…**

 _"_ _Your hair's going to get caught in the hands of something evil one day," she said in distaste, watching Acnologia struggle with a lock of his long hair that got caught in the gears of one of Gajeel's machines that the child had built out of scrap metal. "Plus, Gajeel's not going to like that you touched his toys."_

 _"_ _Eh," Acnologia said, wincing, "The little brat can't do much. How old is he, five?"_

 _"_ _He's seven, get it right."_

 _"_ _Do I look like I care? Anyways, help me get my hair out of this thing."_

 _"_ _Why should I?"_

 _"_ _Because I saved your butt last time."_

 _She huffed but went over to help him untangle his hair. "You can't hold that over my head forever, you know." He shrugged._

 _"_ _I can try- OW! Geez, are you trying to pull my scalp off, woman?" Anna bit back a sharp remark and instead tried to unwind the pesky strand from a loose piece of wire._

 _"_ _You should get this cut," she remarked, finally loosening the last piece and letting Acnologia go free. "Or at least tie it up."_

 _"_ _WIth what?" he demanded. "I don't carry whatever you use for it with me." She promptly unlooped two rubber bands from her wrist and tossed them at him, which he caught easily._

 _"_ _Put them to good use," she ordered him._

 _"_ _As if. I'll just throw them away."_

 ** _…_**

"Aww," she mocked, "You _did_ keep them." He growled and snatched the bag and hairties back. Whirling around, he headed in the vague direction that was their camp. She tailed after him, a wide grin across her face.

"Aren't you going to say something? Or at least… tie your hair up?"

"Shut up," he spat.

"Nah. I'm just going to keep talking about the fact that you said you'd throw them away.. Do they really mean that much to you?" she teased.

He glared at her. "For your information, I just forgot to throw them away." She hummed slightly.

"Mm, then mind explaining why there was strands of your hair on them?"

"None of your business."

"Shy?"

Acnologia tossed in several words that would not be appropriate. She just laughed and started to walk ahead of him, seeing as the tall metal walls of their shelter were now within sight. He sighed in relief, glad to be away from her for a little bit-

"Tell me if you need any more hairties!" she called over her shoulder.

"Shut up!"

 **is this more of a brotp in this fanfiction? yup**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	162. Aquarius and the Hogwarts AU Part 10

**Warning: OOC Minerva and/or Aquarius and an house elf OC**

The gossipmonger of Slytherin house sat on her bed, a sharp frown on her face as she had a stare-off with her rival.

"What do you want?"

Minerva Orland glared at her from the opposite bed. "First of all, don't think I want to talk to you, Sting just alled in a favor." Aquarius grinned slyly and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Rumor has it he's your boyfriend now.."

"No!"

"Mm, whatever."

"Anyways, we've got a request that comes from Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and most of Crime Sorciere. We need you to follow Juvia. For heaven's sake, even _Gray_ wants to do it!"

"Gray? Gray _Fullbuster_ ," Aquarius asked in shock. "He's a Gryffindor though!"

Minerva shrugged. "Wel, Sting heard from Natsu, when Sting asked why Gray was alone during Potions class… _Idiot_ ," she added under her breath. Aquarius nodded slowly.

"Well, I suppose, if that many people want me to do it, I _suppoosseeee_ I can do it for free. The real question is though, does Gray like Juvia?"

 **…**

Aquarius pointed at the ghost she had befriended, Crux, signaling for him to go. He merely nodded and then swooped through the crowds of students, bellowing, "Clear the halls! Clear the halls!" Whether the students thought it was a warning or a bad-spirited practical joke was unclear, but both ways they dispersed, leaving the corridor free for Aquarius to stay on the trail of Juvia Lockser.

The girl had already gone upstairs, but Aquarius wouldn't put anything past her in a _magic_ school. And so, she checked all the doors and paintings until a _tap tap tap_ of footsteps from the hallways above caused her to follow the sound.

When she reached the corridor with the sound, however, all that was there was an elaborate tapestry and several statues. Disappointed, she turned to return to the Slytherin common room, unaware that her target was in the room behind the wall, waiting for Aquarius to leave with bated breath.

 **…**

Aquarius tapped her quill on her chin a few times before hastily scrawling down a note on a piece of parchment. She grabbed a piece of twine from a jar on her bedside table and looped it to the foot of her silvery-blue owl, who hooted in delight as it spiraled out of the common room window and into the skies.

Minerva watched with a bored sort of interest through lowered eyelids, with the expression of one who has not much better to do.

"Still no luck, then?" she asked Aquarius, who sighed bitterly at her failure.

"It was like she vanished."

"Really? Interesting. Juvia never seemed to be particularly good at vanishing spells… but who knows what that girl has up her sleeve?" Minerva mused thoughtfully. As she flopped back onto her emerald-colored sheets, she asked, "What was the owl for, anyways?"

"Calling in a few favors of my own," Aquarius responded mysteriously. She grabbed a blue package of gum from her chest at the foot of her bed, and smiled wickedly.

"Do you want to go fill the Charms classroom with some bubbles again?" Minerva paused, as if debating if the immature act was up to her standards, before nodding.

"Of course."

 **…**

"Nico-nico…" the creature said, shuddering. Minerva poked and prodded the wrinkled house-elf that had appeared on the carpet seconds before.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Mm…"

Minerva investigated the house-elf, with green-tinged skin and wearing only a handkerchief neatly knotted over its shoulder. However, when she attempted to pry, the elf only responded with "Nico-nico" and strange hums. When Aquarius came into the room, though, it flew at her talking strange gibberish animatedly.

"What _is_ that?" Minerva asked. Aquarius shrugged. "One of the family house elves." She bent down and met the house elf eye to eye. "Heyo, Nico. I need you to find out more about Juvia Lockser and see where she goes after classes, alright?

It saluted, and Minerva watched it go with a strange look on your face.

"Why don't we learn about those in Care of Magical Creatures?" She held up a finger in front of Aquarius, who had opened her mouth to speak. "Don't. That is _not_ a normal breed of house elf."

 **…**

This time, both Aquarius and Minerva ducked through the halls, this time merely cutting through the groups of people. Crux was having his afternoon nap. _Do ghosts really sleep, or is he just hiding from us?_ Aquarius thought to herself as they reached the hallway with the tapestry.

Minerva frowned. "Doesn't seem like anything's here. Did you understand your gremlin correctly?"

"House elf," Aquarius corrected her. "Also, yes. Get a clear picture in your mind, of the room behind this wall and what Juvia's doing in there." They both squinted their eyes shut tightly until…

"Well, it worked," Minerva said, observing the wooden door that had now appeared on the blank wall. "Shall we?" Aquarius nodded and gripped the golden doorknob, twisting it ever-so-slightly. The light-bluenette bit her lip in concentration when attempting to push the door open, taking care not to let it creak. Finally, it was open wide enough to let them slide in.

They were not prepared for what they saw. Actually, they weren't sure if _anyone_ could be prepared for _this._

Juvia Lockser was standing side-by-side with the Dark Lord Zeref, who raised his arm and signaled for her to copy his motions. The bluenette nodded with a stone cold face and shot a beam from her wind, obliterating the target. Aquarius stifled a gasp and turned to look at Minerva, who nodded and then both slipped from the room.

"W-what was that?" the dark-haired witch said, her calm facade shaken. Aquarius looked just as startled, even with the many secrets she had uncovered in her past.

"I really, _really_ don't know. Should we tell someone?"

Minerva started to head off to the common room. "Perhaps not. I'd like to… talk with Juvia first. For now, though, I'd just like to forget about this. Goodnight."

 **and the plot twists violently**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	163. NaLu and the High School AU

***looks at list* Happy birthday to… (belated birthday) Takashi Shirogane… Yuri Plisetsky, and probably more I'm forgetting about. *shrugs***

"Heck, I've got places to be," Natsu muttered, jiggling up and down in the harsh plastic chair in an attempt to be comfortable. The teacher was absent from the room, so it was bedlam. Detention was strange in this school. You could talk and be as loud as you wanted, but _heaven forbid_ you leave your seat. So, Natsu resorted in occasionally yelling across the room at his rival, Gray, but found it pointless, seeing as Gray was already engaged in conversation with the playboy Leo sitting in front of him.

The pink-haired teen cursed his rotten luck and cursed the tree that he had scrambled up in such a frantic escape, only to be dropped from the tree with a snapping branch. It was almost like the tree had a vendetta against him. This wouldn't be the first time this had happened… Natsu shrugged off the thought and started ripping shreds of papers off the math test that was labeled with a big red "F". Natsu didn't really care, what was a few detentions and study halls? The girl behind him seemed scandalized at the thought, though. He heard a condescending snort come from behind him and he whirled around to see a blonde girl bent over her paper, easily switching between the textbook and the answer sheet, rhythymically flipping pages until she finished.

By then, Natsu had considered himself bored, and was now leaning over his table, his large backpack cutting off the line of sight the girl had on him. Finally, when she started to work on her English homework, he sent a miniscule paper airplane at her that pricked her in the scalp. Looking up, she glared at him sharply and launched the airplane back at him.

He frowned and threw it at her again. She snatched it out of the air this time and threateningly tore one of the corners. _No biggie_ , Natsu thought as he started to fold new airplanes. Pretty soon, he had enough tiny jets to form a small origami army. He promptly fired them at her.

She spluttered loudly and brushed all the white pests off her, unfolding one and scribbling something down on it before crumpling it up and throwing it at Natsu. He easily caught it and read the note.

 _Go away. I'm trying to do homework._

He shrugged but then wrote something on the back, throwing it back at her.

 _But I'm booooooreddddddd…_

She rolled her eyes.

 _Go read a book_.

He shook his head in disgust.

 _Ew, reading._

Here, she looked aghast and promptly stopped sending notes. Sighing, he tilted his chair back on the back legs and leaned his head onto her desk, interuppting her work with his pink spikes. She huffed indignantly and pushed him forward, but he just kept coming back.

"But Lucyyyyyyy," he whined, reading her name off the paper he was now resting on. Lucy just pulled her desk back and let the chair he was on toppled to the ground, bringing him down with it. He yelped when he hit the ground and sat up immediately, rubbing his head. He looked up to say some cheeky remark, but she was already on her way out of the door, swinging her pink backpack over her shoulder.

Before she left into the bright sunshine, however, she turned and winked at him. Suddenly, he found he could do not much more than blush.

 **Have some NaLu mess NOTES:**

 **1\. Why is Lucy in detention? Probably got blamed for Aquarius dumping water on a teacher. (Aquarius always seems to disappear whenever Lucy needs her…)**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to leave some constructive critisicm, hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	164. Team Natsu and the Road Trip AU

**alright I need to try to prepare for Miraculous May… I'm really slow at writing oneshots this is not a good idea**

It was a road trip that no one really wanted. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray plus Happy were crammed into a small car and driving to a big event that their guild had to have representatives at. Right now, Erza was driving and Lucy was sitting shotgun, which meant Natsu and Gray had to both sit in the backseat. (Who's idea was that?)

The two were butting heads now, fire and ice conflicting as they spat harsh remarks at the other. Lucy ignored them and was holding a quiet discussion with Erza, who finally had enough of the loud bickering and turned on the radio. Unfortunately…

 _Just a small town girl… living in a lonely world…_ Lucy scrambled to turn off the radio, but Natsu had already leapt as far as his seatbelt allowed him and slammed his hand over the control panel, forcing the song to keep playing.

"No! I'm not dealing with you singing," Gray demanded, but it was too late.

"A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume…" Natsu crooned horribly. He was lucky Erza was a strict driver that personally swore never to take her hands off the wheel because the woman had a strangling grip on the leather covering of the wheel and looked about ready to snap it off and beat Natsu to death with it.

"C'mon Luce, sing with me!" he pleaded, waiting for the chorus to come in. She looked tempted, but shook her head, leaving Natsu to bellow the main part of the song alone.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING, HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING…" Natsu was cut off as Gray attempted to dive at him and slam his hand over his mouth.

"Let me sing in peace!" Natsu demanded, but Gray just kept struggling to make Natsu shut up. Lucy took advantage of this sudden chaos to turn off the radio. Natsu groaned in disappointment when the radio shut off with a click.

"Luceeeee," Natsu whined, but it was too late. Erza had slammed her hand over the radio which Natsu took as a sign to avoid and instead sulked in the corner, petting his cat that had now padded onto his lap.

The rest of the ride was peaceful, thankfully, until Natsu hijacked the radio and started singing "I Will Always Love You". Not very fun.

 **this is getting ridiculous have some results of low self-esteem**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	165. Team Natsu and the Road Trip Part 2

**don't expect quality writing its really late and I have a vacation tomorrow**

Thankfully, the seating arrangement had been changed. Erza was still driving, seeing as it was her car and she didn't trust anyone to touch anything in the proximity of the drivers seat. This time, though, Gray was sitting at the front and Natsu behind him, with Lucy sitting behind Erza on the left passenger seat.

Natsu laid his head on Lucy's lap while she sighed and toyed with his pink spikes as he moaned and groaned with carsickness, clutching a paper bag tightly. Gray scoffed.

"Quit whining, ya baby." Natsu pouted and kicked at the back of the seat in front of him weakly.

"I'm not a baby…" he grumbled. Lucy started tangling her fingers through his hair unconsciously while staring out the window blankly. Erza looked disturbed at all of Natsu's complaining and turned the radio up higher.

 _Helloooo from the other sideeeee…._

Gray winced. "Oh no…"

"I must have called a thousand times…" Natsu gurgled weakly, before clapping a hand over his mouth and sitting up straight, rolling down the window and vomiting… onto the open road… some things carrying onto the motorcyclist behind them.

A loud siren coming from a police who had coincidentally seen this incident drew them over to the side of the road.

"Good going, Natsu…"

 **…**

"Ugh," Natsu said, clutching his stomach. Erza sighed and signaled for him to lean closer. He leaned to the front seat, and….

 _Clank!_

Erza's fist flew through the air and collided with Natsu's temples, knocking the dizzy man out cold.

"There," she said proudly as his seatbelt snapped back and brought the boy with it. "Let's enjoy the silence while it lasts, shall we?"

 **for hecks sake**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	166. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 11

**alright I'm in a car for two hours and my goal is to write most of the way lets do this have** ** _another_** **hogwarts AU**

Zeref and Juvia stood over the bodies of Minerva and Aquarius, both twitching lightly and with glazed eyes

"I _might_ have overdone it," Zeref mused, rolling his dark wand between his fingers. Juvia's eyes widened.

"You've killed them?" she gasped. Zeref laughed lightly and shook his head.

"No, just a simple memory charm. Perhaps I erased too many memories… but it was necessary," he declared, tucking his wand back into his cloak. "Leave them outside," he said to Juvia, who promptly dragged them out of the door and left them in the hallway.

"We'll have to strike soon…" he sighed. "Who knows _who_ they told?"

"B-but there's only two of us! How are we going to be able to do anything?"

"Juvia, juvia," Zeref said with an easy grin. "Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have more people? Evil never rests, child. Where do you think I go when I'm not here? No. I've got tens, hundreds of people ready to go. Are you, though?"

Juvia nodded.

 **…**

It was a normal day in the Great Hall, the floating castles casting a warm glow over the heads of the students. Lucy and Levy were sitting at the Ravenclaw table avidly discussing a new book, unaware that their new housemate was missing from right next to them, and from the Slytherin table, several of the students glared at the empty seat.

"Where _is_ she?" Rogue whispered to Sting, who was fiddling with his napkin on his lap with a sad expression. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Leave it, it's pointless. He's moping over his girlfriend in the hospital wing. Anyways, I don't know where Juvia is. To be honest, I don't really care." Rogue chewed his eggs thoughtfully.

"I don't know…"

All of a sudden the enormous doors leading into the Great Hall swung open revealing a figure that caused chaos beyond imagine. After all, who wouldn't be frightened by the Dark Lord Zeref himself? Behind him stood a group of hundreds, prominent ones including a man with white-blond hair that resembled Zeref, a woman with a green bob-cut and a taller man with crazed dark-blue hair and numerous tattoos.

However one lone girl behind them all drew attention from many of the students. Juvia Lockser, Slytherin turned Ravenclaw, strangely enough had turned from the light to the dark. A chorus of voices screamed her name in shock and confusion. One voice stood out from the rest, a mix of surprise and hurt.

"Juvia! _Why?"_

 **things getting real**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	167. GaLe and the New House

**I'm stuck in the car again (probably not as you're reading this though) but I'm getting sick of Adele songs and tax ads agh**

The green shingles on the roof were cracked and worn with age, and the walls were covered in pale whitewash. Levy rolled her suitcase behind her and frowned as the gate swung open with a loud creak, followed by several splintering noises. Gajeel clutched the strap of the backpack and the handle of his luggage as he followed behind the girl, clicking his tongue at the state of the garden.

"Doesn't look too good, eh, Shrimp?" he muttered. She chewed on her bottom lip, eyeing the dusty windows warily. Her petite hand found the loose doorknob on the door and slowly twisted it to the right, allowing the wooden door to swing in slightly and allowed the sunlight behind them to filter into the dark hallway. Gajeel let out a long, low whistle.

"Home sweet home." Levy wrinkled her nose in horror as a strange smell wafted from the dark hallway. Gajeel pushed in before her, pinching his nose shut, one eye twitching. He felt the wooden planks creak beneath his feet as he entered the enclosed kitchen, with dusty counters and cupboards that had doors almost swinging off their hinges.

Levy perched up on her tiptoes to peek into the cabinet before letting out a loud scream, toppling back onto her butt then leaping up as if the floor was infected. Gajeel looked into to see what had frightened her so and stifled a small yelp himself. The cupboard was teeming with insects, cockroaches, ants, not to mention several other unnamed objects that neither of them _wanted_ to name.

Both of them still ventured deeper into the house though, cringing at the spots of mold sprinkled across the ceilings where water had seemingly drippped in time and time again. Levy fiddled with the golden band on her finger worriedly.

 _Was this house not good enough_? she thought. Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Cheer up," he commanded. "If this house doesn't end up right, who's going to stop us from changing it?" She nodded slowly and turned into the room that was labeled as the master bedroom, and both of them stopped short. They had found the source of the stench.

"W-what is that?" Gajeel spluttered, hands clapped over his mouth. Levy looked equally horrified.

"Oh, gosh, oh gosh, is that a _dead raccoon_?" Gajeel placed his hands on the fretting female's shoulders and steered her out of the room.

"Yeah… We'll get someone to look into that. Let's go out back, okay?" They walked into the garden, where Levy's jaw dropped once again, this time for a better reason. The garden behind the house was lush and filled with colorful flowers that surrounded a stone wishing well in the center. Sweet aromas covered up the bitter stench from inside the house. Levy giggled as she ran up to the red-roofed wishing well and stared into the shallow water with a grin.

"You know," she said, turning back to Gajeel, "I think I won't mind it here as much."

 **this is very strange but have some newlywed GaLe**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	168. Lisanna and the Painful Realizations

**Oh my heck I forgot to write for today I've got 10 minutes**

 **OOC Lisanna, this is turning out like one of those betrayed fanfictions oh no**

Lisanna tilted her head to the side and grinned sweetly as she chatted with Natsu and Lucy, the happy couple of the Fairy Tail guild. Right now, Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap and animatedly discussing some new keys she had spotted on the market recently. Natsu was just grinning happily and burying his face in her neck. Lisanna kept the grin on her face, swallowing down the bitter feelings that were bubbling up in her throat.

It had been two years since she came back. Nine, actually, if she considered the time that they were all trapped in the time bubble. Two years before that, she had been considered dead. She wasn't really surprised that Natsu had forgotten what she had said to her so long ago.

" _Natsu, when we're older, can I be your wife?"_

He had been flustered, freaked out a bit, but he had never really disagreed. Then again, he had never really agreed, either. But still, Natsu didn't even seem to have an inkling of that conversation. Regret mixed with a tinge of jealously tugged at her mind when she saw the glinting rings of the happy couple.

Maybe if she had never died… maybe if something had happened, maybe if she had brought Natsu on the S-Class mission… Maybe they could have been together like Natsu and Lucy were now, engaged and in love, discussing the prospects of their future. Even Happy seemed to have adopted Lucy as his new mother. Lisanna wasn't too bitter about that, she supposed. She could probably go without the gifts of rotten fish.

She envied Lucy though, with or without Happy's affection. She envied Lucy's charisma, able to make bonds with the most difficult of spirits, or stir a change in the hearts of villains. She was jealous that Lucy had the love of so many people that had joined the guild and now clung to her for support. Heck, even Levy, one of Lisanna's closest friends from childhood was now best friends with Lucy.

It wasn't to say Lisanna didn't have friends. People from the guild still treated her well, invited her places, asked for her help. But she felt like after "dying", she became a trophy girl. People would spend too much time gaping at the fact that she was alive rather than chatting to her about what they planned to do today. Sometimes she felt like she was being treated as if she was porcelain, one fall and she would break. She thought she overcame that at Tenrou.

Now she was here, watching Lucy and her childhood crush hold hands and blush like teenagers, watching Happy look slyly at them with his famous "You likeeeeee her…", watching the occasional people flit by to greet them (and her).

Lisanna had a lot of work to do to have the guild treat her like she had been there all those years again. It might be hard, but she knew she had to try.

 **what it's really late**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	169. Stinerva and the Victorian Ball

**Alright fanfiction authors LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH to find inspiration this chapter**

 **OOC Minerva**

Minerva Orland snapped her fan open and with a sly grin, mingled with the crowd, fluttering and flirting with all the guests that arrived. She adjusted the collar lining her neck, making sure the blue bow was resting at the center of the neck. Her taffeta petticoats swished and crackled slightly as she turned slightly to let her temporary prey get a full view of her entrancing dress.

With a flirtatious wink, she danced away from him and surrounded herself in the crowd, clashing colorful skirts with the daughters of noblemen and throwing sweet compliments at the men who stared after her with lovestruck expressions. She tossed her midnight-black hair, letting her dark diamond earrings that spun with the colors of a galaxy dance in the light of the golden chandelier.

Her dainty feet carried her out into the garden, making sure to snag a cup of tea from one of the trays on the table lining the back wall. She huffed loudly and making sure no one was watching, tossing herself back into an elegantly-wrought iron bench surrounded by pink roses.

Not long had she been there when a silver-haired girl demurely exited the ballroom carrying a plate with several small cakes and sandwiches and seated herself next to Minerva. Minerva grinned and reached over, grabbing a cake and nibbling on it.

"Why do you eat so slow?" Yukino questioned. "You can eat faster than that." Minerva scoffed and finished off the square.

"That's not true."

"Is too, you ate a whole egg at once during breakfast because a pageboy dared you to." Minerva narrowed her eyes but shrugged and stretched out her feet with a sigh.

"My feet hurt," she whined. Yukino raised her foot to the moonlight and inspected it with a frown.

"Me too," she muttered, observing the redness at her heel where the overly-tight satin rubbing against her heel. "This is what happens when you run around in Sorano's old shoes for two hours." Minerva nodded numbly and finished off another sandwich from Yukino's plate before getting up.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to the ball before Father yells at me for skipping out. Enjoy your peace while you can," she said with a sigh. She entered the room and returned to her conversational routine. One man caught her eye, with blond hair and a single earring dangling from his left ear. _Intriguing_.

She fluttered over to him and curtsied modestly, but in her eyes burned a brazen fire that he took notice of immediately. He grasped her hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand. Minerva smiled slightly when she saw a fire to match her own in his expression.

"Well, I apologize, but I should think I have to go now," she teased, flouncing her skirts and turning to go, but a hand on her arm stopped her. He rotated her until she faced him again. Blushing "delicately", she rested his hands on his chest and turned to the side, a trick that would usually make men fall at her feet. A smirk from him proved differently.

"I know you're not as shy as people make you out to be, _Minerva_ ," he whispered. She stared up at him defiantly.

"Prove it to me."

He nodded, grabbed her hand in his and rested his other hand on her waist, and led her to where several couples were already dancing to the music that the orchestra played. And so they danced together, until midnight, when he left the dance floor and the ball completely, it seemed.

Minerva never really did get his name.

 **what I'm sorry**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	170. Gruvia and the S'more Bonfire

**Kinda Requested by: Hellfire Dragon Knight? I mean this doesn't really stick to your prompt, but I needed to get these done, sorry!**

 **Hey Hey guess who's back into the MekakuCity Actors fandom**

A merry tune was struck up by the band in the town square, perched on a stage overlooking the plaza. People were gathered around a blazing bonfire at the center of the plaza, tossing various sticks and paper articles into the scarlet flame. A woman with blue hair clutched a sharp stick between her hands as the man next to her snagged a marshmallow from a person toting several bags of the fluffy sweets.

"I can't believe you've never made s'mores before," Gray Fullbuster muttered teasingly. Juvia shrugged.

"What can she say? Juvia never had too much fire in her childhood, it was all lacrima lights, and heaven forbid an actual fireplace." She looked up at Gray and fluttered her eyelashes sweetly. "Could Gray-sama teach me how to make it?"

Gray grinned, and took her hand in his, guiding it towards the flame and stopping it when the marshmallow was suspended _just_ above a stray fire at the corner of the stone pit. He uttered quick instructions before demonstrating how to rotate the marshmallow at the right time to get the even golden-brown color, how to rest the stick on the stone walls surrounding the firepit so you could have an even rotation, and how to hold the stick with one hand while sorting out your graham crackers and chocolate (that Gray had also got from vendors).

After a few minutes, Gray guided Juvia's hand back and brought the marshmallow back, showing her to rest it on the bottom graham cracker with chocolate and pull it off with the other graham cracker so the sandwich treat could be perfect. Juvia picked it up eagerly and bit into it with an anticipating hum. Her eyes widened and she took another bite.

"This is really good!" she said. "Does Gray-sama want some?" Gray shook his head, twirling his own stick between his fingers, already equipped with a marshmallow.

"I'll make my own."

"HEY! ICE FREAK!" Gray groaned in annoyance before turning to yell back at the pink-haired man waving something burning on a stick violently.

"WHAT?"

"WATCH THIS!" Natsu cheered as he blew out the marshmallow before stuffing the still-hot marshmallow into his mouth, enjoying the burnt crust around the once-white treat. His girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, waved her hands frantically at him, trying to get him to stop.

"That's not safe!" she complained, to no avail. Gray wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO TOASTED MARSHMALLOWS EVERYWHERE, FLAME BRAIN!" he called. "I BET I COULD MAKE A BETTER S'MORE THAN YOU!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Both Lucy and Juvia tried to get their respective boyfriends to stop hogging all the marshmallows and making varying kinds of the sweet treats ranging from ashes to "not-even-touched-to-the-flame", but eventually they gave up hope and retreated together to a quiet corner on the other side of the bonfire, kicking their legs up on the edge of the firepit and shaking their heads at Natsu and Gray's antics.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen," Lucy muttered disappointedly. Juvia nodded and patted her arm.

"It's okay, Lucy-chan. Juvia will make Gray help pay for the cost of all the marshmallows both of them took."

 **what I'm sorry**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	171. Kinabra and the Future Vault

The only thing that separated Kinana from her future was the steel vault door that blocked off her inheritance, laying there in gold and silver coins. She quivered in excitement at the mere thought.

Her palms felt slick, but the man next to her felt her tremble and grinned slightly, rubbing his thumb against her palm in a soothing manner. Cobra.

Kinana supposed her life hadn't been the easiest, by standards. She had been separated from her parents as a young child, then turned into a snake for almost seven years. Thankfully, Erik had taken her in (as a snake) and even took a name from her.

Eventually, something happened and luckily Kinana had been able to become human again. However, a year-long trip proved that her parents had died about two years ago.

Kinana had cried for a week after that. Erik- No, Cobra had been there to lend a comforting shoulder and lots of hugs. They had returned back, but now Kinana was poor and without money. The relationship between Cobra and her couldn't go past simple courting, seeing as neither of them could afford anything better.

Now, but now, oh... So many possibilities were open to them. They could tour the world like they had dreamed of together on the year-long quest, they could buy a nice house and get the two snakes they wanted...

And it was all at the tips of her fingers. Cobra squeezed her hand encouragingly and gestured to the door. Kinana raised her hand with the key attached to it and fiddled it around in the keyhole for a second before grinning when it clicked.

The door swung open.

 **AHHHHH GUYS IM SORRY**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	172. NaLu and the Cuckoo Clock

**alright yall I'm going to watch Alice Through The Looking Glass and see if I can fit the Fox and the Hound in after that while writing this**

A perpetual cycle.

Two of them, locked in a repetitive dance which never seemed to end.

Every hour, at the chime, the doors parted and they met once more, even for merely a second. Lucy dreamed of the sweet midnight hours where their dance seemed longer. They'd gone years without speaking one word to another, yet the connection both felt ran deeper than they could imagine.

Lucy couldn't imagine what made their bond so true, so strong. Perhaps it was the fact they had been forged out of the same wood so long ago. Perhaps it was the fact that they had lay behind the shelves, collecting dust and grime after being swept off the table in a fit of rage, only to be saved seven years later.

And so they were fixed onto the rotating base of the elaborate clock, decorated in stunning paint designs and elaborate carvings. Simplistic figures were they, lacking mouths, leaving them unable to form words, yet thoughts conveyed between them well enough.

They couldn't do anything, however. And so, they eagerly awaited the times in which they might see each other again, in their endless dance.

Their perpetual cycle.

 **…**

And so dawned the day where all good things must come to a close. It had been precisely three o'clock, time for three circles of dancing. A young child was staring up at them with a wide grin on their face, entranced by their smooth movements.

Lucy could only watch in horror as a grubby hand reached up and swung for the clock, chubby fingers grasping wildly. If she had a lip, she would have chewed it to the point of bleeding now, she supposed. Is that what humans did?

 _It will be fine_ , she assured herself as she retreated, but the child did not cease. The hand reached out one more time. One more fateful time. The hand knocked her partner off the platform and swept it away, to where, Lucy did not know.

Lucy couldn't see anything, but she heard the child run from the room. Violent bashing of wod was heard in the other room, before the pattering of small feet returned. She wondered if they still held her partner.

The sharp crackling of the flames gave her her answer. She could only hear as the mother admonished the child, and she wondered if she'd be crying if she were only human. Later, when the clock struck four, she returned out as normal, this time alone.

Her perpetual cycle.

Not theirs.

 _Hers._

 **I can't write tho**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	173. NaLu and the Family Worries

**Wait no I forgot to write**

Lucy rested the laptop on her swelled stomach and scrolled through the document, black words on a white screen. Natsu rested against her, peering over her shoulder with a blank expression.

"It seems like so long ago since I've written this," Lucy muttered proudly. Natsu nodded slightly, seemingly not listening. "Now look where it is!" she continued, pointing to the golden medals embossed on the colorful cover.

"Levy says she's appreciated the business it brought to her place… I wish I could write more, though." She felt Natsu shrug against her and she leaned her head onto his pink spikes. "You're no help, you know," she said teasingly. Another shrug, then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Whaaaaat?" she asked warily, as she felt Natsu's hand creep up to her stomach.

"I felt it kick, Lucy!" he said excitedly in a hushed tone. Lucy smiled slightly.

"Oh, that?" Well, I suppose it's inside of me, I should be able to feel it. What are you doing?" Natsu pressed his ear to her stomach.

"I'm trying to see if I can hear it say anything!" he cheered. Lucy sent him a deadpan look and pushed him away.

"You know, with you _and_ the baby, it's going to seem like I have two kids at times…" Her voice trailed off as she raised her head slightly and paled, whole body stiffening and quivering.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked worriedly. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?" she asked shakily. "Are we ready to be parents? What if anything happens? Will we lose anything? How much will this change?!" Her voice raised slightly and her breathing became heavy, but Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her golden hair and planting comforting kisses on her scalp.

"We'll be fine. We've always been a great team, haven't we? Natsu and Lucy."

Her breathing almost returned to normal, and she snuggled deeper into his grip.

"We've raised Happy, technically?" he continued, this time jokingly. The Exceed was at Wendy's house now, probably making more attempts to court Carla properly. Lucy giggled in spite of herself, and wiped away the tears.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I got a little carried away there, didn't I?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, you did. Don't worry, though!" He flashed her a wide grin, and she separated from him to open her laptop again and start typing away. Natsu peered over her shoulder as the woman filled the page with letters.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I think I've found some new inspiration."

 **I was going to have more but I got tired sorry y'all**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	174. Lyra and the Tragic Backstory

**so** ** _this_** **is what I felt like I was forgetting**

Lyra ran her hands over her turquoise-colored harp, silver eyes closed as she serenaded the listening Nikora plus a few other spirits that came to watch. One purple one cuddled up to her leg and buried its face in her blue skirt, cooing loudly. She grinned, removing one hand from her harp to gently caress the head of the spirit, which hummed in response. Seeing this, the many other Nikora swarmed her, crawling up her legs and seeking her attention.

She kissed and cuddled them all, before setting the ones wrapped around her arms down onto her lap and picking up her harp again, this time drawing out a melancholy tone that hit her with a bitter memory and caused her to take her lip between her teeth.

 **…**

 _When she had met her owner for the first time, the woman seemed to adore her voice, even if Lyra's own bubbly personality clashed their own silent, brooding one. Lyra would like to re-mention_ ** _seemed_** **.** _For the time, though, they seemed to treat her with the utmost respect, letting her pop in and out of the Celestial Spirit world without restraint, until one day._

 _"_ _You're too happy," the owner said disgustedly. "I don't want to see you that much, but I suppose I do need entertainment for my parties. Come when I call you, and never anytime else." Lyra nodded with a wide grin, eager to serve her new master. It wasn't that fun._

 _Breaking the habit of constantly poppint in and out was rather hard. Lyra was scolded and slapped many times in a reprimand that she didn't want to hear. She tried, though, for the sake of her master. It seemed they didn't want her around._

 _She only appeared every onece in a blue moon, when her master summoned her to sing quiet, slow songs (and only quiet, slow songs) at dinner parties. Their guests didn't seem to even notice her._

 _Eventually, something happened that Lyra didn't know about which shifted her key into the hands of another. This new person seemingly appreciated her music… but then again their first owner had to. She thought back to the first owner. Did they eventually get tired of her because she kept appearing? Perhaps._

 _And so, despite her own inner judgement, Lyra limited her summoning days to three days every month._

 _It almost killed her, the loneliness. She had friends in the spirit realm, yes, but she longed to be in the human world, playing stunning melodies on stage and entrancing guests once more._

 _Was the three day schedule a good idea? Lyra hoped so._

 ** _…_**

The spirit sniffled and wiped a tear from her eyes that were bubbling with liquid, trying not to let her salty tears fall on the polished surface of her harp. The Nikora sitting on her knee looked up at her and quivered nervously, rubbing their carrot nose against her arm. She cooed at it shakily before scooping it up in her arm that wasn't balancing her harp.

"Maybe it was for the best?" she mumbled.

It just quivered in response.

 **what? why did I write this? who is this nikora!? so manY QUESTIONS?!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	175. NaLu and the Pick-Up Line Returns

**It's either this or an alien AU pick your poison**

 **this is based off a quote that one of my friends said during class also i messed up the quote a little bit i'm sorry**

 **this is OOC**

The guild hall was bustling, filled with conversations and the normal arguments. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy were gathered around a table, sipping drinks and eating meals. Lucy herself was watching Gray and Natsu hiss at each other, eyes burning (or freezing) with rage. Erza was glaring at them both, eating a piece of strawberry cake. Lucy herself was paging through a new novel that Levy had leant her.

Lost in her own little world, Lucy didn't look up until a loud crash from the seat next to her. Finally she looked up to see Erza storming around the room holding a plate. Lucy imagined someone had either finished her cake, or someone had destroyed it. Probably the latter.

Now that she had been dragged from her book world, she finally looked up to observe her surroundings and got a weird look on her face. Actually, she noticed _someone_ with a weird look on his face. Gray had gotten disgusted and left the table a while ago, apparently, leaving only her, Natsu, and Happy who was now snoozing on the table with a belly full of fish.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she said, referring to Natsu's goofy grin as he rested his head on his palms, smiling at her with a dazed expression. "In fact, why are you always smiling when I see you?"

"Because whenever I look at you, I can't help but smile."

Several things happened at once. Most things involved a suffocating silence falling over the guild hall. Gray started choking on his drink and had to be punched on the back by nearby guild members. Levy's eyes were wide, and her hands were over her mouth. MIrajane's smile was wide and her hands were clasped together. One could almost see the thoughts forming in her head.

Laxus swirled his drink around in his glass thoughtfully for a minute before tipping it toward Natsu in a respectful nod.

"Smooth, Salamander," Gajeel muttered. "I didn't know you could do that." Natsu looked stunned and frozen in position, his face heating up.

Lucy was turning scarlet, hands shaking slightly in shock, almost causing her to lose her page in the book. The silence was still there, not counting the occasional coughing or shattering of dropped glasses. Finally, the noise was broken by a sleepy mutter from the blue cat, who still seemed to be sleeping at the time of speech.

"You liiiiiike her…"

 **what i'm late**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	176. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 6

"Wake up, man!" Jellal felt hands dig into his shoulders and attempt to shake him to get out of bed. He just groaned and burrowed deeper into his blankets.

"C'mon," the figure groaned. "WAKE UP!" Jellal grumbled at the person yelling in his ear and buried his head under his pillow. "You're going to make me to the the hard way."

Jellal paid no heed to this warning until the person ripped off Jellal's blanket. He squawked in defiance but sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Shoot, another ghost… what are you _wearing_?" He gestured with one hand at the ghost's body hugging suit and glasses. The ghost self-consciously ran a hand through his blond spikes before frowning.

"I didn't come here just for you to judge my fashion choices," he complained. Jellal swung himself out of his bed and shook his head tiredly.

"Sorry," he apologized dryly. "I'm a little tired though. Why'd you wake me up like this?"

"Angel's paying me to do this, so you better appreciate it. Do you have any energy drinks?" Jellal had picked up his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth already.

"Im vhe fhidge," Jellal said around his toothbrush. The ghost nodded and left the room, leaving Jellal to get ready.

 **…**

Eventually, Jellal and the ghost were both seated at the dining table, one sipping a cup of coffee and one chugging a bitter-tasting energy drink. Jellal had learned the ghost's name was Racer, apparently, and he was here to teach Jellal how to be… fit again?

"No, no, no," Racer disagreed. "I'm trying to show you how to get out of the slump you're in. You know, the _I don't want to do anything I'm not worth it_ feeling? We're going to try to run your feelings off, alright?" Jellal shrugged.

"I don't have another option, really, do I?"

"Nope, not really."

"Alright, but give me a sip of the drink." Jellal took the the bottle and then promptly dumped it into his coffee. Racer immediately snatched the bottle back.

"Woah, what the heck? You're going to die that way!"

"Good. Shall we run?"

 **…**

Racer sped ahead, hovering over the ground and gliding through the air over running. Jellal, however, did _not_ have paranormal powers and resorted to jogging slowly and panting heavily.

"Go slower," he demanded, but Racer didn't listen.

"Man," the fast ghost mused, "I miss the morning runs. Nothing like the wind on your face…" Jellal by now had caught up to Racer and was looking at him strangely.

"You used to run in your old… life?" Jellal asked. Racer nodded.

"Competitively, actually. Won a few awards in my time. But anyways, speaking of running, you need to run faster!" Jellal sighed and ran a little faster, sneakers hitting the pavement in a not-so-rhythymic pace.

 **…**

Jellal showed up back at his home and collapsed on his doorstep.

"That… was… a workout," he huffed. Racer shook his head disapprovingly, prodding Jellal's side with his foot.

"This isn't going to be effective if you don't do this daily, you hear me?" Jellal nodded weakly and laid there as Racer jogged off into the fog.

 _Man, that energy-coffee was a really bad idea._

 **im going to cry this chapter sucked**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	177. Fairy Tail and the Tattoo Magic AU

**I forgot to write today! have something that was going to be a multi-chapter**

The man smirked as he gripped Erza's chin and tilted it up toward him, the sweat on her brow glinting in the harsh lighting. He hummed in sadistic amusement. "I don't think you're going to talk," he mused. "Pity." He turned his head to the guard standing at attention on the side. "Bring the weak one in." Erza's eyes widened at the thought of them harming the young Wendy, so new to her powers.

"Wait!" she yelled, "I'll talk." The man nodded slowly.

"That's more like it. Tell me everything, my dear. Don't talk too much, though, or I won't have fun with anyone else!"

"Oh, I'll talk," Erza growled through gritted teeth. "But I don't talk with my mouth. I talk with my blades!" The tattoo of the crossed swords on her glowed a frightening shade of blue as the sound of metal cut through the air. Two silver swords glistened in her hands, which she used to easily cut through the ropes that bound her.

"Ah!" The henchmen fell to the floor in an attempt to dive from the sharp edge of one sword, while the ringleader stumbled back from another. Erza roared, her full power shown.

"You will get away from my friends!" she demanded.

"N-no!" the ringleader yelped in a pathetic attempt to stay strong. Erza ignored him and slashed several cuts into his polished suit, staining the dark black a deep red. She probably would have cut it deeper, but…

"Erza, chill out!" The metal bars tinged pale blue with ice until a flaming fist shattered the cell. Two men, a woman, and a young girl burst through, hands out. The person who had shouted earlier pressed his hand against the neck of the attacker, letting ice mold its way around the body, freezing him solid.

As he ran around, freezing the fallen henchmen and guards solid, the tattoo of three crystalline snowflakes on his chest glowed a dark blue that was almost black.

He yelped and muttered mild complaints as the last henchwoman, before she froze, reached up and slashed his shoulder with a dagger embedded in her sleeve. Young Wendy scampered over, dark-blue pigtails trailing behind her.

"Wait up, Gray! I'll help you!" The dragon with wind-tossed feathers grinned from her right shoulder as she pressed her hands against the wound and let a orb of blue and white emerge from her palms and enter the cut until it was sealed.

"Thanks, Wendy," Gray said, leaping from the ground and racing over to where a pink-haired man and the blonde woman were waiting expectantly. "What, you're not going to help?" he asked. Natsu shrugged, looking indifferent.

"Not much I can do. _Lucy_ won't let me burn the building down to the ground."

"Good thing too," said female muttered. Gray nodded.

"Good call."

"Yeah."

Finally, all the attackers lay on the ground, dazed and beaten. Erza smirked, and pointed out the door.

"Alright gang, let's move."

 **what no the ending was written in 5 minutes**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	178. Kinabra and the 1920s AU Part 2

"How come you came today?"

The female leaned against the counter, eyeing the maroon-haired man with interest. She swirled her drink around in the cup, her gaze not leaving his. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"I like it here," he responded easily. The woman shook her head, violet bob skimming her shoulders.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" she asked knowingly. He shook his head, grin widening as he stared into her green eyes.

"You know me too well, Kina," he acknowledged, using her nickname.

"That I do, Erik. That I do," she agreed. "So what is that reason? You know you'd never come here on a day like this." She gestured at the dancers taking up the floor, shimmying and shaking so the sparkly fringe twinkled in the dim lights.

Erik shrugged nonchalantly, looking at her slyly. "You don't seem so happy to see me."

"Believe me," she said, taking a sip of her drink, "I'm always happy to see you." She peered at his somewhat rueful expression nervously. "You okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm okay."

"That's good," Kinana said skeptically. Erik studied her as he shrugged on his thick coat. "Where you going?" she asked.

"…Someplace. I'll be back soon though," he promised. After some thought, he decided to remove a pendant from around his neck and give it to her. Kinana warily accepted the snake charm and placed it around her own neck.

"You'll be good, right?" she asked, reaching over to adjust the hat perched on his spiky locks.

"I'll be good, _Mother,_ " he teased. Kinana smiled wryly, waving goodbye.

"Have fun."

 **…**

 _A year,_ she thought bitterly, clutching her cool drink tightly. _He told me he'd be back_ ** _soon_** **."** Mira flashed her blue eyes at the violet-haired woman. "Kinana, don't put too much in there," she said, gesturing to the bottle of liquor she was draining into the cup.

"What? Oh, sorry," she mumbled as she corrected her mistake. "That's okay!" the cheerful woman said. "Can you take these to them?" she asked, pointing at the tray of bubbly drinks, then to a group of chattering people.

"Of course." She balanced the tray on her arm and glided her way over to the table. "We've got a Fallen Angel, 2 Ward 8 Cocktails, and a White Lady?" The table eagerly accepted their drinks. Kinana squinted at one of them. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

The blonde with the Fallen Angel stirred her glass absentmindedly. "That's 'cause I'm new," she clarified. The salmon-haired man, Natsu, who sat next to her swung an arm over her shoulder. "Yup! I brought her here!"

Erza shook her head. "Natsu, you do not bring people like pets. You merely _invited_ her." Gray smirked.

"Hey, Flame Brain, I suggest you watch that cup." He pointed to the Ward 8 Cocktail that was hovering over the blonde's shoulder. When Natsu turned to look at the cup, the liquid inside sploshed out and onto her muted-blue fringed dress.

"LUCY KICK!" the girl shouted, kicking the boy with her heel. "Look at this…" she whined, "it's never going to come out!" Erza wrapped a comforting arm around her and slammed her head onto her shoulder.

(Kinana winced, she could hear the collision.) "Don't worry, Lucy," the redhead said in a motherly tone. "I will get revenge for you."

With that, she leapt up from her seat, roaring "NATSU, GET BACK HERE!" while Lucy sweatdropped.

"So…" Kinana started awkwardly, "You're Lucy?" "Yeah," she responded. "What's your name?"

"That's Kinana," Gray spoke up. "She works here."

"About right," Kinana agreed.

"Really?" Lucy asked, "What do you do?"

Kinana balanced the empty tray on her hand. "Well, as you can see here, I'm a waitress, and I also dance."

Lucy let out a small gasp. "You dance? Can you teach me?" Kinana cocked her head to the side, considering the blonde's request.

"Sure," she said. "Meet me when my shift is over. I've got half an hour left."

 **…**

"And one, two, three, four, spin, and shimmy," Kinana said, demonstrating the movements. Lucy watched her dance nervously before copying her.

"Like this?" she asked. Kinana nodded.

"Great, let's take a break." They headed over to a table, and Kinana signaled for Mirajane to bring them a plate of her favorite deviled eggs. Kinana reached for the money in her pocket, but Lucy pushed her hand away and pulled out a pressed bill instead.

"This is my thanks for teaching me," Lucy said, winking as she snagged an egg from the plate. The barmaid smiled gratefully and reached for her snack.

"I like your necklace," Lucy said with a grin. Kinana cringed and wrapped her fingers around the pendant, feeling the smooth pattern of the snake's back. Lucy observed her.

"It's important to you, isn't it?"

"…Yes. Yes, you could say that."

That was the last thing she said before the guns were fired.

 **doot doot this was going to be a multi-chapter…**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	179. Natsu and the Dead Angst

**what the heck this was written in 10 minutes gosh I need help**

 _I've lost myself._

His hands twisted a piece of white fabric betwen them, all they could find of her.

 _What am I chasing anymore?_

She appeared in his head again, a wide smile on her face and blond hair slightly tousled by the wind.

 _Can I do this anymore?_

 _…_

His pink hair seemed almost gray as he entered the guild, dark bags under his eyes, even his scarf hanging limp over his shoulder. Everyone turned to look at him sadly, eyes filled with understanding, some watering at the sight of him. He trudged through the guild hall, slumping up to the counter and waving his hand slightly, signaling for Mirajane to bring him a cup of whatever it was. He didn't really care anymore.

Surveying the guild, he felt another part of him shatter when he saw a familiar drink being served to a table.

 _Lucy's favorite drink_.

He quickly excused himself from the hall, ran from the room, and pressed his back against one of the walls of the alleys surrounding the guild hall.

Breaking down, he cried.

 **no im so tired im going to cry**


	180. GaLe and the Campus Coffee AU

**noooo seriously I cant alright heres a college coffee shop thing**

She unfolded the campus newspaper and scanned the contents with a bored expression, poring over the lettering and rolling her eyes at the headlines.

"Seriously?" she muttered. "The quality of this newspaper really has gone down…" She pondered just when the newspaper's quality had started to decline.

Thinking about this, she snuggled deeper into the leather chair that was cracked and worn with age, aging along with the coffee shop that it was in. Levy loved the enviroment in here. She loved the sound of coffee beans clattering in machines, the sound of light chatter being thrown around here and there, and the satisfying sound of the professional piano player playing soft tunes that danced around the room, lulling everyone into a daze while they drank their coffee

Levy grinned and took a sip of her coffee with extra hazelnut then almost immediately gulped it down without trying to taste it. This wasn't hazelnut… She took a deep sniff and shuddered. The person working at the counter had given her… what was that… raspberry?! With a frustrated sigh, she tucked a orange bookmark into the pages of the thick book and left it on her seat while she took her cardboard cup and walked up to the counter, waiting patiently for the line of customers to disperse before going to the counter and folding her arms.

"Excuse me," she said. The worker frowned at her for a second.

"…Kids aren't allowed in here," he said before turning to fiddle with the pastries in the pastry case. She spluttered.

"Excuse me!" she repeated, in an admittedly more indignant manner. "First of all, I am not a kid! I'm a sophomore working on an English Literature degree! Second of all, you messed up my drink." She took a long breath, forcing herself to calm down and then speaking again. "I'm sorry, but you gave me raspberry syrup instead of hazelnut.

He reached for the cup and sniffed slightly before sliding the cup back over to her.

"Nope, pretty sure it's hazelnut." Levy squinted at him.

"I'm positive that it _isn't_ hazelnut, _Gajeel_ ," she spat, using a venom she found unfamiliar. She shouldn't be this rude, she knew, but this guy just annoyed her to no end! "You know what, fine. I'll pay, just make me a new one, please."

"Sure." He accepted the money she placed on the countertop and turned to add several pumps of-

"Wait," Levy called. "I'm pretty sure that's raspberry!" Gajeel sighed.

"Look, I know how to do my job, don't I?"

"You really don't." With that, Levy walked behind the counter defiantly.

"Wha-hey! You can't be back here!" Gajeel demanded. Levy shrugged and directed her cup to the hazelnut syrup and added several squirts before leaving the space again.

"There."

Gajeel huffed but continued with the coffee, shaking his head in an annoyed manner, but Levy _thought_ she saw a smirk creep across his face.

Maybe that was just her.

 **what I'm sorry**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	181. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 12

**by heavens im sick of writing**

 **Alright: We've got 3 chapters left until we're officially halfway through ADAD!**

 **REALLY OOC NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT**

 _All of a sudden the enormous doors leading into the Great Hall swung open revealing a figure that caused chaos beyond imagine. After all, who wouldn't be frightened by the Dark Lord Zeref himself? Behind him stood a group of hundreds, prominent ones including a man with white-blond hair that resembled Zeref, a woman with a green bob-cut and a taller man with crazed dark-blue hair and numerous tattoos._

 _However one lone girl behind them all drew attention from many of the students. Juvia Lockser, Slytherin turned Ravenclaw, strangely enough had turned from the light to the dark. A chorus of voices screamed her name in shock and confusion. One voice stood out from the rest, a mix of surprise and hurt._

 _"_ _Juvia! Why?"_

 **…**

Juvia's dull blue eyes stared into Gray's fearful onyx ones, but she showed no expression beyond a slight gloss over her eyes. Zeref smiled widely and swept his arm out, and they attacked. Students shrieked and stumbled over themselves to escape the Great Hall and flood to the dorms. Some brave students stayed behind though, rising from their seats and upsetting goblets and plates as they raised their wands to defend their school and their home.

Several scenes were going on at once. Dimaria, a woman with a shock of blond hair smirked and dodged around several flashes of light emitting from the wands of two first-years that stood side by side, one with long dark-blue hair and the other with bright pink pigtails. A maniacal grin was on Dimaria's face as she ducked a beam of light.

"That all you got?" she taunted. "Hey, Brandi, come join the fun!" she called, referring to her green-haired friend who was sitting boredly at one of the tables, not doing much except shrinking and enlarging a stray grape that someone had left on her plate.

"No thanks."

"You're no fun," Dimaria sighed, and returned to dueling. On the other end of the hall, Natsu and Lucy were having a strange, to say the least, battle with Jacob Lessio, who seemed to be… blushing? The battle was rather distracting to others, who only snapped out of it when the Thunder Legion barreled into the field of battle, joined with a strange little man while they both fought off Wall Eehto.

Juvia surveyed this scene and bit her lip slightly, but then blinked back something and dived in, slashing her wand in several directions, sending blades and bursts of water at her opponents, knocking students that tried to reach her back, leaving red slashes all over their arms and tearing their robes.

She sobbed a little bit when she threw Aquarius into a wall, shuddered when Rogue hit the ground. If anyone had gotten close when Sting was knocked unconscious by a water ball hitting his solar plexus brutally, they would have seen tears streaming down her face, eyes puffing up and pain flashing inside them.

Gray watched in horror as Juvia battered all her old classmates, housemates, what everyone else would consider as "friends" (maybe not Juvia), knocking them into corners, into other classmates. He stood frozen, unable to move until Minerva slammed into the corner. No one opposed Juvia now. He needed to help.

"JUVIA!" he yelled. The blue-haired witch was wrapped in a small cyclone, obscuring her face and tousling her stiff curls. "JUVIA!" he shouted again. A flash of her azure eyes told him that she was staring at him through blurred vision. Tendrils emerged from the cyclone and started slamming into the ground around him, forcing him to dodge and shield himself from the barrage of attacks.

"Juvia, what happened to you?!" he yelled from behind the shielding spell he had put up. Juvia refused to answer, just furrowed her brow and continued attacking with more furiousity. "This isn't like you! You might have hurt some people, but you never hurt your _friends_!"

"They wouldn't have been Juvia's friends if Zeref-sama hadn't come- Juvia is sorry!" she yelped, voice changing dramatically, expression shifting from dull sadness to pure guilt and pain. "Juvia never mea- All in the name of Zeref!"

Gray tumbled nearer, rolling out of the way of a tendril aiming for his heart. "I know this isn't you! She would never! Do! This!" he spat, punctuating every word. Juvia trembled, but raised her hand and sent a blade of water out of the cyclone, aiming for his neck.

They faced off until finally Gray got close enough to touch the cyclone. Bad idea. The torrent of water battered at his hand until it was bright red, causing him to yelp in pain and yank it out of the stream, shaking it violently. Juvia shook inside the cyclone but made no move to assist or attack.

"You can't touch Juvia in her- Gray, help- LEAVE!" Gray watched her changing emotions dumbstruck, before a fire lit in his eyes and he did something only someone as reckless as Natsu could do. He leapt into the cyclone.

He screamed a little bit, yes, that wasn't going to be recounted in future stories should he lived. He preferred the words: _Bravely dived through the raging cyclone, stone faced through the pain_.

Yeah, no. It hurt like- "OUT OF THIS NOW!" Juvia attempted to shove him out of the eye of the cyclone, but it felt half-hearted, like she was trying to fight back. Gray breathed heavily, but slammed his hands down onto her shoulders and held her steady, staring deep into her eyes.

"This. Isn't. You." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, gaze piercing. She felt stiff, but she didn't struggle, so he took this as a sign to keep going.

"Juvia. I don't know what you wanted then, but I know you were happy in Slytherin."

"I-I am- I'm not!"

"Then what do Sting? Rogue? Gajeel? Minerva? What do they mean to you? You can't say that the time you spent with them was a bust."

"They were… they weren't my friends."

"You and I both know that is a lie," Gray sighed. "I don't know what happened in the beginning. All I remember was a girl with tears in her eyes getting sorted into Slytherin. You slumped around. Years went by. People joined your entourage. We became lab partners. You know, I observed you smiling. You don't just _smile_."

"I-"

"No. I know you better now. I know you have friends. I know you care for them, and let me swear, I will _not_ let you hurt them and regret it for the rest of your life. Stop now. You've hurt them already. Don't make this worse. You have a future, Juvia. Maybe you didn't want to be in Slytherin, but it changed you. Made you the person you are now. And that person fights for good. _Juvia_ fights for good."

Juvia stared at her feet, teardrops dripping onto the toes of her boots…

And the cyclone dissipated.

 **I took a lot of things from the Alvarez Empire Arc… mostly characters and some battles also wow! things are ending soon I loved this AU um yeah sorry for the OOC and Gray's dramatic speech?! I can't write speeches tho**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	182. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 13

**wait so in-between here and tomorrow we become halfway through A Drabble A Day! Now I think is a good time to finish up the Hogwarts AU that is one of my favorite continuing series in here.**

 _"_ _No. I know you better now. I know you have friends. I know you care for them, and let me swear, I will not let you hurt them and regret it for the rest of your life. Stop now. You've hurt them already. Don't make this worse. You have a future, Juvia. Maybe you didn't want to be in Slytherin, but it changed you. Made you the person you are now. And that person fights for good. Juvia fights for good."_

 _Juvia stared at her feet, teardrops dripping onto the toes of her boots…_

 _And the cyclone dissipated._

 **…**

Gray and Juvia just stood there, letting the battle (though slightly smaller now) continue around them. Juvia frantically scrubbed at her eyes, allowing herself to break down and cry. Water mages always seemed to have more tears. Gray rubbed her back comfortingly as she rested her head on his chest, shaking.

"Juvia is so sorry," she wept. "Juvia doesn't remember what happened or why Juvia said yes any of this. Juvia- Juvia should never be forgiven." Gray tilted her chin up so that he could stare into her eyes and smiled.

"Juvia. You didn't want to say yes. From the looks of it, you were under an Imperius curse."

"That doesn't excuse anything! Juvia should have had the willpower to fight the curse-"

"How many peop- Augh!" Gray leapt back as Zeref fired a blast of dark magic at him.

"Back away from my servant," Zeref panted. Gray scoffed.

"Your servant?"

"Yes, my servant."

"No, _not_ your servant!"

Juvia watched with bated breath, body flickering in and out of water-mode, spattering the floor with stray droplets. Zeref cocked his head to the side with a wide grin on his face.

"Juvia," he breathed slowly, "You're my servant? Are you not?" Juvia's gaze followed the flick of his wand, and no one could do anything to stop it. Her eyes glazed over, and she turned into her cyclone again, this time complete with water blades. "Attack Gray," Zeref commanded. Gray cringed, but glared at the wizard, and turned a firm gaze on Juvia who was rearing to attack.

"Juvia fights for good," he repeated. " _Juvia fights for good,"_ he said again as she dived toward him. "JUVIA FIGHTS FOR GOOD." The cyclone cut the corner and turned toward Zeref, almost instantaneously reaching him. The Dark Lord was knocked to the ground, gaping at Juvia-cyclone, who returned to her human form and glared down at him from a height she shouldn't have had.

"Juvia fights for good."

With that, her arm turned into a jet of water and slashed through him, dissipating him into dark essence. Eyes wide, Gray watched in shock as Juvia fell to the ground, breathing heavily and spitting water.

"Whoa, hey, Juvia! Are you okay?"

"Juvia is fine. Just… go help everyone. Juvia will join the fight soon." Gray nodded and ran to join Natsu in dueling several minions. After laying down for a minute, or maybe more (Juvia's perception was rather off when she was weak), she pushed herself up and ran to join Lucy and Levy where they were battling a rather difficult wizard and finished off the creature that was creeping up behind them.

"Thanks," Levy said gratefully. "I heard your conversation over there, by the way. I'm assuming you aren't really a Ravenclaw?" Juvia shook her head apologetically, and Levy tilted her head to the head.

"I figured… transfers don't just _happen_ at Hogwarts. It's been impossible in the past- Lu-chan, duck!" The blonde ducked just as a blade swung over her head.

"Thanks Levy-chan! Hi, Juvia!" Juvia lashed out at an attacker before nodding in greeting. She didn't notice Levy cowering from a shadow-creature until another emerged from the shadows and knocked out the first shadow.

"Gajeel!" Levy breathed. Gajeel smirked and took out a few more shadow-monsters before turning to Juvia with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Sprinkler, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do later. Watch your back." Juvia nodded while whirling around and blasting a minion into the ground.

"Thanks, Gajeel-kun."

"You're still not forgiven," he muttered teasingly.

 **…**

The battle was over, but Juvia was exhausted. Most of the enemies surrendered after Zeref's defeat, but the ones that stayed put up a _hard_ fight. (Juvia hated that dragon dude _so_ much. Minerva had gotten the final punch on him. Good.)

Finally, the Hogwarts students stood in a cloud of wreckage and rubble, watching the dust swirl around them. Some of their eyes were clouded with tears, some were burning with a fury none could explain.

Juvia stood at the head of the crowd, feeling eyes burn into her, but standing strong. She turned to face the grumbling students, and stretched up to her full height.

"Juvia is sorry," she said in a loud voice, then raising it more with her wand. "Juvia never meant for this to happen, she was caught it up in what she wanted. Juvia was selfish. Juv- _I'm_ sorry. I know you can't forgive me just yet, but I'll work for it. In fa-"

Whatever she was going to saw was cut off when Juvia slumped to the ground and hit the floor with a _thunk_. Gray burst from the crowd and reached Juvia, picking her up gently and carrying her to the hospital wing.

A bleary Juvia barely felt anything. She was probably imagining the warm feeling on her forehead. Probably.

 **what who lets me continue this AU**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	183. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 14

**Date: March 22, 2016**

 **Wow… halfway. I didn't expect to get this far. Thank you to those who read this story, you guys are wonderful supporters!  
**

 **Here's the final installment in the Hogwarts AU! This has been one of my favorite AUs so far, actually.**

 **on some other harry potter related facts: ADAD is actually more words than Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's too) Stone! (weird)**

Drops of water dripped onto her arm and Juvia's eyes fluttered open to see the water bubble hovering over her arm, pumping a strand of water into her system. With a tired huff, she sat up against the stiff pillows and cringed at the sight of her porcelain legs, now decorated with bandages. A lot of them.

She noticed the stack of cards on the bedside table and grinned regretfully at the Dungbombs peeking out from under the pile of papers and candies. A quick Bubble-Head charm allowed her to grab the offending things and launch them into the trash can on the other side of the room.

Then, she started paging through the pile that she has received, seeing as her legs were out of commission for the next few hours, at the least, so she had nothing better to do.

Several of the letters were sweet and kind, (Lucy and Levy's mostly), some were harsh and unforgiving, and one consisted of merely frowny faces. (After some close inspection, she found a that it was indeed from Sting, and said: "Gray told me what happened. Don't worry, I forgive you, _Bubbles_!") Juvia frowned at the nickname but smiled at the thought.

Another present was opened to let several bubbles fly free and enter the room, and revealing a package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum taped to the bottom. Juvia guessed who sent that one, and with a laugh she tucked the gum into a pocket in her robes to be used for later.

As she reached for the next box, the door to the infirmary swung open. Juvia tensed for a second, then lay back, imagining that the visitor had come to check on some of the other injured students, but was surprised when the curtain around her bed parted, showing Gray standing there sheepishly, flower in his hand.

Juvia smiled slightly and raised her arm in greeting, before taking the flower with a quiet "Thank you" and tucking it into a cup that was on her bedside table.

"Hello, Gray," she greeted. "I'm sorry to tell you I can't be your lab partner anymore." Gray, who had opened his mouth to say something, stopped and gaped at her.

"What, you're not going back to Slytherin?" he said in shock. Juvia laughed, but shook her head.

"Not Slytherin. Not Hogwarts, either. From what I've heard, there's some charming little schools in Ital-"

"You're leaving Hogwarts?!"

"Well… yes? I thought I just said that…"

"Why?"

" _I let Zeref into the castle,"_ Juvia hissed, voice dropping to a whisper. "Do you _think_ it's safe for me to be here? No," she said as Gray gestured to the things on her bedside table. "It doesn't matter how much they've forgiven me, I've almost killed them all." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, we're going through this again?"

"Again?" Juvia said incredulously. Gray shrugged.

"Remember that time in second year when I disappeared for… for say a month or two? No, wait, you didn't know me back then. Anyways… my stupid older brother, Lyon Vastia, yes, you've probably met him, decided it would be a good time to release a _demon_ living under the castle."

"Of course, I decided to take down the demon myself… because I'm an idiot. Don't say anything. Then, I thought that with all my power, I was a danger to this school and I was going to transfer to America."

"Really?" Juvia asked. "Why'd you decide to stay?"

"Let's just say Natsu knocked some sense into me."

"Is that the full story?"

"For the sake of my sanity… yes. Anyways, you're going to stay, correct?"

Juvia stared into space for a minute in thought, before nodding.

"I'll only stay if you tell me what happened," she declared. Gray leaped up and started to exit the room, saying "No, no no no no," all the way out.

"TELL ME LATER," Juvia called after him.

 **…**

"Nice to see you back," Rogue commented as Juvia slid into the seat across from him.

"It's Bubbles!" Sting cheered, reaching over and grabbing the piece of toast Juvia had just put on her plate. Juvia growled and grasped for it, but Sting proceeded to take a long lick of it, causing her to yelp and yank her hand back. Minerva, who was seated next to Sting, shook her head in disgust.

"I'm not eating that either," she warned him, making Sting retreat with the face of a kicked puppy. Aquarius scoffed.

"Don't make that face," she scolded, "You look pathetic."

"Doesn't he always?" Gajeel commented as he joined the group.

"You have a point there," Rogue agreed.

"Hey!" Sting said, pouting. "Minervaaaaaaaa, they're being mean to me…" He slumped over onto Minerva's shoulder, to which he was promptly shoved off.

"Can't help you if it's the truth," she responded nonchalantly. Rogue coughed into his napkin to hide his laughter.

"I feel betrayed," he gasped dramatically. "Anyways, enough about the lovely, marvelous me, Bubbles, you're back in Slytherin!"

"That I am. Stop calling me Bubbles."

The banter continued as the sunlight filled the Great Hall, tinted many colors through the stained glass windows that were newly repaired, having been damaged in the battle. As Juvia looked around, the conversation between her and Sting now being moved to an argument about cats between Sting and Gajeel, she saw many faces. She saw Natsu visiting Lucy at the Ravenclaw table, saw Levy casting furtive glances at Gajeel over the thick novel she was reading, saw Erza conversing with Jellal who had traveled over from the Slytherin table…

Everything was like what it was before the battle… but everyone was a little bit closer. Juvia liked it this way. She sought out Gray from the crowd and waved slightly, and he waved back with a wink. With a wave of her hand, she beckoned him over, and he nodded. After a quick conversation with Leo, he got up from the table and joined Juvia at her side of the hall.

"Hey, everyone." There was a dull chorus of greetings from people around the table. Juvia tilted her head back so she could look up at him and smirked.

"Gray…"

"Yes?"

"What's my favorite candy?" she teased. "It's not Licorice Wands, you know." Gray turned red.

"You're never going to let me live that down now, aren't you?"

"Nope. You looked cute as me, though."

"You know, I can agree on that."

Yes, Juvia liked it this way.

She definitely did.

 **there's such a lack of hufflepuff and Jellal in this I'm frustrated (I am a Hufflepuff myself actually) But yeah! NOTES:**

 **1) I suppose this concludes the Hogwarts AU! It's been 4 months and a day since I've started it. Geez.**

 **2) Is the main storyline over? Probably. Will I end up writing more bonus chapters? Most likely. Thanks for sticking with me, you guys.**

 **3) I went back and edited it right after I posted it, sorry! I just really wanted to add a few more words so we can hit 100000 words!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	184. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Bonus 1

**hey you guyssss I'm just really tired right now I'm sorry**

 **Apparently I thought that the main storyline for Hogwarts was over and I wasn't planning on making new chapters related to it for a while**

 **…** **I am weak. Have a bonus chapter.**

 **i just realized Gruvia isn't canon yet! (we're going to get there eventually)**

Juvia parted the window of the common room to peer out into the lake, smiling slightly at the giant squid that was wiggling its tentacles with a vigor that suggested someone was tickling it from the shore. Tearing her gaze from the porthole, she walked over to the bulletin board hanging up on one side of the common room, eyeing the advertisements and requests pinned up. Scanning them, her eyes sought out the one she wanted and she easily tore it off the board.

It was a mere ten Knuts for taking a letter up to the owlery and sending it off to an address, probably posted by someone who was rather lazy. Then again, she's seen Sting do this several times and he probably had enough energy to wake up from the Drought of Living Death. (Probably not, but it really seemed like it.) She took the letter she was prepared to send and the other request and started the trek out of the dungeon to the Owlery.

Paintings were still snoozing as she walked down the corridor. She wasn't surprised. The portraits nearer to the back corridors had interesting sleep schedules, to say the least. Of course, that meant her footsteps could be heard all around, echoing off the stone walls. This bothered her for some reason, so she attempted to lighten her steps and go on her tiptoes.

A quiet mumbling alerted her to the presence of another, to when she turned, and noticed a student with a green tie that seemed half-asleep.

"Hello, Midnight," she greeted. Midnight only groaned in response, not opening his eyes and continuing on his sleep-walking? around the castle. Juvia sighed, but still continued.

Several ghosts and armors later, Juvia finally reached the Owlery, where she sought out two owls. One was her own, a fluffy brown owl with white speckled wings, and the other was a dark, dark, brown that seemed almost black, designated by the request. She tied her letter to the former and the requested letter to the latter.

After sending them both off with a commanding whistle, she retreated down to the bridge that overlooked the lake and found two people there that she didn't expect to see.

"Natsu? Gray? What are you guys doing here?" she said as she approached the two, who had slung their broomsticks over their shoulders and were looking out into the horizon.

"Hey," Natsu greeted.

"Good morning to you too," Gray teased. Juvia rolled her eyes.

"You know I get up early. The question is, why are you guys here? I know for a fact that Natsu will not wake up unless Erza threatens him."

"Gray," Natsu whined, "You told her?"

"Not my fault she's intelligent. She pretty much guessed it on her own," Gray said proudly, and Juvia shrugged modestly.

"You guys still haven't told me why you're here."

"We're working on some new broomstick tricks," Natsu declared. "Watch. Ready, Gray? One, two, THREE!" At the same time, they both launched their broomsticks down in the direction of the water, then jumped off the bridge and easily caught themselves on the handle by their hands before swinging up smoothly and steering it back to the bridge, where Juvia waited with a mixture of amazement and disapproval.

"You guys could die, geez," she muttered, but she applauded lightly anyways.

"It's worth it," Natsu said with a grin, hand mindlessly reaching up to smooth out his hair that had gotten tousled through his flight. Gray nodded.

"For once, I agree with him. Do you want to try?" Juvia immediately stepped back, palms raised.

"I don't really want to die young," she muttered. Gray nudged her with his shoulder.

"C'mon, Juvia. I won't let you die, you know that. Plus, it would take a lot more than a fall to get _you_."

"Well," Juvia responded, "I fell for you, technically-"

"What?"

"Nothing… anyways… I guess you're right. I'll give it a shot. If I die, though, I will haunt both of you for the rest of your lives." Gray shrugged.

"That wouldn't be too bad." Juvia blushed slightly, and held her hand out for the broomstick, which he willingly gave to her. She walked to the edge of the bridge and balanced on the lip, staring at the blue water below her. Her fingers were clenched tight around the handle of the broomstick, but with a grim grin, she threw it, and then jumped.

Nothing could prepare her for the exhilarating rush she felt when her stomach dropped, or the feeling of flying free with no restraint… until she saw the rapidly approaching water and noticed the broom nose-diving almost next to her.

Her eyes narrowed with precision as she leaped for it, managing to grasp the broomstick with one hand and swing herself onto it, except somehow managing to find a center of balance she didn't know she had and somehow standing on the broomstick instead, using it almost like a surfboard… something American Muggles seemed extremely fond of.

A rope of water extended from her hand and wrapped around the top of the broomstick so she could yank it back up and steer it towards where the two Gryffindors were waiting on the bridge.

"So," she panted breathlessly, finishing with a little bow and taking in their wide eyes. "How'd I do?"

 **what is magic and what is logic**

 **I have neither this late**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	185. NaLu and the Vision Soulmate AU

**theres so many plot holes in this its like a plot cheese (It's cheesy enough to be that actually)**

 **aaaaand now im watching the infamous bee movie for the first time**

 **It's the soulmate AU in which they see flashes of the others vision**

Levy had known Lucy for a long time. She had also read several psychology, romance, and mystery books.

She knew loooong before everyone else did.

 **…**

Lucy twirled in front of the mirror, tossing her head so her earrings danced in the lone light illuminating the dressing room. An impatient knock caused her to tear her gaze away from the reflective surface and yell "Yes?" over the wall.

"Hurry up, Lucy," Erza commanded. "I wish to see the dress." Lucy nodded and stepped out of the small changing room to show her friends the dress she was trying on.

"You look great, Lu-chan!" Levy giggled. Lucy modestly twirled, showcasing the intricate lace decorating the back of the dress and letting the skirt flare around her legs. Juvia clapped enthusiastically, then turned her head and jumped a little bit.

"Hey," she observed, "Where did Cana-san go?" Erza folded her arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

"No one knows where that girl goes off to sometimes," she muttered. Meanwhile, Lucy gasped and clutched her head with a groan.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?"

"My soulmate is now in _another_ fistfight," Lucy complained. "In a… is that a club? Whatever it is, the lights are driving me insane. When I meet my soulmate I'm going to have to have a loooong talk with them." Erza nodded.

"I suppose they deserve it. Honestly, they get into as many fights as-"

Almost instantly, a light went on in Erza's head.

 **…**

Cana knew she was gathering attention. Who wouldn't stare at a girl in the center of the dance floor of a cheap club in a mall, _obviously_ burning it up? She flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued moving to the beat, swaying and moving her hands in intricate movements.

Of course, something else had to steal the spotlight. Two people started fighting on the dance floor, punching and kicking. Cana watched helplessly as the two went at it, her eyes looking for the bouncer to help break it up, but surprisingly the man looked bored and just watched with a resigned entertainment.

Eventually she shrugged and stepped off the dance floor, walking up to the bar and ordering a drink that she could sip while she watched the two wrestle. A pleasant tingle went down her spine as the burst of flavor hit her tongue.

"This is really good," she said to the bartender, raising her glass slightly in acknowledgement. The bartender winked and struck up a conversation with her. While she wouldn't normally regret chatting up fine-looking strangers, this happened to be the one time that she missed it. When she turned back to the fight, the person with the pink hair shot up and bolted out of the room so fast she almost missed it.

The other one, one that she could see was a young man with onyx eyes, made his way over to the bar with a disgruntled expression.

"Care to explain what just happened?" she said with a sly grin, raising her hand to signal the bartender over.

She didn't need too much of an explanation. She had a guess. Actually, it was more of a fact.

Yeah, Cana definitely knew.

 **…**

Juvia self-consciously smoothed her hair down as she trailed behind the group, staring at people as they went by and watching them go. She had actually gotten a strange vision earlier, but it didn't seem too important. Now, she pieced it together.

Her soulmate was in this mall. And so, she sought out any and every person she could, eagerly awaiting either the flood of senses that signaled your meeting, or another vision that could help her find her partner.

Nervously, her hands started fiddling with the strap of her dark blue bag that held her purchases from this trip. You know, she really wanted a smoothie right now to take her mind off things. As her mind drifted to the blended fruit drink she would buy, she noticed a figure weaving through the crowds of people, evidently following the girls.

Her eyes widened as a sudden jolt riddled his body, and then almost screamed when she saw Lucy freezing up as well.

So many thoughts hit her at once. Lucy is soulmates with that mysterious stranger! She hadn't found her soulmate! She was getting another vision! She still really wanted that smoothie! She focused on the vision. It was a club, with pulsing lights, and from the perspective she was seeing… the person was sitting at the bar, chatting with-

Cana? Was that Cana? Oh… Juvia was _this_ close to finding her soulmate. Shooting off a quick text to her brunette friend, Juvia quietly excused herself from the group and headed off to buy that smoothie she had been craving.

But yeah, Juvia had figured it out by now.

 **…**

Everyone Lucy was shopping with knew who her soulmate was by now. They knew he was in the mall, and from what Juvia had just sent them, they knew exactly where he was. They all stared at Lucy with a dumbfounded expression, wondering how her and her soulmate had never met yet (They shared so many friends in common it was just ridiculous by now), and also how she didn't notice the person following them, or rather her.

Lucy herself was animatedly talking with Levy about a new book series both of them had started reading, Levy's gaze darting to the side nervously. Lucy was oblivious to this and continued ranting and raving.

"You!" Her ears perked up and she looked for the person calling someone. Strangely enough, it sounded like the person was calling her.

"You with the sunshiney hair!" Without thinking, Lucy reached up to toy with a strand of her golden hair. Did it qualify as "sunshiney?"

"SOULMATE!" This caused Lucy to stop in her tracks. Because of that, the person barreling towards her at top speed attempted to stop as well but ended up tripping over his own two feet and launching himself into the fountain that was in the center of the mall, getting soaked.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand and stared into his eyes, feeling everything wash over her at once. A million questions, not so many answers. A hundred thousand realizations, and many, many rebukes for being so stupid. Everything overwhelmed her and caused her to grasp for the edge of the fountain to support herself while she contemplated this.

Apparently when you meet your soulmate, your depth perception goes off by a lot. Yup, Lucy missed the edge of the fountain and fell into the water with a ceremonious splash. Now soaking wet, she looked at her apparent soulmate sitting in the fountain with her and started to laugh.

A little dumbfounded, the young man started to awkwardly chuckle before it turned into gales of full-blown laughter that caused everyone around them to either laugh slightly as well or send strange gazes in their direction.

You know, maybe fate didn't want them together at first.

Maybe luck wasn't on their side.

The stars hadn't really aligned for their chance encounter.

Now, though, Lucy felt a connection deeper than flashes of visions. Everything she had ever heard fell into place like a puzzle. She had always loved puzzles. So here they were now, two strangers that almost were considered friends, laughing in a fountain together.

Lucy felt like she finally understood.

 **why are all my chapters so long recently**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	186. Jerza and the Genie AU

**I actually found a new prompt on pinterest for a genie AU: "I'm a genie in a real-life world but I still sometimes discreetly grant wishes" or something and I'm now writing really late**

 **Remember kids, it's not CleoKat's writing unless it's uploaded 2 hours later than planned!**

 _I wish to not be alone anymore,_ she thought to herself.

Erza smoothed her hair down with a swipe of her hand as she surveyed the city and shook her head disappointedly at the detoriating condition of the streets. She really liked it so much better that time ago, many, many, centuries ago.

The run-down market places had been bustling with vendors hawking exotic fruits and vegetables from their stands with brightly-colored tarps. The grungy rooftops had been gleaming golden roofs of palaces that towered high, reflecting the glimmering starlight.

Erza remembered the era of silken cushions and fragrant scents filling her lamp, the tight space surprisingly comfortable. Star-spangled curtains were pinned across the walls, and the chamber was lit up by flickering candles. Such luxuries had long since faded away since she chose to leave the culture of the genies.

Being immortal as she was, she watched as time flew past, watched the site of her home change and morph into the city it was now, dusty and dark. Sometimes she felt like she was the only spot of color in that little town.

Well, maybe not today. A person with violently blue hair sitting on the other side of the road caught her eye, and she crossed the street almost instanteously, going over there not only out of curiousity, but also the music that the young man was playing.

The music swelled and quieted, the chords reminding her of the times she had left behind so long ago. Suddenly self-conscious, she slid a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

"You sound wonderful," she said shyly. His eyes weren't open. He didn't respond at first, strumming his instrument a little bit faster and then striking a dramatic ending before opening his eyes now and revealing golden eyes that entranced her.

"Why, thank you," he said smoothly, voice like silk. Erza pressed a hand to her cheek, feeling a warm feeling build up behind them.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked, "Also, what is that instrument? I've never seen anything like it. Als- oh, dear, I'm rambling again-"

He laughed politely and heaved his instrument up on his lap, running his hands over the fine carvings.

"No worries. This instrument was actually made and designed by me, and the song was actually one I learned quite a long time ago." Erza nodded, mind reeling in an attempt to keep up the awkward conversation.

"What are you doing on the side of the road?" she blurted out before realizing what she said and slamming her hands over her mouth. "Oh! No, I don't mean it like that!" she said in a muffled voice, "I mean you're good enough to play professionally-"

"I rather like my curb, though," he said with a grin, patting the rough concrete warmly. "I do wish to be a professional musician one day. All I need is something to get me off the ground…"

'Well," Erza muttered, "We all have our wishes." He tilted his head at her curiously.

"What would be your wish?"

"I just met you," she said quickly, "Why would I tell you?"

"Because… I told you mine?"

"Fair enough. I guess… I guess my wish would be not to be lonely anymore. I spend a lot of time in solitude…" The young man bobbed his head, deep in thought.

"Wait…" he said slowly. "I think I have a new idea for a song… If you'll excuse me?"

Erza nodded, dropped a few dollar bills into the can sitting in front of him, and then turned to leave. "Oh," she realized, "I never got your name."

"Jellal," the man said as he started the first few notes. "If you ever want to find me again, ask around. All the locals know me. Well, most of them at least." Erza grinned and waved goodbye, setting off down the street at a brisk pace.

All of a sudden, she got this strange, satisfied feeling. Twice, actually. She rarely got one of them, and the other didn't seem possible. As a genie, you will generally know when someone else's wish has been granted… and also when your's has.

Perhaps Jellal's wish had come true.

Then, why did her's come true as well?

 **! if you couldn't get it because of my trashy writing im sorry**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	187. Zervis and the Apocalypse AU Part 2

**Zervis Apocalypse AU is back! (this AU really isn't going to go anywhere unlike my Hogwarts AU) (this is just random trash)**

Mavis was sitting cross-legged on the rooftop of their shelter with Zera at her side, both of them staring off into the sunset and trying to stay oblivious to the groans of the hungry zombies several feet below them. Zera fiddled with her short pigtail with a frown, and Mavis hummed quietly with the same expression.

"Did you ever think it would end up like this?" Zera mumbled. Mavis shook her head, her wise jade eyes flashing with a light sadness that rarely ever happened. "I mean… wow. We had a normal childhood… and then wow, here we are."

"In the middle of a zombie apocalypse? Yeah. To be fair, I don't think anyone saw this coming." She shrugged. I need to get my mind off this," she said. "How are the food supplies?

"We're actually running a little low," Zera said. Mavis nodded and started to clamber down the ladder they had which led down to the lower floor.

"I'll see you later, Zera!" she called as she disappeared. The brown-haired girl lingered up there a bit longer with a mournful expression on her face until the sun set.

 **…**

Mavis pushed through the doors of the department store that were almost falling off their hinges despite the deadbolt attached to one side of the doors. Most of the shelves were ransacked, wiped clean of anything they once held, some splattered with blood from attempted battles against zombies.

While having a rather deep thought session, her hand brushed against something warm and moving, causing her to have a suppressed yelp and yank her hand back. The other person didn't even bother to muffle their scream. She assumed it wasn't a zombie, because normally those didn't scream.

"Zeref?" she said in a whisper that seemed more like a scream. The black-haired teen shrieked and flipped his hands up over his head in an attempt to defend himself.

"That wouldn't work too well in a zombie attack," she said in a slightly more relaxed tone. "Did you find anything?"

He sheepishly lowered his hands and brushed off his shoulder in an attempt to retain his dignity. "Actually, yes. C'mon, it's easier to show you than to carry if over here." Mavis followed him curiously, stepping over rubble while attempting to match his pace.

"Ta-da!" Zeref said, gesturing at the soda machine that was whirring intensely despite the absolute destruction around it. Mavis squinted critically at it for a minute.

"How is it running?" she asked. "The power lines are down." Zeref pointed up at the lights high above their heads.

"Back-up power generator. You guys should have one too, same with us." Mavis nodded, having not noticed the lights earlier.

"This works?"

"Only one way to find out." Before Mavis could do anything, he grabbed a cup from the side and dusted it off before filling it up with a brightly colored liquid. "You going to have some?" he asked, offering an empty cup to her. She tentatively took it and filled it with a brown liquid topped with a bubbly foam.

"Cheers?" she said, and they raised their cups before sipping it. Equally large grins spread across their faces at the same time.

"This is heaven in my mouth," Mavis uttered. Zeref nodded and gulped more down.

"I wish I could take this back to the kids," he said, words muffled by the rim of the cup. Mavis nodded.

"Yeah, I imagine they would like this. If you're going to bring them, you might have to do it soon, though. I imagine the generator will only last so long…" Mavis warned. Zeref nodded and stared into the bubbly depths of his drink for a little bit before smiling slightly.

"Well, I guess it can be our little secret for now, then?" Mavis smiled and raised her drink for another toast.

"To secret soda fountains!"

 **its really late i just want to go to sleep**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	188. Kinabra and the Hogwarts AU Prequel

**tfw you momentarily forget how to write and are just sitting there eating toasted corn while browsing fanart: I am a weak soul.**

 **im supposed to be writing but apparently i started listening to: "Alexander Hamilton but Hamilton's name is replaced with 'awesome, wow!'" im regretting my life**

 **0 inspiration um have some Kinabra Hogwarts AU: How they met**

Kinana backed into the corner of the classroom, shivering in fright as the bulky 7th-year Slytherins towered over her with sneers on their faces. A young 2nd-year didn't stand a chance against the three, so she tucked her wand as far into her pocket as she could and raised her arms over her head, her green eyes fillling with tears.

"I needed practice anyway," was the last thing she heard as a human. The Slytherin in the middle raised her wand and brought it down, sending a green flash in Kinana's direction until she felt no more. Well, not in her original senses.

She felt so much shorter now, felt venom coursing through her veins and felt her sense of hearing become more acute. Attempting to flounder about, she realized she had no arms or legs to flounder with, instead sliding across the floor swiftly. Something curled behind her and she turned to look and realized she had a purple point at the end of the cord that was now her.

"I'm a snake?!" she attempted to yell, but all that came out was a series of hisses that she doubted anyone could understand. Glaring up at her attackers, a split second decision caused her to dive forward and bite one of them on their ankles and spit venom all over the feet of the other two. The group shrieked in pain and immediately scampered out of the room casting fearful glances behind them.

 _Well, that was easy,_ she thought. _I can't go back out there like this, though._ Some part of her mind apparently had been snake-ified, she assumed, because that part of her mind overwhelmed her and she slithered over to the nearest space (a desk) and curled up in a tight coil, letting her lids flutter shut.

 **…**

"Woah!" A voice disturbed her from her sleep and caused her to look up.

"Guys," the same voice said in a hushed whisper, "It's a snake!" Someone from behind the owner of the voice stood up and cast a large shadow over her vision.

"Wow! That's cool, Erik."

"Sit down, Richard," a female voice hissed venomously, "You're going to get us all in trouble!"

"Sorry."

"Can I see the snake?" someone else whispered. Something shifted, and Kinana felt a warm hand slide under her and scoop her up before setting her on his lap and letting her slither around his knees. A kid with a beaky nose leaned over and grinned at her.

"Hello, snake!" She hissed in greeting, while backing away slightly still.

"Don't scare her!" The owner of the first voice she had heard leaned down and whispered to her with a grin on his face. "Hello, snake! I'm Erik. Nice to meet you!" She felt comfortable with him, so she hissed agreeably and wiggled a little bit before retreating to her desk space again. Then, after some thought, she decided to slither out again and travel to the pocket of his robes and finding it much more comfortable in there.

He grinned and dug out some loose change from his pocket before patting it reassuringly and then returning to the lesson. Kinana snake-smiled and burrowed deeper before dozing off again.

In a pre-sleep decision, she decided that she liked this "Erik", and she wouldn't mind being his friend if she ever became human again. Then she fell asleep.

 **sorry for the rushed ending!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	189. Jerza and the Magician AU

**return of the toasted corn y'all**

 **alright this is a really late start but let's let my fingers take the lead and write as much as possible.**

Erza twirled the silver hoops around her fingers before launching them into the air one by one before throwing a splash of powder into the air that shrouded the hoops in a purple aura. The audience gasped, but she just snatched them out of the air with one finger, letting the circles spin for a minute before stopping and grabbing two of the circles, revealing that they were now all interlocked.

"Thank you all!" she called amidst a sea of applause. "Thank you all for coming to the magic show of the decade! Now, I'm sure you are all prepared to leave right now, so for those who have things to do right after this, please leave the room now. You will get free tickets for another of the shows from my cast, so don't worry, you aren't missing anything. Mind you mark your name off the check list as you leave!" Finally, when the last of the stragglers filtered out of the hall, she tipped her black silk top hat off her red hair and bowed courteously.

"For those who wait, get ready for the opportunity of a lifetime! In this hat… are all the names of those who stayed and are ready for the chance to have a meet and greet with all the members of this marvelous magic shows. Are you ready?"

She shoved her hand into her hat, which suddenly had been filled to the brim with paper scraps, and pulled out a paper, unfolding it with glee, and then upon reading the name, raised her eyebrows.

"Well, then, Jellal Fernandes! Get up here!" Groans from the audience signaled the arrival of the blue-haired man that stumbled up to the stage with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He hurried a tad bit until he climbed up the stairs to the stage… and promptly fell on his face. A titter flew around the room, but Erza raised both of her hands, one to help him up and the other to signal silence from the people.

"For the rest of you, you may now leave the theater. Thank you for coming, please pick up your favors on the way out."

 **…**

Jellal felt like his vision was blurring, it was all a daze. He had been chosen for the opportunity of his dreams with his now-famous-magician childhood friend Erza Scarlet. This was very weird. Still, he ran a hand through his ultramarine hair and allowed himself to be led by her to the center of the stage, where she waved her hand with a flourish before resting it on his waist, causing him to stiffen.

She grinned at him slyly before using her free hand to wrap around the golden cord dangling from the ceiling and yank it down suddenly, causing the floor under them to give out and for them to drop onto a trampoline waiting under the stage in the orchestra pit, where the trapdoor opened up to.

Jellal was breathing heavily, while Erza didn't even break a sweat, instead getting up instantly and waving to the various crew members scattered around the area. From there, it was even more of a blur.

It seemed like the best time of her life. He learned so much about the crew, learned that they were all part of a disbanded circus but still did their jobs as sideshows some places. He met Natsu the fire-eater, Lucy the summoner, Mirajane the enchantress, Wendy the psychic… the list went on and on.

He partook in the dinner that the crew held. He even held his end in some witty banter with a gruff man on the end of the table, who was revealed to be the son of the boss. (Several people congratulated him for that later.) He fell under the spell of several, was shown tricks beyond his recognization, and got lost in the world behind and under the stage.

When it was all over and he was leaving the theater with Erza walking him out, he stared at her curiously, gold eyes filled with unanswered questions.

"Erza," he said, her earlier insisting that formalities were unnecessary, "That was amazing, thank you for that."

"Blame fate," was all she said.

"Thank you again, anyways, but I have one question. For most of your tricks I could understand the mechanisms to do the tricks, but for others I don't understand how mechanisms could be involved. I know that you aren't supposed to tell secrets, but could you help me understand?"

Erza let out a boisterous laugh and then reached a gloved hand over to trace his jawline and draw him closer to her so she could lean close, lids lowered.

"Jellal, jellal," she whispered, "Who said it was mechanics? Some of us do have a little… _magic_."

 **no they did not kiss what its really late but i just typed non-stop for twenty minutes geez**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	190. NaLu and the Angsty College AU

**Well, Club Penguin dies today. We will miss that beloved game. but free membership! Also I can't believe what just happened in Choices: Endless Summer I am literally crying**

 **when really really sad, write angst**

 **OOC**

Lucy sat across the table from Natsu, both staring intently at the other, searching and scanning for something in their eyes, something that reminded them of the past, something that had held them together all those years. Lucy's brown eyes were glistening with tears held back as she bit her lip nervously, while Natsu's eyes were darkened and his head was bowed slightly.

Both of them had the same sad expression. Lucy breathed out a bated breath and stared around the coffee shop.

"Well," she said in a light tone, "This place hasn't changed much." It was true. The light brown paint was still decorating the walls, and the low-hanging lights cast a warm glow around all the tables. Lucy herself was now mindlessly stirring a hazelnut latte, an old favorite that she had gotten over and over again. Natsu didn't respond, but instead reached out and grazed his hand on her smooth cheek before letting his focus slide.

Reflexively, the blonde leaned back and Natsu smiled sadly, his hand drooping.

"I knew it," he mumbled, "We've really changed, haven't we?" Lucy paused before nodding, her eyes full of regrets.

"We were so young back then. I was foolish enough- No, not foolish. I've perfectly enjoyed the time I spend with you. Just…"

"We've grown apart," Natsu said bluntly. Lucy tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Mm…"

A stifling silence fell over the table, the tension unbearable. Natsu kept opening his mouth to speak, but then thought a little bit against his will and then swallowed his words and tapped his fingers on the wooden table in a rhythmic fashion.

Lucy looked conflicted as well, her eyes open wide the way she always did when a million thoughts were running in her mind. Natsu loved that face. She was so full of life, and so happy… but he just didn't feel like it was there anymore.

The spark that bound them together in the beginning, made them inseparable and filled their lives with promises of a future they had always planned, in which they would be together. It kept the flame within them alive, and now maybe that flame had gone out.

They both started to speak at the same time, but Natsu stepped back and let Lucy take the lead.

"I should go to my class now," she said quickly. He nodded and started to get up, sweeping his textbooks off the table into his bag, but accidentally knocking some stuff over. Lucy immediately bent over and gathered up the papers, handing the armful back to him with an wobbling grin.

"I guess some parts of you haven't changed," she said, her arm flying up to wipe tears out of her eyes as she slung her bag over her shoulder in a hurry. "I should go to Psychology now…" With the unfinished sentence trailing in the air, she dashed out of the shop, leaving him clutching the sheaf of papers with tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

"Goodbye, Lucy," he said to empty space.

 **too tired to write save me**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	191. Cana and the Soulmate Discussion

**I'm screaming I lost an hour's worth of art because of a stupid program crash im flipping out so expect trashy writing**

 **ooh have a brotp i never thought i'd have as a brotp**

 **um I know nothing about tarot cards sooooo have some weird jazz**

 **OOC? Kinda? Mostly just Mira**

Cana stretched her arms over her head with a yawn, her dark eyes surveying the guild with a satisfied smirk on her face. Kicking her legs up on the bar, she waved her hand for another mug, but a sharp glare from Mira made her sigh and retract her hand. Now bored, she waved her hand through the air and let a bunch of cards trail from her palm until they fell flat onto the table.

"Mm," she murmured disinterestedly, eyes poring over the colorful, blocky pictures that had a metallic sheen. She kept toying with her cards, shuffling and laying them out again until someone walked over and sat next to her, raising their hand for a drink. Cana waved her most recent card in front of their face.

"Hello, _Trickster Encounter_ ," she said slyly, "Or should I say, Bickslow?" He grinned, his tongue lolling out and shrugged.

"What can I say? Can't really defend myself against fate."

"Fate!" "Fate!" "Fate!" The puppets echoed.

"True, the cards don't lie. Say…" she said with a grin, "Do you think you could buy me a drink? Mira cut me off."

"Sure. Whaddya want?"

"Anything will do." He nodded to Mirajane, who luckily had not heard their conversation, signalling for her to bring another drink. When the two drinks were set in front of Bickslow, he subtly slid a purple-colored drink over to her. She eyed it warily before accepting it and taking a light sip.

"Nice," she remarked. "Soooo… I'm bored."

"Yup."

"Yup! Yup! Yup!"

"Got any stories to tell?"

Bickslow scratched his helmet thoughtfully before perking up and nodding.

"Actually, yeah. Soulmate stuff, really. Dunno if you would be interested."

"Heck yeah I'm interested," she said, propping herself up on her elbows and taking a swig of the nice-tasting drink. "Spill."

"Elfman and Evergreen went on a date yesterday, but it didn't go too well… both of them were arguing and Ever came home fuming. I know their soulmate string is there but it just doesn't seem compatible…" he trailed off in a mumble, not really talking to her anymore but rather to himself.

"Comp-!" the puppets attempted to chirp, but he lowered his hands in a "quiet down" movement.

"Alright, one," she said, pinching the corner of a random card in her deck and launching it up toward the ceiling and letting it flutter down and land face-up on the bar, showcasing two individuals facing each other in a fighting position but with longing expressions on their faces, "their relationship should be fine. And two, soulmate strings?"

"Yeah, seeing souls generally means seeing soulmates too."

"Such as…" Cana prompted, slipping her deck of cards into an inside pocket in her jacket, now directing her full attention.

"Well, Natsu and Lucy for one, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, both Kinana's and Erza's go through the wall off to who knows where… there's more, I think… and also you know, not all people have them."

"Oh, I know. Where's mine?"

"Interesting," Bickslow said after some careful consideration, "Yours kind of webs out, then disappears and keeps flickering in between. And when it is there, it's rather more of a light pink? Is that a good word to describe it?" Cana huffed, filing that information away in the back of her brain. There was another thing to keep her up at night.

Now, she focused on the couples at hand, taking out her deck and sifting through before pulling four cards and laying them out on the counter.

"Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and Jellal and Erza's," she said, pointing to each one in turn. "Temperance, The Devil, The Tower, The Moon." If Bickslow's helmet had been off, she could have probably seen his eyebrows go way up.

"That was… surprising."

"Oh yeah? Want to do your romantic fortune?" Before he could protest, she flipped out another card and surveyed it with raised eyebrows. "Oh, wow," she muttered under her breath. Bickslow nervously pushed himself up to attempt to look at the card from the top.

"Nope, you don't get to see," she teased. "So, you going to tell me where your soulmate strand goes?" He visibly paled, and getting off the stool, he bolted. Cana watched him go with a partially perplexed expression, thoughtfully swirling her drink around.

She mused over what he could be running from. After all, she was just teasing. What did he have to hide? Just then, a pale, long-fingered hand reached over and grabbed the drink from her hand. Mira hummed disapprovingly, muttering something that sounded like "only noon!" and then swept away from her, leaving Cana with an empty hand and a heck of a lot of thoughts to ponder.

Dang it, she needed something to drink.

 **what are tarot cards though I only researched half of these**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	192. Mirajane the Epic Princess

**what I have guests over at my house how do I write without them looking though**

 **uM whAT IS LIFE i'm ready to pass out have a 200 word chapter**

Mirajane sat demurely in the room inside the tower, lids lowered over her striking blue eyes. Her perfectly curled white hair framed her face, the tips falling over the shoulders of her stunning pink gown. She was the epitome of princess-like right now, tiny feet tucked under her dress and her hands folded in her lap, a graceful smile on her face despite that fact that she was locked in a dark room with stale bread and water as her breakfast.

The evil giant towered over her, his massive bloodshot eye peering through the window, and Mirajane could smell the stench radiating off him, causing her nose to wrinkle and push her chair back a little bit. He leered at her through the window, a fat finger reaching in to poke and prod at her. She quickly ran back and pressed her back against the wall trying to avoid his finger..

"My prince will save me!" she spat defiantly, wielding a book in a vain attempt to defend herself.

"Your prince won't save you!" the giant cackled. "You'll be stuck here for eternity, because he'll never arrive!" He expected her to break down in tears and give up all hope, but instead her face curled into a sneer.

"You're right, he won't be saving me."

 **…**

Surprisingly enough, a prince did arrive eventually, only to find the decaying corpse of the giant below the tower. He scaled the tower to find the chamber inside pleasantly lit up with nice candles and a flowery aroma masking the rotten flesh smell just outside. The princess, it seemed, had was bustling around the table setting a place for tea. The prince marveled at the towering stack of teacakes.

"W-what?"

She noticed him and smiled kindly. "I got bored waiting," she said. "Would you like to stay for tea?" As she busied herself making him a cup, he eyed her with confusion.

"How did you get all this stuff? How is the ogre dead? Why-" Mirajane raised a hand, preventing him from rambling on and shook her head.

"Let's just say, I got bored of waiting."

 **what?! no im bored have some epic Mirajane**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	193. Lucy and the Looking Glass Part 1

**wish me luck!**

 **well i went to look for prompts and all I've come back with was a head full of ideas for a book, but not a chapter.**

The pen slipped from Lucy's grip, the smooth barrel of the fountain pen clattering as it smacked against the cool wood of her vanity. She groaned and slammed her head onto the desk, gasping as she felt a liquid chill her forehead and nose.

"Nooo…" she said disbelievingly, raising her head and observing the black stains spotted across her face. Grasping for her pen, her hand brushed the crack in the corner that was seeping ink onto her white vanity. Scrabbling for a tissue, she draped it over the stain in a vain attempt to stop the leakage before getting up to find something to clean off the surface.

Returning to her seat armed with various cleaning supplies, Lucy frantically scrubbed at the black stain before sighing reluctantly when she realized it was fruitless and then turning to the thing that she could help, her face. Walking to her bathroom, she scooped some water from a marble basin and splashed her face before getting some lavender-scented soap and rubbing her face clean of the ink.

A sigh of relief came from her as she returned to her vanity with a clean face. A frown brushed over her face when she realized that her porcelain foundation was messed up. Reaching for her tube of foundation, she applied it with a sigh and admired her reflection, turning her face in an attempt to see from different angles, when she noticed an odd-shaped spot on her mirror. Strange, it almost resembled a cat-head.

Lucy's hand flew up to the mirror and attempted to brush away the spot, but it disappeared as her hand touched it, and instead her hand entered the cool surface. A yelp pierced the air as something wrapped around her hand, an unseen force pulling her in,

deeper,

further,

deeper,

further,

and she was gone.

 **Part 1! This is going to probably be a spring break thing but spring break isn't here yet so I dunno *shrugs***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	194. Elfgreen and the Fantasia Parade

**I don't think I say that I appreciate you guys enough. So yeah. Thanks for your support everybody! I might take a few requests… Well, they're open but with no guarantee they'll ever be written. Sorry about that**

 **im supposed to be writing but I'm watching beautiful animations**

Evergreen shuddered in disgust, frowning deeply as she lazily fluttered her fan, the breeze barely fluttering the tips of her light brown hair, done in an elaborate hairstyle. Her thick glasses slipped down her sweat-slicked nose, causing her to reach up and push them back into her proper place.

Even more sweltering in the bright noontime sun was the green ballroom dress she wore, the dress swathed in ribbons and lace that fluffed up around her knees when she sat on the golden throne. It towered high above the others on the float, she observed with a proud smirk.

It was a lovely float, she had to admit. It was tall and regal, draped in streamers and colorful cloth, decorated with the light of softly glowing balls of light entrapped in lanterns bordering the edge. Evergreen played her role as a princess very well, sitting on the throne with crossed swords as an emblem on the wall above her head.

Two guards stood at her side, wearing thick suits of armor that Evergreen pitied them for having to wear in this heat. Then again, she wasn't so sorry if it was Elfman, which it was. For all his "manliness", he should be able to handle a little sunshine.

It really didn't seem like it, though, when they passed by a break in the crowd, allowing him enough time to flip up his visor and shake off some beads of sweat. She inched away slightly, staring at him in horror.

"Don't shake like a wet dog!" she commanded. He sighed.

"If you were wearing this, you would want to do whatever you want. Anyways, a _real_ man can handle this!" Evergreen's eye twitched.

"Argue with me later," she demanded. "Too warm to do this."

"Warm in _that_?"

"It's at least six petticoats, don't judge."

"Mmph. You know," he said in a completely different tone, "I just _really_ want ice cream right now."

"That actually sounds appetizing," she said thoughtfully.

"Do you want to go get some after this?"

This question made her pause, her cheeks flaming for a different reason now. A million thoughts rushed through her mind, telling her to say yes, no, maybe…

"Alright. It's not a date though!" she said in a warning tone.

"Why would it be a da-"

"Oy! You two, stop flirting!" They both stiffened guiltily and turned to look at the other knight with a mix of horror and distaste.

"We're not-"

"Why would we be?!-"

"Ah, ah, ah," the knight tutted, flicking up his visor to reveal… another visor.

"Bickslow?!" Evergreen yelped-whispered. The Seith mage grinned. "How are you not melting!?"

"Secrets of the trade, Ever. Now shush, we're approaching a new crowd. Just smile, wave, and try not to melt, okay?"

 **what did I just write**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	195. Juvia and the Naiad AU Part 1

**excuse me while i draw characters non-stop**

"Drip, drip, drop," Juvia drawled in a bored tone as she flicked little water droplets from her fingertips so they arced across the sky before falling to the puddle on the other side of the cloud. She stretched out so her toes pointed before getting up and swinging herself to the ground so she could wander. She skipped along the trail, leaving wet stains in her tracks.

She admired the area, eyes scanning the heavily wooded area surrounding her lake with bubbling springs and slick rocks covered in moss, a perfect soft seat for a lunch eaten while dipping one's toes in the lake. Her source was always fresh and clean, just the right temperature for one to swim in. Below the surface was colorful fish that twinkled in the noontime sun, their rainbow scales flickering with millions of colors that Juvia couldn't even begin to describe.

Then again, as a naiad, you tend to highly appreciate your life source and have high pride about having a clean one. However, today felt off, to say the least. The water was rapidly dropping and raising temperatures beyond what was normal. Juvia felt the temperature in her body and immediately went to find where the strange temperatures were coming from as to correct the irregularities.

She followed the whispers of the rivers that streamed through her territory to find two newcomers on the border of her land, having taken command of the two lots there. Judging from her sight, one of them with blazing hands and pink hair was a fire elemental, and her guess was the other one with ice crystals scattered throughout the trees was an ice elemental.

The corners of her mouth tugged down in a frown as she stared with displeasure at her two new bickering neighbors, who were shooting face-melting bursts of fire that singed the leaves of the trees in their territory while the other sent frigid shards of ice flying through the air. Juvia could only wonder how long this would go for.

Until then, perhaps she would have to move water sources.

 **what im tired but i finished this earlier than usual**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	196. Fairy Tail and the Guild Hall

**I've learned how to animate guys my skin is clear i have good grades and my crops are flourishing**

 **no but seriously this is amazing**

Erza stared at the ring of guild members with a war-hardened glare that caused most member sto shrink back and stare at her in fear. The scarlet-haired mage was wearing a white t-shirt complete with paint splattered overalls and a cap that no one dared question her about, even though they were indoors with no need to be wearing it.

"Listen up team!" she shouted. Into her hands, she requipped paint rollers, paintbrushes, and paint cans clattered to the ground at her feet. "Grab a roller or a brush, go, go go!" Everyone darted forward to scoop up the required equipment, while Erza supervised with a smug grin. "Everyone pick a place and start painting. We've got to get this guild hall done by noon!" A collective stifled groan rippled through the crowd until Erza's fierce gaze washed over them and caused them to start painting.

Natsu and Gray were working next to each other, which probably wasn't the best idea because they were getting absolutely nothing done, freezing and burning respectively the other's wall segment, butting into their territory and doing a lot of things that weren't painting.

A lot of guild members took advantage of their magic, Levy shooting word after word of "Paint!" on her wall. While the words didn't seem to be particularly effective at first sight, she still got a whole lot more than the two on either side of her. Jet and Droy were mostly painting Levy's name onto their wall segment, and/or doing a whole lot of bickering. Wendy was painting hers normally, but she was able to dry hers off easily with some well-placed air bursts.

Lucy herself had summoned Virgo to help her paint the walls and was now hovering around like a hummingbird, helping slightly with others and wrinkling her nose at Natsu and Gray's poor paint job.

"Go work on your section, Luce," Natsu whined after Lucy made a critical comment about how they had somehow turned the wall a smoky black as opposed to the pale white they were planning on. When she folded her arms and shook her head, Natsu took the opportunity to flick his paintbrush at her, spattering her with speckles of paint. She blinked, stunned, before taking up a paint roller and wielding it over her head.

"You wanna fight?" she said dangerously.

("Wow," Lisanna muttered under her breath to Kinana, "She's really acting like her Edolas-self.)

Natsu just grinned and flecked some more paint at her. Erza noticed this and walked over with a stern glare on her face.

"Don't stop," she ordered them.

"Lighten up, Erza," a new voice said. Erza turned to scold the offending person and had her fine blue hat doused in white paint from Cana, who wore a malicious looking smile.

"Oh," Erza growled through gritted teeth, swiiping dripping paint off the brim of her hat, "It is _on_." With that, she requipped into a whole new outfit and started firing paint at everyone in a nearby radius. Mirajane, who could never pass up the chance to defeat a former rival, set down her brush gently before smiling dangerously and requipping into a Satan Soul.

The mood was infectious. Soon people were hurling paint left and right, the originally white paint now stained with different magical blasts, filling the newly painted hall with colors that would probably be there for years.

Makarov sat in his office, pressing his heads to his hands and shaking his head over the ruckus. Honestly, those brats of his were never going to get anything done.

 **i love chat room fics too much random fact**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	197. Jerza and the Penthouse Party

**I'm watching Anastasia for the first time!**

Erza was hovering near the punch bowl. Again. Her hands were reaching for the ladle before yanking them back, like she was trying to suppress herself from drinking the frothy liquid. Normally Lucy would have shooed anyone away from the drink she had spent so long creating, but the redhead was casting worried glances at a blue-haired man at the opposite side of the party, who himself was nursing a cup of punch and was sadly staring into the bubbly pink depths.

The blonde bit her lip in thought, contemplating her options. She should probably go talk to Erza, she supposed, but someone had to be taking care of this party, and all the responsible ones had left by now. (Hence responsible.) Well, she would have to seek someone who could handle the situation. She frantically scanned the crowd until she found the girl with the sky-blue hair sitting in the corner, paging through a novel.

"Levy-chan, books at parties?" she said teasingly as she made her way over. Levy smiled up at her, turning her reading glasses up so they rested on her head.

"Well, yes. Normally I would have gone home by now, sorry Lu-chan, I just get tired, but I have to wait for Gajeel to be done." She glared pointedly at the bulky man with multiple piercings, who was butting heads with both Gray and Natsu. Lucy shook her head.

"Whatever it is, can you just keep an eye out on the party for a minute or two? I have to go solve something." Levy nodded.

"Anything for you, Lu-chan, but I expect an explanation later!" Lucy grinned mischieviously and slipped into the crowd to the redhead.

"Sooo…" she said slowly, "You going to talk to him?" Erza just about jumped out of her own skin.

"W-what?"

"Look, Erza, let's get straight to the point. You will either finally get some punch, or you will talk to him tonight." The redhead paled then blushed.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered. Lucy threw back her head and laughed loudly, causing several people to look over and wonder just what amused the hostess so much.

"Erza, Erza," Lucy said once she regained her breath, wiping a tear from her eye, "You've been pining after him for what, seven years?"

"Eight," Erza corrected absentmindedly.

"Ha!" Lucy crowed delightfully, "See? Anyways, just go talk to him! This is the last night before we go our separate ways, you know." Erza gulped, before nodding and reaching for the ladle to get some punch.

"I'll go once I pour myself a cup," she told Lucy who had started to speak in protest. The blonde swallowed her words and watched Erza disappear into the crowd before surfacing in Jellal's corner. The blue-haired man smiled slightly at the woman before turning back to stare desolately at his cup. Erza looked at Lucy over the heads of several desperately, and Lucy mouthed the word "rooftop" in response. Erza nodded in understanding before taking Jellal by the arm and leading him out of the room.

Lucy breathed out in a relaxed way, then went to relieve Levy of her duties and finally mingle with her guests like an actual host.

 **…**

Some time later, Jellal and Erza came down from the rooftop with sheepish smiles on their faces and their hands intertwined. Now they seemed to only have eyes for each other, but that didn't stop Lucy from watching the couple with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

She really was the life of the party.

 **what? I might post the Jerza rooftop scene if I ever write it**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	198. Mavis and the Battle Plan

**Hey guys, I'm going away to a camp, so I might not be able to write. My apologies!**

Mavis' jade green eyes narrowed as she contemplated the plan laid out on the table. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, but she ignored it. No one else was in the room at the moment, so it was only the girl with the white-blonde hair sitting on the table with a cup of water set down by her knee.

Her not-battle-standard pink fluffy dress puffed up around her knees from her position, and she smoothed it down mindlessly. If one could see her right now, they would assure that the plans forming in her head were almost tangible, but secretly think that it was a strange leader nonetheless.

The quill felt slick under her grip as she drew lines and scribbled frantic notes into the margins of the fort. The once pale yellow paper was now almost black and blue with the ink she had so frantically written. She was worried, to say the least. This was the battle of the lifetime, the fate of Fiore rested on her shoulders.

She had a lot of regrets, though, to say the least. Her opponent was one she never thought she was ever going to fight, yet here we are. Reflexively, her hand reached for the glossy photo propped up against her lantern, and she stroked it with her thumb. She admired the happiness she had in this photo, her and Zeref, once friends, now enemies, standing in a forest together, overlooking the water with serene smiles on their faces.

Ah, how Mavis missed those days. Just then, the door to her office swung open and a man with blond hair stormed in with a large frown on his face.

"Mavis," he said, "I hate to rush you, but we have to get this plan out _now_." Mavis steeled her face and with a grimace, slid the plan across the wooden desk.

"Ready as we'll ever be."

 **ew**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	199. Kinana and the Fantasy AU

Kinana kicked up her legs as she walked, letting a cloud of golden-colored dirt puff into the air with every step she took. Her green skirt swirled in the cool afternoon breeze that carried leaves of the same color through the skies. She did truly love this corner of the forest. It was secluded, with none coming by that area, and it was beautiful.

There was a little brook cutting through the corner, its crystal clear water making a bubbling song that you could only hear if you leaned over and turned your ear to the water. Of course, you couldn't do that without the risk of a mischevious naiad leaping from the water and dragging you down on their descent. Kinana cringed, recalling that this has happened to her too many times to count.

Other then the nymphs and naiads that frequented her territory, (she wouldn't be cruel enough to rob a spirit of their life source), she was the only one who stayed in the corner of her forest. She hated to do it, but in this forest, it was a ruthless mess of creatures that either wanted to tear your brains out or eat you for lunch. Therefore, Kinana was forced to set up a spell that stripped territory invaders of their powers and entrapped them inside.

Luckily, that rarely happened, so as of the moment, she had two chickens and a sheep roaming about her little cottage buried deep in the woods. It got a little bit lonely, she supposed, but she was happy. Stopping and bending over to gather some mushrooms (not toadstools!) growing on the side of the weather-beaten path, her ears perked up when a rustling from the bushes was heard. Immediately she dropped her basket and let her form shift into one of a snake, with scales the color of her hair and an underbelly that matched her dress. She slithered into the bushes and coiled up, waiting.

Her eyes widened as a person emerged from the bushes, maroon hair decorated with leaves and a scowl on his face. He muttered some curses in a foreign language. Kinana took in the scar over one of his eyes and then his pointed ears. An elf, she concluded. An elf was trapped on her territory. Perhaps it was better to just watch and observe what he was going to do.

She watched him survey the land and then watched his eye widen as he saw the basket she had left behind. She silently cursed herself for leaving her ingredients behind, but then gaped as he pulled a mushroom from the basket and observed it for a minute before raising it to his mouth and-

"Stop!" she called, morphing to her human form and leaping out of the bushes as he bit down on the top of it. He yelped and dropped the plant.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Kinana," she said without hesitation. "Do you realize you are on my territory?"

"Territory? What territory- ohhh… I messed up." He rubbed his temple with his palm and shook his head. "This isn't happening. What's the boundaries for this thing? Rules?"

"Anyone who crosses the violet border gets stripped of their magic and entrapped her for twenty-five years," she recited. He paled.

"Twenty-five years? Dangit, I've got places to be, man, everyone's going to think I'm dead.." Kinana's expression softened.

"You have people waiting for you?"

"Four of them," Cobra said resignedly. "I'll get back to them later. What do you want me to do now?"

"Set down my basket, then follow me. Maybe we can sort this out, okay?"

"Sure."

 **ahhh**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	200. NaLu and the Hogwarts AU

**Did I ever tell you how weak I was for my Hogwarts AU?**

 **also NaLu is canon in this AU**

Lucy stretched out her legs and reached for the raven-crested headboard, fingers batting the golden tassels attached to the blue velvet curtains. She groaned rather loudly, and the person occupying the bed next to her parted her curtains and stared at her worriedly.

"You okay?" Levy asked, lowering the wand she was toying with and in turn dissipating the illusion of a lounging cat from the windowsill. Lucy laughed as she relaxed, sitting up and tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine… just impatient. I'm actually getting a new book in the mail today… it's something I've been saving up for for months now, and it's finally coming!" Levy grinned at her enthusiasm and clapped lightly, picking up her wand again and making the cat reappear again, meowing and stretching out on the windowsill before leaping down lightly and padding across the carpet.

Lucy watched it go, but her thoughts were filled with books, and she simply couldn't wait until the book arrived.

 **…**

Finally, it was the day. Lucy sat at the Ravenclaw table, gaze flitting around the Great Hall, following all the owls that darted in and out carrying scrolls or envelopes. There was no sign of her tawny owl, however, so she absentmindedly returned to her meal, picking through her toast and omelette.

Levy eagerly accepted her owl with open arms, letting the creature flutter dwon and deposit several letters in front of her. As she pried open one of the envelopes, she looked up and grinned as she saw a tawny owl fluttering toward them, being weighed down by a parcel. Lucy's eyes sparkled and she flailed about slightly, signaling for the owl to drop the book. She caught it and hugged it to her chest, eyes sparkling blissfully.

Eagerly, she propped it up against her goblet and started paging through it, while Levy looked on with a slight smile. She wasn't ever going to put the book down, was she?

 **…**

Lucy really didn't. During Astronomy, she sat with the book open on her lap under the table, eyes flickering between the instructor and the thick book. Natsu, who was in the class with her as well, leaned over and frowned.

"Why are you reading something so thick?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Lucy shrugged and continued reading, not really listening. He leaned even closer, tipping his chair to the side and hooking his leg around one of the desk legs so he didn't fall over. Raising her head, the blonde rolled her eyes and closed the book, setting it on the desk so he could see the gold embossed lettering on the cover. Natsu set something down on her desk so he could pick up and observe the book with an incredulous expression.

"You're going to read all this?" he demanded. Lucy shrugged modestly and squinted at the bottle that was balanced precariously on the corner of the desk.

"Sure. What's this?"

"I don't remember the name, actually…" Natsu admitted sheepishly, then he perked up again. "I do know it can destroy a lot of things! I'm going to pour it on Gray's stuff later." Lucy shook her head resignedly.

"Go back to your work, Natsu, and please give me back my book." Natsu nodded and started to hand Lucy back the blue-covered book, when the foot rooting him to the ground kicked free, toppling him and his chair over. Normally, that wouldn't be too bad, except for the fact that his flailing hand simultaneously knocked over and opened the so-called "destructive potion" on Lucy's desk. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as the potion spilled all over her book, burning it and causing it to melt away into ashes. A sob was stifled in her throat, and Natsu looked horrified while scrabbling to get off the floor.

That was enough for the professor to notice, though, and he surveyed the boy on the floor and the girl at the desk next to him looking close to tears, both surrounded by ashes that were already being blown away by the wind.

 **…**

Natsu and Lucy were seated in a classroom, both furiously scribbling lines down onto the paper. Lucy seemed like a simmering mess of sadness and rage, while Natsu looked on with a frown. He didn't mean to make her upset. Reaching over, he poked her on the shoulder a few times, causing her to look up at him with a furrowed brow.

"I'm sorry," he hissed. Lucy shrugged but smiled a little bit.

"It's fine," she assured him weakly. Natsu nodded, turning back to his work not in the least convinced. Under the teacher's harsh glare, he returned to his sentences, a plan formulating in his mind.

If he could pull this off…

 **Alright guys, I'm going away on Sunday and I won't have any internet or devices while I'm there, so I'll probably update four chapters on Thursday. Also,**

 **200th chapter! Requests will be done once I get back, I will try! to accept three**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	201. NaLu and the Hogwarts AU Part 2

It had only been a week since _the incident_ when Erza walked up behind Lucy and slammed a hand into the wall next to her, effectively cornering her. The blonde gaped, and started stuttering, raising her hand in a placating gesture.

"Please fix Natsu," Erza commanded, much to Lucy's surprise. Relaxing slightly, the blonde looked at the redhead curiously, who let out a puff of breath, which strangely smelled like… strawberry? "Ever since he destroyed your book he's been so distracted, and I can't figure out why… it's throwing off his Quidditch game, and I would prefer that you talk to him before the game, alright?"

"W-whatever you say, Erza!" The redhead frowned as the girl dashed down the hallway, hugging her books to her chest as she scrambled away.

"Why'd she run off like that?" Erza muttered to herself.

…

Natsu ruffled his pink hair up with his hand while retrieving the dirty broomstick from the basket, grunting with displeasure at the frayed straws at the back, and the scuffed polish on the handle. He supposed it wouldn't hurt for once, right?

The door to the changing room swung open with a loud creak, causing the team to turn to look at the intruder with owlish eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia stood at a threatening stance, her posture making her seem twice as tall as she normally was. Everyone backed away, slightly fearful as she stomped down the center.

"Wow," Gray said under his breath, "She's a regular Erza." He then backed away, leaving Natsu to her mercy. Natsu glared at him as he retreated, but then whipped his head back to stare at the girl, who raised her arms threateningly…

…then threw her arms around him. Natsu stiffened as she hugged him and then she pulled back.

"Why are you so stressed lately?" she asked him. Natsu looked to the side and down.

"I'm not stressed," he grumbled.

"Trust me, I've heard all about it. What happened?"

"…"

"Tell me…"

"… I was trying to raise money to buy you a new book," he admitted. Lucy smiled, a radiant beam that dazzled all onlookers. She noticed something in his hand and she gasped.

"You sold your broomstick!" she realized. Without thinking, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. When she finally released him, she rested a hand on his cheek and stared into his somewhat-dazed eyes.

"Don't worry about the book. Buy yourself a better broomstick, or get back whatever you sold. That's an order from your loving girlfriend," she commanded, giving him a peck ont he nose.

"Now go out there and kick their butts!"

 **wowwww thats long im cutting it in half**

 **yup, I leave today, so please don't expect chapters until the 13th!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	202. Kinabra and the College AU

Cobra shouldered his bag easily, gaze scanning the abandoned park. There was nobody there, just trees that shuffled in the cool night wind. His gaze found the fountain in the center, its still water reflecting the moonlight. He looked at the stars thoughtfully as he reached up to tie his dark maroon hair up with a dark bandanna. Not much to disguise him elsewise, but it was the bare minimum.

His black sneakers echoed painfully loud on the concrete pavement, causing him to cringe slightly. He adjusted his footsteps he could only tiptoe and proceeded until she reached the marble fountain with hundreds of cool metal circles scattered across the bottom.

Wordlessly, his tan hand broke the surface of the water, shuddering lightly as the cool liquid splashed up onto his forearm. Splashing around slightly, he scooped up several coins and stashed them into a pouch he carried at his side, careful not to let them rattle.

As he silently reached in for another load, a quiet chuckle alerted him to some else's presence, his dark eye flashing up immediately to stare at the person. She was fairly short, with shoulder length purple hair and vibrant green eyes. Guiltily slipping his hand from the water and wiping it on her pants, he sent a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin at the person, who narrowed her eyes.

"You realize that's going to charity, correct?" she reminded him with a frown. He shrugged, and when he didn't respond, she pulled out her phone and held her phone over the call button for a number that looked scarily close to the campus security line.

He raised his hands in a placating gesture, and she relaxed slightly.

"Look," he said, "I'm just a broke law student trying to afford instant ramen. Help me out here." Her face softened.

"I feel you. Well, perhaps just return the coins you stole, and I can give you a loan once we get back to campus. I'm Kinana." She held out her hand for a handshake, which he responded to.

"Call me Cobra. Should we go back to campus now?" Cobra started to empty the money into the fountain while Kinana supervised, and both of them turned to leave. The cop cars were probably a sign that they wouldn't be getting any sleep.

 **yey**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	203. Juvia and the Cyborg AU

**I need a break save me**

Juvia tugged her beanie over her head, her blue curls mussing under the gray hat. She lowered her brilliantly blue eyes to the ground to limit people's vision of the pixels spreading across the glassy surface. She rubbed her hands together, glaring at the sparks that emitted from them. Her shoes scuffed the pavement as she kicked back and forth, making horrible squeaking noises that caused others to stare disapprovingly at her.

She immediately ceased the action, instead reaching into her pocket and pulling out a cable with a plug at the end, the other end connected to a device. She raised the plug end to her ear and pushed it in with a satisfying click. Two turns caused the music to start to filter through the earplugs, and she relaxed into the repetitive pop song with a small smile.

The subway didn't take long to arrive, the metal tube swooping in around the curve and then stopping and opening the doors slowly. People filtered in and out of the cars, shoving past each other in a hurry to reach their destination. Juvia waited until most of the people were inside, before hesitantly stepping on herself.

Seating herself on a torn chair, she folded her legs and let her gaze sweep across the crowd. When her search yielded no results, she sighed. The guide said he was going to be here, so he should be sitting somewhere in this car. She looked again before turning to her left and almost leaping out of her seat.

There she was. Juvia immediately tapped behind her left ear twice and waited impatiently for the bars of familiar static to play. When they finally arrived, Juvia spoke in a voice so quiet she could barely hear herself.

"Target, spotted," she muttered. "Agent off." With that she closed the call and leaned back into her seat with a bored expression, lids lowered as she waited expectantly for the plan to unfold.

Surely enough, it hadn't been two minutes before the train car screeched to a halt in a dark tunnel, causing most people to stop and look around nervously.

"Everybody, the train will be started soon. Please stay seated. I repea-" The line was cut off by an electric shock that shook the train and caused a bout of frantic screaming. Her target looked fearful as well, hands trembling around the notebook on her lap.

Juvia surveyed the train one more time, and then tapped a button on the inside of her wrist.

 _Boom._

 _Boom._

 _Boom._

The bombs went off. Schrapnel flew everywhere, and passengers screamed and fliailed, flooding the door area in an attempt to escape. Juvia stood up with a frown on her face, slinging something over her shoulder and turning to the blonde next to her. She raised her hands placatingly, but Juvia shot off something at her that encased her in bubbles. Struggling against the circular prison, she shouted something that was muffled.

"Come with me," Juvia commanded, "Lucy Heartfilia."

 **ewwww**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	204. Kinabra and the Camp Counselor AU

**camp counselor AU because I was at camp**

 **Disclaimer: I call Chelia Chelia instead of Sherria**

The first thing Kinana saw when she opened her eyes was the slanted roof above her bunk. Her first thought was the fact that she didn't sleep there. Looking down over the railing of her bed, she remembered that the child below her had swapped beds with her when the girl had spotted a bug on the ceiling. Even after Kinana had cupped the creature in her hands and set it down outside the cabin doors, the girl hadn't been satisfied.

And so, Kinana was ceremoniously jarred out of her sleep-dazed state by slamming her head on the low ceiling as she raised her head. She shrieked in pain and started rubbing her head, biting her lip as she felt a bump start to rise. That awakened most of the kids from their slumber, and they let out a mix of groans and moans as they sat up and wormed out of their sleeping bags.

"C'mon, campers!" she cheered, a voice that truthfully didn't respect her emotions inside, "Up and at 'em!" A girl swung herself over the railing of the top bunk and hit the ground with an alarmingly loud thunk before diving at Kinana and throwing her arms around her waist.

"The boys were being loud last night again," she whined, pouting. The occupant of the bunk below her nodded while tying her long blue hair up into pigtails.

"Chelia, I'm sure it's fine," Kinana assured her.

"No! They were making crude jokes and everything," Chelia insisted. "Wendy, tell her!" The girl sitting on the bottom bunk nodded again.

"They are rather loud," she admitted. "Chelia, do you want me to do your hair too?" The pink-haired girl grinned widely and bounced back over to the mattress, throwing herself down with a huff and handing Wendy several hairties.

Kinana watched them with a small smile and took a bundle of clothes from her dark red suitcase before tucking it under her arm and going to the bathroom to change.

 **…**

When everyone in the cabin had changed, showered, did their hair, or whatever the girls did in the morning, Kinana led the gaggle of girls on a march to the dining hall accompanied with a cheerful song to brighten the already sunny day.

When she reached the large wooden building, she directed the kids to their chairs before going to the juice dispenser and pouring herself a glass. She didn't go back to her seat yet, though, instead hovering by the drink area and checking to make sure that no one drank from the soda machine instead of the juice machine.

Shooing away a few boys that scampered close to the soda machine clutching glasses, Kinana absent-mindedly got another glass of juice and sipped it while staring out of the window, looking at the branches scratching against the window panes. The familiar noise of a soda stream caused her head to whip back and frown disapprovingly.

"Erik?" she demanded. The maroon-haired counselor grinned mischeviously as he took a swig of the brightly-colored soda. "Put that away! You're setting a bad example for the kids!"

"Like I don't do this every morning, Kina," he said easily. She glared at him but he didn't seem fazed.

"By the way," she said, "Can you tell your boys to be quieter in their cabin? The walls are really thin."

"No can do," he said. "We're just having fun. Do you know how to do that?"

"I do!" Kinana spluttered. "Girls," she said, turning to the dining table, "Do we have fun?"

A cheer rose up from the table. Kinana smirked, while Erik rolled his eyes.

"How about the guys!" he yelled, getting a series of whoops as a response. However, while he was looking in the opposite direction, Kinana slipped the glass from his grip and promptly poured the contents out in the nearby sink. Giggling at his disgruntled expression, she turned to leave.

"You're on at activities today," he called after her as she sauntered to her seat at the end of the table.

"We'll win!"

 **camp was fun**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	205. RoWen and the Camp AU

**guys please help me give me some AU ideas**

 **im just continuing the camp AU with some ships**

Wendy sat at the edge of the pool, watching Chelia bat around the beach ball in a heated game of water polo. She kicked her legs lightly, letting light flecks of water rise up and then fall back into the water. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the trees were casting just the right amount of shade over the pool so that they could swim comfortably but not melt.

She honestly wished she could be out there right now… but she didn't want to intrude, so she decided to stay on the concrete edge of the pool.

Wendy watched people splash around, lost in thought, but then she jumped when something brushed her leg.

Returning from her shock, she turned crimson with embarrassment when she realized it was just a stray pool noodle drifting astray. She took the foam between her hands and started wringing it with a thoughtful expression. She didn't realize someone had floundered over to her, stumbling against the water pressure.

"Hey," Romeo asked, "Can I have that pool noodle?" Wendy turned red for a different reason, but nodded and handed over the orange foam tube. "Thanks- wait, are you okay?" Wendy fumbled with her words, pressing her hands against her cheeks and internally fretting over the warmth she felt radiating off them.

"O-of course! Do I look strange?" she said. Romeo turned slightly red as well, shaking his head violently.

"Oh, no, no, you look great," he assured her. "I mean fine! Not that you don't look great, of course, you look more than grea-" He trailed off his rambling when she realized her head was buried in her hands and she was quivering uncontrollably. "Are you alright?"

She waved her hand in his general direction before trying to speak, but her words were disrupted by bouts of laughter that shook her body.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said once her laughter subsided. "That was rather funny, though. I'm sorry for laughing." Romeo blinked twice before laughing slightly himself.

"It's okay. Do you want to go play water polo or something, in all honesty? Doesn't it get kind of boring out here?"

"It's not that bad out here… Anyways, if I joined water polo, there'd be an uneven amount of people playing. It's better for me to stay here, I think."

"It'll be even if I play," Romeo offered. When she didn't respond, he stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes in what was meant to be a puppy-dog-eyes face but it ended up looking utterly ridiculous. "Please?"

Wendy grinned, relaxing and slipping into the water.

"Maybe one match…"

 **that was a lot of chapters written today**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	206. Kinabra and the Camp Counselor AU Part 2

**Conventions are epic**

Kinana perched herself on one of the benches edging the campfire shivering under the light sprinkle of rain dusting her skin despite the blazing fire before her. Most of the kids had their raincoats draped over their heads like a cape and were roasting marshmallows until the fluffy white sweets went up in flames before sandiching them between graham crackers and chocolate.

She reached an arm out and dragged the s'mores bin closer, huddling against the plastic bin for a warmth that seemed impossible to get from something so chilled. Resigned, she rubbed her hands against her pale arms to create the slightest bit of heat.

"Hey," Erik greeted nonchalantly as he slid onto the bench next to her, bundled in a thick gray blanket that Kinana was extremely envious of in this weather.

"Hi."

"Hey, Cobra!" Romeo called from the side of the fire, "Can you toss me some marshmallows?"

"Get them yourself next time, ya brat," Erik complained even as he launched the puffy treats in the black-haired boy's direction.

"Cobra?" Kinana asked, snickering. Erik looked off to the side, refusing to answer. "Oh," she said teasingly, "Is that what you're making them call you now? What for?"

"Shaddup," he muttered, to which she responded with a wide grin.

"No thanks," she said cheerfully as she reached out and grasped a corner of his blanket, unwinding it from him and wrapping the loose side around herself. Erik groaned but fixed the blanket so it could wrap around the both of the comfortably.

"Hmm," Kinana hummed, "I needed this."

"Get your own blanket next time," was all he said, his cheeks slightly red. Just then, one of the boys from Erik's cabin bounded over with the intent of grabbing a few s'mores stuff, but the child halted in his tracks.

"Hey!" he yelped, "Stop snuggling and give me marshmallows!" Erik immediately untangled himself from the grip of the blanket, face now more red. He dug his hand into the s'mores bin and took out a handful of marshmallows, and then started to chase the kid around the campfire pelting him with marshmallows, yelling: "I'll put _you_ in the fireplace!"

Kinana merely laughed and gave herself the abandoned side of the blanket as well.

 **haha the document for ADAD is officially 100000 words… actually it should have been more but I wrote a lot of drabbles on my phone so I don't know**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	207. Mirajane and the Shipper's Dilemma

**Alright so I started playing Mystic Messenger but then had to delete it because it keeps crashing my phone im sad**

Mirajane was leaning on her arms behind the counter, a bored expression on her face as she surveyed the different people around the guild. Kinana walked up next to her, balancing a tray of empty mugs on her left hand and tapped her shoulder ever so lightly, causing the white-haired barmaid to jump and blink her blue eyes rapidly.

"Oh, hello, Kinana," she mumbled, voice low as she still marveled at the people in the guild hall.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the younger woman wondered with a teasing smile.

"Do they think we're idiots?" Mirajane said bluntly, pressing her cheeks into her hands and glaring at the various groups of people hanging around guild hall. Kinana shrugged and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

"They keep telling us they're not together, like it's not blatantly obvious. It's like they think we're idiots or something!" she ranted. Kinana nodded absentmindedly, running a sopping rag over the rim of the mug she was cleaning now. "I mean, look at them!" Kinana's green eyes scanned the room, gazing at the pairs of people who were having conversations at distances much too close for friendship, who were "slyly" holding hands under the table, or who were downright exchanging kisses. The barmaid sweatdropped and nodded.

"I see what you mean." Unexpectedly, Mirajane whipped around and grasped Kinana by the shoulders, her gaze boring deep into Kinana's.

"Kinana," she said solemnly, "If something happens and I'm not around to hear it, swear to tell me, alright?" Kinana raised her hands and wormed away slightly, nodding warily. "Good. Also, please yell 'I told you so!'." Kinana nodded again, causing the corners of her mouth to turn down.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm!"

"Name a ship!"

"Uh… Elfgreen?" Kinana said, floundering for words. Mirajane immediately relaxed and loosened her grip on Kinana's shoulders, reaching out and patting Kinana's cheek.

"We'll make a matchmaker out of you yet."

 **im sorry guys im tired**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	208. Carla and the First Transformation

**HAPPY EASTER!**

Carla crossed her legs, or stumps, preferably. They were so terribly short. Her tail curled around her waist, the pink bow crumpling as she pressed it against her dress. she closed her eyes once again in utter concentration. Her small nose wrinkled, and she scrunched up, shoulders tensing.

Wendy sat across from her, eyes soft and a patient smile on her face. The young girl had her hands folded on her lap as she observed the Exceed. However, the kind expression on the girl's face only spurred Carla on harder. She didn't notice when her wings flashed into appearance and curled around her.

Finally relaxing, Carla's brown eyes blinked open, her wings disappeared and her tail uncurled. She huffed and Wendy reached over and stroked her soft white fur encouragingly.

"It's okay, Carla, you'll get it eventually! Here," she said as she slid a saucer of mackerel over to the white Exceed who grasped for one and nibbled a little bit before waving her paw for some water. After she had taken a sip, she closed her eyes and tried again. The same tenseness washed over her as she concentrated once again. Wendy waited with anticipation, legs swinging as they barely hit the ground.

Carla opened her eyes again, but this time it wasn't the slow disappointment, rather the wide flash of shock before a flash of light overcame the room. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut until the blindness was passed.

"Carla!" she cheered, "You did it!" In place of her Exceed, a girl about her age sat on the table, wearing a jacket with a tie and a skirt. The newly-changed girl surveyed her own outfit and tweaked the cat ears still perked up on her head.

"Good heavens," Carla said disbelievingly. "I can't believe it. Interestingly enough, though, I seem to have retained some Exceed features." Her tail twitched in response. Wendy reached over and clasped Carla's pale hands in hers.

"Ooh! Lamia Scale is going to flip when they see you," she cheered, oblivious to Carla's squirming.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly, "Just keep me away from that mangy dog-lover, _please_." Wendy's grin widened, as she led Carla out of their shared room and down the stairs. Before Carla entered the main room, she tucked a loose strand of her white waves into the cat-shaped clip that held back her bangs self-consciously.

"Hey, Carla," Wendy murmured, "I'm proud of you."

 **I don't know**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	209. NaLu and the Fairy Tale Prince

Lucy had always dreamed of a fairy tale prince. She dreamed of one that would treat her like an absolute princess, taking her with him on his white stallion and riding into the sunset with her. She dreamed about a prince lavishing gifts on her, flowers, chocolates, a prince that took her on romantic dates at nice restaurants or otherwise.

Yet, she found someone different. She found someone who led her on adventures with reckless abandon, facing challenges with a dangerous grin on his face. She found someone who wasn't so good at giving expected gifts, was admittedly bad at stereotypical romantic dates, and so forth. Lucy loved him anyway.

So he didn't give her diamond rings or jeweled pendants, or give her a dozen neatly organized roses. Maybe he didn't take her out for expensive meals. That didn't change a thing. He gave her gifts, promises, dreams in her own way, filling her with the joy of being in love. Dates were cheap but the most fun Lucy could ever have.

They faced so many difficulties in their lives, but they faced them together, hand in hand as they defended their guild, their world. They stayed together like a family, changing the lives of the people around them.

And so they stood, hand in hand under the rainbow sakura tree, gazes held in a stare that bound them for eternity. Vows were uttered, short and sweet, and golden rings were exchanged. Lucy gazed at him lovingly for a second more before hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long kiss.

"I love you, Natsu," she said as she pulled back and pressed her forehead against his.

Maybe she never found her fairy tale prince.

She did find her Fairy Tail prince, though, and he was so much better.

 **FLUFF FLUFF**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	210. Miraxus and the Assassination Attempt

**Prompts from frenchkey on tumblr!**

 **Assassin AUs!**

 **Prompt: 'My apologies, upon closer inspection it turns out that you are not the person I was hired to kill.' AU**

Laxus stared at his phone, letting his eyes glaze over as he gazed at the endless rows of numbers. His grip loosened on the white cup filled to the brim with pure black coffee causing the bitter liquid to slosh all over the table. Grumbling sourly, he pulled several napkins from the dispenser on the side of the table and started to wipe up the liquid.

He cursed slightly when he realized that some had gotten down on the floor as well. He bent over, careful not to crinkle the fine black suit he had on as we wiped the marble floor clean. Just then, a bang was heard, and something whizzed behind him and he heard the sound of ceramic shattering. Another bang, and the table he was under shattered.

Grunting in pain, he gingerly reached up to brush away several of the glass shards decorating his blond spikes and cringed when red streaks swiped across his hands. Probably not the best idea. Slowly getting back up, he surveyed the coffee shop with wide eyes, taking in the shattered glasses and mugs decorating the counter, and the glass table that he had been dining at broken into hundreds of tiny, tiny, shards that looked horrifyingly dangerous. He immediately shrunk back from the disaster and raised his vision to glare at the attacker.

The person perched on the rafters above leveled their gun at him before stiffening, and Laxus could see a flash of blue as their eyes widened. Immediately, they tucked their gun into their waistband and swung down to the floor of the coffee shop. They held out their hand and with a cold smile, held out their hand.

"My apologies, upon closer inspection it turns out that you are not the person I was hired to kill."

"You think?"

 **Im too tired to finish this sorry y'all**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	211. GaLe and the Frozen Yogurt

"Don't you ever have class?" Levy asked, swinging herself over the bike rack and perching herself on the metal rod. Gajeel shrugged and leaned on the tree next to it, staring out at the wide campus filled with towering buildings and beautifully green trees. He looked unabashed, turning back to her with a sly grin that Levy extremely distrusted.

"Some days," he said slowly. Levy didn't believe him, but didn't speak as she watched hiim wordlessly. When neither of them had said anything for a minute or so, Gajeel abruptly coughed and stood up, stretching his arms up abovve his head.

"Say, Shrimp, wanna go get some frozen yogurt?" he asked. Levy's hazel eyes twinkled and she perked up immediately before a thought hit her and she slumped back down into her original position.

"I'd like to… but the stuff there is really expensive, isn't it?"

"Two words, Shrimp," Gajeel said, pulling something out of his pocket and pinching it between his index and middle finger, "Meal card."

"You have one?" Levy asked disbelievingly. "That's, like, the golden ticket of Magnolia College!" Gajeel showed her the plastic card with his picture and name on it, complete with a barcode decorating the bottom corner. "Wow…"

"So, whaddya say to the frozen yogurt?"

"Yeah!" she said, scrambling down from the bike rack and adjusting the grip of her backpack. "Here, let me switch some stuff out in my backpack and I'll meet you there in 15!"

 **…**

Levy and Gajeel waited in line impatiently, clutching their yogurt cups tightly as they waited for the people in front of them to get their sweet treats. Levy spotted a tray of sample cups on the counter though, and darted out of line for a second to snag two. She weaved in and out of the line until she got to the flavor she wanted and promptly filled both cups up to the brim with the yogurt and then went back to Gajeel.

"Here," she said, handing him one of the sample cups and licking up the contents, humming contentedly. Gajeel surveyed the cup top to bottom before tentatively licking up a stray bit on the rim. His eyes widened and he started eating up the rest rapidly. Levy giggled.

"Slow down," she commanded. "You want the actual yogurt, right?"

"Maybe."

 **…**

When they had finally gotten their dessert, they sat at one of the tables next to the window and made quiet conversation while enjoying the yogurt.

"So…" Levy said, "What classes _are_ you taking? You know, you never mentioned." Gajeel immediately stiffened, backing away with his spoon still clenched between his teeth.

"I have to go!" he said quickly. "I-I have to go bathe my- er- bathe my DOG!" He bolted out of there like greased lightning.

"You don't have a dog!" Levy yelled after him as she watched him dash across campus. Resigned to the fact that he was probably gone, she reached across the table and dug her spoon into his frozen yogurt as well. Might as well.

 **geez**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	212. Juvia and the Strange Practice

**is this a ship? sure if you want it to be I guess**

 **"** **You're sleeping in the practice room I usually use at this time" AU by saltycasstan on tumblr!**

A calm smile was on Juvia's face as she heard the faintest bits of melodies and harmonies coming from behind the closed doors of the many practice rooms. Other than that, of course, it was rather silent in the hallways. It was at least quiet enough that Juvia could hear the clacking of her shiny black shoes hitting the tiles.

Nearing the end of the long corridor, she stopped and turned to the right, looking straight at the door two rooms from the end of the hall where there was a large wall of lockers made for storing instruments. She rested her hand on the doorknob before turning away and heading to the wall.

"Almost forgot," she muttered under her breath. Walking over to the edge, she looped her arm around a ladder attached to the shelves and slid it towards the center. When it stopped, she placed one hand on the side of the ladder to steady herself before clambering up until she could almost reach the ceiling. There, her gaze skimmed the rows of black cases in caged cubbies until she found the one labeled _Juvia Lockser_. Her fingers nimbly detached the lock and she grabbed her clarinet.

After climbing back down and sliding the ladder back to the side, Juvia returned to her usual practice room where she opened the door and gently set down her case on the odd couch on one side of the room. She never understood why it was placed there, but even so, she was rather fond of the ratty old couch with gingham print. Taking out a sheet of paper from her folder, she set it on the music stand and then pulled out a device which she clicked twice and then left it on the music stand.

Now she flicked the two latches holding her case shut and then pried it open, revealing the separated parts of the clarinet which she assembled with ease. Finally prepared, she stood before her music stand and started to tune.

A solid A. Good. Her fingers flew across the different keys as she rapidly played a scale that easily flowed into the next song that she had been assigned to practice. The new song was lively and filled with loud bursts of song that she had trouble capturing at the moment.

When she got to the next crescendo in her song, a groggy groan came up from behind the couch and then a bang and a curse. Juvia jumped, her azure braids flying up as she stared warily at the empty space… until someone emerged from behind the couch. A mess of pink hair…

"Natsu!" Juvia said, eyes narrowed, "Where were you? The whole percussion section was looking for you earlier!" Natsu finally blinked awake before looking around and becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Gray…" he growled. "Oh, hey, Juvia. Sorry 'bout that… I'm just going to go now." With that, he sped out of the room, leaving Juvia to watch him go with a shocked expression.

"Well then…" she said, turning back to her music. "I'll leave him to it."

 **is this a ship or brotp**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	213. Cana and the Mochi Shop

The hot sun beat down on her bare skin, causing her dark bangs to become plastered to her forehead with sweat and her vision to become slightly blurred. Tripping over her own sandal-wearing feet, she stumbled up to a food stall that was cheerily announcing the sweet treat that was mochi. Her mouth watered as she stared up at the colorful sign, but she shook her head rapidly to eliminate the fantasy.

"Not now," she urged herself, "Just get a cup of water and then go." She walked up to the counter which she was a little too short to reach, and so she scrabbled for a grip on the counter while pushing herself up with her feet.

"Excuse me!" she yelped, waving a hand in the air while the other one trembled with the exertion of holding herself up. The worker with the black beard eventually noticed her and came over to her with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello, kid," he greeted. If he was surprised a little kid was here by herself, he didn't show it. Cana was grateful for that. Instead, he leaned down on the counter so that he could see her better. "What can I get you?"

"How much is a glass of water?" Cana asked timidly, cheeks flushed both from the heat and from outright embarrassment.

"No cost."

"Then... could I have some water, please?" Her hands were trembling and she fidgeted with her ponytail. The man's grin widened and he leaned back up and filled a large paper cup with water from the nearby spout.

"Here ya go, kid," he said, sliding the water across the counter to the place where she was pulling back a bar seat to sit. She gripped the cup between her two hands and savored the cool liquid, sipping it slowly.

The mochi stand worker finished serving another customer before turning back to her.

"So," he said, "where ya headed?" While he said that, he handed her a paper-wrapped bundle that felt light and she was sure it was filled with the sweet treat that she had so been craving earlier.

"Fairy Tail..."

He let out a low whistle. "You've got guts, kid. Well, good luck!" He waved her off with a smile.

Cana never forgot that man.

(12 years later, the man received a strange amount of jewel at his doorstep.)

 **IM SORRY**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	214. NaLu and the Romantic Gesture

**I've got a new idea for a hamilton fanfic and in turn planning out the entirety of it and in turn almost forgot to write todays drabble**

Lucy was curling up on her cushioned bed, snuggling into the sweet, sweet embrace of sleep, when tapping was heard on her window. There shouldn't be tapping, though, realizing she was on the second floor. This thought caused her to jolt out of bed and pry apart her pink cushions, her brown eyes squinting against the darkness that was the night.

Another tapping on her window, even though no one was there. Things started to freak her out now. Warily, she undid the latch with trembling hands and then pushed open the window just as something flew towards her face and hit her on the forehead. A stinging pain emitted from the spot she had been hit, and her hand flew to her forehead with a small 'Ow!'. Looking around, she found the offender, a small pebble.

Her mind whirred as she connected the dots. She'd read a lot of romantic novels, she had a vague sense of what this would be. Throwing pebbles was a classic trope that she adored, usually, but now that she considered it, it was rather bothersome when she was trying to sleep. Not only that, she had an idea of who would be pulling a stunt like this. With a sense of dread, she stuck her head out of the window and glared down at the mage with a mess of pink hair.

"Luce!" Natsu called up at her, waving his hand violently, "Hello!"

"Natsu… it's midnight, and I'm dead tired. Why are you here?" she asked, trying to be polite but in essential failing.

"Yeaaaah, Natsu," Happy whined, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "I get that you liiiiiike her, but can't we do this sometime else?"

"No!" Natsu's whisper carried through the night, proving that he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was. "Mira said that this was the proper romantic thing to do!" Lucy rolled her eyes, vowing to have a talk with the white-haired barmaid when she came into the guild the next morning.

"Look, Natsu," she said, "I appreciate the gesture, but can you let me sleep, tonight, please?" Natsu pouted, but sheepishly dropped the pebbles he was carryiing all over the ground and nodded. Lucy smiled down at him before unceremoniously slamming her window shut.

Perhaps Natsu's grand romantic gesture didn't go as planned… but that didn't stop him from having Happy send up the hastily scrawled note that he had penned earlier. Now to find more ideas for Lucy…

 **That was fast writing but yeah**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	215. NaLu and the Future Chapter

**I'm relistening to the first Fairy Tail opening, and now I'm dying of nostalgia. (It's been less than a year, geez!)**

 **guys I forgot to finish I'm sorry have a double chapter today**

Lucy sat with Natsu on a hill that overlooked all of Magnolia,resting her head on his shoulder and perching young Nashi on her lap. Natsu followed her gaze to where the towering guild hall stood and smiled slightly, curling her blonde hair around his fingers.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Lucy's voice broke the silence causing Natsu to look up at her in surprise.

"Yeah," he agreed slowly, "I guess it is." Nashi gurgled in agreement and waved her arms out. Natsu grinned at the baby and ever so slowly lifted her off her mother's lap and set her down on his.

"I mean, look," she said, "There's Hargeon Train Station. We met there, didn't we?" Natsu nodded and she kept talking. "Over there's the harbor you blew up later that day… and around in that direction is Galuna Island!"

"Man," Natsu interjected, "Lyon was weeeird back then." Lucy smiled patiently and kept looking.

"That's where Phantom Lord used to be… remember when this whole town got converted into a giant battle game?"

"I kicked butt at that."

"We did so much in this little town…" Lucy said, "I wonder what would have happened had we never met?" Many images flashed through Natsu's head, a life without Lucy.

A life without meeting new people brought into the guild by her, Juvia, Gajeel… a life without knowing Loke was a Celestial Spirit, the ginger probably would have just died silently without anyone knowing. Natsu shuddered at the thought. If he really thought about it, the world probably would be really dangerous without them. He looked over to her, and realized her eyes were watering and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She must be thinking the same.

"Hey," he said, causing her to look over. He brought her hand, clasped in his, to his lips and kissed it gently, a gesture that caused her to giggle. "We're here now, aren't we? We've got this whole future ahead of us."

"Together?"

"Together."

 **I'm sorry**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	216. Kinabra and the Battle Sacrifices

**Sad sad sad**

"Do it," Cobra said, slumping against the wall. His eyes was twinkling in a manner that seemed malicious, but there was a remorseful tone buried deep beneath. Kinana shuddered and stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks unrestrained.

"Please, Kinana," he pleaded, "Do it. They've got everything of me now, just destroy it!" For now, Kinana was holding a fragile vial of smoky essence, a blend of colors that could only be connected to the man laying on the floor in front of her. Her hands wrapped around it, threatening to shatter it, but she couldn't

The vial slipped from her hands and she fell to the ground, hands over her face as she shook.

"I can't," she sobbed. Cobra felt a pain of his own rack his body as he fell to the ground. The magic was too strong. He could feel it coursing through his brains, filling his body with the desire to kill, mangle, _destroy_. They were going to use him, he knew, they were going to force him as a mindless puppet designed to do their dirty work. He was going to take the lives of so many that he didn't want to. He could imagine it now.

First to fall would be _her,_ then the members of Crime Sorciére, the ones who trusted him. Maybe he would pretend to be normal, blend in and fight with them for a bit before backstabbing them one by one. Bossman or Meredy would probably be the last to go, putting up a wonderful fight before finally laying down to rest.

From there he would travel through the different battles, killing with no control yet with awareness that he didn't want, couldn't bear. He'd have to go down eventually, though. He wasn't invincible, far from it. In fact, it was hard to believe that something so small could contain his life force…

…yet there it was, laying on the ground spattered with mud and tears next to a weeping Kinana.

"Kinana, please!" he begged, "Do it. I don't want to hurt you!" Kinana trembled, not responding. "Kinana, do you want them to die? Your friends, your family, whoever else out there that you care about, that cares about _you_ , do you want them all gone?" He'd never admit it by now, but he was crying, the tears matching Kinana's.

" _Do it…"_

The next few seconds felt surreal. Through his tears, he saw Kinana nodding and then picking up the vial one more time, meeting his gaze with despair-filled eyes, then closing her eyes and letting her form morph into the one with purple scales and slit pupils.

"I never said it," she said as she started to tighten her grip around the glass.

A strangling sensation swept through his body.

"I wish I had so much more time to," she wept, quivering as a crack was heard. A web of cracks now splintered across the surface.

He felt broken all over.

"I love you," she mouthed.

He smiled weakly as he started to dissipate into the wind that breezed through the empty battle ground, so calm and cooling, unfitting for this situation.

She never heard his last words.

" _I love you too, Kinana."_

 **no I'm making myself so emotional**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	217. Mavis and the Battle Strategy

**just some character practice**

Bending over her desk in the middle of the night, Mavis adjusted the arms and legs of the models until they were positioned just perfectly. This would have worked so much better in bright daylight, but of course those hours were long gone.

The young general had dark circles under her eyes and her jade green eyes were hazed with sleep, but still she kept at it. The cup of tea pinned down the corner of the map had kept her going for long enough. Everything was going to be designed to perfection. The tiny figurines were immaculate, painted perfectly without a chip in the finish. There she was, all fluffy blonde hair and stained pink dress, leading the charge. Towards the east river was Yuri and to the west was Precht. Warrod was at the back of the camp, protecting the fortress from outside attacks. She smiled and patted the top of the man's figurine, which she had proudly placed moss on to represent hair.

Next were the ships. Many of them were aligned on the rivers, designated between supply ships (a dark red) and battle ships (a stunning shade of blue). Mavis nudged them along and traced paths along with her finger while simultaneously scribbling down the notes on another sheet that was already crammed with her small handwriting.

Even after she had taken the notes she took a small pencil tucked behind her ear and traced the paths she planned everyone would take. There would be bushes, she knew, mapping out those as well, trees and trenches to hide behind and in, so she drew those out as well. By now the map was a mess of graphite that probably only she could understand and she wished that she had brought her colored pencils to color code the paths. No matter. For now she would have to make do.

Another sip of tea which had already gone cold. By now she was making the final progress, predicting the enemy. If her calculations were correct, they would have open spots over there, there, and right there. She decided on one of them and directed several of her figurines over there.

A figure leaned on the doorframe now, their lanky shadow spreading across the light from the doorway.

"Go to sleep," Yuri Dreyar commanded, rolling his eyes, "Look, Mavis, you're a great general and all, but no one's going to lead us to war if you're snoozing on battle day. You haven't slept in how long, six days?" Mavis glared at him, her jade green eyes steely with determination.

"I'm not done yet," she hissed, "and you can't stop me." Yuri laughed, stretching his arms out and then tucking them into his pockets and strolling over to where the girl sat. He easily picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, grabbing her shins so that she didn't fall off, what with all her struggling and kicking.

"See, the good thing about me being so big, whoops mind your head of the door there," and you're so light, means I can carry you out with force, and- Ah, ah, ah," he said, catching her wrist as she raised it above her head, "No magic for you, general. Save your strength. She pouted and kicked him in the chest a few times but otherwise said nothing as he went into her room and unceremoniously dumped her on the cot.

"Don't try to leave," he said to her as he walked out of the room. "Good night, general!"

 **this isn't a ship just some good ol' brotp (i mean it's open to whatever you want but I'm not having it as a ship)**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	218. Mavis and the Battle Strategy Part 2

**I wish I could have more inspiration**

Mavis curled her fingers around the edge of the paper that was covered with her notes from last night, then tucked it away in her pocket and raised her hands in a manner as if to frame the landscape with her fingers. Slowly she turned to look around and survey the battlefield, jade green eyes squinted against the sun.

Precht and Yuri stood behind her, hands by their side expectantly, fingertips glittering with the faintest tips of magic. They were alert and waiting fo her signal. However, they knew Mavis was unpredictable so they knew that waiting for a signal was rather pointless. The platinum-haired general always seemed quick on her feet.

Even now, the girl wasn't even dressed for war, rather wearing a loose pink dress with a pattern of blue and white diamonds that went down to her ankles. Warrod had fussed over her earlier, warning her that the dress would be disadvantageous in battle, but the girl had laughed and went off to the battle in it anyways, even without tying up her equally long hair. Now she stood on the ledge high above the battle grounds, hand now moving to shield herself from the harsh light of the morning sun, and she was getting the slightest bit nervous.

There were so many things that could go wrong, of course, but Mavis had attempted to plan for every possible situation. Run out of magic power? Mavis had a set of reserve potions that were good for this situation. Run out of food supply? Mavis had had Worrd plant extra trees around this area with his magic two weeks in advance. Someone get injured? She had arranged for energy from her body to be transferred to theirs.

Everything was ready. She could see the enemy forces riding up from the horizon, and she knew it was time. Raising an arm, she felt her gaze harden and she sent one, two, three shots of golden magic into the air.

"It's time."

 **My bad**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	219. Sorano and the True Angel

**why am I still writing this**

Sorano used to be such a sweet child. An innocent one, full of dreams and hopes of a future so bright. She defended her adorable little sister with a charming smile and then led Yukino back home with a wide smile, skipping as she did. She was a true representation of an angel.

Then, destruction reigned through their cozy little town, burning the peace down to the ground. Everything had gone disastrously. Her parents were killed in front of her very eyes, and then it was just her and her sister, trembling and terrified while crouching behind a bush in the back garden of her house. Sorano had gauged the distance between their attackers and the place that she knew to be safe, she knew that the both of them couldn't get out of there safely.

She had gripped her sister's shoulders and whispered a quiet goodbye with instructions with tears rolling down her face, and then being forceful with her only once in her lifetime. Shoving her sister out towards the safe area, she stepped out into the path of the attackers, letting herself be chained and hauled off to the cart with one final gaze tossed over her shoulder.

From there, she only got worse. Forced to work in an unsafe enviroment as a slave, she became slumped after hauling rocks for so many days, and had scars decorating her pale skin. How could she be an angel when she was so down to earth? She restrained her anger and sorrow only for this. Her only comfort and link to sanity was her companions locked in the tower with her as well. Until one day, she and them were taken away. A tall man with white hair had taken them away to train and learn how to destroy, as it seemed.

Whatever hesitation Sorano might have held about being an angel diminished once so-called "Brain" promised her her deepest desire would come true. Sorano would truly become an angel. Any doubt she previously had was dashed to pieces. Now she was able to soar.

Newly dubbed "Angel", Sorano set out to fight for her team and her team only, the Oracion Séis. Many innocent lives fell at their hands, but Sorano never stopped to think about it. When they were countered by an alliance formed by light guilds, she immediately attempted to strike them down but ultimately failed. As she lay in the river after being defeated by the blonde Heartfilia girl, stripped of her keys and power, the weight of everything she had done suddenly hit her.

Everything she'd done to become an angel, steal, lie, murder… now it seemed like everything she did in an attempt to get closer to her dream, she fell further and further away. Raising her hand to block the sun out of her bleary vision, she surveyed her slightly feathered glove and choked back a sob.

 _What an angel…_ she scoffed.

 _What an angel._

 **sorano deep stuff**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	220. Jerza and the Bodyguard AU

**bodyguard AU because I can**

Erza clutched her sword by her side, trailing after her blue-haired master with a stern gaze on her face. Jellal raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. He slowed his pace for Erza to match his pace, but the bodyguard did not agree and instead slowed, drawing back even further.

"Come on," Jellal said, smiling gently and outstretching his hand, "You don't have to walk behind me. You're my equal, remember? We talked about this." Erza looked tempted, but shook her head.

"No, your Highness. _You_ are royalty. I am a mere servant," she said, not releasing her grip on the sword. "My goal is to protect you, whatever it takes. In that vein, are you sure it's safe to be out here? There's a lot of people in this world who want to-"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said dismissively, "It's only a short walk. I need some city air, you know?"

"Pollution and carbon dioxide?" Erza drawled sarcastically. Jellal laughed loudly, which drew attention from several people, who eyed them strangely before realizing who it was. Erza's gaze flitted around and she frowned, hurrying forward and pushing Jellal forward as well.

Pity she didn't see the shadow.

 **sldfjasdlfjslkf**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	221. Edo-Gruvia and the Circus AU

**Edo-Gruvia anyone? Yeah ok Circus AUs too**

Lucy paged through the list that she clutched in her chalk-dusted hands, a stern frown on her face. As the stage manager, she was in charge of designating everyone's parts for the next performance.

"Alright everyone, you should know what part you have by now, right?" Everyone nodded, bouncing on their heels, rearing to go and practice their parts. "Hm… that should be it," Lucy said, until she turned a page. "Ah! Almost forgot! We got an duo trap this time!" Minor clapping of approval drifted through the crowd, and Lucy lowered the packet and scanned the group.

"We need two people who already know how to do trapeze," she said. "How about… Juvia! You can do it, right?" The blue-haired trapeze artist scoffed and tossed her curls over her shoulder.

"Of course," she drawled.

"Great. Now… let's have… Gray, you do it." The over-dressed man stumbled forward, pointing to himself disbelievingly, causing Lucy to roll her eyes and nod in confirmation. Gray whooped and dived at Juvia, hugging her and causing her to almost stumble over. She glared at him and shoved him off her, fixing her blue leotard which got slightly mussed in the hug.

"That's it, right?" Lucy said, folding her packet back into position and tucking it under her arm. "I'll send you a link for the video later, Juvia and Gray, just get warmed up first, okay?" The pair, one bored and one excited beyond compare, nodded and headed over to the area where they were supposed to practice.

 **…**

"I have to do this?!" Juvia demanded, clutching her phone in shock and staring daggers across the room to where the blonde was furiously scribbling notes on a clipboard balanced on her knee. Gray, who was peering over her shoulder at the time, was oddly quiet and flushed in the face. Even Juvia was a little red herself, though that may just have been the frustration.

"Juvia-chan," Gray said slowly, resting a hand on her arm lightly, "You don't have to do it with me if you're not comfortable, okay? I'll tell Lucy-san myself." Juvia scoffed and shut off her phone, sliding it across the floor to where her bag rested.

"I can do it," she muttered. "Still, let's get this over with pretty fast, capiche?" Gray eagerly nodded and shed a few layers, leaving him in only a white t-shirt and tight black pants. Juvia strolled over to where several thick mats were propped up against the wall, gripping the edge of one and signaling Gray to come over and help her. The black-haired man scurried over and grabbed the other end. Together, they dragged them to the center of the practice area and set it down with a huff.

"Let's have a runthrough once, shall we?" Juvia said. Gray nodded and both of them walked to the side, where Juvia started up the music and the two of them started to move.

Juvia's face reddened as her arms reached out to loop them around Gray's neck, who was keeping a surprisingly professional face for this situation as his hands wrapped around her waist and dipped her back slowly, until her hair skimmed the ground before raising her back up again. Slow steps followed until Gray broke away to go to the bar hanging from the ceiling which he easily grabbed and lifted himself over.

Flipping on the bar a few times, he then hung by his legs and beckoned for Juvia to join him. The woman hesitated for a second before taking a running leap and gripping his hands in hers and joining him.

A leap of faith, she considered it.

 **i need to write a part two but im busy doodling**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	222. Kinabra and the Laundry Dilemma

Cobra never really learned simple household chores. With a secluded childhood as he ha d, he really didn't get too many opportunites. Actually, he didn't think he'd ever really been free until he graduated from college after two years ago. Now he was a successful business man with a healthy growing enviroment in which he learned so much.

One of his favorite teachers was his co-worker, Kinana. The peculiar purple-haired girl without a last name was perhaps his best friend. She insisted that she had known him as a child, but promised that she looked quite different back then, with a different name. Cobra, not remembering her, told her so, and in response to her disappointed face, promised her that they could become good friends again.

There had been a quiet friendship at first, greetings uttered at the coffee machine early in the light of day, and minor chatting by the water cooler as the office slowly shut down. Not much of importance passed between them until Cobra finally admitted he'd never learned how to properly do a load of laundry.

"I had someone else do it as a child…" he mumbled under her disbelieving gaze. That wasn't a lie. Macbeth did the laundry for the group, like everyone in their club did their own chores. Cobra himself was now exceptionally good at dusting with one of Angel's old feathery dresses… but that was a story for another day.

"Now I just go to the laundromats and pay someone to do my clothes, mostly," he finished. Kinana gaped at him, taking a sip from her water cup without breaking eye contact. It was almost pure silence by then, most of the workers had bumbled home with their briefcases stuffed to the brim with important documents, and only now did Cobra feel the weight of it.

He squirmed awkwardly, mouth trying to form words but failing essentially. He honestly didn't want to disappoint her, or want her to think him foolish, so he just spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you think you could teach me?" Her shocked expression only got more shocked, causing him to deflate almost immediately. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine, you don't have to-"

"No!" she interrupted, then blushed and lowered her voice. "I mean, yeah, I can teach you. Do you want to do it today? It's only five right now, we can finish this lesson by seven, if you don't have plans today, of course." She was rambling now, he realized. A habit of hers when she got nervous, but he relaxed at the embarrassed flush coating her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm free today," he said.

 **…**

Ten minutes later they were back at Cobra's apartment, a room on the third floor of an imposing stone building with windows that mostly had curtains covering them. Cobra first turned one of his keys in the lock of the apartment building, letting them both in, then led Kinana upstairs and let her in to his apartment.

When she walked in, he thanked the heavens that he had remembered to clean the night before, leaving the apartment spotless.

"Nice apartment," she commented, slipping off her coat and draping it over a chair, before realizing what she'd done and reaching out to take it back into her arms.

"It's fine," Cobra said as he entered the apartment and locked it behind him. "Alright, so where do I start?" Kinana spun in a circle, observing the apartment.

"Do you have a laundry room at least?" she said. Cobra scoffed good-naturedly and led her to one of the closets tucked away in the back hallway and pried it open to reveal a sleek white washing machine and dryer set. Kinana peered at all angles at the machines, dragging a finger across the top and frowning when her finger came off coated with a thick layer of dust. "Alright, good washing machine, good dryer… hmm, no detergent though, or dryer sheets. I forgot about those… Well, maybe your neighbor has some. Let me back in later!" she said as she darted out of the room, leaving Cobra more than a little confused.

When she returned, she clutched an orange box and a blue bottle in her hands and wore a big smile on her face.

"Levy may or may not call you for a favor in a few days. After all, you know Gajeel right?" Before Cobra could ask her just what she'd done, Kinana pushed past him gently and placed the two things on his shelf with slight amounts of difficulty. Cobra hovered around awkwardly, to say the least. As she busied herself figuring out the settings of the washing machine, he decided it would be a good time to drag over the laundry bag he had resting in a corner of his bedroom.

"Is that your laundry?" Kinana asked as he hauled it into the room with minor effort.

"I guess? I hope, actually bu-" Kinana laughed and took the bag from him. Opening the drawstring bag, she started removing shirts and pants from it, and he scurried over to help.

"Here," he said, taking the bag from her. "I'll never learn if I don't get to do it. Do I just put it in?"

"Make sure the stuff is untangled so you don't get weirdly soaked clothes later, but otherwise, yes." Cobra dug through his laundry and promptly started depositing clothes in by the armful. Kinana stepped back and watched with a small grin.

"Now what?"

"Now," Kinana said, leaning over the machine and pressing buttons slowly in an order that she remarked he should probably focus on. "Fifty minutes is a good time… and wait! We forgot the detergent!" Before he could press start, she scrambled up in an attempt to grab at the blue bottle but realized she had pushed it a little too far back. Balancing on her toes, she stretched out and snagged the bottle, but when she pulled it down she realized that the lid wasn't on a tightly as it should be, and the liquid spilled all over her front.

A small string of whispered words emitted from between gritted teeth as she handed the bottle to Cobra with the words "two squirts is good, then close the lid and press start" before pawing at the stain on her clothing in vain. Cobra, who had followed her earlier instruction, eyed her thoughtfully for a second before an idea hit his cloud of fretting.

"Here, just go to the closet in my room and grab a shirt for now," he offered, "One of the clena ones." Kinana smiled at him gratefully before disappearing into his room.

"Wait!" he called after her, and she poked her head out of the doorframe. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I have some stuff already cooked up…"

"That would be lovely," she said before disappearing again.

 **…**

When Kinana finally emerged from the room, Cobra was setting a few plates down on the table of some food that she wasn't sure what it was, but it looked and smelled delicious. The maroon-haired man looked up from his plating and his eyes widened slightly as he took in the vision of the purple-haired beauty. She was wearing one of his button-down shirts that he only wore for meetings, and her hair was pulled back into a really short ponytail. She flushed when she saw how he was staring at her and waved her hand in front of her a few times to snap him out of his trance.

Cobra also blushed when he realized what he was doing, eyes darting away. Gaze still averted, he walked over to her side of the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat in it gratefully and then waited for him to be seated across from her as well. He watched nervously as she raised a bite of food to her lips and ate it. A wide grin spread across her face as she swallowed.

"This is delicious!" she said, "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"My friend Richard-" Cobra started, then slowed when he realized that telling her was eventually going to end up in his backstory, the one that he only told to the ones he trusted deeply. Did he trust her? Yes, yes he did. When he opened his mouth again, all the words came spilling out.

They enjoyed each others presence, that much was true. He cared for her, that was also true. Did she feel the same? That was a debate raging in his head as they conversed, a cheery conversation of entertaining stories and witty banter, but eventually they were having so much fun his internal conversation stopped and it felt like time froze.

Of course, time waits for no man, and Kinana and Cobra didn't realize there was still laundry to be done until nine o'clock at night.

 **this was going to be so much longer but its late**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	223. Kinana and the Apartment Visiting

**I'm tired so have a Kinana visiting apartments also…**

 **My fanfiction account is a year old as of today! Thank you all for supporting me in this wonderful community!**

Kinana touched her heated face tenderly as she darted from Cobra's apartment into the beige-painted hallway with only a few lights hanging from the ceiling. It was rather eerie, to be honest. The only noise she could hear was the whistling of air through the vents, and her imagination kicked into overdrive. She imagined something creeping through the vents to kill her in a gruesome death… but she shook off the thought, shuddering, and went next door to the next apartment.

Rapping her knuckles on the door gently, she tapped her foot impatiently until she realized she wasn't going to get an answer. Sighing slightly, she turned and walked over to the next door, which looked welcoming enough. It had a bedazzled pink "L" on the front, which matched the blue one across the hall. When she knocked on the door, almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a blonde in a pink shirt.

"Hello, I'm Lucy!" the woman said with a hesitant smile, "Do you need anything?" Kinana smiled at the woman's hospitality.

"Actually… I was coming to ask if you had any dryer sheets or detergent for laundry with you?" Lucy considered her answer for shaking her head.

"Sorry…" she said apologetically, "The only ones I have are in containers too big to carry out and then bring back."

"Of course. Thank you for your time," Kinana said, already bowing out of the doorframe and starting to close the door behind her.

"Wait!" Lucy called, "I think Levy-chan just got some the other day, you should go see her! She's the one with the blue 'L' on her door." Kinana thanked her once again as Lucy waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. Making her way across the hall, Kinana knocked once and then a petite blue-haired woman opened the door slowly.

"Hello…" she said slowly, a little more wary than her across-the-hall neighbor. "Who are you?"

"Oh! My name's Kinana, and I was wondering if I could have some detergent and some dryer sheets… Levy?" Levy stiffened and regarded the purple-haired woman with a significantly colder gaze.

"…How do you know my name?"

"Your friend across the hall told me! Lucy did!" Kinana squeaked under Levy's steel gaze. Immediately after hearing those words, Levy relaxed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Ah, why didn't you say so? Of course I can do it. Here, wait a minute." Levy walked to an area beyond the line of vision that the door allowed before returning with two containers that Kinana presumed contained the requested supplies.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," Levy noted as she handed Kinana the contents of her grip. "Are you new here?"

"Oh, no. I'm just getting some stuff for a friend. He lives in that apartment over there," she said, pointing to the door of Cobra's apartment.

"Wait…" Levy said, eyes widening, "You know Cobra?" Kinana nodded.

"Yes, he's my coworker, why?"

"He knows a Gajeel Redfox, right?"

"I think so…"

"Do you think I could call him some time to ask him what Gajeel likes? It's for a present…" Levy's cheeks tinted red, and Kinana smiled slightly.

"Of course! I can talk to him about it, and probably get him to say yes."

"That'd be great, thank you so much! Bye now!"

The door closed, leaving Kinana alone in the seriously creepy hallway.

 **wow im actually finished earlier than normal today NOTES:**

 **1) Who lives in the first apartment, you may ask? Guess! I'll show the answer tomorrow.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	224. NaLu and the Hallway Closet

**based off my friend who won't clean her closet**

It had been two months since Natsu had moved in with Lucy, and Lucy was starting to regret it. Sure, having Natsu live with her brought in some extra cuddle time or an attentive reader while whe wrote… and she would rarely admit this, but she really loved the family feeling she had with both Natsu and Happy. However, that didn't change the dark looming shadow rearing inside her gut. She could feel her house being taken over by the clutter that Natsu had. Generally, Lucy tried to clean as much as she could.

She helped Natsu sweep up the crumbs from the floor after they ate, she tried to make Happy leave his fish bones in the garbage can, and she tried to do so much more. Still, there was one area she just couldn't handle.

 _The closet_.

Lucy knew that place was dangerous. She knew behind those white wooden-slatted doors lay a wasteland of horror and decay. Only imagining what was behind those doors caused her to shudder and fight the urge to whip out a bottle of air freshener and spritz it at the door violently. Alas, a while ago she had promised that Natsu would have full control of that hall closet. As nasty as it was, though, she supposed she could live with it if it stayed closed, or out of her way.

When the contents of the closet started showing up on her neatly-cleaned carpet, that's when she started to freak. She started finding candy wrappers that looked horribly aged under foot, or find stale crackers ground into the carpet, much to her horror and dismay. When she started finding torn scraps of paper with words that looked _really_ similar to the missing page of one of her favorie novels, she knew she had to draw the line.

At first, she tried to ask Natsu to please stop making messes. He had agreed pleasantly and he really did try… for two days. It repeated the day after that, and after another scolding from Lucy and an apology from Natsu, Lucy thought she was good… until she stepped on a rotting fish head. By then she knew she had to form a different strategy. The next day at the guild hall was spent fluttering around the guild hall turning on the charm and asking favors of several guild members. By that afternoon, Lucy had mapped out a whole plan.

At exactly four o'five in the afternoon, Natsu Dragneel strolled into Lucy's apartment, and into the long hallway with the closet. Ever so slowly, he opened the door to the closet and grabbed something from the top of the pile, then let the door swing shut, but not before something tumbled out. He looked down and stared at the moldy piece of bread before shrugging and turning to walk away with his newfound candy wedged between his sharp canines.

"Stop!" Erza and Gray leapt out of nowhere, and surrounded Natsu, blocking off both ways of the apartment. The requip mage growled and weilded her shining sword threateningly.

"What is this mess?" she demanded, "And how _dare_ you desecrate Lucy's apartment by leaving such filth on the floor? If I were her…" she trailed off and glared at Natsu dangerously. "Anyways, we have been ordered by Lucy to make sure that this closet gets cleaned out by the end of today. However, we would not like to stay in the same area as this filth, so I will be sitting in the living room and Gray will be guarding the front door. And before you say anything, the windows have all been set with traps courtesy of our kind guild members. Everything will be released once you are done, however, so I suggest you get to it."

Natsu gaped after Erza's retreating figure until Gray slapped him upside the head with a chilly hand as he walked by. "Idiot," he scoffed as he strolled from the hallway. Natsu watched him go, seething before turning back to the closet that seemed so much larger-than-life now.

"Well, here we go."

 **…**

About five hours later, Lucy went home to an empty house with no guards and no Natsu. When she entered the living room, there was a note written on a spare scrap of paper laying on the ottoman, the words written in Erza's neat orderly handwriting. The message declared that Natsu had offically been released for a job well done, and that Erza thanked Lucy for the strawberry cake that had been given to her as a gift earlier. Lucy hummed with satisfaction as she walked to the hall to observe the closet, which was wide open.

She was shocked. It was spotless, from top to bottom, not a crumb (or a scorch mark) remained. _Strange, actually_ , Lucy mused, _where did everything go?_ She realized that Natsu probably emptied the closet into a trash can that he most likely emptied as he left the apartment. A grin was now on her face as she strolled into her bedroom, ready to put on her nightgowm and retire for the night with a good book, when she came face to face with her room.

It was a mess. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and her room reeked of something horrid. Her brown eyes widened when many thoughts dawned on her. Nervous and filled with terror, she stretched her hand out and wrapped her slm fingers around the polished handle of her dresser… and as she pulled it open, she realized just where the contents of the closet in the hall had gone.

"NATSU!"

("Do you think she'll find us, Happy?"

"Psh, we'll be halfway across Fiore by the time she realizes… right?"

 **haha this was actually fun to write**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	225. NaLu and the Forgotten Days

**I'm a general… wheee!**

Lucy's lip curled disdainfully as she stared out the window at the bright fields below her, rolling with golden wheat that shone in the light. It was still sunny out there, despite the hour, and Lucy wished with all her heart she could go out there. She wanted to run through the fields, letting the light tips of the plants be crushed under her bare feet as she dashed through. She wanted to let her blonde hair flow behind her as she danced around, her poofy pink skirts fluffing up around her as the breeze teased her flowing sleeves.

However, she was cooped up in the Heartfilia mansion, forced to be perched on the velvet chairs that filled the living room while her father discussed business prospects with a future suitor of hers. Being a good Heartfilia heir, Lucy bit back any harsh remarks rising up in her throat and folded her dainty hands on her lap.

Maybe she wanted to go outside for more than one reason, though. Her heart ached to see him again, the pink-haired lover of hers that had disappeared with the turn of the wind so long ago. She remembered everything about him, and regretted every second that she hadn't spent with him now that she couldn't see him again.

"Natsu," she muttered under her breath. Her father looked up at her with a warning glare, and she swallowed. "Excuse me father," she breathed, "May I be excused for a minute?" Jude Heartfilia swallowed as if this physically hurt him but nodded and shooed her out of the room.

Lucy walked out to the path behind the mansion, out of view from the large windows, and strolled to her favorite tree, the one growing by her mother's grave and let herself gaze over the blue skies dotted with fluffy white clouds.

"I miss you, Natsu," she whispered.

She could swear she felt something warm brush her cheek.

 **I'm sorry I'm tired**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	226. Jerza and the Rainy Day

**I'm dead wake me up**

Jellal was squinting up at the sky with a frown on his expression, eyes narrowed against the harsh glare of the sun, swallowing heavily as he saw grey clouds rolling in on the horizon.

"Dang," he mumbled. "And I thought the weather was going to be good." He looked down at his t-shirt and thin pants, and shivered a little bit as the first few drops of water hit his skin. That was only the beginning, and the floodgates opened. Heavy rain started to pour from the skies, and Jellal couldn't do much right now in the middle of the expansive park other than try to cross the muddy lawn in an attempt to get to cover.

It seemed futile though. The grass was poorly tended and his foot kept sinking into random mud holes, most likely dug by children untended by their parents. He knew that he was going to get soaked to the bone if he tried to continue any further, so he attempted to retreat to the tall tree in the center of the park, ducking underneath its thick branches to shelter himself from the rain.

He paced rapidly back and forth under the tree, his gaze switching between his watch and the rainy day until someone walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little bit and turned to look at the woman with the scarlet hair behind him who was clutching a clear umbrella in her hands.

"Hello," she greeted. "Jellal? I'm in your engineering class." Jellal nodded in understanding and then tilted his head to the side, not understanding why she was talking to him.

"Well," she continued, "If you're anything like me… then you have places to be, correct?" Jellal nodded slowly. "I thought so. Come." She unfolded the umbrella and raised it to the sky, gesturing for him to follow. Meekly, he bowed his head and walked with her, carefully avoiding the muddy holes while trying to keep himself under the umbrella.

"Thank you," he mumbled as they crossed the park. Erza nodded and they walked in silence for a little bit.

When they reached the other side, Erza handed him the umbrella and started to walk away, leaving Jellal with a shocked expression as he watched her go.

"Wait! Don't you want your umbrella back?" Erza smiled slightly.

"It's fine, I don't need one."

Jellal could swear she disappeared when he looked over his shoulder

 **what is this trash? I'm sorry also my weather outside right now is as unpredictable as this**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	227. Kinabra and the Soulmate AU

Green was a color Cobra rarely ever saw anymore. Actually, he was surprised he still could see it. See, colors in this world were connected with soulmates. When you met your soulmate, the world around you lit up with color, first starting with the color of their eyes, then everything else started filling in. However… when your soulmate perishes, the colors you had gained slowly start disappearing one by one until the color of their eyes disappeared last.

And so, right now Cobra was sitting on the park bench outside his house, the one with the chipped away paint stains in a variety of vivid hues… or at least what he remembered them as. Even that was slipping from his memory, so he turned his gaze to the trees, the only memory that was vaguely there,

The green was almost one shade, with only the faintest hint lighter when the light hit the leaves. Everything was fading away, just like her memory, and he _hated_ it. He was losing everything related to her and he regretted every second of it. Her death wasn't preventable, he understood that… but still. The slight comfort of that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his face as he laid in bed staring at the faded photo of her.

It was all over so fast.

He blinked…

then the tree lost its color.

 **I'm starting to hate ADAD**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	228. Nashi and the Fashion Dilemma

"Don't you look darling?" Lucy crooned, fixing the ruffles around her daughter's neck with a grin. Nashi squirmed uncomfortably in her mother's, batting at Lucy's golden hair that had fallen loose from the fancy bun that she had put up.

"No!" the little toddler protested, kicking her chubby legs with as much anger as she could display as a child. "Don't wanna wear dress. It's _stupid_!" Lucy gasped at her daughter.

"Nashi! Where did you learn that word?"

"Uncle Gray…" Nashi stared sullenly off to the side, still almost drowning in the amount of ruffles stuffed into the frilly blue skirt that was now bunched up around her knees with all the fidgeting she had been doing. Lucy muttered something under her breath that sounded like "going to have a little talk with that-" but then paused and turned back to Nashi, who was still pouting.

"Come on, Nashi, you look so cute in that outfit!"

"No!" By now, the brief argument between them had caught the attention of Natsu, who was in the living room at the time, fidgeting with his dark red tie. He walked in, took one look at Nashi in the blue bow and poofy dress and then snatched her from Lucy's arms and quickly darted into the bedroom before closing the door. When Lucy tried to enter the room herself, she found the door was locked.

"Natsu, let me in!" she demanded, hammering on the door.

"No!" Natsu said in the manner that Nashi had adopted earlier. Lucy rolled her eyes at her husband's childishness.

"Natsu, whatever you're doing, get this over with fast, okay? The gala is in… an hour."

"It won't take long!" Natsu responded. After three minutes, Lucy getting increasingly worried, Natsu opened the door, leading Nashi behind him with one hand. "Lucy, look!" Nashi sauntered foward in a pair of paint-splattered overalls over a bright orange tee that clashed with her pink hair.

"What did you put on her?" Lucy shrieked, causing both Natsu and Nashi to raise their hands to their ears in pain. "That color looks terrible on her!" Nashi pouted again and folded her arms defiantly.

"I wanna wear this!" Lucy contemplated her grumpy daughter for a minute before leaning down to her level and making eye contact.

"Nashi," she said slowly, "Ur is going to be there, and he is going to look fancy. Do you want him to look better than you?" Nashi's eyes widened, and Lucy suspected only the words "Ur" and "better" registered. Ever since Nashi was born, Natsu had been putting thoughts into her head that Gray's child was her rival despite Lucy's protesting. Now, Nashi turned to Natsu and stomped her foot indignantly.

"No wanna wear this!"

"See, Natsu?"

"She's not wearing that frilly disaster though!"

Lucy nodded slowly and retreated into the bedroom, rifling through the closet one more time until she found a dress that was a flattering pastel teal and then handed it to Natsu, who helped slip it on to Nashi. The pink-haired child was delighted, immediately hopping up and down a few times and admiring the flowy knee-length skirt.

"Alrighty then," Natsu said, smiling and lifting Nashi up on his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

 **fluff**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	229. Nashi and the Fancy Gala

Nashi ducked behind her mother's skirts at the gala now, at one of the parties hosted to celebrate the many triumphs of Fairy Tail. Everyone was invited, the newcomers to the guild, the ones who left a while back, their children… the party was in full swing. Even right now, Lucy was chatting with several members of the guild with pretty hair and Natsu was at the food table, eating as much as he could from the section labeled "Natsu".

"Come along, Nashi," Lucy said as she waved goodbye to the people she had been talking to, and now walked over to a black-haired man and a blue-haired woman. "Gray! Juvia! It's been a while!" The two grinned and immediately struck up a conversation, but Nashi's attention was directed elsewhere. A little boy around her age scampered up to Juvia, leading another blue-haired child behind him. The blue-haired girl was wailing as her chubby legs attempted to match her brother's pace. Juvia turned to look at her children with a frown on her face.

"Ur," she muttered, "what are you doing to Azure?" Azure Fullbuster flailed around helplessly, and her mother tutted and picked her up, glaring at Ur with a mother's disapproval. Ur pouted but then turned his gaze to Nashi and stuck his tongue out. Nashi gasped slightly and stuck her tongue out back at him before letting go of her mother and tromping over at promptly smacking the boy in the face.

In shock at the sudden action, Ur stood there for a minute before blowing a raspberry and smacking her back. The adults didn't seem to notice, or they didn't seem to care, most likely used to their antics. And so a little slapfight was happening between the two… until she decided to splash a cup of punch over his nice white tuxedo. He gaped at her while she shrieked with laughter.

"Hey!" he yelped, finally drawing the attention of the adults', who had varied reactions ranging from scolding to roars of laughter as they stared at the two indignant toddlers, one clutching an empty cup in a tight grip and the other swatting at the pink-red stain on their little tuxedo. Nashi merely grinned mischeviously at the adults… and didn't notice the liquid being poured onto her head until it was too late.

What a wonderful day it was… the day Nashi discovered she could burn someone with her fire magic.

 **im sorry**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	230. Elfgreen and the Merpeople AU

**I don't know what AU thi**

"Evergreen… this could be potentially be very dangerous," Freed warned as he stared over the cliff into the water below. Bickslow shrugged, his tongue lolling.

"I think Ever can handle it," he said nonchalantly. Freed bit his lip nervously, staring out at the water.

"That's a rather far drop…"

"I can do it," Ever cut in, looping her hair up into a tight ponytail and tightening the straps of her bathing suit behind her. "I'm the school's second best swimmer, right? I can do this." Freed and Bickslow, now looking slightly worried, stepped back and allowed her room.

She swallowed heavily as she walked backwards, retracing her steps until she reached the end of the dirt path, then darted forward in a burst of speed. She ran at top speed… preparing for her leap off the edge… until something caught her eye, causing her to look away, and in turn: falter. Both Freed and Bickslow screamed as she tumbled off the edge headfirst, dangerously close to the shallows filled with sharp rocks. She tried to ignore the wind blowing past her ears in favor of recalling how she got in this situation.

Ah yes, the stupid bet. With Laxus gone, She, Freed, and Bickslow got a bit… reckless, to say the least. After they had dragged out many bets featuring several members of the guild, they had each racked up a surprising amount of dares they were forced to do now, in either small batches or one big leap of faith. Evergreen slightly regretted hers now as she plummeted to the shallows below.

However, as she was about to break the surface of the water, strong arms caught her and gently lowered her beneath the waves. She gaped, but felt something wrap around her eyes and she fell into something resembling a dream-like state. She only recalled faint bits of conversation, and flashes of silver through the filtered light coming from the surface.

" _Elf-nii… is this safe_?"

" _Saving humans is_ ** _manly_**!"

" _Man… that was a really stupid idea, ya'know, human?"_

It wasn't until her head broke the surface she was released. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted against the harsh sun of the afternoon. Her two companions dashed toward her, eyes wide.

"Ever, are you okay?"

"Heavens! It's been twenty minutes, where did you go?! I already called the ambulance!" Evergreen waved aside their worrying with a dismissive flick of her hand and sat pup, only feeling the slight dizziness in her head.

"I'm fine. Just call off the ambulance or something, okay? I'm going to go home," she spat, mind reeling. She didn't try to soften her harsh words, instead whipping around one more time under the guise of observing her friends' still shocked expression but in full reality… seeing a sparkle of silver just below the surface.

 **?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	231. Miraxus and the Detective Fanfiction

_The white-haired beauty leaned against the doorframe, the moonlight shining behind her and framing her sillhouette in a silver light. Her heels clacked against the floor as she strolled across the room, her pace matching no one's but herself. The receptionist barelly looked up before nodding._

 _"_ _He's in his office." The beauty smiled and slunk into the office, dress twinkling even in the dim lights. However, despite her stunning beauty, nothing could mask the dangerous look in her blue eyes. The blond detective at the desk looked up, a regretful smirk on his face._

 _"_ _You're back," he muttered, flipping the file he held in his hands shut and setting it on his desk. He folded his hands and directed his attention to her, albeit with a bored expression._

 _"_ _Mr. Detective," she drawled, "You have to help me! My family has-"_

 _"_ _Shush, ma'am, I know what you're here for. Don't put on a show." Her feminine actions stopped immediately and she dropped her hands to her sides._

 _"_ _You know me too well. And what is your answer?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Aww," she said, pouting… "surely there can be a price… What are you asking?"_

 _"_ _I'm asking for moral righteousness," he said, rolling his eyes and picking up the file he was reading earlier. The beauty hissed, and seemed almost like a sleek cat, rearing on her haunches before pouncing. She reached across the desk and gripped his tie, and he lowered the file one more time, glaring at her._

 _"_ _I get what I want," she demanded, and pulled him closer-_

 ** _…_**

Mirajane walked up to Levy and Lucy, who were both hunched over a novel, giggling as they paged through it. The barmaid attempted to peer over their shoulders to see what they were reading, but Lucy saw her, squeaked, and immediately slammed the book shut. Levy looked sheepish, rotating her barstool to face Mirajane.

"Hey… Mira," she said, freeing her hands from the book and waving them around.

"What are you reading?"

"…just a book we picked up at the library!"

"Oh, that's nice. What's it about?"

"It's a detective book!"

Mirajane nodded, smiling, before turning to go off and serve other customers. Lucy and Levy both heaved a sigh of relief.

…

("Do you think we should tell her about the fanfiction one day?" Levy asked nervously.

"…I think she wouldn't want to know, honestly.")

 **ummmm i'm really tired**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	232. GaLe and the Bakery Dance

**The website Fighter's Block is a really good website for writing guys pass it on**

Gajeel rested his head on his hands and groaned, choking back sobs that he hoped weren't too obvious to the other customers in the charming bakery. He was seated at his own booth, though, with a cookie on a plate and an empty coffee mug to the side. A lot of things were running through his head at the time, thoughts full of melancholy and anger that blended with the smooth piano music that was playing from the speakers in the ceiling. He was rather unaware of what was happening around him until someone walked over and tapped his shoulders.

He raised his head slowly and made to snap at the person who had disturbed him, but the words halted in his throat as he looked at the girl. She was short with a shock of sky blue hair and brown eyes that were full of worry. He sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly, gaze hardening. She swallowed heavily but matched his gaze with a fiery determination.

"Sir," she said, "Are you okay? You seem to be a bit troubled..." Gajeel made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your own business?" he asked.

"People also told me to be kind to those in need, too, you know. You seem worried."

"I'm fine," he said, emphasizing the word 'fine'. "Now leave me be." The girl pulled a frown at his attitude, and shook her head.

"Good sir," she said dramatically, "I will make you feel better, just you watch! It's my new personal challenge." Gajeel rolled his eyes at her.

"Betcha' you can't," he muttered. She held her tongue, surprisingly, and then backed away. Gajeel watched her go somewhat regretfully. She had been fun to talk to, full of spirit. That was rather hard to come across these days. Now she was gone, the mysterious girl that burned like fire. He probably wouldn't miss her, right? Still... it would be fun to have learned her name. Well, now she was gone. No chance to talk to her anyways.

Or so he thought.

She bounced back to his booth after a minute or so, eyes wide and grin wide. He stared at her nervously, disliking her extremely happy expression.

"...What do you want?"

"I've found a way for you to cheer up!"

"This is something legal, right?"

"Of course! Just shush, and follow me." And so, Gajeel did, curious but also doubtful of what the girl might do. To his surprise, she led him over to the corner of the bakery where an old-fashioned jukebox stood. With a wave of her hand, she signaled for the worker at the counter to stop the music before facing Gajeel with a smile.

"So?" he asked, still confused.

"Dancing is a great way to bring some sunshine into your life!" she cheered, bouncing on her heels. He blinked at her for a minute before surprisingly, nodding. She giggled and reached over to press one of the buttons on the jukebox, but it didn't seem to respond. She pouted, bowed and inspected the machine, before leaning back up and giving it a solid kick at the base. Immediately the brilliant display lit up and a fun song started to play, one that one might play if you were wearing a sundress that flared around your knees.

"Are you ready?" she said, eyes sparkling teasingly. He grinned and gripped one of her small hands in his.

"Time to dance," he said as the music swelled into a catchy chorus.

 **wow I'm early today**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	233. Jellal and the Undeserved Forgiveness

**jelly bean**

The cemetery was dreary, with grey skies and rain that poured down in thick curtains that dripped through the branches of the weeping willow. Jellal made a sound that felt like a regretful laugh in the back of his throat. He was sitting on a cold stone bench beneath that tree, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his hands through his rain-soaked blue hair. Raising his eyes slowly, he stared at the tombstone in front of him, still fairly new. There was only one word carved onto it.

Simon.

His childhood friend was dead. However, his body did not lay in the grave, from what Erza had informed him before he had entered the cemetery. He didn't know where Simon's body was... but he guessed that he had something to do with it. His mind was blurry, foggy even, blank from all the thoughts that he had except for his childhood in the terrible Tower of Heaven. He barely remembered Erza... but he was thankful he remembered her.

The scarlet-haired woman was his one connection to reality, the one tie that kept him attached to this world. She guided him along the confusing path that was his life, filling him in on the spaces that he should have remembered but couldn't at the moment. However, she had told him that "some things you should realize for yourself." And so she had directed him through the stone walls, pushing an umbrella into his hand and gesturing to the far corner.

He looked off to the side where the discarded umbrella lay. Strangely, he didn't want it now. Honestly, he just wanted to understand. He wanted to know. What happened to Simon? What did he have to do with anything in this? Several things were swimming around in his mind right now, clicking into place and then dissipating. He remembered more by the minute, though.

He remembered the Tower, fully built, imposing with gears and pipes and other metal substances that seemed to be hastily cobbled together. He felt a burning in his palms that seemed to run through his veins... it felt like magic. He even recalled the blue crystal that seemed so harmless... until she fell in. No, he pushed her in. What else was he missing?

The simplicity of the gravestone entranced him as he tried to make sense of this whole affair, the stony grey of the tombstone only offset by the colorful flowers lying at its base. He squinted at a specific flower in the corner, and then everything clicked.

It was his fault.

The red of the flower reminded him of the blood that was on his hands, or at least the blood that would have been there had he not used magic.

Everything fell into place.

He was the one who killed Simon. He hadn't even been trying to kill Simon, no, he was aiming for his closest childhood friend, the one who waited outside the gates right now, waiting for him expectantly. Yet, he had discarded Simon's death so easily, pushing aside the man's death like it meant nothing in his attempt to kill to resurrect Zeref.

He paled.

That had been him. Everything had been him. How much suffering had he caused? His thoughts wandered to the woman outside the gate. She'd forgiven him? How?

He bowed his head in his hands and did the only thing that came to his mind right now. He sobbed, his body shaking as fat tears rolled down his face, the teardrops mixing with the rain already spattering on his lap.

Forgiveness... How?

 **This is probably because I was listening to It's Quiet Uptown this morning but otherwise…**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	234. NaLu and the Sick Days

**i will once again recommend the website that is Fighter's Block**

The small brick apartment above the tattoo parlor was filled with a mix of coughing and sneezing, with the occasional sickly groans mixed in. Natsu was laying curled up in his bed, eyes half-closed and gaze unfocused. His pink hair seemed limp and flat and there was a damp cloth resting on his forehead. Lucy sat on a chair next to his bed, gaze worried as she watched him.

"Wendy-chan said you'd be fine in a few days," she muttered. "Of course, she also said that you wouldn't be able to understand me for a few days and your speech patterns would be a little bit irregular... so I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe I just think you might be able to hear me." She rolled her eyes at herself before reaching for the bowl of soup that was placed on the side table along with some crackers and ginger ale.

Picking up the spoon, she slowly spilled some soup into his gaping mouth, cringing as a few stray drops dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. She scrabbled for a napkin and quickly dabbed it up before the soup hit the mattress.

"Did that feel better?" she asked the invalid, tousling his hair a little bit. Natsu squirmed a little bit, arms flailing.

"Mm... lasagna? Soupsok... I guess... where's da fish?" Lucy sighed.

"I can see I'm not getting anything out of you," she mumbled. "I'm going to go find Wendy now, 'kay?" As she started to get up, something reached out and gripped her skirt, forcing her to stay rooted to her chair. When she stared at her offender, she realized Natsu had reached a hand out.

"No," he said, his words slurred in the way it does when one is sick, "Stay, Lucy... don't leave me." Her expression softened and she stretched out a hand to caress his jawline momentarily before drawing her hand back.

"...Alright, Natsu. I'll stay."

 **some pure NaLu fluff**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	235. Cana and the Royalty AU

**weird chapters**

Cana rotated the crown on her head, tilting it at a jaunty angle before swinging one leg over the other. Her robe was draped over her shoulder, the deep violet bringing out her eyes, and she believed that she looked rather fetching... but the glares from the court told her otherwise.

Ah, well... she couldn't help it. Who cared about those old jerks? And so, instead of listening to their words of advice, she reached out and grabbed one of the nearby jeweled goblets and raised it to her lips, careful not to let the wine inside slop onto her dress. Even if she didn't care what they thought, her dress was still really nice, and it would be a pain to have a stain on it in the future.

Setting the goblet aside, Cana glanced down the scroll that had been pressed into her hand and read the first name.

"Hmm... Alright, send the first ambassadors in." The person that manned the door (she had forgotten his name) nodded, and opened the tall door of the grand hall to reveal a small woman, dwarfed by the door's height. She had sky blue hair and a deep orange dress that skimmed her ankles.

"Your Highness," Ambassador Levy said as she ducked a curtsy. Cana waved a hand.

"No time for formalities, good lady. What do you require?" Levy smiled.

"Actually... our country has mysteriously been losing crops, livestock, and the like. We all assume its the dragon who lives up the hill... but we are unsure. If you don't mind, would you lend our country some funds so that we may send a group of fully equipped warriors-"

"Consider it done." Levy's grin widened, her eyes twinkling charmingly. She dipped another curtsy, then darted out of the hall, nearly tripping on the red carpet at the front of the hall.

The court sent reproachful stares at Cana, who shrugged.

"What?"

"Irresponsible spending for a minor kingdom," a duke with orange hair said, standing up and pressing his list down on the table. "What would your father say?"

"Father?" Cana said, voice immediately chilling. Her violet eyes seemed to freeze, and even the duke backed away under her gaze. "My father doesn't care about this kingdom. It's up to me, last I checked, not you. Now, if you excuse me..."

As she stepped down the stairs leading from her throne, she turned and made one more comment.

"Tell the other ambassadors to postpone their meeting. Don't try to fix anything yourselves." Her hand reached up and pulled a strand of brown hair down to shield her eyes that were filling with tears.

 **yeah!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	236. Bicksanna and the Date Watching?

**bixanna is cuteee**

"Bye, Mira! Bye, Elf-nii-chan!"

Lisanna stood at the door of the guild, waving goodbye to her brother and sister as they departed. She giggled at their retreating figures. There was honestly no doubt the two were going on dates today, but with who? She pondered this as she leaned against the wall by the door, arms crossed. Lost in thought, she didn't notice a tall figure walk up and lean against the other closed door.

"Hey," the newcomer greeted.

"Hey, hey, hey," the wooden puppets around him echoed.

"Hello, Bickslow," she said, not really focusing on him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Laxus and Ever," he responded, his "babies" echoing his words. Lisanna's deep blue eyes widened.

"I knew it," she muttered, looking to the side. "Dangit, they didn't tell me, but I should have seen that coming!" Bickslow stared curiously at her, or at least that's what she presumed. His visor was in the way.

"Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan left just now," she said. "My bet is Mira-nee is going to meet Laxus and Elfman is going to meet Evergreen!" Bickslow hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, I think so too." The silence around them was waiting for something to be said, so Bickslow filled in the space.

"...You wanna go follow them?" Lisanna grinned.

"Heck yeah."

 **Fighters Block!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	237. Levy and the Superhero AU

Levy fidgeted nervously with the loose strands of her hair, curling the strand that framed her face around her finger as she waited. Her large hazel eyes scanned the field under her mask of orange silk that shielded her identity from the crowds. She was waiting for that superhero, she knew, but would they arrive? That she wondered. It was dark outside, as to hide their identities, and now she waited... and waited... what a strange place to meet as well. A soccer field at midnight... that actually reminded Levy of one of her favorite books. Strange. Well, perhaps she would ask the person who summoned her when they appeared.

"Hey!" Just when Levy was about to give up hope that the person was going to meet her, a person in a pink mask bedazzled with rhinestones strutted up to her, short skirt of their superhero suit ruffling in the breeze. "Thanks for meeting me here!" Levy turned her eyes up to make eye contact with the brown-eyed superhero, who seemed fairly feminine.

"Hello... the Celestial Charmer," Levy said skeptically. "You wanted to meet me?" The other superhero smiled.

"Of course! I was just considering the thought that there were two of us in this town..." Levy paled, recalling several plots that set the two in the same situation, usually resulting in a duel or one offing the other. "And so I was thinking an alliance?" A audible sigh of relief was heard, and then Levy realized it was her.

"...Oh! Of course! That's a wonderful idea." She laughed slightly. "I'm sorry for being so tense... I didn't know what I was expecting. However... can we maybe continue this another night? Big days for superheroes make the human side of us a little tired..." The other superhero nodded patiently, her eyes warm as she grasped Levy's hand between hers.

"Of course. Now, go get some rest, we can continue this conversation another day. Is 10 pm a more manageable time," she said in a teasing mood. Levy nodded and she turned to leave.

"Wait," she said over her shoulder, "I just have to ask, did you by chance get this situation from a book?"

"Why, yes, my favorite series," the hero responded. "I didn't think anyone read that!"

"My, we are going to get along just fine."

 **Lucy and Levy superhero BroTP!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	238. NaLu and the Hanahaki AU

**Hanahaki AU has been discovered! Time to write.**

 **Note: Hanahaki AU is basically a disease where the victim coughs up petals, caused by unrequited love!**

Natsu sat next to Lucy, smiling slightly at her as she remained focused on the piece of paper she was scribbling math notes on. His own messy notes had been pushed to the side, pencil hastily thrown across the notebook. He coughed a little bit as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling silken petals rise up in his throat and spew out of his mouth, fluttering into his cupped hands in his lap. Grimacing at the blood, he hastily deposited the mess of pale pink into his pocket. Lucy looked up at him finally at the sound of his coughs, though.

"Natsu, are you okay?" He grinned, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!"

"Hmm... okay, then... hey, do your math notes! You can't always read off of me, later, you know," she said. reaching over and pulling the notebook in front of him. She tapped the end of her pencil on the half-empty page a few times to emphasize her point before returning to her own paper. Natsu felt a pain seize his chest as he coughed up a few more petals.

Still he turned back to his notes, but this time as he attempted to copy down the chalk lettering on the board, he was hit with a new thought. Or rather, an old memory... He remember him and Lucy sitting in an empty classroom several years ago, clutching freshly picked bouquets of flowers from recess on their laps. They had been laughing until Natsu had coughed and scattered petals around. Lucy hadn't been paying attention at the time... so he immediately brushed it off claiming that the petals had come from the flowers he was gripping at the time.

Even now, she didn't know... he always hid the petals before she saw them. There'd always been some reason if she ever saw one... gathering flowers with Erza because she forced him to, or Happy carried in the flowers that grew behind his house and it totally must have gotten caught in the creases of his scarf... right? He was surprised that she hadn't realized yet. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one out of the two of them?

Whatever it was, perhaps he was glad she didn't know. He didn't want to force her to love him just so the petals could cease. He wanted her to be happy, with no weight on his shoulders. She'd never coughed up petals before, that meant she didn't have any unreciprocated feelings. He didn't want to give her any burdens.

So he kept it to himself... choking down petals day by day every time she was near him.

Maybe this was a bit of a stupid mistake... but it was for the best, right?

 **angst**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	239. NaLu and the Hanahaki AU Part 2

**oh no**

Natsu had thought that his secret was safe for a little while longer. Yet, the world seemed to turn upside down at the end of that class.

...

"I'll call you later, 'kay?" Natsu haphazardly stuffed his own papers into his bag, not caring that the papers he was supposed to be working on got crumpled by his heavy textbook. He hastily clambered out of his seat and tried to walk away,, but Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Wait," she said, causing his breath to catch in his throat, "What's the big rush? I'm doing your laundry today, no? I'll take our coat and scarf home with me and stick it in the laundry, then you can come by later and pick up your clothes... and hey, you can stay for dinner!" Natsu's grin wavered slightly, but he nodded.

"Cool," he said, slipping off his coat and parting with his scarf and crumpling both into a big ball, which he placed in Lucy's outstretched arms. The blonde grinned.

"Okay, continue the rush! I'll meet at you at five?"

"Sure!" Natsu seemed to hightail it out of there, and Lucy could see dust clouds being kicked app as he ran. She laughed slightly at his enthusiasm before turning and putting her backpack over her shoulder. Now to take this stuff home...

...

Lucy sighed at Natsu's messiness sometimes. Even now, he had crumpled up his coat and his scarf... did he expect her to do laundry like this? She rolled her eyes and first peeled the scarf out of the knot of clothes before shaking out his black coat. Oh... it was a mess... lint balls were scattered across the floor, along with... petals? Lucy's jaw dropped as she kneeled down to pick up one of the velvety petals and observe it. Pale pink... splattered with... was that blood?

She raised it to her nose and sniffed slightly, grimacing at the rusty smell. That was blood all right... but bloody petals? She could swear Natsu had had these petals a while back, claiming Happy had brought them in. But why was their blood? Her mind reeled as it connected the dots.

Bloody petals... Hanahaki! Hesitantly she gripped his jacket by the collar again and shook it rapidly,, eyes wide as bunches of the petals fell to the ground. Immediately she dove at the jacket, checking all the available spaces, and there was just so man of them... she couldn't count how many.

Natsu had been suffering from hanahaki disease... and he hadn't told her? Her heart stung that her best friend hadn't told her something so key. Who did he love? She'd ask him over dinner, she supposed as she tossed the clothes in the laundry and swept up most of the petals.

Speak of the devil! The door swung open to reveal Natsu, sheepishly clutching the spare key she had given him.

"Hey, Luce! Do you have my clothes?" He touched his neck gently where his scarf usually was.

"Yeah! Of course, I just put them in. I've got dinner first, if you don't mind." Natsu nodded, and Lucy went to her kitchen and pulled out a bowl of her favorite salad, freshly tossed with some chicken. She carried the big bowl and the two smaller bowls out and set them on the table along with two forks. "Help yourself."

As they piled the food into their bowls, Lucy decided to attempt to bring up the secret that Natsu was keeping.

"So... how are you doing? Are you feeling sick?"

Natsu stared at her weirdly. "Yeah? I'm feeling fine... are you feeling okay, Luce?"

"O-oh! Yeah, of course! Silly me..." A thought occurred to her. What if those petals weren't his? What if he was just... holding them for a friend? She laughed at her foolishness. Who would be storing petals for a friend? And that many as well? She dismissed the thought. Well, there was one way to confirm. She'd have to make him cough... that should be fairly simple.

"Here! What do you think of this new candle I bought? I wasn't sure about the smell, what do you think?" She eagerly lit the pink candle and hastily shoved it in Natsu's face. The teen choked and started coughing, little petals flying out-

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lucy scrambled to set down the candle. "Wait- petals?" Before Natsu could do anything, Lucy had picked up one of the bloodstained petals and scrutinized it, before turning her brown eyes to him.

"Hanahaki disease," she whispered, "I knew it..." Natsu looked pale, and she wondered why. "It's not bad, Natsu!" she assured him. "Did you know that over 60% of the population has it? To cure it... well if it's unrequited, maybe we can make her fall in love with you! That can cure it, right? Wait! Is she single?" The fear was evident in Natsu's eyes as he nodded.

"That's great! You can just invite her on a few simple dates... treat her well... at the least, this should cure the disease right away!"

"I said she's single, but I know she's not interested... she told me a while back."

"Wait, you know her? Is it Lisanna? No... she is interested in you, I think, so it's not unrequited... is it Er-"

"IT'S YOU, OKAY?" Lucy stopped immediately, at Natsu's voice. The pink-haired teen almost seemed to be crying, now... was it? "I didn't want you to find out! Now you're stuck with this and I- I'm going now." Without anything else, Natsu didn't even bother to grab his clothes before storming out of the house, a trail of petals in his wake.

Lucy dashed to her door, but it was too late. He had already left, his only tracks the red-spotted petals that were already being scattered by the wind.

"...Natsu?"

 **am I making myself cry? (Kind of)**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	240. Kinabra and the Celebrity AU

**happier chapter!**

"Pardon me! Excuse me!" The teen with the violet hair made her way through the crowd, her brow furrowed as she tried to make her way through the crowds that blocked the door to the bathroom. Finally, she made her way to one of the stalls, cringing at all the noise outside. When she stepped out again to wash her hands, she discovered that the sinks were 180% occupied by girls with makeup bags and brushes. Sighing, she attempted to butt her way in and make her way to one of the sinks, which she did after some battle.

"What's the big fuss?" she murmured as she ducked under the arm of one of the girls who was supporting herself on the mirror as she did something with her eye- "And what are you doing?"

"Duh, Crime Sorciere is in town! And they're coming to our school!" one of the girls yelped as she dabbed glitter on her face. "I'm showing support for my favorite band member. You know Cobra, don't you?"

"...He's the one with the scar, right? Wait- don't tell me- you're painting on the scar for him, right?"

"Yup! And he's mine," the girl hissed, tone changing drastically, "So don't even think about it!"

"Yes, okay! I'll leave you to this now..." Kinana promptly darted between the people and slipped out of the crowded bathroom into the even more crowded hallway. "Mira! Mira!" The silver-haired senior turned at the sound of her name, and waved eagerly to Kinana, parting the crowds with a cold blue gaze and allowing her friend to come through.

"Can you believe all the fuss?" Kinana mumbled as they made their way to their next classes. "I mean... Crime Sorciere is a pretty popular band... but is it really worth it? They can't be this good... I'm going to be late for class!"

Mirajane nodded as Kinana rambled, gently steering away from potential collisions until she got distracted. "Laxus!" She waved at her boyfriend with a stunning grin on her face, and Kinana smiled as well.

"Hey, Laxus," she said as the blond man walked over with much less difficulty than she had faced earlier.

"Hey, Kinana," he said. "Do you mind if I steal Mira?" The purple-haired teen laughed.

"She's all yours." As Laxus lead Mirajane away, Kinana found her mind drifting, mapping out the school mentally, and cursing at herself for not remembering such events that were happening today, or not planning accordingly. In fact, she was so lost in thought, she didn't realize when she ran into a figure. She screamed and fell to the floor, eyes squeezing shut as she braced for the worst... until a hand grasped for her wrist.

Whoever it was managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and she opened her eyes slowly to see a tan figure framed by the light beating down from the fluorescent ceiling light above. Upon further inspection, she realized that the person who had caught her had a scar over his right eye.

"Not a thank you?" Cobra of Crime Sorciere teased as he let go of her wrist. Kinana's face darkened.

"You're the one making me late to class," she scoffed as she turned and sauntered away. Cobra stared at her as she left, one eye wide.

"Well, that was one heck of a first impression..."

 **cool beans**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	241. Lucy and the Hanahaki AU Part 3

**this was a trainwreck**

Lucy sat at her dining table, eyes still wide and slightly glossy as she contemplated what Natsu had shouted as he left her house. The salad lay abandoned on the table, but Lucy didn't care right now. Weakly, she pulled out her phone and pressed call on her first contact.

"Levy-chan?" she said, voice trembling into the speaker.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked, voice fuzzy. "Are you okay?"

"Can you come over, please?"

"Of course! I'll be right over!" The call cut and Lucy decided now would be a good time to try to finish her salad, even though she wasn't in the mood... she should probably try to eat.

The doorbell rang as she set down her fork later, and she walked to open the door. As she rested her hand on the doorknob, she suddenly became aware of her puffy red eyes, but she dismissed the thought and opened the door. Levy waited outside on the doorstep carrying a stack of books almost up to her head.

"I brought books, Lu-chan. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Lucy tearily nodded and led Levy to their favorite reading couch. Tears started rolling down her face as she told the whole story, pulling out a handful of petals to show Levy.

The blue-haired girl looked equally horrified as she inspected the petals.

"Oh, Lu-chan..." she murmured, raising her eyes to look at the weeping woman, "What are we going to do?" Lucy took a small comfort in Levy's usage of the word "we"... but-

"I don't know, Levy-chan... I really don't know."

 **rip**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	242. Gruvia and the Waitress AU

**delete this may or may not be the worst thing i've written**

"Hello, Gray-sama," Juvia cooed as her boyfriend walked into the small cafe. "Sit over there, Juvia will be with you soon!" Gray smiled as he watched her save from behind the front counter before diving into the kitchen again. He shrugged to himself then, sliding into the booth he had been directed to and setting his coat down next to him, all the while staring at the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Juvia was fluttering from place to place, dodging other workers while trying to organize the crowded counters.

"Please excuse Juvia!" she yelped as she stumbled over her own feet, nearly crashing into a waitress who looked disgruntled as she attempted to avoid the blue-haired woman.

"Ah! This is Juvia's fault!"

"Can you pass Juvia that tray, please?"

"Catch that!"

By now some of the staff at the cafe looked rather fed up with her behavior, until they looked at her face, which was flushed with sparkling eyes. She was a lovestruck picture, and who were they to interfere? After all... it was only one day. And so, with smiles on their faces, they pressed the plate into Juvia's hand and gently pushed her out of the kitchen toward where Gray sat.

His smile widened as she approached and set down the plate in front of him. It was a piece of cake, decorated with hearts and thick layers of frosting and jam.

"Wow," Gray uttered, "You really put a lot of thought into this..."

"Juvia couldn't have done it without her help in the kitchen..." she acknowledged, waving at the kitchen before turning back, beaming. She gripped his collar and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Happy anniversary, Gray-sama."

 **Im gagging**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	243. NaLu and the Forest of the Fireflies AU

**despite this chapter, hotarubi no mori e is actually a rlly cool anime**

"I'm a demon, you can't touch me!" the pink-haired person muttered, reaching up and fixing his dragon mask. "Man, I thought we covered this already!" The blonde girl pouted, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I know…" Lucy said, folding her arms. "I think I've learned that by now… I'm just a little bit curious, no?"

"Mm… hey, do you want to come with me to the spirit summer festival tonight?" Natsu asked, cocking his head questioningly. Lucy's eyes widened.

"So suddenly?" she teased, smile growing. "But yes… I will come."

"Cool! I'll see you at the forest entrance at sunrise?"

"Sunrise is a little bit late, though? It might not be safe to walk alone…"

"You're not alone!" Natsu said beaming, "I'm here!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! And I won't leave you, Lucy, ever! I'll protect you."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

 **…**

The night time soon approached, and Lucy eagerly met up with Natsu at the edge of the familiar forest. She couldn't see him as she approached because of his mask, but she could imagine he was grinning ear to ear.

"Are you ready?" he asked, starting to lead her to their destination. "I really like your outfit…"

"Thank you," Lucy mumbled self-consciously, blushing a little bit and adjusting the neckline of her pink yukata. They walked in a comfortable silence most of the way until the forest parted to a clearing filled with lanterns and people swarming colorful stalls that hawked merchandise of many kinds.

"These are all spirits?" Lucy breathed…

"Yup! They're pretty good at disguises. Hey!" A thought occured to Natsu and he stood straight up. "You might get lost in this crowd!" He quickly unraveled the scaled scarf from his neck and looped it around his wrist, before offering the other end to Lucy. "Tie this around your wrist so you stay close to me, okay?"

"Alright." As she tied the end around her wrist, she laughed. "This is almost like a real date…"

"It isn't?" Natsu actually looked shocked at this, and Lucy looked slightly confused as well.

"I mean… oh! Fireworks!" The rest of the festival carried on in an exceptionally wonderful manner, with so many things to do… Lucy truly felt like she was in another world.

 **…**

"That was amazing," she said as the two of them walked away from the festival, leaving the lights and the music behind them but wearing the biggest smiles on their faces.

"That was really cool, wasn't it- ah!" Two children darted past, but the second one tripped over a rock and almost fell to the ground. Natsu was quick to stretch his arm out and steady the child before sending him on his way. He didn't realize something was wrong until red sparks started dancing in front of his vision.

"What?"

"Natsu!" The spirit was turning into light that faded away into the night like he never existed. Natsu was disappearing.

The pink-haired spirit merely had a look of curiousity on his face as he admired how it started with his fingertips and traveled down the rest of his body.

"Lucy," he muttered, "Hug me." He spread his arms and Lucy tumbled into them. She sobbed openly now, clutching at his yukata until nothing was left except the fabric.

 _"_ _Yeah! And I won't leave you, Lucy, ever! I'll protect you."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise!"_

 **no**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	244. Juvia and the New Hairstyle

Juvia met her own gaze, reflected in the mirror. Her azure blue eyes flashed in the light hanging above her vanity, and she tilted her head back to admire her porcelain complexion. Her hands creeped up to bat at her blue hair, still clipped into rolled. When she unclipped them, she admired the tight curls that reached to her chin. They were rather beautiful…

She swallowed heavily. As pleasant as they were, they reminded her of her old days in Phantom Lord. The days where she ruthlessly killed and destroyed… with no restraint, no hesitation… with no emotion. Suddenly her hairstyle felt so much heavier, weighing her down as she hung her head.

 _No…_ she thought. _I'm not who I was._ In a spirit of recklessness, Juvia leaned her head back and let her Water Body dissipate the curls, straightening them out until her hair fell in long damp waves. Perhaps it was time for her to change…

Juvia had a long way to go before she reached repentance… but for now… she would start small.

 **sorry guys busy trying to figure out how to make transparents**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	245. Kinabra and the First Words Soulmate AU

**im watching long gameplays**

 **soulmate aus that have the first words said to them**

"Soulmates? Hmph, yeah, right," Kinana said, scoffing into her phone which was tucked into her shoulder. "As if that could ever work."

"Kinanaaaa," the person she was calling whined, "You used to be such a romantic… what happened to you?"

Kinana's teasing expression hardened, and her voice caught in her throat for a minute before she coughed slightly.

"Some experiences… let's just say," Kinana muttered. "Hey, I might be a little bit late to work today. Get me some coffee later, mmkay?" Her coworker made some vague noises of agreement before Kinana clicked her phone off. She sighed, and hooked her finger around the keyring hanging from the door.

As she got in her silver-colored car, she ran a series of familiar words through her head, the ones imprinted on her arm.

 _Hey, do you have a dollar?_

She always smiled slightly when she read those words. They seemed so small, so trivial… Kinana could barely believe those were the words that were destined to change her life one day. She flicked on the radio then, cringing as the loud advertisement blared from the speakers before hastily fumbling to turn down the volume. However, the loud noise did remind her to go pick up her new speakers from the store.

Ah, she could probably go get them before work. She had mentioned that she was going to be late… Rashly, she made a quick left turn and pulled into a parking spot in front of the store she needed to go to.

In a relaxed manner, she walked into the store and grabbed down a box marked KIN from the back shelf before returning to the front counter and stepping into the slow-moving line. As she waited to pay for her order, a maroon-haired man leaned back, a mischevious smile on his face as he clutched a pair of headphones to his chest.

"Hey," he said, "Do you have a dollar?"

And from that moment, Kinana's world was changed.

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	246. Fairy Tail and the Reincarnation AU

All she knew for sure was that she had died. From what she gathered, so had all the other people in the- what was the name- war. The massive -what set by who?- had blown up, taking with it enemies and allies alike. Everything was gone.

…So why was she still moving? Her first thought was that she had reached the afterlife, where all her fallen friends resided now, but a voice said otherwise.

"She's alive! Everybody, come here!" someone urged. A blinding light that seared her eyes through her eyelids made her attempt to raise her hand to block the annoyance, but found her hand stiff and painful to move. "Don't move!" the person from earlier said, gently lowering her arm back to the bed, but removing the bright light anyway.

"Huh?" She attempted to open her eyes, and did so successfully, matching her gaze with a mirror hanging over her bed. She looked… strange, to say the least. Her gaze was a murky green, and her roughly cut hair that reached her shoulders was a pale pink. She doesn't know what happened… but she's positive that this look is just _wrong_. She didn't look like this before… but what _did_ she look like?

"Yuki! I'm so glad you're alive!" The person who had called out to her earlier wrapped their arms around her shoulders and gently drew her near. "I thought- no, we thought we lost you…" she sobbed. She- Yuki? felt the tears soak her hair. Maybe she felt happy for the person who seemed to have gained a lost one back, but still, she didn't know what was going on.

 **…**

It had been a while since she woke up. In her head, two puzzles ran at once. One puzzle was nearly done, and that was who she was right now. She had found out her name was Yuki Hamasaki. She was 19, her favorite food was dango, and her favorite color was royal purple. A sister, a brother, two loving parents…

But then there was the other puzzle; her past. Little bits had come flooding back to her. It was like her memories were a piece of fragile paper torn up beyond recognition, and now she was cleaning up the pieces. Simple things caused some shreds to blow right into her hand. A particularly striking pair of red glasses brought back the memory of a girl with sky-blue hair, shaved ice in the middle of summer reminded her of a black-haired boy.

Even so… there wasn't much she could do right now, so she continued living her life. She even had a job now, at the local supermarket. She spent her days at the register, sorting money and pondering her past.

"Miss! Miss!" Shocked back into focus, she immediately fumbled for the customer's items, apologizing rapidly as she quickly scanned the materials and placed them into a bag. It wasn't until her fingers wrapped around a cool bottle that she looked at what she was holding. Wet with condensation, she found herself stumbling back and grasping for the edge of the counter.

Memories… so many memories. Memories of a blue-haired woman, mermaid, spirit. Her grumpy attitude up until the day… Her boyfriend… her final words: "Do it! L-"

"Lucy!" Her head pounded with images of a blonde girl with brown eyes.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia!"

 **yeah! reincarnation AUs are my jam**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	247. Erza and the Cost of War

"We won…" Erza mumbled. It had seemed like so long of a war. The words were still heavy as her tongue as she repeated them over and over, trying to lessen the burden to no avail. _We won… we won… we won…_

It's really over… but it truly didn't feel like so. Sitting on the roof of one of the last standing buildings in Magnolia, she stared out into the wreckage, choking back distaste blended with sadness as she stared at the curling smoke from the charred or destroyed corpses that littered the area.

She stared at her friends, gathered below, either talking amongst themselves or sitting estranged, gazing out at the battlefield and mourning the fallen. Erza thought of all who had fallen in this battle and she herself saw her vision blur, cloudy with tears.

Hastily wiping away the tears, she noticed not only the guild members who fought in the war but also townspeople bumbling around, looking dazed as they surveyed the wreckage that was their home. She swallowed, knowing that Fairy Tail had taken quite a big part in the destruction.

Hey… it was worth it, though… right? They won the war. We won.

We won.

We won.

But at what cost?

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was low quality!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	248. NaLu and the Mistaken Words

**ahh sorry guys I'll be away on a camping trip! so i'll post the chapters later**

"Love you." The words fell out of Natsu's mouth so easily, rolling off his tongue so simply as Lucy turned to leave the small cottage that both she and him rarely frequented. She was carrying a box of her old stuff that she left at his house a while ago. Halting in her tracks, she turned slowly, her expression frozen in one of confusion.

Happy sat on his pillow at the moment, toying with a random red bouncy ball that had been found from under Natsu's bed, along with a flame-patterned wallet and several unidentifiable objects. The blue Exceed muttered something under his breath, something that sounded strangely like "You loooooveeee her…" Natsu himself felt his ears burn as he fumbled for something to say, something that would ease the awkward tension of what he just said.

Lucy herself looked slightly red too. She removed one of hands from her grip on the cardboard box and tucked a strand of her sunshine-colored hair behind her ear. Natsu stared at her worriedly, wondering what he should say. What if he had just messed their relationship up? Would Lucy talk to him after this?

His worries dissipated as her face lit up in a bright smile, the one that made him feel like he should make her smile some more. She giggled a little, placing her hands back on the box and turning back toward the door.

"Yeah…" she said as she exited. "Love you too."

 **fluff**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	249. GaLe and the Lucky Mistakes

Gajeel sat at the dinner table, paging through a book about dragons that Levy had lent him the other day. Said blue-haired woman had just waltzed through the door to the dining room, carrying a sleeping Pantherlily in her arms. Gently, she set down the black Exceed on one of the chairs at the table and then sat in one herself.

Gajeel barely looked up from his book and slid one of the two glasses of orange juice at the table at her. She took it with a smile and then pulled out her own book to read, one that contained stories of heros and fairies and the like. So they sat, two adults drinking orange juice and reading books in the quiet of the early morning, the silence only interrupted by the occasional bout of birdsong from outside.

Gajeel looked up over the top of his book and peered at Levy, red gaze warm and soft with affection. He smirked at the way the corners of her lips turned up in a faint smile when she read something she enjoyed, or furrowed her brow when the villain presumably struck.

How lucky did he get to have her fall in love with him as well? Memories flashed back to the time he first met her, the time he left her and her friends on a tree, or the time he attempted to fight their guild. He remembered that day in the park where Jet and Droy attacked him, and how he had defended Levy for the first time.

So many things had happened since them, so many mistakes were made. So many words of reassurance and comfort were exchanged. Every thing that had been said had paved the way to where they were now. And…

As Levy raised her hand to turn the page, the sparkling ring on her left hand caught the light, and his grin widened. It widened even more so as he stared down at his own hand and found the matching ring.

"Papa! Papa!" Two children burst through the door, tripping over themselves in an attempt to get to Gajeel. They bounced into his lap, and waved at Levy before tugging on Gajeel's shirt with wide eyes. He returned to a smirk and started running his fingers up and down the twins' sides. They shrieked and flailed and laughed, bringing Levy out of her focus and making her smile.

 _Yeah…_ he thought to himself… _How lucky could he get?_

 **Sorry guys! I'm off the grid tomorrow**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	250. Mirajane and the Unexpected Twist

**traitor Mirajane AU because sure**

 **this is more OOC than a lot of chapters I've done**

 **but hey it's a camping chapter**

Erza and Mirajane, two S-class mages, stood together in the chaos of the battlefield. Both attempted in vain to defend themselves, but couldn't manage to take down that many enemies together.

"Hurry," Mirajane urged, "Let's get to cover first." Erza didn't argue, so the Demon Takeover mage led her into a building half destroyed. They slumped to the floor in the shadows, trying to catch their breath. Mirajane looked over at Erza through her sweat-dampened bangs that had come loose from her hair tie.

"You fought well out there," she panted. Erza nodded.

"You as well," she agreed.

"...Hey, Erza?" As the redhead looked up, she saw Mirajane crawling over to her, blue eyes watering. "I'm sorry for this." Mirajane suddenly knocked Erza to the floor, straddling her and placing a hand on her throat. Erza looked horrified, the hand was burning with magic power yet to be released. Immediately Mirajane muttered some words and Erza felt something unpleasant run through her body... It was the feeling of magic being stripped away.

"Mirajane?" Erza said, coughing slightly as the hand dug into her throat further. "What are you doing?"

"They said they would kill them," Mirajane said, sobbing openly now, "They have them in captivity... my own siblings. They're going to make me watch as they tear them to the ground..."

"Don't do this," Erza pleaded. "I know you're better than this. Do this for the guild-"

"SHUT UP!" Mirajane, blinded by tears, finally let the magic power free from her hand, blasting Erza's neck and feeling the shock rack through the mage's body. She got off from the corpse, tears falling down her face.

 _I did it for them_ , she assured herself.

 _I did it for them._

 _But was it worth it?_

 **this is pretty gosh dang OOC**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	251. Kinana and the Forest Adventures

**Forgetting to write, yup that's me!**

A young Kinana, of about five, stumbled into the clearing and promptly fell on her face. She paid no mind to her injuries, however, rather casting worried glances over her shoulder as she attempted to scramble to her feet again and run away. She watched for the sight of the purple scales sliding through the underbrush, but could see nothing. Nothing.

She couldn't see the snake… but she also couldn't see the way home. Only then did the gravity of the situation hit her. She was alone in the woods, with bruised palms and scraped knees that were dribbling blood down her pale legs, and the sun was starting to set. If Kinana wasn't careful, she would be stranded in the woods until who knows when.

Her childlike reflexes kicked in, and she slumped to the floor, green eyes filling with tears. She wailed a small wail, as she did not want to bring animals to her, but it was loud enough to be satisfying. Eventually she recovered from her small crying session in order to wander, searching for a way out of the woods. On her journey, she didn't realize where she was going as darkness set until she ran into a figure.

She shrieked and backed away, arms flailing in a panicked manner in an attempt to get away from the person. The person she had ran into screamed as well, and both of them pinwheeled away from the other, fear in their eyes. Soon, though, Kinana ventured close again, staring at a girl with pale hair and brown eyes, wearing a silvery dress.

"Who are you?"

The other girl looked at her in fear as well. "Are you the person that was crying earlier?" she ventured tentatively.

"Yes…" Kinana said, looking slightly embarassed, "I'm not a crybaby, though!"

"I'm here to take you out of these woods!" she declared with an air of self-importance. "I'm Yukino, by the way. Yu-ki-no." Yukino stretched out a hand, and Kinana shook it.

"I'm Kinana. Ki-na-na. You should be careful! I saw a bigggg snake out here earlier." She stretched out her hands to signify the length of the snake, and Yukino's eyes widened.

"Run!" Both of the girls bolted out of the woods, squealing into the night, not realizing that this was the birth of a beautiful friendship.

 **nice**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	252. GaLe and the Video Chat

**more college AU because sure**

Levy flopped down on her bed, simultaneously kicking off her shoes and pulling up her heart-dotted blanket to her chin. She flailed to grab her laptop from her bedside table before prying it open and typing in her password.

She eagerly pulled up the video chat and pressed call, legs kicking impatiently as she waited for the person on the other side to pick up. When the familiar voice blared through her speakers, her smile widened.

"Gajeel! How are you doing?" she said. He groaned good-naturedly, shoving his face into his pillow so only his tired red eyes peeked out.

"Very tired, shorty.." Levy pouted.

"I hate the difference in time zones. How am I supposed to see you?" Gajeel said something, but it was muffled by the fact that his face was stuffed into a pillow. "What?"

"I might have a surprise for you…" Levy's eyes widened as Gajeel pulled out a half of a icket. "I got a ticket, and I sent it to you. So whenever you want to visit… just fly over, mmkay?" Levy's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"When's it set to arrive? I want to go as soon as possible."

"Check the mailbox… I sent it about two weeks ago…"

"And you didn't mention it?!"

"It was meant to be a surprise, Levy."

She smiled. "Well, I"m going to go get that ticket and schedule a flight as soon as possible! Love you!" Gajeel grinned back and echoed her response before the screen went dark.

 **im just nostalgia-listening to phineas and ferb? so sorry for the low quality chapter**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	253. Jerza and the Strawberry Quest

"I'm off!' Erza declared, "to find the perfect strawberry!" Pantherlily, upon hearing this, immediately ducked under the table, eyes wide with fear.

"Never again," he said as Gajeel poked him gently with the tip of his boot, quivering, "never again." Erza huffed, folding her arms over her breastplate.

"Hm… alright." She promptly whipped around and pointed dramatically at Jellal, who was sitting at the bar sipping something from a mug. "You shall come with me today!" Jellal calmly set down his mug, and stood up, whipping his cloak off the seat.

"Alright," he agreed, only the faintest blush on his cheeks outing him. "Shall we go, then?"

 **…**

So they stood on top of that familiar cliff, staring out at the fields of strawberries, eyes narrowed as they looked around, searching for the glint of gold. Erza sighed.

"We're going to have to do this the hard way. Jellal, get back." WIth that, Erza requipped into an outfit of a strawberry, complete with sword. Jellal was almost going to question the logistics of searching for a strawberry in a strawberry suit until he saw a cloud of dust emerging from the mountain. The dust cloud scurried nearer until the cloud cleared and revealed several hundred mountain Vulcans, bowing down to Erza.

"You know what to do," she commanded. As they lifted both her and Jellal up, he snuck a look at her face. It was framed by her scarlet locks, and was flushed pink with exhilaration. Her eyes were bright, and she was looking around with childlike excitement.

Maybe this was a weird idea, sure… but she looked happy, and that was all that was worth it.

 **homework sucks**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	254. Minerva and the Queen of Cards AU

She changed her tale as easily as she dealt the cards. Every game played out exactly as she planned it, and she loved it. Suits flew across the table when cards were scattered in rage when another person succumbed to her secrets. Her facade wasn't broken though, as she calmly collected the cards and invited more people in to the game.

"I'm playing fair!" she assured an angry competitor. That was a lie.

"I enjoyed your company today!" she called after a parting opponent with a sweet air-kiss. Also a lie.

"My winnings are small…" she admitted to the crowd, ducking her head in shame. "I'm not very good." That was most definitely a lie.

She was most wonderful at the game, skilfully sliding cards into her billowing sleeves while others hit the table. Pause, take a sip from her glass of champagne, check her opponent's cards through the mirror-like button pinned at her elbow, play her cards accordingly.

A card empire was growing at her feet, stocked with money and riches and whatever else fell her way. It wasn't to say luck had gotten here. She had gained her own skill… yet…

There was always that seed of doubt whenever she laid her cards down, the worry that this was going to be the one time she got caught using her "methods".

Because no matter how she practiced… she knew that her empire was just cards in the end… one blow from caving in.

 **references to a fraction of a song i wrote so long ago**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	255. Stinerva and the Hitman AU

"We're going to have to work together on this." Sting raised his eyes to look at the scowling raven-haired woman, who folded her arms over her chest and glared right back at him. She scoffed.

"Why should I work with you?" Her voice was venomous, cool and cutting with every word she spoke. Sting sighed.

"Don't make this difficult," he complained, "We've got a lot to go through already, don't let me be stuck with a partner who might murder me at any given moment." When her glare hardened even further, he coughed. "Look, I've got a plan."

"Two minutes, impress me."

"Alright. Target, we know who. We've got to inflitrate the system, so that means one thing. Disguises. I'm going to be the sleazy business man who charms their way to the top with smiles and false compliments, and you can be the dashing femme fatale-" He was cut off when she punched him in the arm. "Ow! Fine, you can be…"

"I'll handle it," she said abruptly. "Is that it?"

"Basically. Get in as fast as possible, and then bang." He pantomimed firing a gun with his fingers and then pretended to blow away the smoke from the barrel of his pretend gun.

"It'll do. Let's do this."

 **…**

Sting adjusted the lapels of his sleek black suit, swinging his briefcase by his side as he strolled through the doors of the museum. He was supposed to get his meeting today… however he was, considering the facts, a little early. Still, everything was as expected. People milled about, the receptionist at the front desk was in the perfect mood to be swindled. He wasn't here to do that, though, not today. Right now his mission was to look for…

There. He crossed the entrance hall and nonchalantly sat down on a cushioned bench, pulling out his phone and pretending to scroll through his feed. All the while he kept flicking quick glances around until he found it clear enough to speak.

"You got that job fast," he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. Minerva, who had been circling a display, had donned a security guard's uniform, complete with radio and alarm. She rolled her eyes and tucked a piece of black hair into her ponytail.

"Be quiet, and let me carry out my plan." Sting chuckled and watched as she slunk away, before checking his watch again and then he realized he should probably go to the meeting now.

With that, he wished himself luck, seeing as no one else was going to.

 **this is part 1 because I'm watching sherlock and getting distracted**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	256. Lucy and the Time Loop AU

**another regret on the list**

Her head spun with thousands of memories as this unfamiliar magic beam pierced her chest above her heart. She cried out in pain, watching through blurred vision as the other guild members near her turned and ran to help her. Her throat felt clogged as she attempted to raise her hand towards the sky, before her eyes closed and she breathed her last.

This was it, then, this was the end. That's what she thought, at least.

 **…**

"Hargeon!" The loud shouts of the conductor mixed with the minor conversation filling the station. However, Lucy found herself standing in the aisle of a small shop off the side. Her brown eyes roved the shop until something hit her.

This… this was the shop in Hargeon… the one where her adventure had started. Yes, the counter with the old man, the one who held a key that she had coveted, but had failed in getting. At that moment, the shopkeeper leaned across the counter, hawking the silver key with a smile on his face. Her hands slipped into her bag, searching for the amount of jewels in her pocket, even though she knew she wouldn't have enough. She politely declined and stepped out of the shop, only to be stopped in her tracks by a gaggle of girls with heart-eyes surrounding a man with a shock of purple hair and several rings on his fingers.

She watched as he uttered smooth words that caused the girls to giggle and squeal with joy, but only distaste stirred in her heart. Still… she should play along and see where this went. Pretending to go along with the man, she gushed compliments and donned a lovestruck expression, pretending to be shocked when Natsu burst into the crowd and began yelling for a "Salamander! Salamander!" and subsequently got pummeled.

Lucy pretended to shake her head free of the spell, and she thanked Natsu with a genuine smile on her face before offering to buy him (and Happy!) lunch.

From there it played out like she remembered. She had to filter through so many memories she held with the guild. The guild didn't know her now… so she swallowed and acted out as much as she could.

She compared it to being in a play. It was honestly what it was, living a game that had already been played. She had to urge herself to accept the choices she would have turned down otherwise. The offer to join Fairy Tail, the yacht party, Natsu bursting in through the ceiling, everything was so familiar.

When he gripped her hand and led her down the flaming streets of Magnolia, her heart just about broke.

The thoughts… everything. She was going to be forced to live this again, live the torture, the pain of all the battles that she didn't want to see again. She'd have to watch all the people who she was close to forget her and slowly build relationships with her again.

Lucy was trapped in a vicious cycle of things beyond her control, one that spun and looped until who knows when. Right now she was a puppet on strings that was forced to dance, but could she change the dance?

A new fire burned within her at that thought. She could save those who died, bring back opportunities for the fallen to live again, she could even prevent Tenrou!

Still… when Natsu turned to look at her with that grin she adored, she still wished she could be back in that old timeline, where they loved and laughed and enjoyed every second of their past-laden life.

Where could she go from now?

 **i love this au? i don't know why**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	257. Lucy and the Time Loop AU Part 2

**this au is pain**

Lucy's throat felt dry as she entered the guild hall by Natsu's side, grinning wryly as she stared around at the people she felt she knew so well. There they stood, smiles on their faces as they laughed and talked so casually. Oh, how could they be so casual? She had to force down a cry of warning as she recalled that none of the people here could have any chance of knowing the future. She wanted to warn them, change them, help them! Would that do anything, though? Would that change her future and trap her in a story that she did not want?

Instead, she put on a mask of something she didn't recognize as Natsu immediately jumped into a brawl, pulling Gray into it with him. Cana lifted up her barrel and drank, and Elfman joined the fray. Mirajane stepped over to her.

"Hello! It's like this a lot, isn't it?" Thats where it diverged. Mirajane noticed her expression and pulled a frown of her own. "Are you okay? You seem a little down." Lucy's head reflexively jerked back, and she smiled a little wider. "Oh, I'm fine!" Mirajane pouted slightly.

"If you say so…" Still, despite her words, she stepped to the side, closer to Lucy. "So, you're here to join Fairy Tail?" She smiled sweetly, despite her brother flying behind her and landing in the pile of rubble as she spoke.

"Yes, actually…" Lucy said, heart pounding. One difference, two differences. Everything sparked a chain of events, no matter how small. She would have to be precise, if she wanted this to go right. And so, she relived the instructions, the words, the expressions, everything to a T. After all, this wasn't an event she could forget. This was the event that changed her life.

So many events had shaped her life, though… how was she going to remember?

 **…**

Somehow, she had joined Fairy Tail, survived the mission to save Macao, went to the Everlue mansion and cracked the case, had reintroduced herself to Erza, and now she was on the train with Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza to go defeat Eisenwald.

Her thoughts were plagued with the worries she'd had so far. She'd thought of every aspect she could at the moment, even the fact that she'd now know more than the Lucy from the future, and would she have to relive the pain of seeing that again? Maybe she could save her… but would that change the course of their fate? She groaned in a mixture of confusion and annoyance, which drew both Erza and Gray's eyes to her. (Natsu was passed out on Erza's lap.)

"Lucy…" Erza said slowly, "Are you okay? Are you carsick as well?" Lucy looked at Erza for a split-second, before shaking her head and putting on a smile that disguised the _absolute heartbreak_ she felt inside.

"What? No, I'm fine. I'm fine."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone here.

 **whew**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	258. Happy and the Three Wishes

**blam blam blam**

One, two, three.

Happy only wished for three things in his life. He believed that he was only allowed three, in the end. Three important things that cut deep in his Exceed-sized heart. Three wishes that came true… sort of.

Wish humber one… he wished for Lisanna to come back. After her death, not only, but Natsu as well were heartbroken. The guild seemed so much darker without her sunny smile. Eventually people moved on, carrying her memory in their hearts as they slowly got back into the swing of things.

However, Happy always carried that wish with him, and finally it had come true. Lisanna once again walked the halls of the guild, a smile on her face as she laughed and talked with all her old friends.

One wish, down.

Wish number two was the wish that Fairy Tail would win the Grand Magic Games, so that Fairy Tail could regain the lost bonds buried by the Tenrou Island events. He wanted them to win for Fairy Tail so they could win back their pride.

It worked. Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games and regained so much, motivated them so much, and reconnected the guild more than he could hope for.

Two wishes, complete.

His third wish was for Natsu to just wake up. In the Alvarez Empire battle, it was chaos. Natsu was facing Zeref and the words were disappearing from his book by the second. Lucy was frantically trying to fill in the missing spaces while Happy and Gray looked on worriedly.

They watched as the strange marks traveled up the side of her body, and panicked until Gray managed to cool her down. However, the rewriting seemed to work as Natsu walked up behind them with the widest grinned on his wounded face.

A tearful reunion, and it seemed as if Happy's wish was granted once again.

Until… Natsu disappeared. His luck had to run out somewhere… right?

 **ew**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	259. NaLu and the Engaged Fluff

**the hanahaki AU is still under construction, sorry!**

Lucy had a troubled expression on her face as she curled up into the cushions of the flower-sprigged couch. Nervously, she twisted the sparkling band around her finger, running her finger over the glittering stone. Natsu was sitting on the other side of the couch, stretching out his legs dangerously close to her side.

He was staring at her, his brow furrowing at her troubled expression. Curling his knees under him, he flopped over to her and rested his chin on her knee, looking up at her with the puppy-dog expression that he knew she was weak to. Sure enough, she snapped out of her daze and looked down at him with a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Natsu," she said in a quiet tone, one he only heard ever so often. The corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown.

"You okay, Lucy?" He followed her gaze down to the ring on her finger, and his frown deepened even further. "Lucy… are you nervous?" He started to fret. "Do you want to go through with this? Is something wrong? Do you still-" Lucy laughed slightly.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't ready, Natsu. I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now. Yes, I still love you." She took one of his hands in hers and raised it to her lips, planting a gentle kiss on his calloused knuckles. "Nothing is wrong." He let his expression soften, and he flashed one of his sparkling grins. "Anyways," she continued, "you're my adventuring partner, who else am I supposed to stay with?"

Natsu sat back on his heels, a dangerous gilnt in his eyes. Lucy stared at him warily.

"…Natsu?" He didn't say anything, but instead dove at her and started digging his fingers into her sides, causing her to laugh and flail uncontrollably. "Sto-op," she whined through her shrieks of laughter. Natsu finally ceased, poised above her with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," he said tenderly, "We're adventuring partners."

 **some fluff for you**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	260. Lucy and the Hanahaki AU Part 4

**Date: June 7, 2017**

Every day was a waking nightmare. Math class was terrible, seeing as Natsu wouldn't even look at her, yet her heart broke at every petal that spilled from his mouth. He didn't bother hiding them any more, rather, letting them scatter across the table. Even the faintest breeze could blow the petals and the memories back at her. Levy cast sympathetic glances every time, but of course that didn't help that much.

Perhaps she deserved this. She couldn't blame him for this. It was she who decided to bring it up, and in the spur of the moment had poured out a bunch of stupid ideas that he didn't need to hear. Forgiveness seemed like something a little out of reach right now, but Lucy could always hope.

So she hoped, and every class went by, filled with petals and nothing else. She wanted to love him, she really did. She wanted to cease his pain and have him be happy. Yet she didn't love him. He was her best friend, and that's all the feelings she could name for him. A regretful laugh rose up in her throat. Fate was a cruel, cruel thing.

 **…**

When she got news that he went to the hospital for surgery on the flower vines in his lungs, she went as soon she heard. Countless were spent in the waiting room of that hospital, nibbling on random food from the vending machine that she could barely taste and paging through the magazines that were offered from the small tables.

Most of the time was counting the ceiling tiles and the many glow-in-the-dark stars that never glowed, seeing as the lights were never off. As she counted, she wondered what she would say to him should he ever want to see her. Every time she asked, the answer was always "He's still under surgery. He'll be out soon."

"Please," she begged one more time, "Let me see him…" The worker looked at her with an expression of pity on her face as she picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hm… yes… okay, I'll tell her now." With a click, she set down the phone. "You can go see him. He's in room 294." Lucy thought she said some form of thanks as she barreled down the hallway, and onto the elevator. She pressed the button multiple times impatiently until the doors finally opened on the second floor. When she was outside the room, however, she slowed. Her hand hung above the doorknob, wanting to open it but worrying about it just the same. Eventually she gave in and pushed the door open gently.

Natsu sat on his bed, hands folded on his lap and looking more exhausted than she'd ever seen him before.

"Hey, Lucy," he said, looking up at her. "Nice to see you here." He sounded like himself, at least. Lucy hesitantly pulled up a chair by his bedside.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Tired," he replied promptly. "The vines are over there." He pointed to a metal drawer. "Why'd you come and see me?"

"Because I'm sorry." The words fell from her mouth before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry that I ever made you feel hurt, and I'm sorry I never reciprocated your feelings." She started to shake, tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is my fault, and I don't want you to hurt!"

Natsu reached out and took her hand. "You've got nothing to be sorry, Luce. I've gotten rid of the flowers, I'm good now." He beamed at her. "How's Happy?"

"Lisanna's watching him for now," Lucy admitted. Natsu nodded.

"That's good."

"Hey… Natsu… we're… still friends, right?"

"Yeah. Still friends."

 **e? i don't know this man**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	261. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Bonus 2

The train lulled her to sleep, almost, but Juvia fought to keep her eyes open. Despite the rhythmic clacking of the car, she had to stay awake until the snack cart came. Absentmindedly, she lowered her hand to her pocket and toyed with the Knuts and Sickles jingling in the bottom.

There was no one else in her compartment this time. Her friends from Slytherin House were somewhere, off wandering the corridors of the train, so Juvia was free to kick her legs up on the plush seat across from her. She probably should have expected more people to come in eventually, yet when one did, she ended up being startled anyways.

"Hey!" Juvia jumped at the voice, upsetting the books piled onto her lap, as she turned to look at the intruder. There stood a girl, who seemed around her age, with dark hair and violet eyes. She flashed a sparkling grin at Juvia before throwing herself into the seat across from her.

"If it isn't the famous Juvia Lockser!" Juvia frowned at this, not wanting to remember the events of her past.

"Yes, Juvia supposes you're correct," she responded, voice cool. "Who might you be?"

"Cana Alberona, of Gryffindor house, my friend." Juvia's azure eyes widened with recognition at the name. She laughed slightly while eyeing Cana.

"You and Aquarius-san don't get along very well, do you?" Cana rolled her eyes and made a face of disgust, sticking her tongue out slightly.

"Don't remind me of her. I only know her through Lucy, and that didn't end too well." Juvia hummed in response, out of things to say for the moment, but was saved from the awkward silence by the knocking on the glass divider separating them from the hallway.

Juvia stretched out and pushed it open, and there stood the snack cart that she had been waiting for. Quickly, she swapped her money for two packs of her favorite gum, and then turned to Cana questioningly.

"Do you want anything?" Cana tossed her a few Knuts in response.

"Box of the Every Flavor Beans, please and thank you." She easily caught the box that Juvia tossed at her and flicked the tab open with her thumbnail. "Say… I wonder how they get the flavors into these things?"

"Maybe, it's magic?"

"Ha, very funny."

From there the conversation came easily, and it took up the rest of the train ride back to King's Cross as well. When the train finally pulled to a stop, Cana was already up and ready, bouncing on her heels as she waited for the doors to open.

"It was nice meeting you, Juvia!"

 **what**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	262. Romeo and the Seven Years

Romeo spent every day by the docks. He stood on the wooden platforms looking over the waters, looking, waiting for the chance that the ship that had sailed seven years ago would return.

He'd been too young to understand it, when they had first left. He had merely thought of this as another chance for his hero to prove himself, but when the news of Acnologia's attack reached, he became a little lost.

The years flew by, Romeo maturing into someone who fully understood the gravity of the situation. He wasn't the only one that grew, though. His dad's hair started greying and he became the guild master, Kinana became a young woman, celebrating her 18th birthday around a year ago, and even the guild hall fell into ruin. Little Asuka was born, and now Romeo wasn't the baby in the guild.

Once a large building, Fairy Tail fell into debt and ruin, forced into a small guild shack with a broken sign, not to mention so many members that kept leaving. Still Macao stayed, and where Macao went, so did Romeo.

By now, everyone outside of Fairy Tail insisted that the Tenrou Island teams were long gone by now. Funeral invitations were by the many the first few weeks after the news, but they were discarded quickly. The Fairy Tail members still held hope, though. They talked of a future where they could reunite with their comrades, and laugh and talk and tell tales of what had happened while they were separate.

Romeo smiled with regret as he recalled the words that had been said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring out into the horizon again.

"Romeo, your dad is waiting for you!" He turned to see Alzack, Bisca and Asuka waiting for him.

"Coming!" he called, casting one more glance at the empty horizon before joining them as they went back to the guild.

 _They will return_ , he assured himself as he walked, _because Fairy Tail never gives up!_

 **I can't keep my eyes open agh**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	263. Wendy and the New World

**im sorry for any canon mistakes in A Drabble A Day**

 **major spoilers for chapter 539**

 **here have an alternate plot line**

Wendy wasn't sure what just happened. Her head spun when she raised it from her position on the ground where she lay. It was so weird. She had just been standing with her friends… the battle over… and then somehow Acnologia had clawed his way back through the rift in time and done some magic that she just couldn't recall.

Then there was the sensation of vanishing. It felt like every particle of her being was being drawn to an irresistable force, that pulled her close and tore her apart, then pushing her together again in a place that was definitely not Magnolia.

It was an area of rock islands with fluffy clouds puffing through the sky. They seemed so close, she thought she could touch them if she reached out her arm, yet the slightest movement caused her to wince. Swallowing the pain, she stumbled to her feet, legs trembling as she surveyed her surroundings. It was the same all around.

"Hello?" she called. "Hello? Anyone?"

"I'm here," someone replied in a mock-simpering tone. "Are you afraid, girlie?" Wendy's eyes widened as a stocky figure emerged from the fog, cape flapping in the wind. Acnologia grinned widely, sharp teeth glinting.

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "What is this place?" His voice shifted dramatically, changing into one mocking a little girl's voice. "Where am I? Oh… somebody help me!" He let out a bark of laughter, before continuing to speak.

"The ravines of time. Better known as… my world."

 ***sweats* i want to add more another time**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	264. Jellal and the Mafia AU Part 1

He bent his ankle in the wrong way, but he had to keep going. What else could he do? You can't really stop and find a tissue when you're stalking a Mafia elite. No, he had to be silent, stealthy, lurking. His feet were silent against the floor as he crossed the room. His partner, however, was being rather… exciteable at the moment. Her pink ponytail bounced with every skipping step she took.

"Mafia bust, Mafia bust," she sang under her breath. Jellal turned to her and rolled his eyes, pressing his body against the wall.

"Meredy, it's not a Mafia bust if we're part of a gang as well." She wiggled her fingers mischeviously.

"Or is it?" she wondered. Jellal sighed, turning his head back to focus on the winding maze of paths ahead of them. One wrong move and this whole plan could collapse around them. He glared at his feet, silently willing them not to make a sound as he stepped across the room.

The person they were following didn't seem to notice them, however. The person were stocky, and nearly took up the whole hallway. Their booming footsteps echoed through the hallway. Jellal and Meredy shared a look, before continuing after him.

Other than the footsteps, the silence between seemed to stretch out the hallways, almost, lengthening the distance from destination to destination. Eventually, though, the person turned in to a doorway, making sure to duck. As they went in, Jellal and Meredy caught a brief glimpse of their face, framed by the light of the door.

It was blocky, with an angled nose and chin, and small eyes. A feeling of apprehension washed over Jellal as he and Meredy walked forward until they could almost peer into the door. He turned once again to mouth something to Meredy, but saw something that made him recoil.

Meredy had donned a pout, which was probably because the cool, glinting barrel of a gun was pressed up against her head.

"What do we have here?" the owner of the gun said." He stepped into the thin beam of light being emitted from the door, revealing his shock of maroon hair and scar over his right eye. "Intruders? Impressive. Still… shame. We're going to have to take you to meet them. I would say it was nice knowing you… but that'd be a lie."

 **no**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	265. Jellal and the Mafia AU Part 2

Meredy squirmed in the grip of the maroon-haired man, trying to inch away from the cool barrel of the gun pressed against her temple.

"Get away!" she yelled as he dragged her and led Jellal into the low-ceilinged circular room. There was very little lighting, yet the living arrangements seemed comfortable, even. It seemed spacious enough for at least the six other people sitting in the main area right now. The person who was holding her captive immediately pointed to the seat, and Jellal nodded swiftly and sat down swiftly on the chair.

"Explain, now, or Pinky gets it." Meredy frowned at the nickname, but stayed silent. Jellal opened his mouth, before pausing and changing his expression.

"Perhaps we can settle this in a more… civilized manner? Surely hostages are below you," Jellal said slowly. Meredy shivered as her captor's fingers tightened around the gun.

"What are you thinking?"

"Simple. Pistols, shoot. First injured loses. Only if you free Meredy, though." Her captor relaxed his grip, allowing Meredy to worm her way out and walk over to Jellal, who moved over slightly and let her join him on the chair.

"You're talking to the Mafia's greatest shooter here. But whatever. Winner wins all, yes?" Jellal nodded. "Good. Back there, now." Both the captor and Jellal walked into the room beyond the one they were in, leaving Meredy alone with the strange cast of people. Now that she had some time, she glanced around at the group.

"Oh… I hope he'll be okay…" the woman nearest to her bemoaned, knees bouncing as she pressed her hands to her cheeks. The blocky man she had been following earlier clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Do not fret, Kinana! Cobra is very capable!" Someone snickered at the table, but before they could direct their attention to him, the door to the other room swung open and Jellal stumbled out, supporting "Cobra" who was bleeding from his shoulder. Kinana gasped, running over to him and pressing the fold of her skirt against the wound.

"Racer, get the bandages. Oh… this was a bad idea…"

"I'm fine, Kina," Cobra said, despite the fact that his expression was twisted in pain.

"That's what they all say," she said. As Kinana fluttered around, another person rose from their chair in the shadows, looming above everyone else. He stroked one of the tattooed lines of his face, looking distracted.

"So, we've lost. Does that mean you bet this branch of the gang, and now he owns it?" His voice was dangerously soft as he stared at Cobra.

Cobra folded his arms, glaring defiantly at the man. "Yes, I suppose I did." The man scoffed.

"Lovely idea." He turned to face Jellal with an admittedly more pleasant expression, bowing slightly. "I hope you take good care of them." Even his voice dripped with a silky-sweet tone that Meredy disliked. Jellal watched him go with his eyes wide.

"Heavens," he said, clutching at his blue hair, "We just adopted a Mafia branch."

"Ul is going to kill us now…"

 **this is late i have no sense of writing NOTES:**

 **1\. This is the start of the last 100 chapters of A Drabble A Day! Thank you all for supporting me on this** **wild ride!**

 **That's al the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	266. Erza and the Assassin AU

The dagger was tucked into her sleeve as she entered the dark chamber, parting the spangled curtains covering the doorway. Carefully, she balanced the bejeweled tray on one hand, taking care not to spill the contents. Her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail that had ends that barely brushed her shoulders as she crossed the room.

Despite her dazzling gown, her slippers were still thin and worn, the cold stone beneath her feet a cruel reminder of the state of her family. She scorned the person she was serving now, despised how they spat in the face of those poorer than them, hated how they flaunted their riches with no cares in the world. The debt on her head was too great, though.

Erza… had found another way, though. She placed herself in the service of a mysterious benefactor, who sent her family monthly funds if she did one simple thing. Every month, she would go out and kill a different target. Simple, clean, they would take care of everything. All she had to do was move the dagger.

She knew it was wrong, though, oh definitely. She felt that pull attempting to draw back her dagger every time she drew it across someone's throat, and she felt the sting in her chest as she slipped out of the room, donning a panicked expression. When she wailed for help, her lies rose up like bile.

Even now, she slunk up to the person she served, not the benefactor, and offered them the tea. The cruel woman on her couch smiled in satisfaction at the aroma, taking great pleasure in shattering one of the cups against the gold legs of the plush armchair. Cringing as she stepped around the shards, Erza quickly drew the dagger out from her billowing sleeve and drew it across the woman's neck quick as lightning.

In a flash, it was over. Erza easily wiped off the dagger on the red velvet covering, and slipped out of the room, already calling for the other servants.

"The mistress is dead!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face in mock-agony, "She is dead! Whatever shall we do?" It wasn't that hard for her to fake tears. The guilt she felt stirred inside her as she knew that the corpse in the other room was her doing, and that nothing, nothing could ever atone.

…It was for her family, right?

 **au au au**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	267. Jellal and the Mafia AU Part 3

It had only been about five minutes after the gunfight, and things were strangely relaxed. Meredy was still stiffly perched on her chair, same with Jellal, but the others seemed comfortable. Cobra had his shoulder bandaged, and his good arm was around Kinana's shoulders.

"So," the blocky man from earlier said, "I suppose introductions are in order, are they not?" He pointed to himself. "You may call me Hoteye." Meredy squinted at the odd nickname, but shrugged it off and pointed at the woman with silver hair and piercing eyes.

"Angel," she introduced herself. Then she pointed to the snoozing person at the table, who clutched a rolled up newspaper in their hand, smudged with ink. "That lazy piece of… trash is Midnight. Say… how old are you?" Meredy merely giggled and waved her off.

"Secret," she mouthed as she directed her attention to the two sitting on the ragged couch. "Cobra and Kinana, am I right?" Both of them grudgingly nodded. "Alright… so who was that earlier?" She gestured at the hall with her head, and Cobra scoffed.

"That's Brain. You don't need to talk to him," he grumbled. Kinana looked indignant as well, but only slightly less.

"Okaaaay? I'm Meredy, and this gloomy dude here is Jellal. It's nice to meet you." Angel hummed, getting up from her chair slowly and walking around Meredy and Jellal in a slow circle, until she reached Jellal's side. She peered at Jellal's face from various angles before smiling.

"I can get used to this," she drawled. "You wanna tell us how you got that tattoo?" Jellal reflexively reached up and pressed a hand over his right eye and the tattoo with it.

"It's a… long story that I'm afraid I don't know myself."

"Hm, seems like we've got a Mister Mysterious over here," Angel said as she slipped away. Midnight finally awoke (was he ever asleep) and stared at Jellal and Meredy, dark eyes unmoving.

"So," he said, "You won't take away our freedom, will you?" When Jellal shook his head, Midnight gained a smile, and he continued. "Respect our wishes and respect us in general, can you do that?"

Jellal grinned and held out his hand. "Of course."

Macbeth stretched his hand out and shook as well. "Then we have a deal."

 **so tired r ip**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	268. Minerva and the Mixed Feelings

**eh hi**

"A mistake?" Minerva echoed those words as she stared at herself in the mirror. They felt familiar on her tongue, and she repeated those words over and over. That's what she was, no? Well, at least that's what her father had told her. Her hand stroked her midnight hair as she reflected on the events of today.

Her father was dead now. His corpse unceremoniously thrown away with a hole piercing his chest. She should be upset, by now, at the loss of her father. That's what usually happened at a parent's death. However the acting she had been pulling downstairs wasn't really acting, in reality much closer tot her true reaction.

She was… happy? Overjoyed, ecstastic…She could come up with a million words that described her emotions right now. Perhaps apprehensive was one of them. Still…

Her only parental figure was dead. The man who had raised her, given things to her, taken things from her, showed her gain, loss, victory, defeat… She can't say she missed him. That would be going too far. It was more of a longing for what might have been.

Sometimes, when the nights were quiet and she lay beneath her velvet covers, she liked to imagine what her life would have been like if both her parents were living. Maybe she could have lived a happy, quiet life, in a sweet little guild with home-cooked meals and no thirst for power. They would live in a small cottage with a thatched roof and a lovely garden, and from there she would venture to seek her fate.

Yet here she was, so desparate to hold a power streak she held a red cat hostage, playing Sting as easily as one would normally play one who was emotionally weak. What depths would she sink to?

"Minerva," she said to herself. "How much further can you take this?"

 **School is O U T!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	269. Cana and the Fairy Glitter

**I just really like Cana's character ahhhhhh**

Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus and Mirajane all stood in the stone-walled tunnel leading into the arena of the Grand Magic Games. They were in a circle, heated expressions on their faces as they discussed.

"Alright, who's going out there today?" Laxus inquired, folding his arms. Mirajane tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"So… Jellal's gone now. Welcome, Cana, by the way." She beamed at Cana, who smirked back, throwing an arm over the nearest person's shoulder. Juvia squirmed away from the sudden contact, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Juvia does not wish to go this round… if her Gray-sama isn't participating. Perhaps Gajeel-kun could go?" She pointed at him, and he promptly stepped back.

"Nope, not yet," he protested. Laxus huffed.

"Someone's going to have to do it and it's not going to be me."

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" The group didn't notice the First Master walk up to them (understandably, she was a ghost) and they all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"First Master."

"May I speak to Cana?"

Cana nodded slightly, doubting it would have made any difference as she padded after the ghost. Mavis led them into a small alcove off the tunnel. Cana started to question what they were doing in such a hidden place, but Mavis just shushed her with a stern expression.

"Give me your arm." Mavis reached forward and took Cana's forearm, pressing her palm into the smooth skin there. "Hm… I chose you, because i know you're strong, okay?" she said as she pressed firmly. Cana felt the magic pulsing through her skin and her eyebrows raised.

"I'm always up for new magic," she drawled easily, despite the fact that she was positively trembling inside. "What do I have to do?"

Mavis smiled. "There." Cana raised her arm to admire the elaborate red imprint her skin, a curious expression on her face. "Alright. When you get out there, yell Fairy Glitter, and just feel. The most important thing is feeling. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I can."

 **Fairy Tail Team B is literally all my favorite characters in one team**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	270. NaLu and the Music Festival

Magnolia was bustling today, the square was filled with people chattering at the festival. The sakura tree was in full bloom, its rainbow petals scattering in the wind. There were many stalls hawking food and merchandise lining the pathways. There was even a live band that filled the air with excited tunes that put a spring in everyone's step.

Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi were strolling down the street, Natsu and Lucy swinging the young girl between them. Nashi giggled as the tips of her flower-patterned shoes skimmed the ground as she swung past. Lucy beamed at the two of them, wondering how this was so peaceful, despite the chaos. Nashi's attention was immediately shifted, and she squirmed to stop being swung.

"Over there!" she said, bouncing on her heels and pointing to the band. Natsu led them over and Nashi jumped up and down. She noticed a couple swaying to the tunes. "Do like them!"

"You want to dance?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright then!" Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi all clasped hands, and slowly Natsu led them around in a circle, spinning and spinning until Nashi felt her head spin and she was stumbling over her own feet.

"Wheee!" she cheered. Then she clapped her hands decisively. "Up!" Natsu interpreted this command as an order to pick her up and put her on his back, to which she responded happily. From there he dashed around the festival in chaos, both of them yelling and cheering at the top of their lungs. Lucy stood alone at the music station, pondering the chaos for a minute before laughing and running after them.

"Wait for me!"

 **no**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	271. Jellal and the Light of Redemption

Jellal never thought forgiveness would reach him. Guilt plagued him every night when he went to sleep under a blanket of stars, and tortured him when his pried his eyes open to the bright morning sun. Every day he struggled against his own demons even as he carried the thought that Crime Sorciere depended on him.

He could still remember it all. The pain he felt as a boy when the magic first coursed through him when he was chained against that post. From there, the pulsing in his veins as he slowly but surely gained control to the strings that puppeted everyone, forcing them to play this cruel game that was embedded in his head.

He killed. He tortured. He spent years sitting on that throne, pouring his dark, dark heart and broken, broken soul into those carved pieces and that chessboard. He played the Tower like a game, pushing and pulling until _they_ stepped in.

Fairy Tail cut the strings, freeing the slaves and flipping the board. His pain stung even more when he remembered how he knocked Erza Scarlet to the side as if it was nothing, threw Simon to the ground with a hole in his stomach. Then, he was defeated.

Amnesia was honestly the least of the many evils he faced. But hey, at least he started walking the path to redemption, no? Now he had a group of criminals all searching for the light, and the forgiveness that came with it.

Because one day, they would reach it.

 **Summer is going gr8**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	272. Bixanna and the Royalty AU

**sidestuff on tumblr is where this prompt originated! Plus I'm in a big Bixanna mood right now so lets do this thing**

 _"_ _One day, you will become a fine ruler of this land."_

Bickslow leaned his elbows against the railing, along with Lisanna as they stared out onto the river, the river that reflected the orange sky as the sun went down. The words seemed so natural rolling off her tongue, but she looked pale.

"Don't lie to me," she mumbled, bottom lip sticking out as she pouted. "Mira and Elfman are wonderful leaders. Do you know what it's like living in their shadow?" Bickslow shrugged, his padded shoulders moving up and down.

"You're telling this to the court jester and shady underground necromancer." He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, causing her to crack a smile in response.

"Maybe. Hey," she said suddenly, "Do you remember when we used to take a raft down this river?"

"Yeah."

"Those were good times," she said dreamily, lowering her chin to rest on her hands.

"Do you want to do it again?"

"What?"

"Do you want to do it again," he repeated. "I can get a raft, and we can go!" Admittedly worried, she turned her eyes up to the sky and the fast-approaching night sky. "C'mon, little Lis," he pleaded, "At least one last time? For the memories?" She hesitated, but then she smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." Bickslow whooped, a sound that echoed through the night, before bounding down the bridge and over the hill, feather fluttering in the wind, but not before calling "Wait there!" over his shoulder.

 **…**

"I'm back!" he said as he returned, dragging a wooden raft behind him. Lisanna eyed him dubiously.

"That was fast."

"Trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you."

"Then come on!" Bickslow promptly jumped off the bridge on the raft, splashing down the short distance to the water and dusting Lisanna with the small drops. She made an indignant noise before bouncing down the bridge the more civilized way and waiting on the bank.

Bickslow swiftly yanked the raft to the side using a rope attached to the ends, and Lisanna stepped on behind him. As they took off again, she found herself staring into the water, mesmerized by the ripples in the current.

"How's the water?" Bickslow breathed in his ear. She jumped and knocked her shoulder into his chest, to which he fell back and dramatically clutched the area in which she hit him. "Pain… agony!"

"You're being so dramatic," she teased. Her eyes gained a malicious glint, and Bickslow backed away in mock-fear.

"Lis-" He was cut off by her hand against his shoulder as she shoved him off the raft into the water. Spluttering, his head emerged from the water. "You got my helmet wet…" Sighing, he took it off and set it on the raft, before narrowing his eyes at her and pulling her into the water as well.

After almost half an hour of the two of them splashing around in the river both of them were soaking wet and shivering in the cold night air, so they pulled themselves up onto the grassy bank to dry off.

"Well… looks like you aren't getting that raft back," Lisanna said. "Shame. It was a nice raft."

Bickslow rolled over on his side, careful not to disturb the helmet that was balancing precariously on his visor next to him.

"Hey, Lis? I think you'll be a great leader."

 **its growing on me help**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	273. NaLu and the Fluffy Fluff

**alright im dead tired**

Lucy woke up to the sun filtering through her window, and the presence of two in the bed next to her. Sighing, she automatically knew who it was, and indeed when she sat up, she found the sleeping faces of a Fire Dragon Slayer and a blue Exceed. She gently tugged the fluffy pink comforter off her legs and clambered over Natsu's legs until she found her slippers resting on the floor. Sliding those on as she also threw a fluffy pink robe over her shoulder, she made her way to the kitchen.

Her apartment was serene in the early morning, the only noise being the occasional shouts of the sailors and fishermen making their trops down the canal. She didn't want to break the quiet too much, so she was careful when lowering plates to the counter.

She'd only opened the fridge when Natsu flopped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, Happy fluttering behind him.

"G'morning, Luce…" he rasped, voice thick with sleep, "What's for breakfast?" Lucy removed the box from the fridge before turning to face him.

"Well," she said, "I didn't think anyone was coming over, so I bought a bunch of pastries and cakes for my breakfast." She pried open the box, revealing a small array of brightly-colored treats. Natsu pulled a frown.

"No meat?"

"No fish?" Happy whined.

Lucy huffed indignantly. "If you're going to be ungrateful about it, you don't have to have some." Natsu immediately looked guilty under her berating, Happy as well.

"Sorry, Lucy."

"It's fine. Now do you want some?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew at the box and snatched up a tartlet with flowers dotting the edges, and Natsu grabbed a cake with curled lemon peel. Lucy herself chose a chocolate pastry, before leading them all over to her small table.

"Thanks," Natsu said, beaming at her.

"You're welcome."

 **no o i got a new game**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	274. Kinabra and the Position Swap AU

**sometimes i stare too long at the frames in the anime and regret it**

Her purple hair stood out against the pink skies, the gentle breeze causing the strands of hair to frame her face, tickling her chin as well. Her dress blew up around her knees, the green fabric folding and fluttering. Emerald-colored eyes sparkled as she surveyed the valley below her. This would have been perfect, except for the shackles binding her wrists together.

Sighing, she looked over her shoulder at the other five behind her, all chained as well. This is what happened, wasn't it? They'd committed crimes, and now they were paying the price. Her shoes felt thin against the gravel. She stiffened when the sound of metal being removed from the sheath reached her ears.

"Show's over, it's time to go." She felt the butt of the spear prod her back, and she reluctantly tore her eyes from the view and turned to join her arrested comrades, careful to make a wide berth around Brain, or Zero, whatever his name was at the moment.

As the group limped in various degrees of pain behind the guards, she turned her head slightly, hearing the rustling in the bushes. She grinned as she saw a glint of an eye behind the leaves, knowing who it was.

Cobra, her pet snake. He'd slithered away as they threw the chains on, and now he wandered free. Ever so slightly, he slithered into a thin opening and flicked his tail twice, expression almost comforting until he slid into the underbrush.

Kinana's head turned back to the path as she trudged on, but at least now she had a glimmer of hope.

And a glimmer of hope was more than enough.

 **i just really like bickslow as a character okay**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	275. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Bonus 3

**when in doubt write what you enjoy and that means self indulgent hogwarts aus**

"Juvia, we need you to sub in today, can you do it?" Sting and Rogue stood in front of her desk, Sting clasping his hands together and his gaze pleading. Juvia pushed back the scroll of parchment she had been writing on and set her quill to the side, before directing her full attention at the two of them.

"What?" she asked.

"Minerva can't make it today to the Quidditch game, but this is really important, and we need you to fill in for her. You would be the Keeper, can you do that?" Juvia sighed, stretching out her arms above her head.

"This would be nice and all, should Juvia be able to play. Juvia can't play." She paused, "Actually, Juvia can't play Keeper. Whether Juvia can or cannot play Beater is relative, Juvia suppose."

"But you know how to do it! C'mon, Juvia, please? As a favor for one of your dearest friends?" Juvia pointedly ignored the last part, thinking, before shrugging and nodding.

"Juvia'll figure it out. Does Juvia get a practice first?"

Finally Rogue said something, "The only avaliable time would be… now until two o'clock. Half an hour, if we leave now." Juvia immediately slung her bag over her shoulder and cast a quick enchantment to make her supplies fly in.

"Very well, let's go."

 **…**

Soon, the time of the match closed in. Juvia slipped into the green and silver robes easily, thanking the stars that Minerva was around the same size she was. She needed the most confidence she could get, and nice fitting robes was part of it. Maybe she was lucky that she got along with most of the members in Slytherin House, allowing her to be familiar with the Quidditch team. The borrowed broomstick felt heavy and unfamiliar in her hand, but she had to work with it. Well, what happened would happen, she supposed.

When the whistle blew and the announcer started commentating on the match, Juvia kicked into gear. Her azure eyes narrowed, trained on the red ball as it hurtled from hand to hand across the pitch, raring to strike if it came too close. Thankfully, the team members were fairly skilled, and managed to keep the ball on the other half of the pitch most of the time, but the ball did come near a few times.

The first time it came close, she was startled out of her wits, and the ball slipped past her sweaty fingers, causing several groans and shouts, but the times after that were simple saves. Juvia found herself enjoying the game, actually, breathing in the thrill of cutting through the air.

She could get used to this, she thought.

 **…**

"You played really well out there," Rogue said as he tossed his broomstick into his locker. Juvia shrugged, kicking one leg over the other as she sat on the bench.

"Oh hey, Sting, is there any way I can sign up for next year's Quidditch tryouts?"

"What?" Sting said, eyes wide in mock-shock, "Juvia will be joining us next year?" He clapped a little bit while beaming. "But yeah, I can write it down when we get back to the dungeon, okay?"

"Yeah. That'd be great."

 **n to the no**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	276. NaLu and the Rewritten Book

The runes and letters spiraled and swirled around them, displaying stories and facts about Natsu that one would only dream to know about. Lucy, Gray, and Happy watched wide-eyed as the stream of words spilled from the open book, wrapping around them and encasing them in magic.

"This…" Lucy breathed, unable to form a complete sentence. Gray seemed to be in the same state, jaw hanging wide open as he watched everything around him. Happy attempted to paw at some of the words, but swiped his paw back just before he touched them. "This is Natsu."

It seemed strange that all the information, thoughts, memories, personality of the rowdy Dragon Slayer could be captured in one torn leather-bound book, but it was there, right in front of them. It was entrancing, captivating… Lucy almost didn't notice when some of the letters started popping out of view. Happy noticed, though.

'Lucy?" he said in a trembling voice, "The letters are disappearing…"

"He's right," Gray commented. It was true. The threads of letters now had gaping holes in them where words used to be. Did this mean… Natsu was disappearing? When she looked closer, though, she realized that these were all facts she knew about him. Quick as a wink, she whipped out her light pen.

"I think I can fix this… trust me." With that she started scribbling in the blank spaces as fast as she could, the blocky font it was now intermingled with hurried cursive.

 _Oh, Natsu,_ she thought despairingly, _I hope this works._

 **i am not about this life**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	277. Juvia and the Aquarium AU

It had been just another day at the aquarium, children running around and gazing wide-eyed up at the glass tanks that housed hundreds of colorful creatures. Juvia stood at attention, watchfully gazing over the children who dipped their hand into the touch pools to stroke the animals. Occasionally she was forced to issue some warnings and advice to children who weren't gentle with the starfish or anenomes.

It was just as any other day… chaotic, but actually rather soothing, until… a piercing scream cut through the air. Juvia was broken from her dazed state when her eyes found a young girl flailing with her head and arms in the tide pool. Quickly she darted through the crowd and assisted the few people with pulling the girl from the pool.

"Wow, thanks, miss!" The little girl was young, around five or six, with damp black hair that was tied back in a braid, and the once-loose strands of hair were now stuck to her forehead, not to mention her hat was now floating around in the tide pool, being pulled left and right by the waves created by the hands that broke the surface of the water.

"No problem," Juvia said. "Let's see… do you know where your parents are?" She scanned the area, but she saw none that bore any resemblance to the young child. The girl's eyes widened as she looked around as well.

"Mama? Papa?" she said in a much quieter, quivering tone. "Where are they?"

"We can go find them. Aquarius-san," she said, waving over a blue-haired employee, "Can you watch the tide pools, please? I have to go find…"

"Asuka!"

"Asuka's mother." Aquarius rolled her eyes, and scoffed before nodding and stepping up to the post.

"Hey! Don't hold the starfish like that!" Before Juvia could question her decision, though, Asuka tugged on her arm.

"Can we go find my mama and papa now?"

"Of course." The two of them wandered through the aquarium, hand in hand as Asuka gave a wild description of her parents that seemed just a little exaggerated. (They couldn't be unicorns, could they?) But eventually it was enough information to spot the worried couple standing by the information booth, the green-haired woman leaning over the counter threateningly while the employee looked terrified, shrinking back.

"Mama! Papa!" Asuka scampered toward the two, stumbling slightly until Alzack picked her up and swung her around.

"Asuka!" Bisca took Asuka from her father after that, pressing her face into her hair, not caring that it was wet, and sighing in relief. Alzack looked up at Juvia and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said.

"Just doing my job."

 **au**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	278. Kinana and the New Room

**i got tomodachi life today and it was wonderful**

"Here's the key to your new apartment," Mirajane said with a smile, beaming at the hesitant purple-haired girl. Kinana curled a strand of hair around her finger as she accepted the brass key with a number on it. "Just follow this map, and you'll get there!" she said as she pressed a folded up paper into her hand

"Thanks, Mira," Kinana said as she tucked the paper into her pocket and left the guild hall. She had joined the guild recently, and now was getting her own apartment at the Fairy Hills dormitory. She'd heard the rent was fairly high, so luckily Mirajane helped cover the cost until she could get on her feet and start earning money.

"Well, here we go!"

 **…**

Fairy Hills was imposing, with brick walls and quite a few windows. Kinana stared up at them with wide eyes and wondered which room was going to be hers. Hesitantly, she entered and was met with a crowd of girls with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to Fairy Hills," Erza said, greeting her with a (painful) hug. As Kinana rubbed the sore spot on her head, she said her various "hello"s to everyone there, and then let herself be led throughout the building on a grand tour.

She saw everyone's rooms, and waited for hers with a grand anticipation, holding her breath with every new door they approached. Her mind raced as she imagined how she would decorate the space… and she almost didn't notice when they neared the door.

"We're here!" Levy said. Kinana, with a trembling hand, inserted the key into the lock and turned it, unlocking it and stepping in.

It was like the room that sealed her future in Fairy Tail.

 **ahh sorry i'm being made to sleep so this is short**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	279. Cana and the Fairy Glitter Part 2

"Fairy Glitter!" When Cana cast that spell, she felt the rush of a thousand fairies coursing through her veins, the magic filling her bones and pouring from every pore. The arena erupted in a burst of light, and her eyes slammed shut as she directed every ounce of magic she had towards the gleaming lacrima, feeling the pulsing energy stream out of her and crash into it.

When the light died down, slowly she cracked her eyelids open and almost fell over in shock.

 _9999._

The gleaming number flickered and twitched, glitching, apparently. She'd done it. She'd-

"Cana Alberona has broken the lacrima!" Shouts of disbelief and cries of shock filled the arena, filling her ears and causing her soul to twinge with pride. She threw up her arms and basked in the glory, eyes twinkling as she turned her head up to the sky.

She could barely here herself over the buzz in her ears, but she was sure she shouted something about how Fairy Tail would become number one again, and she stumbled to where Fairy Tail B stood in a daze.

Juvia clasped her hands when she got there, and the other members either beamed at her or patted her on the back, depending on the stoicness on the other members. This was it.

This was the comeback of Fairy Tail!

 **eugh**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	280. Lyredy and the Theater AU

**plz more competitive couples in Fairy Tail i beg ye**

 **anyways because im out of ideas have som because who better to do a play than a drama king**

"Can we just… can we just fuse you two?" Ultear glared down at her clipboard and then back up at the two, who were also sharing glares.

"Can't I just have the part, Ul, pleeeeeasssseeee?" Meredy turned her wide eyes to Ultear, turning her head slightly and letting her pink hair fall over her shoulder charmingly. "You know I'd do great!"

Lyon scoffed. "Playing to the judge? As expected of one like you!" He extended his hand out and seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the stage. "I would be an excellent choice for the main lead! I'm very express-"

"Yes, and that's the problem!" Ultear stuffed the clipboard into her purse. "You," she said, pointing at Lyon, "You're expressive enough for the part, but you," a point at Meredy, "You actually memorized your lines!" Meredy rolled her eyes, and Lyon came close to doing the same.

Both of them started firing off reasons on why they should have the main part, Meredy's high pitched voice clashing with Lyon's boisterous tone. Ultear stood, eyes narrowed as they tried shouting over the other, until finally she threw her pencil onto her table with a finishing bang.

"Work it out yourself, okay? Make it up by rehearsal tonight, or I'm making Gray do it." Both of them looked equally horrified by the thought of the solemn expressionless actor taking the part they desired, and Ultear exited the auditorium, point made.

Meredy threw up her hands in indignation. "Well done, Ultear." Lyon scoffed.

"She really thinks we can work this out?"

"Yeah… Ul is like that."

"She wants us to learn? Then shall we level the playing field?" Lyon picked up his slightly crumpled script from the floor and flapped it a few times. Meredy hummed questioningly.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Putting it simply enough, if I help you with the lines, and you help me memorize, we can ask Ultear for another runthrough, but now we're both even, so it's a matter of natural talent."

"I see what you're thinking," she said, pulling out her lunch and starting to nibble on the corner of a sandwich. "Let's do it."

 **…**

Ultear wondered if giving them another chance was worth it, seeing as she just basically stuffed two extremely driven people into one room and had them compete.

When she walked back into the room and found the two passed out over the chairs, her immediate thought was… _Maybe Gray should get the part for today…_

 **ooh i like theater aus**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	281. Gruvia and the Theater AU

**Gruvia is easier to write right now because I have no other ideas s**

Gray thought he was done for the day, or at least, alone in the theater. He was sitting on the edge of the stage, back to the seats as he chewed on the end of his pen and looked back up at the stage. The day of the musical was drawing near, and he had to perfect the choreography, except for the fact that a lot of the people couldn't get to their positions in time.

Right now he was trying to figure out a shorter route for the people to waltz across the stage… in fact he was thinking about where to place the blue-haired star of the show when she appeared.

"Ah, you're here! Juvia was looking for you." Gray looked up at her with a stoic expression, and she tucked her script behind her sheepishly. "…Juvia needs some help memorizing where to go for the dance scene… Could you assist Juvia in practicing?"

Gray sighed. "Yeah, sure. It's for the play, though, so don't go getting any ideas." He set down his notes and stood up, towering over her. She seemed to shrink a little, blushing and squirming uncomfortably.

"You start over there." He pointed over to the mock staircase they had. "Make the entrance slow, okay? I'll be over there, and I take your hand." Juvia hurried up to the staircase, and started the routine, singing the background music softly so she could move in time.

They stepped into a dance, Gray leading her and uttering commands as they went. Juvia stared up at him with adoring blue eyes, and he looked away as best as he could.

"I think you're ready," he said as he dropped her hand and removed his from her waist.

"Still…" she said slyly, "Maybe we should try to do this again tomorrow, just in case?"

"…"

 **memes**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	282. Lyredy and the Theater AU Part 2

**its either write a really short chapter**

"Romantic leads? Ul!" Meredy gripped her script so tightly the edges crumpled. Lyon was in a shock, mouth trying and failing to form words.

Ultear shrugged. "I couldn't decide, so I switched some parts out." Meredy spluttered.

"Angel was fine with that?" she demanded.

"Oh, yes. She was… rather happy with the role she got." Meredy chewed on her lip, grasping for questions and reasons that would prove why she shouldn't be a romantic lead. Ultear dropped her script on a chair and yanked her dark hair up into a ponytail.

"Guys! We're running this from the top! Move move move!" Ultear picked her script back up and rolled it up, smacking it against her palm a few times for good measure as she signaled for the cast to get back on stage.

"Meredy, you know this part, right?" she said, quieter, as she directed her attention to the shocked girl. Meredy nodded, and quickly backed up to the farthest corner of the stage. She flew backstage and took the costume she would wear for the first few scenes, a common servant's outfit. She stuffed her hair under the fake-dirtied rag before sauntering back onstage, being careful to blend in with the crowd.

"And it's great… and lovely… and stunning!" she sang, raising her arms and skipping to the left then to the right. Eventually, the crowd parted and it was her turn to saunter through the middle, basket swinging from one arm.

"I'm here, I'm free, I'm me!" she cheered, twirling in the spotlight as the white-haired boy edged closer, expression surprisingly timid.

"Who… who are you?" he said, voice laced with surprise and wonder, exactly in character.

"I'm your future," she responded with a smile.

 **ew**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	283. Ultear and the Many Regrets

**im emotionally sad after the death of a fictional characte moi**

Ultear shuffled into her apartment, shrugging off her coat and tossing it over her chair, before sinking into her couch. Her first thought was to pick up her projection lacrima and tap it a few times until it turned on, then setting it down on the stand so it could project the image on the designated area.

The latest news was displayed on there, and she grinned as she recognized some familiar faces. Jellal, Meredy, and one of the dark guilds- the Oracion Seis? surrounded by a crowd that clapped and cheered for them. Meredy bathed in all the attention, giggling and talking to the people, and the Oracion Seis looked fairly distressed under all the attention, shrinking back into the dark hoods they wore.

Her gaze turned to Jellal, who had a bit of an awkward expression as he waved to the people who walked up to him with admiration. She scoffed at the fact that the boy still hadn't learned how to react accordingly after all this time… but she was proud of how he'd grown. He didn't seem anything like that boy in the Tower of Heaven, but she supposed it was good that he was coming out of his newly built shell.

Maybe she wished she was right there with them. Maybe she wished she could still be a mother figure to Meredy. Maybe she wished she could hae defeated Alvarez Empire and gained the glory.

But still… that was another life, another time.

 **ew**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	284. Kinabra and the Hostage AU

"Hey, if we get out of this place, we'll stay in touch?" There was a look of bright optimism in her green eyes, one that seemed too full of light for this dark, dank dungeon they were in. They twinkled with hope, a glimmer that he hadn't seen in a while. It'd been forever since he'd seen anything so pleasant.

He remembered the day when he had been yanked from his home, forced into this horrible place with shackles on his wrist and chains on his ankles. He'd discarded his original name, and had donned a new name, something short and solemn, not as much of a name as it was a placeholder for something else that would never take its place.

Then she remembered the day when she was throwin in as well, purple hair flying up around her. She'd gone through the same procedure that everyone else received as they entered, locked in and treated worse than dirt.

 _Hostages,_ is what they were called. _Prisoners_ , is what they should be called. Is it really a hostage if no one wants to free you? Eventually their captors realized that no one would pay the cost… so instead they forced both of them into doing their dirty work.

There seemed to be no hope.

Still, her joy was infectious.

"Of course we will."

 **wow this is full of regrets**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	285. Natsu and the Narrow Chasm

"We are about to die here. We are about to die here." Gray repeated those words over and over as he stared into the water below him, swarming with piranhas, then looked over his shoulder at the person against his back.

"Ya think? Shut up and let me think!" Natsu squirmed in this uncomfortable position, in which he was almost folded in half. Both of them had fallen down a chasm, and now were wedged in the small opening over the lake.

"Think? You? Those words don't go together, trust me." Gray scrabbled for a handhold against the smooth cliff face.

"No, I've read about this in a book. Alright…" Gray felt a strong pressure on his back, and felt himself double over. He yelped in protest and immediately shoved back.

"Good," Natsu said, to his surprise. "Now, I want you to hold still." He heavily emphasized _hold still_ , and carefully looped his arm through Gray's. "Other arm?" he demanded, oblivious to Gray's protest.

"Alright. Now walk. Left first, okay?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Your left or my left?"

"Which is which?"

"Alright, your left. One, two, three." He repeated this count as they walked up the cliff, back to back until they managed to pull themselves up onto the edge of the cliff.

Natsu rested his elbow on his knee and stared down the chasm again, frowning at the drop.

"Okay, next time, we are never going on a mission together without Happy. Kapeesh?"

 **i just got way too motivated by parks and rec**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	286. Levy and the Craft Market

Her hands brushed over the many keychains, admiring their smooth texture and bright colors. The blonde leaned over the counter, a wide grin on her face.

"Do you like those?"

"Ah-" Levy immediately drew her hand back from the rack sheepishly. "Yes, they're lovely…"

"Thanks!" the employee bubbled. She flashed her nametag at Levy, the embroidered felt labeled _Lucy_ glittering with sequins and rhinestones, surprisingly stylish. "I made them, drew them myself, actually."

"You did?"

"Well, sure! My friend Reedus has been teaching me… so I decided to try my hand at sales as well. I think I've been doing pretty good," she said proudly, pointing her thumb at herself. "But anyways… enough about me. Do you want anything?" She splayed her hands out over the table.

"We have bags, pins, even just drawings!" Levy leaned close to admire them. Most of them were of cute designs, flowers and birds and the like, but some had strange symbols on them.

"What are these?" Levy inquired, pointing to one of the symbols. Lucy beamed.

"That's part of our brand, it's called Fairy Tail!"

"Oh… anyways, how much is the stuff here?" Lucy rattled off some numbers, and Levy opened up her purse before she silently cursed her luck.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't have enough money." She tucked away the orange wallet and was about to walk away before Lucy called after her.

"Wait! I can give you the keychain if you want!"

Levy looked shocked. "Really?"

"Sure!" She winked. "We have a few extra. Just take which one you want!" Levy smiled, and then unhooked an orange Fairy Tail symbol.

"Thanks."

 **alright so heres the deal NOTES**

 **1) I am… going to be away for almost 2 months on the other side of the globe. I will most likely not have internet there most of the time. I will try my hardest to get them out on time, but I can make no promises.**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	287. Gruvia and the Airport AU

This was the third time. Someone, apparently her name was Juvia, had booked herself a 5 AM flight that she was not ready for, and now she was dazed and stumbling around on little to no sleep. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, as it happened a lot, but then she had come up and started firing off questions like where was her gate, etc.

He'd managed to answer politely the first time, seeing as he was exhausted as well, but somehow Juvia kept forgetting where he had said her gate was and so she came back.

He sent her off again, which seemed highly unnecessary, but when she came back the third time, he was ready to snap.

"Alright, look," he said quietly, "If you're really getting that lost, I'll walk you there. My shift is almost over anyways." With that he picked up his coat, swung it over his shoulder and slid out of the information booth.

"D11," she recited.

"I know, I know." As they started walking through the fairly empty airport, Juvia sighed.

"Thank you for doing this for Juvia," she mumbled, "Juvia knows Juvia doesn't do too well without sleep..." His brow furrowed at her way of referring to herself in the third person, but he shrugged it off.

"It's fine. We all have our off days:" They had reached the gate by now, Gray was turning to head back. "So you really forgot?"

Juvia winked. "Juvia is nothing if not persistent." With that, she disappeared.

 **Alright so my time zones are going to be flipflopped bear with me plz**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	288. Miraxus and the Many Distractions

"Laxus."

"What?"

"Laxus."

"D'ya need something?"

"Laxus."

"Yes?"

"Laxus."

An exchange such as this went on for only a few more "Laxus"s before said person finally threw down the stack of papers they were trying to read and glared at the woman across the table, who blinked at him innocently.

"Mira, what are you doing? I'm trying to do paperwork for the guild before we leave for the gala." Ever since the battle in which Makarov had almost died, the 3rd, 5th, and 7th guild master had handed the responsibility to his son, warning him that he didn't wish to become the 9th as well.

Mirajane yawned, leaning across the desk and gently shoving the paperwork to the side.

"I'm bored..." she said, lowering her eyes to the brilliantly purple tie he wore. "You look all fancy. I like your tie."

"You like this tie because you picked it for me," he remarked, looking down at his own suit and tie. "Anyways, this suit itches."

"Ah, don't complain. I'm wearing a dress, and heaven knows how uncomfortable those things are."

"You wear a dress every day."

"Yes, but not a _fancy_ one..." Mirajane frowned. "Can't we go out and take a canal boat or something right now? I'm itching to go outside right now."

"Tch. Go with Lisanna or something." Laxus said, picking up the file once again.

"But I want to go with you!"

"Look, Mira," Laxus said, looking over the top of the papers, I'll see if I can go once I get my work done, okay? For now, be patient or something." She nodded with a pout and threw herself back into her previous seat. Laxus almost sighed in relief. Silence, finally.

"Laxus."

That-

 **Alright so I'm kind of writing this in a 15 hr difference timezone apparently *shrug***

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	289. Miraxus and the Awkward Encounter

**haha vacation is tiring**

"Don't lie to me..." Laxus heard Mirajane say as he walked past the open door. Her voice was trembling with emotion. Halting, he pulled back and looked into the room he had just passed. Mira was standing there, back turned to him as she stared at the mirror.

"I know what you've been doing, don't lie to your big sister!" she pleaded to her reflection. Laxus stared at her blankly, before coughing slightly. She turned to look at him, startled by his presence.

"The door was open. What are you doing?" He casually leaned on the doorframe as he observed her. She beamed at him, clasping her hands.

"Practicing," she declared. He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he moved his hand in a prompting motion. "Well... I just heard a rumor through the grapevine that Lisanna had started dating Bickslow. She didn't tell me... but I intend to find out."

"...Don't you think it's a better idea to wait for her to tell you? Also, Bickslow? When did that happen? Why did that happen?" Mirajane seemed to drift off momentarily before she perked up.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? The Strauss siblings and the Thunder Legion, merging! And Freed," she added. Laxus frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's such a good thing."

"Come on, it's exciting! Now do you want to come with me or not?"

Laxus shouldn't have been so curious.

After the chaos though, after a surprising amount of thrown objects and shattered furniture for no apparent reason, maybe being with a joyful Mirajane Strauss wasn't all that bad.

 **?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	290. Thunder Legion and the Petting Zoo

**4 hour bus rides with a 6 hour music playlists are eh**

"It was a pretty good bad idea, if anything," Bickslow said as he surveyed the mess. His tongue fell out of his mouth, and his babies rose up around him chanting. Evergreen snapped her fan open, fluttering it and causing her hazel-brown hair to rise up slightly.

"Pretty good?" she said disbelievingly. "That was great." Freed shrugged, brushing some rubble off the shoulder of his red coat.

"Truly, sometimes I wonder why the Thunder Legion goes on missions without Laxus. No one wins."

"Not true," Bickslow protested, "How do you explain this, then?" He splayed out his hands and gestured in the general direction of... of whatever that was, while his puppets bobbed around him. "This! This!"

"However much _he_ deserved it, let's... let us not mention this to Laxus, then?" Freed said. Bickslow and Evergreen nodded frantically.

"If he finds out, we're dead."

...

"Heyyyyy, Boss!" Bickslow beamed widely as he slid into the bench across from the Lightning Dragon Slayer. The rest of the Thunder Legion filed in after him and they surrounded Laxus with overly wide smiles on their faces.

"You finished your job," he remarked dryly. Freed almost started sparkling, clasping his hands together.

"Laxus is so observant!"

"...Sure."

"Anyways," Evergreen said, rolling her eyes, "how have you-"

"You guys don't think I know?" All three of them froze, eyes wide as they looked at Laxus nervously.

"Ah... know what?" Bickslow mumbled.

"What? What? What?" the babies echoed.

Evergreen bit her lip, and Freed squirmed in his seat as they waited for Laxus' answer.

"You guys don't think I didn't realize that you raided my fridge before you left?"

Freed let out a bark of nervous laughter. "Ah, yes. That's what we did, alright. We're sorry, we must be going?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer watched the three of them flee the guild hall with a smirk on his face.

He also knew about the petting zoo, definitely.

Hmph. Amateurs.

 **eh? It's 8 pm and I'm dying**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	291. Jerza and the Next Door Neighbor AU

**i imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

There was something off about her neighbor, and it probably would have been better if she had acknowledged earlier. But no… she had to go and fall in love with him anyways. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, his golden eyes gleaming and captivating in a way that no humans' should. Or it could have been the way he spoke, all syrupy compliments that felt all too real.

Despite her gut feeling, it had been that one night when she invited him over for dinner when it changed everything. It had been a quiet candle light meal, when he started pushing his food around his plate. He _never_ did that. Ezra set down her own fork and watched him.

"Jellal, are you okay?" He set down his own fork, and lacing his hands together, propped his elbows up on the table. His eyes glimmered as he watched her, but it wasn't a happy glimmer.

"Erza… can we talk?" Hurriedly, she stood up, and he did too. They met halfway around the table, staring into each other's eyes with a small, regretful smile gracing both of their lips.

Erza spoke first. "You're breaking up with me… aren't you?" Jellal's eyes widened, and for once he looked shocked.

"What? Why would I do that?" She shrugged.

"That's usually what these conversations are for, aren't they?" Erza stared at him blankly.

"No," Jellal mumbled. "This is… something a whole level of different. Erza," he said, taking her hands in his. "I can't believe I've let myself do this. I've let myself fall in love. With a mortal, no less. A mortal scheduled for death two months ago." Erza's smile, which was wide at the beginning of his statement, but then faded into a look of shock and confusion. Her mouth moved, making no sounds. Jellal took this a sign to keep going.

"I know you'll never believe this, and maybe it's better that way. Erza, I'm a reaper. A reaper of souls and death and darkness that you don't deserve. You were on the list of people who were sent to be reaped. Yet when I saw you… I couldn't let that happen. I hid, too far away. Now, I… I need to get rid of you." With that, in his hand materialized a scythe of gold and black.

Ezra didn't, couldn't think as the tip of the scythe pierced her skin, but instead of pain… she felt something else pouring out. Her soul, her essence. Jellal smiled at her remorsefully, clutching his scythe with trembling hands.

Leaning forward, he kissed her, short and sweet. That was the last thing she saw as the world went dark.

 **eh?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!  
**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	292. Freed and the Chance of Redemption

**relatives are great until they start messing up your hair**

Cana looped the bandages around her hand expertly, pulling it tight with her teeth and then snipping off the excess with the scissors she had on the side. Juvia chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the card mage.

"Cana-san… are you okay?" Cana leveled her dark eyes at Juvia, lids lowered in an expression of _what._

"You're the one who got fried, miss water lady. Don't look at me. I can handle myself." She demonstrated her wellness by flexing her fingers, but her demonstration was short-lived as she winced and pulled her hand back in. Juvia sighed.

"And yet we are both in the infirmary. Ah," she said dreamily, "I hope Gray-sama is okay!" Cana scoffed and threw some bandage scraps at her.

"He's fine. You're not." She pondered momentarily, before grimacing. "Freed is going down next time I see him. Man, I didn't think he would do something like this, ya know? Actually… I don't think I could have imagined the Thunder Legion doing something like this a month ago, yet here we are now." The water mage on the cot propped herself up on her elbows, expression full of interest.

"What were they like, in the beginning? Do… do you know why?"

"I'm not psychic, but I do remember when we all were younger. I was shy, so I never really talked to them, but here's the rundown. Laxus; ever the moody teenager, headphones and all

that jazz. Bickslow was the weirdest, Freed had the stupidest haircut… and Evergreen was Evergreen. Not much to know about them, to be honest. Freed was nice, though. Wonder what happened."

"Laxus, I'm afraid." Speak of the devil, the green-haired man slunk into the infirmary, expression sheepish. Both Juvia and Cana glared daggers at him, and he stumbled, fumbling over his words. "I'm not trying to shift the blame, I'm extremely at fault… but if you want the motive, you'll have to ask Laxus. Anyways, I'd like to formally apologize. There's not much that I can do-"

"Cut your hair."

"Excuse me?"

"Cut your hair," Cana decreed, "Then you might have a chance for forgiveness."

They were extremely surprised when he did it the next day.

 **?**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	293. Fairy Tail and the Wounded Guild

Everyone has their scars. Scars from battles well-fought (and well-won!), scars gained from good and scars gained from evil. Gashes across the flesh that show wounds healed but never forgotten. And even more still there are mental scars. These are scars that linger in your head, ready to reopen at the sight of familiarity.

Gray stares a little too long at Juvia sometimes, eyes clouded with sadness as he touches the ghost of a wound where the ice-blade pierced his flesh. Sometimes he pulls his hand away and stares at it, expecting blood to come off.

Juvia also stares at Gray sometimes, but who would know the difference? She really hopes he's better now. Vaguely she recalls becoming an emergency bloodstream, the feeling of darkness driven by pure love, and wonders if that's what she still is.

Wendy aches for Chelia, looping their hands together and having earnest conversations all tinged with the regret that comes with the loss of magic. She imagines that there should have been something she could have done.

Erza's arms still ache sometimes, one unbearably cold and one burning ferociously. Memories of breaking in between them, hearing her two closest friends snarl at each other over her shoulder with a ferocity that they shouldn't have against each other.

Cana's mind still reels as she tries to wrap her mind around everything, the fact that she almost lost her father. Despite how reluctantly she admitted it, maybe she'd be a little upset if he died. Just a little.

Levy, Gajeel, and Lily all feel their throats burn on occasion, all too much of a reminder of the poison gas and the emotions that came with it. Often Lily wanders into Levy and Gajeel's room seeking comfort, in those lonely, thunder-filled nights.

Lucy feels the words coursing through her veins, tainting her porcelain skin a dark, dark red. It burns. Stings. Hurts. Natsu rubs her arms soothingly when he can, but it's not enough. Will it ever be?

Natsu. Oh, Natsu. Scars overlapped with scars, but two negatives make a positive… but two wrongs don't make a right, right? He was never good with words. One parent, two parents, three parents, a brother… He wonders what might have been. Who doesn't?

The Fairy Tail guild is wounded. It's a mess of hastily pasted bandages and messily applied ointment. They fix each other, though. Pick each other up and lead each other through life.

That's what guild members do, no?

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	294. Evergreen and the Small Doubts

**I'm crying? This ain't fun y'all**

She quirked her lips up in a smile, her internal complaints quieting as she watched the stone creep up the form of the man in front of her. Pushing a loose strand of hazel hair back into her bun, she put her glasses back on and turned back to her teammates. Freed was hesitant, but Bickslow was approving.

"Nice, Ever," he said, giving her a thumbs up that she wasn't sure she wanted. The Thunder Legion was a strange

place, but it usually meant no harm up till now. Still, Laxus told them to do it... So they did.

Now of days it wasn't common to see them at the guild hall, rather they either lurked in clearings or spent their days on missions, raising their skills and waiting for the day that Laxus would rise up and take Fairy Tail.

When originally presented with the idea, there was a wide range of emotions. Freed was disapproving, Bickslow was all for it, and Evergreen was skeptical. Still, the idea grew on her.

Of course, with that idea came rage and the pride that come with such (premature) power. Evergreen's already bratty attitude became unbearable as she turned people to stone with barely any hesitation.

The barest amount was still some, though. Whenever she turned another to cool rock, her heart stung a little bit.

She wondered if the others felt the same.

She couldn't be alone, no?

 **AJHKEJFKSF**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	295. Sabertooth and the Slow Recovery

**i think recovery is an interesting topic**

 **present tense is fun even though i have quite an aversion to this?**

 **apparently i wrote the word aversion when i was half-asleep wAKE UP**

Fairy Tail was broken, indeed. Even so, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were struggling as well. It is common for various members to wake up, half out of breath, scrabbling to remove phantom cords around their waists and ankles. They swallow heavily, trying to shrug off the shame and the pain as they pull up the covers to their chin and try to go back to sleep.

If they don't go back to sleep, they wander downstairs with the guarantee that someone else is already down there, hunched haggardly over a newly warmed drink. They offer the newcomer one as well, and the two, three, maybe more on occasion sit there in silence.

Sabertooth makes use of the pool they have, all perching on the rim of the pool with their legs dangling in the water as they attempt to converse. Otherwise, the silence is almost unbearable.

Blue Pegasus, being the guild that they are, prefer to handle their problems more physically. With hugs and forehead kisses and quietly whispered comforts, they try to forget. They hold Ichiya especially close, as they remember how they felt as they watched him drive that ship into the time- what even was it?

When they come together, the mood lightens. They laugh and joke and cover up the fact that the wounds are still open. Still, when they're together, it feels like they're healing.

Jenny wraps her arms around Minerva and Yukino, and they lament about the feeling of being stretched up on that cross. Sting and Rogue scoop up Lector and Frosch and they('ll never admit it, but they) sing songs and try to weave the whole thing as a story that no one believes.

But hey, they won. Who cares if Fairy Tail got all the glory? They had each other, and that was enough.

 **whoo boy i love writing in this style**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	296. RoWen and the Supermarket AU

**forgive me**

A hand tapped her shoulder, and she screamed. Reflexively, her leg kicked out behind her and swept the incoming person to the floor. They let out a strangled yelp as they hit the ground, and she turned to look at him with wide, panicked eyes. The cat in her arms purred disapprovingly.

Yes, this happened. Wendy Marvell had just swept an (admittedly cute) person to the ground for no apparent reason, in the middle of the supermarket. This was not a good omen… she knew she shouldn't have gone to the store today. Her arms flailed dangerously close to the shelves as she dove to help him up.

"Oh my- ah… I'm so sorry…!" Quickly she grasped his hand and pulled him up to his feet. He winced, hand flying out to the shelf of salsa to steady himself. Wendy attempted to stutter out some explanation, but he smiled at her in such a heart-melting way she found the words die in her throat.

"No worries," he said, brushing off his pants. "I don't think anything's broken, twisted, sprained, etc…. but what a way to meet. I'm Romeo." Seeing as she was already holding his hand from helping him up, he promptly shook it. Blushing slightly, Wendy pulled her hand away and tucked it behind herself.

"Wendy. Anyways… my older brothers have been teaching me self-defense and all that stuff… so I guess it may have rubbed off a little bit." The cat in her arms mewled and threw up a paw, directing Romeo's attention to her. "That's Carla," she added. "By the way, why'd you tap my shoulder?"

In response to this he promptly raised his other hand, which clutched some keys on a ring. Wendy gasped and scrabbled for it, holding it close to her chest and breathing heavily.

"Oh… that would have been terrible if I had lost that. Thank you, so, so much." Finally it dawned on her the awkwardness of the situation, and she bolted without one glance over her shoulder at Romeo.

In retrospect, that was a stupid idea.

(It was even stupider when she found out he was a friend of Natsu. Who also started taking self-defense classes. Great.)

 **no**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	297. Cobra and the Final Battle

***gross sobbing* FINALLY READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER**

 **please have this mess of a chapter as Fairy Tail draws to an end.**

 ***cry with me***

The kick against his stomach burned much, much more than a normal kick should have. His _everything_ hurt as he flew back, hands still crossed over his face in a vain attempt at defense. Light flashed through his closed eyes, and his ears rung, and it was just… so painful. His stomach-

He tried to retch, vomit out anything he had within that because of the pressure, but all that he could taste was the metallic tang of the blood that spilled from his internal wounds. The red dripped from his mouth and splattered on the ground, leaving a small trail.

The slam against the ground was back-breaking. His skeleton felt destroyed as he lay there momentarily, trying to will himself to rise and _keep going_. Natsu yelling "Cobra!" barely registered over the hum in his ears. You know, a normal person would probably have died… but then normal people wouldn't have ended up in this situation.

Thinking back on the fact, he wonders if all this was worth a little extra power a while ago. It really wasn't. If all lacrima implants led to being sucked out of the human dimension into the fields of time and then being absolutely _decimated_ by a Dragon gone wrong, he would honestly rather have not been a Slayer.

But still… his ears twitched slightly as he attempted to pick up the thoughts of everyone around him. Time messed with his head way too much, but he could just about hear a faint harmony of voices, mostly male but with a young female's voice swirling in. They were thoughts of determination and pain, of hope and of the people that mattered most to them.

"Not yet." He didn't realize the words he spoke until he drew himself up. Shaking, he pressed a scaled hand to the ground to steady himself. right next to the crimson puddle on the ground. "I… have friends too."

Racer, Hoteye, Midnight, Sorano, all of them appeared in his head, and it took him a second to realize that it was his own thoughts he was looking at. He could basically imagine what they would say to him. Sarcastic encouragement from Sorano. Speeches from Hoteye. Snores from Midnight. Jokes from Racer. The thought was enough to inspire him to rise, and he stared at Acnologia with a dangerous expression.

"And," he continued, voice raising, "I'll do anything to protect all of them!"

 _Anything. Anything at all._

 **ya know i just *sweats* love everything and life right now**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	298. Gruvia and the Quick Reunion

"Gray-sama!" Juvia saw his figure, along with Lucy and Happy, silhouetted against the fading dust clouds, and her heart leaped. Almost forgetting that she was in a battle, she hurtled toward him at full speed. What surprised her most, though, was that he opened his arms slightly.

She threw her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, basking in the warmness if only for a second. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on her back lightly, causing her to draw back and look at him in the eye.

Yet... His expression was one filled with sadness. Her bottom lip stuck out, and she slowly released her grip.

"G-gray-sama... Are you okay?" Now that she noticed, Lucy and Happy had the same face. Lucy was chewing on her bottom lip and toying the hem of her shirt. Happy was already crying.

"Natsu's gone..." he said in a hoarse voice.

"Gone?"

"He just disappeared, and-" It was at this point where the various Dragon Slayers in their area made scattered noises of pain, and the light beams burst from the ground and take them up.

It took a moment to realize, and then full-blown panic bubbled through them all as they saw the dark shadow of a dragon rise. Acnologia.

Juvia clenched her fist and started to run in the vague direction of the dragon, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Not yet." Then, he smiled at her. "Don't die, by the way, I still need to apologize."

 **EW EW CURSED this writing sucks**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	299. Kinabra and the Torn Relationship

***sighs* look I know some of you guys love Gruvia (and I do to!) but man finding ship hate isn't really fun when you're trying to write so apologizes for the change of plans**

 **also please send ideas I'm dying**

 **lets just have some *snap snap* strange writing**

Life isn't perfect. Far from it, actually. The world is full of torn relationships, ones that tried to work, ones that almost worked, and ones that should never have met in the first place. Sometimes hearts were broken, sometimes others left scot-free, unwounded by the idea of what might have been.

Cobra and Kinana were an example of a relationship that wouldn't have worked. Everything had been perfect. It was happening, the rush of adrenaline that they'd felt as they looked into each other's eyes (eye?), still heated from the fierce rush of battle. A hurried confession, a meaningful kiss… everyone thought they were meant to be.

They got along great, of course, but they still felt the discomfort as they sat next to each other, neither willing to reach out and take the other's hand. Meals were awkward. Even going out together seemed impossible.

It was only a few months into their relationship when they finally grasped the concept that this wasn't going to work. So, they sat, they talked, tried to understand. It was, eventually, made clear that Kinana thought they needed to try to know each other more before jumping headfirst into the pairing, and Cobra was still having a hard time trying to handle emotional bonds. With free hearts and slightly teary eyes, they parted ways, still friends, and promised to keep in touch.

Still, even though relationships die, wounds still stay. Cobra sighs when he sees the color violet, Kinana pulls a frown when she sees the bottles of poison that Cobra stored in the back of her fridge a while ago.

Eventually, they stop keeping in touch.

 **blech**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	300. Kinabra and the Titanic AU

**hm**

He looked over his shoulder and saw a vision. A vision of beauty, one that he could only have imagined in a dream. Her purple hair fluttered loosely out of the tight updo bedecked with curls and straight strands. She was talking to someone at the moment, gesturing wildly with her hands and with a joyous expression that made her look oh so charming.

Immediately he did the first thing he could think of, which was swiping two glasses of wine from the waiter nearest to him and crossing the room to where she stood. She turned to look at him with an expression of intrigue, and it was no wonder why. Erik was one of a fairly tall stature, and an even taller stance. With his surprisingly messy shock of maroon hair and the fact that he only had one eye, he often drew a lot of stares.

"Hello," she said, slowly and cautiously. "Who might you be?" He didn't speak, only handed her one of the wine glasses. She tentatively took it with one hand. "Thank you."

"Erik." He smiled. "I apologize for intruding on your conversation, but I saw you and simply had to know your name." A pink blush tinted her already-powdered cheeks.

"Kinana." She seemed to be grasping for conversation, throwing her gaze around the room. "My, this party sure is lovely." To this he yawned, stretching his arms out over his head. It truly was a lavish party, with a luxurious spread of food and a lot of society's elite. After all, this was a party in the first-class ballroom on the maiden voyage of the _Titanic_. However…

"I find this party… rather boring." As he said this, he looked deep into her green eyes and smirked when he saw a mischievous glimmer twinkle in them. "Shall we go explore the ship instead?" Kinana clasped her gloved hands together.

"Let us go."

 **…**

After almost three hours with this woman, Erik found himself entranced by her. Everything about her was something new to be learned. A mental list had been formed about her so far. She enjoyed talking to the lower class upon this ship. Her skirts billowed as she tore through the halls, weaving through the complicated maze. She didn't know how to slide down banisters. (He taught her.) And heavens, she loved to _move_.

It wasn't until they reached the bow of the ship that she slowed. In the night sky, she looked absolutely ravishing. When she turned to him, his heart skipped a beat like a little schoolboy's. She clasped his hands in hers.

"I had a wonderful time."

"As did I."

This was absolutely perfect. Leaning forward, he watched as she did the same, eyes fluttering shut until she whipped around, smacking him in the face with her hair. (which had come undone in the rush) Feeling slightly shunned, he raised his eye to look at whatever she had found so urgent, and his jaw went slack.

A gleaming iceberg, tall and crystalline, emerging from the blue, blue depths stood in the path of the boat, terrifyingly close. He felt a jolt of nervousness. This wasn't planned… Kinana's hands, holding his, started quivering. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously and her grip tightened.

"I'm sure it's fine, right?" she whispered.

"The captain will turn the boat," he lied, and she knew it. Both of them were torn between fleeing to the decks, or watching this unfold. Their feet were as heavy as lead, though, and with a morbid curiosity, they held their breath and _watched_.

The screeching, the shaking as the boat drew by and scraped against the ice was horrible, a sign of impending disaster. Erik cringed and covered his ears, shutting his eye as tight as he could. When he opened it again, Kinana had flew to the side nearest to the iceberg. He followed. He almost wished he hadn't

What he saw would change his life.

 **y'all my wifi died so i'll post this late mmkay**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!  
**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	301. Kinabra and the Titanic AU Part 2

**writing too early because of a nightmare blargh i hate this**

The iceberg, already fading into the darkness, was soon to be his doom and destruction, apparently. The metal on the side of the ship was torn, gashes that went below the water. Horror was in their hearts as they watched the water flood into the ship, the beautiful, beautiful unsinkable ship. The boat lurches, they realize. This was happening.

The _Titanic_ was sinking.

Maybe a little part of them was dreaming something heroic would happen, the crew going to patch up whatever had been damaged quickly and with no one being harmed. Hopes, dreams, wishes of survival… but they knew it was hopeless. It was too big, too damaging to be fixed.

"Go!" he said quickly, "Warn everyone, then meet back at the lifeboat!" With a dutiful nod, she darted off and he raced to do the same. There was no doubt that his footsteps were much too loud for the nearly-silent halls, but he started at the second floor from the bottom, hammering on doors.

"Out!" he shouts, fists banging against the sleek wooden doors, "Get to the lifeboats, the ship is sinking!" Some passengers open their doors with shock and disbelief, already clutching bags and scarves to their chests because they felt the lurch in the ship. Others scoff at his fine wear compared to their fairly dingy coats, and slam the door with a worryingly loud bang. The rest don't even answer.

The hallway was cleared, and onto the next. People started to feel the effects of the sinking ship, sleepily filling the hallways in a muddled, worried confusion. Kinana dashed through the hallway, pushing past him with a small train of children tailing her.

Hallway, hallway, hallway. There seemed to be so many rooms now. His throat burned and his legs were tired, but he couldn't give up. He had heard they were sending out an alarm. That would be good. He also heard that water was already starting to fill up the third-class deck. That wasn't good at all.

Second-class, flooded. He forced back a shudder at the thought of the many people still trapped down there, but focused on his mission. First-class. So many doors were closed in his face, some still oblivious to the disaster. That didn't stop him from trying, and now Kinana had joined him and was doing the same.

It was absolute chaos. Water started to seep from the staircase area, quickly filling the hallway and lapping at their ankles. By now, more passengers finally swept from their rooms, shrieking and holding the edges of their silken nightgowns up. It was absolutely chaos.

He met her eyes and mouthed " _lifeboat_ ". She shook her head frantically and flailed, gesturing at the doors with pleading eyes. He shook his head rapidly and pointed to the upper deck, and in that moment they had a battle with their eyes until Kinana tore her gaze away and darted down the hallway. Cursing under her breath, he took a separate path up to the deck.

It was bustling with people, shoving and pushing to climb aboard the lifeboats being lowered into the water. The sight was horrifying, to say the least. Screams and wails of despair of those who lost their loved ones filled his ears as he scrambled through the crowd.

One especially sharp cry drew his attention, and there he saw a young girl, clutching a doll tightly as she was swallowed by the crowd. He gulped. Breaking through the crowd.

"Mama… Papa," she whimpered.

"Where are they?" Erik asked softly, squatting down to her level.

"Gone," she sniffled. When she pointed at the ground, he bowed his head slightly. A young child shouldn't go through this. When he raised his head again, he had a plan."

"Come to safety with me. I can take you to a lifeboat. Do you want that?" She sobbed slightly, but nodded. Carefully, he scooped her up and bolted to a boat on the furthest side of the ship, where the least people were. The boat was still steadily being filled up, though. There was just enough space for two people.

"Can you get on now?" He needed to go look for Kinana. She shook her head and pressed her face into his suit, dampening his silken tie with her tears. The person helping people get on the boat frowned at him.

"Looks like she won't get on without you, mate. Get on, please." Despite the blunt words, their eyes were filled with panic. Torn between searching for Kinana and helping the child, he was forced to make a decision. In a split-second, he reasoned that Kinana could take care of herself, and got in the boat with the child.

"We're full," the helper said, swinging himself over the edge and kicking off.

"Erik!" Kinana stood at the railing, hand stretched out. Erik gazed up at her, standing up and almost flipping the unstable boat over.

"Kinana! Turn the boat around- turn it around!" Her expression softened.

"You don't have to. It's okay. I got them to safety."

"No! Turn the boat around!"

Her expression was charming in the face of death, the very face that made him fall in love with her.

"I'm glad I met you!" she shouted. The boat was already drifting away, pulling away from the sinking ship. "Goodbye." Erik could only watch in horror as she became a speck of purple against the already dark ship.

When the ship cracked in half, he bowed his head over the little girl's and attempted to cover hers and his ears from the unholy noises coming from the wreckage.

He survived, but a part of him died with her that fateful night, one that would remain with him for the rest of his life.

 **what happened here**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	302. Stinerva and the Beautiful Sunset

**making it up as we meme along**

 **Whoops sorry I'll write the request things later**

"Getting romantic, aren't we?" Minerva looks down at her hand, which Sting held lightly. He smirks, lacing his fingers through hers and squeezing lightly.

"Milady, I can be so much more romantic than this," he says, drawing their interwoven hands close to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. She blushes slightly, drawing her hand back.

"Get a room, please," Rogue says dryly. He looks over the fan of cards he holds, setting one down on the growing pile. Yukino looks slightly flustered as well, as she plays several more cards. Rogue sees the card currently on the top of the pile and curses, pulling four from the deck next to the pile.

"We can do that," Sting drawls, winking at Minerva. "Milady?" A little bit hesitantly, she follows him out of the hall until the cool night air brushes their skin.

"Walk with me," she commands. He does. The weather is fair, and the sun hovering just over horizon as they take a walk on the flowering path that wraps around the guild hall.

It's quiet. Minerva feels the need to say something. Sting beats her to it.

"We've never really gone on a real date before, have we?" he observes. Her eyebrows fly up, thinking back on the many times they went out to the marketplace or ran out to the nearby beach. "I mean, like in a fancy restaurant, with just the two of us? With suits and stuff like that?"

Minerva hums in agreement, but secretly thinks that she does enjoy the little outings they take, and that she would probably prefer them over a nice restaurant. Maybe he notices her expression. Whatever it is, he draws to a stop anyways and turns to look at her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She looks. They're perched on a small cliff jutting out over a rocky landing, but there is a stunning view of the sunset. It's a gorgeous blend of purples and pinks and reds and oranges that edge downward following the sun. Tentatively, he places his hands on her shoulders and rotates her until she faces him.

"Of course, if you would rather do more stuff like this..." She kisses him, cutting him off midsentence and she tries to deliver all the love she feels in this very moment. When she pulls away, he looks dazed and confused and she loves him even more.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

 **Stinerva is still my not-so-secret ship that not many other people ship rip**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	303. Cobra and the Illegal Guild AU

**Au where guilds are illegal apparently**

Loud. All he could hear and think was loud. Why had he let Gajeel drag him to one of his concerts tonight? The crowd was surging beside him, pushing and shoving in every direction. They shouted and screamed, their high-pitched noises blending with the screeching music. Gajeel may have been his friend, but his style of playing was more than he could take.

His head hurt, and his chest throbbed with the booming beat of the bass drums. He shoved his hands in his pockets and decided to fight back, jabbing bony shoulders and elbows into the chests and sides of the people who pushed him. Somehow he managed to drag himself back to the edge of the crowd. There he hovered, scowling heavily as he tried to block out the loud noises with his palms shoved over his ear. It was pointless. The crowd was shoving him back in. They moved in one mass wave that swept forward, crazy loud.

He had almost closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate when someone gripped his shoulder and dragged him out of the crowd rather forcefully. Narrowing his eyes, he automatically presumed that someone was going to try to fight him. That's what happened at places like this, right? When he looked at the person, though, he saw that they had splayed out a hand and was holding out a pair of brightly colored earplugs.

They threw their thumb over the shoulder in a gesture that most likely meant "outside" and eyed him questioningly. He hesitated, but then shrugged and tailed the person to a small alley off to the side of the building.

"Phew," the person exhaled, and he could now get a better look at his savior. He had a tangle of dark blue hair, an ominous tattoo over his right eye, and an apologetic expression. "Sorry for butting in there, mind you. You just seemed... in need of a little help."

Cobra huffed. "I didn't need your help," he wanted to say. What came out was a very grudging "Thanks." He was unable to stop the question that came out of his mouth next. "You don't seem like the kind of person to come to these things, do you?" The stranger smiled wryly.

"My girlfriend is the one who brought me here. She's in the same- a friend," he corrected quickly. "She insisted on coming to support him." Erik's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"You were going to say guild, weren't you?" Here, the stranger visibly paled.

"N-no," he spluttered, cool facade broken, "Why would you think that?" Erik relaxed against the brick wall, exhaling softly.

"It doesn't really matter, ya know. It's not like I'd report you or anything." He smirked. "That'd be pretty hypocritical of me."

"What?"

Erik didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt he shared something with this man. That feeling caused him to recklessly throw information out.

"Cobra, of the Oracion Séis." He stuck his hand out, pleased to see that his shocked expression switched to Jellal's.

"Oracion Séis? The dark guild?" Erik shrugged.

"No questions, no words spoken about this. You?"

"Siegrain, Crime Sorciére." Both of them eyed each other warily, realizing and understanding that both were lying about something.

"Dark guilds," Jellal muttered. "That- hey, why can't you handle a little sound?" Erik grinned, wiggling his ears a tad bit.

"Sound magic. I can hear way too many things."

"Fair enough. Will the earplugs help?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

There must have been something in the air that day.

 **Hmm I might actually write a full story in this au**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	304. Kinabra and the Official Pardon

**UM OK SO I READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL TODAY AND ITS EVERYTHING I COULD HAVE EVER WISHED FOR**

 **ESPECIALLY KINABR**

 **can't believe Fairy Tail is over- I'm actually getting teary-eyed over this**

 **Thank you, Hiro Mashima.**

The first thing Cobra, now Erik, did when he was formally pardoned by Princess- no, Queen Hisui was find out where the purple-haired woman lived. It wasn't that hard, honestly. He knew she was part of Fairy Tail, so from there he went up to the guild hall with Jellal and asked around.

Finally, he was directed by the white-haired mage with questionable thoughts to the towering apartments where apparently the girls stayed. He shuddered mentally just thinking about it. Apartments were a pain on the ears.

That's why he didn't understand why he was still standing at the door, quarreling with the infamous Erza Scarlet on whether he was allowed in or not. Luckily, he paid attention to his ears and decided to toss in a few well-placed comments starring Jellal Fernandez, which flustered her so much he was able to slip past her.

Now, he was stopped by a short girl, who stomped her foot and demanded to know why he was there. He actually told her the truth, though, that he was here to see a certain person, and she immediately started gushing and actually pointed him to her room. He smiled and thanked her, and made his way up to the second floor.

His hand hovered hesitantly over the knocker, but he swallowed and knocked a few times. Almost instantly, it swung open. There she was.

"Cubellios- Kinana?" She smiled hesitantly.

"Can you come in for a little bit? We have some things to discuss, no?"

...

Quite a while later, over two once-steaming cups of honey-filled tea, they came to a decision. Their conversation had been long and full of questions and stories and whatever else came to their heads. He learned things about her, and she him.

Somehow along the way they decided that perhaps they should do this again, just meet up and talk over tea. With that, he took his leave.

It only occurred to them simultaneously once the door slammed shut that this was a date.

...

"You have a boyfriend?" Laki asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah! His name is Erik."

 **UGH THIS CHAPTER but I'm still dying over the ending to be honest**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	305. Stinerva and the Early Breakfast

**Look I'm in a big stinerva mood right now honestly**

Her black hair fell around her face like a silken curtain, and he was unsure whether he was looking at an angel or a devil. Her jade eyes twinkled, and he decided on angel. A small puff of breath escaped his lips.

"Is this going to be like Sleeping Beauty?" he drawled questioningly, pulling the blankets up to his chin and staring at her with wide eyes. She scoffed and flicked him on the forehead lightly.

"You wish. I'm here to tell you to get up. I'm making breakfast."

"But Minaaaaa," he whined, "It's too early!"

"Excuse me, I had to sleep on the couch last night for you, because you're too lazy to go back home!" She whacked him with a stray shirt lying on the floor.

"Right, right, getting up now..." He raised his arms gingerly to protect himself from the piece of fabric. Minerva made a noise of agreement and then sauntered out of the room.

That woman-

...

Eventually he managed to freshen up using whatever Minerva had lying around and proceeded to gallop down the hallway to the kitchen.

There was Minerva, frying something on the stove, and then Lector lounging on the counter- okay, normal, but then he caught sight of Rogue and Yukino.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer had wrapped his arm around Yukino, and smiled at Sting.

"You're awake."

"You're... here."

Minerva turned around and poked him with the back of the wooden spoon.

"Be nice," she chastised. "I invited them over because it was going to be a lovely breakfast between the two of us, but I got worried you wouldn't show and invited these two over as well!" Yukino giggled from the couch, but Sting just stared at her in disbelief.

"I feel like I've been cheated."

 **current mood- ded**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	306. NaLu and the Letter

The letter in her hand felt as light as her head as she slid it out of the mailbox. On thick paper, the gold gleaming letters flashed her name in the light as she waved it in the air.

"I did it," she breathed, then her voice raised to a shout. "I did it!" Her victory shouts were quickly disrupted by the grumpy complaints of her landlady, who banged her cane and told Lucy to go upstairs.

She managed to fake a sheepish walk, bowing her head to hide her glowing smile until she reached her apartment and immediately threw herself onto her bed, rolling into the pink comforter and giggling wildly.

She was on Cloud Nine. Her heart pounded as she raised the letter up to the light.

 _Lucy Heartfilia_ , it read, _Congratulations on winning the Writer-_

That's where she stopped reading. She'd read it later when she was calmer. Instead, she delicately placed it on her bedside, rolled over, and started screaming into her pillow.

She underestimated Dragon Slayer hearing.

In less than four seconds, Natsu was perched on her windowsill, looking at her worriedly. Happy fluttered weakly after him, panting.

"Natsu... Slow down..." he whined, but Natsu's attention was diverted.

"You okay, Lucy?" His eyebrows were furrowed and his bottom lip stuck out slightly, and in her sunshine-tinted vision he looked adorable. Reaching up, she threw her arms around him.

While he yelped and struggled, she laughed.

"I did it, Natsu, I won." As she beamed up at him and he made a remark about how it was "just a reward", her thought continued silently.

 _And it was all thanks to you._

 **vacation y'all**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	307. CanaLoke and the Many Shoes

**thIS IS SUCH A LOW-KEY CRACK PAIRING I HAV but it's late**

Drinking buddies, she insists as she slouches over the bar. Her drink slops over the brim of her cup onto the wooden counter, and he feels obligated to pull out a napkin and dab up the mess.

Simple, if not to make things easier for the stunning barmaid. She takes this as a kind gesture, and smiled a wavy smile at him.

Cana Alberona is strange that way. Her hair is brown and her eyes are violet in a shade he's never seen before, and she's different indeed. Cana is beautiful, but honestly he feels like a relationship with her would arrive with too much baggage.

Luckily, she feels the same about him, and from there the two quickly come to an agreement. Dates, wingmen, best friends, they decided to figure it out when the other needed them. It seemed to work fine the way it was.

Still, the mystery and the intrigue are there. Cana is indeed a hard one to charm. Whatever compliments he showers on her, she turns them away with a sassy comment. Gifts? He shouldn't even think of those.

"Gifts mean strings," she says as she pressed the roses into his arms and tells him to give them to another prospect. "We don't have those, do we?" He's inclined to agree, they just wear the shoes of what they're needed to play.

Nothing else.

He tips back his own cup of sparkling juice and fingers the keys in his pocket and waits until she's ready to tear herself away.

Nothing else.

 **Lories comes first though**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	308. GaLe and the Mad Scientist AU

"He's beautiful," Levy cackled as she danced around the glass tube. Carelessly, she tossed around a few vials and pushed them into the metal slots in the panel at the base of the tube. Multicolored bubbles drifted through the tube until they burst and clouded the tube with a purple steam.

This was it. Her magnum opus. Her one creation to rule them all. They told her she couldn't do it, though. They were wrong. She grinned as she admired the monster through the tube, his iron features sharp and his form bulky. Years, she'd been working on him.

She threw back her head and laughed, laughed at all the people who had told her she was wrong. She was right, and the evidence was right next to her. Quickly, she darted to her desk and started flipping through piles of paper. It didn't matter if there was a mess, she didn't need those anymore. (She still tidied them up later, but you know?)

Now, in her hands she held the smallest piece, a pill that would bring it to life the moment it hit the fog inside the tube. Her grip was shaky as she dropped it inside the tube and watched it zoom through. It hit the smoke and a flash of light blinded her for a moment.

When she blinked a little bit to clear her vision, it was almost out of a dream. The tube was open, the fog was clearing, and he stood in the middle of it. She wanted to run, to cry, to fear, but she knew it was okay. Instead, she walked up to him and stretched out her hand.

"Greetings," she said slowly, "I am your creator, Levy McGarden. You are my monster, Gajeel Redfox. From this day on, you will serve me."

 **I want to make that last sentence both an Ohshc reference and a black butler reference**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	309. Gray, Natsu, and the Needed Conversation

**to the person who reviewed: honestly I had a similar reaction when I looked at my own chapter amount**

 **Also when I say bath I mean that hot spring thing**

"We fought," Natsu muttered as he stared at the sky. They were in a bath at the moment, Erza having wandered off to find Lucy or something of the like. Gray scoffed.

"No way, genius. We do that all the time." Despite Gray's sarcastic tone, Natsu didn't seem fazed.

"No, I mean we really fought." They hadn't really found it in themselves to discuss it yet, but there was still the elephant in the room every time. Gray and Natsu had gone head to head with the full intent of murdering the other and making them suffer. It was a bit hard to think about. You know, despite what they said about the other, they were friends who had each other's backs. That's why this was such a big deal.

Gray sighed, reaching up and running his hand through his wet hair. "Look, man," he muttered, "We've gone through a lot of things, fought a lot. Let's just say we were both a little out of our own selves at the moment and forget about it."

Just those words already lifted the suffocating tension that filled the bath, and Natsu visibly sighed and relaxed.

"You aren't that bad, ya know."

"Yeah. You too."

"I still would have won, though."

"WHA-"

Just like that, the two were back at their petty squabbling. Erza smiled from where she watched them, ever so slightly rubbing her forearms where they had been severely damaged when they had fought.

But she watched them fight, and she decided the pain was worth it.

For them.

 **2 minute writing sue me**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	310. Crime Sorciere and the Uno Game

**im back to using a computer gosh it feels good**

"I think you're disgusting." His tone was venomous as he glared at the girl next to him. "You keep that smile on your face like you're a perfect little angel, but you wait for a fight like a dog waits for a bone. In fact, one could even compare you to a devil."

"Don't go acting like you're all innocent. You swagger around with this smirk on your face, but we all know you're just a coward who's willing to cut down others for your own personal gain."

"Oh, re-"

"Red."

Both of their gazes flicked to the sleepy person who was already slumping over, cards propped against his knees. Racer sighed, shuffling his cards around and placing one on the messy pile. That's right, folks, Crime Sorcière was playing a riveting game of _Uno_. Hoteye's calm expression didn't change as he drew from the deck on the side one, two, three times before placing a card with a circle and a line drawn through it. "Skip a turn."

Angel pouted and drew her knees up to her chest, while Cobra smirked and threw down a card. The rounds kept going in general peace intermingled with snarky comments and muttered curses.

Ten minutes later, they had reshuffled the deck four times, and Racer was already looking bored. Midnight was already asleep, and in fact only Cobra and Angel were focusing, staring at each other with a burning intensity, not breaking eye contact as they placed card after card onto the deck.

They were on their last two cards when Hoteye came up and snatched all the cards up. A mix of splutters and curses rose up from the two, but Hoteye just shuffled all the cards and put them away.

"They were causing discord, and we need to get along! Oh yeah!"

 **im getting so distracted bye**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	311. Cobra and the Sunny Nap

***binge watches random stuff***

 **i need to write platonic stuff more often? like call out to myself geez**

 **this is dialogue practice okay**

 **a prompt by "otp-or-notp" on tumblr, a brotp prompt that I edited a little bit!**

 _A and B are chilling at the park waiting for this new club to open. A keeps pointing out people that meet B's type, and B is trying to nap, so B is ignoring A._

"Don't wake me up, okay?" Erik threw himself onto the bench, head flopping to the side as he squinted his eyes shut. Sorano perched on the other side of the bench, crossing her legs and rolling her eyes at him.

"Genius," she said, "Trying to sleep in a public park. Real smart." In retaliation, he kicked his legs up onto her lap, to which she tried to squirm away. "Get off, nerd. If you want to sleep, do it off of me. You're staining my dress."

"Wow, tragic."

"Yeah, it is. Now get off. I want to go get hot dogs."

"Get me one too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Relish and mustard."

" _Ew._ and no."

"Then… you aren't getting up."

Sorano stuck her tongue out at him, relaxing into the bench and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Betcha wouldn't be such a grumpypants if you were dating someone," she remarked, then she yelped as his heels dug into her thigh.

"I'm fine without someone," he complained.

"Are you sure? Because… I think you'd look pretty good with them." More heels. "Ouch. Are you sure these aren't wedges- OW!"

Erik groaned, squirming out of his own coat and draping it over his face. This was not how he expected his day to go. All he wanted to do was have a little nap on a park bench in the sun, was that so hard?

"How about them."

"Them?"

"Them?"

"Ugh. Go get a hot dog. I'll settle for ketchup. Or waffle fries. Whatever you can get."

"Chili fries?"

"Goodnight."

"It's 2 pm."

" _Goodnight."_

 **siri find me motivation**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	312. Sorano and the Laundry Revenge

**yeah okay I'm totally not drawing danganronpa characters in rpg outfits**

 ** _i totally am I've drawn 14 of them_**

 **also guys I'm just saying? I actually adore the ending to Fairy Tail**

"No."

"No."

"This is not-"

"-happening. At all. I'm not dealing with this."

Evergreen glared at the pile of clothes on the floor, as if her burning stare could separate the pile for her. It didn't work. The other girl beside her seemed to have the same thought, her blue eyes were sharp as she eyed the mess. What a mess it was.

Their clothes, her clothes were poured onto the tiled floor of the college's laundry room, their collection of colors striking against the plain white. On top was a small square note, on it written-

 _You guys were taking too long, so I decided it was my turn! XOXO ~ a friend_

"They're not my friend if they did this," The other girl scoffed, ripping it into pieces with her manicured nails and letting the yellow flutter to the floor. Evergreen nodded in agreement.

It was by a mutual understanding that they both dropped to the floor next to the laundry and started pulling shirts and skirts and pants off the pile and either throwing it at the other or dropping it in the laundry basket they had brought.

"Is this yours?" Evergreen adjusted her glasses. The other leaned over and tugged at the sleeve a little before straightening up again and going back to work on her own pile.

"The seams are loose. Definitely not mine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Ugh. This one says _Sorano_ on it, this yours?" The blue-haired girl nodded and took it. "It's really cute, by the way," Evergreen admitted. Sorano paused and looked up at her, lips twitching in an almost-smile.

"Thanks. Here's your skirt by the way- is this your underwear?"

"Give me that!" Sorano laughed and handed her both of the items.

"We're totally getting revenge on whoever did this, right?" she asked slowly. "I mean, I am, definitely, but the question is… will you?"

"Sweetie, revenge is my middle name."

 **dialogue is my weak point honestly please give me time i will learn**

 **this word count tho**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	313. Gruvia and the Midnight Recovery

**learning**

Juvia lays on her bed sometimes, snuggling into her pillow and staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful gaze. She pulls the covers up to her chin and tries to sleep, but her head is plagued with visions until she swings her legs over the edge of her bed and goes to turn on the light.

As the yellow light fills her room, she returns to her bed but doesn't go under the covers. Instead, she rolls up her shirt a little bit and stares at her side, running her fingers over the marred skin. Generally it's an expanse of smooth white, but there's a rugged pink scar where the water blade pierced her skin.

It hurts to remember, honestly. Water shouldn't burn the way it did,, piercing her flesh and then gushing to the floor stained a little red. Her breathing stops momentarily and she fumbles for the roll of bandages that she knows she doesn't even need and she wraps them over her scar and she relaxes.

When she draws her hand away she expects it to be red with blood, but it's dry. Instead she sets the significantly smaller roll of bandages down on her bedside table and she calls the only person that she can find solace in, the one person who shares her pain and suffering.

 _"_ _G-gray-sama? Juvia's scar hurts again…"_

 **ugh byeeeeeeee (curious what voice you read that in tho)**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	314. Jerza and the Slow Dance

The singer smiled slightly, sliding her hands down the glittery folds of her dress and crooning a soft tune into the microphone. It was a small room, so the sound traveled through the area and reached even the people in the far back, or in the balcony on top

On that specific balcony was two people, leaning against the railing and every once in a while turning to the other with love in their eyes. The music was soft, slow and sweet, and already it was causing people to pair up and sway to the song.

Erza's eyes widened as Jellal laced his fingers through hers. He raised their hands in a gesture, and his golden eyes twinkled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

So they moved, dancing and spinning in complicated twists and turns until they fell over the other laughing.

This was joy, then. That was laughter and enjoyment and everything that was right in the world. Pink blushes and twinkling gazes and gentle touches, small whispers and declarations of love and just-

In the dim light, everything felt right. The song, the moment, and the two of them. The world was silent, and they were in love.

 **this is bad but I'm looking at translations for ndrv3 bonus mode interactions and screaming**

 **hey its the pi chapter**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	315. Cobra and the Illegal Guild Part 2

Cobra curled the corners of the paper down, folding it and then unfolding it, staring at the black ink and then hiding it from view with the snowy paper. A string of numbers and letters was written across that page in small font. Very simple, very straightforward. All he had to do was go to the address. He remembered what Jellal had proposed as he pressed the paper into his hand after the concert.

 _"_ _Look. I know you're in a guild, but… you know. Come to the guild hall. It doesn't hurt to have friends in other places. Someone to get you out of trouble- actually, just come at midnight. Please?_

 _He sat up_

"Midnight, what time is it?"

"Eleven pm."

"So you're going," Midnight noted, staring into the depths of his chipped coffee mug with a black expression.

"Might as well." Cobra stood up and took his jacket off the arm of the couch, shrugging it on and trudging to the door. Before he stepped into the night air, he turned to look at Racer. "Keys?" he asked. The man with the pointy nose sighed, rolling off the couch and onto his feet.

"No, no no no. I am _not_ letting you drive." Racer pushed him out of the way quickly and strolled out to the motorcycle, gesturing at the sidecar vaguely.

"Man, what an entrance this will be," Cobra griped as he swung his legs and then his body into the black sidecar. Racer muttered something unintelligible, but still he started up the motorcycle and they zoomed away into the night.

 **…**

"Over here," Cobra said. "That thing is cramped, geez!" His leg made a popping noise as he stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot behind the nail salon. Racer sighed, pulling out of the parking lot and leaving Cobra standing there, bathed in the fluorescent white lights as he made his way over to the dumpster stuffed against the brick wall.

Jellal was pacing next to the green box, nose curled up at the stench. When he saw Cobra, he visibly relaxed.

"You actually came. Thanks for trusting me."

"No problem."

Jellal promptly turned around and planted a square kick in the side of the dumpster. Cobra was about to make a sharp remark when the dingy, chained door at the back of the nail salon swung open, and the chains were snatched up by someone's hand.

"Let's go."

The descent was long and slow, getting darker and darker until he had to clutch at the smooth banister so he didn't trip over himself and go plunging into the blackness. Then, there was a click, and the light came on, revealing a door.

Jellal swallowed, then pushed the door open.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

 **its 9 pm and I'm about to pass out**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	316. Rokino and the Cheerleader AU

**honestly if someone asks for an au continuation i could probably write it**

 **andddd also i think? someone asked for rokino or something a while back so here we go yeah**

It was the day of the big game, and the stands were packed with people waving flags and wearing jerseys. It was loud, loud, loud, and Yukino disliked it. She still kept a stiff smile on her face as she moved to the music, though. All in the day of being a cheerleader. The head cheerleader, Minerva, threw her baton in the air to finish it off, and the crowd answered with a deafening roar.

Her pom-poms rustled as she, along with the other blue-dress wearing girls bounced off the field, kicking and leaping. Yukino's brow furrowed and and her grip tightened until they made their way to the sidelines. The noise still hurt her ears. As soon as the game was over, though, she quickly darted out of the stadium and into the parking lot, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." Quickly, she raised her eyes and then relaxed once she saw the tall black-haired man standing in front of her.

"Hi, Rogue." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled shyly. He pressed a box into her arms, and she positively beamed. "Cookies? You shouldn't have." Indeed, the box was labeled _Chocolate Chip Cookies_.

"I should have. You did great out there, you know."

"Still… It's so _loud._ "

"I figured. Do you want to go somewhere quiet?"

"Are you saying the diner?"

"Of course I am."

"Then yes, let's go."

 **fanfic word numbers are weird**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	317. NaLu and the Bookmark AU

**alright lets do this thing**

 **its the au blue moon winter said, modified a little bit, though!**

It's the one book. The one that sits on the shelf labeled _Do not remove from library_ with a yellow paper sign. It's the one that's for an obscure course that no one ever takes, so it stays there, cover clean and pages unwrinkled. One bookmark lies between the pages, a long, red, rectangular piece of paper placed right between the cover and the title page. No one touched it… until that day.

 **…**

Lucy heaved a deep sigh of relief as she entered the cool air-conditioned library. Mentally, she cursed herself for deciding a small summer course was a good idea. It was a better idea than going home for break, though. A bit lonely, but yards better. Anyways… she had to go find that book. Drawing out the paper from her pocket, her brown eyes skimmed the list of required reading. Books… books… books… She fluttered around the library and quickly stacked books, planning to check them out and read them in the safety of her dorm room, with plenty of fluffy, colorful pillows surrounding her.

Disappointment washed through her as she got to the last book on her list, a thick red textbook that she couldn't take from the library. She rolled her eyes and scooped it up as well, changing her original plan of going to the counter and instead making a beeline to a table and a comfortable chair. There was a loud plunk as the books hit the table, and a disapproving glance from the few students and librarian that were in the room at the time. Lucy waved apologetically.

"Alright, let's just get this over with," she muttered to herself, cracking the book open and wincing at the noise it made. Right there, there was a striking red paper bookmark, not creased or crinkled in the slightest. Shrugging, she took it out and left it to the side, probably good to use later.

Eventually, she did stick it in four chapters in, but not after writing some notes down on the bookmark. No one would notice, would they? It's not like anyone read this book anyways.

 **…**

 _What? I don't understand this._

That's all the bookmark said, along with her notes from earlier. She sighed, wrote a few more words down on the bookmark, and then tucked it away and started reading. That's how it started, the conversation between him and her.

 **okay i cant write anymore of the story for tonight so expect a part 2**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	318. Anna and the Zombie AU Part 4

**currently listening to: chase holfeder on youtube~ he does minor key versions of songs, and they're absolutely hauntingly beautiful… so things getting me in the mood (and lindsey stirling while we're here) (also vocaloid: tower of al makes me sad)**

 **also i remembered i never finished this AU~ so I'm going to start drawing it to a close**

"I did it my way, calm down." The room was silent, draped in a blanket of awkwardness that barely covered rage and a level of toxic that had never been reached before. Anna closed her eyes and clenched her fist tight, nearly trembling until she opened her eyes. Acnologia towered over her, a bored expression on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Calm down- CALM DOWN? You endangered the children! You sacrificed our food supply! You-" Suddenly, she paused and stepped back, noticing the terrified expression of the children as they fell back. "I'm sorry. Let's discuss this later." Her lip curled disdainfully as she threw one last harsh gaze over her shoulder and then swept the younger group away.

 **…**

"This… this isn't the first time this has happened, Acnologia." She swallowed and raised her eyes to look at him, scowling at his disdainful expression. "To what lengths are you going to do this? To risk everything, for what gain? A little bit of power?" He didn't talk, so she continued. "Why do you even need this? We have food, we have-"

"We don't have freedom."

"What?"

He stood up, starting to pace while staring at his feet thoughtfully. "We don't have freedom. Look at this world. We can't take risks, we're dragged down by the brats, this is absolute garbage."

"Excuse me?" Anna stood up as well, stretching up onto her tiptoes in an attempt to try to match his height. "The kids? They're not brats!"

"Keep telling yourself that. Just think of it. We can get rid of them, who knows how, feed them to the zombies or something, and then we can build a society up from the ground again. A society that knows how to actually fight for themselves, and-"

" _No._ " Her voice took on an almost demonic tone. "These- these ideas? Where do you get them? Acnologia," she pleaded, "What happened to you? Don't you remember our promise? To support everyone?"

"I was an idiot. This is a world of sacrifice now, and you have to be blind to not see it. Or maybe you're just avoiding the truth." He turned to leave, laughing quietly, but a hand stretched out and wrapped around his wrist. Growling, he turned around and tore his wrist from her grip.

"Acno… please tell me you won't do this again."

 **…**

He did. When Wendy came back with scratches and bruises and open wounds on her arms, legs and back, Anna knew everything was over. That's why, after healing up Wendy and sending her off to Zeref, she confronted him.

"Useless, can't you see?" he muttered, "Unable to fight back… no one needs this."

"Why? Can't you see? Your ideals are destructive and harmful and painful-"

"Fight me." From his cloak, he drew a survival knife. "Our ideals different, it seems." He traced the non-rutted edge of her knife with his finger, grinning and then slashing it through the air in front of him. She drew her own knife from her pocket.

"Let's dance."

 **…**

They fought, a long and fierce battle that resulted in more than one knife slashes for each person, until eventually she ended up on top of him, blade pressed through his throat.

"I did it," she spat, chest heaving with struggling breaths. "Now, get rid of those _toxic_ ideals. Or-"

"I'm leaving." In her moment of weakness, he threw her off him and headed for the door. Her back against the concrete, she immediately scrambled up to a sitting position and watched him throw the door open with a _bang_. "You won, so I'm taking my ideas with me."

Her brown eyes watered, then chilled as he looked back at her with a smirk.

"Good luck surviving out there."

"Good _bye_."

 **um okay so i got a lot of this from the heathers musical**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	319. Stinerva and the Yakuza AU

**sweats yea points if you get the anime plot its based on**

 ***i've only watched the first episode, but who's counting?***

 **um also warning for inaccuracy**

Minerva, the young yakuza daughter, was having the worst day ever documented in the history of the world, and she blamed it on the boy she'd run into on the path to school today. It had started when she tried to take a shortcut, clambering over the fence and accidentally launching herself onto a boy. A boy that was following the same path to the same school as she was. A boy that was in her homeroom. A boy that was sitting two seats diagonal to the right from her, throwing her smirks over his shoulder.

She growled, twisting the knotted fabric at the top of her lunch until the knot unraveled and the cloth spread open, revealing her lunch. It was normal, except for the-

"Hey, genius. Look over here." The boy, Sting, she had learned, turned and fixed her with a twinkling smile.

"Milady, you called?"

"Catch." Before he could register what was happening, she launched a spoonful of soggy vegetables in his direction with a surprising amount of accuracy, and she sniggered as it hit his face and trailed down to the floor, leaving him with a little trail of sauce on his face and a stupefied expression. Growling, he swiped his hand across his face and then drew some food from his own lunch box, throwing it back at her.

"It is on."

 **…**

After many more painful hours of class and detention for that little stunt at lunchtime, Minerva stalked home, tugging on her hair that seemed to be dried together, and cringing when a little bit of rice fell out.

 _Wonderful._

As a result, she was looking forward to returning home and taking a nice shower and putting on some new clothes as she pushed open the door to the inconspicuous abode. She was expecting the usual, silence because her father was out in some back alley or something. What she didn't see coming was her father, along with half of the gang all crowding around a table with bright expressions on their faces.

"Minerva!" her father cried, looking out-of-character with a smile on his face. "You're just in time. Let me explain our new business deal." Intrigued, Minerva elbowed herself into a place across the table from her dad and nodded expectantly.

"Well, you see, you know that we've had a feud for a while with that other-"

"Yeah. I know. Speed up."

"Basically, we decided that if you were dating someone from the other clan, the yakuzas would all get along."

"WHAT?" Noticing all the stares directed at her, she coughed a little bit and put a calm expression. "I'm sorry. Did you say you _set me up with someone_?"

"He's a nice guy! I mean, for someone who lives on the other side of the law. Come on. He's with his family on the other side of this door!" Hesitant, wary, nervous, a little excited. Minerva was all of those things as she crossed the room and rested her hand on the knob. In a burst of adrenaline, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Sting grinned at her from the other side of the door.

"What the crap," she breathed. " _What. The. Crap._ "

 **me too minerva**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	320. Juvia and the First Grade AU

"He loves Juvia, he loves Juvia not. He loves Juvia, He loves Juvia not. He loves me, " young Juvia mumbled, pulling at the petals and watching with despair as the white petals slowly fluttered to the ground and were lost within the grass. Soon after, the short stem and center of the flower hit the ground too, joining the other stems left to wither away.

With a shuddering sigh, Juvia wrapped her arms around her legs and curled up, burying her face in her knees and darkening her blue socks as her shoulders started moving with the rhythm of her sobs. She cried there, under the shade of the tree, with the emotions that only a young child could have over something so trivial. It was desolate, and she was alone.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Quickly, Juvia scrubbed her eyes dry with her sleeve and looked at the brown-haired girl who had interrupted her pity party. Cana Alberona furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her left leg and waiting for her response.

"J-j-juvia…" Juvia hesitated, but then shrugged and decided to spill her worries to the girl she met on the edges of the playground. "Juvia is trying to see… if Gray-sama likes her or not! B-but…," A fresh wave of tears erupted as she tried to finish her sentence, "the flowers say… it's hopeless!" She wailed and covered her face again.

"Is that it?" Cana crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder and causing Juvia to look at her with watery eyes. "Hey, maybe you're just looking at the wrong type of flower. Follow me." She got up and marched around the edge of the playground, Juvia trailing after her, until she reached a patch of golden flowers that nearly glowed in the sun.

"Try this."

Nervously, Juvia plucked one from the ground and started pulling the buttery petals off. "He loves Juvia, he loves Juvia not. He loves Juvia, He loves Juvia not. He loves Juvia- Wah!" With astonished eyes, she clutched the now-petalless flower to her chest and sighed happily. "Gray-sama does love Juvia after all!"

"Yay! Now, do you wanna come play with me?" Cana reached her hand out, Juvia gave her the\ hand that wasn't gripping the stem in it, and off they went on a new adventure.

 **rip**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	321. NaLu and the Mistletoe Vocaloid AU

**wait no i had an idea for this chapter and now its gone**

"You're really going to do this?" Natsu scowled, kicking up his legs onto the table and folding his arms behind his head. Gray wore an equally dark expression, folding and unfolding the letter again and again. His eyes went to the ring box on the corner of his desk and he shrugged.

"For peace, I guess," he mumbled. "It's not that bad. From what I've received, the ruler of the blue isn't that bad. Seems pretty nice, actually." That's all that it was, it seemed. A marriage alliance between blue and red, the two kingdoms that had been at war for decades, maybe even a century. At last, though, the seemingly-eternal war was drawing to a close with the wedding.

"Are you sure it's going to work, though? I mean… it's been years of conflict, ya know?"

"Well, we sure can try."

"Cool. Just don't blame me if this blows up in your face. Ka-boom." With that, Natsu got up from his chair and exited the hall, letting the doors behind him slam shut.

 **…**

Wedding bells. Wedding bells and cheers were all Lucy could hear as she pushed through the crowd, trying to get to an area that was quieter. Jabbing her elbows into sides, she forced her way through until she managed to slip into a quiet alley between two buildings, and she stood there for a minute to catch her breath.

She continued behind the houses and into the green forest behind the buildings, trying to find that one clearing and instead- Her head knocked with his and they fell to the ground.

"Ugh." Flailing her arms, Lucy attempted to get up and clear her vision. Across from her sat a man with pink hair in about the same state she was. "Hey, you okay?" He nodded, standing up and reaching out a hand to help her.

"I'm great. Looks like we had the same idea, though."

"Yeah." In a bout of silence, the two of them drifted toward the green clearing center and laughed awkwardly when they bumped shoulders.

"Hey," he said, breaking the silence, "Wanna see something cool?" She bit her lip and nodded. Grinning, he stretched his hand out and a burst of flame spread from it stretching toward the wooden pole on the other end. However, the fire got a little bit out of control, and Lucy hurried to send a jet of blue from her palms to cease the flame.

The show of the different powers caused both of them to look at each other with worry in their eyes, but they ended up laughing it off and striking up a nice conversation. After all, the two kingdoms were getting a truce. It was fine to talk to the other, right?

 **…**

Natsu beamed at the strange girl that he'd spent the past few hours with. Lucy Heartfilia was interesting, to say the least. From what he had learned, she was the maid of the queen of the blue side, Juvia Lockser.

In return, he related his story as the near-brother of Gray Fullbuster, leader of the red kingdom.

"Wait. Gray Fullbuster? The one that Juvia is marrying today?"

Marrying. Wedding. A wedding today. He should be there.

"I have to go to the wedding," he muttered. "I can't believe I forgot." Lucy beamed at him.

"That's fine! It's been nice meeting you!"

"Yeah."

He smiled at her, and it was a genuine smile. He wouldn't smile genuinely for what would seem like forever.

The reason? Maybe it was the fact that his best friend (he wouldn't admit it until now) was lying on the floor with an arrow pierced through his chest. Juvia stood there, dressed in fine robes and pressing hands over her mouth. He burned with rage at her, at the blue kingdom. They were the ones responsible for this, he just knew it.

With a yell, he tore from the hall with hands aflame and a burning desire to destroy, and the power to do it.

 **…**

Juvia fell to the ground in the woods just outside the flame of destruction, chest heaving from her attempt to run away. He was coming after her, she just knew it. Natsu was wreaking havoc on the blue kingdoms as sat there, running rampant through the town and setting fire to whatever he could see.

She would be next, and she dug her fingers into her arms just thinking about it. After a moment of recollection, though, she swallowed hard and accepted her fate. Internally, the bird inside of her crooned a sad song at the death of its vessel.

Juvia squinted her eyes shut, and before she rushed into the fray one last time, she mentally unlocked the cage in which resided her power and watched it soar through the air looking for its new vessel.

Somewhere, Lucy Heartfilia found a new power awakening in her.

 **the answer is mistletoe this is a mistletoe vocaloid au**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	322. Sorano and the Execution AU

"Farewell, comrades. Perhaps we'll meet again, in another life."

Sorano walked to her death with her head held high and a proud smirk on her face. Her brown eyes glinted as she inclined her chin towards her fellow guild mates, all waiting for their turn. She breathed a small sigh. Maybe "waiting for their turn" sounded immature, like children lining up for juice boxes during a class. Drawing near to their doom sounded better.

Hers was even closer. The walk to the chamber seemed long and dark, and her nose twitched at the stench arising from the tunnel. Still, she swung her hips as she strutted and let the dirt-stained feathers of her dress make swishing noises as they brushed against each other. Her eyes fluttered shut and she unconsciously clenched her hands into fists as she reflected.

She recalled a time when she was young, sweet, and innocent who's only motive in life was to protect her little sister from whatever harm could come her away. Then there was a time of pain and suffering, of work and toil and torture that she was only too excited to be freed from.

The blissful days spent with the Oracion Séis always held fond memories in her heart, but now the memories were mixed with regret as she remembered how they were unceremoniously handcuffed and tossed in dingy cells until the day their executions.

Suddenly, the weight of this situation finally seemed to register in her, and she found her eyes watering and watching with despair as her warm tears left darkened splatters on the grey pavement behind her.

No. There was no time for weakness now. Swallowing thickly, she raised her gaze towards the door they were approaching and entered without a complaint or a tear. That didn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest as they positioned her in front of the the lacrima and dropped her magic-blocking handcuffs, or the memory of soft brown eyes from flashing through her head.

The guards said something.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, any last words?"

She grimaced, braced herself, and nodded.

"I'm not going out on your terms." With that, she let loose the most powerful burst of magic she could, spending one life coin, two life coins, three life coins... she kept using them until she had none left. Her spirit drained, she fell back into the cloud of light and feathers and smiled happily...

one

last

time.

 **I made 3 whole references but y'all should only get two of them though**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	323. Team Natsu and the Vocaloid AU

**more vocaloid aus**

 **see if you can guess which song this is based off by the end of the pic**

"This is so booooooring," Natsu whined as he nudged the blue cat off his lap. "Everything is really boring." Happy meowed slightly and pawed at a piece of paper hasty thrown to the side. Natsu moved to pull the cat off the paper, he saw something written in big letters at the top.

 _Party! Come to the Magnolia Tavern for a wonderful celebration at sunset!"_

He grinned, exposing his sharp teeth and then scooping Happy up in his arms.

"Looks like we know what we'll be doing tonight!"

 **…**

"What? You're going to the party too?" Natsu said this with a disbelieving expression as he stared at the gunner and the bard. The bard, Lucy, grinned and strummed a few notes on her lute in response, while the gunner, Gray, shrugged and folded his arms.

"We got an invite!" Lucy bubbled happily, brandishing the paper in front of him with a wide grin. "Oh, it's going to be great. You want to walk with us?" She said this all without taking any breaks, but somehow he managed to understand her. Gray made an expression of indifference, and Natsu nodded eagerly and quickly walked to Lucy's side as the three set off down the path through the woods.

 **…**

"Look! Everyone's here!" The dancer on the stage stopped her spinning and fixed them with a mischievous stare as she hopped down from the stage to greet them. The bartender nodded and topped off the glass, sliding it over to a man with blue hair who accepted it gratefully.

"Welcome, newcomers," the bartender greeted. "I'm Erza Scarlet, at your service."

"Introductions? I'm Levy. That over there is Jellal. Welcome to the Magnolia Tavern, and the biggest party of the year!"

 **…**

The music was stunning, the strumming of a lute rising above it all. Levy was swaying and twirling to the music, making an excellent show. Erza poured drinks but eventually joined the crowd and the chatter.

Natsu watched everyone move around, and he made a split-second decision.

"Hey! HEY!" When the eyes were on him, a smile crept across his face, and he proposed the idea that he had been mulling over the whole evening.

"Let's go on an adventure together!"

 **too tired**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	324. Gray and the Bonding Mission

**to the person who reviewed asking for Gratsu… sorry, but I'm really bad at their dynamic. would you accept brotp?**

"Look. One mission, okay? One mission. That's it."

"What?" Natsu looked up at him blankly, face still stuffed with food from the plate in front of him. Happy was in a similar position, fish head trapped between his jaws and gripping the tail.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Not really."

Gray heaved a loud sigh. "Come with me on one mission. Erza said we need to 'bond', whatever that means. That means one mission, and we don't have to interact… for a while, at least."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"Split the reward 60-40, we take the 60."

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in.

"Yeah, whatever," Gray muttered. "60-40, whatever. I don't care. We leave at noon."

"See you then."

…

"You actually came," Natsu noted. Gray shrugged, shouldering his pack.

'Why wouldn't I?"

"Could have been a prank or something. Anyways, where are we headed?" A map was brandished in front of his face and Gray prodded at one area.

"There's a monster over there that's terrorizing the village, and… yeah."

"Cool."

That's all there was. A little bit of conversation, short and blunt, and they were off.

 **…**

"Man, I'm starving," Natsu grumbled as they walked along the dirt path. "Can we stop for food?"

"Yeah!" Happy agreed. "Let's eat some fish!"

Gray shook his head, staying silent and shoving his hands in his pockets. Natsu and Happy seemed disappointed by his lack of response, so they closed their mouths and ambled along behind him with disappointed expressions.

They walked like the for about half an hour longer before Gray finally gave in and turned around.

"There's a river in that direction. Go get some food." Both Happy and Natsu shouted some exclamation of joy before hurtling to the river and splashing in. Gray followed behind them hesitantly, choosing to sit himself down on the shore and resting his elbows on his knees as the others sought fish.

 **…**

The smell of fish was delicious, despite the two "chefs" who had worked on it. However, the three of them weren't the only ones who enjoyed the scent. The smell of sizzling fish was enough to draw in a Vulcan, who stormed into their temporary camp with a loud yell.

The creature was defeated in a matter of seconds, both frozen and burned and was now lying on the floor in the forest next to Natsu's sleeping bag. While the fire mage had protested in the beginning, Gray's argument that he could sleep through anything convinced him, and eventually he gave in and was currently flopping on his bed.

"Hey, Gray."

"What?"

"You're not that bad to travel with, you know."

"Well, you aren't either."

"Thanks."

"Thanks."

 **im going to smack smth this is horribly written also yeah sorry for butchering a request**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	325. Gajeel and the Modern AU

**modern au btw**

 **actually don't read this its basically that other chapter i wrote when this thing started omg**

The door flew open with a bang, revealing a silhouette framed with a flash of lightning behind them. They let out a horrible screech, causing Gajeel to look up from his drink… and fix the intruder with an expression of complete boredom.

"Hello, Rai-"

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia found a kitty!" It was true. Trapped between her arms was an orange cat, fur soaked and meowing displeasedly. Gajeel opened his mouth, about to say something when Pantherlily weaved through his legs and pawed at Juvia's feet, trying to see the newcomer. The black cat yowled, and Juvia quickly knelt down and released her grip on the orange cat.

"Lovely," Gajeel muttered. "Juvia, we're not letting another cat into the flat. We've already got Pantherlily."

"Gajeel-kun…"

The following argument went how most of the arguments between them went. A few complaints from Gajeel, puppy dog eyes bordering on tears from Juvia, plus a bonus cat… Gajeel soon found himself holding the cat and petting it. While Juvia got up to dig out the cat food, Gajeel stroked behind the ears thoughtfully.

"What are we going to name it?"

"Macaroni?" Juvia yelled back from the kitchen.

"Why-"

"It's orange," she said, returning with a tin dish filled to the brim with cat food. Hurriedly, the two cats padded over to the dish and stuffed their faces in, eating hungrily as Juvia and Gajeel speculated.

The two of them argued over the name for a little bit, before a twinkle rose up in Gajeel's eyes.

" _Totomaru._ "

Juvia's grin widened.

" _Yes."_

 **im sorry but its 10 minutes to midnight i don't have tim etc rewrite**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	326. Gray and the Kids AU

**wake me up inside**

"Natsu." Erza's voice quivered with anger, and said pink-haired boy's eyes widened in fear. Gray stifled a laugh, watching the two of them, on opposite sides of the smoking remains of a campfire. The night was setting in, and the cold was nipping at their skin. Had it been five minutes ago, they would be warm and sitting by a roaring flame… but that flame was now gone.

Erza was standing, having returned from her quest to retrieve some food for the night from her pack, and had an expression of anger.

"Natsu," she repeated, "Did you eat the fire?"

"…No? Why would you say that?"

"You did, you totally did," Gray muttered under his breath. With Natsu's Dragon Slayer hearing, though, he picked up on it, and Natsu threw a disastrous look in his direction.

"I didn't, Erza, you've gotta believe me!"

Erza looked like she did not believe him in the slightest.

"Erza, I don't even like fire!"

"That is the worst lie I have _ever_ heard in my life," Gray said, a little louder now. Erza nodded in agreement. Natsu was still flailing around, but Erza had already drawn the little dagger from her side and leaped across the remains of the fire in one swift moment.

"Crap!" Gray heard his shouts as he ran through the forest for a good five minutes before they were replaced with grunts of pain. As he clambered off his log-bench and tucked himself into his sleeping bag, he thanked the stars that he was an ice mage.

 **byeeeeeee**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	327. Gajeel and the Unbrushed Hair

There are reasons why you should brush your hair, Gajeel learned after that one fateful day. Reasons that should especially be noted when you wish to keep your hair such a length. And right at the very top of the list...

1\. Brush your hair or else your hair will get unsolvably tangled with someone else's.

Gajeel learned this the hard way. The very hard way.

He considered this as he sat on one of the couches in the guild hall, trying to ignore the incessant pulling that was coming from the snoring person knotted to him.

It had been the four pm guild brawl... starring Natsu, Gray, and whatever poor saps got dragged in. (That meant him.) It had been all fun and games and punching Natsu in the face until a particularly strong punch caught his stomach, sending him flying into one of the nearby benches.

That bench, by his luck, was holding the four members of the Thunder Legion, and Gajeel crashed right onto the annoying green-haired one, Freed. Normally he would have just gotten up and leaped right back into the heat of the battle, but a pained yelp from behind him plus a tug on his own scalp caused him to be yanked back and fall to the floor.

He cursed, and the person behind him elbowed him in the side.

"Stay still," Freed complained, "I'll just untangle it and- Oh, my. Do you ever brush your hair?"

"Don't have time for this," Gajeel grumbled. "Hurry up." People were starting to notice the two of them, various expressions of confusion and amusement spread throughout. Bickslow was full-on cackling.

"This... this is going to be a long day," Freed said with a sigh.

"Ugh."

 **I'm watching phineas and ferb byeeee**

 **I made 3 whole references but y'all should only get two of them though**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	328. Levy and the Amusement Park AU

The sun shone bright over the amusement park, the tall roller-coaster glinting in the light, causing Levy's breath to hitch in excitement.

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this..." she heard the quavering voice behind her, and turned to a younger girl from her school, Wendy Marvell, standing behind her. The younger girl was quivering, and her knees were shaking.

Levy blinked owlishly for a second, tearing off some of her cotton candy with her fingers and then offering it to the girl. Wendy blinked for a second, before flailing her hands in front of her.

"No, no! I can't accept that!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Levy said, biting off a piece of the sugary treat. "Anyways, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just..."

"Just what?"

"Just a little bit scared of rollercoasters, that's all."

"Is that it?" Levy beamed at the girl.

"I can ride with you, if you want. Rollercoasters aren't that bad when you're with someone else."

"Yeah... Yeah! You're right. So, you really wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! Now come on, we're near the front already."

...

"That was really fun," Wendy said as she got off the coaster. "I want to do that again! What did you think, Levy?"

"..."

"Levy?"

"Bleargh." The sky-haired girl was slumped over one of the nearby benches, clutching her stomach. "Sorry, Wendy... I don't think the cotton candy was a good idea..."

 **IM GOING TO RIOT I NEED TO SLEEP**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	329. Zervis and the Apocalypse AU Part 3

The teenager crossed the treetops with a practiced ease, different than the first time he had done this, those couple of years ago. He easily hopped from branch to branch, tugging on vines every once in a while to balance himself out. Eventually, he gripped a particularly sturdy vine and swung, higher and higher until he released his grip and landed neatly on the rooftop with a shuddering metal bang.

This was his way of ringing the doorbell of this warehouse. Soon after he landed, the hatch on the roof swung open and Precht popped out, glowering.

"Hello, boy," he said as Zeref slid past him and climbed down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Zeref!" Mavis immediately jumped up from where she was sitting and darted over to him, throwing her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Zera wasn't as affectionate as her best friend, instead choosing to shoot finger guns and mutter "eyyy", much to Zeref's amusement.

"Hello, Mavis, Zera. Where's Yuri and Warrod?"

"Food," Mavis replied. "How've you been?" He blinked for a minute before sighing deeply.

"Acnologia... Acnologia went crazy."

"What?" Zera's eyes widened and she leaned forward. "Crazy?"

"Power-hungry, murderous... What have you." Mavis inhaled sharply.

"That's... that's terrible. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess." He drew his knees up to his chest, and Mavis gave him an understanding look.

"Zera, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The slightest bit disappointed, Zera sauntered away, leaving only Mavis and Zeref sitting on the floor.

"So how do you really feel?"

"...A little worried, I suppose. He fell to the darkness so easily... how hard would it be for me to as well?" She didn't have anything to say as he buried his head in his knees, but she wrapped around him nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Zeref."

 _I'm sorry there's nothing I can do_.

 **I WRITE THESE WHEN IM LOW ON SLEEP BLAME VACATION**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	330. Lucy and the Lost Hope

***falls over table***

 **do you hear that thats the sound of regret**

"There's no hope," Lucy mumbled, resting her elbows on her knees and staring at the ground, breathing heavily. If she closed her eyes tight enough, she could imagine a different place, a different time in which the Dragon Slayers weren't gone, an extremely powerful dragon wasn't roaming free destroying the world, and everything wasn't falling to pieces around her. "We're done for."

"What did you say?" Erza's voice was soft but sharp, a chilling whisper that caused her to look up. The mage was polishing one of the swords from her Heaven's Wheel armor, running her cloth over the flat of the blade.

"T-there's no hope?" she repeated, more hesitantly this time. She blinked, and the sword pierced the ground by her feet. "AH!" Looking up, she saw Erza.

The redheaded woman stood up tall, wielding a blade that looked nearly as tall as her. There was a shadow across her face, and her shoulders were shaking. When she made eye contact with Lucy, her brown eyes were ablaze with a fire that Lucy had never seen before.

"Never say that. Never give up. You know why? The battlefield is harsh. Despair is only a weakness. Weaknesses get you killed." She exhaled slightly, and sank to her knees in front of Lucy. She must have looked taken aback, because it reflected on Erza's face as well.

"You have to hope, Lucy," she said in a softer tone. "Hope for the future, hope for your friends…" A laugh rose up in her throat. "It sounds cliche, I know. But it's true, you know?"

Lucy didn't respond immediately, but she laced her hands together and nodded slightly.

"I understand."

 **good night**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	331. Levy and the Final Call

**look i know I'm really bad at writing requests but i still can try**

 **suddenly i realize that the lamp above my head looks like a fidget spinner I'm suing**

 **i cant say the prompt without spoiling the story tho**

 _Brrrrring. Brrrring. Brrrring._

The phone on the side table rings sharply, and Lucy nearly drops the book she's reading out of surprise. She cranes her neck and reads _Levy-chan!33_ and quickly puts down the novel. Hurriedly she fumbles for the device encased in pink and swipes the answer bar, biting her lip nervously as she waited for the command to go through.

"Levy?" She's nearly trembling with anticipation and a little bit of fear, but her shoulders relax once she hears her best friend's sweet voice filter out of the speakers.

 _"_ _Lucy!"_

"Hi," she says, "What's going on?"

 _"_ _Nothing much. I want to clarify… we're best friends, right?"_

"Of course!"

 _"_ _Yeah…"_ Levy's voice is quavering. _"Best friends till the end."_

"Till the end of time!" Lucy echoes. "Why?"

 _"_ _No reason. Just thinking, that's all."_

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head about all of that," she says, "We're best friends to the end, and nothing can change that. Now, how's your day been?"

 _"_ _Sorry, Lucy. I have to go now."_ Her voice is steadier now, but quiet. Before Lucy can ask why, there's the click of someone hanging up.

Lucy wonders what that was about, but she picks up her book again anyways.

 **…**

Sighing, Levy clicks off her phone and sets it on the metal tray by her bed. Her whole body aches, but she breathes easy with the realization that it'll all be over soon. She's got just enough time to say goodbye.

Levy wants to tell them, she really does. The words are right there in the back of her throat and she wants to say them, yell them, shout it from the rooftops that _Levy Mcgarden is dying_ and there's nothing anyone can do about it. They don't come out, though.

Instead she just lays there, staring at the tiled, speckled ceilings and tracing little constellations mentally. She doesn't know. She doesn't understand. For someone with death on the near horizons, she looked and felt quite calm inside.

When she presses the button to bring the doctor in, she has only a few regrets.

A few regrets, and many, many, internal apologies.

 **good nI GHT this challenge isn't healthy for my sleep schedule but neither is vacation NOTES:**

 **1) yea its the "one last call" prompt~ idk what disease Levy has please just roll with this**

 **That's all the notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	332. Happy and the Exceed Fishing Trip

"Fishing trip! Fishing trip!"

Happy was bubbling over with excitement, twirling in circles and causing the rod balanced on his shoulder to swing crazily. Carla, who was standing nearby, promptly leaped back to avoid the glinting hook.

"Careful," she scoffed, turning her nose up. "You're going to take someones eye out if you continue like this." Lily nodded solemnly, folding his arms.

"Yes, I do think you should watch where you put that thing. Are you sure you don't want to take Natsu with you?" Happy scowled and stomped his little blue paw.

"No! This is an _Exceed_ fishing trip, and Natsu isn't an Exceed!" Carla and Lily shared a tired glance before shrugging.

"Oh well," Carla muttered. "It'll be fine, I suppose."

"Sure…"

 **…**

"Frosch! …Lector…" Happy's demeanor changed drastically as he glared at the red Exceed, who glared right back. Frosch, oblivious as always, clapped their paws with delight, waving at the newcomers. Lily nodded with respect, and Carla tapped her foot impatiently.

"Is this where we're fishing? Because I don't want to stand around lugging this pole for as long as I can help it."

"I can help you, Miss Carla!"

"No, I will!"

Right before her eyes, the red and the blue Exceed started a slap-fight, flailing their paws in the general direction of the other. She heaved a loud sigh.

"I can carry it myself, thank you very much. Anyways, Frosch, do you know the way?"

"Leave it to Frosch!" They toddled off, leading the parade towards the little pond they had set their destination at.

"Here we go, then."

 **…**

The sun was setting now, and the fire was leaping high. The five sat in a ring around the fire, spearing fish on sticks and roasting them. Happy smacked his lips and rubbed his belly happily.

"That was delicious!" he cheered. Lily looked at him blankly.

"You've eaten 15 fish so far. You're almost out." He vaguely gestured at the severely diminished pile of multicolored fish and Happy gasped loudly.

"Oh nooo!" While he wailed and tried to preserve what fish he had left, Frosch was nibbling their own fish next to him. However, the slippery thing kept slipping from their felt-padded grip and flopping on the ground. That didn't deter them. Instead they picked it up and continued eating. Lector rolled his eyes.

"That's not sanitary, Frosch. Isn't it, Miss Carla?" He turned with wide eyes to the female Exceed, but sank with disappointment when he saw she was deep in conversation with Pantherlily. How could he compete when his opponent had a sword?

"You know," Lily remarked, as he scooped up his red fabric bundle and slung it over his shoulder, "This wasn't a half-bad experience."

"Mhm!" Happy agreed, nodding vehemently, "We should do it again, but I get all the fish!"

" _No!_ "

 **snowy i talked to you about this when i was first starting off omg**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just wanted to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ Cleokat**


	333. Team Natsu and the Magical Disease AU

**in which magic is a disease**

Lucy talks to invisible creatures for far longer than she should. Even by the ripe age of 14, she still clutches keys to her chest and whispers words when she thinks no ones looking.

They're all named after Zodiacs. Her mother found it positively charming, but her father despises them. He's ripped the keys from her grasp and thrown them into the fire or the garbage more times than she can count on her fingers, yet the gold and silver keys always find their way back to her pillow in the morning.

By the time she's 19, it's no surprise when she goes to the doctor and they test her positive for magic, Celestial Spirit to be more specific. She loves it, and she can feel them smiling behind her as she nods no to the surgical removal of the power in her blood.

Her father throws her out of the house without further comment.

 **...**

Natsu doesn't understand why magic is bad. He ponders this as he sends puffs of flame into the air while his father looks on proudly, shooting his own blazes up as well. Fire magic is in their blood, though, so it makes sense he'd have it.

It's nice in the wilderness, and the obliviousness to the outside world only makes him happier. He spends his days roaming the forest without a care in his heart.

That all draws to a close, though, when the guards come. Igneel is quickly taken away and they try to catch Natsu but he runs and runs and runs while his vision is blurred with tears and finally it's over.

His fire magic only grows stronger, though.

 **...**

Gray feels ice within him wherever he goes, but he doesn't say anything about it. Instead he shuffles along quietly until Ur asks him about his attitude and before he knows it he's telling her everything. She's great about it.

Instead of doing anything he'd expect, she pulls him close in a hug and tells him how amazed she is and how he's going to do great things when he's older. But then she shoves him back and announces she's going to train him, much to his shock.

He learns. He grows. He competes. Now he can fight fairly well, but they come across the village and Deliora. Ur sacrifices herself in a heartbeat, becoming the very nature in her blood.

He wonders if his magic is a gift or a curse.

 **...**

Erza shudders and stumbles every day in the Tower under the weight of the bricks they make them carry and also the magic they extract from them. She's so, so tired and she realizes that anything would be better than this.

Dreaming won't help them, though, so she reaches her cell and slumps to the ground and just lays there, thinking. She thinks of a better tomorrow and a darker past, the lives of her friends and the life of her own. Her hands ball up.

Suddenly, her eyes see something beyond this place, an astral plane in which two swords lie just beyond her reach, glinting in all their silver glory. She reaches out and grips one, two, and when she draws back to earth she realizes the blades are still in her hands.

She fights for freedom with those blades.

 **!if y'all want to check out my art Instagram it's cleokatdoodles~ also new drawing tablet heck yeah**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	334. NaLu and the Red Thread AU

She falls a lot. Emotionally, that is. She closes her eyes and feels her memories rush past her ears as she falls into the deep dark chasm until something tightens around her waist and she's being drawn back courtesy of the scarlet cord knotted and looped around her waist. When she opens her eyes, she's back on her feet and rooted in reality, but she still wonders who draws her in.

And so, she searches. Her eyes flutter shut and she tugs on the string for them, searching for the person on the other side. The string burns, but she pulls. Memories from the other fills her mind as she continues her normal life.

They stop when she meets him. His eyes meet hers, and she blinks and the scarlet thread reveals itself, hopelessly looped around him in a series of complicated knots but then she looks down and she's the same.

They laugh about this but don't discuss, instead preferring to focus on the present and what they're going to do today and do tomorrow and they act completely oblivious to what the cord means.

It works, for a little bit. Lucy's distracted now, though. She forgets to pull, he must as well. The cord weakens, but they don't see it.

She actually can't tell until years later when he's halfway across the globe and she misses him. She tries to squint her eyes shut and reach for the cord, but it's not there anymore.

Then, she's falling and falling and now-

there's no one to catch her anymore.

 **YO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING BUT TRAVEL IS LONG**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	335. Jenny and the Old Habits

**wow**

her fist, her grip tightening and tightening until her palms sweat. Quickly she opens her hand and watches as the blue petals flutter to the ground. The playground is empty at this hour, she notes. Her legs kick and the swing moves gently, creating a slight breeze that makes the torn edge of her brown skirt flutter.

Her outfit is made an uncomfortable fabric, the long-sleeved dress making her itch all over, but it's the best they can afford in times like this. It gets even worse when she gets to her feet and feels the rocks digging into the soles of her shoes, and she mourns that they can't have better stuff. It's scary, the way they teeter on the edge of life and death, sleeping in the little shack they have and the dirty cold street where they beg sometimes

Jenny's mother asks her to act. Act young, and feeble, and everything that draws pity from others. That's what they do, then. They kneel on the sidewalk and beg and her mother holds their tin cup out and they watch with despair as only a few jewels clink into the cup. Then, her mother turns to her with her large brown eyes and nods solemnly. Jenny knows it's time to start.

She blinks a few times, purses her lips, and wails. Tears spill from her eyes as she sobs loud enough for everyone on the street to hear. She babbles about no food and the demons that live next door and she talks about anything and everything bad so its almost embarrassing but then the money starts pouring in and when no one can see her face (because it's buried in her arms) she smirks.

It's a lie, she knows, but it's how they survive.

It continues even past when they have a stroke of luck and her mother gets a job and now they can support themselves. She moves from a wailing child to a girl of exquisite beauty. She finds males extremely susceptible to a fluttered lashes, and she resolves to change.

Her hair gets brushed into a silken curtain and her clothes become stylish and fashionable and just the slightest bit revealing but its enough to get them to pay for her so she takes the extra money and sends it hoo but not once does she feel sorrow or guilt for her actions.

Well, not really.

There must be some factors that caused her to join the host club of a guild, Blue Pegasus, and continue her flirting in ways that were honorable.

Then again, old habits die hard.

It's not always honorable, is it?

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	336. GaLe and the Firework Show

**im dead i read the first authors note and i actually used punctuation**

 **should i do that again**

The fireworks seem dull and small from this hill, but the people around her seemed to enjoying them, according to their comments. Personally, she prefers the book settled on her lap, the story that draws in her in and fills her with surprise, anticipation, and dread. It's exciting, much more than the fleeting bursts of light that spatter the night sky sparingly, probably leaving huge clouds of smoke where they were launched.

A scowl must have crossed her expression at the thought because someone slides next to her and chuckles. She doesn't look up, though, so eventually he coughs into his fist until she closes her book and looks up at him, adjusting her glasses to get a better look at his face. He has a ton of piercings, and a smirk that causes his red eyes to glint dangerously.

"What?" she hisses, ice in her voice. He shrugs.

"I dunno. Just didn't think you would want to be reading if you look like you hated it that much." He gestures at her face, and on instinct she touches it. It's tense.

"It's not the book," she mumbles, wrapping her arms around it protectively. He props his elbows up on his knees, and she continues. "I just… don't really like fireworks."

"Why not?" A skeptical tone. Levy doesn't appreciate that.

"I dunno, okay?!"

"Wow, touchy. Why are you here, then?"

A sigh escapes her mouth.

"A friend dragged me here. She's over there." She gestures vaguely at the area where Lucy sits, before falling back into the grass. "I kinda want to get out of here."

"Then do it."

"No! I can't leave her here!"

"Aw, come on. You hate it here, what's the point in staying? We can make it back before she notices we're gone."

" _We_?" She blinks.

"Well, duh. Now, do you want a ride?" He points at his car, a shining silver that captures the colors of the fireworks in its reflection. "I know a really good diner. I'll pay."

Levy looks between him and the sky, weighing her options as she chews on her lip. She knows she shouldn't… but she's feeling risky tonight. She nods and gets to her feet.

After all, love may be as fleeting as fireworks, but it's a fun ride while it lasts.

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	337. Lucy and the Cat AU

**if yall want to see a continuation of an au just ask**

 **aus are the one thing i can complete**

 **now that i think of it i cant**

 **kitty cat au**

The thicker fur around her neck, tail, and paws was something she was proud of, normally. It was soft and golden, sunny and sleek, a nice contrast to the gleaming brown eyes she had. Currently, though, the fur was making it very uncomfortable to sleep with, the stray bits of fuzz getting in her nose and mouth and making it hard to breathe. She tossed and turned, flipping her tail and drawing her head up as if that could remove her fur. Of course, it didn't work.

She kept trying, though, until finally she was settled in a position with a bent neck and an arched back which was indeed cramped and a little bit painful, but at least she could rest her head. As she closed her eyes and buried a little deeper into her plush pink cat bed, her stomach growled. An indignant yowl escaped her throat.

Pushing herself to her paws, she padded to the kitchen and nabbed a bit of food from the silver bowl always sitting at the foot of the potted plant by the counter. She carried her prize between her teeth back to her space. After she quickly devoured the snack, her paws kneaded the soft cushion and she settled herself back in again.

At last, when she finally fell into the clutches of sleep, it was disturbed and mocking. Her head was clouded with thoughts of her mother's death and her father's behavior and all her problems. She tossed and turned, throwing her arms out and splaying nearly onto the floor.

Meows and yelps and whimpers escaped from her open mouth, enough to wake up the only person in the room nearby, one who had been sleeping soundly up until this moment. Aquarius made a quiet indignant voice in the back of her throat, whiskers twitching in annoyance and tail flicking side to side as she made to cross.

A blue paw stretched out and started stroking down the extra-long tufts of golden fur that were loose, meowing softly.

Ever so slightly, Lucy relaxed.

 **URGH the mei video made me upset**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	338. Levy and the Witch Academy AU

**also yeah guess which show/anime i just finished binge-watching**

"Stop rambling," Levy mutters, scowling as she waves her wand and nothing happens. Lucy hangs from the bunk above and Cana sits on the bed on the other side, and they regard her with interest. Lucy, who has been previously discussing her current relationship, folds her arms and sticks her bottom lip up, but pulls herself up to the top bunk and swings her legs over the side.

Cana cackles, poking Lucy's striped-sock-covered leg and falling backward to avoid the swinging foot. She makes a disparaging remark about the shocking pink and Levy finally drops her wand and the stack of books she's been precariously balancing on her knee, as she was trying to levitate them.

"Can you guys be quiet for one minute?" she snapped. Both of her roommates looked rather taken aback by her sudden tone of voice, looking at each other with shock in their eyes until Cana snapped a flask from her belt and took a swig to break the tension. A little bit of liquid ran down the corner of her mouth and she hastily wiped it away with her sleeve.

"I can't believe it," Cana drawled, flinging her arms out and falling back on her bed. The drink spilled a little bit and ran on the sheets, but she didn't notice. "They're making us do all this work, just because we got in a little trouble?"

"A little trouble?" Lucy laughed. "That was the seventh time today. Anyways, parade planning isn't that bad. At least it's only one float." She rolled her shoulders back. "That doesn't explain why we're sitting around here, though."

"Because I wanted to practice my display for the show. Here, I think I got it." Levy, standing up, produced her wand from her sash and drew it up to the sky. Magic words rolled off her tongue and a burst of blue emerged from the trident-shaped point of her wand. The sparkles spilled in a line and wrapped around the books, picking them up and spinning them in a circle around her.

When she moved her wand, the books lowered and wavered until they hit the floor with a series of noises. Polite clapping rose from the other girls in the room, and Lucy got to her feet, still clapping.

"That was great, Levy! Man, I wish I could do that."

"You can't fly a broom currently," Cana remarked dryly. Lucy stomped her foot.

"I will one day, just you wait!" Her brown eyes were fiery, and a small smile touched Levy's lips at her determination.

"Come on, guys," she sing-songed as she put away her wand and skipped from the room, "We have dance practice!"

"We're on our way!"

 **the answer was little witch academia and im just saying you should watch it and also amanda is amazing**

 **goodnight from the angry possum that is me**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	339. Nashi and the First Meeting

"My name is Nashi! Nashi Dragneel!" The little pink-haired girl threw a proud smile at the navy-haired boy, jabbing a thumb at her chest and standing a wide stance. "The whole world's going to know me when I'm older, just like my mom, so you can be my friend now and make this all easier! You might get an autograph…" She winked.

"Tch." Ur snorted, folding his arms and leaning backwards in his chair. "You're not famous. Why would you be?"

"Because!" I'm a Dragon Slayer, y'know? That's a lot better than you can do!" He scowled, tipping his chair back even further. With a flick of his hand, ice shards mixed with water sprinkled over her, causing her to shiver. "Hey!" Fire shot from her hands and charred the feet of his chair.

It didn't hurt him, of course. It was enough to shock him into falling over completely, though, knocking into the ground with a loud thud.

"Agh!" His legs flailed helplessly like a stuck turtle. Nashi clasped her hands over her stomach, doubling over and laughing loudly, enough to draw the attention of the guild. Quick as a whip, Ur shot up, slightly red in the face and ice spikes burst up from the ground behind her.

Nashi was quick to fire back, and the two of them started a little miniature battle in the guild corner, shooting little bursts of magic at each other while Juvia and Lucy watched, sweatdropping as Gray and Natsu fought their own little battle.

"Like father like son," Juvia muttered, and Lucy nodded with a tired expression.

"You can say that again."

 **IVE GOT 10 MINUTES TO WRITE AND POST**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	340. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Bonus 4

**IM SORRY IM ABOUT TO PASS OUT**

"We're done," Juvia said, cloak flapping in the wind as she sat on the railing of the balcony, wobbling precariously. "This is it, our last day at Hogwarts." Her blue eyes sparkled, and she looked much too happy. Aquarius huffed.

"I dunno. I'm not too excited to leave this place. The outside sounds… pretty boring, ya know? I mean, we have to get a job, get a place to live, get your own food…" She counted this off on her fingers, a frown crossing her pretty features. "Man, Hogwarts seems a lot nicer now that I think of it."

"If you love it that much, why don't you just become a teacher here?" Minerva leant her elbows on the railing and squinted out into the fog. Aquarius scoffed.

"Take care of kids? That's-" She paused for a second. "That's not actually a bad idea. After all… my Scorpio will be there!" Hearts seemed to appear behind her, and Minerva regarded her with a shocked expression.

"…Yeah. Juvia, what do you want to do?"

"Me? Honestly… being in the Ministry of Magic sounds fun. You want to be a Quidditch ref, right?"

"Dang right."

Aquarius huffed, her blue bangs flying up. "This is getting boring. Let's go outside, or something." Juvia sighed, hopping down from the rail, hearing in her feet tap against the cobblestone as she led the way down the winding staircase.

The future was far away… but they'd get there, somehow.

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	341. Team Natsu and the End of Summer

**first day of school tmrrw wish me luck**

"I can't believe summer is almost over," Natsu muttered, stretching out on the grass. He seemed unbothered by the green stains already decorating his white pants and scarf. "Man. School's going to be really boring."

"I know, right?" Lucy agreed. Her hands curled around the edge of the plaid blanket and stretched it out more, making it so it was flat. "It seemed to go by so fast."

Erza shrugged, shuffling the deck of cards in her hands in a repetitive motion until she stopped and started dealing. "School is a necessity for learning, I'm afraid. It shouldn't be all that bad."

Gray collected his cards and looked at them, scowling. "You're just saying that because you're going to be Student Council President. You get way too many benefits on the council."

"Don't be bitter. You could have gotten on the council had you actually put in effort. Also, go fish."

"The council sounds boring, geez. B-O-R-I-N-G." Natsu engaged his hands by plucking up strands of grass and launching them at the nearest person, Gray. "Aren't the meetings, like, two hours long?"

"I'm surprised you can even _spell_ boring," Lucy said with a smile, drawing a laugh from the two playing cards.

"Rude!"

"I mean, she's right."

"Betrayal. I can't believe it." With that, Natsu rolled onto his face, and Lucy threw her legs up onto his back. He wormed around slightly, but eventually he gave in and let her rest her sandaled feet on his back.

"It is only what you deserve," Erza said in a voice that seemed to deem her as superior. "Lucy, pass me a sandwich." The blonde girl, who had been balancing the picnic basket on her lap up till now, flipped open the lid and drew out a sandwich wrapped in plastic and passed it to the redhead.

Natsu groaned and said something, but the noise was muffled by the grass and the ground.

"At least we're in the same year, right?" Lucy beamed, a smile that nearly matched the sun in the sky high above them. "We'll have each other, no matter what!"

"No matter what!" Erza echoed cheerily, signalling for Gray and Natsu to do the same.

"No matter what."

 **some bonding fluff**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	342. Cobra and the Loud Noises

**i wrote the ending for the hogwarts series but we're not going to post that yet**

 **8/10 first day of school, found a Waitress bootleg, and got Miitopia! (which is a great game) all in all, not a bad day~**

Erik, for once in his life, was terrified. He'd faced loud noises before, sure, having fought Natsu all those years ago. He'd known loud sounds, and usually wasn't fazed. Yet now, fear swept through him, making him shudder and weakening his attacks. He was shaking. Purple was crossing his body and he was sure he looked like a monster as he tried to throw waves of poison at the attackers.

It was too much.

Through the corner of his eyes, he could see the fellow members of his guild fighting with all their might, and everything started to settle, and he knew they would be with him and he had nothing to fear and it was quiet for a moment- until the spear went through Racer's chest.

It pierced right above his heart, right where it meant fatality in the middle of a battle like this. The man stared down at the point disbelievingly for a minute before falling to his knees, and then on his face, the pool of red quickly spreading beneath him.

Everything stopped. It weighed heavy on them for a few seconds, not drawing any response until a high-pitched, broken scream erupted from Sorano's throat. Richard let out stifled gasps, and from what he could tell, even Macbeth looked shaken. None of them could die. None of them should die. This shouldn't be happening- this couldn't be happening.

That one moment of weakness was enough. Just enough.

Before he could blink, magic bullets riddled Macbeth and he fell to the ground, surprised expression still masked on his face.

 _No. No. No._

The world started spinning and he almost didn't notice when Sorano fell consecutively followed by Richard, and everything was loud loud loud

and the poison was creeping up his skin

and the attacks were pounding and pummeling

and only once it occured to him that he had nothing left to live for, his true friends were gone

and the world was spinning and his head was screaming and the voices inside were a sharp blend of noises that shouldnt go together and it was loud

 _loud_

 _loud_

 _loud_

then something passed through his neck and as he hit the ground in a spray of red he almost smiled.

Because for once, it was quiet.

 **WHA**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	343. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 7

***sweats* im a mess**

"Hey, ghost. You must be Meredy." Jellal wasn't shocked at all to see a short girl with bubblegum-hair sitting on the counter, swinging her legs and scuffing his nice, clean cabinets with her fur boots.

"'Sup."

"Stop messing up my cabinets, please. I cleaned them yesterday. I know you can go transparent." He said this all with a surly expression as he crossed to the part of the counter she was not sitting on and picked up a cup of coffee from the machine. "Thanks for making coffee, I guess."

"'I guess' isn't an accurate measure of thanks for your savior!" She pointed at herself with her thumbs and pouted playfully. "I accept foot rubs, and sugar, and flowers, and- hey, where are you going?"

"On a run," he responded. She noticed a paper in his hand, and got up from the counter with interest. A pink aura faded behind her as she drifted along, right through the door so she could intercept him after he exited the mortal way.

"Why are you leaving! It's my day today!"

Tired golden eyes met hers, and she swallowed heavily. He looked like what Ultear had described him as when she first met him as opposed to when Midnight had. He was supposed to look rested, calm, almost happy. Instead he looked exhausted, depressed, and frustrated.

"Aww, why so upset?"

The conversation went like this for most of the walk into town, her pestering him and him not talking but making increasingly frustrated expressions.

"Where are we going?"

"Where am _I_ going," Jellal corrected her. "You, wait here by the sweet shop or something. You like candy, right?"

"I mean, yeah, but that's not the problem here!" He started running at a brisk pace, and she had to move faster than usual to keep up. "I'm supposed to teach you a lesson today!"

"Isn't there another day we can do this? _Please_?"

"Why-"

Meredy nearly didn't realize that they had stopped in front of a high-walled area with a large gate. _The cemetery_. Her mouth formed a little 'o', and she fell silent. Everything started clicking into place, and he seemed to realize that.

"It's the anniversary," he said, smiling sadly. She tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. With a shake of his head, he slipped in through one of the wide slats in the gate. As she followed him, he made his way over to a small gravestone in the back, where he knelt down.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. He didn't move, and she took this as a sign to drift away and leave him in his silence. Scanning the graveyard, she immediately caught sight of a larger marble tomb which she hurriedly went to, as if drawn by a magnet. Names were inscribed on it, names so familiar.

 _Ultear Milkovich, Meredy Milkovich._ Anything past there was blurred by the tears rising to her eyes as she hovered over her and her adoptive big sister's grave. It was stupid, the way she was crying. It wasn't like she wasn't ever going to see Ultear again. Still-

"Yours? And Ultear's?" She turned to see Jellal, hands in his pockets, and nodded slightly, scrubbing her eyes dry with her sleeve.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"…It's nice?" She giggled.

"I'm teasing." He cracked a smile as well, and there was a little light in the gloomy times. "You done?"

"Yup. Do you want to walk back now?"

"That'll work."

As they made their way back to the house, he spoke up.

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"For having someone to talk to, I guess."

"We didn't talk."

He exhaled sharply. "Don't ruin this. I'm just saying, it's nice to have someone to grieve with, do you understand?"

She nodded a little bit. "Yeah. I getcha. But hey, do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"Erza misses you."

" _Huh_?" He looked shocked, stopping dead in his tracks and staring at her disbelievingly. "That's not funny to joke about-"

"I'm serious. She's a ghost like us, ever think about that?"

"That- why hasn't-"

"Why hasn't she come to see you? She was worried you'd get emotionally attached or something like that." With a wave of her hand, she started floating forward again, but he tailed after her, still shaken.

"Wait-"

"Look, Jellal, I have to go now. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, but here's the advice I was supposed to give you." She said this all in one breath before splaying out her hand and reading something off her palm. "Make sure you're kind, and go out more. Make friends."

"Um… okay? Now can you tell me about Erza-"

"Bye, Jellal!"

"Wait…" The words faded into nothing, though, like the pink aura that surrounded her.

He'd forgotten to get Erza flowers today. He should go do that.

 **im watching bmc animatics but then i realized that i need closure to this series**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	344. Lucy and the What-if

**clarisse's actor is so good in the lightning thief musical omg**

 **a little what-if**

"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia. Jude Heartfilia is… no longer part of this guild."

" _What_?" She grabbed the edge of the counter, fingers sliding over the smooth surface. "Don't- No- He's dead?"

"No. He will be soon, though." The receptionist looked apologetic as she shuffled a stack of papers into a neat pile and placed it into a file box. "He contracted some sort of disease while you were gone-"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes. Here's his address. I'm sorry." Lucy didn't hear her, though, as she was tearing out of the door, blonde hair fluttering behind her.

 **…**

Her hand rested on the doorknob, and she felt so conflicted inside as she scuffed her toe against the dirt path leading up to the house. Her brows knitted at the dismal condition, but she remembered how he had treated her for most of her life.

 _Just do it, Lucy_ , she told herself, feeling herself starting to twist the knob. With a burst of adrenaline, she fully opened the (unlocked) door and slid in. Brown eyes went wide as she stared at the mess in the house.

"I'm sorry, Jude Heartfilia can't- Lucy?" A nurse? in a spotless apron shuffled up to her holding a bedpan.

"That's me."

"Oh… oh no." She pressed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia. Jude… Jude is going to be gone by today. The disease is too much for even him."

Lucy's chest heaved and she took deep, ragged breaths. "Please," she said in a choked-up manner. "I want to see him. Let me see him."

"He's right back there." Slowly, Lucy crossed the room and ducked behind the makeshift curtain. Her father lay in a bed there, covered by a ragged blanket and his eyes were closed.

"Lucy? Is that- is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Oh… I'm surprised you came. Where have you been these years?"

"It's a long story."

"Ah. I understand." A hacking cough racked his body and Lucy almost called for the keeper, but he waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm fine," he breathed, "It'll be over soon."

"I suppose it will." She drew a stool near and crossed her legs.

"You don't have to stay," he said quietly. "I know you dislike me, hate me even after the events…"

"Dad." The word felt unfamiliar and heavy on her tongue, but for once, it felt right. "It's okay. I forgive you."

She was by his side until he breathed his last.

 **animatics? also happy bday ishimaru and hatsune miku**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	345. Juvia and the Hogwarts AU Part 15

**this is 19 years of Harry Potter today… so it feels right to post it~**

 _Graduation._

The word sat heavy on her tongue as she walked down the hallways, looking at the tapestries and paintings and statues and smiling sadly, knowing it would be the last time she would see them for a while. It was surprisingly quiet, seeing as the members of the paintings were all gathered in the large one in the Great Hall. Juvia appreciated that. Of course, as one would expect at Hogwarts, silence never lasts for long.

"Juvia! Juvia!" She looked over her shoulder, seeing Gray hurtling toward her, black and red robe flapping in the breeze he created. "Slow down!" A smile crossed her face and she paused, rotating to face him.

"Hello, Gray. Did you need me?"

"Yeah! I wanted to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yup. Graduation is today, right?"

"Right."

"Might want to go tell Natsu that later." Juvia stifled a laugh, but folded her arms and regarded him with a level gaze as he continued. "Anyways, I'm not here to talk about Natsu. I'm here to talk to you." She found herself worrying her lip in anticipation, but he seemed to be just as worried as she was. "Um… I had a speech for this, okay? Believe me. But… Natsu burned the parchment." He spread his hands wide open, showing they were empty and a little bit charred. "Let's just do this the way I know how to."

Before she knew it, her hand was in his, and he was staring at her intensely. She felt a little bit of instinct to shy away, but she didn't. Instead, she leaned a little closer, almost a challenge. He didn't move.

"You're great, Juvia, you know that? I don't know where i would be if I hadn't met you." Red spread over her face. "I mean, you're a great Potions partner. And-"

He was cut off by her leaning forward even further and pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. It was warm and sweet and unconsciously his eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss until she drew back and the air felt cold around his face.

"You knew, then. You feel the same?" he asked softly. She laughed.

"I should think so, after that. When did you know?"

"When did _you_ know?"

"A little bit after… y'know… _that_."

"The time Zeref attacked?" Her mouth fell open at the mention of the name. "That's funny, because I knew that I loved you when that happened. But maybe I fell in love during Potions class. Y'know, I think the Amortentia reminded me of you."

"I could say the same."

And then it was silent, and everything was quiet, and it was only the two of them staring at each other. The world seemed to be only the two of them. And that was a good thing.

Just the two of them.

 **…**

When they finally returned to the Great Hall with smiles on their faces, they quickly separated into their houses, where Juvia found her group and Gray went to the Gryffindors.

Gajeel let out a low whistle. "Man, someone looks happy." His arm rested around a beaming Levy's shoulders, who seemed to be separated from the Ravenclaws for once.

"Yeah," Minerva noted. "What happened, Bubbles?" Juvia's forehead creased.

"I thought that was Sting's nickname for me," she sighed. Minerva shrugged.

"I can steal nicknames if I want, isn't that right, Shadow?"

Rogue rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that." Sting reached over with his free hand and tousled Rogue's curtain of dark hair.

"Aw… someone's getting grumpy."

"…I'm not being grumpy."

"Sure you are," Juvia agreed. "Where's Aquarius- ah, nevermind, don't answer that. I found her." As she was speaking, her eyes scanned the crowd and she found the girl with the blue hair fawning over the boy with red and white hair.

A laugh bubbled up in her throat but it stayed there as she looked around, staring at everything and drawing all the fond memories. She savored the way the hourglasses and their jewels twinkled in the light, the way the tapestries spilled in rich colors from the ceiling and the way the candles hovered with nearly-invisible flickering flames. Everything was perfect, and it reminded her of the day she got here.

It reminded her of the day she stepped in to the hall, weak and innocent with no idea of what lied ahead. Reminded her of the anticipation she had felt when the creased hat had settled on her head and sealed her fate. The cruel, cruel fate that tainted the heart of a girl with darkness that none should face.

Memories were filled of blades that slashed at her, slashed at her friends, knocked them to her ground and then she blinked and she visualized herself standing over their bodies while a dark-haired wizard leered from behind her and she regretted it and regretted it and regretted it-

Wait.

Maybe it wasn't too bad a fate, honestly. Quickly she tried to remember the happy times, the times she laughed with her friends or played jokes during Potions, cut through the air on her broom with her hair whipping behind her…

"Juvia. Juvia!" She blinked her azure eyes and then she realized she was standing on the docks of the lake outside the castle. Sting was waving a hand in front of her face. "Wake up! You're going to miss the boat launches."

"What? How did I get out here?"

"MInerva pushed you. You were in a weird state of shock or something."

"Oh. Thanks, Minerva."

"No problem."

"So, Sprinkler… You ready?" Gajeel, separated from Levy finally, had his hands shoved in the pockets of his robes and was staring out at the water with the red eyes of his.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's good. Now, focus. You're going to miss the launching of the boats. That's the best parts."

That's what she did. She turned her attention to the shallow waters of the lake shores, and the boats that where already carrying students. Hands shoved at every direction and sent them rolling into the lake, and Juvia watched them with a bittersweet expression.

They would be next, soon.

No words were spoken as they were directed into the wooden boats and sent off into the lake. The childhood excitement almost felt like she was arriving at Hogwarts fo the first time, and she supposed that's what it was representing.

She looked around, and she saw everyone. She saw her friends, her rivals, her enemies… Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Aquarius… The list went on and on and her heart ached when she realized that everyone here made everything happen and she loved them for it.

 _"_ _Thank you everyone,_ " she mouthed silently.

" _Thank you, for everything."_

 **im actually really sad right now i loved this series**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	346. Evergreen and the New Power

Evergreen keeps her eyes on the floor as a child. She knows what she can do. The power behind her green eyes is immense and she doesn't know how to contain it. She's weak and foolish and that's the reason she's locked in a closet right now.

Maybe she deserves this. She saw the look on his face as he was frozen in solid stone. It's not like she meant to do this, though. It had been a day of sugar smiles and daisies, but then he had taken her hand in his and she looked into his eyes. There was a green flash, and then he was stone.

Everything was a blur from there. From the gist of it, she was taken away from the school.

They didn't want her there.

Nobody did.

That would explain more as she finds herself at home, standing, weak, knees knocking together as she stares imploringly at the ground while insults spill from her father and mothers' mouths. They don't stop, and her father demands she looks up. She shakes her head, no, no, no, but he grabs her arm and finally she raises her eyes and he's gray and ice cold. Her mother screams and throws her into the small closet they have.

She has to worm out through a grate in the back.

Now, Evergreen weighs her glasses in her hands before she sets them on her bedside table, and she wonders and she pains and there she lays, in the down of her comfortable bed while she bites her lip and curses her eye power still to this day.

Maybe her life would be better if she didn't have it.

 **tomorrow i think i can write two chapters so :p**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	347. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 8

Jellal thought he saw the last of the ghosts after Meredy showed up. That didn't explain why there was a man surrounded by a maroon aura knocking books over in his living room when he got home from a walk. Honestly, this wasn't a surprise, though, seeing all that's happened.

The man turned when he opened the door, revealing the scar covering his left eye.

"Jellal?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Let's not waste time with formalities. I'm here to do my job and get out. I'm Erik. My job is to make you chill. I don't know why they chose me for this job? But here we are, so get yourself a soda. Just relax."

 **…**

Jellal wasn't sure what Erik's style of teaching was, but he decided he liked it. He liked laying back and sipping cool drinks while balancing a book on his knee, which is what they were currently doing. It was distracting from reality, really.

So distracting, apparently, that he didn't notice when Erik, who was sitting across from him, got up and nearly drifted out the front door before pausing. That was enough time to make Jellal realize, and he looked up, leaning over the back of the chair to talk to the man.

"Where are you going? Doesn't seem right to leave this early…" he said, with a hint of teasing in his voice. Erik scoffed.

"Nowhere."

"You can't lie to me."

The maroon-haired man glared venomously at Jellal, but he refused to break his resolve and instead stared back intensely.

"I'm going out. There's someone I want to see."

"Aren't I supposed to come with you? Your job is to be teaching me." Erik looked pleadingly at him, but Jellal continued. "Or, y'know, just explain why you're going."

He looked like he was weighing his options for a minute before he let out a long sigh.

"The reason I'm sneaking out on my shift… I wanted to go see my wife again." Jellal did a double take.

"You're married?"

"With one kid. He's two now," Erik said proudly. "I don't think I'll have much opportunity to see them again after this."

"They can't see you, though… Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with whatever, as long as I can see them again." Jellal chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know how the tattling system works where you come from, but I won't say anything if you go…"

A wide smile spread across Erik's face. "Thanks, Jellal. You're not bad, you know," he called as he drifted through the wall.

"See ya."

 **im sorry my head is killing me**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	348. Jellal and the Ghost Squad Part 9

Erza's red hair fell down her back and he reached out his arm to touch it, except he couldn't reach. She just kept getting farther and farther away, even when he tried to move after her. And then all of a suddden she was gone, leaving only a red stain on the ground.

He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then he heard her voice again.

"Jellal! Jellal!"

"What?"

"Jellal!" Slowly, his eyes opened and the first thing he saw was brown eyes much too close in his personal space. As he scrambled back, he noticed the strands of red hair framing their face and creating a curtain of scarlet.

"E-erza?" He scowled slightly. "No, this isn't possible. I must be dreaming, right? This is just a dream. With that, he squeezed his eyes shut and threw himself into his pillow. Hands gripped his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Jellal! Don't be foolish. This isn't a dream. Now, do open your eyes. I do not have long to talk." Doubt in his heart, he opened his eyes. There she was, Erza Scarlet, sitting on her knees on his bed.

His face must have been one of utter confusion because she smiles slightly and brushes his blue hair out of his eyes. Involuntarily he leans into the touch as she draws her hand back.

"I've missed you so, Jellal."

"I missed you too… Why are you here?" A wave of realization washed over him and he propped himself up on his elbows. "A ghost."

"Yes, and I don't have much time left, you know." She twisted her hands in her lap and inhaled sharply. "I'm not supposed to be down here…" He reached up and traced a knuckle down the side of her face.

"How long do you have?"

"I'm not sure- but- Oh, Jellal," she wailed, throwing herself down and wrapped her arms around his middle, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" It was enough to draw tears to his eyes as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he breathed, again and again into the top of her head. "I love you, I love you…"

They lay like that for a little bit, whispering comforting words to each other as they revelled in the warmth before Erza finally drew back, eyes red.

"I have to go now…" She drew his hand up and kissed it lightly. "We will meet again, once it's your time…"

"Goodbye," Jellal said, relinquishing his grip on her other hand. "I'll see you again, okay? Give the other ghosts my thanks. Especially Meredy."

She smiled and nodded, and then there was a flicker of shimmering scarlet and then she was gone.

 _Until we meet again… Erza…_

 _Until we meet again._

 **Happy Labor Day!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	349. Kinana and the Ultimate BroTP

When Kinana gained a boyfriend, she gained six other people too. Other people who claimed they were her "in-laws", which wasn't necessarily bad. In fact, as they sat around the campfire after a quest, she looked at all of them circling the leaping flame and smiled slightly. She realized she quite enjoyed their company. Of course, she had different bonds with each of them, but they were generally all lovely people.

She was closest to Meredy, the bubblegum-haired girl. The girl had the strong ability to be able to get along with anyone, so that didn't come as a big surprise. Still, it was always nice to sit and talk to Meredy, to gossip about the celebrities of Magnolia and to laugh and paint each other's nails.

To the shock of many, Richard is probably the next closest. They don't have much in common, and when she first met him she was shocked by his angular features and bushy hair. When they finally talked, though, she found he was insightful and had a lot to say about Love and the things that came with it. She always enjoyed her time with him.

Sorano was someone who Kinana felt she had a love-hate relationship with. While Sorano seemed to be as nice as she could be most of the time, there was still the bitter comments and the snarky exclamations that occasionally spilled from the Angel Mage's mouth. While the purple-haired woman found it fairly simple to ignore, it did put a strain on her relationship.

Jellal was one who truly seemed to care about Kinana and her wellbeing. One might compare him to an overprotective parent, as Meredy so eloquently put it. Kinana was only mildly familiar with him before this, he having taken part in the Grand Magic Games under the guise of Mystogan.

She and Sawyer don't talk much, honestly. The man with the beaky nose doesn't really talk to her as much as he does Erik, who seems to be his best friend. Kinana wishes she could be better friends with him… but he seems nice, and Erik is always happy talking to him, so she'll keep trying.

Somehow she became fairly good friends with Macbeth, bonding one night when they were the last ones sitting by the campfire, polishing off their dinner plates and watching the sparks dance. She had commented on the fact that he wasn't sleeping at the moment, and that had sparked a whole new conversation and by the next morning, they were mysteriously better friends than ever before.

Kinana had learned at a young age that home is where your heart is, and she thinks that her heart stays right here, with her family.

 **SORRY IM TRYING TO CATCH UP ON LOST ONES BUT IM SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	350. Miraxus and the Belief of Love

**y'know i know absolutely nothing about romance**

 **LOOK I KNOW THIS SHIP GOT UNCANONIZED but whatever**

 **is this an au? kinda its canon-divergent**

Mirajane didn't believe in love for herself. Sure, she encouraged romantic bonds between the other members of the guild, because it was enjoyable and entertaining to watch, but as she stared at herself in the smoothly polished reflection of the wooden bar, she found she simply couldn't imagine it. Bad-girl gone good, guild beauty… it made sense that there'd be suitors lining down the block for her, but in her heart she never imagined she'd find love.

Then Laxus entered the picture, and she _despised_ him. He came in and tore down every wall of kindness and shelter she had built around her in this guild. He ruined so many bonds that Fairy Tail had. Her heart filled with fury every time she looked at him. She was happy to see him go, walking away like a proud lion even though he really looked like a cat with his tail between his legs.

There had been relative peace then, but then he came back. With that stupid scar and the shockingly yellow haircut, he returned just in time for the Tenrou Island battle. Whatever Mirajane said, she couldn't deny that he had been helpful. Anyways, Lisanna seemed to enjoy talking to him (and Bickslow). That didn't wipe the scowl off her face when she thought about him, though.

When they returned, back to society after 7 years, her heart was broken. The guild, which she had loved with all her heart, nearly broken beyond repair. The final thing, the one thing that could be used to build up their guild again was the Grand Magic Games. Granted, she was only a bartender, albeit a very powerful one. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy were honestly the best people for the job. They worked at a team, they got along well… Mirajane couldn't compete.

That's what she thought, until the proposal for Fairy Tail B was shoved in her face by a rather drunk Cana. Cana had slurred over her words trying to explain. Fairy Tail would be entering twice, with the rest of the powerful people in the guild. They had even brought in the convict Jellal, under the cover that he was the former S-Class member Mystogan. Mirajane had signed up without even considering the other people.

She regretted that once she locked eyes with the man with the spiky hair. He was leaning against the wall with the attitude that always angered her. He had nodded at her and then looked the other way in a way that infuriated her. Before she could let out a tirade of angry words, though, Juvia diverted her attention and led her into a conversation.

That wasn't the last she would see him, no matter how hard she tried. Before she knew it the first day of the Grand Magic Games was over and Fairy Tail was lounging in the bar, celebrating because who knows why. Eventually the barrel surfing and bar fights ceased to happen, leaving only a select few nursing their drinks with a heavy mood.

Mirajane was among the few, staring into her empty glass but not seeing anything. Her vision was hazy from a lack of sleep and she barely registered Laxus sitting two stools away from her. Something snapped there, and she found herself throwing out words she never thought she would use in anger until every hateful thing she'd felt against him was left on the table.

He'd sat there, listening completely, taking her berations with a calm face. It felt like a waste of words to yell at him, so she finally finished, chest heaving, and threw herself back into the stool. (She hadn't realized she was standing.) Silence that she didn't want remained, just her glaring ferociously and him looking almost sad?

Finally, he had apologized, and Mirajane almost found it in her heart to forgive him. Instead, in her swirled up mind, that had translated to her responding with "prove it". He did, during the Eclipse and the dragons that came pouring out, and she appreciated him for it. From there, they got along well.

After everything cooled down, they spent time together. She learned his favorite foods and made them for him behind the bar every once in a while, he always brought her things from the quests he went on. If it was a good, slow day, they would spend hours chatting with each other about guild members and the adventures they'd been on. If it was a bad day, Mirajane always spent her break to going to look for him in his shadowy, uninhabitated corner of the guild with a cool drink and kind words in her throat.

In fact, an outsider might even consider they were dating. They didn't think that. They were just friends. That didn't seem to stop the rest of the guild from thinking they were a thing. Every so often, Mirajane would hear the head or the tail of a fleeting rumor that darted from ear to ear with its lies. It made her extremely frustrated, if someone were to ask her how she was feeling about the situation.

That didn't stop her from looking at Laxus one day, and he looked at her, and all inhibitions went out the window. It was that one moment in which the both of them said "Screw it" and decided to try going out. They set a date at one of the nicer restaurants in town (both of them could afford it), and made their plans.

The date went well.

Better then well. Romantic tension was something she'd never even thought about right up until she leaned across the table, gripped his collar, and kissed him. He kissed her right back, and Mirajane internally complimented herself on the fact that she had chosen a table closer to the corner as she broke away and sat back down with a smile on her face.

Maybe Mirajane didn't believe in love up till now. Maybe she'd just been too busy. Yet as she sat here, gazing across the table in the golden flickering candlelight, she thought maybe she could give love a chance.

 **WOW ITS A 1000 WORD CHAPTER FINALLY**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	351. Gruvia and the Icy Heart

Gray always thought his heart was frozen over. After his parents, and then Ur, he honestly thought he would never be vulnerable again. That's the way things were. From there he only played games and speculated, never really opened his heart to anyone. He didn't make any plans to, either.

Then she came along. She came in with those freaking rain clouds and changed all those ice-cold plans she had made. Of course, he didn't think much of her at the time, when she came in with her love hearts and weird water shapes. When the two of them battled on the rooftop, it was clear to say that he was not impressed.

She, along with that Iron Dragon Slayer showed up at the guild hall in the next few days. Dang, she was persistent. He didn't really know how to deal with her though, as she sidled up to him with those big blue eyes and his name sounded really good coming out of her mouth- It was distracting.

So he ignored her, went on missions, saved the world a couple times, the usual. Yet whenever he returned to the guild hall, she was waiting with stars in her eyes and honeyed words. Maybe, just maybe, it soothed his pride, stroked his ego a little bit. That was the only reason he hung around her, sitting, talking, eating together.

Okay… maybe it wasn't that bad. Her company was… kinda nice if he looked past the weird fantasies. She was his friend, that was all.

There's some kind of a bond that appears once you get trapped in a 7-year time loop together with all your friends.

When they got back to the safe, safe reality of the land they knew, Gray felt almost weak for the first time. Never, never had he ever felt that weak. Not even in the heat of the battle, when he was injured, had he felt this vulnerable. It was the feeling of emptiness. Everything he had worked for for this guild, it had fallen to the ground.

She was there, along with all his other guild mates, though. They did what they could. They fought. They won. She stuck by her side the whole time. Maybe he appreciated that.

And maybe… the ice around his heart melted a little bit. Just a little bit.

 **snzzz**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	352. Lucy and the True Freedom

**character study is fun**

Lucy is young, and her mother understands that. Youth is fleeting, so Layla takes her hand and walks with her through it, smiling all the way. Keys switch from elegant, stain gloves into grubby fingers that grab excitedly at the golden engravings, and Layla smiles, petting Lucy's golden hair as the girl smiles happily and splashes water at the mermaid spirit.

Then everything changes, Layla's gone, and little Lucy Heartfilia isn't little anymore. She's broken, shattered, and then molded into something she's not. They try to shape her. They try to shape her into a perfect princess, with a serene smile and grace and wit and everything but freedom. There are reasons why she hides in her bedroom.

That doesn't stop her father, though, who comes after her with governnesses with rules that sting her porcelain skin red, and dresses that tighten her waist until she's strugging with labored breaths. Rouge is slapped on her cheeks and keys are pried away and tossed somewhere nonchalantly. She hates this.

Then she grows, but she doesn't grow how he likes it, and that angers him. Control must feel nice. Lucy doesn't know the feeling. At least the servants are there for her, but they can't do anything under the harsh hand of Jude Heartfilia. So she bides her time, staring out of the window into the lush gardens below.

When she's old enough, she runs. Shoves a couple jewels in her pockets, and runs with only the clothes on her back, a copy of Sorceror Weekly and her keys. She doesn't look back.

The old lady tells her to go to Hargeon. She listens, because she's going to need something to survive, right? Then off she goes, singing a merry little tune under her breath and skipping with the posture unbecoming of a young lady. She. Doesn't. Care.

Of course, Lucy can't escape fate, and suddenly she's caught up in a whirlwind with pink-haired boys and sunken ships and fire dragons. Then he takes her hand and they race through the streets and for once, Lucy Heartfilia is free.

 **im dead jim**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	353. GaLe and the Secret Disease

She shouldn't have known, she couldn't have known, and Gajeel damns the fact that she'd ever found out. It was bad enough he was having one of the worst bouts of coughing he'd ever experienced, the blood dribbling down his chin and slightly staining his new white shirt, but it was at that moment when she had knocked on the door.

He had frozen, and scenarios raced through his head as he tries to think of excuse, lies, jokes… anything that could cover up the fact that Gajeel Redfox is dying dying dying. But the evidence stains the sink dark and red, so he stays quiet as the door swings open and her short statue is framed by the light.

"G-gajeel?" He tries to talk, but finds himself choking on the words. Her eyes glint with sadness and regret as she enters the bathroom taking in everything. She finds a towel resting on the counter and picks it up, swiping blood off his chin and not caring if the white slowly became stained with red.

"Levy, I-" Her gaze was enough to make him quiet. She knew now, she understood. She knew he'd been lying to her about why he always spent so long in the bathroom. It wasn't the piercings, it was the blood. She knew he had been lying on why he washed his clothes so frequently, and always did it by himself. She knew, and he knew that she knew, and things were looking bad.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asks, and Gajeel gulps.

"When… I was gone?" A little bit of anger flashes in her eyes and he knows it has the right to be there, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt but he bears it because he deserves it and everything she throws at him.

But she doesn't. She leaves the room, and he turns to scrub the sink clean, but suddenly the distance between them is far, much too far.

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	354. Minerva and the Severe Emptiness

Emotions have been trained out of her system since she was young. Happiness and innocence are drawn out of her veins and replaced with… nothing. It was a hard process, and Minerva hates it. The feeling of emptiness only grows when she sees her childhood mentor hit the ground, killed by her dad right in front of her. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

Life isn't fair, though. It's not fair as she grows up in the guild of cruelty and laws that she always has to skirt around despite being the guild master's daughter. She grows taller, taller, and the emptiness inside her only grows.

Right now, she's a mere vessel for her father's commands. He commands her to fight, to kill, to destroy. She does it with her mouth forming a hard line as she shoots blasts and blasts of magic at her opponents until they're gone.

And as she grows, the guild grows with her. More people arrive, and they become the strongest guild in the area. No one even stands a chance. When Fairy Tail disappears, her father smirks and enters the Grand Magic Games for the first time.

And they win and they win and they win until Fairy Tail comes back and interrupts everything. Through a chain of events, a little red cat causes Sting to go into a rampage and kill her father.

The thing about emptiness is… there's a lot of room to fill with hate.

 **im going to pass out b y e**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	355. Lucy and the Pirate AU

The seas are rough and choppy, and Lucy scowls and worries the hem of her blouse. The coat feels heavy over her shoulders, red velvet making her arms itch until she discards it, leaving it draped over a chest. Her head swims as she heads toward the center of the ship and perches herself on one of the wine barrels they carry.

Juvia greets her by passing over the water that the blue-haired woman always has a knack for finding, which Lucy accepts gratefully. She tips her head back and lets the liquid run down her throat with a small sigh. Her stomach grumbles, and her expression folds.

Rations have already been low these past few days, and she wants food. They all do. There's really no place to go to get anything, though. Or at least… there is, it's just they're not really accepted here.

When Lucy became a pirate, she was told there was only two ways she could speak. She could either bargain, or threaten when the former didn't work. They didn't have anything to bargain with currently, and for once Lucy didn't feel like holding a sword to anyone's neck.

Speaking of swords, where was hers? Standing up, she made her way over to the cabin in the back of the ship, where she found Levy paging through some records and Cana taking heavy swigs from the flask she always has by her waist as she leans against the wall. She paid them no mind though, as she crossed to her desk and sat down, running her hands through her hair as she stared at the papers in front of her.

They had to figure out how to get food, enough to last them a long while, and it made her head spin, but she wasn't the only dizzy one. Soon it would be over. Soon, soon, soon… the word echoed in her head as her head hit the table, eyes fluttering shut.

It's said that no one hears the siren's song until too late.

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	356. Ezra and the Virtual Reality AU

Erza can't stand up, and her head pounds as she sits up. She doesn't remember much, but she remembers the weight of the club crushing her head, and that's enough. That doesn't explain why she's in a pod connected to several wires.

"She's awake," someone calls, and Erza hears the pattering of feet against the tile. Her breath halts in anticipation, but disappointment fills her when she realizes she knows none of these people.

"Who are you?" Quickly, she raises her hand to fire magic at them, but for some reason, she can't feel the familiar tingle in her veins. Where was her magic. The person closest to her left looked at her sadly.

"Erza... you don't have magic anymore."

It takes a lot of her self-restraint from her to resist raking her nails over the plump face before her. "No magic?" She flexed her fingers. "What did you villains do? Give my my magic back!" They shared a look, and Ezra wanted to erase that mocking pitiful look from their face.

"Erza," the one who had spoken said, "You... never had magic. That was all a simulation."

...

After they've broken the news, they leave, leaving Ezra sitting in the pod, twisting the hem of her blue hospital gown as she tries to wrap her head around everything she had just everything's hing she had learned today.

Nine years ago, Erza, along with the other volunteers, were placed in a coma and dropped into a magical world with villains and magic and everything they'd wanted. She didn't believe them until they pressed a remote in her hand and pointed to the TV.

With a heavy heart she'd set to watching the channels, eyes wide as they played out.

There were 15 videos in total, one for each of her friends. Her heart sank with every video.

Everyone was different. Natsu was a bully, Lucy was a shy, timid girl, Wendy was angry and scowling at the camera, Juvia was mischevious, and Gray didn't even stick around in his video for more than 4 seconds. The one she paused over was Jellal's, who kept either making sly faces or insulting the cameraman.

This wasn't him, this wasn't them- but as much as she tried to convince herself, she knew that these people outside of the simulator were the people she hadn't gotten to know. They were the people behind the mask.

She swallowed heavily and sank into her pillows, remembering what they had said after her pod swung open.

 _"You've done it, you've survived!"_

At this rate, she almost wished she hadn't woken up.

 **danganronpa au**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, of just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **-Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! Cleokat**


	357. Bixanna and the Fluffy Conversation

Bickslow scowled, draping himself over the couch that he didn't fit on. His feet hung over the arm, and so did his head. He wanted to move, but the puppets were resting on his chest and they were surprisingly calm for now. Ah well, his babies needed a break. Who was he to take that from them? Stil…

"Lissy!" At his call, another voice came from the kitchen, the voice belonging to the owner of the rather small couch.

"Give me a minute!" He sighed, and tried to see if he could see the tips of his striped socks from beyond his helmet and babies. He could not. Eventually, Lisanna skipped out of the kitchen, balancing a plate of apples and peanut butter on one hand. He greeted her with a wave of his hand as she placed the apples on the table and took one for herself.

"Whaddya need?" she asked around the apple.

"Nothing. I was lonely. Plus, I couldn't get up to find you." He gestured at the wooden puppets resting on his chest. Lisanna shrugged, but with a smile.

"I mean… they know what's comfortable."

"Mm. Maybe you're right. But still, I can't see my feet."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, they're still there."

"That does make me feel better. I couldn't feel them for a while." She giggled, tucking a strand of silvery hair behind her ear, and he decided he had never heard anything so beautiful in a while. Then again, he said that every time. Her face dusted pink as it always did when he complimented her, and he realized he had been thinking out loud again.

He just grinned, tongue lolling out as he looked at her through his visor. She reached over and flicking up the slats so that he could look at her clearly.

"Lissy, Lissy!" His babies on his lap finally flew up, circling around her much to her delight.

"Hi," she cooed. Bickslow pouted, her attention diverted away from him until he stretched his long arms out.

"C'mere," he grumbled. She sighed good-naturedly.

"You're like a little child sometimes," she said as she scooted over a little bit and returned the hug.

"You love me anyways."

"Yeah, I know."

 **gnight also good for you is such a jam**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	358. Fairy Tail and the Hope-filled Future

"Beautiful." A serene smile spread across Erza's face as she looked at the red sky. "Truly beautiful." Lucy nodded.

"It really is." Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu were all on top of a mountain, watching the sun set over the tops of the forest below them. Lucy was combing her hand through her hair, trying to get the twigs out from earlier, while Natsu and Gray were playing a small game of cards. The redheaded mage of the group reached for her pack.

"As much as I want to appreciate the sky, though, we should set up camp." Lucy sighed, patting the ground next to her.

"Erza, relax! Just breathe, and appreciate."

"Yeah, Erza." Gray's voice was snarky, and he was deep in concentration. "Look at the view."

"Yeah!" Natsu echoed.

Lucy sighed. "You guys aren't looking either. You can't say anything."

"I'm like there… in spirit," Natsu said as he placed another card on the pile. "Royal flush."

"Crap."

And Lucy looked. Lucy looked at her friends, her family, and beamed. She'd come so far with them. Each and everyone of them, they made her who she was today. She looked at Erza, watched her red hair flutter in the wind as she stared into the fiery sky, remembered her iron gauntlets that caught the light in the heat of battle. She looked at Gray, and she saw ice around him that twinkled until it melted into the ground. Even Natsu. who seemed to light up the battle with bursts of flame.

She looked at them, and she saw a future, a future filled with hope, and a future beside all of them.

A future in Fairy Tail.

 **i needed a second chapter**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	359. Juvia and the Blind Date

Juvia's breathing was shallow as she splayed her hands out across her thighs. Levy petted her blue hair soothingly as she combed it, though, while Lucy rummaged through her closet, so at least she wasn't alone.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked, opening the closet and drawing out a dark blue dress. It was a lovely one, with blue ruffles around the knees and a sweetheart neckline that Juvia adored, but she wasn't in the mood right now.

"Aww, what's getting you down, Juvia? Aren't you excited?" Levy made a sharp tug on Juvia's curls accidentally, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ah… Juvia is just a little worried, you know? A blind date… isn't something Juvia does that often." She pushed her fingers together, looking at herself in the mirror through lowered lashes. Lucy giggled.

"Don't worry! Natsu knows him, so it's not like he's going to be a murderer or anything… Gray's pretty nice!"

"Yes, but what if he doesn't like Juvia?" Her fingers trembled the slightest bit as she tried to reach for the pink blush that sat on her vanity. "What if he takes one look and runs the other way? Juvia can't live with that…"

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," Levy assured her. "You're really sweet, you know. If he runs the other way when he sees you, I'm going to have a talk with him." Her nimble fingers twisted and tugged at her hair until she released her, and Juvia looked at herself. She looked nice. "I think you look great."

Lucy walked over then, balancing the blue dress and some nice white heeled sandals she had found earlier.

"Now put this on, okay?" Dutifully, Juvia shimmied into her outfit and posed a few times, much to Lucy's delight. "You look amazing." Reaching forward, Lucy squeezed her arms around Juvia.

"You gotta go out there and show the world how awesome you are!"

 **i forgot octodad existed**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	360. NaLu and the Dreadful Disease

Natsu's heartstrings twisted with anticipation as his gaze turned from the door to the glossy magazine in his hands and to the door and to the magazine again and again. He was getting antsy, legs shifting from side to side and bouncing up and down. Nothing seemed to change, though. The green door stood there, mocking and unforgiving.

On the other side was Lucy Heartfilia, his girlfriend who didn't deserve this. Yet here she was, laying on a hospital bed with doctors not knowing what was wrong with her. They didn't know much either, just that it was Natsu's fault. Something had gone wrong with his fire magic, they told him.

It took all the restraint he had not to break through the door right then and there. He wanted to be by her bedside, apologizing to her, comforting her. They said he was too dangerous, though, so Gray and Erza held him back and set him outside. Later, Erza promised him, he could see her later.

"Natsu? You can come see her now… but-" He cut them off as he rushed past them into the room, eyes finding Lucy.

"Lucy!" She looked so fragile now, sunny hair stringy over her shoulder and with bags under her eyes. Weak, is what she looked like. Hesitantly, he stretched his hand out. "You're alive…"

"Natsu!" The doctors were trying to interrupt him, but he wasn't listening. Instead he grasped her hand despite its cold and clammy feel. He was shocked when she withdrew her hand.

"W-who are you? Why are you here?" The doctors looked on with sad eyes.

"She doesn't remember you," they said. "Amnesia, from what I can tell."

"She doesn't remember… anything? Her friends? Her family? Her adventures?"

Her brown eyes were filled with a confused worry as she looked at him. "What's going on?"

He didn't say anything.

He couldn't.

 **die young is such a jam**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	361. Gruvia and the Baking Session

"Baking?" Gray looked at the paper again. "Why... is this recipe so complicated?" Juvia laughed and slid the paper out of his hands.

"It's not that bad. Juvia's done worse." She said this while digging in the cupboard for some ingredients. "Can you get the milk?" Dutifully, Gray turned and got the carton from the fridge. He turned to ask Juvia what to do, only to find her standing on the marble trying to reach.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Yes please!" She hopped off the counter and instead Gray dug out the wrappers and stacked them on the growing pile of ingredients. "Now Juvia needs to get a bowl, and a whisk-" Gray smiled slightly as she drifted away to go search for the items she desired.

When she came back, she was toting a lot more things than she was looking for, but still she dumped all of the stuff down without a change in her happy expression .

"Time to get to work!"

...

The first batch of brownies didn't come out too well. See, it looked find, but as soon as Gray tried it, his nose wrinkled. "I... I think we put in too much sugar." Juvia had nibbled a corner as well, and she looked equally disgusted .

"Try again!"

...

It wasn't like batch 2 was any better, though. As soon as Juvia had taken it out of the oven, they realized that it was sunken. Also when Juvia tried it, she'd immediately started coughing. "Salt... instead of sugar," she choked out.

"Ha, we probably should try again."

...

Finally, Batch 3 was complete. It was amazing, with a brown almost cookie-like top and with tender insides. Juvia had hummed in pleasure when the chocolate hit her tongue, and Gray was close to doing the same.

"I count that as a success," she said with a grin. Gray nodded, and reached forward. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had swiped his thumb over her cheek.

"You had some batter there..."

Despite her flustered state, she managed to cough out a small "Y-yeah."

 _Totally._

 **I NEED SLEEP**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, of just want to drop some constructive criticism, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **-Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! Cleokat**


	362. Minerva and the Many Apologies

Her voice cracks as she tries to apologize. When has she ever been good at it, though? Her gaze turns to her sandaled feet, and she laces her hands together, ducking her head and curtaining her face with a silky sheet of raven hair. If her father- no, Jemma, could see her now, he'd probably have the most disgusted expression on his face at the sign of her showing weakness, but for some strange, strange reason, she doesn't seem to care. Instead she focuses on trying to get the words out.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" The phrase seems heavy and unfamiliar on her tongue, but the people in front of her don't care. Yukino, the angel of a person that shouldn't have been tainted by this guild, easily forgives. Much too easily. Normally, Minerva would fire off a sharp remark, but she can't do that now. Yukino rests a light hand on her forearm, and Minerva shifts away on instinct.

"I forgive you," Yukino says anyways. Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga- various other members once wronged by the guild follow suit and Minerva finds herself swept up in a wave of positive (and maybe a little negative) emotions. A laugh of relief and regret bubbles up in her throat, and suddenly she wants to go far away, but she can't. She owes them this much.

That doesn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes after the festivities have passed. She lays on her bed and stares at the ceiling, bland and boring. Damp spots appear on her pillow as her tears run down her cheeks, and she curses herself for showing even the slightest bit of weakness.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

She's jerked away from her misery as she looks at the door.

"Minerva?" Voice muffled by the wood, Yukino's airy voice still carries. Minerva sighs, but doesn't say anything. "I'm coming in." Before she can protest, the woman has entered. She holds a glass of milk, and she sets it on the bedside table before sitting on the purple covers "How are you doing?"

Silence.

"You looked pretty upset earlier…" Minerva fixes her with a not-so-reproachful stare and draws her knees to her chest. "I just thought you might need someone to talk to." The raven-haired mage shrugs, but accepts the milk.

"Why are you so nice?" she asks, taking a tentative sip. "I've done bad things, you know."

"Maybe you have. Have't we all, though?" Minerva laughed, but dryly.

"Have you assisted in trying to destroy the world?" She still feels the phantom pains creeping over her body sometimes.

"Well… no…"

"There you have it, then." Suddenly, her shoulders started shaking, and she ducked her head. "I- I'm just… sorry, so sorry…"

Yukino says nothing more as she pulls Minerva in for a hug, and lets her cry into his shoulder.

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	363. NaLu and the Talentswap AU

**a little talentswap?!**

The bustling streets of Hargeon were crowded, and Natsu had to elbow his way through to even get close… but he was curious. Very, very curious. He'd heard tales of a great mage toting several rare keys, and needless to say, he was very interested. All he had to do was push his way through the crowd and…

There it was, a glint of gold. The person wielding it smirked smugly at his expression, waving it in front of his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Natsu took one look at it.

"That's a fake key," he growled. "See that, that's a fake symbol. I came all the way out here for a fake key?" The person smirked.

"Hm… someone's a Celestial nerd," he whispered. Then his voice rose. "BLASPHEMY, I say!" Suddenly, Natsu was aware of the crowd of women surrounding the man he was talking to. Their eyes glowed dangerously, and for some reason their teeth looked a lot sharper.

"It's fake alright." A girl around his age with sunny hair stepped forward and moved to inspect it, but over her shoulder she mouthed " _Run away."_

That's what he did.

…

Natsu glared at the ship on the horizon, twisting the keys in his pocket. It gave him a terrible feeling, and he didn't want to go anywhere near that thing. Still, he thought of the people who might be on that ship… so it didn't hurt to be curious. He pulled one key out of his pocket and held it up to the sky.

"Aquarius!" No sooner had he finished that word when a blue-haired spirit appeared in a flash of light.

"Ugh," was all she said in disdain, looking him up and down with a disgusted expression. "You look sloppy as usual. What do you need?"

"Take me to that boat!" He pointed at the boat, and she sighed.

"That looks like a very bad idea," she warned him. "You may be annoying, but if you die I've got nowhere to go." Natsu huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to go there." Aquarius sighed and suddenly a wave of water washed over him, sending him to the boat. Soon he was latched to the side, spitting water fruitlessly out of his mouth as he shook his head to try to clear his vision. Aquarius had apparently taken the time to return to her key, so he was on his own now. He could do this.

Clambering up the side of the boat, he threw himself over the railing and looked around. The deck was empty. A scream rose up below, though, so he decided to investigate there. Ever so slowly, he went down the stairs, step by step… and almost got blinded by a flash of light.

Immediately, he suspected one of his spirits had escaped, and his hands went to his keys reflexively. However, it was not to be so, because he realized the light was coming from another person.

The girl he had met earlier stood in the center of the room, firing golden bursts from her hands in a stance that didn't seem suitable to her slinky raspberry dress, but it seemed to be enough. Men screamed as they clawed at their eyes, but she showed no mercy. Finally, she drew close to the fake "Salamander" who was slumped against the wall.

"Don't ever try that again," she spat. Her cheeks puffed out and she raised her hands to her mouth. "Light Dragon… Roar!" Natsu squeezed his eyes shut just in time, but still the light seared his eyelids. When he finally blinked the sunspots out of his eyes, he realized the boat was cracking under his feet.

She seemed to understand that too, and made desperate eye contact with him as the ship groaned and then broke. His head went under, but he managed to flail and bring himself to the top with a grunt. The girl was floating on a board that seemed to have survived, and she held out her hand for him.

"It's okay," he spluttered, "I got this." In a motion, he fumbled for his keys, but to his surprise, they weren't there. She laughed, a sweet sound that felt nice in his ears.

"Looking for these?" He easily caught them but looked at her with wonder. Who was she?

"…Thanks." In a flash, Aquarius was out. She smirked a little bit at the sight in front of her.

"Stranded? With a girl?" A suggestive look crossed her face, and Natsu threw a bit of wood at her. She dodged it easily, of course, but the thought still stood. "I suppose you want me to send you back to land, and all that…" She got up real close. "But never, never lose my keys again or I'll drown you, mm?"

Before Natsu could respond, she raised her jar and sent a tidal wave of epic proportions, successfully dousing them but carrying them to shore.

As they sat up, the girl groaned.

"That was my nice dress too… I'm Lucy." Natsu waited for her to continue, but she seemed done.

"Uh, cool. I'm Natsu Dragneel." He stuck his hand out, and she shook it with a grin.

"Nice to meet you."

"The same. What are you doing in a small town like this?"

"Actually…" She seemed to sweat a little bit. "I'm not really sure… I just thought that it would be a good idea to get out into the world, join a guild… but none of them seemed to really accept me, you know?"

Natsu beamed, an idea striking him. "I know a guild you can join! Have you heard of Fairy Tail?" Her eyes went wide, and he knew he had the right idea. "You're a really powerful mage! You'd fit right in!"

"That'd be amazing." She punctuated every word with a clap of her hand, and he felt good that he had made her feel happy.

"I can take you there right now, come on!" It was a rash decision to bring her there, but that's all Natsu was anyways. That smile made it worth it, though.

Really, it did.

 **WE'RE ALMOST DONE AND IM SAD**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	364. NaLu and the Final Wedding

**holy heck rolling girl is such a pretty song**

 **also tomorrow is the last chapter? I'm going to cry…**

Lucy's breath caught as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes blinked rapidly and she quickly tore her eyes from her reflection. The veil felt heavy on her head and she shifted the bouquet of white flowers from hand to hand. Doubts, worries, anticipation weighed heavy on her head as she stared at her feet. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Levy beaming.

"Are you excited, Lu-chan?" Juvia pressed close too, and Lucy suddenly realized that most of women in the Fairy Tail guild were crammed into her dressing room. She found herself being peppered with questions from all angles, some invading her personal privacy, some the usual thing she's heard every day since the ring appeared on her finger. Lucy shrunk back, overwhelmed by all the noise, but that didn't stop them. Nothing could at this rate, until a sharp, clear voice cut through.

"Everyone, leave her alone! Maybe she wants some quiet time before the wedding, okay?" To her surprise, Lucy found herself a savior in Lisanna as people filed from the door grumpily. The silver-haired woman frowned, dusting off her silky dress and plunking herself down on the sofa nearest to the door.

"Man, I love Fairy Tail," she admitted, "but they can be really loud and insensitive sometimes…" Lucy nodded, curling her hand into a fist and slowly sitting down next to Lisanna. The fabric skirt bunched up around her waist and she fidgeted with it before surrending and laying her head back.

"I agree. I'm just a little tired, I think." Lisanna hummed in agreement, slipping her hand into her pocket. When she pulled it out again, it showed she had three brightly wrapped candies sitting on the palm of her hand. Lucy immediately perked up.

"For me?" Before Lisanna could say anything, she had snatched it up but then she looked at her guiltily. Lisanna laughed.

"No, they're for you."

"Mm… thanks." As Lucy unwrapped one and stuck it in her mouth, she sighed in pleasure. "I needed sugar."

"Ha, I figured." Lisanna didn't say anything more, instead staring at her white-slippered feet and wiggling them back and forth. They sit there in silence with the only noise being the crinkling of the wrappers, but then Lisanna talks again. "Y'know, will I have to give the talk?"

"Talk?"

"The one that's like 'if you hurt him I hurt you'? I'm taking this responsibility as my own… even though you've probably heard it before. Anyways, Natsu is like a brother to me. He's kinda naive… if you break his heart I'll be very, very upset. Of course, I trust you and all! But this is obligatory, if you get what I mean."

Lucy smirked, holding up a candy wrapper.

"Was this a peace offering?"

"…Maaaaybe?"

"Well, it's working." She leaned forward then, resting her elbows on her knees and training her brown eyes on Lisanna.

"I'm not going to hurt him. I can't hurt him. Natsu… he's my best friend. He's been with me through almost everything, and I love him for that. I promise to the stars above, and may they strike me down if I ever, ever hurt him." Her face started to flush with emotion, and Lisanna rested a hand atop of hers.

"Then I think you're ready to go out there. Do you think you are?"

"Yeah."

 **…**

Forget what worries Lucy had earlier, they all faded away as she looked into his eyes. They were almost a little bit teary, but they sparkled as they always did as he looked her up and down. She barely registered that she must look the same. The ceremony flew by in a blur, though. Vows were quickly, but sweetly, recited. Nearing the end, Makarov smirked, the ends of his mustache twitching mischeviously.

"You may now kiss," he said.

That's what they did.

 **HUH?!**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


	365. Gruvia and the Coffee Shop FINALE

**alright um… it's the last day…**

 **Originally this challenge was to measure my writing progress, so I think it would be fitting to rewrite the first chapter.**

The campus coffee shop was crowded today. That was the first thing Juvia noticed as she stepped through the threshold. The second thing that she noticed was the bitter fragrance of ground coffee beans reaching her nose, and reflexively she inhaled. Her feet tapped against the hardwood floor in the rhythm of clattering cups until she reached the tail of the line. With a small sigh, she noticed the person with raven hair standing in front of her.

He was back. He'd come by this coffee shop many times. Many, many times. Juvia went to the coffee shop herself about twice a week after her first class, and he was always there, and this had been going for about four months. In fact, she knew his order by heart, what with the frequency that which he had ordered it. _One grande iced mocha, extra ice, two pumps of extra mocha._ A smirk tugged on the corner of her mouth when he stepped up to the counter and quickly relayed his order to the silver-haired barista.

As per routine, he set a few bills on the counter and then moved to the darkest corner by the counter without collecting the change, then he would wait for his order to be called under his name, Gray, so he could collect it and sit in the brown leather chair in the corner of the cafe and broodily watch everyone and what they were doing while taking slow sips. It was almost eerie how repetitive he was. She twisted her blue curls in thought while contemplating this-

"Hurry up…" Laxus Dreyar, a person also in her first class grumbled in the line behind her. Juvia squeaked in embarrassment and scurried forward, tugging on her sleeve up to the counter. Mirajane smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that," she muttered quietly. "Laxus gets a bit grumpy in the morning without his coffee." Juvia tilted her head to the side but giggled a little bit.

"Ah, Juvia understands. Juvia can get like that too sometimes," she said sheepishly, scratching her chin. Mirajane grinned easily.

"Don't we all? Anyways, what can I get for you today?"

"Anything with whipped cream… Juvia needs the sugar." Mira laughed, taking a cup from the side and scribbling something in marker on the side. Her hand playfully shielded the words from view which brought a smile from Juvia's face.

"You work really hard, Mira. Why-"

" _Hurry up._ " Laxus' voice was loud and grumpy, which generally drew most eyes from the people in line. Juvia flushed red and Mirajane's brows knitted, but she couldn't really do anything about it. Mira sighed.

"I'll talk to him about this later… I'm sorry about that." The silver-haired woman looked so embarrassed Juvia felt a little bit of her shame dissipate. The bluenette shook her head.

"No, It's fine. Thank you!" With that, Juvia stepped out of the area of the counter and chose one of the few remaining chairs near the waiting area and took a seat while she waited for her drink to come out.

Eventually the drink ended up in her hand and she took a sip. A pleased sigh escaped her throat as flavor washed over her tongue, and the sugar rushed straight to her brain. There was chocolate and also hazelnut and there was whipped cream, so much whipped cream. Her azure eyes popped open, and suddenly it seemed like liquid courage was running through her body.

That must have been it, because it was a fit of insanity that made her stand up, drink in hand and cross over to the shadowed corner of the room. The person with the black hair was sitting there, and he turned his bored onyx eyes to her. Whatever insanity it was faded away a little bit when he looked at her, though, and she started stumbling over her words.

"What do you want?" he asked, and Juvia was taken aback by the tired, raspy tone of his voice.

"I-I-"

"If you don't need anything…" He made a gesture that was probably meant to shoo her away, but all he did was end up knocking over his cup. Brown liquid and ice spilled all over the table and the floor, and he cursed. She yelped and stepped away from the growing puddle while he tried to mop up the drink with the one napkin he had, but it was all in vain.

Finally it registered in her head and she darted over to the island in the center of the coffee shop with sugar, cream and stirrers and she hastily grabbed about a dozen paper napkins from the dispenser before returning.

"I got it covered, you know," he grumbled as he got to his knees and started laying the napkin over the cold puddle. Juvia also knelt, assisting anyways despite his complaints. With the two of them working together, the spilled drink was cleaned up fairly quickly. When they had finished, they simultaneously threw themselves into the leather chairs and sighed.

"I had that covered. You didn't have to help."

"But Juvia wanted to!"

"Why? Don't tell me you're one of those-"

"Juvia thought you might want some social interaction. You always seem so lonely when you're here." He scowled, and Juvia clapped her hands over her mouth. "That came out wrong- Juvia is sorry- she'll leave now!" Before she could get up though, he sighed.

"You can stay, if you want. I don't own this seat. You seem a lot nicer than the people I hang out with anyways."

"Oh… okay." Juvia warily lowered herself into the chair again, kicking one leg over the other and setting her drink on the nearly-dried table. He watched her do this with no other facial expression.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Juvia. You?"

"Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster."

"Well, nice to meet you, Gray!" She put her hand out in front of him, and he cautiously did the same.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too, Juvia."

 **We did it. Guys, we're done. A Drabble A Day, started September 20, 2016, is over. 190,000 words, 364 chapters, 364 reviews at the moment… This story has been with me on travels and through my hurricane of emotions… This really means a lot to me, you guys should know this. And you guys, you guys! You've all helped me so, so much on this journey and I'm so thankful.**

 **Honestly this is a little bit bittersweet, knowing that this is probably my last Fairy Tail fanfiction for a long, long time, but I just want to repeat and repeat and repeat that I couldn't have done this without you guys. Thank you to each and everyone of the 64 followers and the 55 people who have favorited, and thanks to the people who don't have a fanfiction account but still read it anyways. Thanks to the people in my own circle of friends, thanks to the people in my country, and thank you to the people across the globe who think my story is worth reading.**

 **No notes for this chapter, so if you liked it, hated it, or just want to drop some constructive critisicm, then hit that review button!**

 **Thank you so, so for reading, and I, Cleo, hope you have a fabulous future ahead of you!**

 **…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


End file.
